The Mistakes We Make
by Winnie3527
Summary: Yes it is long, but worth your time. Give it a chance. It has a lot of Lucas and all of the other characters.
1. The First night

Lucas is standing between Payton and Brooke as they wait for someone to break the silence... meanwhile outside Haley pulls into the driveway behind Keith.   
  
K: Hey Haley, did you just come from the hospital?   
  
H: No, I just closed up the cafe for Deb, Dan had not even called her and told her about Nathan yet!   
  
K: Does that really surprise you Haley? I just talked to Dan a little while ago and he said that Nathan was going to be OK. He was just dehydrated.   
  
H: I know Deb called me and told me the same thing and thanked me for closing for her. I just came here to let Lucas know that Nathan was going to be ok.   
  
K: I can tell him Haley, he is suppose to be grounded.   
  
H: You're not going to let me go in for a minute? When did you become such a harda**?   
  
K: Since Karen left me in charge of Lucas and he came home drunk, late and with a tatoo.   
  
H: A tatoo? Of what? He didn't tell me that. Sure he tells me about a fake ID and leaves out the best part.   
  
K: A fake ID... the story just gets better and better.   
  
H: Keith.. hey you didn't hear about that from me. Seriously, are you really not going to let me go in and talk to him? I'm like family...please!!?? You have to let me see the tatoo.   
  
K: you have 2 minutes and then you're gone.   
  
H: it's a deal.   
  
Just then Haley and Keith open up the door to see Lucas, Payton and Brooke.   
  
Lucas's Kitchen   
  
Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. Lucas saw Haley first and gave her a look that told her he needed help. Keith however did not notice anything except the fact that Lucas was suppose to be home alone and instead was sandwiched between 2 girls.   
  
K: Luke, what the hell is going on here? Brooke and Payton both jumped, they did not notice anyone come into the room.   
  
L: Keith listen...   
  
Keith cuts him off.   
  
K: no you listen...i thought I told you this morning that you were grounded?   
  
L: I know. I came straight home after the game.   
  
K: With 2 cheerleaders. Not exactly what I had in mind when I grounded you. Looking at Payton and Brooke. You guys need to take off, Lucas will see you at school on Monday.   
  
Lucas was actually very happy Keith was making them go. He needed time to sort things out before he made any decisions.   
  
Payton doesn't say anything, she just turns and walks out the door. Brooke grabs her bag and leans in and kisses Luke.   
  
B: I guess you're not getting lucky tonight, sexy.   
  
Luke can see that Keith is not finding any amusement in this.   
  
L: (whispering to Brooke)Seriously Brooke, you're not helping my situation right now.   
  
B: Fine, I'll go then. Shutting the door behind her as she leaves.   
  
Luke can feel Keith's eyes on his back and is dreading the conversation that is about to take place. Haley sensing the tension in the room, breaks the silence.   
  
H: Lucas, I just heard from Deb and it looks like Nathan is going to be OK. Lucas turned toward Haley trying to avoid the look that he knew he was getting from Keith.   
  
L: Good, despite my feelings toward him, I'm glad he is going to be OK.   
  
The phone starts to ring... keith turns to answer it. Luke is glad for a second to talk to Haley.   
  
L: I am so glad that you walked in when you did.   
  
H: I could tell, what was going on?   
  
L: Brooke was waiting for me when I got back from the game. She said that she wanted to congratulate me in person for our victory. Lucas gets a smile on his face and Haley hits him in the arm to bring him back to reality.   
  
H: Lucas..   
  
L: Sorry. Anyway Payton comes to the door and tells me that she made a mistake and she wants everything that i want.   
  
H: I sort of knew she was thinking that, we talked today at school.   
  
L: Thanks Haley, you could have told me that.   
  
H: And you could have told me that you got a tatoo. Let me see it.   
  
Lucas takes the bandage off as Keith comes into the room and hands him the phone...   
  
K: It's your mom.  
  
Lucas takes the phone from Keith and tries to read Keith's face to see if he told his mom the trouble that he had been in since she has been gone. Keith was not giving him anything to go on.   
  
L: Hey mom, how is your trip?   
  
K: Great, it is so beautiful here. Keith told me about your night. Lucas swallows hard knowing that he is in so much trouble. He tries to cut her off.   
  
L: Mom...   
  
K: I am so happy for you. At this Lucas was confused knowing that she was not congratulating him on his new tatoo or barely making it home before sunrise.   
  
You had your game high for points and rebounds. I feel so bad that I was not there to see it. I'm sorry sweetie. This is why I did not want to leave.   
  
L: breathing a sigh of relief.   
  
Mom, listen, I told you that you needed to do this trip for yourself and that you deserved it. Besides, there will be plenty more games when you get back. Just have fun.   
  
K: How is everything else? Are you behaving for Keith? Lucas didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie to his mom, but he also didn't want to tell her everything because knowing her she would be on the first plane home.   
  
L: Hey mom Haley's here and she is getting ready to leave do you want to say hi?   
  
M: Sure... take care sweetie, I love you.   
  
L: I love you too.   
  
Haley looked at him a little strange and took the phone   
  
H: Hey Karen how is your trip?   
  
Meanwhile Lucas walks over to Keith.   
  
L: You didn't tell what I did?   
  
K: Nope.   
  
L: Thanks, I appreciate it.   
  
K: Don't thank me Lucas. I feel like I was lying to her. The only reason I did not tell her is because I don't want her to worry while she is there. I want her to have fun. But don't worry, you will be telling her every detail when she gets back. Meanwhile Haley comes back in the room.   
  
H: Thanks for putting me on the spot Lucas.   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
H: She said she will call you guys early next week.   
  
K: Haley I think you need to go. Lucas and I have a lot to talk about starting w/ where his fake ID is.   
  
Luke shot a glare to Haley, knowing that she was the only one that he told about that and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed the ID to Keith.   
  
H: Sorry Luke it slipped.   
  
L: Cant this day get any better?   
  
K: It;s not over yet. Goodbye Haley.   
  
H: I guess I'm going. Bye. Call me later Luke.   
  
L: Looking at Keith. If i'm still alive.   
  
with that, Haley walked out the door.  
  
Payton is getting into her car and Brooke comes running up.   
  
B: Hey Payton, what were you doing here?   
  
P: I just came over to tell Lucas that Nathan was OK. You two seem to be spending a lot of time together, are you that into him Brooke?   
  
B: Have you LOOKED at him? Payton, I still don't know why you didn't grab him while you had the chance. Those eyes, they are so amazing. When i am around him I can't keep my hands off him.   
  
P: Did I interupt you two? I see you are wearing his sweat shirt.   
  
B: No, I was still in my uniform and when I changed I just threw this on. Hey, is everything OK? You seem down about something.   
  
P: No, I'm fine. Just tired.   
  
B: OK. Do you think that there is a way to sneak into Lucas' room? from out here.   
  
Haley walks up   
  
H: Brooke, Lucas is in enough trouble right now. I don't think that he needs you trying to sneak in.   
  
B: Come on tutor girl. I see the way you look at him. I bet you've snuck into his room late at night. Tell the truth, you are not as innocent as you seem.   
  
P: Brooke lay off her.   
  
B: Since when did you two become so close?   
  
I'm going to get going. You 2 have fun.   
  
Brooke gets in her car and leaves.   
  
Haley walks up to Payton   
  
H: You Ok?   
  
P: Tears start to roll down her cheeks. I blew it Haley. I had my chance and I messed it up, just like i mess everything else up in my life.   
  
H: Payton,what did you mess up?   
  
P: With Lucas, Don;t paly dumb Haley, I know he told you why I was there.   
  
H: I only got to talk to him for a minute.   
  
P: What did he say?   
  
H: Not much. He just said that he was glad I walked in when I did. I think he is confused Payton. He really liked you and you blew him off and then he had a lot of fun w/ brooke and then you walk back in the picture.   
  
P: Tears start to fall again. Exactly what I was talking about. I messed up and most likely i pushed the best guy out of my life and straight in to the arms of my best friend.   
  
H: If it makes you feel any better, I think that you are the better match for Lucas.   
  
P: I'm glad you feel that way, but does Lucas.   
  
H: Give him some time to work this out. You never know, he might surprise you.   
  
P: But he had so much fun w/ Brooke and she was wearing his sweatshirt.   
  
H: I have like 10 of his sweatshirts and that doesn't mean he wants to go out w/ me and yes he had fun w/ her but all that got him was an ugly tatoo on his arm and grounded. Seriously Payton, give him some time. OK?   
  
P: OK.   
  
H: Do you want to come over? We can watch a movie, talk? My parents are gone and it will be a little lonely by myself?   
  
P: Yeah, I'd like that. I'll follow you to your house.   
  
Back in Lucas' kitchen   
  
After Haley shut the door Lucas braced himself and turned around and sat at the table across from Keith.   
  
K: So, (holding up the fake ID) care to explain?   
  
L: Does it really need explaining?   
  
K: You being a smarty right now is not helping.   
  
L: Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Brooke had it made for me so I could go w/ her to the bar last night. That's how I got drunk. We've had this conversation already Keith, what more do you want me to say? What more can you say?   
  
K: I dont know Luke. I thought I had it all said this morning when I grounded you, but I come home tonight and you have two girls here.   
  
L: It wasn't my fault. I know you grounded me. I came home straight after the game and Brooke was waiting for me. All she did was change clothes and then Payton showed up. You walked in 5 minutes later.   
  
K: So you're telling me that you were just getting ready to ask them to leave when I walked in.   
  
There is a long, uncomfortable silence   
  
K: So am I safe to -assume- that you had no intention of asking them to leave?   
  
L: yes   
  
K: So what do I do w/ you Lucas until your mom gets back?   
  
L: Shrugs...trying to pay attention to what his uncle is saying, but at the same time thinking about payton and brooke.   
  
K: That's it? I can't trust you Lucas. The drinking, staying out all night, the tatoo and now coming home and finding you alone w/ 2 girls in the house. What would your mom say right now? And don't even say "My mom's not here, is she?". Maybe I screwed up tonight when she called. Maybe I should have told her what you have been up to. In fact, I think we need to call her now and talk to her about this.   
  
Keith picks up the phone off the table.   
  
L: Seriously Keith, please don't call her. It's just going to ruin her trip. I'm sorry, I screwed up and I will straighten out, I promise. No more trouble.   
  
Keith sets the phone back on the table..   
  
K: I won't call her this time Lucas, but any more problems....   
  
L: None, I promise.   
  
K: You're still grounded. And no more visitors... got it?   
  
L: How long?   
  
K: Till your mom gets home.   
  
L: ARE YOU SERIOUS? That's over a month.   
  
Lucas looks at Keith and sees the smile on his face and realizes he is kidding.   
  
K: I'll think about it and let you know   
  
L: OK. I'm going to bed I have practice in the morning and I will see you at the shop after that.   
  
K: good night.   
  
L: good night   
  
Paris..   
  
Karen hangs up the phone and wonders ehat is going on back home. Keith did not sound himself and it seemed like Lucas could not get off the phone fast enough. She had a feeling they were hiding something. But she had no room to talk because she was hiding a huge secret of her own. A secret that she was never planning on telling anyone.   
  
There is a knock at the door.   
  
Karen: You're late again.   
  
Michael: I'm sorry... again. I got stuck on a conference call and then I stopped to get you these (Pulling flowers out from behind his back)   
  
K: Thank you. You didnt need to...   
  
M: Yes I did. This has been the best week of my life. You are the sweetest, kindest person and I cant believe that I met you on a business trip to Paris. What am I going to do when we have to leave.   
  
K: Let's not think about it right now. Let's just enjoy the time that we do have together. She leans in to kiss him.   
  
M: Maybe we could just crawl into your bed and spend the evening here.   
  
K: NO! You promised me to a night out. We have spent every night in my room. I want to see paris at least a little bit.   
  
M: Fine, but can we come back here after?   
  
K: I wouldnt have it any other way.   
  
(they leave the room)   
  
Karen is in deep thought as she is walking with Michael. She cann not believe the week that she has had. The first night that she was in Paris she was seeing some sights and Michael introduced himself and hoped that she could suggest some places for him to see. They hit it off and they have spent every minute they could together ever since. She has never had this strong of feelings for anyone since Jay. She put this painful thought out of her mind. Then she remembered how she left Keith. How could she do this to him?   
  
M: Karen...are you ok? You haven't said anything to me in a while.   
  
K: Just thinking about my son. I talked to him earlier and he seemed like he was hidding something.   
  
M: I'm sure it's nothing. They way you talk about him, he seems like a great kid.   
  
K: You're right. I'm sure there is nothign to worry about.  
  
Haley's house...   
  
Haley and payton are walking into the house and Haley stops dead in her tracks.   
  
P: what's wrong.   
  
H: The light is on. I have not been home all night. Someone has been in there.   
  
P: Maybe your parents got home early.   
  
H: Yeah.. maybe..(not totally convinced)   
  
As they walk into the living room they see Nathan sleeping on the couch.   
  
H: Nathan what are you doing here.   
  
P: You look like crap   
  
N: Nice to see you too, Payton.   
  
P: Sorry, but it's true.. are you OK.   
  
N: Yeah, At least I will be.   
  
H: They let you out of the hospital already?   
  
N: Not exactly. I left when my dad was argueing w/ the doctor about what was wrong w/ me.   
  
H: Nathan, you cant just leave the hospital like that, especially if they were not sure what was wrong w/ you.   
  
P: I thought that they said you were just dehydrated.   
  
N: I am. That's not the problem. It's why I am dehydrated.   
  
(Haley and Payton look at each other confused)   
  
Nathan avoids eye contact as he continues   
  
N: I have been taking performance enhancers this week to get ready for tonights game and that is really why I passed out on the floor.   
  
H: Nathan are you crazy. Why would you do that? You are a great player. What would ever make you think that you needed to take drugs to be better. You're the best player that the school has seen since...   
  
P: His dad.   
  
H: Nathan, is that why you did this???   
  
Nathan looks away as the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Haley and Payton go sit next to him on the couch.   
  
N: Haley, can I stay here tonight? I can't go home and face my dad tonight.   
  
H: Sure Nathan, but I think that you really need to go back to the hospital. Payton was right, you look awful.   
  
N: Aren;t you guys suppose to be trying to make me feel better? I'll just take some tylenol and go to sleep and I will be fine.   
  
Mean while Deb follows Dan out of the house.   
  
Dan: You're kicking ME out, why are you leaving?   
  
Deb: I'm going to try to find our son, or did that slip your mind?   
  
Deb gets into her car and speeds out of the driveway. She was windering where Nathan could have gone. She wanted to kill him and hug him at the same time. She talked to the doctor and he told her about the drugs. She knew why he did them and just never knew that it had gotten that bad between his father and him. Changes needed to be made and she was going to make them. Just then she decided to check Haleys. They had been spending time together lately.  
  
Haley brings the tylenol back to Nathan.   
  
N: Thanks.   
  
Just then there is a knock at the door.   
  
H: Hi Mrs. Scott   
  
D: Is Nathan here Haley?   
  
H: Uh, yeah.. he in there (pointing to the living room).   
  
Deb walks into the house.   
  
Deb: Nathan Scott... What were you thinking? How could you just leave the hospital like that?   
  
(Nathan jumps... his mother was the last person that he thought would be showing up)   
  
N: Mom (He gets up off the couch).. listen..   
  
D: Are you ok? She gives him a hug and tries to hold back the tears.   
  
N: Mom I'm fine. I wish you would not worry so much.   
  
D: Nathan, you collapsed on the basketball court because you...(stops realizing that there were others in the room and did not want the whole town talking)   
  
N: I took drugs... they know mom. I'm sorry...I just thought it was the only way that i could beat dad's record and get him off my back.   
  
D: Sweetie, I know that your dad can be a jerk, but i don't care, there is never a good reason to do this to yourself.   
  
N: I know.   
  
D: OK.. we will finish this later, right now i need to get you back to the hospital.   
  
N: No Mom, I'm fine. I'm staying here tonight.   
  
D: (starts to laugh) I think those drugs have made you temporaily insane. There is no way that you could seriously think that I would let you stay the night at your girlfriend's house.   
  
N: I cant go home to him.   
  
D: I told him to leave tonight and your dad is not coming back until things get straightened out.   
  
N: (looking surprised and relieved at the same time) You really told him to leave   
  
D: yep, and he packed a bag and left. He was not very happy. He'll have to get over it. Right now I'm concerned about you.   
  
N: Don't be. Mom let me stay here. Payton will be here too, nothing will happen. We will behave.   
  
D: No Nathan! Absolutely not. Get your coat, say goodbye and get in the car. You're going to go back to the hospital and let the doctor check you out and then we are going to get you home to bed. They can come visit you tomorrow at the house.   
  
N: Mom...   
  
D: Another word Nathan and your grounded. I will see you in the car.   
  
N: I guess I'm leaving. Come see me tomorrow. (Looking at Haley)   
  
H: You know I will. (Giving him a kiss).   
  
N: Thanks you guys.   
  
P: Bye   
  
H: Bye  
  
At the hospital   
  
Doctor: Nathan, you're a very lucky young man. This night could have turned out a whole lot worse. I've seen kids die using the same drug that you used.   
  
Nathan saw the worry in his mom's eyes. He hated that he was so stupid.   
  
Nathan: I know.   
  
Doctor: I'm going to give you guys this packet of reading material. It lists the many types of drugs that are available to athletes and the side affects that come with them. I encourage you to really talk about this matter. In the back of the folder there are some names and numbers of some very good therapists and I think it is important that you go and talk to one Nathan. It would be good for the whole family.   
  
Nathan: I don't need a shrink. I was stupid, it will not happen again.   
  
Doctor: I hope you're right Nathan. Besides being very dehydrated and worn out, you are fine. I want you to go home and rest. Come back and see me on Monday and I'll see if I can give you the OK to hit the court again.   
  
Nathan: I have practice tomorrow...   
  
Deb: (cutting Nathan off)... oh no you don't. The only thing you are doing tomorrow is planting your butt on the couch and getting better.   
  
(Deb looks at the Doctor)   
  
Thank you doctor. I appreciate everything that you did tonight. We will see you at the office on Monday and we will talk about going to one of those therapists.   
  
Nathan: I'm not...   
  
Deb: Again cutting him off... you're not going to argue with me.   
  
Deb and Nathan are driving home from the hospital.   
  
Deb: Sweetie, I know that I have worked a lot while you have been growing up. I was on the road all the time and missed a lot. I let your dad raise you for the most part and tonight I see that I made a huge mistake. You are so unhappy and I blame myself for that.   
  
Nathan: Mom, don't do this. I feel bad enough, w/o you feeling like you drove me to do drugs. I'm a big boy, I knew that it was stupid and I did it anyway. I know that you were gone a lot and I wished that you had been there more... but I never doubted how much you loved me. I screwed up, not you. It won't happen again. I promise.   
  
D: No, it won't, and to make sure of that we are going to go see one of those therapists.   
  
N: You can go, but I'm not.   
  
Deb knew that this was not going to be easy. She had not been around much and because of that she had been more of Nathan's friend then a parent. She never had to punish him, she does not even remember raising her voice to him. Dan always took care of the discipline and from the way that things have been going lately, he had not been doing a very good job of it. But she knew that the future was uncertain for her and Dan and until that was all worked out she was on her own to get Nathan back on track. She did not know how Karen did it for 16 years by herself. Lucas was such a great kid. All she knew now, is she had to take control or it might be too late to help Nathan.   
  
D: You don't have a choice. You are going. I am going, and if your dad wants to be part of our lives again, he will be going too.   
  
N: You can't make me go...   
  
D: You're right Nathan, I can't. But let me tell you what I can do. I can take away your car, your phone, and your computer. And if that does not convince you to attend the sessions w/ me, I will call Whitey tomorrow and let him know that he will be short his star basketball player until further notice. Seriously Nathan, things are going to change. You're 16 and I'm your mother, and from the way I understand it, that means i get to tell you what you will be doing. So what do you say about starting sessions Monday?   
  
Nathan was almost speechless. His mom had never talked to him like this. He figured that he could live w/o the phone, computer and probably the car, but basketball. No matter how much his dad got on his case about the sport, he still loved it. He didn't know what he would do w/o it.   
  
N: Well when you put it that way, I guess I dont have a choice.   
  
At that, Nathan laid his seat back and closed his eyes. His mom could tell that he was tired and she did not want to push her luck. She was happy w/ the way the conversation had went. Hopefully it was a start in the right direction.   
  
At Haley's   
  
Payton had fallen asleep half way through the movie and Haley got a blanket and covered her up. She turned off the TV and went upstairs and crawled in bed. She could not sleep. She picked up the phone and dialed Lucas's cell.   
  
L: Hello?   
  
H: Lucas, it's Haley, did I wake you?   
  
L: Looking at the clock and seeing that it was 2:30. Yeah, but that's ok. What's up?   
  
H: Couldn't sleep.   
  
L: Obviously.   
  
H: Payton is here.   
  
L: Snapping out of his sleepiness. Haley, don't put her on the phone, I can't talk to her yet.   
  
H: Chill! She is sleeping downstairs.   
  
L: OH! When did you guys become so tight?   
  
H: Not really sure, but I think I really like her.   
  
L: I must still be sleeping. Never in a million years would i have thought that I would have heard that come out of your mouth.   
  
H: Shut up Lucas. Do I need to remind you, that a month ago Brooke would not have been your first choice of a date, but you went out and got a tatoo w/ her last night.   
  
L: God, don't remind me. What did you think of it?   
  
H: It's kind of big...   
  
L: Think my mom will notice?   
  
H: She is going to kill you!   
  
L: I know. Keith was pretty mad.   
  
H: Yeah. How did that talk go?   
  
L: He was going to call my mom and I convinced him not to, but I'm still grounded.   
  
H: Who would have figured Keith for the strict father?   
  
L: Haley what should I do?   
  
H: About keith?   
  
L: No Payton and Brooke?   
  
Haley wanted to tell him to stay as far away from Brooke as he could, but he knew that he needed to make the decision on his own.   
  
H: I can't tell you that Luke, what does your heart say?   
  
L: I don't know. I have wanted Payton for so long, but it seems like she just wanted me back because she found out I was w/ Brooke.   
  
H: And what about Brooke.   
  
L: We had so much fun last night. I really let loose. For once I was not thinking about Nathan or Dan or anything. I was just having fun. Speaking of Nathan, did you talk to him.   
  
Haley filled him in on what happened when she got to her house.   
  
L: wow, it's been quite the eventful night. Hales, I dont mean to cut you off, but i have practice tomorrow and I'm beat.   
  
H: OK, I guess I will let you go. We still on for movie night Sunday.   
  
L: Probably not. I'm grounded and in Keith's prison, you get no visitors.   
  
H: Laughing... Ok, well you owe me one then. Call me tomorrow if you can.   
  
L: Ok... sweet dreams.   
  
H: You too. I love you.   
  
L: I love you too.   
  
Lucas laid in bed after they hung up and thought about Haley. She is the only girl that he has ever said that to besides his mom. They have been friends since the second grade when she moved to town. He really did love her. Of course just as a best friend. Anyway most of the time that is all he thought of her as. At that thought, he fell asleep. 


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2 The next day.   
  
K: Lucas get up, I thought you had practice?   
  
L: I do, what time is it?   
  
K: 8:00   
  
L: (flying out of bed). I'm suppose to be there now. I must have forgot to set the alarm. I gotta go. (Pulling on the rest of his clothes and grabbing his keys off his dresser.   
  
K: Hey, slow down, you need to get there in one piece.   
  
L: (running out the door)see ya at the shop.   
  
(Lucas hops into his car. It was his pride and joy. He had been working on the car w/ Keith since he was 14. Every cent he made until he was 16 went into his car. His mom hated it. She thought it was too fast of a car for him. She did't think he needed a little sports car. She would have preferred a station wagon, something a little safer. She agreed to the car if he kept the speed down and promised never to drink and drive. He got a speeding ticket a month after his 16th birthday and his mom took the car away for a month. He looked down at his speedometer and let off the gas, he was 15 mph over the limit. He pulled into the parking lot of the gym and noticed his team standing around outside.)   
  
L: What's going on Jake?   
  
J: I don't know, there was a note on the door from whitey that basketball was cancelled until further notice.   
  
L: What did whitey say?   
  
J: No one could find him. I guess we'll find out Monday in school.   
  
L: Well, I guess I picked a good day to be late. I will see you monday.   
  
J: See ya.   
  
Lucas got into his car and started to drive. For a second he had thought about going to Brooke's and crawling in bed w/ her. Maybe they could continue where they left off from the other night. She still owed him a congratulations for his game last night. He had about an hour and a half before he had to be at the shop. Keith thinks he is at practice, he would never get caught. Lucas decided not to push it. He told Keith no more problems, he didn't want him calling his mom in Paris. There was also the matter of the cute, curly headed blonde that still made his heart skip a beat.   
  
Lucas walked into the shop.   
  
K: You're early. Did Whitey kick you off the team for being late?   
  
Lucas told him what happened. Keith had talked to Whitey the night before and knew that he blamed himself for what happened to Nathan, but he did not think that he would go to this extreme.   
  
Lucas and Keith talked a lot. There had been a lot of tension between them the last few days, and it was nice to get past it and get back to normal. They were both looking under the hood of Toyota when a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.   
  
Brooke: What's a person got to do to get a little service around here?   
  
Keith and Lucas turned to see Brooke standing in the door of the garage.   
  
The tension was back.   
  
L: Hey Brooke, what's up? As he said this he could see the muscles in Keith's jaw tighten.   
  
B: (seeing that Keith was about to blow) Lighten up Uncle Keith! I know Lucas is under house arrest. I'm not here to see him, I'm here to see you. I need my oil changed.   
  
K: Funny, I don't ever remember you coming here for service before.   
  
B: I know but I'm tired of my other place. I like the view here much better. (checking out Lucas)   
  
K: We can get to it this afternoon. Do you want to leave it or bring it back?   
  
B: I'll wait.   
  
K: In that case maybe i can get you taken care if now. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting too long. At this, he gave Lucas a look telling him that he was really pushing his luck.   
  
L: Keith, do you want me to do it?   
  
K: No. (With that he turned around and left)   
  
L: (turning to look at Brooke) You're really going to get me in trouble.   
  
B: Why? I just needed an oil change and I heard that you guys do great work.   
  
When Keith was out of sight, she walked over to Lucas and pushed him up against the wall and began kissing him. Lucas, almost forgetting where he was, started running his hand up her back. Brooke got goose bumps and started pulling at his tucked in t-shirt and stopped when...   
  
K: Lucas!   
  
L: Sorry Keith.   
  
K: Brooke, I got your maintenence record out and it seems that you just had your oil changed last month. It doesn't need it.   
  
B: Oh... my dad must have done it w/o telling me.   
  
K: Well I parked your car back in the lot. Lucas, you need to get back to work. Say goodbye. Lucas and Brooke both waited for Keith to leave, but instead he crossed his arm and leaned against the counter and waited for them to say their goodbyes. He did not like Brooke at all. He could tell that if Lucas kept hooking up w/ her, that it would only lead to more trouble. Lucas could tell he was in for it again after Brooke left and the longer she stuck around the worse it was going to be for him.   
  
L: Hey Brooke, I really need to get back to work, how about I call you tonight.   
  
B: Sounds good sweetie. She kissed him and walked out.   
  
L: Avoiding eye contact w/ keith... Do you want me to finish the toyota?   
  
K: Lucas, what part of grounded and no visitors did you not get? I'm getting sick of the same conversation.   
  
L: So am I. Keith, I came home after the game last night and I'm here now. I had nothing to do w/ Brooke coming here today. How is this my fault? I can't control what she does.   
  
K: Then Luke, maybe you need to reconsider who your friends are. She knew you were grounded and she pulled a stunt like this anyway. She's bad news and she is going to bring you down w/ her.   
  
L: (Getting irritated). Keith you don;t even know her.   
  
K: I know that ever since you started seeing her, all you have done is get into trouble.   
  
L: Whatever. (Luke didn't want to fight about this anymore. He liked Brooke. She was a free spirit. She liked that she went after what she wanted w/o always thinking about the consequences. She was fun and it seems like that was what he was missing in his life. He didn't care what Keith thought, but he knew arguing w/ him about it would get him no where.)Well, what about the toyota?   
  
K: Yeah, finish it.   
  
There was minimal conversation between them the rest of the day.   
  
Nathan's house   
  
Deb answers the knock at the door.   
  
D: Hi Haley.   
  
H: Hi. How's Nathan?   
  
D: Feeling better. Anyway he has his appetite back. He's in the kitchen.   
  
H: Thanks.   
  
Walks into the kitchen.   
  
H: Hi   
  
N: Hi.   
  
H: You feeling good?   
  
N: Much better.   
  
Haley sits at the table next to Nathan. No one says anyting for a while and Nathan won't make eye contact w/ Haley. (Haley reaches over to touch his arm.) What's wrong?   
  
N: (Shrugging).. Nothing.   
  
H: You're lying.   
  
N: Tim called me today and told me that Whitey cancelled the season until further notice and no one knows why. The guys are pretty mad. We are suppose to have a game on Tuesday and if we don't play then we ruin our perfect record.   
  
H: I can't blame them for being mad, they worked really hard for this. So did you. Are you mad?   
  
N: Yeah, but not at Whitey, at myself. I'm sure that I am the reason that he has cancelled the season. When the rest of the guys find out it is my fault, they are going to be p***ed at me. I'm suppose to be a team captain and look what I did.   
  
H: They will understand, they are your friends Nathan.   
  
N: And you?   
  
H: What about me?   
  
N: do you hate me?   
  
H: I could never hate you Nathan! I am surprised, but I don't hate you. I care so much about you. Just don't do it again ok? You scared me.   
  
N: I won't I promise. I'm sorry.   
  
(Nathan gets quiet again)   
  
H: what else is wrong?  
  
Nathan: Mom is making me go see a shrink.   
  
Haley: Maybe it is not such a bad idea.   
  
N: What? Don't you believe me either when I say that this will not happen again. I learned my lesson Haley.   
  
H: It's not that Nathan, but there is a reason that you resorted to drugs Nathan and I think that you need to work through it.   
  
N: Yeah, the reason is my dad and I don;t need a stranger telling me that.   
  
H: Nathan, if your mom is making you go, try to have a better attitude about and maybe it can help you. Maybe it will help you and your dad work things out.   
  
N: Haley, I don't care if I ever see him again. I hate him.   
  
H: (Grabbing his hand). Things seem really bad right now, but it will get better, I promise. Nathan, I will be here for you every step of the way.   
  
N: I love you Haley.   
  
H: I love you too.   
  
(it just came out of her mouth. It surprised her and made her happy at the same time. She had never said that to anybody except Lucas.) Haley leaned in and gave Nathan a kiss. Nathan Scott and Haley James who would have figured?   
  
D: (walking into the room) Haley, do you want to stay for dinner and then I can run out and get a movie?   
  
H: Sure Mrs Scott. Sounds like fun.   
  
D: Call me Deb.   
  
H: OK.   
  
All three of them sat around and ate and watched the movie.   
  
Deb: 10:00 guys. I thinks it's time to call it a night.   
  
N: Good night mom.   
  
D: I was talking to you Nathan. You heard the Doctor, you need rest.   
  
N: Mom, I'm fine! All I have done is sit on this couch all day. It's a Saturday night.   
  
D: I don't want to fight w/ you about this. I'll make a deal w/ you. Haley goes home now and you go to bed and tomorrow you can leave for a little while.   
  
N: Fine.   
  
D: Good night guys.   
  
H: Good night Deb.   
  
N: Good night Mom.   
  
Deb leaves the room.   
  
N: Sorry Haley. I freaked her out pretty good last night and she is being a little over protective.   
  
H: That's ok. She's right, you neede to rest. We can spend time together tomorrow.   
  
N: What time are you watching movies w/ Lucas?   
  
(nathan did not like the idea of his girlfriend spending time w/ his half brother, but he knew that he could not fight their friendship, so he had to accept it...at least for now)   
  
H: I'm not, he got grounded and so i had to take a rain check.   
  
N: The perfect child, grounded. What did he do?   
  
(haley told Nathan the entire story and he could not believe it.)   
  
From upstairs...   
  
D: Good night Nathan!   
  
H: I guess that is my hint.   
  
N: I guess so...I will see you tomorrow. I love you.   
  
H: I love you too. (still in awe about how easy she could say that)   
  
Haley gave him a long kiss and then left.  
  
Lucas got out of the shower and got dressed. He had been trying to avoid Keith all night, but he was hungry. Hoping he went to bed, Lucas went out to the kitchen. There was Keith watching TV.   
  
K: I ordered pizza, it's in the fridge.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
(Lucas hated fighting w/ Keith, but was also surprised at how much he has changed since his mom left. He was just being a teenager and having fun. He knew Keith was not innocent when he was a teenage and it made him mad that he was not being more understanding w/ him.)   
  
Lucas grabbed a soda and Pizza and went back to his room.   
  
(Keith knew that eventually hunger would bring Lucas out to the kitchen and he had waited up for him, hoping that he would sit down and talk to him. He didn;t want to fight w/ him, but he also was not going to let him make the same mistakes that he did when he was a teenager.   
  
After Lucas went back to his bedroom, Keith went to bed.   
  
Payton was sitting in front of her computer and she had her drawing pad in her lap. She was having problems thinking of anything to draw. Her mind always went back to Lucas Scott. She knew that she messed things up with him. She had her chance with him and she knew that she blew it. If he really wanted her over Brooke he would have said something when she confessed her true feelings for him the night before. Instead he just stood there, looking back and forth between the two of them. Then she thought about Brooke. She has been her best friend for years and she had never seen her so into a guy before, like she was w/ Lucas. How could she do that to her? She told her that he was fair game and that she did not want him. Brooke really did deserve to have a guy like Lucas. Not too many people knew Brooke the way that she did. She was really a great person once you got past the outside. She never let herself open up to anyone. But with Lucas, she could see the real Brooke come out. How could Payton do that to her best friend? Who was the first person that saved her from the creep at the college party? There is no way that she could stand in the way of those two and feel good about it. At that thought, she turned on her computer. She wanted to call him, but figured that she would chicken out. She addressed the e-mail to Lucas and wrote the following:   
  
Dear Lucas,   
  
I just want to apoligize for my actions the other night. I was not thinking straight and I was not being fair to you or Brooke. I'm not going to make you choose. Pick Brooke, I think that you two would be good for each other. Still friends?   
  
Payton   
  
With that she shut down the computer and began to draw. She drew a picture of two little girls walking and holding hands. One little girl turned to the other and said, "There is nothing that i would not give up to make you happy."  
  
Lucas went into his room and shut the door. He dreaded the next day. It was Sunday, that meant the shop was closed and there was no school or basketball. With him being grounded, that meant him and Keith would be stuck in that house all day. With the way that things were between them, he knew nothing good could come out of that situation.   
  
Luke turned on his computer and thought he would check to see what Payton was up to. When she came into view he realized that he really cared for her. Yes, she shot him down, but she was confused. She had just got out of a long relationship w/ Nathan and did not just want to jump into another one. He had fun w/ Brooke, but was not sure that she was totally right for him. Payton was the one that he wanted and if he passed up the chance now, he might never get the chance again. He did not want to hurt Brooke, but he had to take the chance w/ Payton. With that thought, he received the email from Payton. He did not know what to think. He finally made the decision and she shot him down again! He was furious. Friends? This girls needed to make up her mind. Fine, if that is the way that she wanted it, then that's the way that it would be. He addressed the email to Payton and wrote the following.   
  
Payton,   
  
Yes, friends.   
  
Luke   
  
With that he went to the phone and called Haley.   
  
H: Hello   
  
L: Hey Hales, did I wake you?   
  
H: Yeah, but you owe me one from last night.   
  
L: I thought you would be w/ Nathan.   
  
H: His mom kicked me out so he could rest.   
  
L: I see.   
  
H: We are going to spend some time together tomorrow night.   
  
(with this, Luke found himself a little jealous. Sunday nights were theirs. They always did something and instead she was going out w/ his Half brother. He found himself angry at Keith again. He could let Haley come over to the house, but instead he is treating him like a prisoner.   
  
H: Luke are you ok? Your not mad that I made plans w/ Nathan tomorrow are you? You are still grounded right? If not I can cancel.   
  
L: No, go. I'm still grounded. It just really **** here right now.   
  
H: I'm sorry Luke. Is there anything I can do?   
  
L: Get keith off my back.   
  
H: I wish I could.   
  
L: Let's change the subject.   
  
H: I need to tell you something.   
  
L: What?   
  
H: Nathan told me that he loved me tonight.   
  
L: Fearing the answer to his next question...And you said.   
  
H: I said it back. I really do Luke.   
  
Luke felt that jealousy thing again, this time a little stronger.   
  
L: Are you happy Haley?   
  
H: Yes   
  
L: Then I'm happy for you. Just be careful. My broth...Nathan does not have the best track record w/ girls.   
  
H: I know Luke and I will be careful. Did you do anything fun tonight?   
  
L: You mean besides stare at my ceiling?   
  
H: Sorry Luke, I forgot.   
  
L: Actually, I made a decision. (he decided that he would tell her about the email from payton, but not about the fact that if it would not have been for that email he would have chosen Payton instead of Brooke. He trusted Haley, but he knew that she was talking to Payton more and did not want anything to slip.)   
  
H: You and Brooke?   
  
L: What do you think?   
  
H: I'm happy if you are Lucas. (Even though she was hoping for Payton over Brooke)   
  
L: I am. I'm going to get going ok? I have to plan my day tomorrow. You know get up, give Keith the silent treatment, count the cracks in the hardwood floor, all that exciting stuff.   
  
H: Laughing. I'm sorry Luke. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you.   
  
L: Dido. 


	3. Sunday

Nathan picks up his cell phone and dials   
  
Haley: Hello?   
  
Nathan: You're late! You were suppose to meet me here a half hour ago!   
  
H: Sorry...(she was opening the cafe door and walked up behind him. Haley tapped Nathan on the shoulder.   
  
N: (Putting his cell away and giving her a kiss) I'm starving and I've been waiting for you to get here, where have you been?   
  
H: I had to get the house cleaned up before my parents got home tonight. I'm not THAT late.   
  
N: I know, but I missed you.   
  
Deb: Hi Haley. (Looking back and forth to both of them). What can i get you guys to eat?   
  
N: Finally!   
  
H: Laughing. Glad to see you are feeling better.   
  
(they both ordered)   
  
N: So what do you want to do tonight?   
  
(Haley stares at him. She can not get over how good looking he is. That hair, those eyes. She got a tingling feeling and felt like she should pinch herself, to make sure that she had not been dreaming the last few weeks.)   
  
HALEY!   
  
H: (snapped out of her thoughts) WHAT!?   
  
N: I said, What do you want to do tonight?   
  
H: (She thought about it for a second)I want to go bowling.   
  
N: Bowling? I haven't done that since we went as a class in 8th grade! Why?   
  
H: Something different. I need a change and it sort of sounds like fun. Maybe I can beat the great Nathan Scott.   
  
N: Don't get your hopes up too high. It's been a while, but I didn't say that I was bad.   
  
H: Well, I guess it is settled then. We're going bowling.   
  
They finish up their meals and start to get up to leave.   
  
D: Where you guys going?   
  
N and H: Bowling. (If he was w/ anyone else but Haley, Deb would have thought he was lying. But w/ Haley it was different. She really liked her son w/ her. She was so sweet and seemed to really care about her son.   
  
D: Bowling? OK, have fun. 10:00 Nathan.   
  
N: WHY? How about 12:00   
  
D: Forget it. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you pushing it. You still need rest.   
  
N: Mom I'm fine. 11:30.   
  
D: Nathan 10, take it or leave it. You can always stay home tonight.   
  
Nathan started to say something, but Haley grabbed his arm.   
  
H: 10 sounds great. By Deb, Nathan loves you.   
  
D: I love you too Nathan.   
  
(Haley drags him out the door.   
  
N: What the hell Haley? (Pulled his arm away)   
  
H: Sorry, but I really want to go bowling and if you kept arguing, you wouldn't have been able to go.   
  
N: This whole over protective mother thing is starting to get old. 10:00, I'm 16, not 6.   
  
H: She loves you. She just taking care of you   
  
N: Yeah whatever. I just want to spend as much time together as we can.   
  
H: Well lets enjoy the time we DO have together instead of complaining about time we DON'T.   
  
(they get into Nathan's car and drive away)  
  
Paris   
  
Micheal and Karen were sitting outside a little cafe. It reminded her a lot of her Cafe. She missed home, she missed Lucas and she missed Keith. She has spent all of her time w/ Michael and he was wonderful. It had been a great week. One that she would never forget. But she also knew that this was not her life. This was a life that she dreamed of many, many years ago. One that she stopped dreaming of that night when Jay was taken from her. Again, all the painful memories came rushing back. She pushed them away again. Michael was handsome and sweet and everything that reminded her of Jay, but he was not Jay. She realized that, and knew that she needed to end this. She needed to go back to her life in Tree Hill. Her son, her job and most of all Keith. He truely had been there for her. He has been there for her and Lucas since the day she found out she was pregnant w/ Lucas. He was there to help her through the pain after Jay was killed. And he was waiting there now, watching out for Lucas and waiting for her to come back.   
  
After ending things w/ Michael she left the cafe and returned to the hotel. Michael had been really upset. He really thought they could make this work after they got back to the states. She stood her ground and told him it was the best week she has had in a long time, but she needed to go back to her real life.   
  
She picked up the phone and dialed.   
  
Deb: Hello, Karen's Cafe how can I help you?   
  
Karen: How is it going?   
  
D: Great! It is great to hear from you. How is your trip?   
  
K: Really great. (Not revealing anything about Michael) But, I miss home. This place is nice to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here.   
  
D: How are the classes?   
  
K: Good. But not really what I thought they would be. I know most of what they are teaching. I think I'm going to come home.   
  
D: Really? Are you sure? Your not doing this because you are worried I can;t handle the cafe, are you?   
  
K: No! I trust you. I just really miss home.   
  
D: Home really misses you. I'm glad you called. (She tells Karen about Dan and Nathan)   
  
K: I'm so sorry Deb. Are you OK?   
  
D: I'm OK. I'm worried about Nathan. How did you raise such a great kid alone? With me and Dan we have really managed to mess things up w/ Nathan.   
  
K: Deb, stop! Nathan is a great kid. Every kid has their share of problems. Lucas is a great kid, but we've had our troubles too.   
  
D: What? Breaking curfew? That's a far cry from taking drugs. I just blame myself for not being there more.   
  
K: You can't change the past. Move forward. It sounds like you are giving him limits. That's what he needs right now. You're there for him now and that is what counts. Just do your best, OK?   
  
D: Thanks Karen. I hope you're right.   
  
K: How is Lucas? Have you seen him lately? (thinking about theor last conversation and remembering that it seemed like he was hiding something.)   
  
D: He has been in a few times, but not since he got grounded.   
  
K: GROUNDED? Why? What did he do?   
  
D: (Surprised that Karen did not know). Karen, I'm sorry, I figured you knew. I really don't know. Haley just mentioned it yesterday when she was working and I didn't ask what he did.   
  
K: Why that little s***. See, all kids have their problems. And I've got news for him, he is going to have a lot more when I get home. He promised that he would behave. This explains the rush to get off the phone the other night. I wonder why Keith did not tell me.   
  
D: I'm sure that he didn't want you to worry. Karen, it's Lucas, I'm sure it is no big deal.   
  
K: I hope you are right.   
  
D: Karen, I have a few customers, so I'm going to go. Take care and let me know when you decide if your coming home early.   
  
K: OK. And thanks for everything that you are doing Deb.   
  
D: It's my pleasure. Goodbye.   
  
K: Goodbye.   
  
Luke was sitting on the couch watching the football game. It had been a pretty good day. He had slept until 12:30 and when he got up there was a note from Keith that he got called out for a tow and then he had to make a quick run out of town for some parts that he neeed for a job that needed to get sone tomorrow. He wasn't going to be back until at least dinner.   
  
The phone rings.   
  
L: Talk to me.   
  
K: Lucas, how many times do i need to tell you not to answer the phone that way.   
  
L: (a little surprised to hear his mom on the phone, she was not going to call until next week) Sorry. How are you?   
  
K: Good. I was actually looking for Haley, I need to ask her a question about the cafe. Is she there?   
  
L: No. Did you try her at her house? I know she is here a lot mom, but she doesn;t live here.   
  
K: I know, but it's sunday and you guys always do movie night. I figured that I would catch her.   
  
(Karen didn't really need to talk to Haley, but she wanted to see if Lucas would come clean about being grounded)   
  
(Lucas did not know what to say. Haley had come over every Sunday night for as long as he could remember. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't feel like getting yelled at anymore this weekend. He had enough of that from Keith.)   
  
L: She didn't come over tonight. Her parents have been gone for a while and they wanted her to stay home and do the whole family bonding thing.   
  
K: Lucas, I have only been gone a week and you are lying to me now? (Starting to raise her voice. She hated it when he lied to her)   
  
L: What? (That's all that he could get out of his mouth. This caught him off guard. Had she talked to Keith? What did she know?)   
  
K: Why isn't Haley there? Try the truth this time.   
  
L: I'm grounded.   
  
K: Yeah, I know, Deb told me. But what I don't know is what you are grounded for and why you and Keith did not tell me Friday night when I called?   
  
Lucas didn't know where to start. She was pretty mad already and it was only going to get worse. He decded to try to lighten the mood.   
  
L: Can I plead the 5th.   
  
K: (Not amused) As a sixteen year old, you have no rights. Lucas, what did you do?   
  
L: I went out w/ Brooke Thursday night and had a few beers...   
  
(Karen cuts him off)   
  
K: Lucas! You are sophomore in high school! How many is a few? Where did you get the alcohol?   
  
L: (Under his breath he says) I had about 8 and we were at a bar playing pool.   
  
K: And how did you get served?   
  
L: I had a fake ID.   
  
Karen didn't say anything and Lucas was hoping maybe the call got disconnected. No such luck.   
  
K: Lucas, I'm speechless. What were you thinking? Is there anything else I need to know?   
  
(Luke decided to hold off at the moment on the tatoo and tell her about what time he got home and see how she took that)   
  
L: I got home a little late.   
  
K: What time is a little late?   
  
L: 3:30.   
  
(Silence again)   
  
L: Hello?   
  
K: I'm here, just not sure what to say to you. How did you get home if you and Brooke were drunk. So help me Lucas, if you tell me that you drove drunk, I will sell that car.   
  
L: We walked. I know how you feel about drinking and driving.   
  
K: Well at least you did one thing right.   
  
Why didn't anyone tell me about this the other night?   
  
L: Because we wanted you to enjoy your trip. Believe me, Keith chewed me out pretty good and said that I had to tell you everything when you got home. He won't even let me have Haley over.   
  
K: Good Lucas. You deserve evrything you get. Hey, do me a favor.   
  
(Luke thought that Karen sounded pretty calm for everything that he just told her and was hoping that she was changing the subject)   
  
L: What?   
  
K: Go walk to your room.   
  
L: Why? (A little confused he got up and went in his room). Ok, I'm here.   
  
K: Good. Look around. Do you like it?   
  
L: I guess. Mom, What are you talking about?   
  
K: I was hoping that you liked it.   
  
L: Why?   
  
K: Because once I get back home, that's where you will be spending all your free time. Got it?   
  
(Lucas finally understood what she was getting at. He decided that story of the tatoo could wait until she got home)   
  
L: Got it. Sorry mom.   
  
K: Not nearly as sorry as you will be if there are any more problems while I'm gone. I mean it Lucas. None. And we are not done talking about this, when I get home, you and I will be having a long talk about your behavior.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: Can I talk to Keith?   
  
L: Not here right now.   
  
K: OK. Just tell him that I called and tell him I will call him tomorrow.   
  
L: All right.   
  
K: I'm going to get going. Lucas...   
  
(Knowing that she is about to start in on him again... Lucas cut her off   
  
L: Mom, i said no more problems. I promise.   
  
K: I'm disappointed Lucas.   
  
L: I know. I'm sorry.   
  
K: OK. I'm going to go. Be good. I love you.   
  
L: I love you too.   
  
Bowling:   
  
H: Alright, last frame. If I knock down 6 pins I win.   
  
N: It will never happen Haley! Even if you did, let's not forget about the last five games that I have won.   
  
H: Luck.   
  
(Nathan smiled at her. He was going easy on her, he wanted her to win one, but she was really bad at this game.)   
  
Haley walked up to the lane and when she went to release the ball she stepped over the line and slipped. She landed flat on her butt.   
  
N: Haley, are you ok? Trying to hold back his laughter.   
  
H: Her butt really hurt, but she was laughing anyway. Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened!   
  
N: you're so red!   
  
H: I'm embarrassed. (She buried her head in his chest)   
  
N: Why? We are the only ones here.   
  
H: Still, I just fell on my a**.   
  
N: That you did and it was quite funny, but you know what else?   
  
H: What?   
  
N: Gutter, I win.   
  
H: (Hitting him in the arm) Is there any sport that you are not great at?   
  
N: Pool? But that's not really a sport.   
  
H: Well maybe we will have to try that next time. (limping away as she says this)   
  
N: Are you ok.   
  
H: Yeah, my butt just hurts.   
  
N: (Grabbing Haley and turning her to face him) I can rub it for you.   
  
H: Tempting, but i think it will be ok. You need to get home. It's almost 10.   
  
N: One more game.   
  
H: No. I don't want your mom to think that I am a bad influence on you.   
  
N: Whatever. I think she really likes you. She was never really thrilled w/ me and Payton.   
  
H: Well lets keep it that way and get you home on time.   
  
(Nathan takes Haley to her house and then goes home)   
  
D: Nathan?   
  
N: Yeah, I'm home.   
  
D: Do you need a new watch for Christmas? I thought I said 10.   
  
N: Seriously mom, I'm only 25 minutes late.   
  
D: But you're late.   
  
(Remembering the advice that Karen gave her about setting limits)   
  
N: I know but...   
  
Deb: But, nothing. When I said 10, I meant 10... not 10:25. Nathan, I told you things were going to change. Your 16 and that means that you have rules to follow. From now on, you need to be home at 10:00 on school nights and 12:30 on weekends.   
  
N: Because I was 25 minutes late?   
  
D: No. Because this is your curfew. Don't forget we start our counseling sessions tomorrow night. You need to be there by 6:00.   
  
N: Is dad going to be there?   
  
D: Yes. I talked to him today about it. He fought me a little like you did, but he came around.   
  
N: Did you threaten to take his car away too?   
  
D: (smiling)No, but I think he is tired of eating take out and he wants to come home.   
  
(Seeing Nathan yawning)   
  
Go to bed sweetie.   
  
N: Good night.   
  
D: Good night.   
  
Lucas is sitting on the coush watching the news and the kitchen door opens.   
  
K: Hey Lucas, sorry I'm so late. I had to go to 3 different places to get the right parts and then I got another call for a tow.   
  
Have you eaten anything?   
  
L: Yeah I ordered in Chinese. There are left overs in the fridge.   
  
K: Thanks. Do anything fun today? (Saying this w/ a smile, trying to lighten things up between them)   
  
L: You trying to be funny?   
  
K: Ok. I see that you're not in a joking mood.   
  
L: Mom called.   
  
K: Really, what did she have to say?   
  
L: She talked to Deb this morning and Deb told her I was grounded and she called me to find out why.   
  
K: Ouch!   
  
L: Yeah. She was not happy.   
  
K: How did she handle the tatoo?   
  
L: Didn't tell her. She was mad enough at the rest.   
  
K: You should have just told her and got it over w/. She would have had time to cool off before she got back.   
  
L: I think that she would have to be gone a year before she would cool off from this one. She asked to talk to you. She's not happy that you did not call her when I got in trouble.   
  
K: Great, I'm in the dog house too.   
  
L: Afraid so. She said that she would call you tomorrow. You can tell her about the tatoo.   
  
K: I don;t think so. I'm leaving town before you so that.   
  
L: She made it pretty clear that when she got back I wouldn't be seeing the outside world for awhile, what's the chances of you letting me go out before she gets back.   
  
K: I was thinking about that tonight. You can go out again starting Thursday.   
  
L: Cool.   
  
K: Not so fast. You are still grounded until then. Straight home after school or practice, if you have it.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: No visitors.   
  
L: (He thought about arguing this one. He really wanted to see Brooke. But he didn;t want to risk him extending the grounding).   
  
OK   
  
K: And when Thursday night rolls around, you have a 10:30 curfew. Not a second later. I'm not waiting up for you all night again.   
  
L: OK.   
  
The phone starts to ring and Keith turns to go answer it. He was really hoping it wasn't Karen.   
  
K: Hello?   
  
H: Hey Keith, can I talk to Lucas?   
  
K: Yep, hold on. Lucas it's Haley.   
  
L: I'll grab it in my room.   
  
(walks to his room and shuts the door)   
  
L: I have a bone to pick w/ you.   
  
H: UH OH, now what did I do?   
  
L: You told Deb I was grounded and she told my mom.   
  
H: Oh. Sorry!   
  
L: Seriously Haley.. first you tell Keith about the fake ID and now this. I'm starting to think that you are trying to get my butt grounded so that you can spend all you time w/ your new boyfriend.   
  
H: Luke, I can;t believe that you just said that! I would never do that to you.   
  
L: Relax. I'm kidding.   
  
H: What did your mom say?   
  
Lucas told Haley about the conversation w/ his mom and Haley told her about her day.   
  
L: See you at school tomorrow?   
  
H: Yep. Love you.   
  
L: Ditto 


	4. Monday

Lucas is walking into school and sees the note posted on the entrance:   
  
All basketball players report to the gym by 7:55.   
  
All the players are sitting around trying to figure out what was going on w/ thier season when nathan walks in. You could hear a pin drop.   
  
N: What the hell is wrong w/ you guys? You look like you have seen a ghost!   
  
Tim: You OK man? We were pretty worried about you. Why did you pass out?   
  
N: (relieved that no one knew what really happened) I was just dehydrated.   
  
Nathan looked at Lucas. Lucas returned the stare. Lucas did not know what to think. He knew the truth. Haley tells him everything. But he wasn't really mad, he felt sorry for him. He knew what kind of an a** Nathan's father could be. At some point Nathan was going to reach his breaking point, a person can only take so much.   
  
Whitey comes walking across the floor.   
  
W: Listen up ladies. I'm talking and you are listening. I have decided that practices and games are suspended until wednesday. (Groans go through the crowd). Fruday night I realized that I was putting too much pressure on you guys to have a perfect season. It's not worth it. I don;t want what happened to Nathan to happen to anyone else. We have forfeited tomorrow night's game and therfore we will no longer have that undefeated season. (again more groans, but everyone knew no to say a word)   
  
Maybe this will take the pressure off you guys and we can all realize that this is just a game and it is not worth lossing one of your teammates over. Next order of business. Can anyone tell me what I am holding in my hand? (Whitey holds up a piece of paper) Well let me indulge you. This is the teams midterm grades as of Friday. No good boys and I am NOT happy. Most of your grades have been dropping since this season started. I won't tolerate this. You all have 2 weeks to get the grades back up or I start suspending players. If I have to I will bench everyone of you. Now go to class and I will see you Wednesday at 3:15.   
  
(Lucas was listening intently to the part about the grades. He knew that he was one of the players that Whitey was referring to. He could not remember the last time that he had really sat down and studied for a test. He had way to much to think about lately that he could not concentrate.)  
  
Nathan was sitting in history class. He only had one more class after this one. It had been a long day. First, no basketball until Wednesday and then every five seconds someone was asking him what happened to him Friday night. He liked that they all cares so much, but everytime someone brought it up, it reminded him how stupid he had been.   
  
Nathan pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. He thought that it looked like a pretty good forgery.   
  
Mr Phillips,   
  
Nathan will not be attending his last class for the next week as we will be attending family therapy.   
  
Dan Scott   
  
Nathan knew that if he told the principal about the family therapy, he would not push the issue. He figured that if his mom was going to make him waste an hour every day of his time, he would take it back by skipping Math. Nathan folded the note and put it back in his pocket just as class was ending. When he walked into the hall, he saw Haley at her locker.   
  
N: Hey good looking.   
  
H: (Blushing)Hey, yourself. How has your day been?   
  
N: It's about to get better. (he hands Haley the note)   
  
H: I thought you said that your sessions aren't until later.   
  
N: They're not. I'm cutting math.   
  
H: Because you are doing so good in that class (Saying this very sarcastic)   
  
N: (Smiling) It's just a week and remember, I have the best tutor in town.   
  
H: Well, you have fun. I have to go. Some of us have class to attend.   
  
N: You're not mad are you?   
  
H: No. Just jealous.   
  
N: Why?   
  
H: I wish I had the guts to cut.   
  
N: Do it.   
  
H: I can't Nathan. I would get caught.   
  
N: No you wouldn't. We can fordge you a note to. Don;t you have a doctors appointment?   
  
H: I can't.   
  
N: Come on Haley, come w/ me. It will be great, we can go to the beach house. We can be all alone.   
  
H: (Considering it) Nathan, I just don't think it would be a good idea. Maybe another day.   
  
N: Fine, Thursday it is.   
  
H: I will think about it. I really gotts go.   
  
N: Ok, see ya. (he kissed her quick before she took off)  
  
The phone is ringing.   
  
Keith: Hello, Keith's body shop, how can i help you?   
  
Karen: You can start by telling me why you didn't call me to tall me that my son was being a s***.   
  
Ke: (A little surprised). Karen, I know that you are mad, but I just didn't want you to have to think about it while you were gone. I would have told you everything when you got back. I would never keep anything from you about your son.   
  
Ka: I'm not mad Keith. Not at you anyway. Lucas is another story. I'm sorry that he is acting up for you. I don;t know what has gotten in to him.   
  
Ke: He's being a teenager. When mom's away, the kids will play.   
  
Ka: Well he better enjoy it now, because when I get back, there won't be anymore playing for him for a while.   
  
Ke: (Laughing)As much as he misses you, I thnk he is really dreading you coming home. You must have chewed him out pretty good.   
  
Ka: Yeah. From the way he made it sound, you didn;t let him off so easy either.   
  
Ke: No. But I can;t wait until you get back. I'm looking forward to going back to uncle Keith instead of warden Keith.   
  
Ka: It's not always a fun job raising a teenager, and I have a feeling it is not going to get any easier any time soon.   
  
(Keith remembers that she does not know about the tatoo yet and decides not to tell her. She will find out soon enough)   
  
Ke: How's your trip.   
  
Ka: Ok. I'm ready to come home.   
  
Ke: Already? It's only been a little over a week.   
  
Ka: I know, but I miss you guys. (remebering the kiss) Chirstmas is only a little ways away and I have never spent a Christmas away from Lucas. I think I might come home early.   
  
Ke: You're not doing this because of the trouble Lucas has gotten into, are you?   
  
Ka: That gave me a little more incentive. I need to get home and punish him good before I cool down too much. (Laughing) But that is not all, I just am ready to be home.   
  
Ke: I would love to have you back for Christmas, but only if it is really what you want to do.   
  
Ka: I haven't decided for sure yet. I will let you know in a few days.   
  
Ke: OK. I have a cutomer.   
  
Ka: Ok. I will let you go, but Keith, if lucas causes you anymore problems, call me right away. OK?   
  
Ke: Yeah. I promise. (feeling really guilty about not telling her about the tatoo.) Bye Karen.   
  
Ka: Bye Keith 


	5. Skipping school

Thursday @ school   
  
Brooke: Hey stranger, where you going?   
  
Nathen: To find Haley. We are cutting last period.   
  
B: Wow, I never would have thought Tutor girl would...   
  
N: Brooke, stop calling her that.   
  
B: Take a joke Nathan. Lighten up. Where are you guys going?   
  
N: The beach house.   
  
B: (Thinking how great it would be to get to be there alone w/ Lucas) Can I come?   
  
N: What? No. We want to be alone.   
  
B: (Starting to talk really loud) Nathan Scott, you wouldn't want anyone to know that you are cutting last period would you?   
  
N: Brooke, Shut up (looking around to see if any teachers were listening) Fine. You can go. Just let me and Haley have some alone time.   
  
B: No Problem (Takes off to find Lucas)   
  
B: Lucas, want to cut last period w/ me?   
  
L: I shouldn't. If I get caught...   
  
B: We won't. (Pulling out a forged note and hands it to Lucas)   
  
Mr Phillips,   
  
Please excuse Lucas from class, he has a dentist appointment at 1:45.   
  
Keith Scott   
  
L: And what excuse are you using.   
  
B: The usual. Cramps. (Smiling)   
  
L: Let's go. Speaking of that, where are we going?   
  
(Brroke knew better then to tell Lucas that we were meeting Haley and Nathan at the lake house)   
  
B: It's a surprise.   
  
They both leave.  
  
Phone ringing:   
  
Deb:Hello.   
  
Doctor: Mrs. Scott?   
  
Deb: Yes?   
  
Doctor: This is Doctor Peters.   
  
D: Yes?   
  
Peters: I was just wondering if we could have a session tonight w/ just you and Dan?   
  
Deb: Sure. Whatever you think is best.   
  
Peters: I just think that if maybe we work through the tension between you and Dan, we will be better able to concentrate on Nathan.   
  
D: OK. I will tell Dan, he is coming over later to pick up a few things before the session.   
  
Peters: OK, I will see you at six.   
  
D: Goodbye.   
  
Deb hangs up a/ the doctor and dials the # to the school.   
  
Principal Phillips: Hello, Principal Phillips.   
  
D: Hi Mr Phillips, this is Deb Scott.   
  
P: How are you?   
  
D: Good, I was just wondering if you could get a not to nathan in his last class and tell him that the he does not have to attend the therapy session tonight?   
  
P: (Confused) I will try to catch him, but I'm sire he already left for the session. The last class has started.   
  
D: What? Why would he leave for the session during school? It is not until 6:00.   
  
P: The note that he gave me on Monday said that he would be missing his last class all week to attend these classes. It was signed by Dan.   
  
D: (Catching on to what happened) I'm sorry Mr Phillips, I think that my son must have forged that note to cut his math class every day.   
  
P: Oh.   
  
D: Don't worry, this will not happen again. I will take care of this when I see him tonight. And please know that I will support whatever punishment you feel is necessary for him at school   
  
P: I know that he is going through a lot right now at home...   
  
D: No special treatment. That is the problem. He thinks that since he is the star of the basketball team, he can do whatever he wants. What is the normal punishment for skipping out of 4 classes?   
  
P: A detention for each.   
  
D: Then that is what I expect him to get.   
  
P: OK. I will call him into the office in the morning.   
  
D: Thank you. And from now on, if there is anything that Nathan needs to leave school for, I will call you personally.   
  
P: OK. Goodbye Mrs. Scott.   
  
D: Goodbye  
  
Pulling up to the beach house:   
  
L: You're kidding me right?   
  
B: Listen Lucas. I knew that if I told you where we were going, you never wouldhave went for it.   
  
L: You're right. Take me home.   
  
(Haley and Nathan pull up)   
  
N: What the hell?   
  
H: (seeing Brooke's car) What is she doing here.   
  
N: I said that Brooke could come, so that she would not bust us, but I didn't know that she was bring HIM!   
  
H: (Seeing Lucas she was happy. She had not got to spend much time w/ him lately w/ school and Nathan and him being grounded. Nathan, yiou need to give it a chance. He is my best friend. Eventually, you guys are going to have to get along.   
  
N: (Knowing that arguing about Lucas was just wasting the little time that they had alone together, he gave in.) Fine, Haley, but I want some time w/ just you and me.   
  
H: OK. (getting out of the car andgoing over to Lucas's side of the car)   
  
L: You skipped school?   
  
H: I am just as shocked to see you here!   
  
L: I'm not staying. Brooke tricked me.   
  
H: Come on Luke. Nathan said that he would give it a chance if you did. Please!?   
  
L: Fine Haley, but one bad reamark and I'm gone and you can't be mad at me.   
  
H: Deal.   
  
(Everyone heads into the house)   
  
B: Nathan, you have any blankets?   
  
N: Yeah, in the closet.   
  
(Brooke grabs a few sodas and a blanket and Lucas's hand and heads out to the beach.)   
  
(Haley watched them at they left and really wished that Payton was w/ Lucas instead of Brooke. Look at the bad influence that she has had on him. The tatoo, drinking and now skipping school. Realizing that she was also skipping school, she smiled.)   
  
N: What are you smiling about?   
  
H: Just thinking what a bad influence you are on me.   
  
N: It's one time of skipping Haley. Sue me.   
  
(Nathan didn't want to waste any more time, he grabbed Haley and pulled her close to him. They began to kiss... meanwhile)   
  
L: where are we going?   
  
B: The beach.   
  
(She lays the blanket down and hands him a soda)   
  
L: Thanks. (laying down)   
  
B: (laying down next to him and giving him a kiss) I owe you.   
  
L: For what.   
  
B: The congratulations for your great game the other night.   
  
L: I almost forgot.   
  
(Brooke turns him on his back and climbs on top of him.)   
  
(Nathan looks at the clock)   
  
N: oh S***.   
  
H: What?   
  
N: Practice, we're late.   
  
(Got up and ran out the back door)   
  
LUCAS!   
  
L: WHAT?   
  
N: We gotts go. We're late for practice.   
  
L: I forgot.   
  
B: Skip it Baby.   
  
L: Can't, game tomorrow night!   
  
B: Fine. Go.   
  
L: I'm going to see if I can catch a ride w/ Nathan. Can you take Haley home?   
  
B: I suppose.   
  
L: Thanks. Be nice.   
  
B: I'll be a perfect angel. See you tonight?   
  
L: I'll pick you up at 6:30.   
  
B: Don't be late.   
  
L: Wouldn't dream of it. (running up to the house)   
  
N: Let's go. Whitey's going to kill us.   
  
L: Can I get a ride w/ you? Brooke said that she would take Haley home.   
  
N: Yeah. Haley is that ok w/ you?   
  
H: Yeah. go.   
  
N: You wanna go out tonight?   
  
H: Of course.   
  
N: I have a session at 6:00. I'lll pick you up at 7:15.   
  
L: Let's go.   
  
N: OK!   
  
(Lucas and Nathan Leave. Brooke walks in shortly after and looks at Haley)   
  
B: You ready?   
  
H: Yeah. Thanks for the ride.   
  
B: Anytime.   
  
(For a second, Haley thought she was sincere)   
  
(Haley and Brooke leave)   
  
Deb is in the kitchen when Dan walks in.   
  
Dan: Hey, I know you don't want me here, I just need to grab a few things.   
  
(turns to walk away)   
  
Deb: Your son forged a note and has been skipping school all week.   
  
Dan: What? Where is he?   
  
Deb: I don't know. I would -assume- basketball practice. He usually comes home to change before our sessions.   
  
(Just as she says that, she hears the from door open. They walk into the living room to find Nathan)   
  
N: (surprised to see Dan) Sorry I'm late mom. I had a long practice. (He was not about to tell her that he had been late, so Whitey had him and Lucas doing laps for a 1/2 hour after practice). I'll go get a quick shower and be right down.   
  
Deb: The session got cancelled for the night. I tried to get a hold of you at school to let you know, but your principal thought you already left.   
  
(Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. Busted)   
  
Dan: (Yelling) Damn it Nathan. Do you realize if you get in trouble at school they could suspend you from the team. Then what? Where would you be then?   
  
Deb: Dan! Stop yelling at him. This is about more then basketball. Look at the bigger picture. Forget that damn game for 2 minutes.   
  
Dan: (Turning towards Deb). This is your fault. If I was here or if Nathan would have been with me, he never would have pulled this crap. You haven't been there for years and you think that you can just walk in and take over. I know what is best for my son, you don't know anything about him!   
  
Deb: (furious) "MY" son! Don't you mean OUR son? Get out! You haven't taken anything away from those sessions have you? You are just going to them to get me to let you back in this house. Well I got news for you, as long as things stay the way they are right now, you are never coming back. GET OUT!   
  
(Nathan and Dan just stood there in shock. Deb had never stood up for herself like that. Deb walked to the door and opened it)   
  
D: Get out.   
  
(Dan left)   
  
N: Thanks for sticking up for me. (leans in to give her a hug)you ok?   
  
D: (Still a little shakey, but happy that she finally stood up to Dan) Yeah, I'm fine sweetie.   
  
N: Good. I'm going to take a shower. Since there is no session tonight, I can get over to haley's a little early.   
  
D: Freeze! Sit!   
  
(Deb points to the couch. They both go to sit down. With everything that just happened, Nathan forgot why they got in the fight to begin w/. He forgot that she found out that he skipped school.)   
  
D: You're forging notes and skipping school now? What is that all about.   
  
N: I just got sick of everyone asking me how I was.   
  
D: Must have been rough on you to have everyone care (saying this sarcastically)I can see why you needed to skip class.   
  
N: That's not it. It just reminded me how stupid it was to take the drugs in the first place.   
  
D: Good, I want you to keep thinking of that so you don't ever do it again.   
  
N: Not again Mom! I told you I wouldn't. I don't know what else to say to convince you.   
  
D: I want to believe you. Right now we are talking about you skipping school anyway. Where have you been going.   
  
N: The beach house.   
  
D: Nathan, this needs to stop!   
  
N: It will. I'm sorry. No more skipping.   
  
Can I go get ready for my date.   
  
D: (Laughing) Are you serious? You don;t have a date.   
  
N: Mom, come on...   
  
D: You're grounded until further notice.   
  
N: Grounded... I haven't been grounded since like, 6th grade.   
  
D: Then it's long over due. School, basketball and home. That's it. And that includes no Haley.   
  
N: MOM, THIS IS CRAP!(Yelling)   
  
D: Watch it Nathan. Don't raise your voice to me.   
  
N: (Louder) IT'S CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!   
  
D: Go to your room and don't come out until you are ready to TALK to me and not YELL.   
  
N: GLADLY! (Nathan takes off to his room and slams the door behind him)   
  
(Deb jumps at the sound. She got up to get some tylenol hoping that would stop the pounding in her head.)   
  
The phone rings.   
  
Deb: Hello?   
  
Haley: Hi Deb, is Nathan there?   
  
D: Hi Haley. Yes he is.   
  
H: Can I talk to him? He is late picking me up.   
  
D: Actually Haley, I will have to have him call you later. We are dealing w/ a few things right now.   
  
H (worrying that the counceling session did not gowell) Is he OK?   
  
D: Yes, he's fine. Just in a little trouble. He won't be able to go out tonight.   
  
H: Oh. (Wondering if he got caught cutting class).   
  
D: I'll have him call you later, OK?   
  
H: Ok. Bye.   
  
D: Bye   
  
(Deb walks upstairs and knocks on the door)   
  
N: What?   
  
D: (She could tell by the tone of Nathan's voice, that he still had not cooled down.)   
  
Is it safe to come in yet?   
  
(Nathan said nothing. He was laying on hi back on his bed, throwing a baseball in the air)   
  
Haley called.   
  
N: (Realizing that he completely forgot to call her) I suppose I'm grounded from the phone now too? (Sarcastic and never looking at his mother)   
  
D: Keep up the attitude and it can be arranged. I told her that you would call her later.   
  
N: Fine.   
  
D: Do you cant to talk about this?   
  
N: Are going to let me go out tonight if I do?   
  
D: No.   
  
N: Then I don't want to talk. Dad would never have grounded me.   
  
D: So you want your dad to move back in here just so that you could do whatever you want? Were you happy when he was here? Were you happy with the way that he treated you?   
  
N: NO. But I'm not happy now! You feel guilty about not being around when I was younger. That's not my fault. You can;t just walk in here and change everything, just because you got bored w/ your job and decided to try to be a mom. I'm not a kid anymore and that is how you havew been treating me lately. (Nathan knows that he was coming dangerously close to crossing the line, but he did not care, he was mad) Dad was right, you know nothing about me.   
  
D: (Everything that he was saying was hurting her. She did everything that she could to fight back the tears. She was angry too. She couldn't believe that nathan was acting like such a spoiled brat. Deb grabbed the ball in mid-air so she would have his complete attention.) LOOK AT ME!   
  
(Realizing that he went too far, he sat up and looked at his mom.   
  
D: You're right Nathan. I do feel guilty. I lost a lot of time w/ you and I will have to live with that forever. But I am here now and I am not going to let you throw your life away. Like it or not, you are stuck w/ me. And your comment about me not knowing you at all... well, now that you are grounded we will have a lot of one on one time to get to know each other again. And Nathan, the way that you are acting right now, we are ging to have weeks and weeks of bonding time.   
  
N: (Knowing that he really hurt her) Mom, I'm sorry...   
  
D: I'm not finished. I think that you have said enough. It's my turn. You don't want me treating you like a kid, but you are acting like a two year old throwing atantrum, because he did not get his way. Grow up. I can't be there every second making your decisions for you. You have to make those yourself. You're 16 and need to realize that when you make a bad choice, you will have to face the consequences. You chose to take drugs, and the result was that you ended up in the emergency room. This time your bad choice was skipping school. You skipped, you got caught and you are being punished. Deal w/ it.   
  
(With this, she walked out of the room.)   
  
(Nathan sat there in shock for the second time in one day. He could not believe how Deb was sticking up for herself. First Dan and now him. He was starting to feel really bad about what he had said to her. He had been such a jerk.)Lucas got out of his car and ran into the house. His legs were throbbing. Him and Nathan had to run laps after practice because they were late. Lucas didn;t realize that not having practice for a few days would make him that out of shape. He had to kick it in the butt if he wanted to grab a shower before he had to go pick up Brooke. Lucas came around the corner not paying attention and ran straight into Keith.   
  
K: Where's the fire? (Bending down to pick up the newspaper that went flying out of his hand.)   
  
L: Sorry Keith. I'm just running late. I have a date.   
  
K: With Brooke? (Hoping he would say no)   
  
L: Yeah. (noticing the look of disapproval on his face) Keith man, give her a chance. She's not as bad as you think she is. I don't have time to get into this w/ you again.   
  
The phone rings and Lucas answers thinking it was Brooke)   
  
L: I'm on my way...   
  
Karen: On your way where?   
  
L: Hi mom. (Luke gave a helpless look to Keith, hoping he would come to the rescue. Keith just got a smirk on his face and watched Lucas sqirm as he talked to his mom. He knew that she was probably going to give him the fifth degree. It would have more of an effect coming from her then him anyway.)   
  
Karen: Hi. Where are you off to?   
  
L: I have a date.   
  
Karen: With?   
  
L: Brooke.   
  
Ka: Aren't you grounded?   
  
L: Yesterday was my last day.   
  
Ka: Keith's being a little easy on you isn't he?   
  
L: Yeah, but he figured that you would make up for it when you got home.   
  
Ka: He's right.   
  
L: I don;t mean to do this mom, but I am already late. I gotta go.   
  
Ka: OK. Not too late.   
  
L: Don't worry about that, Keith gave me a 10:30 curfew.   
  
Ka: Good. No trouble...   
  
L: I know mom. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye.   
  
Ka: I love you too, put Keith on the phone please.   
  
(Hangs Keith the phone and walks out the door)   
  
Ke: Hi Karen.   
  
Ka: Hi. You're a big softey, you know that?   
  
Ke: Why?   
  
Ka: Letting him go out already.   
  
Ke: Yeah I know, but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt that he will stay out of trouble.   
  
Ka: I hope so.   
  
Ke: I love to watch him on the phone w/ you. You can tell how much he repects and loves you. He was looking at me for help when you first called.   
  
Ka: that's because he knows that he is in trouble. Guess what?   
  
Ke: What?   
  
Ka: I'm coming home.   
  
Ke: When?   
  
Ka: I should get in around 4 AM on Sunday. Don't tell Luke, I want it to be a surprise.   
  
Ke: Can I pick you up at the airport.   
  
Ka: I'll take a cab. It's too late of a flight. I don;t want to put you out.   
  
Ke: I don't open on sundays and I WANT to pick you up.   
  
Ka: If you are sure...   
  
Ke: I am.   
  
Ka: Ok. I will see you then.   
  
Ke: Can't wait. Bye.   
  
Ka: Bye 


	6. The Dates

Lucas and Brooke are in the car.   
  
L: What do you want to do?   
  
(Brooke is looking out the window and does not respond).   
  
L: Brooke?   
  
(Still nothing)   
  
L: Brooke, are you going to be mad at me all night? I said I was sorry for being late. I had to run laps and my mom called. I couldn't just hang up on her and it is your fault that I had to run the laps.   
  
B: My fault? How is it my fault?   
  
L: She speaks.   
  
B: Shut up. How was it my fault?   
  
L: You made me skip out of school and then your sexy body distracted me and I was late for practice.   
  
B: (Smiling) You think I'm sexy.   
  
L: Oh my God Brooke. You are beautiful.   
  
B: Well I guess in that case, I forgive you for being late.   
  
L: Thanks. So what are we going to do tonight?   
  
B: How about a movie? There are a few that I want to see.   
  
L: We missed the 7:00 showings.   
  
B: Then we will go eat and then hit a late one.   
  
L: Can't, I have a 10:30 curfew.   
  
B: Are you kidding me?   
  
L: Wish I was.   
  
B: God Luke. Your uncle has to get off your case.   
  
L: You think he is bad, wait till my mom gets back. My a** is grass.   
  
B: You need parents like mine. They don't care what I do as long as I stay out of their way and don't embarass them in front of their rich friends.   
  
L: I don't think your parents could really be like that.   
  
B: They are.   
  
L: How do you feel about that?   
  
B: I get to do whatever i want to.   
  
L: Maybe if we took my mom and uncle and mixed them w/ your parents, we would both be better off.   
  
B: How was your ride home today w/ your brother?   
  
L: (cringing at that word) Let's refer to him as Nathan please.   
  
B: OK, sorry. How was the ride home today w/ nathan.   
  
L: we didn't kill each other. We didn't really talk that much either. I think we are at a truce right now. We have to be civil to each other for Haley's sake. Speaking of that, how was YOUR ride home?   
  
B: About the same. We have nothing in common Luke except...   
  
L: Except?   
  
B: You.   
  
L: So did you talk about me?   
  
B: Yep.   
  
L: And?   
  
B: Not telling.   
  
L: Come on. That's not fair.   
  
B: Life's not fair, sexy.   
  
L: Tell me.   
  
B: Nope   
  
L: Fine. I will just call Haley, she tells me everything. (goes to pick up his phone)   
  
B: You're not really going to call another girl on our date are you?   
  
L: Are you going to tell me?   
  
B: Fine. She told me about the day that you guys first met?   
  
L: I'm going to kill her. She promised that she would never tell anyone that story again.   
  
B: But Luke, it's so cute.   
  
L: It's embarassing. (feeling his face get red)   
  
B: You're blushing.   
  
L: I told you, it's embarassing.   
  
B: You were showing off on your little bike.   
  
L: I was 6.   
  
B: She said that at first she was so impressed that you could ride your bike on the street because she wasn't allowed to do that.   
  
L: I know the story Brooke, I was there.   
  
B: And when you were riding down the rode, you were showing her how you could ride no handed and wiped out.   
  
L: Again, I was there. Can we change the subject.   
  
B: You wanted me to tell you. She said that you were crying. Oh Luke, how sweet.   
  
L: Seriously Brooke.   
  
B: Haley said that she practically had to carry you into the cafe.   
  
L: I was really hurt.   
  
B: Whatever. You scraped your little knee.   
  
L: Did she tell you the rest?   
  
B: Just that you guys have been friends ever since.   
  
L: She always leaves this part out. After we got to the cafe and my mom put a bandaid on my knee, we sat down and had a soda. Well of course she opens her big mouth and tells my mom that I was riding on the street when I fell.   
  
B: So?   
  
L: I was not allowed on the street w/ my bike I jsut told Haley I could to impress her. When my mom got me home that night, I got my first and only spanking.   
  
B: (laughing) you only got spanked once? I use to get spanked all the time. That's when my parents didn't have their rich social circle and they actually noticed me.   
  
L: I think my mom cried harder after she spanked me then I did. She said that she wanted to make sure that I never put myself in that much danger again. I never rode on the street again until she said it was ok. I guess she got her point across.   
  
B: I guess so. I'm confused, why do you like Haley again? If it was her fault you got spanked, then...   
  
L: That girl was relentless. She felt so bad when I told her, that she was coming to the cafe everyday until I accepted her apology. Plus she brought me cookies too. She never gave up. But I never let her forget how much trouble she got me in. In fact, now that I think about it, she gets me into a lot of trouble.   
  
B: Wow.   
  
L: What?   
  
B: I'm jealous. You guys are so close. So have you guys ever hooked up?   
  
L: Never.   
  
B: Why?   
  
L: Because she is like a sister to me. It's just not there. I would never want anything to be weird between us. Ok, I don't mean to change the subject, but it is 9:00 and we are running out of time. What do you want to do?   
  
B: I'm hungry. Let's eat.   
  
L: Food it is.   
  
(Lucas is now in Brooke's driveway. They have been pretty hot and heavy for 15 minutes and Lucas looks at the clock.)   
  
L: I gotta go Brooke, it's 10:25.   
  
B: Stay w/ me tonight.   
  
L: I can't. I'm in enough trouble w/ my mom the way it is.   
  
B: Then let me stay w/ you.   
  
L: I wish, Keith is there. He would not go for it.   
  
B: What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I will sneak in. I'll be quiet as a mouse, he will never know that I am there. What do you say?   
  
L: I guess it could work. I'll set the alarm really early and get you home before he wakes up. Let's try it.   
  
(Lucas and Brooke get home at 10:45. The lights are all off and Karen's door is shut.)   
  
L: (Whispering) He must me sleeping. Be quiet.   
  
B: SHH (Putting her finger to he lips)   
  
(they make it safely to his room. As soon as they get there, Brroke takes off her shirt to reveal a red satin bra.)   
  
B: What do you say we skip right to the good stuff.   
  
L: No arguement here. (Lucas takes off his shirt and grabs Brooke by the waist and lowers her onto the bed. He softly lays on top of her. He kisses he pasionately until the door flies open and the light goes on.   
  
K: Lucas, I told you 10:30 and not a second...   
  
(Keith sees what is going on. Lucas and brooke both get up.)   
  
B: Seriously, don't you think that it is rude just to come into Lucas's room w/o knocking? (they are both putting their shirts back on)   
  
K: You need to go.   
  
B: Whatever. (walks out the door)   
  
(Keith turns to Lucas)   
  
K: You were late.   
  
L: No I wasn't. You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you.   
  
K: I was waiting for you until 10:35 and you were not home.   
  
L: I was only 15 minutes late Keith. Give me a little credit.   
  
K: 15 minutes late and had a girl in your bed. Well tomorrow you can be in at 10:00. Alone.   
  
L: It's Friday night Keith.   
  
K: We will keep this up, Luke until you can follow the rules. Got it?   
  
L: You're not being fair.   
  
K: Well why don't we call your mom and ask her if she thinks I am being fair?   
  
L: You gonna use that as a threat until she comes home?   
  
K: If it works.   
  
L: I'm going to bed.   
  
K: Sweet dreams.   
  
(Keith leaves the room)   
  
Lucas dials Haley   
  
H: Hello?   
  
L: Hey.   
  
H: What's wrong?   
  
L: Keith and I got into it again.   
  
H: Now why?   
  
L: I was fifteen minutes late and I was making out w/ Brooke in my bed.   
  
H: (Laughing) Luke, you and Keith are going to kill each other before your mom gets back.   
  
L: It's not funny.   
  
H: Besides that, how was your date?   
  
L: Great. Oh, by the way, I can't believe you told Brooke that story today. You promised...   
  
H: Oh, I think I hear my mom calling. I gotta go.   
  
L: Haley, you are lying.   
  
H: What was I suppose to do? We have nothing in common except you. She asked how we met, so I told her. It's your fault, you made me ride home w/ her.   
  
L: And you conveniently left out the part about how you got me spanked.   
  
H: I don't like that part of the story.   
  
L: I see. How was your date?   
  
H: Didn't have one.   
  
L: Why?   
  
H: Not really sure. I called Nathan's house, but his mom said that he was in trouble and could not go out. She never said why, but she said that she would have him call me and I haven't heard anything.   
  
L: I bet he got busted skipping. God I hope i didn't. That will really get under Keith's skin.   
  
H: Yeah, i don't want to get caught either. But I did have fun.   
  
L: yeah, me too. I'm going to get going, I have to do a little homework for once.   
  
H: OK. I love you.   
  
L: Me too. Bye   
  
H: Bye  
  
The phone rings.   
  
H: Hello?   
  
N: You mad at me?   
  
H: No, but I was wondering if you were ever going to call me.   
  
N: Sorry, I wanted to make sure my mom was asleep before I went downstairs to get the phone.   
  
H: Why?   
  
(Tells Haley what happened between him and his mom.)   
  
N: I was an a**. My evil personality kicked back in tonight.   
  
H: Yeah, I don;t miss that side of you.   
  
N: Haley, I don't mean to rush, but I need to go. I'm not sure if I'm suppose to be using the phone. Sorry again about missing our date.   
  
H: That's OK. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you.   
  
N: I love you too.   
  
Nathan is driving in his car. He picks up his phone and notices one missed call. He dials to listen to his messages.   
  
Message: Nathan this is your mom, you were suppose to be home 30 minutes ago. You're grounded, remeber?   
  
(Nathan looks at the clock and see that she left that 15 minutes ago)   
  
N: (talking to himself) call now and get it over with or face the firing squad when I get home?   
  
(Dials the phone)   
  
(Deb looks at the caller ID when the phone rings and see that it is her son.)   
  
D: This better be good young man, or that car will not leave this driveway for a week.   
  
N: Mom relax. I'm almost home.   
  
D: Great. But that does not explain why you are 45 minutes late.   
  
N: I just got out of practice. I had to stay after to run laps because I showed up late.   
  
D: Why?   
  
N: Well, that is you fault.   
  
D: How?   
  
N: You see, this certain person, I willnot name any names, insisted that Pricipal Phillips give me detention.   
  
D: consequences Nathan. We talked about that last night.   
  
N: I know, but I could have gotten out of them.   
  
D: That's no OK Nathan. Your charm and good looks have gotten you out of a lot of trouble it seems.   
  
N: Well, What can I say (Being very arrogant)   
  
D: You can say that you are almost home. We are gong to be late for our session.   
  
N: Pulling in the driveway now.   
  
D: Good. Hurry.   
  
(Nathan grabs the card that he bought and filled out before school this morning and ran in the house.)   
  
D: You have 2 minutes.   
  
N: OK. This is for you. (Handing her the card and giving her a kiss on the cheek.)   
  
I"m sorry about last night.   
  
(He runs up the stairs, taking them 2 @ a time)   
  
(Deb opend the envelope and pulls out the card. The front has a picture of a little kid crying and the inside reads:   
  
"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
Mom,   
  
I saw this card and figured it looked like me throwing my tantrum last night. I did not mean the things I said to you. You really do know me better then anyone else. Especially Dad.   
  
I'm so sorry.   
  
Love,   
  
Nathan   
  
(A tear rolled down Deb's cheek as Nathan came flying down the steps.)   
  
N: OK. Ready.   
  
(Deb gives him a hug)   
  
D: Thanks, I needed this. (Holding up the card)   
  
N: I was a jerk. Forgive me?   
  
D: Of course.   
  
N: Now, do you think we can renegotiate this whole grounded thing? (Smiling)   
  
D: (Pushing him out the door) Your card was sweet, but not THAT sweet. Let's go, we are going to be late.   
  
Deb, Dan and Nathan are walking out of their therapy session.   
  
Dan: Well that was fun (Sarcastic)   
  
De: Dan, then don't come anymore, if you are going to have that attitude.   
  
N: So if I have a bad attitude, then I don;t have to some?   
  
De: Nathan, I already told you that you dont HAVE TO come.   
  
(Nathan looks at his mom hopefully)   
  
N: Really?   
  
De: Yep, just hand me the keys to your car and tell Whitey tomorrow at practice that you are no longer on the team.   
  
N: What time do I need to be here tomorrow?   
  
De: Somehow I thought that you would see it my way.   
  
Dan: Nate, Coe and Valley play tonight. It's only a 1/2 hour drive. I thought we could go watch the game and then grab something to eat. You play both those teams after the christmas break and it would not hurt you to watch their players.   
  
N: Can't.   
  
D: If you have plans w/ your little girlfriend, you can cancel them.   
  
N: Her name is Haley, and I don;t have plans w/ her. Mom grounded me.   
  
Da: For skipping? Getting tough w/ our boy Deb? (Looking at Deb and then back at Nathan)   
  
Good, but I'm sure she will let you go w/ me.   
  
(Deb seeing that Nathan was glad to have the excuse to get out of going, came to his recue)   
  
De: No, Dan. He is grounded. He can't keep doing whatever he wants and get away w/ it. He has rules now that he WILL follow (Looking at Nathan to make sure he got her point) and if he chooses not to, he will be punished. And Dan, IF you ever move back in, the rules will stay and you will enforce them also.   
  
(Deb would have let him go w/ his dad. Eventually Dan and Nathan would have to work this out, but obviously Nathan was not ready yet.)   
  
D: Whatever. (Leaves)   
  
N: (Looking at his mom) Thanks.   
  
D: You're welcome sweetie.   
  
Lucas and Brooke were driving.   
  
B: So wher are we going?   
  
L: Wait and see.   
  
B: So how was Keith last night after I last?   
  
L: Chewed me out as usuual.   
  
B: I figured that he would have grounded you again.   
  
L: Came close I have to be home at 10:00.   
  
B: It's already 7:30. This is really starting to get old Lucas.   
  
L: I know, but he threatened to call my mom again.   
  
B: So let him.   
  
L: Easy for you to say Brooke, you don't know my mom. She will be on her way back. But I don't think Keith will call her. At least not for me breaking curfew. He wants her to have this trip as much as I do. I think it is just a threat. I'm calling his bluff tonight and taking my chances.   
  
B: That's the Lucas I like to see. (realizing that they were at the bar where they had their first date). Isn't this where you got in all the trouble in the first place?   
  
L: Yes, but this is also where I loosened up and had a great time. Just no more tatoos. I can't drink either, Keith took the ID.   
  
B: Well it just so happens that I have another just in case. (Pulls out the new ID for Lucas)   
  
L: You never quit amazing me. I still can't drink. I don't want to push it and I am driving.   
  
B: My driving ability actually improves after a few drinks.   
  
L: I can't do it. My mom's friend was killed in a car accident when she was a teenager. The driver was drunk. She has preached and preached to me never to do it. I promised her.   
  
B: You really love her don't you?   
  
L: Yeah, I do. I don't know if she will still love me when she gets back from her trip and finds out what I have been up to, but...   
  
B: But you will just look at her w/ the gorgeous eyes and she will have to forgive you.   
  
L: Somehow, I don't think that my eyes are going to help me with her.   
  
B: They might help you get lucky tonight sexy.   
  
L: Let's go in.   
  
(Lucas and Brooke play pool and darts for a while and by 11:00 Brooke has had about 5 beers.)   
  
B: You sure you don't want any? (At that moment his phone rings. Lucas looks at caller ID and shows it to Brooke.)   
  
Keith. He sure knows how to put a damper on the mood. Lucas shuts off the phone and grabs Brooke around the waste.   
  
L: How about you show me that sexy tatoo again? (He leans in and gives her a hard, passionate kiss)   
  
B: If we go back to my place, you can get a much better look at it.   
  
L: What are we waiting for?   
  
B: Let's go.   
  
(Brooke and Lucas walk into her house.)   
  
B: (stumbling as she approaches the stairs)   
  
Want to see my room?   
  
L: I thought you would never ask.   
  
(Lucas and Brooke have been kissing for a while)   
  
L: So how about that tatoo.   
  
B: You first. (She starts to take off his shirt. He had such a great body. Not too muscular, just right. Her hands started to move lower to his jeans and he stopped her.   
  
L: No, it's my turn to see that tatoo. (He began to unbutton her jeans when she pushed him off the top of her and went running out of the room. Luke thought he night have taken it too far and went after her.)   
  
L: Brooke, I'm sorry, wait.   
  
(She runs into the bathroom at the end of the hall he follows her. She lifts the lid on the toilet and throws up. Lucas was trying to hold back the laughter.)   
  
L: Are you ok?   
  
B: I guess that last shot might have been a little too much.   
  
L: Yeah, I would say. You just didn;t want me to see you tatoo again.   
  
B: (Standing up) We could continue where we left off.   
  
L: First of all, I'm not about to kiss that mouth again tonight, and second, you still don't look so good.   
  
B: I still don't FEEL good either.   
  
L: Boy am I glad I did not drink w/ you tonight. Come on. (taking her by the hand) lets get you to bed.   
  
(Lucas laid next to Brooke until she fell asleep and then realized it was after 2:00. Keith was going to be hot.   
  
(Lucas is driving home. He takes the cell phone out of his pocket and turns it back on and dials to listen to his messages.)   
  
1st Message:   
  
Lucas, this is Keith. I'm sick of this. You were suppose to be home an hour ago. At least you could call me and let me know that you are alright.   
  
(Lucas rolls his eyes and deletes the message)   
  
2nd Message:   
  
Lucas, this is Haley, I'm bored, call me.   
  
3rd Message:   
  
Hi, it's Payton. I haven't seen or talked to you in over a week. I almost think that you are avoiding me. Call me if you want.   
  
(It took Lucas a few seconds to process the last message. Payton. He had seen her a few times at school and in a way he was avoiding her. He was still upset with her for changing her mind again about just wanting to be friends. Lucas thought for a second about calling her back, but then put the phone back in his pocket.)   
  
(Lucas pulled into the driveway and as quietly as he could, went to his room. Just as he laid down on his bed, the door went flying open.)   
  
K: You're late.   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: four and a half hours late.   
  
L: Yeah. (never looking at him)   
  
K: That's it? Do you enjoy this Lucas? I was sitting here worried about you.   
  
L: Keith, seriously. I was not drinking and I didn't get a tatoo. Is it really that big of a deal if I stay out past curfew?   
  
K: Well why don't we give your mom a call and find out if she thinks that this is a big deal.   
  
L: There you go again. Keith, are you really gong to call her and upset her because I broke curfew? You want her to worry about this and think that you can't handle things while she is gone?   
  
K: I don't know what else to do w/ you Lucas. You just keep pushing and pushing. Everyday is a new thing. A new fight.   
  
L: Then lay off.   
  
K: No. If you can't go out and be home by curfew then you don't need to go out.   
  
L: Let me guess, you're grounding me again.   
  
K: (knowing Karen would be home in less then 36 hours) Until your mom get home and then she can decide what to do w/ you. What has gotten onto you Lucas?   
  
L: YOU! I'M SICK OF YOU!!! YOU HAVE BEEN ON MY FRICKIN CASE SINCE MOM LEFT. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER OR MY MOTHER AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. IF YOU WANT A KID TO PUSH AROUND SO BAD HAVE ONE OF YOUR OWN. JUST GO HOME KEITH, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I DON'T NEED YOU.   
  
(Keith, not knowing what to say, turned around and walked out of Lucas's bedroom. He walked to Karen's room, packed his bag and left.)   
  
(Lucas laid on his bed. He knew he went too far. He just snapped. Lucas heard Keith's truck start outside and got up and looked out the window. He was really leaving.)   
  
The Cafe:   
  
H: We are really busy today!   
  
D: Yeah, everyone must be out doing some last minute Christmas shopping.   
  
(The door opens and in walks Nathan)   
  
H: Hey, what's up?   
  
N: Not much. I had to stop in and give my mom this letter. (Hands the envelope to Deb.)   
  
D: It's a letter from Aunt Sharon. Why did you bring this here?   
  
N: I figured that you would want to read it right away. You were just saying that you wondered how she was doing.   
  
D: I think that it could have waited until I got home. Nathan, you are grounded. You are suppose to be at home.   
  
N: The letter looked important.   
  
D: Go home.   
  
N: Mom, I'm bored.   
  
D: Good, you're not suppose to be having fun. It's a punishment. How about you get out your math book and make up the work that you missed while you were skipping?   
  
(Haley is standing and watching the whole show, trying not to laugh.)   
  
N: Can't I stay and help out. You guys look busy.   
  
D: NO! Go home.   
  
N: (Begging) Please, I can't take it.   
  
D: Nathan, It's been less then 2 days.   
  
N: I know. Can I stay and eat breakfast with Haley?   
  
D: NO! Go home.   
  
N: Can Haley come over tonight?   
  
D: NO! GO HOME! (Deb almost cracks a smile at the scene. She picks up a piece of paper and writes on it and hands it to her son.)   
  
N: What's this?   
  
D: Since you are so bored, I wrote a few chores that need to be done around the house. Those should occupy your time. Have them done before your game.   
  
(Haley laughing out loud. Nathan looks at her.)   
  
N: Something that you find amusing?   
  
H: Sorry.   
  
N: (Looking back at his mom)Are you serious?   
  
D: Do I look like I'm kidding? Those chores will keep you busy, so you don't have any more time to come up w/ lame excuses to see Haley. (Looking at Haley and smiling. Haley looks away trying not to laugh again.) Nathan, many teenagers before you have survived being grounded and you will too. Go home.   
  
N: Fine. (He walks around the counter and grabs Haley and gives her a kiss.) See you at the the game tonight?   
  
H: Of course. That excuse was pretty lame.   
  
N: Shut up.   
  
(Deb grabs a towel and snaps it across Nathan's butt.)   
  
N: Ouch.   
  
D: Go home.   
  
N: OK!!! Bye.   
  
DEB/Haley: Bye.   
  
Lucas is walking into Keith's garage.   
  
L: Hey.   
  
K: Hey. (Not looking up from the car that he is working on.)   
  
L: What do you have for me to do?   
  
K: Nothing. We are pretty slow today, you can just have the day off.   
  
L: (Lucas looking at the line of cars waiting to be worked on.) Keith, about last night...   
  
K: Lucas, don't. I got your point. You want your freedom. I'm gone.   
  
L: I didn't mean to go off...   
  
K: Lucas, I said don't. There's a customer at the counter, I have to go. Have a great day off. (starting to walk away and then turns around.) Oh yeah, I have to run out of town for some parts tonight, I won't be able to make it to your game. (Turns back around and continues to walk)   
  
L: OK. Are you sure you don't need me...(Lucas stopped mid sentence as Keith walked through the shop door. Lucas left knowing how bad he had hurt Keith the night before. Keith had never missed one of his games.)  
  
Cafe:   
  
(Nathan had just walked out the door.)   
  
D: (Smiling)He is quite the character.   
  
H: Yeah, he is one in a million. (returning the smile)   
  
D: Haley, Can I tell you something?   
  
H: Anything.   
  
D: I really like you spending time w/ Nathan. He seems happier since you two started dating. I think that you are a good influence on him too.   
  
H: Thanks. (Looking away. Haley felt guilty because she had been w/ Nathan when he skipped out.) Deb, can I tell YOU something now?   
  
D: Of course. What is it?   
  
H: I skipped out w/ Nathan on Thursday.   
  
D: (Looking surprised)Haley! I never would have thought...   
  
H: I know. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. It was the first time that I have ever done it. Don't think bad of me. I really want you to like me, I know your husband dosen't.   
  
D: Haley, calm down. I appreciate you being honest w/ me. And don't worry about what Dan thinks. I guess I should be worried about my son being the bad influence on you!   
  
H: NO! I mad the decision on my own, don't blame him.   
  
(Just then Lucas walks through the door, does not look at either of them and walks to the far table in the corner.)   
  
D: Looks like he could use a friend.   
  
H: Do you mind?   
  
D: No, go ahead.   
  
(Haley walks over to Lucas and sits down at the table.)   
  
H: You look like you have lost your best friend.   
  
L: Close.   
  
H: What's going on Lucas?   
  
(Lucas tells Haley everything that happened the day before. When he was finished Haley just sat there.)   
  
L: Hello?   
  
H: Wow!   
  
L: I know. He just p***** me off so bad. All he has done is yell at me for the last 2 weeks. I was sick of it.   
  
H: But Luke, the things you said...   
  
L: I know, I was an a**.   
  
H: Are you ok?   
  
L: What do you mean?   
  
H: I mean that lately you have been doing a lot of things that have been out of character for you.   
  
L: Not you too!   
  
H: What?   
  
L: Everyone thinks that I am this perfect teenager. Even you. Haley, I have just been having fun. Everyone needs to get off my back.   
  
H: Fine. Do whatever you want. I just thought that you looked like you needed to talk. I didn't come over here to get my butt chewed. (Haley gets up). I have customers.   
  
L: Haley, don't leave...   
  
H: Goodbye Luke. (walks away)   
  
L: Great, I'm on a roll, at this rate, no one will be talking to me by the end of the day. (leaves)   
  
D: (looking at Haley) Everything ok?   
  
H: Yeah fine. He's just in a bad mood.   
  
(Haley knew that there was more too it. He had made such a drastic change since his mom left and he started dating Brooke.   
  
D: I could see that. 


	7. After the Game

Hey everyone...here is the next chapter...but please respond if you are reading this...good...bad...anything...just let me know that someone is reading this... thanks wendy  
  
In the locker room after the team won easily 82-54   
  
Jake: Nice game Luke.   
  
L: Thanks   
  
N: Yeah, I think that you should yell at your best friend before you play all the time, it improves your game. (Sarcastic)   
  
L: Did I ask you? (Lucas is annoyed that Haley told Nathan.) Stay out of it.   
  
N: I would have, but it is a little hard when your girlfriend is on the phone crying. (His anger quickly turns to guilt.)   
  
L: Was she really crying?   
  
N: Yeah, she was pretty upset. (He hated what he was about to say, but he also did not want to see Haley hurting so much.)You need to talk to her.   
  
L: I will, thanks. (Luke said this w/ sincerity that surprised both of them.)   
  
N: Just fix it. (Walks away)   
  
Tim: (Yelling) Hey guys, Adams parent's came home early from their trip. Tonight's post game party is cancelled unless someone comes up w/ an alternate location. How about the beach house, Nathan?   
  
N: Nope. Not this time.   
  
T: Anyone else?   
  
L: You can have it at my place. (Lucas did not know what he was saying, it just came out.) I don;t have any beer, you will have to bring your own.   
  
T: You heard the man. The party is at Luke's.   
  
(Nathan looked at Luke and almost laughted out loud, thinking about the role reversals that him and his brother had made in the last few weeks.)   
  
L: What are you looking at?   
  
N: Nothing. (Nathan had not wanted to share his insight)Just go find Haley and fix things.   
  
(Luke came out of the locker room and spotted Haley on the other side of the gym. When Haley saw Lucas coming towards her, she turned to head for the door.)   
  
L: Haley, wait. (she keeps walking) Haley (Luke is running to catch up) Haley (grabbing her arm).   
  
H: What? (Pulling her arm out of Lucas's hand) Don;t you have some fun to be having? (sarcastic)   
  
L: Haley, I'm sorry. I was mad at Keith and I took it out on you. Don't be pi**ed.   
  
H: I don;t appreciate you going off on me.   
  
L: I know. It won't happen again. Please don't be mad at me. (Pulling her to bring her closer. She resists)   
  
H: Stop.   
  
L: Your not going to give your best friend a hug?   
  
H: No.   
  
L: Please. (giving her a puppy dog face.)   
  
H: (stops resisting) Ok. But you were a real jerk.   
  
L: I know. (Remebering his party) What are you doing tonight?   
  
H: I haven't thought about it. Nathan is grounded. Why?   
  
L: I'm having a party.   
  
H: (Raising an eyebrow and looks at him. She did not want to say what she was thinking for fear that it would end up like that morning at the cafe.) Party?   
  
L: Want to come?   
  
H: I don't know Luke.   
  
L: Come on. It willbe fun, especially now that Nathan will not be there.   
  
H: (Hitting him in the arm) Luke that was not nice.   
  
L: I was kidding. Sort of. Coming?   
  
H: (Thinking that she should, just to make sure that there was a house left for Karen to come home to.) OK.   
  
L: Great, I will see you there then.   
  
H: Bye.   
  
(Lucas left Haley and he started to walk towrds the door. He tried to scan the crowd to see if maybe Keith had changed his mind and made it to the game afterall. Lucas knew that he screwed up and said things in the heat of the moment. And he knew that he has one of the best games of his life and Keith wasn't waiting in his usual spot to congratulate him. But what he didn't know, was how he was going to make it better.)   
  
B: Lucas? (tapping him on the shoulder) What world are you in? I have said your name like 10 times.   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
B: What's wrong?   
  
(Lucas sat down on the bleachers amd Brooke sat next to him. He told her about Keith.)   
  
B: I"m sorry Luke. Keith loves you and I'm sure that he will come around. you guys will work this out. (wanting to cheer him up) I heard the party was at your house tonight.   
  
L: Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You coming?   
  
B: Of course. You think that I'm letting my gorgeous boyfriend alone w/ all those basketball groupies? I think not. And, you are drinking with me tonight. You can;t use the driving excuse.   
  
L: YOU'RE drinking after last night?   
  
B: Haven't you heard? The best cure for a hang over is another beer.   
  
L: Never heard that. Just no puking, OK? It sort of puts a damper on the whole making out thing.   
  
B: Very funny.  
  
In the gym   
  
(Haley saw Nathan talking to his mom and walked up to them.)   
  
N: Hey. You look happy. Did you talk to Lucas?   
  
H: He apologized. I love making men squirm.   
  
N: I will try to remember that. I'm glad you guys worked it out. Otherwise I might have had to kick his...   
  
Dan: Nathan...(everyone froze) good game son.   
  
N: Thanks (saying this quietly and waiting for him to yell about the two passes he over threw. Nothing)   
  
Da: Hi Deb. Hi Haley.   
  
(At this moment they were all stareing at Dan wondering if he had been drinking. He was not insulting or yelling at anyone and he even acknowledged Haley. What was wrong w/ this picture?)   
  
De/H: Hi.   
  
Da: Quite the game, huh?   
  
De: Yeah, the whole team did great.   
  
Da: Nathan, do you and Haley have plans tonight?   
  
N: Grounded, remember?   
  
Da: Still? Mom's really sticking it to you huh? I bet you keep your butt in school from now on.   
  
N: Or at least try harder not to get caught.   
  
De: (elbowing him in the ribs)Nathan!   
  
N: Ouch! I'm kidding mom. Lighten up. (everyone laughs. That was the first time in 2 weeks.)   
  
Da: Once you're off restriction Nathan, I want to take you out and talk about things. Maybe we can still scout out some teams. (Looks at Deb) How long you keeping him under lock and key?   
  
N: Yeah mom, how long? (Not inquiring b/c he wants to go out w/ his dad, but thinking about the next time him and Haley could go out)   
  
De: I figure until Friday.   
  
N: (Groaning) FRIDAY...(Deb interrupts)   
  
De: unless of course, your son wants to argue about it and then in that case I can throw in next weekend too.   
  
N: Like I was saying, Friday is more then fair. (everyone laughs again)   
  
H: (Looking at Nathan) I have to go. I'm going over to Luke's   
  
N: Ok. I'll walk you to the door. See ya dad. I'll be back mom.   
  
De: Ok   
  
Da: Bye.  
  
Still in the gym, after Nathan and Haley walk away.   
  
De: I should go.   
  
Da: Deb?   
  
De: What?   
  
Da: When are you going to let me come home?   
  
De: I already told you, when you are ready to make some changes.   
  
Da: I'm trying.   
  
De: I noticed. But Dan, it's not a one time thing. I need to talk to Nathan and find out where his thoughts are on this too.   
  
Da: Fair enough. I miss my family.   
  
De: I miss you too. But things have to get better. I want what is best for Nathan and all I know right now, is that the environment that he was in a few weeks ago was not good for him.   
  
Da: I'm his father Deb.   
  
De: Ok. So act like it. You act more like a talent agent then his father. He needs your unconditional love Dan. I think half the time he thinks you only love him when he does good on the court. Sometimes I wonder of that is not the case too. Tonight is a perfect example. You want to take Nathan out to talk and work things out, but you want to do it while you are scouting the opposing teams. Is that all you think about when you look ath Nathan?   
  
Da: No, but that is what we have in common.   
  
De: Don;t you think that there is something wrong w/ that? What about in the off season, when there isno basketball, what are you guys going to talk about? What about if Nathan does not make the pros and just ends up w/ a normal job, will you have anything to talk to him about then?   
  
Da: That'snot what I meant...   
  
De: Yes it is Dan and you need to open your eyes and see that. Nathan is not a trophy to show off, he is your son.   
  
Da: Like I said Deb, I am trying.   
  
De: Great, but you need to try harder and don't just expect that things are going to get better over night. I need to go get Nathan.   
  
Da: Christmas is Thursday, are you going to let me come over.   
  
De: I'll talk to Nathan and let you know. Bye Dan.   
  
Da: Good bye.   
  
(Deb walks up to nathan and Haley.)   
  
De: Ready to go Nathan?   
  
N: No.   
  
De: Too bad.   
  
N: Mom, can't Haley come over for a while?   
  
De: Nathan Scott, you're driving me nuts!   
  
N: So is that a yes?   
  
De: (Looks at haley) Nathan will see you at school on Monday. (Grabs Nathan and starts pushing him out the door)   
  
N: Bye Haley. Call me tomorrow. (quickly gives Haley a kiss before his mom pushes him all the way out the gym door.)  
  
Airport in Texas   
  
Karen comes out of the bathroom stall and looks in the mirror. She was not feeling well and had not been for the past 3 days. That was the 3rd time that she had thrown up since she left Paris. Karen was glad that she had the lay over in Dallas, before boarding the final plane to Tree Hill. She was hoping that she could get something to settle her stomach and she needed to call Keith to tell him what time to pick her up at the airport. Her stomach started turning again. She had not felt like this since.... since she had been pregnant w/ Lucas. Karen went whiter then she already was. She couldn't be pregnant. Her and Michael were careful. But then again, so were her and Dan. She pushed the thought out of her head as she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and walked out of the bathroom.)   
  
Ke: Hello?   
  
Ka: Hi.   
  
Ke: Hi. Where are you?   
  
Ka: Dallas. I should touch down at 3:45. Are you sure you still want to pick me up? That is so late. I can just take a cab.   
  
Ke: Karen, no. I really want to.   
  
Ka: Lucas does not know I'm coming right?   
  
Ke: Nope. (He had to tell her what happened. The last time that they talked he promised to tell her about any more problems w/ Lucas.)Karen?   
  
Ka: What?   
  
Ke: I need to tell you something.   
  
Ka: What? Is Lucas ok? (Starting to panic)   
  
Ke: Yes. At least physically anyway. (Keith filled her in on everything that happened the night before. He still could not bring himself to tell her about the tatoo. After he got through w/ the story, there was complete silence on Karen's end.)   
  
Ke: Karen? (nothing) Karen?   
  
Ka: What?   
  
Ke: You're not saying anything.   
  
Ka: Keith, I'm sooo sorry about Lucas. Everything. His attitude, behavior, everything he said to you. (She wanted to cry for him, he sounded so sad.)   
  
Ke: It's not your fault.   
  
Ka: Why would he act like that? I'm going to kill him.   
  
Ke: (Trying to lighten the mood) Now don't do that. If you did that then you would have to go to prison and I would miss you.   
  
Ka: (tried to laugh, but just couldn't. She felt so bad for him.) I'm so sorry Keith.   
  
Ke: I know Karen. Don't worry about it. Things will work out.   
  
Ka: I have to go, they are boarding the plane. I will see you soon.   
  
Ke: Ok. Have a safe flight.   
  
Ka: Bye  
  
Brooke and Lucas driving home after the game.   
  
B: Hey, stop here. (pointing to a grocery store.)   
  
L: Why? I really need to go Brooke, before people start showing up.   
  
B: We need some beverages for tonight. Don't forget you are going to drink w/ me.   
  
L: Hurry. (Pulling up to the door and dropping her off)   
  
B: Be right back. Hey, while I'm gone, why don't you try cheering up a little. (shuts the door)   
  
(While Lucas is waiting for Brooke, he starts to think back to his arguement w/ Keith. He should not have said the things that he said to him. But Keith shouldn't have been on his case so much either. Lucas wondered if Keith had called his mom yet and told her what happened. How was he going to explain this to her? He picked up his cell phone and did not see any missed calls and figured that if Keith had talked to his mom, she would have tried to call him by now. He dialed the phone.   
  
Payton's answering machine: Hey, this is Payton, leave me a message after the beep.   
  
L: Hey Payton, It's Lucas, I got your message. I'm having the post game party at my house if you want to stop by. (Seeing Brooke coming out of the store) I'll talk to you there or I will see you at school on Monday. Bye.   
  
B: (Seeing him put down his cell phone.) Who were you talking to?   
  
L: No one, I was checking my messages. (Trying to change the subject)How much did you buy, there are 3 bags here.   
  
B: It's not all alcohol. I got a few snacks too. (Handing him a candy bar.)   
  
L: Thanks. (Seeing Haley walking down the side of the rode, he pulls over.)Why are you walking?   
  
H: My car wouldn't start.   
  
L: I would have picked you up if you would have called.   
  
H: I know, but I figured that you would already have people at your house and I didn't think that you would have wanted to leave.   
  
L: Get in.   
  
(Haley gets into the car and examines the contents of the bags)   
  
H: Looks like someone is planning on having a good time.   
  
B: Yeah, Luke promised me that he was going to loosen up tonight.   
  
H: Yeah, he's been doing a lot of that lately.   
  
L: (giving her a dirty look in the rearview mirror.) Well, maybe it would not hurt you to have a few drinks too and have a little fun.   
  
H: (Returning the look) No, I will be the sober one tonight. Make sure that nothing gets too out of control.   
  
L: Wow, I get rid of Keith and you are here to take over where he left off.   
  
H: Look Luke, feel free to take me home. I just thought if you were going to be drinking, someone should make sure that no one destroys the house. I think that you have enough to explain to your mom when she gets home.   
  
B: (Feeling the tension) Easy kids. We are suppose to be having fun tonight.   
  
(Luke pulls into his driveway and sees that no one is there yet. They all get out of the car. Brooke grabs the bags and starts to run in the house.)   
  
B: I'll start making the drinks.   
  
L: (Looking at Haley) Truce?   
  
H: God look, that is twice in one day that you have jumped down my throat.   
  
L: I know Hales, it's just this whole Keith thing. It is really weighing on me. I'll go have a drink and that should help calm my nerves.   
  
H: Yeah, because alcohol fixes everything. (sarcastic)   
  
L: I know it doesn't Haley, but it numbs the pain for a while. I'm glad you're here. (pulling her close and putting his arm around her.)   
  
H: Me too. Just don't get too drunk tonight. I don't feel like being your babysitter.   
  
L: Deal.   
  
H: We better get in there and put some of the glass statues away before people show up.   
  
L: You are always thinking.   
  
(they both walk into the house.) 


	8. Karen Returns

Hey everyone...here is the next chapter...but please respond if you are reading this...good...bad...anything...just let me know that someone is reading this... thanks wendy  
  
The Airport   
  
Ke: Hey stranger. (Giving Karen a hug. Keith decided to resist the urge to kiss her. She made the first move before she went to Paris, but it had been a few weeks and he didn't know if she still wanted to go down that road.)   
  
Ka: (returning the hug) Hi. It is so good to be home. Are you dead tired? I'm sorry that the flight got in so late.   
  
Ke: Karen, I'm fine. I'm glad you're back. Actually, you are the one that looks tired. Are you ok?   
  
Ka: I haven't been feeling so great the last few days. I have some sort of bug.   
  
Ke: Well then, lets get you home and get you to bed.   
  
Ka: My own bed, I never thought that I would be so glad to see it.   
  
(They walk out of the airport.)   
  
(Back at Luke's)   
  
H: (closing the door) Well that was the last of the drunks. The party has oficially ended. (she turns around and surveys the damage.) Besides a huge mess to clean up, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage.   
  
(Lucas is laying on the couch and Brooke is Laying on top of him w/ her head resting on his chest. They both had a lot to drink.)   
  
L: Thanks Haley for taking care of things.   
  
H: No problem. (Yawning) Do you want to start cleaning up now?   
  
B: (Looking up at Lucas and shaking her head) No Luke. Let's just go to bed.   
  
L: (Getting the hint) No Hales. I'll do it tomorrow. You can help then.   
  
H: Thanks, but I have to work. (Looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost 4:00) In fact I have to be there in 5 hours. I need to get some sleep. I'm going to go.   
  
L: No, just stay. You can sleep in my mom's bed.   
  
H: (Normally she would have, but Brroke was there.)No. I don't have clothes here or anything. I'm going home.   
  
L: You don't have a car and I've been drinking and can't take you.   
  
H: Then just give me your keys. I'll take your car.   
  
L: (Laughing) Like that is ever going to happen. No one but me drives my car, not even my mom.   
  
H: Fine. Then I guess I am walking.   
  
L: It's late. We will walk w/ you. (pushing Brooke off him.)   
  
B: (Groaning) Do we have to?   
  
L: You can stay here, I will be right back.   
  
B: (not wanting to leave Haley and Luke alone if she did not have to.) No, I will go.   
  
(They all walk out the back door.)  
  
(Keith pulls up to the back of the house. Keith and Karen both grab some of the luggage.)   
  
Ka: We can sit this on the back porch and go back to the truck to get more.   
  
(They both set down the bags. Karen grabs Keith's arm and turns him towards her. She leans in and kisses him.)   
  
Ka: I missed you.   
  
Ke: (smiling and a little surprised, he returns the kiss.) I missed you too. (they stare at each other for a while.)   
  
Ka: We have more luggage to get.   
  
(They both walk back to the truck and at the same time Brooke and Luke are appraching the back of the house. Luke is walking backwards and is pulling Brooke towards him to give her a kiss. He stumbles a little and catches himself. Brooke and Lucas start to laugh. Karen and Keith recognizing the laugh turns around.)   
  
Ka: LUCAS DANIEL SCOTT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?   
  
(Lucas cringed at the sound of his middle name. He hated it. When he recognized the voice, it startled him and he stumbled again. He grabbed Brooke's hand for support. This time no one laughed.   
  
B: (Brroke was trying to use her other hand to loosen the grip of his hand. Lucas was squeezing so hard, that her knuckles were turning white.) Who is that? (whispering and trying to squint to see through the dark.)   
  
L: (they still were not close enough to make out the face, but he knew that there was only one person that would even think about calling him by that name.) My mom. (whispering back)   
  
B: (Trying to break free from his hand.) I gotta go Luke.   
  
L: You're not leaving me now. (Still holding her hand tight. They continue to walk until they come face to face w/ Karn and Keith.)   
  
Ka: You have a lot of explaining to do young man, starting w/ where you have been tonight. It's 4:30 in the morning!   
  
L: We just went for a walk. Other then that, we have been here since the basketball game got over. (Lucas was telling the truth, but then he thought about the mess in the house. He was screwed.)   
  
Ka: (Looking at Brooke.) You must be Brooke. I've heard a lot about you. (Karen looks at Keith.) I'm Karen, Lucas's mom.   
  
B: Hi. (trying to avoid eye contact.)   
  
L: Why are you back already? (Hoping she didn't say because of him.)   
  
Ka: I was home sick.   
  
L: Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early the last time I talked to you on the phone?   
  
Ka: I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?   
  
L: You could say that. (Squeezing Brooke's hand harder now. She finally pinched him to get him to let go.)   
  
Ka: So you gonna give your mom a hug?   
  
L: (walks over and puts his arms around her.) I missed you mom.   
  
Ka: (returns the hug and then pulls back.)   
  
Lucas, have you been drinking? Lucas looks down at his feet and does not answer. Karen grabs his chin and lifts his head, so that he is looking at her in the eyes.)   
  
Ka: Lucas? Have you been drinking?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
Ka: And you Brooke?   
  
B: Yes.   
  
Ka: Real nice guys. (Looking at Keith) Keith, will help me finish carrying these bags in the house and then do you mind taking Brooke home?   
  
Ke: No, I can do that.   
  
B: I can walk...   
  
Ka: You've been drinking and it is late... well early, depending on how you look at it (looking at her son who is avoiding all eye contact.) Keith will give you a ride.   
  
B: OK.   
  
(Keith and Karen and Luke grab the rest of the stuff and head towards the house. Karen reaches for the door handle and begins to turn it. Lucas and Brooke are holding their breath knowing what was going to be on the other side.)  
  
Karen turns the handle, pushes open the door and flips on the light. Everyone goes into the kitchen.)   
  
(Keith and Karen are looking at the after party mess around the house and Brooke and Lucas are looking at their shoes.)   
  
Ka: (Looking at Lucas) I hope you enjoyed your 16th birthday, because you are not going to live to see 17. (Lucas does not make eye contact)   
  
Ka: Keith?   
  
Ke: Huh? (still in shock at what he is seeing)   
  
Ka: Tell me that aliens came down and stole my son and replaced him w/ an imposter. Because the 16 year old that I left here, would never have thought that it would be ok to throw a beer party for his teen age friends in my house. (turning to Lucas)   
  
HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?   
  
L: Mom listen...   
  
Ka: This ought to be good. What could you possibly say to explain this.   
  
L: It's just that me and Keith weren't getting along...   
  
Ka: Yeah. That's what I hear. Who do you think you are telling him to leave?   
  
L: He was acting like he was my father...   
  
Ka: Lucas, I am your mother and this is my house. I asked him to stay here to take care of you. That is what he was trying to do. You did not have a right to ask him to leave.   
  
L: He was on my case about every little thing.   
  
K: LITTLE? If I recall, the problems between you and him started when you decided to come home drunk at 3:30 in the morning. You call that little?   
  
L: No, but... (Lucas realized that she still had not mentioned the tatoo, Keith must not have told her that.)   
  
Ka: Then after a short punishment he lets you go out. Which by the way, if you would have pulled the crap while I was here, you would have been sitting your happy a** at home a lot longer then a week. After he let you go out that night you break the curfew he gave you...   
  
L: I was only 25 minutes late...   
  
Ka: I don't care if you were 25 seconds late, you were late. And let's not forget that you were not alone. (Looking at Brooke.) Then Keith lets you go out again, and you blow him off and come home over 4 hours late for curfew. I don't know if you were drunk when you got home that night...   
  
L: NO! I was at Brooke's and just lost track of time. (He was lying. He just didn't think he needed to follow Keith's rules) I never drank at all that night.   
  
Ka: Then I would love to know why you thought that it was OK for you to talk to your uncle the way that you did. I did not raise you to talk to any adult that way, especially the man that has done everything for you since the day that you were born.   
  
L: I was just mad, because he was not cutting me any slack. I did't need a babysitter.   
  
Ka: (Looking at the mess in her house.) I can tell. Look at this house, what the hell were you thinking? (Turning to Keith) Keith, can you take Brooke home now, I don't need any witnesses for what I am about to do to this kid. (Looking at Lucas who is back to looking at the floor.)   
  
Ke: Yeah, I will see you tomorrow. Let's go Brooke.   
  
L: I will call you later.   
  
Ka: You are ****uming that you will still have phone priveleges when I am done w/ you? (Karen's stomach was starting to turn again and thought she might have to make a break for the bathroom.) Don't hold your breath.   
  
B: Bye Luke.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
(Brooke and Keith leave and Karen and Lucas are standing in the kitchen. No one says anything for a while.)   
  
L: I will start cleaning up.   
  
Ka: Go to bed Luke.   
  
L: You don't need to clean...   
  
Ka: Oh, I have no intention of cleaning any of this up. But it is late. Go to bed. Tomorrow I have to go into the cafe in the morning to see how things are. While I am there you can clean up. And I mean I better be able to eat off this floor. When I get home tomorrow afternoon, we will continue this. And I think that it goes w/o saying, but just so we are on the same page, tomorrow while I am gone, No leaving this house and no one comes in. Clear?   
  
L: Yep. Good night. (trying to get out of there as fast as he can.)   
  
Ka: Good night.   
  
(Lucas goes to bed and Karen grabs the pile of mail and sits down at the table. She begins to go through that stack and 2 envelopes stand out. She starts w/ the letter from Lucas's school.   
  
...I would really like to meet w/ you as soon as possible regarding Lucas's grades. I have a few concerns. Please call me at my office to schedule an appointment.   
  
Thank You,   
  
Mr Edwards   
  
Sophomore Class Counselor   
  
Karen then opens up the next letter from the Tree Hill Hospital.   
  
...This letter is to inform you that we have forwarded a copy of this bill to the insurance company for payment. Any portion that they do not cover, you will be responsible for.   
  
(Karen was confused. Her or Lucas had not been to the hospital for anything since he sprained his ankle 2 years ago. She scans the bill and under a section marked services she read:   
  
Cleaning of slightly infected tatoo.   
  
She wanted to go upstairs and wake him up right then, but she knew that it would do no good. First he had been drinking and second, she was still not feeling great. She got out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Lucas and sat it on the table. She got a glass of water and went to bed.) 


	9. The next day

(Karen walks into the cafe)   
  
Deb: Oh my God Karen, when did you get back?   
  
K: Early this morning. Keith picked me up.   
  
D: He didn't say anything to me.   
  
K: I wanted to surprise Lucas.   
  
D: I bet that he was glad to see you.   
  
K: I think that I succeeded in surprising him, but I don't think that he was exactly happy to see me.   
  
D: I'm sure that's not true.   
  
(Karen fills Deb in on all that happened while she was gone.)   
  
K: So you see, my son isn't the little angel that everyone thought that he was.   
  
D: Wow! What are you going to do to him?   
  
K: That is the problem that I have been struggling w/ since I got home last night. I didn't sleep all night. (Deciding that she needed to talk to someone about Michael, she decided that she would confide in Deb.) Can I talk to you about something, but I need to know that you will never tell anyone about it?   
  
D: Of course. Anything.   
  
K: All night, I laid there and wondered what I should do w/ Lucas, but I feel like such a hipocrit.   
  
D: Why?   
  
K: I know that he was taking advantage of the fact that I wasn't around. Well, while I was in Paris, I was taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't around.   
  
D: (smiling) Did you get drunk and stay out all night?   
  
K: No, but I did meet someone.   
  
D: What? Who?   
  
K: His name was Michael and he was great and the time that I had w/ him was great, but..   
  
D: But what?   
  
K: But it would never have worked out. We were from different worlds. I ended it a few days before I came back here.   
  
D: I'm sorry.   
  
K: Don't be, it was great while it lasted.   
  
D: This is stuff that only happens in the movies.   
  
K: That's not all. I haven't been feeling good the last few days and I think that I might be...   
  
D: Pregnant?   
  
K: (tears start falling)What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Lucas and Keith?   
  
I'm upset w/ my 16 year old son for taking advantage of the situation, I'm 34 years old. You would think that I would have learned from the first time that this happened. What kind of example am I to Lucas. (Puts her face in her hands and began to sob.)   
  
D: Karen, I'm so sorry. But listen, you don't even know if you are. You might just have a case of the flu. It might have been something you ate in Paris. Don't get so upset about this until you know for sure. Go to the doctor tomorrow and find out.   
  
K: (trying to get a grip) I know that I'm not sure, but I just can't imagine what I would tell Lucas...   
  
D: Stop right now. You will deal w/ that if the time comes. Right now, you need to dry the tears and tell me just how gorgeous this man was. (Trying to get her to smile)   
  
K: (Smiling back) He really was great. (Karen filled in Deb on every detail of her weeks in Paris.)   
  
D: Wow, I'm so jealous. Karen, no matter what happens, you will make it work. You deserved those weeks and don't let anyone tell you differently.   
  
K: Thanks for listening Deb. I really did have a great time. But now I need to figure out what to do w/ my juvenile deliquent son.   
  
How do i punish him for being irresponsible, when I was just as bad?   
  
D: Are you thinking about letting him off the hook?   
  
K: I might be pregnant, but I'm not crazy.   
  
(Both of them laughing). No, he has it coming. Maybe I just won't be quite as hard on him as I normally would.   
  
(Just then the door fo the cafe flies open.)   
  
H: Deb, I am so sorry I was late, I overslept because I was at Luke's...   
  
(Seeing Karen)house.   
  
K: So you attended my son's party Haley?   
  
H: Karen! (giving her a hug) I'm so glad to see you! Welcome back.   
  
K: Thanks. I'm glad to see you too. So back to that whole party thing.   
  
H: I was there, but I swear I was just there to keep things under control.   
  
K: Well thanks for that, I guess.   
  
H: So how bad did you let Luke have it.   
  
K: I'm not finished w/ him yet. He's cleaning right now. Anyway that is what he is suppose to be doing. How have things been w/ you two?   
  
(Deb and Haley filled Karen in on what she missed w/ Nathan and Dan.)   
  
K: Nathan and Haley. I never would have guessed it.   
  
H: I've been hearing a lot of that lately. I'm not sure how I should take that.   
  
K: Deb, it sounds like things are getting better for you and Nathan. I am happy to hear that.   
  
D: (smiling) I really think they are going pretty good. Now the whole problem is that Chritmas is this Thursday and Dan wants to come over. I'm not sure what I should do.   
  
K: That's a tough call. What are you and Nathan doing for Christmas Eve?   
  
D: Nothing.   
  
K: Why don't you join Me, Lucas, Keith and Haley. I'm sure that Haley won't mind since her and Nathan are a thing (Looking at Haley and smiling) and I know that Keith wouldn't mind.   
  
H: But you two are forgetting about Nathan and Lucas. I don't think that any of us want to see Christmas blood shed.   
  
K: Don't worry about Lucas, if he wants to be able to leave the house before St. patrick's day, he will behave himself. He's on thin ice the way it is. I have a feeling he will cooperate.   
  
D: Same w/ Nathan. He will almost be ungrounded at that point, and if he wants to keep it that way, he will go and he will like it. Anyway, when he finds out that you will be there, he will be fine.   
  
K: Then it's settled. How about 5:00?   
  
D: Sounds great. What can I bring?   
  
K: Nothing. I owe you so much for helping out w/ the cafe.   
  
D: It was nothing. It was actually a welcome distraction.   
  
K: We better get to work. The customers are getting impatient.  
  
Lucas is sitting on the couch looking at the note that his mom left for him on the table that morning.   
  
Luke,   
  
I opened the mail before I went to bed and had some interesting reading material. When you are trying to figure out how you are going to expalin the soooo many other things to me, you can add these two to the list. Is there anything else that I need to know about? Don't forget, all the cleaning needs to be done before I get home.   
  
Mom   
  
He looked at the letters from the school and the hospital and then tried to flip them on the table but they missed and they landed on the floor. Karen walked through the back door and looked around.   
  
K: Not bad. I'm glad to see that it's all back to normal in here.   
  
L: I even made your bed.   
  
K: Good, you need all the brownie points you can get right now.   
  
L: Yeah, I know.   
  
K: Let's see it.   
  
L: What?   
  
K: The tatoo!   
  
L: Oh. You sure you want to see it?   
  
K: I never thought that I would be asking you to see your tatoo. Let me see it.   
  
(Lucas lifts up his sleeve and shows her)   
  
L: Well, What do you think?   
  
K: It's big...   
  
L: That's what Haley said too. It means fun.   
  
K: Well I'm glad, because it is the only "FUN" you will be seeing for a long time.   
  
L: How long?   
  
K: That has not been determined yet. I need to meet w/ your counselor and see what he has to tell me. How bad is that going to be Lucas?   
  
L: I dont know, he hasn't talked to me yet either.   
  
K: Luke, you have an idea how you are doing in school. How bad are we talking?   
  
L: I don't know. A few missing and late ****ignments. A few low grades.   
  
K: How low? I have never had to worry about your grades in the past. Why now?   
  
L: (Shrugging) I don't know.   
  
K: Uh uh, not good enough. I want to know what the problem is?   
  
L: I've been busy.   
  
K: Really? With basketball? Brooke? What?   
  
L: I don't know, just busy.   
  
K: Well, after our little meeting w/ your counselor tomorrow, I have a feeling that you will have lots of time to concentrate on your homework. And before I forget to tell you, Deb and Nathan are coming over for Chritmas eve.   
  
L: WHAT?..   
  
K: Before you say anything, let me remind you that I haven't decided your final punishment yet. Now, you were saying?   
  
L: Nothing.   
  
K: Good. (Just then, Karen ran out of the room to the bathroom.)   
  
L: Mom, you ok? (yelling through the bathroom door.) Mom?   
  
K: Yeah, just not feeling so great right now. (comes out of the bathroom.)Touch of the flu I think.   
  
L: Why don't you go sit on the couch and I will get you some crackers.   
  
K: Thanks sweetie.   
  
(the phone rings.)   
  
L: Hello?   
  
B: Hey sexy. How are you?   
  
L: OK. Did Keith get you home ok this morning?   
  
B: Yeah. He didn't say a word to me all the way home.   
  
L: Sorry. I'm sure he is just still mad at me.   
  
B: So how much trouble you in?   
  
L: Not exactly sure yet, but a lot. (Handing his mom the crackers.)   
  
K: Off the phone Lucas.   
  
L: Mom...   
  
K: Now!   
  
L: I gotta go Brooke.   
  
B: Took the phone away?   
  
L: I guess.   
  
B: Still have your cell?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
B: Go to your room and call me.   
  
L: Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye.   
  
B: Talk to you soon.   
  
(Lucas hangs up the phone.)   
  
L: No phone?   
  
K: Not until I decide your punishment.   
  
L: I'm going to do homework.   
  
K: That sounds like a great idea. But I will take your cell phone first.   
  
L: (stops and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to his mom.) How did you know?   
  
K: It's my job. Go do your homework.  
  
The Phone rings:   
  
K: Lucas's answering service, how can I help you?   
  
H: Karen?   
  
K: Hi Haley. How is it going?   
  
H: Good, why did you answer the phone like that?   
  
K: This phone has been ringing all night long! Every call has been for Lucas, so I figured this one would be too.   
  
H: (Laughing) So I take it Lucas isn't there?   
  
K: Yeah, he is, but no phone priveleges.   
  
H: Not even for little old me?   
  
K: Not even you sweetie. Sorry. Can I take a message?   
  
H: Just tell him I called.   
  
K: Will do. I'll see you at the cafe tomorrow.   
  
H: OK. Bye.   
  
K: Bye.   
  
(Karen walks up the stairs to Lucas's room. The door is open and the music is on. She leans against the door frame and looks at her a son. He had grown up so fast. She could not believe how fast 16 years had flown by. Her handsome, blonde haired son was staring at the computer screen in front of him. The only thing that she could make out from where she was standing, was a pretty, curly blonde girl staring back at him.)   
  
K: (Clearing her throat to get his attention. Lucas jumps slightly and reaches for his mouse to turn down the music.) Earth to Lucas...   
  
L: Sorry mom, was the music too loud? I was trying to keep it down so you could rest.   
  
K: No it was fine. I couldn't rest because the phone kept ringing. Seems you have become Mr. Popularity while I was gone.   
  
L: Who all called?   
  
K: Haley, of course. Brooke, a few times. She doesn't get the whole grounded concept I don't think.   
  
L: Sorry. Pretty sure that she has never been grounded in her life.   
  
K: Jake and Payton. That's the girl that you saved at that party wasn't it.   
  
L: Yeah. Did she say what she wanted?   
  
K: No, no one really said. They just said that they would talk to you tomorrow in school. (Pointing to the computer screen) That doesn't look like homework.   
  
L: It's not, that's Payton. She has a web cam in her room. She is an amazing artist and has had some things published, I was trying to see if I could get a sneek peek at her latest work.(Lying, he just sort of missed seeing her. They seemed to have been missing each other lately.)   
  
K: She's pretty. Are you guys...   
  
L: Friends! That's it.   
  
K: I see. ( Karen was not really buying what he was saying, but she did not want to push him, so she changed the subject.) And how is the howework coming?   
  
L: Done. You feeling better?   
  
K: Yeah, I think so.   
  
L: Come up to continue yelling at me then?   
  
K: Not that you don't deserve it, but no Lucas. Contrary to popular belief, I don't enjoy yelling at you. But you really have been messing up a lot lately and I'm not sure how to get my point across to you other then yelling.   
  
L: You have been coming in loud and clear the last 24 hours.   
  
K: Sorry. How about we try talking and I will try not to yell. Let's start w/ what is up w/ you? Why all the trouble?   
  
L: (Shrugging) I don't know.   
  
K: Lucas, this whole talking thing seems to work better, if you actually try and participate.   
  
L: (says nothing for a while as if he is choosing his words very carefully) OK, say for example, that Nathan was your son. If he did all the same things that I have done in the last few weeks, would you be suprised?   
  
K: I suppose not. Why?   
  
L: I just feel like you and everyone else hold me on this pedestal and I do my best to stay on it, but lately it just seems like I'm loosing my balance. Nathan and I are the same age, but yet he can do whatever he wants, like everyone expects it of him, but if I do it, you would swear that the world was going to come to an end. I'm sick of trying to be this perfect teenager. Don't you ever feel like just letting loose mom and having fun and say screw the consequences?   
  
K: (This reminded Karen of exactly how she felt when she was in Paris. In Tree Hill, she was always worried about what everyone else was going to think or making sure that she was always setting a good example for Lucas, that she never really had a lot of "FUN". But in Paris, she never had all that pressure and that must have been how Lucas felt when he did not have her constantly looking over his shoulder.)   
  
Believe it or not sweetie, I understand exactly where you are coming from. You have always been a lot more mature and responsible then your class mates. I guess that sometimes I forget that you are just 16. I do expect a lot from you, a lot more then I would expect from Nathan.   
  
L: See, that is what I mean, it's not fair. Before you left, I always thought so much about every move I made. Always thinking about how it would look or if you would be disappointed in me. It's so much pressure. When you left, it's like I said screw it and I stopped thinking so much about everything and just did what I wanted to.   
  
K: I know. And how do you think that it turned out for you?   
  
L: I had fun.   
  
K: Yeah, but at what expense?   
  
L: Never leaving this house again.   
  
K: Probably. But I mean more than that. Lucas if you would have been this screwed up kid your whole life, do you think that what you did the last few weeks would have been ok? It still would have been wrong. I'm not saying that you can never have fun and loosen up, but you need to relize that you are 16. There are things that you can not do. Drinking, staying out all night, blowing off school, all those things are not OK. Normally you would not have even thought about doing them, you would have thought it all out and decided that in the end, it wasn't worth all the trouble. It's called a conscience. Before this you had a pretty good one. But the last few weeks that has not been the case. That's where I have to step in and take over as your conscience. I have to be the one to ask you all the questions that in the past you have been mature enough to ask yourself. Was your so called fun worth getting grounded for? Was it worth the distance that has come between you and Keith? Was the fun that you had worth risking not being able to play basketball for? Because Luke, if you would have been caught drinking, they would have suspended you. I'm sure that the school has to look at your grades too, and if they continue to drop, that could put your playing in jeopardy. Was it worth the lack of trust I have in you now? Usually you go out the door and I know that you always make good decision for the most part and that I don't have to worry, but now I don't know if that is the case. Was it worth it Lucas?   
  
L: Probably not. I think I liked it better when you were yelling at me. It didn't male so much sense.   
  
K: I guess I was wrong, talking gets through to you better then yelling.   
  
(The phone rings.)   
  
K: UUGH! Hello?   
  
B: Hi. I know Lucas can't use the phone, but I have this math question that I need help w/.   
  
K: And let me guess, there is no one else that you can call?   
  
B: No. No one else is home.   
  
K: Brooke, if I let you talk to him, will you promise me that this is the last time you will call tonight?   
  
B: Promise.   
  
K: Hold on. (Handing the phone to Lucas)   
  
2 seconds.   
  
L: Hello?   
  
B: Hey. I told your mom that I had a math question, so play along.   
  
L: (Looking at his mom and smiling.) She's not buying it Brooke.   
  
B: Oh, did I get you in more trouble.   
  
L: You're probably not helping.   
  
B: Sorry, I've been waiting for you to call me on your cell...   
  
L: She took that away too.   
  
K: Wrap it up.   
  
L: Hey, I really need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?   
  
B: Fine. Bye.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
(Hanging up)   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
K: She is pretty stubborn, huh?   
  
L: yeah, but she is cute.   
  
K: You guys serious?   
  
L: Not sure. I think I like her a lot.   
  
K: Whatever makes you happy. Just be careful.   
  
L: Mom, I know.   
  
K: It's getting late, you should go to bed. School tomorrow.   
  
L: Don't remind me.   
  
K: I will call your counselor in the morning and set something up. Is there anything else that I need to know about before i walk into that school tomorrow?   
  
L: I hope not.   
  
K: Me too. Good night.   
  
L: Good night.  
  
(Lucas was lying in his bed after his mom left. He was thinking about everything that had happened the last few weeks. He was going over everything that his mom had talked to him about too. But there was one thing that kept nagging at him. Nathan and Deb were going to be coming over for Christmas Eve. One of his worst enemies was coming to his house. He wanted to ask his mom of she was crazy to even think for a minute that this was ok, but he knew that arguing w/ her about it was just going to make his upcoming punishment even worse. She just didn't get it. Lucas thought back to the hazing that Nathan had put him through when he first joined the basketball team. He still resented him for that. But what really got to him was seeing the beach house. Seeing what Nathan had, and what Lucas should have had. But if that wasn't enough he was invading his life a little more all the time. First dating his best friend and now Christmas Eve. The more that he thought about this the more p***ed he got. What the hell was his mother thinking? He looked at the clock before he closed his eyes, it was 4:45. 


	10. A Not So Great Monday

Phone ringing:   
  
K: Hello?   
  
Deb: I didn't wake you, did I?   
  
K: Of couse not. I have been up for hours trying to catch up on things.   
  
D: I was wondering if you had all your Christmas shopping done yet?   
  
K: Almost, but I have a few more things that I need to get. I suppose that you are finished?   
  
D: No. That's why I was calling. I was hoping that maybe you would like to make a shopping trip w/ me.   
  
K: Sounds great, but I don't have time to go before Christmas Eve Day. Is that too late for you?   
  
D: No, that's perfect. How are you feeling?   
  
(Lucas walks into the room.)   
  
K: I'm feeling better, but I'm going to the doctor just to be sure.   
  
D: Good luck. I'll see you Wednesday then.   
  
K: Ok. Bye.   
  
D: Bye.   
  
K: Good Morning.   
  
L: Morning. You still sick? I heard you talking about going to the doctor.   
  
K: I'm feeling a little better. It's just precautionary. Nothing to worry about. (She was hoping anyway)   
  
L: If you want, we can hold off that meeting at school. (smiling a little)   
  
K: I'm sure that you would like that, but I think I will be ok. You don't look so good. You feeling OK?   
  
L: Yeah, just tired. I couldn't sleep. (Lucas did not want to get into it w/ his mom why he did not sleep. He was tired and knew that she would not understand anyway. He was still angry w/ her for forcing him to spend time w/ his 1/2 brother.)   
  
K: Sorry, anything you need to talk about?   
  
L: No. But I did want to see if it was OK if I invited Brooke to Christmas?   
  
K: I don't see why not. Sure.   
  
L: Cool. I'll ask her today. I need to get her a gift, so I'm gonna run to the mall after practice tonight.   
  
K: Don't think so.   
  
L: Why?   
  
K: Let's see: drinking, tatoo, staying out all night, do I need to go on?   
  
L: It's just the mall.(Lucas is tired and starting to get irritated.) It's not like I am asking to go to a party.   
  
K: Doesn't matter if you were asking to go across the street. No.   
  
L: Mom, an hour, that's it. How am I suppose to get her a gift.   
  
K: Deb and I are going on Wednesday, you can go then.   
  
L: (The mention of Deb, made Luke mad. It made him remember why he did not sleep most of the night.) No way. It's bad enough that I have to spend that whole night w/ her and Nathan, but I'm not hanging out w/ her all day, too!   
  
K: Take it or leave it sweetie. You go w/ me or you don't go at all.   
  
L: Mom, seriously, it's not that big of a deal. I'll go and come straight home.   
  
K: Luke, no! I'm not argueing about this anymore.   
  
L: But you're being unreasonable...   
  
K: Me? Luke, you are being punished...   
  
L: (raising his voice and interrupting) I thought you hadn't decided my punishment yet.   
  
K: I haven't, but I will have it figured out once we get this meeting over with at school today.   
  
L: So technically, I'm not grounded yet. I can go to the mall and then come home and you can punish me.   
  
K: Good try. But no. Home right after practice. Now drop it.   
  
L: No, I'm going to the mall.   
  
K: Lucas, you are really pushing it.   
  
L: I'll be home by 7:00 (grabs his bag)   
  
K: I wouldn't advise it.   
  
L: Really (sarcastic), why?   
  
K: (Karen didn't know what had gotten into her son. They had such a great talk the night before. But what she did know was that she was not going to tolerate the way that he was talking to her. She got up and took his keys off the hook and held them up.) Because, Mr. Smart A**, you just lost your car until you lose the attitude. And guess what? You don't need to worry about going to the mall anymore, because Brooke is not coming over anymore.   
  
L: (Realizing he might have taken it a little far.) Fine, I will go to the mall w/ you and Deb then. Happy? You got what you wanted. Give me my keys, I'm going to be late for school.   
  
K: Then I guess you better run, because that car is not leaving the driveway.   
  
L: I said that I would go w/ you.   
  
K: No way. there is no way that you are going to get away w/ talking to me like that.   
  
L: Mom, I'm sorry...   
  
K: Too late for sorrys. No mall, no Brooke, no car. Now go to school.   
  
L: FINE! (Shouting) Luke slammed the door and left for school.   
  
(Lucas ran all the way to school to make it in time for his first class. The last thing that he needed on top of everything else was detention. Not that he would have minded getting under his mom's skin after she made him run to school, but he didn't want to have to run laps at practice because he was late serving detention. He got to his locker and grabbed his books for his first class and slammed the door.   
  
B: Well, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What's wrong? Why are you out of breath.   
  
L: Nothing.   
  
B: Come on, you can tell me sexy. (She went in front of him and pinned him playfully against the locker. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a long slow kiss. Lucas had to break away for air. He was still short of breath from running all the way from home.)   
  
L: Sorry. I had to run to get here before first bell.   
  
B: If you are that out of breath from running from the parking lot, you are very out of shape and you have a lot of work to do before tomorrow night's game.   
  
L: I ran from home.   
  
B: Why?   
  
L: My mother, what else?   
  
B: What happened, it sounded like things were going good between you last night.   
  
L: (Lucas thought about the great talk that they had the night before. He had missed her being gone for so long. Lucas just realized that since she had been back, he never once asked her how her trip was. He felt really bad. He felt even worse about the way that he yelled at her that morning.)   
  
They were going great, but we got in a huge blow out this morning and I lost my car over the deal.   
  
B: You can't do anything right can you?   
  
L: Not lately.   
  
B: (trying to change the subject)So have you been naughhty or nice? Santa wants to know.   
  
L: (laughing) Are you one of his sexy elfs.   
  
B: Why of course.   
  
L: Where's your cute little costume?   
  
B: Well if you play your cards right, maybe I will deliver your present in it.   
  
L: Sounds great Brooke, but you realize that I am in a lot of trouble at home and the only place I will be seeing you for a while is at school. Once this meeting is over w/ the counselor, my mom will pass down my sentence and then it is bye, bye freedom.   
  
B: She won't even let you see me on Christmas?   
  
L: (luke tells Brooke what happened that morning. She looks at him and hits him in the arm.) Ouch. What was that for?   
  
B: Well why did you have to go and ruin everything. I could have come over and turned on all my charm and your mom would have loved me and I would have gotten you off the hook.   
  
L: (smiling) sorry.   
  
B: How long you going to be grounded for?   
  
L: Don't know. When is prom?   
  
B: May of 2005.   
  
L: Don't get your hopes up for me being your date.   
  
B: That bad huh? You have to be out of the house by New year's. I have my annual new year's party. Well, it's only the second year, but last year it was awesome. Everyone is coming this year.   
  
L: Not me. There is no way, that is less then 2 weeks away. I figure the minimum is a month of being grounded. Especially after this morning.   
  
B: Your coming to my party. We will sneak you out.   
  
L: There you go getting me into trouble again.   
  
B: You won't get caught.   
  
L: (Sarcastic) Yeah, because I never get caught doing anything wrong.   
  
B: We'll have to work on a no fail plan.   
  
(First bell rings.)   
  
L: Gotta go. Talk to you later.   
  
B: Bye.  
  
(nathan ran up behind Haley and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom.)   
  
H: What are you...   
  
N: (kisses her before she can say anything.)   
  
I missed you.   
  
H: Well, I can see that. I missed you too.   
  
Did your mom tell you about Christmas Eve.   
  
N: Yeah, I was really annoyed about it, until mom said that you were going to be there. I guess I can deal w/ Lucas of it means getting to see you.   
  
H: It would really make my life easier, if you 2 would just try to get a long.   
  
N: What do you mean? You are the only reason that we have not tried to kill each other lately. Both of us are too afraid that if we try to start anything w/ the other one, we have you, to answer too.   
  
H: And don't you forget it. Seriously Nathan, no problems on Christmas ok? I love this holiday and I don't want it ruined because my boyfriend and best friend can't be in the same room together.   
  
N: Ok, I will be nice as long as he is. Anyway, my mom threatened me too. I have to be on my best behavior.   
  
H: Good.   
  
(bell rings)   
  
N: I gotta go. (Giving Haley another kiss and forcing himself to pull away.) I don't want to, but I really have to go. Don't forget, I can go out Friday, Think of something that we can do.   
  
H: OK. Bye.   
  
N: Later.  
  
Haley sits down in the desk across from Lucas. Lucas has his head down on the desk.   
  
Teacher: Hey everybody. I got that test graded from yesterday. I'm sorry to say that not all of you did as well as you should have. (Teacher taps Lucas on the shoulder) Mr Scott maybe if you get more sleep at night, you can stay awake during my class and do better on the next exam.   
  
L: Sorry. (takes the test) SH**.   
  
H: What?   
  
L: (handing Haley the paper) THAT'S what.   
  
H: Lucas, did you forget to study? (referring to the 69% at the top of the paper)   
  
L: (shrugging) I don't know. Life really **** right now.   
  
H: What's up buttercup? (trying to get him to smile.)   
  
L: You ever going to get sick of saying that? You have been saying that for like 6 years. Think of something new.   
  
H: Excuse me Lucas.   
  
L: I'm sorry Haley. It's just been a really bad few days since mom has gotten back and it is not looking good for the next few days.   
  
H: What's going on?   
  
L: (telling her about the morning and the counseling session.) Now this test to top it off.   
  
H: Maybe I should tutor you, instead of your brother.   
  
L: Yeah, how about on Christmas when we are all together. We can be just one big happy family.   
  
H: It won't be so bad. Anyway, turn on the charm and tell your mom you are sorry, she will let you have Brooke over.   
  
L: I don't know Hales, she was pretty mad. And I'm sure me slamming the door on the way out did not help.   
  
(a young girl walks in and hands the teacher a note.)   
  
Teacher: Mr Scott, you are needed in the guidance counselor's office.   
  
L: (groaning) And the day just keeps getting better.   
  
H: Good luck.   
  
(Lucas gathers his books and walks out of the room.)   
  
Lucas knocks on the door)   
  
Counselor: Lucas, come in. Join us. I've actually already started talking to you mom.   
  
Basically I have called you both here to talk about the concern I have for your grades Lucas.   
  
(Lucas avoiding any eye contact w/ his mom.)   
  
K: Yes, he was showing me these. (Handing Lucas 2 dificiency notes from Biology and History.) D's Lucas? I don't think that I have ever seen a D on a report card from you.   
  
C: Karen, you understand that these are not his final quarter grades. These are just reports that the teachers forward to me. There is still time to get those grades up and that is what we are going to try to do today. I want to figure out what we can do to get back on track. Or maybe at least see why we got off track. Lucas, do you have any insight for us? You have been a great student. I agree w/ your mom, I have never seen you w/ grades this low. In fact, I don't think that I have seen you w/ anything less then a B.   
  
L: (shrugging) Classes are a little harder this year.   
  
K: Is that the best that you can do? Ok if that is the case, then how about the missing work that is listed under the grades in these 2 classes plus Algebra?   
  
L: I just forgot to hand them in.   
  
K: Really? Well then are you saying that they are complete?   
  
L: Not exactly.   
  
K: Then you forgot to do them?   
  
L: Yeah. (still never looking at his mom.)   
  
C: If you get those ****ignments in, they will help you grades alot. In fact usually just doing the work, will help you do better on the tests. I guess I still don't think that I understand what has changed just from last quarter to this quarter?   
  
L: I've gotten a lot busier. I have work and basketball.   
  
K: And don't forget your very active social life.   
  
L: (sitting up straighter, looking at his mom and raising his voice an octave.) That's not it.   
  
K: Choose your words and the way that you say them very wisely. I am more then willing to listen to what you have to say, but not the way that you talked to me this morning.   
  
L: (Lowering his voice again.) It's not just my social life. Basketball and my job take time too.   
  
K: I agree Lucas. So what do we need to do to fix the problem?   
  
L: (Shrugging) I'll start getting my work in. I'll study more.   
  
K: I am just having a hard time not noticeing that all these problems seem to have started when you began playing basketball. The attitude, the trouble, your grades, all correlate to the time that you started w/ the team. Maybe we need to think about not playing again until you get back on track.   
  
L: Mom, you can't do that.   
  
K: I'm afraid that I can.   
  
C: Karen, I think that participation in sports is really important for a student's overall development. Maybe we shouldn't jump there yet.   
  
K: OK. How about this? You have until this quarter ends. I'm not sure when that is?   
  
C: January 14th.   
  
K: OK. You can play until then. If your work does not show dramatic improvement by the time that grades come out, basketball is over for you for the season. Deal?   
  
L: Do I have a choice?   
  
K: Your other choice is you quit now.   
  
C: I think Lucas, if you get those late ****ignments in...   
  
K: (interupting) which they will be before you play your next game.   
  
L: Mom, that is tomorrow night!   
  
K: I guess you have a lot of work to do then.   
  
C: Anyway Lucas if you get those ****ignments in, that will help a lot. I look at your absenteeism and besides the dentist appointment that you had last week, you haven't missed a day this quarter.   
  
(Lucas slides down in his seat, and remembers the excuse that he used to skip out w/ Brooke last week)   
  
K: Excuse me? What was that?   
  
C: Were you not aware?   
  
K: NO, but I was out of town last week and his uncle Keith was staying w/ him.   
  
C: (Shuffling through the file) Yes, here is note signed by Keith Scott. (hands the note to Karen)   
  
K: Hum. Interesting. Did you have a toothache?   
  
L: (hoping at this point that he could just disappear.) I'm fine now.   
  
K: That's what you think.   
  
(Bell sounds)   
  
C: I don't mean to end this, but I have a meeting I need to get to. I have no doubt that you will bring these grades up Lucas and the next time we will meet, it will be on a much more happy note.   
  
L: Yes, sir.   
  
K: Thank you.   
  
C: I will call you and set up a time to meet after quarter reports come out. Thanks for your time. I need to get going.   
  
(Lucas sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Karen finally broke the silence.)   
  
K: If I go home and ask Keith about this note, will he know anything about it?   
  
L: No.   
  
K: Last night when I asked you if there was anything else I needed to know, you did not think that forging a note and skipping school might fall into that category?   
  
L: I swear to you mom, there is nothing else. I have officially gotten busted in absolutely everything that I did wrong while you were gone.   
  
K: I can't believe you. I have to go, I have my Doctor's appointment.   
  
L: OK (thanking God for the fact that she had to leave.)   
  
K: Home after practice and get busy on that work. There will be no game if everything is not handed in.   
  
L: OK.   
  
(Karen leaves the room and Lucas goes to his next class)  
  
Luke walks into the kitchen just as his mom is coming through the door. He knew a lecture on the days events was soon to come, so he headed to the couch to make himself comfortable. Karen grabbed a few sodas out of the fridge and followed him into the living room. She needed to talk to him, but she didn't want things to go as badly as they did that morning.   
  
K: (Handing Lucas the soda.) How's the make up work coming? (Karen sits down next to him on the couch.)   
  
L: (takes the soda) Thanks. I just finished the last ****ignment. Are you still sick? You look really tired.   
  
K: I'm feeling better, just a little upset stomach. It's been a long day.   
  
L: Sorry, I'm sure that is because of me.   
  
K: Not entirely. (There was the little detail of he Doctor's visit. They did a pregnancy test and the nurse was going to call her in the morning w/ the results.)   
  
L: (Flipping through the TV channels) How was your doctor's appointment?   
  
K: (Wondering if Lucas was reading her mind.)OK. She just thinks that I caught the flu that is going around. (Taking the remote out of his hand and shutting off the TV). We need to talk.   
  
L: (nervously moving around, trying to get comfortable.) OK.   
  
K: (Pulling his car keys from her jean's pocket and handing them to him.) You want these?   
  
L: (taking the keys) After this morning, I didn't think that I would be seeing these for awhile.   
  
K: After the way you yelled and slammed the door, I had no intention of returning them to you for a long time.   
  
L: But you changed your mind after that great meeting w/ my guidance counselor today, right? (Sarcastic.)   
  
K: We'll get to that subject in a minute.   
  
L: Can't wait.   
  
K: You can keep those(pointing to his keys) on one condition.   
  
L: I thought that was too easy.   
  
K: I want to know what set you off this morning? You have never yelled at me like that before.   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
K: Not good enough Luke. Number 1, you have been handing out those apologies like christmas cards lately. Eventually sorry, just starts to sound like just another word. It loses it's value. And number 2, I want an explaination.   
  
L: (quiet for a while and then he realizes that his mom was prepared to wait all night for an answer.) Do you really want to know?   
  
K: Yes.   
  
L: Promise me that if I tell you, that when we get around to the punishment portion of this night, you won't hold my answer against me.   
  
K: What's up Lucas?   
  
L: YOU set me off! I was p***ed at YOU!   
  
K: Why?   
  
L: The whole Deb and Nathan thing. I don't want them here on Christmas Eve. I know that you remember everything that Nathan did to me. And Deb, everytime I look at her, all I see is Dan. I can't help it.   
  
K: Lucas, Deb is NOT Dan. Give her a chance.   
  
L: That's the thing mom, I don't want to.   
  
She's your friend, why do I have to get along w/ her?   
  
K: Brooke is your frind, don't you want me to get a long w/ her?   
  
L: Yeah, but that is different. And it's not just Deb that you want over here. You want Nathan to come too.   
  
K: Well, she can't leave him alone on Christmas Eve.   
  
L: I know, so why do they need to come at all?   
  
K: Luke, I think if you give it a chance...   
  
L: (Interupting) You don't know what it is like mom. Nathan is such an a** and everytime I look at him or his mom I have to think about Dan and what an a** he is. God, it's bad enough that I have to see them all the time at school, the games and the cafe, but now at my house?   
  
K: Do you think it was easy for me to look at Deb all the time. Thinking about how we should have their life? But I gave it a chance and I'm not sure how, or even when, but friendship developed and I am happy about that.   
  
L: That's fine mom. I'm not saying that I like it, but that was your choice. The problem is that I haven't had any choices. You never ASKED me if I wanted them over here for Christmas Eve, you TOLD me. When I started to argue about it, you kindly reminded me that you had not decided on my punishment yet. Which pretty much told me to shut up. How is any of that fair? It is being shoved down my throat, whether I like it or not. Then, when I decided to live w/ them coming over, the next thing I know, you are making me go shopping w/ the woman.   
  
K: I wasn't making you...   
  
L: Well you weren't giving me much of a choice. I either had to go w/ you and Deb or not go at all. If I didn't go, then I would not have had a gift for Brooke and I would have looked really good on Christmas Eve. That's why I was so mad this morning. I'm sorry I yelled, I know I was out of line, but I felt trapped.   
  
(Karen just sat there and took everything in that her son was saying to her. He hit the nail on the head. She had not given him a choice about anything. Karen never even took Luke's feeling into consideration.)   
  
K: I'm sooo sorry honey. You're right, I should have asked you about Christmas. I was really wrong not to. I will call Deb tomorrow and talk to her about not coming. I want you to enjoy Christmas. I love spending this holiday w/ you. That's why I came home early. I didn't want to miss it.   
  
(Luke was feeling bad, he could see that his mom was disappointed. And Haley was going to be upset that Nathan was not going to be there anymore. He did not want to be responsible for those two not having a good time.)   
  
L: No mom, it's Ok, I'll be fine.   
  
K: NO Lucas, it's not OK. I should have asked you. I feel really bad about the way that I treated you.   
  
L: Well, I feel really bad about the way that I yelled at you this morning, so we are even. Seriously, they can come. I can make it through one night.   
  
K: Ok, if you are sure. I still feel really bad.   
  
L: Bad enough to reconsider letting Brooke come?   
  
K: Yes, she can come.   
  
L: Great. And here we are, right back at the whole not having a gift thing again. Do you think that you can pick me something up when you go to the mall?   
  
K: (still feeling guilty) I'll do one better. Before your game tomorrow night, you can run to the mall and get her something.   
  
L: Thanks, but you know, if you would have just gave in this morning and said that, we could have avoided that whole scene I made.   
  
K: Yeah, and you could have tried to tell me how you were feeling sooner too.   
  
L: Yeah, but what would have been the fun in that. Our lives would be boring w/o a little drama. (Pretending to yawn and stretch, Lucas started to get up off the couch) Well this has been fun, but I hear my bed calling my name.   
  
K: Not so fast (grabbing the tail of his sweatshirt and pulling him back to the couch.) We have a few more issues to take care of.   
  
L: Like what? (Knowing exactly what she was talking about)   
  
K: Well, let's see, how about all the trouble that you have been in lately?   
  
L: Oh, yeah, that.   
  
(Lucas was not excited about the conversation that was about to take place, but he was happy that him and his mom were in a better place then they have been the last few days.)   
  
K: Where do you want to start?   
  
L: You pick, it's your day.   
  
K: How about your curfew?   
  
L: I wasn't aware that I had one.   
  
K: You didn't until you decided that 3:30 and 4:30 in the morning were reasonable times to come home. So there is not any future misunderstandings, 12:30 on the weekends and 10:30 on school nights.   
  
L: That's early!   
  
K: Earn my trust back and we can talk about it again at a later date.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: School. I wasn't kidding today, when I told you that if the grades don't come up by Jan 14th, basketball is done for you for the season. (Lucas starting to say something.) This is not open for negotiations. Everything else is second to school. And while we are on the subject, no more skipping or forging notes.   
  
L: Do you think that we can keep that part quiet and not tell keith?   
  
K: Speaking of Keith, you owe him a huge apology. You need to make things right w/ him and preferrably before Christmas Eve.   
  
L: I'll do it tomorrow before I go to the mall.   
  
K: Great. No more drinking and no more tatoos. And Lucas no more parties at this house. Do you realize how much trouble we both would have been in if one of those kids left this house drunk and got in a car and killed themselves or someone else?   
  
L: I know. No more.   
  
K: Did I miss anything?   
  
L: Nope.   
  
K: Any questions?   
  
L: Nope. (yawning)   
  
K: Am I boring you?   
  
L: Sorry, no. I just didn't get much sleep last night.   
  
K: Well we are almost done.   
  
L: Almost?   
  
K: What do you think I should do w/ you?   
  
L: (shrugging) Dont forget Keith already grounded me for a week. Credit for time served?   
  
K: I didn't forget, but I also didn't forget that you broke curfew 2 times, drank and threw a party after that.   
  
L: Oh, yeah.   
  
K: So, what do you think is fair?   
  
L: I suppose grounding me for a while again.   
  
K: How long is a while?   
  
L: Two weeks? (He knew that there was no way that she would go for that. The party and the drinking alone, would have easily gotten him 2 weeks. Throw in everything else that he pulled while she was gone, he was looking at some hard time.)   
  
K: (remembering what Luke had told her about the pressure that he felt trying to live up to the high expectations that she had of him and her own rebellion in Paris and then of course all the crap that he has to deal w/ from his father, she thought that he needed a break for once.)   
  
OK.   
  
L: Really?   
  
K: Surprised?   
  
L: Kinda. I was figuring at least a month.   
  
K: Consider it a thank you in advance for dealing w/ Nathan Wednesday night and a trust that you will stay out of trouble for a while. Sort of a second chance.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: There will be no third chances Lucas. Next time no breaks.   
  
L: OK. (since she was in the generous mood, he figured that he might as well see how far he could take it.) Do you think that I could go out on a New Year's eve? (thinking of Brooke's party.)   
  
K: Not a chance.   
  
L: Didn't think so. Can I have my cell back?   
  
K: Yes, it's in my purse on the table.   
  
L: (getting up to find his phone.) Can I have visitors?   
  
K: (Giving Lucas a "you're pushing it look") How about you be happy w/ Haley and Brooke on Christmas Eve and we will see after that.   
  
L: OK. I'm going to bed.   
  
K: OK. I love you. Good night.   
  
L: I love you too. 


	11. Lucas talks to his Uncles

Karen knocks on the bathroom door.   
  
K: Lucas, it's almost 9:00, you're late for school. Get moving.   
  
L: Late start today. Teacher meeting.   
  
K: Oh, sorry.   
  
(Phone rings)   
  
K: Hello?   
  
Nurse: This is Betty, Dr. Robert's Nurse, is this Karen?   
  
K: Yes, this is her.(Holding her breath and closing her eyes.)   
  
N: I have the results of your pregnancy test.   
  
K: (Biting her bottom lip) Yes?   
  
N: It came back negative.   
  
K: (letting out a sigh of relief) OK.   
  
N: Are you still not feeling well?   
  
K: It comes and goes. Right now I feel fine, but last night I had a lot of stomach pain. Should I be worried.   
  
N: I'm sure that you are still recovering from the bug that you caught, but if the symptoms continue for more then a couple days or the pain gets worse, you need to come in for some further testing.   
  
K: (worried) OK. Thank you.   
  
N: You're welcome. Have a Merry Christmas.   
  
K: You too, bye.   
  
(Lucas walks into the room.)   
  
L: Who was that?   
  
K: The doctor's office.   
  
L: Why?   
  
K: They were returning my call. (Not exactly telling the truth.) I called because I am still not feeling a 100% and I wanted to see if I should go back in.   
  
L: And?   
  
K: In a few days, if I am not better.   
  
(Phone rings.)   
  
L: I got it. Hello?   
  
Kory: Hey kid.   
  
L: Uncle Kory? Hey, how are you?   
  
Ko: Great. You?   
  
L: OK. You still in New York?   
  
Ko: Yeah, but I am coming to visit on the 30th.   
  
L: Cool. It's been over a year since I have seen you. How long you staying?   
  
Ko: Long enough to see the new star of Tree Hill High play basketball and maybe teach you how to raise some hell in that little town you call home.   
  
L: I don't know about star, but I'm glad you will be able to see me play. And I've been doing pretty good in the raising hell department. (saying this like he was proud of himself until he caught his mom's look.)   
  
Ko: You been giving my big sister some headaches?   
  
L: You could say that.   
  
Ko: What did you do.   
  
L: Nothing. (Karen's eyes were still staring at him.)   
  
Ko: She is sitting right there isn't she?   
  
L: You got it.   
  
Ko: Did you get arrested?   
  
L: (Laughing) No. I'm just grounded.   
  
Ko: You know, when you are doing something wrong, you are not suppose to get caught.   
  
L: Yeah, I'm not too good at that part.   
  
Ko: Big plans for New Year's?   
  
L: Grounded.   
  
Ko: She has to let you out for New Year's. Put her on the phone.   
  
K: Hello?   
  
Ko: What's this I hear that you are not going to let me take my nephew out on New Year's? Don't you know that the way that you spend New Year's, is the way that you will be spending the rest of the year?   
  
K: Well then, Lucas has a problem, because he will be at home that night. (Looking at her hopeful son and shaking her head no.) Anyway, I didn't know you were coming home.   
  
Ko: I missed you. I figured you were never going to give in and come here, so I needed to come there.   
  
K: I missed you too. I was going to come to see you and then this whole Paris trip came up and Lucas w/ basketball...   
  
Ko: Excuses, excuses. Well if you are not going to let me take Luke out, you have to go out w/ me on New Year's. You need to go out and have some fun.   
  
K: We will see...   
  
Ko: No you are going!   
  
K: Don't you have to go to work?   
  
Ko: Yeah, but you're still going!   
  
K: Bye, I love you.   
  
Ko: You're going. I love you too. Bye.   
  
(Hangs up.)   
  
L: (smiling) I'm glad he is coming.   
  
K: Me too. It's been too long. The answer is still no to New Year's.   
  
L: I figured.   
  
K: School?   
  
L: I'm going. (grabbing his bag)   
  
K: Don't forget to talk to Keith today.   
  
L: I won't. Love ya.   
  
K: Love you too.  
  
Lucas walks into the garage. Keith has his head under the hood of a car and does not seem to notice him walk in.   
  
L: Hey.   
  
K: (never looks up) Hey.   
  
L How's business?   
  
K: Busy   
  
L: So does that mean I can get some extra hours? I start Christmas break tomorrow. No basketball or school until the 5th.   
  
K: Figured you would want the extra time for your social life.   
  
L: Mom took care of my social life for a while. The only way I am getting out of my house is for work.   
  
K: Now I'm good enough. The other night you said you didn't need me.   
  
L: Keith, that's why I am here. I'm sor(stops)   
  
K: (Looking at Lucas.) You're what?   
  
L: I was going to say that I was sorry, but mom told me that I have been saying that so much lately that it doesn't mean much anymore.   
  
K: Your mom has always been a pretty smart lady.   
  
L: I didn't mean any of those things that I said. I was ****ed that you were on my case again. I was trying to hurt you.   
  
K: Oh, well that makes me feel so much better.   
  
L: Don't act like you were not trying to hurt ME the other night by not coming to my game.   
  
K: I told you I needed parts.   
  
L: Whatever Keith. You have never missed one of my games. Ever. Don't get me wrong, I understand why you didn't come, but it wasn't because you had to get parts.   
  
K: I didn't miss it anyway.   
  
L: What?   
  
K: I was in the balcony.   
  
L: (Looking at his shoes) Now I really feel like an a**. After everything that I said to you, you still came.   
  
K: I do have another nephew on the team. (smiling and waiting for Lucas' reaction.)   
  
L: (looking up) Ha ha. I deserved that.   
  
K: Yes you did.   
  
L: Keith, I'm really sor(stops). I mean I screwed up. When mom told me that you were staying w/ me while she was gone, I had this picture of us sitting around having fun, like we do when we are here. I figured I could loosen up a little...   
  
K: Take advantage of me.   
  
L: That's not it! I was taking advantage of the situation, not you. I figured that you would be fun Uncle Keith, not..   
  
K: Father Keith.   
  
L: Well, yeah, sort of. You have to understand. You have told me all the stories about what you did when you were my age.   
  
K: The only reason that I ever told you any of that stuff, was because I thought that you were smart enough not to make the same mistakes I did. Anyway, I at least spread my trouble out over a few months. You managed to cram it all into to 2 weeks.   
  
L: Making up for lost time?   
  
K: I guess.   
  
L: I really need you to know how important you are to me. It may not say it on a piece of paper, but you are a father to me in every other sense of the word. You have always been there for me since the day that I was born.   
  
K: And I always will be Luke. But what you said...   
  
L: I know... I shouldn't say this, but it is all I have right now. I'm sorry Keith. Do you think that we can forget that conversation the other night ever happened?   
  
K: (Looking at Lucas, he could see that he really meant everything that he was saying.) Yeah, I think we can do that. Don't you have a game you need to get to?   
  
L: (Looking at the clock.) Yeah, I gotta go. You coming tonight?   
  
K: I don't know Luke, there are these parts...   
  
L: Keith!   
  
K: (smiling) I wouldn't miss it.   
  
L: Thanks Keith. 


	12. The Christmas guests arrive

Lucas is laying on the couch watching Jeopardy. Karen walks in the door w/ her hands full of shopping bags.   
  
K: Merry Christ(stops and looks around)LUCAS!   
  
L: (Jumps) WHAT?   
  
K: What have you been doing all day?   
  
L: Watching TV.   
  
K: What about the list that I left for you to do? We have people coming in less then an hour and a half. I have all these gifts to wrap and I need to take a shower.   
  
L: Mom, relax. I'll get it done.   
  
K: (Grabbing the remote control out of his hand and shuts the TV off.) Get up.   
  
L: Mooom. Come on. I was watching that. All that is left is final Jeopardy.   
  
K: Lucas. Look at this house.   
  
L: What? You get to go out shopping all day and I get stuck here cleaning?   
  
K: Yep. I'm not the one that is being punished. And now it has snowed about 2 inches, so you get to scoop the driveway and sidewalk before people get here.   
  
L: You mean before Nathan and Deb get here?   
  
K: I thought you told me that you would be OK w/ this? I wanted to cancel and you said no.   
  
L: I know.   
  
K: It's too late to cancel now. I expect you not to cause any problems tonight.   
  
L: Me? What about Nathan?   
  
K: Nathan is not my son, you are. You crabby today? It's Christmas.   
  
L: No. I'm fine.(Not exactly telling the truth. He thought he was ok w/ Nathan coming, but now that the time of arrival was approaching, he was having second thoughts.)   
  
K: (walking over to her son and giving him a hug.) Merry Christmas sweetie. I appreciate what you are doing tonight.   
  
L: (realizing that he was taking his bad mood out on Karen, he returns the hug.) Merry Christmas mom.   
  
(the phone rings)   
  
L: Got it. Hello?   
  
H: Hey Luke. Merry Christmas.   
  
L: Hey Haley. Merry Christmas to you too.   
  
(Karen grabs the phone.)   
  
K: Hey Haley.   
  
H: Karen? Merry Christmas.   
  
K: Merry Christmas.   
  
L: (trying to grab the phone back) Mom, what are you doing?   
  
K: Chores. Go.   
  
L: Fine.   
  
H: Luke can't talk?   
  
K: No. He has work to get done before you get over here.   
  
H: That's why I was calling. What time?   
  
K: 5:30 ok?   
  
H: Sounds good.   
  
L: (yelling from the other room) Tell her to come early and help me clean.   
  
K: No.   
  
H: (laughing because she heard him on the background) Tell him that I would love to help out, but I have some more shopping to do. Karen, what should I get Nathan?   
  
K: Wow. I don't know what you should get him. (Just then Lucas walks in the room)   
  
L: How about a kick in the...   
  
K: LUCAS!   
  
H: What did he say?   
  
K: Nothing. He's just being a scrooge today.   
  
H: Great. Tonight should be fun.   
  
K: No he's going to be a perfect angel. Right? (Looking at Lucas)   
  
(His cell phone rings.)   
  
K: Don't answer that. You have work to do.   
  
L: (taking it out and looking at caller ID)   
  
Mom, it's Brooke.   
  
K: I don't care if it's santa claus. You had all day to get this work done and you sat on your butt. Now you are going to get some work done.   
  
L: 2 minutes?   
  
K: NO.   
  
H: I'm going to get going. I have to figure out what I'm getting Nathan.   
  
K: OK. And I have a son to argue w/.   
  
L: Hello?   
  
B: Hey, sexy.   
  
L: Hi. Merry Christ...   
  
K: (Grabbing the phone and covering the receiver.) Lucas, I told you not to answer it. What is your deal today? say goodbye and that you will talk to her later. (Hands the phone back to Luke.)   
  
L: (glaring at his mom) Brooke I gotta go.   
  
B: OK. Everything OK?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
B: What time tonight?   
  
L: 5:30. I will see you then. Bye.   
  
B: Bye.   
  
L: (hangs up the phone.) Happy? (Looking at his mom)   
  
K: Lucas, why are you being a ... you know what, it's Christmas, I'm not going to fight w/ you right now. But I really wish you would get over whatever mood that you are in right now.   
  
L: (turns around and walks to the door.) I'm going to shovel.   
  
K: Great. Luke?   
  
L: What?   
  
K: You OK?   
  
L: Fine. (Still not telling the truth. An hour and 15 minutes and his brither would be sharing his favorite holiday w/ him. Luke shuts the door and Karen shakes her head as she hopes that they get through the evening w/o any majpr problems.)  
  
(Keith,Karen, Luke and Haley are sitting in the kitchen finishing up some last minute things before Brooke, Nathan and Deb show up.)   
  
Keith: Nice game last night Luke.   
  
L: Thanks.(Still dreading Nathan in his house and was not in the mood for conversation.)   
  
Ke: It got a little close in the 4th quarter until Nathan hit those 3's.   
  
L: Nathan, our hero. (Sarcastic)   
  
(Keith looked at Karen and she just shrugged and shook her head. She was trying to understand how hard all this Nathan and Dan stuff was for Lucas, but she was really getting tired of his attitude and mood swings.)   
  
H: (quietly) You OK Luke?   
  
L: (Shaking his head yes.) I'll be back. (He gets up and heads to his room and shuts the door behind him. He grabs his headphones and puts them on. The last thing that he wanted to do was sit and talk to Haley about what was bothering him. What was he suppose to say? "Hey Haley, I hate your boyfriend. I wish he was dead." That would have went over like a ton of bricks. He hit play on his CD player and hoped that the music would put the thought of Nathan out of his head for little while. Brooke knocks on the door. No answer. She slowly opens the door and sees her handsome boyfriend lying on his back on his bed w/ his eyes closed. She closes the door and walks over and sit next to him on the bed. The movement of the bed made Lucas open his eyes.   
  
B: Hey good lookin'. I'm not disturbing you am I?   
  
L: (Smiling) Never. (Sitting up and kissing her.) God, I really needed that.   
  
B: You Ok? You didn't sound very happy when I called you earlier.   
  
L: Mom was just on my case about getting things ready before my so called "brother" came over.   
  
B: Not looking forward to your company tonight?   
  
L: (Laying Brooke down on the bed and laying down next to her.) I was looking forward to seeing YOU. (Lucas and Brooke begin to kiss again.)   
  
K: (Opening the door to Lucas's room) Sweetie, I need to you yo run down to the basement and grab...(stops when she sees Lucas and Brooke. They sit up on the bed as fast as they can.)   
  
L: (trying to regain his composure.) What did you need me to do mom?   
  
K: Brooke, I didn't know that you were here yet.   
  
B: (Fidgeting w/ the fringes of her scarf that she had not even had a chance to take off yet.) I think that you were in the bathroom when I got here.   
  
K: I see. Hey Brooke, Deb and Nathan just got here, why don't you go say hi, I need to talk to Lucas for a sec.   
  
B: Ok. (Leaving the room)   
  
K: (Shutting the door as Brooke leaves and leaning back against it w/ her arms folded across her chest. Lucas was still sitting on his bed, trying to avoid his mother's stare.)   
  
Luke, I'm trying to cut you some slack and I'm trying to stay in the Christmas spirit here, but your attitude today and now what I just walked in on...   
  
L: (Interupting and a bit irritated.) God mom, we were just kissing, you didn't walk in on anything.   
  
K: I know that when I opened this door, my 16 year old son was lying on his bed w/ his girlfriend, kissing her. Not OK Luke.   
  
L: I wish that you would not make such a big deal about every little thing that I do. It's not like we were going to have sex.   
  
K: Glad to hear it.   
  
L: It's not like you didn't do the same thing when you were my age. Hell, you had sex in high school. You can't deny it, I'm living proof.   
  
(the tears started to form in Karen's eyes. She had no idea what to say to Luke. She opened the door and walked out.)   
  
L: Mom...(throwing himself back on his bed.) Saying to himself: real nice jacka**. (Luke gets up and heads to the kitchen. Everyone is looking out the window, except Karen, she was no where around.)   
  
Ke: There has to be 4 inches of snow out there.   
  
N: Looks like you got your wish for a white Christmas mom.   
  
D: It's beautiful. If it keeps coming down, we might all get stranded here.   
  
L: Oh no, Keith's truck will make it through anything.   
  
(everyone turned around to find Luke standing in the kitchen.)   
  
N: Yeah, we'll get home.   
  
(both boys looking at each other thinking the same thing. There was no way that they would be sleeping under the same roof.)   
  
D: (trying to break the silence.) Merry Christmas Lucas.   
  
L: Yeah, you too.   
  
(Karen walks out of the bathroom and w/ one look in her eyes, Luke could tell that she had been crying.)   
  
L: (Quietly) Mom, you ok?   
  
Ka: (Not looking at him.) I need ice from the freezer in the basement.   
  
L: (reaching out to grab her arm.) Mom, I'm sorry.   
  
Ka: (pulling her arm away and looking her son in the eyes.) There's that word again Lucas. PLease get the ice.   
  
(Luke leaves to go to the basement. Haley and Keith both sense the tension between Lucas and Karen. Haley follows Luke and Keith goes to Karen who was cutting up vegetables at the kitchen counter.)   
  
Ke: What's wrong?   
  
Ka: (tells Keith what happened.) You know Keith, it's the first time since he was six that I wanted to spank him.   
  
Ke: (Smiling at the thought.) I think he is a little big for that.   
  
Ka: I don't know what has gotten into him lately.   
  
Ke: He's a teenager.   
  
Ka: Yeah. Let's just try to enjoy the night.   
  
(Haley and Lucas in the basement)   
  
H: What was up w/ you and your mom.   
  
L: Not too much, she walked in on me and Brooke kissing in my bed and I pretty much called her a **** for getting pregnant w/ me in high school.   
  
B: (Her mouth hits the floor.)YOU WHAT?   
  
L: Not exactly in those words, Haley. But I might as well have. I really don't want to talk right now, OK?   
  
H: OK. (Turns and walks upstairs and Luke follows behind her.) 


	13. Christmas Blood Shed

(Everyone gets done eating and there is still alot of tension in the room.)   
  
B: Who wants to go out in the snow? (looking at Luke hopefully. He had not said much since his mom caught them in his room. She needed something to cheer him up.)   
  
H: Yeah, let's all go. It will be fun. (At this point she was desperate, especially if she was going along w/ one of Brooke's ideas, but she was really feeling like she was in the middle of Nathan and Lucas. She has tried several times to talk to both of them, but neither of them would give more then a one word response.)   
  
D: Yeah, get these 2 grinches out of the house. They are starting to put everyone on a bad mood.   
  
(all the kids get up and pull on their coats and head outside.)   
  
H: Let's make a snowman.   
  
L: No Haley. I hate snow and you know that.   
  
H: God Luke you are in such a bad mood. It is Christmas. Cheer up for me? Please?   
  
(Reaching down and picking up some snow and forming a ball. She reaches back to throw it and is looking straight at Lucas.)   
  
L: I wouldn't if I were...   
  
(Too late, Haley hit him right in the stomach.) You're dead. (He reaches down and quickly forms a snowball and throws it back. He hits her in the leg.)   
  
H: Nice one Scott. Is that all you got?   
  
L: Wow Haley, I have seen you throw a softball. I wouldn't get too over confident.   
  
H: Well, Mr. Scott, who just had the better hit?   
  
N: She does have a point there Luke.   
  
L: (Not looking at his brother.) Who asked you?   
  
H: Lucas, come on. Be nice.   
  
L: Come on Nathan. You think you can do better?   
  
N: Why? You gonna let me throw a snowball at you? I bet I wouldn't miss.   
  
L: You up for a little contest?   
  
N: Sure.   
  
B: Come on Luke. I'm cold. Warm me up.   
  
H: (Knowing this was not going in the right direction) Guys, no. Does everything have to be a competition w/ you two. Can't we just relax and have a little fun.   
  
L: This will be fun. (Looking at Brooke) and I will warm you up as soon as I kick Nathan's a**.   
  
N: Whatever Luke. What's the game.   
  
L: See the tire swing? (Pointing across the yard to the tree w/ the tire hanging from the limb)   
  
N: Yeah   
  
L: We each get 5 chances. The most in wins.   
  
N: No problem. I'll go first.   
  
(Haley and Brooke look at each other and take a seat on the steps to watch. Nathan and Lucas both get 3 out of 5 in.)   
  
H: Great. It's a tie. Now can we build a snowman?   
  
L: No, a tie is like kissing your sister. We need to make this a little harder. (Luke walks over to the tire and startes to swing it.) OK, one shot. (yelling from across the yard.)   
  
N: (This was just too tempting to pass up. Lucas was standing off to the side waiting for Nathan to throw. Nathan knew he could easily make the shot, but he also knew that he could easily hit Lucas too. He reached back and threw the snowball and hit Lucas in the side of the head.)   
  
Oh, sorry man. It was a little dark. I guess my aim was off.   
  
L: (It took him a second to realize what happened. As soon as he did he ran full force towards Nathan.) What the hell did you do that for you a**hole.   
  
(Lucas hit Nathan at full speed. They both went flying. Brooke and Haley realize what was going on and take off towards the two boys rolling around on the ground.)   
  
H: Lucas, Nathan stop! Get up.   
  
(Brooke was laughing a little at the sight of the 2 guys covered from head to toe in snow. Haley looks at Brooke.) You find this funny?   
  
B: Yeah, sort of.   
  
H: You want to help me try to get them apart?   
  
B: And end up in the middle of that? No thanks.   
  
(At this point Nathan and Lucas have been going at it pretty good for a few minutes and they both got a few good punches in. Haley tries to break them up and as she is reaching down, one of the guy's shoes kicks her in the side of the face and she falls back in the snow.)   
  
H: Ouch.   
  
B: (At first Brooke laughed until she saw the blood on the side of Haley's face. She ran over to help her up.) Haley, are you ok?   
  
H: (Holding her cheek) Yeah. Go get Keith, these 2 are going to kill each other.   
  
(Brooke runs in the house and returns a few seconds later w/ Keith in no shoes or coat. Deb and karen are standing on the porch in shock.)   
  
Ke: (Grabs both of the boys by the collars of their coats and pulls them apart.) Knock it off.   
  
L: (Struggling to get free from his uncle's grasp.) He started it. He hit me in the head w/ a snowball.   
  
N: It was an accident.   
  
L: An accident my a**. (going after Nathan again.) I'm going to show you an accident.   
  
Ke: (Getting a better grip on Lucas.) Quit. Both of you get in the house. I'm freezing my a** off out here.   
  
(Lucas and Nathan turn towards the house and at the same time see Haley standing by the porch w/ the light hitting her face. They see the blood as they get closer.)   
  
L: What happened to you?   
  
H: You idiots did this. When I was trying to get you two to stop one of you kicked me.   
  
N: (Going to Haley to put his arm around her.) I'm sorry.   
  
H: Don't. (Pulling away and going towards the door.)   
  
(Nathan and Lucas both look at their feet as they walk between their mothers on their way into the house. When they get inside, Haley already has her purse on her arm and keys in her hand.)   
  
N: Where are you going?   
  
H: Home.   
  
L: Don't Haley. Come on it's Christmas.   
  
H: Oh really, and the fight? Is that your way of celebrating the season. You have been nothing but a jerk all day Lucas. I'm tired of it. (Nathan tries to stiffle a laugh. Haley turns to him.) Oh and you think this is funny? I saw all the baseball pictures of you in your house. You are a pitcher aren't you?   
  
N: Yeah?   
  
H: Well I don't think that throw out there was an accident. I'm leaving and I don't want anyone (Looking back and forth at Lucas and Nathan) to follow me or call me. Merry Christmas. (Haley walks out the door and slams it behind her.)   
  
(Deb hands her son an ice pack for the black eye that is starting to show and a towel to take care of the bloody lip. Karen gives Lucas the same to take care of the bloody nose and black eye.)   
  
Ka: Do I even need to ask you to explain what happened out there? (Looking at Luke.)   
  
L: I suppose this is all my fault?   
  
N: Yes it is.   
  
L: Shut up you jerk.   
  
N: Why don't you make me?   
  
L: Fine. (getting up and going towards Nathan. Keith steps between the two.)   
  
Ka: LUCAS ENOUGH. GO TO YOUR ROOM!   
  
L: MOM...   
  
Ka: NOW!   
  
N: Merry Christmas Lucas.   
  
D: NATHAN, CAR. NOW.   
  
(Both boys follow orders and head out of the kitchen.)   
  
Ke: WOW!   
  
D: I'm sorry Karen. I guess this was not a good idea.   
  
Ka: I guess not.   
  
D: I'm going to get Nathan home. I will call you tomorrow.   
  
Ka: OK. I'm sorry Deb.   
  
D: It's not your fault. Let's blame their dad. They have his temper. Merry Christmas.   
  
Ka: You too. Bye.   
  
B: I better get going too. Can I say goodbye to Luke.   
  
Ka: I think he needs some alone time. He needs to cool off.   
  
B: OK. Merry Christmas you guys. See ya.   
  
Ka/Ke: Bye. (Brooke leaves.)   
  
Ke: You OK?   
  
Ka: (Shaking her head no.)What am I going to do w/ that kid? I feel helpless. He is out of control.   
  
Ke: Give him some time. He will come around. Do you want me to stay awhile?   
  
Ka: No, I'm not feeling the greatest again. I think I'm going to go to bed and forget the day ever happened.   
  
Ke: Should I be worried that you are still sick?   
  
Ka: No. I talked to the nurse today and she ****urred me that I will be fine in a couple of days and if it does not get better I will go back in.   
  
Ke: OK. You sure?   
  
Ka: Yes. I promise.   
  
Ke: (Kissing her.) I will be over tomorrow. We have to exchange gifts.   
  
Ka: OK. Bye.   
  
Ke: Bye.   
  
(Keith leaves) 


	14. Christmas Day Aftermath

Hey everyone... thanks for all the reviews...finally...please keep going!! I want to hear the good and the bad....A few things...The reasons that there are stars in some of the words is because I originally started this story on another site that edits some of the words...even words like assignment... because it contains ass... don't ask I don't get it either....also I have lots of chapters written and I will try to post a few each day...I've been writing this on the other site for a long time...but once i get caught up on this site there won't be 2 and 3 chapters a day...i am only human... a little note about this story also... i have all the characters in this story but a lot of the focus is on Lucas and him trying to deal w/ the fact that his father has nothig to do w/ him... the trouble he starts to get into affects everyone around him and eventually he will be forced to deal w/ his emotions...OK enough rambling and please enjoy... Wendy  
  
Christmas Day   
  
(Lucas is laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, reliving the events of the night before. He reaches over and grabs the phone and dials Brooke's number.)   
  
B: Hello?   
  
L: Hi. Merry Christmas.   
  
B: Hey handsome. Merry Christmas. How's the eye?   
  
L: It hurts. (touching the purple bruise that had formed around his right eye.)   
  
B: I bet it does. You didn't look so good last night, but neither did your brother.   
  
L: I don't want to talk about him. I'm sorry I messed up Christmas.   
  
B: It's OK. It was quite the entertainment. Nothing like that ever happens at my family get togethers. They are boring.   
  
L: (Smiling) I'm glad I could keep things exciting for you.   
  
B: I still have your gift.   
  
L: What did you get me?   
  
B: I'll tell you what I got you, if you tell me what you got me.   
  
L: Nope.   
  
B: So do you want me to bring it over today? Maybe I can work on that sexy elf outfit that we were talking about.   
  
L: I would love it, but I doubt after last night, my mom is going to go for that.   
  
B: Is she annoyed?   
  
L: Haven't been out of my room yet.   
  
B: How's Haley? That cut did not look so great.   
  
L: I haven't talked to her yet. She's next on my list of apologies.   
  
B: Well, I forgive you.   
  
L: I wish everyone was going to be that easy. I should get going.   
  
B: Work on your mom. See if she will let me deliver your gift.   
  
L: I will try. I'll call you later.   
  
B: OK. Bye.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
(Luke dials Haley's #)   
  
Answering machine:   
  
Happy Holidays everyone. We're not here, leave us a message.   
  
L: Haley, I know you are there, pick up. Haley? Come on, please. I'm sorry. Haley, pick up. I'm going to keep calling until you answer. You know I will do it. Pick up. Come on Haley. Fine, I guess I will have to sing then. Dashing through the snow in a one horse...   
  
H: What Luke? I told you not to call me.   
  
L: Ever? I thought you just meant last night.   
  
H: No.   
  
L: How's the cut.   
  
H: Sore. What do you want?   
  
L: I'm sorry.   
  
H: For kicking me or ruining Christmas?   
  
L: Both. You were right, I was a jerk. Don't be mad.   
  
H: Whatever.   
  
L: Haley, come on.   
  
H: Luke, you beat up my boyfriend.   
  
L: He started it...   
  
H: You sound like a 4 year old.   
  
L: He hit me in the head and you know he did it on purpose.   
  
H: I know, but do you really think that it was necessary to start fighting?   
  
L: I couldn't help myself. That guy brings out the worst in me.   
  
H: Luke, you are my best friend and Nathan is my boyfriend. Can't you make an effort to get along w/ him?   
  
L: Haley, I love you and I would do almost anything for you, but I don't think that I can do THAT.   
  
H: Great, so I have to choose between the two of you?   
  
L: I never said that Haley. But I don't think that we can all hang out together, either.   
  
H: Fine. Thanks Luke, for trying so hard. Merry Christmas. (Haley hangs up the phone.)   
  
Luke to himself: That went real well.  
  
(Lucas gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen. Karen is sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine.)   
  
L: Can I come out, or am I confined to my room?   
  
K: (Looking up) You calmed down?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: Get some ice for that eye, it looks awful.   
  
L: It's fine.   
  
K: Humor me.   
  
L OK (Gets a baggie and throws some cubes in it. Luke sits down next to Karen at the table.) On a scale of one to ten, how mad at me are you?   
  
K: (Putting her magazine down.) I'd say about an 11.   
  
L: Great!   
  
K: You promised me no problems.   
  
L: I know. But he hit me in the head...   
  
K: I know Luke, but this is the 3rd fight you have had w/ Nathan. Why?   
  
L: I can't stand the sight of him.   
  
K: So you feel the need to beat him up? Hitting him is obviously not solving the problem.   
  
L: Maybe not, but it sure feels good.   
  
K: Really? (Reaching out and touching Luke's eye.)   
  
L: Ouch. MOM! (Pushing her hand away)   
  
K: Does that feel good?   
  
L: Funny, you know what I mean.   
  
K: I don't think that you hate Nathan as much as you say you do. You are really mad at Dan and Nathan is just the easier target.   
  
L: Have you forgotten what Nathan has done to me?   
  
K: No Luke, but that has been a while ago. How long are you going to fight about that? It's Dan that you have the problem w/.   
  
L: So you want me to fight him?   
  
K: NO! But you need to figure out a way to deal w/ him. It's not Nathan and he can not help who his father is anymore then you can. You look at Nathan and you see the life that you think should have been yours. It makes you angry and you lash out at him. It is not Nathan's fault. In fact, right now if you sat Nathan down and talked to him, he would probably tell you things that might make you not want his life. If you give the kid a chance, you might find out that you have more then a father in common w/ him.   
  
L: Doubt it.   
  
K: Your best friend dates him, can he really be that bad?   
  
L: They say that love is blind.   
  
K: I'm not getting anywhere w/ you on this issue am I?   
  
L: Not really.   
  
K: Can you at least think about what I have said?   
  
L: Yeah, maybe.   
  
K: No more fights! None. I mean it Luke.   
  
L: (shaking his head yes) About what I said to you in my room last night...   
  
K: Let me guess, you are sorry.   
  
L: (Shaking his head again and giving her a half a smile.) For what it is worth, which isn't much lately I know, I am really sorry. I was waiting for you to back hand me after I said it.   
  
K: Don't think that it did not cross my mind. You know Luke, you really crossed the line.   
  
L: I know.   
  
K: When I found out that I was pregnant w/ you, I was 18. I thought my life was over. I was scared to tell Dan, my parents, my friends. I made the decision to have sex w/ Dan because I truely believed that he was going to be the man that I married. As you know, things did not work out that way. Here I was, 18, alone and carryng you. I was beyond freaked out. Then the day came when I held you in my arms for the first time. Since that moment, I could never imagine my like w/o you. It has not always been easy, but you are my life, Luke. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. BUT, even though I have loved you every second since the first time I laid eyes on you, I gave up a lot. So many things that other people my age were getting to do, I had to give up. That is why when I walked in on you and Brooke last night, I was not pleased. I want you to experience love and everything that goes along w/ it. But you also have to know that when you decide to have sex, you are risking alot. That one time could change your life forever. Look at me. The decision that I made 16 years ago, is still affecting so many people. Dan, Nathan and you. All the trouble that you have been in lately, can all be traced back to that decision that I made. Honey, it's your decision, but be ready for everything that goes w/ it. (A tear fell slowly down her cheek. Lucas has had the whole sex talk w/ his mom before this. But it was all very technical and clinical. This time it was very personal. All Lucas could do was look at her as one tear rolled slowly down his cheek too. He got up and pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug.)   
  
L: I'm sorry mom.   
  
K: I know. (She just held her son for a long time. Karen finally pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes and look up at Lucas.) You ever talk to me again like you did last night and you will be eating a bar of soap.   
  
L: (Smiling) Talk about ruining a Kodak moment.   
  
K: And no more girls in your room.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: You have some phone calls to make. Some apologies for last night.   
  
L: I called everybody already except Keith. I figured he would be over today and I could just talk to him then.   
  
K: What did Deb say?   
  
L: (Turning and looking at his mom.) I'm not calling her.   
  
K: Yes you are. Luke, she was a guest here last night and you and Nathan single handedly ruined the night for everyone. You're going to call her. She is not Dan or Nathan. She has not done anything to you. She's a nice lady and you owe her an apology.   
  
(The door bell rings.)   
  
L: Saved by the bell.   
  
K: We are not done w/ this yet. (looking at Lucas and then turning to open the door.)   
  
Keith: Merry Christmas. (Hugging Karen.)   
  
Ka: Merry Christmas.   
  
Ke: (Looking at Lucas) Hey Slugger.   
  
Ka: Not funny Keith.   
  
L: Hey Keith. Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to ruin the holiday.   
  
Ke: That's ok. How's the eye.   
  
L: It hurts a little. But you should see the other guy (Laughing)   
  
Ka: NOt funny Lucas.   
  
L: Sorry. Sort of.   
  
Ke: Let's open presents.   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
Ke: The naughty one goes last. (Both of them turn to look at Lucas)   
  
L: (Innocently) What?   
  
Ke: Good, I can go first. (Luke hands him the box from him and Karen. Keith opens it.) Cool. Thanks you guys.   
  
Ka: Luke thought you needed a new stereo for your shop.   
  
Ke: Didn't like my old one Luke? That one am channel almost comes in.   
  
L: Yeah, if you hit it twice on the side every 5 minutes. This one has a 5 disc CD changer and I burned you some CD's too. They are in the box.   
  
Ke: My shop, my choice of music.   
  
L: Give them a chance. I think that you will like them.   
  
Ke: Thanks guys. Your turn Karen. This is from me and Luke. (hands her the envelope.)   
  
K: A day at the spa. Great, it's just what I needed.   
  
L: I figured after the last few weeks dealing w/ me, you could use that.   
  
Ka: You are very right. Thanks.   
  
L: My turn. (Luke opens the package that says it is from his mom, Luke and uncle Kory.) It's an airline ticket.   
  
Ka: I'm shipping you away.   
  
L: I've been that bad huh?   
  
Ka: (Laughing) Open the other envelope.   
  
L: Two tickets to opening day of the Yankees. Are you kidding? Mom this is awesome! (Lucas is now jumping around the living room.)   
  
Ka: (Smiling) The ticket is for you to fly to New York and then Kory is going to take you to the game.   
  
L: I've been begging you for this for years.   
  
Ka: I know. It won't even interfere w/ school. The game lands in the middle of your spring break. Basketball will be over then too.   
  
Ke: So you like it?   
  
L: Oh my God, this is awesome. Thanks! I gotta call Kory. (starts to walk to get the phone.)   
  
Ka: Call Deb first.   
  
L: There you go ruining the kodak moment again.   
  
Ka: Luke, please just do it.   
  
L: Fine.   
  
(Luke leaves and then comes back into the living room a few minutes later and hands the phone to Karen.)   
  
Ka: Hello?   
  
Nathan: Hi Karen.   
  
Ka: Nathan? Hi.   
  
N: I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the fight last night. It was stupid.   
  
Ka: It's OK Nathan. It wasn't just you. (Looking at Lucas)   
  
N: I know, but I'm still sorry about ruining your Christmas.   
  
Ka: It's over. But I really would appreciate it if that would be the last fight that you two have.   
  
N: I'll do my best.   
  
Ka: OK. Merry Christmas.   
  
Na: You too, Bye.   
  
(Karen hangs up the phone.)   
  
Ka: That was nice of him.   
  
L: I'm sure Deb made him do it, just like you made me. Hey mom, can Brooke come over? We didn't get to exchange presents yet.   
  
Ka: That's not my fault.   
  
L: I know.   
  
Ka: You're grounded.   
  
L: I'm not asking to leave.   
  
Ka: After last night, I can't believe that you have the nerve to ask for anything.   
  
L: Where is your Christmas spirit?   
  
Ka: I lost it when my son and his brother came in my kitchen last night bleeding all over my floor.   
  
L: Please?   
  
Ka: One hour and if you even think about arguing w/ me about the amount of time, then you can forget it.   
  
L: Ok. One hour. Thanks.   
  
Ke: And you call me a softy.   
  
Ka: It's Christmas.  
  
Nathan hangs up the phone after apologizing to Karen for the fight he had w/ Lucas the night before. He looks at his mom.   
  
N: There, are you happy? I said I was sorry.   
  
De: Great.   
  
(There is a knock at the door.)   
  
N: I got it. (turns to go in the living room.)   
  
De: We are not finished talking about last night Nathan.   
  
(Nathan opens the door.)   
  
N: Dad. I didn't know that you were coming today.   
  
Da: Well of course, Nathan, it's Christmas.   
  
De: (Coming into the room and hands Nathan an ice bag.) Dan.   
  
Da: Merry Christmas Deb. (gives her a hug.)   
  
De: I didn't think that we had decided about you coming over today.   
  
Da: What is w/ you two? It's Christmas, a day to spend w/ your family. You are my family, right? Nathan, what truck hit you? (referring to his fat lip and black eye.)   
  
N: Your other son. If you want to spend Christmas w/ your family so bad, why don't you go over there?   
  
Da: You and Lucas got into another fight? (Dan totally ignored the last comment.) I hope that he looks worse then you.   
  
De: Dan, seriously. Can you not encourage this?   
  
Da: Well what were you fighting about this time?   
  
N: We went over there for Christmas Eve last night...   
  
Da: (angry) You did what? I can't spend Christmas w/ my family, but you take my son over to Karen's? (Glaring at Deb.)   
  
De: Again, Dan, He is our son. If I remember correctly, it was me that was in labor w/ him for 14 hours. And yes, I took him to Karen's. She is my friend and Keith is his uncle and like it or not, Lucas is his brother.   
  
Da: Yeah, I can see that they bonded really well. (pointing to Nathan's face.)   
  
De: Dan can you please go? I don't feel like arguing w/ you on Christmas.   
  
Da: Too bad, hon. But we need to get this worked out. You can't keep me from my son.   
  
De: Our son.   
  
Da: If he is our son, why haven't I been able to spend any time w/ him?   
  
De: You have issues to work through before that happens. I told you that I am not going to let you hurt him anymore.   
  
Da: Nathan, what do you think?   
  
N: I...well...um...(not having any idea what to say.   
  
Da: Come on son. Speak your mind. Tell your mom that you want me back in the house.   
  
De: First Dan, we are not putting Nathan in the middle of this mess like that. When he is ready you can come back and talk to him.   
  
Da: No, I think that I will talk to him alone, and in a neutral arena.   
  
De: If he feels comfortable w/ that we will work on the details when he is undgrounded.   
  
Da: Isn't that tomorrow?   
  
De: That was the case until last night's mess took place. That little fight cost him the weekend.   
  
N: MOM!!! Come on.   
  
Da: How long you going to keep this up? You're treating him like a little kid. He got into a fight, big deal.   
  
De: It is a big deal Dan. He can't just go around hitting people whenever they look at him the wrong way.   
  
Da: Whatever Deb. He's 16, he is just defending himself.   
  
De: Yeah, from the way that I understand it, the whole thing started because of him.   
  
N: Mom, you got to let me go out. I have a date tomorrow night, remember?   
  
De: Not anymore.   
  
Da: Nate, your mom is on a power trip right now. There is no reasoning w/ her. Why don't you get a bag packed and you can come stay w/ me at the beach house until she comes to her senses about everything.   
  
(Deb froze, she was truely scared that Nathan would go w/ his father. She had been worried about that since she kicked Dan out. What would she do if he took her son away from her. Nathan stood there looking at his mom and dad. Here he was having to choose. On the one hand he could go w/ his dad. Yeah, he would have to deal w/ his crap again, but the way things were between Dan and Deb, he knew that his dad would be trying to kiss his a** a little to make Nathan want to stay w/ him instead of his mom. On the other hand, Nathan and his mom had gotten really close over the last few weeks. But if he stayed there he would be grounded again and that meant another 3 days w/o Haley.   
  
Da: Nathan, did you hear me? Go get a bag.   
  
(Nathan looked at his mom.)   
  
De: I don't want you to go, Nathan, but he is your father too and I will understand if you leave.   
  
N: I think I'm going to stay here.   
  
Da: You what? You have got to be kidding me!   
  
De: Dan, you heard him. You need to go now.   
  
Da: This is not over Deb. If I have to, I will get a lawyer and we will do this through the courts. (dan opened the door to leave.) You can't keep me away from my son forever.   
  
De: Our son. (With that she slammed the door. When she turned around, Nathan was no longer standing next to her. She went into the living room and found him sitting on the couch w/ his head tilted back staring at the ceiling. She went and sat down next to him.)   
  
N: (tears were rolling down his cheek.) That was not fun.   
  
De: I know hon. I'm sorry.   
  
N: Is that how it is going to be all the time?   
  
De: For the time being probably. Your Dad does love you Nathan, but he just goes about showing it in a very unhealthy way. For you, for all of us. He will come around. He has a lot to deal with. He knows he is responsible for you taking drugs, I'm no longer his wife that does whatever he wants and he has to see the son that he deserted 16 years ago playing on the same court as you. He's struggling right now. But so are you and you are the one that I am concerned about. You OK?   
  
N: Yeah, I will be.   
  
De: I know you will. You're a good kid. I'm glad you stayed tonight.   
  
N: Me too. Grounded?   
  
De: Afraid so. You promised you would be on you best behavior Nathan.   
  
N: God, I know, but the kid gets under my skin. I was just messing w/ him anyway. He attacked me.   
  
D: You hit him w/ a snowball Nathan. If it wasn't for that, the fight would have never taken place. I'm not asking you to be best friends w/ each other, but you need to stop fighting w/ him.   
  
N: I swear no more fights. I promise. But Haley and I have a date tomorrow night.   
  
De: Move it to Monday.   
  
N: Let me go out and I will be home by 10. If i'm late, you can ground me for 2 weeks and i won't argue.   
  
De: This is not let's make a deal Nathan. You're grounded until Monday.   
  
N: Haley is going to hate me and it will be all your fault.   
  
De: Yeah, because I'm the one that got in the fight last night. How do you know if she is even talking to you? She was pretty mad at you and Lucas last night.   
  
N: I know and now I have to call her and tell her that I have to cancel our date. Come on Mom, one more chance.   
  
De: No.   
  
N: Fine. I'm going to call Haley.   
  
De: Tell her I said Merry Christmas.   
  
N: What is so Merry about it? (walking away.)   
  
Nathan picks up the phone and dials Haley's #.   
  
H: (Looking at caller ID) Are you and your brother both deaf? I said don't call me.   
  
N: Haley, come on. Don't be mad.   
  
H: (giving a sarcastic laugh.) Don't be mad? I am way beyond that Nathan. Mom took me to the hospital last night and I have 3 stiches in my cheek and the whole side of my face is black and blue.   
  
N: Sorry Haley. I really didn't mean to hurt you.   
  
H: I know you didn't mean to, but you did. I love Christmas and I was so happy to be able to spend it w/ you and my best friend. I asked you for one night and neither one of you could give that to me.   
  
N: I don't think that me and Lucas getting along is in the cards.   
  
H: That's what Lucas said too. Well I have been thinking about it and I don't except that.   
  
N: You can't make us like each other.   
  
H: I know. But I want it all or nothing.   
  
N: What does that mean Haley?   
  
H: It's simple. I want to be able to spend time w/ you and Lucas and not have to worry about getting kicked in the face again. I don't mean all the time, but there will be times that you two will have to be in the same room and I don't think that I should have to worry about getting kicked in the face.   
  
N: We will just avoid each other.   
  
H: Not good enough. You both need to grow up. Realize that the problem between you is not each other, but it is your father. There is no reason that you two can not try harder to get along.   
  
N: It's not going to happen Haley.   
  
H: Fine, then I don't want to talk to either one of you.   
  
N: What?   
  
H: Was I not clear enough for you Nathan?   
  
N: So we are breaking up?   
  
H: If that's what you want to call it. Until you and Lucas can show me that you can be civil to each other when you are in the same room, I don't want to talk to either one of you. That includes no date tomorrow night.   
  
N: Well that won't be a problem, because I got grounded again for fighting w/ Lucas.   
  
H: Good. W/ you and Lucas both grounded, I won't have to see either one of you. I'm going to go. Merry Christmas Nathan.   
  
N: Hal...(he stops when he hears the click.)  
  
Luke and Brooke are sitting on his living room couch and Keith and Karen are sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
L: Here Brooke open your gift. (Luke hands Brooke the package.   
  
B: (Brooke opens the package and begins to laugh.) Thanks Luke.   
  
L: Don't you like it?   
  
B: Yeah, it's great. (She takes out the silver watch and looks at the face that flashes back and forth between solid red and hearts.)   
  
L: Then why are you laughing?   
  
B: (Handing him his gift.) Here, open this.   
  
L: (starts to laugh after he sees the watch inside.) Thanks. I can't believe that we got each other the same thing.   
  
B: When I saw that, I had to get it. I figured that it would go w/ your tatoo.   
  
L: (Looks at the silver watch with the chinese symbol flashing across the face.) What does this mean?   
  
B: I have no idea.   
  
L: Well, how about we say that it means trouble, since that is all that I have had since I got this thing. (Luke pulls up his sleeve to reveal his tatoo.)   
  
B: Oh, but it was worth it wasn't it baby?   
  
L: Um, I'm not exactly liking the whole grounded thing.   
  
B: Yeah, but at least your mom let me come over today.   
  
L: (looking at the clock.) Yeah, but you have about 5 more minutes and you have to go.   
  
B: What? I just got here.   
  
L: I know, but she only gave us an hour.   
  
B: Well then let's go some place a little more private and make our last few minutes memorable.   
  
L: Sorry, we can't go to my room after last night.   
  
B: What the he]] Luke? Was your mom a prison guard in her former life?   
  
L: (Laughing.) No. She's usually pretty cool about things, but I've gotten into a lot more trouble lately, so i think that she is worried that I am starting to go down the wrong path.   
  
B: What about New Year's?   
  
L: Not happening. My uncle is coming from New York in a few days and mom even said that I couldn't go out w/ him.   
  
B: You have to go Luke. You have to be w/ me on New Year's. I thought that maybe that could be our first(stops and looks down.)   
  
L: (taking he hand.) Are you ready?   
  
B: God Luke, I have been ready. I didn't want to push you.   
  
L: I'm ready too Brooke. But I can't go to your party.   
  
B: How about you get your uncle to take your mom out and then you can come over for a while.   
  
L: You realize that if I get caught, I'm screwed.   
  
B: You won't get caught.   
  
L: I don't know Brooke...   
  
B: Come on, where is that "fun" Lucas that went w/ me to the bar.   
  
L: He got his but grounded for 2 weeks.   
  
B: (Laughing) Not this time, I promise. We will work on a great plan.   
  
L: We will talk about it later. Right now, you better go. I don't want to push it w/ mom.   
  
B: OK. (leaning in and giving him a long kiss.)   
  
L: Wow. Merry Christmas to me!!!   
  
B: If you like that, wait until New Year's.   
  
L: Well, I might have to risk sneaking out for that.   
  
B: Yes you will. (she gets up and heads to the door.)   
  
L: (Looking at Keith and his mom sitting at the table and noticing that his mom was crying.) I will walk you outside. (They both go out and Luke shuts the door behind him.)   
  
B: Is your mom OK. She was crying.   
  
L: I'm not sure what was going on. I should get back in there. (Luke gives Brooke a quick kiss and heads back inside.)  
  
Lucas walks back into the house and Keith is giving Karen a hug.   
  
L: Mom, are you OK?   
  
Ka: (pulling away from Keith and drying her eyes.) Yes sweetie, I'm fine.   
  
L: You're not still upset about what I said to you in my room the other night are you? If it will help, I will eat the bar of soap.   
  
Ka: (Laughing. She hadn't put soap in Lucas' mouth since he was in 7th grade and told his teacher off, in not so nice terms, for giving him a detention.) No Lucas, it has nothing to do w/ that.   
  
L: Then what? Are you sick and not telling me?   
  
Ka: No honey! I still have a few pains in my stomach, but I am feeling much better.   
  
L: Then why are you crying?   
  
Ka: The anniversary of Jay's death just past and Keith and I were going down memory lane and I got a little upset, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about.   
  
L: (Remembering the old picture of Jay that his mom still had next to her bed on the night stand. He does not remember him at all. Karen had told Lucas that Jay was as close to Lucas as Keith was, but Jay was killed when he was 2 and Lucas had no memory of him.) Oh, I'm sorry. You never really talk about him.   
  
Ka: It's been a long time since the accident, but once in a while I just miss him so much.   
  
L: You guys were close huh?   
  
Ka: He was my best friend. Keith's too. We were as close as you and Haley are.   
  
L: (Lucas could not imagine his life w/o Haley in it.) You mean as close as Haley and I WERE. I called her this morning to see how she was doing and she is really mad.   
  
Ke: You had to know that she would be Luke. You guys are really putting her in the middle.   
  
L: I'm not. I told her that I was fine w/ those 2 dating, but we all just can't hang out together.   
  
Ka: It's the same thing. She wants you to get along w/ the guy that she is dating, you are her best friend. You want her to get along w/ Brooke?   
  
L: She really doesn't like her that much.   
  
Ke: But they didn't seem to be rolling in the snow fighting the other night.   
  
Ka: She wants your support Luke. She wants to be able to come to you to talk about her relationship and she knows that if you hate Nathan, she can not do that. You are putting limitations on your friendship, whether you realize it or not.   
  
L: I know. But what am I suppose to do.   
  
Ke: I don't know, but if you don't want to cause more problems between you and Haley, you better figure it out pretty quickly.   
  
L: Yeah, I guess. I'm going to my room. You sure your OK mom?   
  
K: Yeah, I'm fine. Go.   
  
L: Ok. Later. 


	15. Making Up With Haley

(Karen opened Lucas' bedroom door when he did not respond to her knock. She walked over to her sleeping son and shook him a little.)   
  
K: Luke. (No response.) Luke.   
  
L: (Barely opening his eyes.) What?   
  
K: I need you to wake up.   
  
L: What time is it? It's still dark outside.   
  
K: 5:30.   
  
L: Mom, is something wrong?   
  
K: No, I need you to go open the cafe this morning. I'm throwing up again and I don't feel well enough to go in.   
  
L: OK. (Rolling back over and closing his eyes.)   
  
K: Luke? Are you getting up?   
  
L: (Rolling back and looking at his mom, realizing that he was not dreaming. He sits up.) OK. How long before I need to be there?   
  
K: 30 minutes. I called Haley and she is on her way there now to start the coffee and set up the tables.   
  
L: Haley? I am opening w/ her? Does she know that I am going to be there?   
  
K: I told her.   
  
L: And she said.   
  
K: Not a whole lot. She got a little quiet.   
  
L: Great, this is going to be a fun day.   
  
K: Well, at least you are getting out of the house.   
  
L: I'm not sure which is worse, being grounded or spending the day w/ Haley being mad at me.   
  
K: I have a little more to tell you.   
  
L: What?   
  
K: I am going to call Deb to help out and see if Nathan could come along too.   
  
L: No way mom. Me and Haley can handle the morning rush on our own. We've done it before.   
  
K: It's not for that. I have inventory to get done before the end of the year and I have a huge supply shipment coming and I thought that they could do that why you Haley worked in the front.   
  
L: Forget it mom.   
  
K: Lucas, I really need you to work w/ me here. I don't feel well and there is a lot that needs to get done. I didn't add any time to your grounding for fighting w/ Nathan the other night, but if there are any problems today, I will.   
  
L: So I don't have a choice.   
  
K: He will be in the back and you can stay in the front. Avoid him. Anyway, didn't you hear anything that Keith and I told you last night. You need to work something out w/ Nathan for the sake of your friendship w/ Haley.   
  
L: Yeah, I heard, but I didn't think that I would have to deal w/ it at 6:00 am.   
  
K: You'll survive. And remember what I said. No problems.   
  
L: (Ignoring the last comment.) I have to get in the shower.   
  
K: Lucas, I will ground you longer...   
  
L: I heard you the first time. (walking out the door and heading to the bathroom.)   
  
(Lucas walks through the front door of the cafe and Haley is filling the salt shakers. Haley looks at him as he walks in and Lucas sees the huge bruise on the side of her face.)   
  
L: Good Morning.   
  
(Haley turns and goes to the next table.)   
  
L: (Lucas walks over and sits at the table that she is working at.) I'm sorry about the eye Haley.   
  
(Again Haley does not respond and goes to the next table.)   
  
L: Are you not going to talk to me all day?   
  
H: That's the plan.   
  
L: Come on. We have to work together all day.   
  
H: We have to work together, there is no reason that we need to talk.   
  
L: Haley, I said that I am sorry. It's not like I kicked you on purpose. Why did you get in the middle of it any way.   
  
H: I was trying to stop you two from killing each other.   
  
L: And you thought that you would have been able to break us up?   
  
H: I guess none of us were thinking straight at the time.   
  
L: It was an accident Haley.   
  
H: I know that you did not mean to kick me, but you shouldn't have been fighting in the first place.   
  
L: Did you tell that to your boyfriend, or am I the only one that is getting my butt reamed?   
  
H: I'll tell you, just what I told your brother. I want nothing to do w/ either one of you until you both grow up and try to tolerate each other.   
  
L: Why is it so important to you that we get along? You never cared before.   
  
H: I wasn't going out w/ him before.   
  
L: I liked it better that way.   
  
H: And I liked it better when you weren't such a jerk.   
  
L: Haley, I don't like the guy. What do you want me to do about it?   
  
H: Grow up and get over yourself. I love both of you and as far as I know, you both love me. Figure out a way that you guys can stand to be in the same room together.   
  
L: You think that it is that simple?   
  
H: Actually I do. But if you guys can't do that, then I don't want to talk to either one of you. I have to get back to work and you could help out a little. (Haley walks away from Lucas. Lucas gets up and puts an apron on as the first customer enters the cafe.)(Lucas was leaning against the counter with his head resting on his hand. It had been a busy morning, but they were now caught up and waiting for the lunch rush to come in. Haley still had not said a word to Lucas since he walked through the door that morning. He needed to do something. At that thought the door to the cafe opened and in walked Deb w/ Nathan slowly following.)   
  
D: Hi Lucas. Hi Haley.   
  
H: Hi Deb.   
  
L: (Remembering what his mom told him about getting grounded longer, he figured he better be nice to Deb, at least.) Hi Deb.   
  
D: You guys don't look too busy.   
  
H: We are not any more, but it was crazy this morning.   
  
(Deb starts to head to the back of the cafe, but stops to stare at her son, who sat down on a stool near Haley.)   
  
N: (Realizing that his mother was staring at him.) What?   
  
D: Don't forget what I said Nathan. Any problems and you will be grounded for 2 more weeks.   
  
N: How can I forget, you have been drilling it in my head for the last hour.   
  
D: Good. Then we understand each other. If you need any help, yell at me Haley.   
  
H: OK.   
  
L: We won't need your help. (Thinking he said it to himself. But realizing he must have said it outloud by the look that he was getting from Haley and Deb.)   
  
D: Luke, I talked to your mom before I came down here and I'm pretty sure that the same threat applies to you.   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
D: Nathan, you coming?   
  
N: Yeah, in a sec. (Looking at Haley) How's the eye?   
  
H: Just peachy.   
  
(Lucas looked at Haley's eye and then to Nathan and his fat lip and black eye and then thought about how his face looked and started laughing out loud. He was thinking about how they must look to all the customers that come in.)   
  
H: Is there something that you find amusing about me having a black eye? (She turns and stomps to the back of the cafe.)   
  
L: Haley, I wasn't laughing at you... (too late, she was gone.)   
  
N: Nice one.   
  
L: I was laughing at what we must all look like to the customers that some in here. We all have black eyes.   
  
N: (cracking a little smile) Yeah, we must be quite the sight to them. So what are we going to do?   
  
L: About the customers?   
  
N: No Haley.   
  
L: I don't know. But I can't stand it when she gives me the silent treatment.   
  
N: I hate it, too. And I'm getting tired of getting grounded and yelled at because of you.   
  
L: So what do we do?   
  
N: Call a truce for now.   
  
L: (considering what Nathan was saying.) I suppose we have to, because Haley is pretty stubborn, and I don't think that she is going to give in on this one.   
  
N: I have an idea. What are you doing after you get finished here?   
  
L: Going home. I'm grounded.   
  
N: You need to talk to your mom and tell her you need about an hour.   
  
L: There is no way that she will go for...   
  
N: Tell her that me and you are trying to make things right w/ Haley. The minute that she hears that, she will...   
  
L: Think I'm lying.   
  
N: Sweet talk her. Meet me at the corner flower shop at 5:00.   
  
L: (Curious) I'll do my best.   
  
N: Now I have to go talk my mom into letting me go for an hour. (Turns to walk to the back of the cafe.   
  
(Lucas is standing at the front counter and Deb walks in from the back of the cafe.)   
  
D: What are you and my son up to?   
  
L: I have no idea, I just have to meet him at 5:00.   
  
(Karen walking in on the last part of the conversation.)   
  
K: You're not meeting anyone, you are grounded.   
  
L: I'm meeting Nathan. We are working on something to make Haley talk to us again.   
  
K: (Looking at Deb) Do you buy that?   
  
D: Nathan told me the same thing. I don't think that they would lie about something like that. I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt.   
  
L: Can I go?   
  
K: I guess. Not too long.   
  
L: Thanks. (Luke goes flying out the door and heads to the flower shop.)   
  
K: What do you think that they are up to?   
  
D: I'm scared to find out, but maybe it will be a step in the right direction. Do you think that it is possible for them to actually become friends?   
  
K: At this point I would accept them not killing each other.   
  
(Haley walking in from the back room.)   
  
H: Karen, how are you feeling?   
  
K: Much better. Thanks for filling in this morning.   
  
H: No problem. (Haley was looking around and did not see Nathan and Lucas.) Where are your sons?   
  
D: (Not sure what to say.) Sent them home. Since I was here and Karen was back, we didn't need them anymore.   
  
K: (wanting Haley to stick around for when Nathan and Lucas got back.) Haley, I know that you have put in a long day, but do you think that you can stay until after the dinner rush?   
  
H: Of course. It's not like I am talking to any of my friends anyway.   
  
(Karen looks at Deb and gives her a small smile. She was wondering what her kid was up to.)   
  
(An hour had past and Nathan was riding in the passanger seat of Lucas' car. They had just been at the park rehearsing for what they were about to do for Haley.)   
  
N: Nice car.   
  
L: Thanks. Me and Keith had worked on for 2 years in the garage before i turned 16.   
  
N: You two are pretty close?   
  
L: Yeah, he's been there for me and mom since...   
  
N: Our dad blew you off.   
  
L: Yeah. (not wanting to talk about their father.) I don't know if I am going to go through w/ this.   
  
N: What?   
  
L: What we are about to do for Haley.   
  
N: Yes you are. We've been working on it for an hour. There is no turning back now.   
  
L: Yeah, but when you said that you had an idea, I thought you meant flowers. I didn't know that I had to embarrass myself in front of the whole cafe.   
  
N: You said it yourself, Haley is stubborn. Giving her flowers was not going to do it. We had to do something extreme.   
  
L: Well this better work, or I am going to be the one that is mad. (Pulls up in front of the cafe.)   
  
N: You ready?   
  
L: As ready as I am ever going to be.   
  
(They both get out of Lucas' car and are standing in front of the cafe window. Haley sees them.)   
  
H: (Looking at Deb and Karen.) You might want to get out there and referee, Lucas and Nathan are talking and it looks pretty serious.   
  
D: (Looking out the window.) They have been warned, there won't be any problems.   
  
H: I thought they went home? What's going on? Do you two know what they are doing together?   
  
(Just then Nathan and Lucas walk in the front door of the cafe. Nathan walks over and pulls out a chair and puts it in the middle of the cafe. He motions for Haley to sit down. Haley is so shocked to see the two brothers together, she does not resist and does what she is told. By this time, everyone in the cafe was watching the scene.)   
  
L: (handing her a yellow rose.) I'm sorry Haley.   
  
N: (handing her a red rose.) Me too. Can you forgive us?   
  
(Before she can say anything, Lucas walked over and put the CD into the stereo behind the counter and the music started to play. She recognizes the song right away. It is "You've Lost That Loving Feeling." From the movie Top Gun. This song was in her favorite part of the movie, when all the guys sang to the lady in the bar...she stops when she realizes what they are going to do and starts to get up.)   
  
H: You are not...   
  
N: (grabbing her and sitting her back down.) You're not going any where. You said that we had to find a way to make you forgive us. Now sit. (Nathan goes and joins Lucas. Nathan started to sing the first lines of the song.)   
  
"You never close your eyes any more when I kiss your lips. And there is no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You're trying hard not to show it baby. But baby, baby I know it."   
  
(The whole cafe was just watching. No one knew how to react. Here was Nathan Scott, star of the basketball team, standing in front of everyone, singing. Nathan and Lucas both start to sing the next part.)   
  
You've lost that loving feeling. Oh, that loving feeling. You've lost that loving feeling. Now it's gone, gone, gone. Whoah-oh.   
  
(at this point Haley, Nathan and Lucas were all bright red. But the customers were really starting to enjoy the show and they were starting to clap as Lucas continued.)   
  
Now there's no tenderness in your eyes when I reach for you. And girl you're starting to criticize little things I do. It makes me just feel like crying baby. Cause baby, something beautiful's dying.   
  
(Nathan joins in.)   
  
You've lost that loving feeling. Oh that loving feeling. Bring back that loving feeling. Now it's gone, gone, gone. And I can't go on No-oh-oh.   
  
(Nathan and Lucas walk over to Haley and kneel down in front of her and each take a hand.)   
  
Baby, baby we get down on our knees for you. If you would only love us like you use to do. We had a love, a love, a love you don't find every day. So don't, don't, don't let it slip away.   
  
Bring back that loving feeling. Oh, that loving feeling. Bring back that loving feeling. Now it's gone, gone, gone. And we can't go on. No-oh-oh.   
  
(when the last note played, the cafe went crazy. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Karen and Deb were laughing. Nathan and Lucas slapped each other's hands and stood there looking at Haley. Haley was slumped down as low as she could go. Still bright red and had her head in her hands.)   
  
L: Well? (Looking at Haley. But she still would not look up.)   
  
N: Haley, come on you have to say something.   
  
H: (Taking her head from her hands.) I loved it.   
  
L: (seeing the tears falling down her cheeks.) You better have. I just ruined my reputation.   
  
K: (Looking at the reaction of the people in the cafe.) It looks like you might have improved it.   
  
H: Thanks guys. (She walks over to them and pulls them both into a group hug.   
  
L: You're welcome.   
  
N: It's the least we could do to make up for the eye. I missed you.   
  
H: (Letting go of Lucas) I missed you too. (She pulls Nathan closer and kisses him.)   
  
(The people in the cafe start to cheer again. Haley immediately starts to turn red again as she realizes that all eyes were still on her.)   
  
L: I see how it is, the boyfriend gets all the love.   
  
H: (Walking over to Lucas and giving him a kiss on the cheek and then a hug.) Thanks. It was hard not talking to you all day today.   
  
L: I know, you have never had to be quiet that long before. It must have killed you. (Haley playfully hits him on the arm.)   
  
K: Why don't you guys find a table and we will get you something to eat.   
  
(Just then Brooke walks in. She sees all the comotion and figures that Lucas and Nathan got into it again.)   
  
B: (to Lucas) everything OK?   
  
L: Great. You want to eat w/ us? (Lucas pointed to the table where Nathan and Haley were already sitting at)   
  
B: You feeling ok? You're going to eat w/ your brother.   
  
L: We called a truce.   
  
B: Really? (Not believing what she was hearing.)   
  
L: Long story. Let's sit.   
  
(The group sat and talked and filled Brooke in on what she had missed. Deb and Karen brought plates of food to the table.)   
  
D: Nathan, you have an hour and then you need to go home.   
  
K: You too Lucas.   
  
(Hearing grumbling from the group of teens.)   
  
D: (to Karen) Do you think that they made some progress?   
  
K: I think so, but I don't want to get my hopes too high. 


	16. Meet Uncle Kory

L: (Lucas puts the last dish away and hops up and sits on the counter next to the sink.) Done.   
  
K: Good. Let me see what else I can find you to do.   
  
L: Mom, no more. I have been cleaning all day.   
  
K: I know. You are grounded for five more days, this house should be -spice- and span.   
  
L: Can't you be more like Brooke's parents and give me money and ignore me?   
  
K: Sorry. How about sweeping the floor and then you can mop?   
  
L: (Groaning as he gets up and grabs the broom.) When I get this done, can I call someone to come over?   
  
K: Someone as in Brooke?   
  
L: Maybe.   
  
K: No.   
  
L: Come on. I haven't seen her for 3 days.   
  
K: Only five more left.   
  
L: Mom. I've learned my lesson. No more trouble. Let me off early.   
  
K: (Laughing.) You were let off pretty easy w/ only getting grounded for 2 weeks.   
  
L: Yeah, but it's been during winter break. I haven't had school or basketball. I have not been out of this house in 3 days. That should count as double.   
  
K: It's not my fault that you chose this time to get into so much trouble. You have to work at the garage tomorrow anyway. You get out of the house for 4 hours.   
  
L: Yeah me. Come on, how about New Year's?   
  
K: I already told you that was not going to happen.   
  
L: Aren't you getting sick of me bugging you so much? Don't you want to get rid of me?   
  
K: I love hanging out w/ you? Why, are you getting sick of me?   
  
L: Of course not. I love spending time w/ my young looking, beautiful mother.   
  
K: Thanks, but your still grounded.   
  
L: Is there anything that I can say? How about if you let me go out on New Year's, I will be grounded the next week? That's more then fair. I'm trading one for seven.   
  
K: No. But what is so important that night?   
  
L: It is the first New Year's that me and Brooke have been dating. She is having a party.   
  
K: Sounds like more trouble to me.   
  
L: I swear. You let me go and I will not drink and I will be home by one.   
  
K: Your new curfew is 12:30. My how you forget so soon.   
  
L: OK. Fine. 12:30. I'll go call Brooke.   
  
K: I never said you could go.   
  
L: Please?   
  
K: NO. You are grounded.   
  
L: Mom. I'm begging you. (Lucas knew that he was pushing his luck, but he was going to go to the party one way or another and he would have rather had it w/ her permission.)   
  
K: Lucas. I know I'm speaking english. NO.   
  
L: I use to be able to beg enough and you would give me my way.   
  
K: I know. I thought about it this time too, but then I remembered that tatoo on your arm and what lead up to you getting it and realized that you deserve every second of your punishment. Anyway, we haven;t spent a New Year's together in a long time. I'm looking forward to it.   
  
(Just then the door opens.)   
  
Kory: Hey family.   
  
K: Kory. You're a day early!   
  
Kory: I couldn't stay away any longer. (Giving his older sister a hug.) How are you?   
  
K: I have missed you.   
  
Kory: Me too. It's good to be home.   
  
L: Hey man. (Lucas hugs his uncle.) Nice you finally made it back. Thanks for the Christmas gift. That's awesome. I can;t wait to come visit you.   
  
Kory: You're welcome. I tried to get your mom to come, but she turned me down.   
  
K: I told you I would try to visit in the summer. I just got back and I don't think I should be taking off again so soon. That way Lucas won't be in school then either.   
  
L: I can stay home and help out at the cafe when you go.   
  
K: Yeah right. From now on, if I leave this town, you will be along.   
  
Kory: Still in the dog house Luke?   
  
L: Yep!   
  
(Lucas is sitting on the couch bouncing a rubber ball between him and the wall. The door opens and his uncle Kory walks in.)   
  
Kory: You are pathetic man!   
  
L: What do you want me to do? I can't leave.   
  
Kory: I figured that you would have your mom wrapped around your little finger by now.   
  
L: I use to. I think the tatoo pushed her over the edge.   
  
Kory: (Laughing) Yeah, she's not too happy w/ that one. So what is your plan for New Year's.   
  
L: Probably doing what I am doing right now. (Lucas was lying. His plan was to get sick and go to bed early and sneak out to Brooke's)   
  
Kory: Whatever Luke. What are you up to?   
  
L: Nothing. What do you mean?   
  
Kory: You've been begging your mom since I got here to let you go out tomorrow night. There is obviously something big going on and I can't believe my own flesh and blood is giving up so easily.   
  
L: What am I suoppose to do? Mom is not giving in on this.   
  
Kory: I know that, but you have other plans don't you?   
  
L: (Luke decided that he could trust his uncle not to rat him out w/ his mom. He tells him the plan for escape the next night.) What do you think?   
  
Kory: I understand that you are going to get a little w/ Brooke and you're willing to risk everything for her, but you are going to get busted w/ that plan. You know that Karen will be worried about you if you are sick and that she will be checking on you every 5 minutes. She will catch you and then you might as well forget freedom for a long time.   
  
L: OK. What do you have in mind?   
  
Kory: Uh-huh. Leave me out of this. Karen will kill me if she find out I helped you.   
  
L: How will she ever find out?   
  
Kory: You have this way of getting caught at everything you do.   
  
L: If I get caught, I won't tell her you helped me out. Keith has told me all about how much trouble you got in when you were in high school. You drove my mom nuts.   
  
Kory: Yeah. I was quite the little s*** growing up. But I got away w/ a lot more then I got caught doing. That is the key. Karen took over raising me when I was 13 after mom and dad died. I gave her a run for her money. She was good though.   
  
L: Yeah, thanks to you she knows every trick in the book.   
  
Kory: Then you just need to write your own book. Come up w/ something original.   
  
L: Like?   
  
Kory: You need to get your mom out of the house tomorrow night.   
  
L: How? She is looking forward to spending time w/ me.   
  
Kory: (He pulls out a flier and gives it to Lucas.) It's already taken care of.   
  
L: (Reading the flier about a New Years party in a town about an hour away.) She will never go.   
  
Kory: I said that it is already taken care of. I talked to Deb and Keith and they are going and I gave Karen a guilt trip about how I never get back very often and she needs to go out and celebrate w/ her little brother. She said she would go.   
  
L: (still reading the flier. It was giving #'s to hotels.) If you are so good, why don't you get her to stay the night?   
  
Kory: Well, I tried. But for some reason she does not think that she can trust her son to stay alone all night. Why would that be?   
  
L: No idea. (A smile came over Lucas' face.)   
  
Kory: This should get you out of the house. Just make sure you are back by 1:00. We will be home shortly after that. And if you get caught you better not tell her that I...   
  
L: Don't worry, if I get caught she will kill me. You won't have to worry about me saying anything. Thanks Kory.   
  
Kory: What are Uncles for? Let's go to the cafe for dinner.   
  
L: Can't leave. Remember?   
  
Kory: It's just the cafe and you will be w/ me. Karen will be OK w/ it.   
  
L: Fine, but you get me in more trouble...   
  
Kory: Watch and learn my young nephew, watch and learn.   
  
(They both leave for the cafe.)   
  
Karen and Haley are standing at the counter talking when Kory and Lucas walk in.   
  
Kory: Hey sis. How's the day going?   
  
K: (Not even realizing that Kory was talking to her she went straight for Lucas.)   
  
Son, can you please tell me the definition of grounded?   
  
L: Kory made me do it.   
  
K: Go home Lucas.   
  
L: We were just going to have dinner. Is it that big of a deal?   
  
K: That depends if dinner is worth getting grounded for another week?   
  
L: I'm outta here.   
  
Kory: Karen, come on. I haven't seen Lucas in over a year. I wanted to bond w/ him.   
  
K: Then order in.   
  
Kory: But I want to bond w/ you too and you are stuck here working.   
  
K: (Glaring at her brother, becuase she never could say no to him.) Fine. One hour. Then Lucas you are back home.   
  
Kory: (Quietly to Lucas) And that, my friend, is how it is done.   
  
L: I must admit, you are good.   
  
K: (hearing Lucas wispering) What was that?   
  
L: I was telling Kory that the hot beef was good.   
  
K: Yeah, whatever.   
  
H: Kory, how are you doing? It has been forever since I have talked to you.   
  
Kory: (Giving Haley a hug.) I've been good. How have you been?   
  
H: Good. Can't complain.   
  
Kory: I hear you are sleeping w/ the enemy.   
  
H: (Glaring at Lucas) I'm not sleeping w/ anyone and if you are referring to Nathan, he is not the enemy. Ask Lucas, they made firends.   
  
L: I wouldn't go as far as friends.   
  
H: Did you tell Kory that I was sleeping w/ him?   
  
L: NO! I just told him you were dating him. That's it. I swear. (Looking at Kory) You wanna help me out here?   
  
Kory: I was kidding Haley. Chill. But seriously, you and Nathan? What is up w/ that?   
  
H: He's a nice guy. You need to give him a chance.   
  
Kory: Well if he is anything like his father...   
  
H: He's not. Does Dan know that you are back in town?   
  
Kory: Doubt it. I would love to see him again. He hates me.   
  
L: Join the club.   
  
H: He doesn't hate you.   
  
L: Yeah, he just doesn't acknowledge that I exsist.   
  
Kory: He's not worth your time Luke.   
  
L: I know. Let's change the subject. Haley, what are you doing for New Year's.   
  
H: I guess everyone is going to Brooke's, so Nathan wants to go there. You?   
  
L: Grounded still.   
  
Kory: But I am busting him out.   
  
L: Don't tell her that!   
  
H: Why not?   
  
L: Because you always manage to get me in trouble.   
  
H: Whatever Luke.   
  
L: Do I need to remind you of the spanking incident of '93?   
  
H: Are you ever going to let me live that down?   
  
L: Not as long as I can use it against you.   
  
K: (walking back w/ plates of food.)What are we talking about?   
  
L: We are talking about the time that Haley got me spanked.   
  
K: You were the one riding on the street Luke.   
  
H: Yeah.   
  
L: But if you would have never opened your mouth, mom would have never found out about it.   
  
K: Get over it Lucas, it was 10 years ago.   
  
Kory: (laughing) I remember that. Karen you were crying harder then Lucas was when you spanked him.   
  
(Everyone was laughing.)   
  
K: I don't remeber asking you Kory.   
  
Kory: So are you ready for tomorrow night?   
  
K: I guess.   
  
H: Karen, you are going out?   
  
K: Yep. We are going to Clarksdale. They are having a big New Years party. Oh, Lucas, I forgot to tell you.   
  
L: That's ok. (Giving a sad look) I will just stay home on New Years all by myself, while everyone else is out having fun.   
  
K: Aw, poor baby. While you are at home, you can think about all the fun you had when you got your tatoo.   
  
(Everyone laughs again.)   
  
L: You have no heart do you?   
  
K: Nope. Speaking of no heart, it is about time you get back home isn't it?   
  
L: Back to my jail cell. (Getting up to leave.)   
  
Kory: Wait Luke, I will drive you. See you at home Karen. Bye Haley, tell Nathan I said hey.   
  
H: Very funny. Good bye.   
  
K: Bye. 


	17. New Year's

Hey Everyone... I am glad that you are enjoying this sotry... I need to answer a few questions the I have been asked...  
  
Stephanie...I am not even close to posting all of the chapters that I have written...You are going to be reading a while so I hope you stick w/ it...Uncle Kory starts to have a bigger role in this story as we continue along... he's fun...  
  
Claramel... Peyton does come into the story more... in fact i just wrote her into a big scene.. but that will be coming in the future...  
  
Lily... i got a kick out of you comment about Lucas not being too old to be spanked... i'm actually using your idea in the story in the future...stay tuned!!!  
  
anyway...thanks for reading and I lifted the restriction so anyone can comment...please comment!!! i feed off that...good or bad...and if you have questions i will be glad to answer them...  
  
wendy  
  
Lucas was sitting on the couch when the door bell rang.   
  
Ka: I'll get it. (she opens the door and hands the pizza delivery guy the money.) Keep the change.   
  
Pizza Guy: Thanks. Happy New Year.   
  
Ka: You too. (Shuts the door.)   
  
(Kory walks out of the hall.)   
  
Kory: Sis, you ready yet? (Looking impressively at his sister.) You clean up pretty good.   
  
K: Thanks, I think.   
  
(Lucas walks in the kitchen.)   
  
L: You look great mom.   
  
K: Thanks.   
  
Kory: Who are you trying to impress?   
  
L: Keeiith!   
  
K: (Playfully hitting Lucas.) I am not!   
  
Kory: You too have something going on?   
  
K: (lying) No. Can't a girl get dressed up?   
  
L: Whatever mom.   
  
Ka: Shush. There's your pizza. And there are movies in the living room on the chair.   
  
L: Yeah, me. Can't wait.   
  
Kory: We gotta go, Deb and Keith are going to be waiting. (walks over to Lucas and holds out his hand.) Happy New Year Luke, sorry you are stuck here. (Winks)   
  
L: (reaches his hand out to shake it and Kory hands him something, that he quickly puts in his jean's pocket.) Happy New Year. Have fun tonight.   
  
Kory: I will.   
  
Ka: (walking over to her son) Happy New Year sweetie. (Hugging him)   
  
L: (Holding her tight) You too. Have fun.   
  
Ka: I will. Sorry you have to stay home tonight.   
  
L: Sorry enough to let me go out? (One last attempt, so he wouldn't have to sneak out.)   
  
Ka: Nope. And Lucas I trust you. No leaving and no one coming in.   
  
L: (If he wasn't already feeling guilty enough about his plans for the night, she had to throw the whole I trust you thing in.)   
  
I know. Go have fun.   
  
Ka/Kory: Good Night. (they shut the door behind them.)   
  
(Luke pulls out the item that he shoved in his pocket after his Uncle handed it to him. He looked at the condem and smiled.)   
  
L: Only Kory. (He looked out the window to make sure that they were gone and grabbed his coat. On the way out he looked at the chalk board next to the phone and read what his mom had written: "Lucas grounded until Sunday") It's almost like the woman knew. (Giving his plan a second thought and then thinking of Brooke, he walked out the door.)  
  
(Brooke's party was in full swing when Lucas walked up to the keg to get another beer. He wasn't planning on drinking,but since Brooke had picked him up, he figured that he could have a couple to loosen up. He was a little nervous about being w/ Brooke for the first time. Lucas saw Haley and grabbed her a glass and walked over to her.)   
  
L: (Handing her the glass.) Here, I got you a beer.   
  
H: No thanks, I'm driving.   
  
L: More for me.   
  
H: Don't you think you should slow down?   
  
L: Yes mom.   
  
H: I just don't want you to get in any more trouble.   
  
L: I won't. I'll make sure that I'm in bed before mom gets home.   
  
H: If you need a ride later, let me know. Have you seen Nathan?   
  
L: (Pointing to the couch) Right there.   
  
H: Thanks. Where's Brooke?   
  
L: Kitchen. Then we are going up to her room. (A smile comes across Lucas' face.)   
  
H: Tonight Luke?   
  
L: Yep.   
  
H: Be careful.   
  
L: I will. Hey, since we might not see each other at midnight, give me a hug.   
  
H: (Hugging Lucas) Happy New Year.   
  
L: Happy New Year Haley. I love you.   
  
H: I love you too. (Giving him a kiss on the cheek.)   
  
L: I should go find my girlfriend.   
  
H: OK. Bye.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
(Lucas heads to the kitchen.)   
  
B: Hey good lookin'.   
  
L: Hey. 30 minutes to the New year.   
  
B: I'm almost done. Meet me in my room.   
  
L: OK. (He kisses her and heads upstairs. Lucas opens the door to Brooke's room. Peyton jumps.)   
  
L: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know anyone was in here.   
  
P: Hey stranger. It's been a while.   
  
L: I know. Sorry, I've been grounded.   
  
P: I know, Haley told me. A tatoo huh?   
  
L: Yeah, I guess that is what alcohol does to me.   
  
P: (Pointing to his glass) Hasn't stopped you though.   
  
L: Nope. What are you doing up here by yourself?   
  
P: Trying to get away from all the drunk guys hitting on me.   
  
L: I see. What have you been up to?   
  
P: (Starts to cry.) I'm sorry.   
  
L: (Walking up and hugging Peyton.) What's wrong?   
  
(Peyton was crying too hard to even talk. Just then Brooke walks to the door and sees Lucas hugging Peyton. She gets upset and runs down the stairs crying. Haley and Nathan were at the bottom of the stairs kissing and Brooke about runs them over. Haley notices that she is crying. Brooke runs out the front door.)   
  
H: Brooke what's wrong? (Turning to Nathan.) I'm going after her, will you go see what's up w/ Lucas?   
  
N: Haley...   
  
H: Please Nathan?   
  
N: Fine. (He heads upstairs.)   
  
P: I'm sorry Luke.   
  
L: What's wrong?   
  
P: My dad just told me that he got another job and he is going to be gone again for a few months. He just got back.   
  
L: Peyton, have you told him that it bothers you so much?   
  
P: No, he thinks that he is doing it for me. He wants me to have everything. This job will pay him a lot of money. I just want him to stay home. I miss him. It wasn't so bad when my mom was still alive, but now it gets lonely.   
  
L: Payton, talk to him. I'm sure he will understand.   
  
********************************   
  
H: Brooke?   
  
B: Leave me alone tutor girl.   
  
H: Brooke, wait! (Running to catch up.)   
  
B: Go back inside.   
  
H: What's wrong? Where's Luke? Where are you going?   
  
B: Just leave me alone!   
  
H: It's dark. I'm not leaving you out here alone. Why are you crying?   
  
B: Because of your friend.   
  
H: Luke?   
  
B: Bingo!   
  
H: What did he do?   
  
B: I walked in on him and Peyton.   
  
H: You what?   
  
B: I walked in my room and he was there hugging Peyton.   
  
H: That doesn't make sense. I just talked to him and he told me that you and him were...(stops, not sure if she should go on.)   
  
B: ...Were going to have sex?   
  
H: Well, yeah.   
  
B: Is there anything he does not tell you?   
  
H: That's no the point Brooke. If he told me that, why would he be w/ Peyton? You must have misunderstood...   
  
B: I know what I saw.   
  
H: Can we just trun back around and go talk to Luke? I'm sure that he can explain.   
  
B: Go ahead. I need to keep walking.   
  
H: We are in the middle of no where. (looking around and not seeing any street lights. Brooke's house was on the outskirts of town, they must have already walked at least 6 blocks and they were on a gravel road.)   
  
B: I'm fine, go back.   
  
H: No, I will keep walking w/ you. I am not leaving you alone.   
  
B: Whatever.   
  
*********************   
  
N: Well this explains it. (Looking at Peyton and Luke.)   
  
P: What do you want Nathan?   
  
N: Hey Lucas, a little advice. When you cheat on your girlfiend, you might not want to do it in her own room.   
  
L: What are you talking about?   
  
N: Well, Brooke must have walked in on this little love fest and went running out of the house crying. Haley went after her.   
  
L: OH s***! Peyton, I have to go, are you going to be OK?   
  
P: Yeah. Go.   
  
(Lucas runs out of the room.)   
  
N: Is something wrong Peyton?   
  
P: Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.   
  
N: Come on. You use to tell me everything.   
  
P: Yeah, that was a long time ago Nathan.   
  
N: We are still friends Peyton, what's up?   
  
P: Dad's leaving again.   
  
N: You still have not told him about how you feel about all his trips have you?   
  
P: (Laughing) Lucas just told me to talk to him too. Maybe you two have a lot more in common then you think.   
  
N: Whatever.   
  
P: You and Haley. How's it going?   
  
N: (smiling) Good. I love her Peyton.   
  
P: Oh.   
  
N: Sorry, we don't have to talk about it.   
  
P: No, it's OK. I'm happy for you Nathan. We weren't right for each other.   
  
N: But we had fun.   
  
P: (smiling) Yes we did.  
  
(Lucas flies out the front door. He looks around and does not see Haley or Brooke. He saw their cars and realized that they must have walked wherever they went.)   
  
L: (Yelling) Brooke? (Lucas walks up to a couple that was standing near by.) Have you seen Brooke?   
  
Couple: Yeah, she went running down the road w/ another girl about 10 minutes ago.   
  
L: Great! (Lucas knew that they were long gone and he needed to find them quick and try to explain things to Brooke. He ran to Haley's car. The door was unlocked and the keys were in it. Without thinking, he got in and drove down the road. He finally found them about a 1/2 mile away. He pulls up next to them.)   
  
L: Brooke, stop!   
  
H: What the hell are you doing driving my car Luke? You've been drinking.   
  
L: Haley, I needed to find you guys. (Everyone had stopped at this point.)   
  
H: I'll let you guys talk, but I'm driving back. (Haley starts to walk away from the car.)   
  
L: Brooke listen.   
  
B: Why Luke? I saw you and Peyton.   
  
L: You didn't see anything.   
  
B: You were hugging her.   
  
L: She was upset.   
  
B: I'm sure. And let me guess, you were just trying to comfort her.   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
B: Whatever. Why didn't you just pick her in the first place?   
  
L: I didn't want her.   
  
B: Leave me alone Luke.   
  
L: Brooke.   
  
B: I said leave me alone! (starts to walk away.)   
  
L: Stop!   
  
B: No, Leave me the **** alone. Go find Peyton.   
  
L: Brooke. (driving slowly along side her.)   
  
B: I mean it Luke. **** off.   
  
L: FINE! (He hits the gas pedal. The car takes off faster then he had expected. and he looses control on the gravel. Haley heard the tires spinning and turned around and saw the headlights coming straight for her. Lucas realized that Haley was right in front of him and tried to turn the wheel. Haley froze for a second and then tried to get out of the way. Brooke could see the car fish tail and then she heard the crash.) 


	18. The Accident

B: LUCAS! HALEY!  
  
B: (Running up to the car that had smashed into the pole.) Lucas! Lucas, are you OK?   
  
L: (Lifting his head off the steering wheel)   
  
Yeah.   
  
B: (Looking at Lucas' head) My God Luke, you are bleeding!   
  
L: (Opening the door and getting out of the car.) Where's Haley?   
  
B: Luke stop, you are hurt.   
  
L: Brooke, help me find Haley. I think I hit her.   
  
H: (Coming up to the car.) No you didn't. What the hell Luke? You could have killed me!   
  
L: (Hugging her) I know, are you OK?   
  
H: Yeah, I got out of the way... Luke, your head. Are you OK?   
  
L: Yeah, I hit it on the steering wheel.   
  
H: We need to get you to the hospital.   
  
L: No, my mom will find out.   
  
H: Look at the car Luke. Your mom is going to find out. You are bleeding. (Starts to walk back to the house.)   
  
L: (grabbing her arm) Haley, stop...   
  
H: Ouch.   
  
L: What's wrong?   
  
H: My leg.   
  
L: (Looking at the blood soaked tear in her jeans.) Haley what happened? I did hit you.   
  
H: No you didn't. I must have done it when I fell down the hill trying to get out of the way.   
  
L: You're the one we need to get help...(Look starts to loose his balance. Brooke grabs his arm.)   
  
B: Lucas, what is wrong?   
  
L: Nothing, just a little dizzy.   
  
H: That's it, I'm calling Nathan. Brooke do you have your phone with you?   
  
B: Yeah.   
  
H: (dialing the #) Nathan, there was a car accident... (Lucas colapses to the ground.)   
  
B: Haley, Oh my God!   
  
H: Nathan, call an ambulance. Hurry. We are about a mile west of Brooke's house. (hangs up)   
  
H: Luke! Luke! Please wake up!   
  
(Word spread through the house that the ambulance was being called and all the kids took off figuring that the cops were soon to follow and no one wanted to get busted. Nathan and Peyton went to the accident to see what had happened. By the time that they got there, Lucas had come to and was laying on a stretcher. The EMT was taking his vitals.)   
  
L: I'm fine, can I get up?   
  
EMT1: You have a concussion and you need stitches.   
  
H: Lay still Luke. Please. You really scared me. (Haley was on another stretcher, while another paramedic worked on her.)   
  
EMT2: You need stitches in that knee, too ma'am. It might be broke. It's pretty swollen. We need to get you both to the emergency room.   
  
Police Officer: First I need to know what happened.   
  
L: (Luke turned paler then he already was. He was screwed because he drove the car after he had been drinking.) I...   
  
H: (Cuts him off.) I was driving and lost control on the loose gravel. Some type of animal ran out in front of me. (She glared at Lucas. She was really mad at him for drinking and driving, but she did not want him to get in trouble w/ the police.)   
  
PO: We need to have alcohol tests done on everyone that was in the car. We can do that at the hospital. (Looking at Haley) Have you been drinking ma'am?   
  
H: No sir.   
  
PO: How about you? (Looking at Luke.)   
  
L: Yes, a little.   
  
PO: But you were not driving?   
  
L: (Looks over to Haley.) No sir.   
  
PO: I need to get #'s to parents so we can let them know to come to the hospital. (Haley gives the police officer her #.)   
  
PO: How about you young man? (Waiting on Lucas.)   
  
L: My mom is out of town until... What time is it?   
  
PO: 12:55.   
  
L: So much for New Years. My mom should be home soon. (Luke gave the officer his #.) She is going to kill me.   
  
(The EMTs loaded Haley and Luke into the ambulances. Brooke and Nathan get in Peyton's car and follow.) 


	19. Karen Finds Out

(the front door to Lucas' house opens.)   
  
Kory: Karen, I saw the kiss that you gave Keith. That was more then friends.   
  
K: (Looking around for Lucas and not seeing him.) SHH! I think Lucas is sleeping. I don't want to wake him.   
  
Kory: No, you don't want him to know about the kiss you planted on Keith.   
  
K: Stop Kory. You are the same old pain in the butt you always were you know it?   
  
Kory: Yep, and I'm proud of it.   
  
K: I feel bad.   
  
Kory: Why?   
  
K: For not letting Lucas go to that party.   
  
Kory: I'm sure he was fine. He's a kid, he will get over it. I got over the 1000 times that you grounded me. You never felt bad about that.   
  
K: You deserved getting grounded everytime. I'm surprised that I don't have a head full of gray hair because of you.   
  
Kory: Yeah, but I never got a tatoo.   
  
K: Right, don't remind me. I don't feel bad anymore about making him stay home. Thanks. (looking at the pizza box) He didn't even eat any of this. I wonder if he caught my flu. I'm going to go check on him.   
  
Kory: (hoping that Lucas made it back home.)   
  
I'm sure he is fine Karen.   
  
K: (Coming back from Lucas' room) I guess I wouldn't know, because he is not here.   
  
Kory: Maybe he needed some fresh air.   
  
K: I'm seriously going to kill... seeing the answering machine flashing. (she hits play.)   
  
Answering machine: This is One Tree Hill Hospital, we are looking for the mother of Lucas Scott. Karen, we have your son here, he was in a car accident. He has a concussion, but he will be OK. Please come to the hospital as soon as you can.   
  
(Karen looked as white as a ghost and thought that she was going to be sick.)   
  
Kory: Karen, are you OK?   
  
K: (Crying) Oh my God Kory. Lucas was in a car accident.   
  
Kory: Calm down Karen. They said that he was OK. He only has a concussion. (he knew that she was thinking back to the accident that killed Jay.)   
  
K: What if he isn't.   
  
Kory: He is Karen. Get your coat, I will take you there.   
  
(They leave for the hospital)  
  
(Karen got out of the car before Kory got the car completely stopped.)   
  
Kory: Wait up Karen. He's Ok, I promise.   
  
K: You don't know that. (She ran up to the admitting desk.) Lucas Scott please.   
  
Nurse: Mrs. Scott.   
  
K: No, call me Karen. How is my son?   
  
Nurse: We just admitted him.   
  
K: Oh God. What's wrong.   
  
Nurse: Please Karen, calm down. He is going to be OK. The doctor admitted him for observation. He wants to keep him over night because he has a concussion. He has a pretty good cut on his forehead. He needed 5 stitches. Other then that, he is doing good.   
  
K: Was anyone else hurt?   
  
N: Yes, but not seriously. The driver of the car, her name is Haley.   
  
K: Where is she?   
  
N: She is getting a few stitches to a cut she got on her knee. She will be on crutches for a few days, she sprained the same knee pretty good. She is in a room w/ her parents and the doctor now.   
  
K: No one else was hurt?   
  
N: No. They were lucky.   
  
Kory: (relieved) See Karen, I told you Lucas was fine.   
  
K: Can you tell me where he is?   
  
N: Sure. Room 313. I will take you there. He had a few visitors when I was there last and I told them that I would be coming back to kick them out.   
  
(The nurse, Kory and Karen walk into Lucas' room. Nathan, Peyton and Brooke were all standing by his bed.)   
  
Nurse: OK guys. Times up. Mr Scott here needs his rest.   
  
Nathan: Can we see Haley yet?   
  
Nurse: I will take you back downstairs and see if the doctor is done yet. I don't think that he is admitting her.   
  
B: (Kissing Lucas on the cheek.) Feel better.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
P: Bye Lucas.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
Nathan: Later.   
  
L: Tell Haley hi for me.   
  
Nathan: I will.   
  
(Karen sees Lucas and the tears start to roll down her cheeks. She walks over to him and hugs him for a long time.)   
  
K: Are you OK?   
  
L: I will be if you let me breathe.   
  
K: Sorry.   
  
L: You mad?   
  
K: Right now, I am just relieved that you are OK.   
  
(The door opens.)   
  
Police officer: Sorry to disturb you guys. But I need a few signatures on this citation.   
  
K: Citation for what? (Looking at Lucas and then the officer.)   
  
Police officer: Consumption of alcohol by a minor. I need Lucas' signature and then yours Mrs. Scott.   
  
K: It's Karen. (getting really tired of everyone calling her that.)   
  
PO: You can go to court and plead innocent to this charge, but the alcohol test came back and it was .110. I don't think that you will be able to fight it. If you plead guilt, you just have to send in the $52.00 fine. Any questions?   
  
K: Many. (Looking at Luke.) Where do I sign?   
  
L: Is there anyway that I can get put in protective custody. I have a feeling I might be needing it.   
  
PO: Sorry. We don't provide protective custody from angry mothers. Sign here please. At least you were not driving.   
  
L: (Feeling guilty) Yeah.   
  
K: Was Haley drinking?   
  
PO: No, she came back .000. At least they were being some what responsible.   
  
K: Hum. I guess that is a good way to look at it.   
  
PO: OK. My work is done here. You guys try to have a better night.   
  
K: Thank you sir.   
  
(The police officer leaves.)   
  
Kory: You really do get caught at everything that you do wrong.   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: Lucas...   
  
L: Mom, I have a headache, do you think that you can talk the nurse into getting me some tylenol?   
  
K: Yeah, I will be right back.   
  
(Leaving the room.)   
  
Kory: You are so dead.   
  
L: You don't even know the whole story.   
  
Kory: There is more?   
  
L: Yeah, I was really the one driving.   
  
Karen comes back in the room.   
  
Karen: YOU WHAT?   
  
L: Mom, I thought you were getting me tylenol.   
  
Karen: I came back to see if you had something to drink. Did I just hear you right?   
  
L: What did you hear?   
  
Karen: What happened tonight. And this time it better be 100% truth.   
  
L: Ok. (He tells her the whole story.)   
  
K: (Tears were rolling down her cheeks again. This time they were of anger instead of relief.) I cannot believe you.   
  
L: Mom...   
  
K: Don't Luke. Not a word. There is nothing that you could say right now to make things better. You left when you were grounded. You drank. You drove. You wrecked a car and almost killed your best friend. Then to top it off, you lie to the cops. What could you possibly say right now?   
  
L: Nothing.   
  
K: You know, I really did not think that you could do anything to top the tatoo and the party and the staying out all night, but you proved me wrong. How many times have I told you, please don't drink and drive?   
  
L: A lot.   
  
K: (tears still coming.) A lot. Yeah. You could have killed Haley. You could have killed yourself.   
  
L: I know. It won't happen again.   
  
K: Oh, you are so right about that. Any punishment that you could possibly imagaine right now, can not even compare to what I am going to do to you. I just can not believe you. I'm done. I'm going home. (Looking at Kory) Can you stay w/ him tonight?   
  
Kory: Yeah. No problem. Are you OK?   
  
K: No, I'm not. I will be back in the morning. (With that she walked out of the room w/o a word.)   
  
Kory: Lucas, what the hell were you thinking?   
  
L: You going to yell at me too?   
  
Kory: I'm pretty P***** at you. Of all things for you to do. Drink and drive? After what happened to your mom?   
  
L: What do you mean? Are you talking about her friend Jay?   
  
Kory: Well yeah. He was killed by 2 teenagers that were drinking and driving. On top of that, she had months of rehab to recover from her injuries.   
  
L: What are you talking about? She was in the car?   
  
Kory: Yeah. She went to Jay's funeral in a wheel chair. The doctor did not want her to go at all, but they could not stop her.   
  
L: (tears started rolling down his face) She never told me that she was in the car when that happened. Oh my God.   
  
Kory: I thought you knew about that. I guess you were only about 2 when it happened. That is how her and Keith became so close. He moved in w/ us for a long time to help take care of her and you.   
  
L: She has to hate me right now.   
  
Kory: She doesn't hate you Luke. But you are in so much trouble. Just try to rest, I'm sure that she will calm down by morning.   
  
L: (tears still falling, he rolls over in bed and closes his eyes.) I really messed up.   
  
Kory: That you did. Good night.   
  
L: Night.   
  
(Karen opened the door to Lucas's hospital room. Kory had the TV on w/ no volume and Lucas was sleeping. Karen motioned for Kory to come out in the hall.)   
  
K: How was he last night?   
  
Kory: He threw up a few times...   
  
K: I knew I should not have left him...   
  
Kory: Karen, stop. The nurse said that this was normal for someone w/ a concussion. He did not sleep very well. The nurses were coming in the room every hour to wake him and check vitals and he was worried about you.   
  
K: More worried because he is in trouble.   
  
Kory: No Karen, he is worried about you. I can't believe that you never told him that you were in the car accident that killed Jay. Why?   
  
K: Did you tell him?   
  
Kory: Yeah, I never knew it was a secret. You should have told him. I watched you struggle through all the therapy getting over your injuries from that accident. It's because of that, that I have never even considered getting behind the wheel of a car after I have been drinking. Why didn't you tell him?   
  
K: I told him about Jay. I figured that was enough. It's hard Kory, reliving that. I do it everyday in my head. Everytime I drive down the road and a car swerves a little towards me I can hear the screams and the breaking glass. I can feel the pain in my leg. I can see Jay's face. I don't talk about it. (tears start to roll down her face.)   
  
Kory: Maybe you need to. Maybe it would help. I've never known you to keep anything from Lucas.   
  
K: This is different. You just don't understand Kory. I hardly ever talk about it w/ Keith either and he was in the car too. He lives w/ the same nightmares that I do.   
  
Kory: Karen, Lucas knows now and you are going to have to talk to him.   
  
K: I can't even look at him right now, I am so angry w/ him. He is out of control. Ever since he started that team, he has gone down hill. I think I am going to make him quit.   
  
Kory: You can't. It means the world to him right now.   
  
K: Kory, what am I suppose to do? I tried grounding him and he leaves anyway. I need to take something from him that will make him realize that I am serious. He needs to know that I am not going to tolerate this bahavior.   
  
Kory: I didn't help w/ the whole grounding thing.   
  
K: What do you mean?   
  
Kory: I sort of helped him sneak out of the house.   
  
K: You did what? Kory, you are not a teenager anymore.   
  
Kory: I know Karen. I'm sorry. I didn't sleep all night thinking that I almost contributed to my nephew being killed. I would never have been able to live w/ myself. I just didn't think that he would do something so stupid.   
  
K: That's why I am his mother and you are his uncle. But I need your support. I need to know that I can trust you. How am I suppose to trust you 2 when he comes to visit you in New York? If there is a trip anymore.   
  
Kory: Your not going to let him come?   
  
K: I don't know. I have been up all night trying to figure out what to do w/ him. Like I said I need shock value here. If I make him quit the team and tell him he can't go w/ you, he might get the idea that I am not playing around w/ him. I have thought about selling his car too. I know that will kill him.   
  
Kory: And Keith. They worked on that car together for 2 years.   
  
K: Oh my God! Keith. I forgot to call him and tell him what happened. I'll be back. Do you want a coffee?   
  
Kory: Yes. Lots of sugar. I'll meet you back in the room.  
  
(Karen and Keith walk into the room and the doctor is there.)   
  
Doctor: You look better then you did last night young man. How are you feeling?   
  
L: Tired. But I'm fine. Can I go home?   
  
D: I think I want to keep you here one more night. I see that you were vomiting and I want to make sure that there is no more of that before I let you out of here.   
  
Karen: Should I be worried?   
  
D: No, it is very common for a patient w/ a concussion to vomit. And it could have possibly been the alcohol that he consumed last night too. But I don't want to take any chances. Hopefully we can get you back on the court next week. I see your name in the paper all the time. Your brother's too. Mom must be proud.   
  
L: No so much right now.   
  
D: Yeah, you had a rough night last night. But I have seen a lot worse. You were lucky Luke.   
  
L: I know.   
  
D: OK, then, I'm going to go and I will be back to check on you tomorrow morning. We will see about getting you out of here then.   
  
Karen: Thanks Doctor. (The doctor leaves.)   
  
Keith: (Handing Luke a Sport Illustrated) I thought that you would like a little light reading.   
  
L: Thanks. Did you haul Haley's car in?   
  
Keith: Yeah. You did a pretty good number on it. I talked to her and she wants to hold off on the repairs. Her parents don't want to turn it into the insurance because her rates are already really high becuase of a couple of speeding tickets and she doesn't have the money right now to fix it. She must not have told them yet what really happened last night. Are you guys going to turn it into Luke's insurance?   
  
Kory: If you turn it into the insurance, you will have to tell the police that Luke was really the driver.   
  
Karen: Which is the way that it should have been in the first place, right son?   
  
L: Yeah. (Looking down and twisting the blanket around his finger.)   
  
Kory: You do that Karen and they will get Lucas and Haley for filing a false police report. Luke will lose his license for a long time and the fines and insurance rates will be outrageous. You can't afford it.   
  
Karen: So you are saying that we should continue lying about what happened?   
  
Keith: As much as I don't agree w/ it Karen, Kory is right. You guys can't afford it.   
  
Karen: (looking at Lucas.) And what do you think?   
  
L: I don't know. I'll call Haley's parents and tell them that I was driving and I will pay to fix Haley's car.   
  
Karen: W/ what Lucas? You have put all your money into your car?   
  
Keith: You're looking at a couple thousand dollars Lucas.   
  
Karen: If you sell your car, you should have enough money to cover the repairs.   
  
L: Are you serious?   
  
Karen: Do you have any other ideas?   
  
Keith: I can fix it and he can pay me back by working extra at the garage.   
  
Karen: That't what he did when he took Peyton's car away from the scene of that accident. He obviously did not learn anything from that, becuase here he is right back to breaking the law. I think that he just needs to come clean on this and tell the police the truth and face the consequences.   
  
Kory: I know that is the right thing to do, but it isn't the most logical.   
  
Karen: You know what,I really can't do this right now. I need to go. (turns and walks out of the room. Keith follows.)   
  
Keith: Karen stop!   
  
K: (turns towards him and buries her head in his chest.) Keith, I could have lost my son last night.   
  
Keith: (Holding her.) But you didn't. He is safe.   
  
Karen: He messed up so bad. I want him to take responsiblity for his actions.   
  
Keith: I understand that and I'm sure that you will make sure that he does, but I think that talking to the cops on this one will only lead to more problems for you to deal w/. You are looking at a lot of money and going to court. A lot of headaches that you don't need. Just calm down and give yourself time to think about this. Don't make any rash decisions when you are so angry. How about some breakfast?   
  
Karen: I am hungry.   
  
Keith: Let's go.   
  
*************************   
  
Kory: How you feeling nephew?   
  
L: Just great. (Sarcastic.) Do you think that she will make me sell my car?   
  
Kory: Yeah. She is pretty upset. You will be much farther ahead there, then if you turn it into insurance. You'll probably lose your license for a year.   
  
L: It won't matter. I'm going to be grounded that long anyway.   
  
Kory: Yeah, you are looking at some hard time for this one. I told your mom that I helped you sneak out last night.   
  
L: Why? I never would have told her.   
  
Kory: I know, but I needed to tell her. I screwed up last night Luke. I never should have helped you. What happened last night was partly my fault.   
  
L: No it wasn't Kory. I did it on my own.   
  
Kory: If I wouldn't have gotten your mom to go w/ me, you would not have gotten out of the house.   
  
L: You know I would have found a way. Is she mad at you too?   
  
Kory: Not too bad. She doesn't know if she can trust me though. I'm not sure your trip to New York is happening.   
  
L: Wow. She is really going to let me have it isn't she?   
  
Kory: Yeah. And I hate to say it Luke, but I hope she does. Last night I just kept thinking about how close I was to losing you.   
  
L: I know. I'm sorry.   
  
(Kory was sitting on the plastic recliner in Lucas' room and Lucas was channel surfing.)   
  
Kory: Pick a station Lucas, you are driving me nuts.   
  
L: (Throwing the remote on the bed) There is nothing on. God, I am so bored. I need to get out of here.   
  
Kory: Not happening til tomorrow.   
  
L: Where is mom at anyway? She hasn't been here since this morning.   
  
Kory: I don't know. Cooling off I hope.   
  
(The door opens and in walks Brooke)   
  
B: Hey good lookin. How you feeling?   
  
L: I am going to die of boredom.   
  
B: (Looking at Kory.) You have to be Lucas' uncle. You guys have the same amazing eyes.   
  
Kory: Well, thanks. You must be Brooke.   
  
B: You are right!   
  
Kory: Better watch your girlfiend Lucas, she is hitting on older men.   
  
B: I can look can't I?   
  
Kory: (Laughing) I'm going to get a soda and give you guys some time. You want anything Lucas?   
  
L: A candy bar.   
  
Kory: I'll be back. Don't let me walk in on anything R rated. Don't forget your mom will probably be coming back soon.   
  
L: OK. (Kory leaves.) I was beginning to think that you would never come to see me.   
  
B: I had to get the house cleaned up before my parents got home tonight. How you doing?   
  
L: Could be better. I have a killer headache, I'm laying in a hospital bed, my mom is not talking to me and I tried to call Haley twice and she will not even take my calls.   
  
B: You did wreck her car and almost kill her.   
  
L: I wouldn't have been driving the car, if you wouldn't have stormed out of the house.   
  
B: Oh, so this is my fault?   
  
L: No. It was my stupidity. But I wasn't cheating on you.   
  
B: I know, I am sorry. I talked to Peyton last night and she explained everything.   
  
L: You mean like I tried to do last night?   
  
B: Yeah. Did I mention that I was sorry?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
B: (sitting next to him on his bed.) Will this help? (She lightly kisses the bandage on his head.)   
  
L: It won't hurt. (He sits up straighter and starts to pull her closer. His hand slowly slides under her shirt and he moves it up until he stops at he bra. Brooke continues to kiss him passionately on the lips. He can feel the smooth satin under his hand. Luke moves his lips from hers. He kisses her neck a few times and then returns to her mouth. Brooke parts her lips a little to let his tongue enter hers. Lucas' hand, tired of being on top of the bra, slowly pries its way underneath. Brooke takes her hand and goes to the bottom of his hospital gown and works her way up his thigh.   
  
(the door opens.)   
  
Karen: Sorry to interrupt.   
  
(Lucas jumps and tries to retrieve his hand from under Brooke's shirt w/o being too obvious. Lucas totally forgot where he was.)   
  
L: Mom... we were...   
  
Karen: I could see what you were doing.   
  
(Brooke turns red and grabs her coat.)   
  
B: I need to get going Luke. Call me later OK?   
  
L: Yep. Bye.   
  
B: Bye.   
  
L: (looking at his mom) I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper, don't I?   
  
(Karen sat in the chair next to the bed. She looked like she wanted to say something and then stopped. She shook her head yes.)   
  
L: Mom, please say something. Yell at me. I don't care. But don't sit there and not talk to me. I can't stand that.   
  
Karen: I don't want to say anything out of anger and that is how I am feeling right now.   
  
L: I'm sure what ever you say, I have coming to me.   
  
K: You are probably right.   
  
L: Can I ask you something?   
  
K: Sure.   
  
L: Why didn't you tell me that you were in that car when your friend was killed?   
  
K: It's not an easy thing to talk about Luke. If I would have told you, would you have drove that car last night?   
  
L: I'm not sure. Maybe not.   
  
K: (Getting up and sitting on the bed next to him and taking his hand in hers.) Well if there is any chance that my story will stop you from ever making that mistake again, I will tell you. I have never talked about this w/ anyone except Keith. It was 14 years ago... 


	20. Flashback

To all my readers: the following is based on a true story. My best friend was killed in a car accident 2 years ago. A 16 year old girl got in her car drunk and hit the car that he was driving in head on. Please don't drink and drive.   
  
(Flash Back)   
  
Keith: Karen are you ready yet? Sam will be here any minute to pick us up?   
  
Karen: Yeah, I will be out in a sec. Is Lucas still sleeping?   
  
Keith: Yep. I just check on him. When are you going to move his toddler bed out of your room? He is 2 now.   
  
Karen: Soon. It just makes me nervous putting him in a different room. What happens if I don't hear him getting out of bed?   
  
Keith: You still going to have him sleeping in your room when you and Jay tie the knot.   
  
Karen: We are not getting married. We are just good friends.   
  
Keith: No, you and I are just good friends. You and Jay are more then that.   
  
Karen: I have known him since I was 12. Nothing more then a little kiss has happened.   
  
Keith: That little kiss happened the other night and you have had this smile on your face ever since. So has he.   
  
Karen: Did he say anything to you?   
  
Keith: Just that he is totally in love w/ you and that it is about time.   
  
Karen: Did he really?   
  
Keith: No, but that is what I think. You two should have hooked up years ago. He totally loves you and he adores Lucas. You two would be great together.   
  
Karen: I don't know Keith. We have been friends for so long, I would never want anything to ruin that.   
  
Keith: How could you 2 hooking up ruin that? You are perfect together.   
  
Karen: You think?   
  
Keith: Yes I do. Now finish getting ready.   
  
Jay went to pick up Lucas' babysitter and as soon as they get back Sam will be here.   
  
Karen: I haven't seen Sam forever. How is he doing?   
  
Keith: Good. He is on break from college for Thanksgiving. He is bringing his girlfriend along. Her name is Kristi.   
  
Karen: We all going to fit in a car?   
  
Keith: No he is bringing his father's work van.   
  
(The door opens and in walks Jay w/ sarah.)   
  
Karen: Hi sarah. Lucas is still sleeping. If it gets warm again today I laid out his coat, you can take him to the park. Just make sure that he has a hat on. He is dealing w/ another cold.   
  
Sarah: OK. Kory here too?   
  
Karen: He stayed at a friends house last night and he is getting dropped off about noon. Tell him I left him a note on the table. He can have a friend over after dinner for a while, but I want him to stay home while I am out of town.   
  
Sarah: OK. Anything else?   
  
Keith: No Karen. Say goodbye. Sam just pulled up.   
  
Karen: Ok, just a sec I have to go and give my boy a kiss.   
  
Keith: You're going to wake him and then he is going to throw a fit when he knows that you are leaving.   
  
Karen: I won't wake him. (Karen goes into her room and kneels next to Lucas's bed and gives him a kiss on the check. He moves a little, but never opens his eyes. She waits for him to settle back in and then covers him up.) I love you sweetie. (She turns and walks out the door. Jay is standing by the front door holding her coat for her.)   
  
Jay: You ready?   
  
Karen: Yeah. (Putting her coat on.)   
  
Jay: Good. (he puts his finger under her chin and pulls her face to him. He leans in and kisses her.)   
  
Karen: What was that for?   
  
Jay: Just letting you know that I like the direction our firendship is finally heading.   
  
(With that Jay and Karen walk out the door. Keith saw this and could not have been happier for his 2 friends.)  
  
Karen climbed into the van and sat in between Jay and Keith. The van that they were in only had two front seats and one long seat for the three of them to sit on. The back was totally empty and was for hauling equipment.   
  
Karen: Hey sam. How are you?   
  
Sam: Good. And you?   
  
Karen: Busy.   
  
Sam: How is that little rug rat of yours?   
  
Karen: You mean Luke? He is as cute and cuddly as ever.   
  
Sam: Karen and Jay, this is my girlfriend Kristi.   
  
Kristi: Hi. Nice to meet you. Sam has told me so much about you.   
  
(Sam begins to drive down the road on the way to the football game. It was about 6:15 am and they had left so early to get started on tailgating.)   
  
Kristi: Is there any station you want to listen to?   
  
Jay: No, whatever you 2 ladies want is fine w/ me.   
  
Kristi: A gentleman, go figure.   
  
Sam: Watch it. What are you saying that I am not...   
  
Jay: Oh S***. Sam look out, that car.   
  
(It was too late for Sam to do anything. Before Karen knew what was going on the little blue car had crossed the center line and rammed head on w/ the van. The car was little and was no match for the huge van. It wedge itself under the van and sent the van rolling. It rolled once before it came to rest back on it's wheels. The first time that Karen opened her eyes, she could only hear crackling. Later she would find out that it was the car. It had caught fire on impact and was burning. The next time that she came to, she was trying to get this weight off of her. Her head was turned to the side and she was trying hard to turn it to see what was on her. Later she would find out that the weight that was on her was Jay. When the van rolled all of them went flying. Jay had been the first one to hit and then Karen hit him. He softened the blow for her. He came to rest on top of her when the van stopped rolling. Karen did not wake up again until she was in her hospital bed. She was in and out of sleep because of all the medication that they were giving her. The first person that she saw in the hospital was Keith.)   
  
Keith: Hey hon. How are you doing?   
  
Karen: I feel like a train hit me. What happened?   
  
Keith: We were in a car accident.   
  
Karen: (Seeing that he has a patch on his eye and his arm was in a sling.) Are you OK?   
  
Ke: Yeah, I am fine. Just a little vision problem the doctor's think I got when I hit the side of the van. My arm was just sprained a little and I have a cracked rib.   
  
Ka: (trying to sit up and then feeling the pain shoot through her body.) Uhh.   
  
Ke: Karen, don't try to move. You got hurt pretty bad. You broke your right leg in 2 places and they had to do surgery. You fractured your left wrist and broke your left ankle.   
  
Ka: What happened to Jay? Where is he?   
  
Ke: (tears immediately coming to his eyes.) Karen, he was killed instantly. The impact of the crash tore the aorta away from his heart. He was dead in seconds.   
  
Ka: No Keith. Please tell me it's not true. He can't be dead. What am I going to do w/o him. (the machines that Karen was hooked up to started to beep and a nurse came rushing in.)   
  
Nurse: Karen, we need to you to settle down. (Giving her another shot. Within a few swconds she was back to sleep.)   
  
(Keith sat next to her and just held her hand and cried. He felt horrible for his friend. An hour had past and Karen started to come to again. Seeing Keith,she remembered where she was and the tears started again.)   
  
Ka: Keith, what about Sam and Kristi?   
  
Ke: They had to life flight Sam to another hospital. I just talked to his mom and he is hurt very bad. He broke his back and his jaw. They have him in surgery now, but they think that he is going to make it.   
  
Ka: And Kristi?   
  
Ke: She didn't make it. She died about an hour after they got her to the hospital.   
  
Ka: Oh my God Keith. What happened?   
  
Ke: There were two 16 year old girls driving home after partying all night. They were both drunk. The driver fell asleep or passed out and they ran head on into the van.   
  
Ka: Did they make it?   
  
Ke: No, they died at the scene.   
  
Ka: Oh Keith. Jay, he is gone. I am so scared. He has always been there for me and I can't survive w/o him. I just wish I could have died w/ him.   
  
Ke: Karen, don't say that. Lucas needs you and so does Kory. I need you too. I will help you get through this. I will never leave you.   
  
(Keith and Karen were openly sobbing. Keith did everything that he could to keep Karen calm. She had a long road a head of her.)  
  
The accident happened on a Saturday and Karen spent most of her awake hours on the phone calling and talking to everyone that she thought needed to know that Jay was gone. It wasn't really to tell them, because most everyone had heard. Word spread quickly in small towns. It was really so that she could keep saying the words. Karen was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was really true, that it wasn't just a nightmare that she was hoping would everntually come to an end. At the end of the first day, when she had called that last person, she hung up the phone and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Many times in her life she had said that she was just "exhausted", but not until that second, had she truely known what the word meant. She was mentally and physically wiped out. Nothing hurt, there were no tears left for that day, all she could do was sleep.   
  
Tuesday was the wake service. Keith and the doctors all pleaded w/ Karen not to go. They told her that her injuries were too much, but she knew that she had to go. Not really for Jay as much as for herself. She needed the reality to slap her in the face. To see for herself that this was not a cruel joke that someone was playing on her. Jay was not going to be back, he was gone.   
  
When she first got to the church, there was no one there, that is except for her best friend in a coffin at the front of the room. Karen was telling herself how she had to stay strong the whole way over. She wanted to be strong for Jay and his family. But, when she went throught those last set of doors she lost it. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she needed to throw up. She had to leave. She went back out the doors again trying to calm herself. She had to get a grip. With the comfort of Keith she made her way back through the doors again. By this time more people had started to filter in. The first thing that Karen had to do was sign a book that Jay's parents had set out. She had seen the many signatures before hers. Some she knew well, and some she had never heard of. When she picked up the pen, her hand started shaking again and she could not control it. She was sure that no one would ever be able to read her writing. Next was seeing Jay laying there for the first time. Karen was sure that this would be the time that she would need to leave the church again, but it was just the opposite. A calmness came over her and she was not sure why. Karen did not know if it was the realization that he was gone and he was not in any pain. That Jay was at peace. Or the fact that the body that was laying there was not her best friend. There's no way that it could be. The friend that she knew should have been up talking and laughing and joking. She couldn't figure it out. Next came seeing Jay's family. His mom, his dad and his little brothers. They stood there talking to and hugging the hundreds of people that passed through the church that day. When Karen went through to extend her condolences, she was amazed at how together they were. Instead of Karen trying to comfort them, they were comforting her, because nothing would come out of her mouth. All she could do was cry. She missed Jay already and it had only been 3 days. What was she going to do w/o him the rest of her life. Next Karen stopped at a table that Jay's family had set up for him at the front of the church. It had items on it that had meant a lot to Jay. There were items from high school, like the bat that he used at every baseball game that he played in. There was his college diploma, that he had worked hard to get, but unfortunately now, was just a piece of paper. The world would never see Jay hit his true potential. Then, there was his jacket, the one of his favorite football team that Karen had given him. She cried at the memory of the day that he opened it. Next came the photo albums. She flipped through each on. There were pictures of the 12 years that they had been friends, but something that she had never thought about until that moment, there were pictures of him before Karen was in his life. When you are friends w/ someone for as long as she had been friends w/ Jay, you -assume- that you had always been a part of thier life, but now she realized that there were years in Jay's life that she never knew about and now she never would. She was angry. Those two girls were careless and they took Karen's best friend away. But more then angry, Karen was scared. It was hard to explain. She was an independent person, but w/o Jay there, she was scared. He had been her security. The one person that could make her laugh even when things seem to be at their worst. Who would do that for her now? They had built this relationship that no one quite understood, except themselves. Karen knew that she would meet new people and there would be new friends, that was just part of life, but there would never be anyone that knew her the way that Jay did. 12 years were gone, w/ one stupid thing that some stranger did. Worse yet, was that Karen couldn't even go to that girl that was driving and yell at her and make her understand what she took from her. Why? Because she suffered the same fate that Jay had. In a town not too far from One Tree Hill, there was a best friend just like Karen going through the same thing she was. That driver had a best friend too. She had a family that was suffering the same pain that Jay's family was. How could Karen feel anything but empathy knowing how much they were hurting too? When she got to the last picture in the photo album, she saw a few empty pages. This made her cry again as she realized that those pages would never get filled. Jay was gone forever.   
  
Next, Karen sat there as the many people went through the church. Some of the people she knew well and they would stop and share a story and then move on. But there were other people that she had never seen before. How could that be she wondered? How could you think that you knew everyting about a person but yet not know any of these people. She wanted to walk up to each on of these strangers and ask them how they knew Jay and soak up everything about him that she could. But then the scariest thing came to mind. Jay was her best friend and she loved him w/ all her heart, but did she mean as much to him as he did to her? The panic set in, because she realized that it was too late to ask him. She would never know. She wanted to stand up right then and scream at everyone that he was HER best friend and yeah, they lost him too, but there was no way anyone in that room had lost what she had lost, or felt as alone and as horrible as she did. But, as more and more people filled the church, Karen began to calm down. She realized that Jay had touch each of these people in some way. All of these people came to say good bye to Jay. It was that calming feeling again. All of these strangers in one room, coming together because of this wonderful person, that she was able to call he best friend for 12 years. It didn't matter that many of the people did not know that he was her best friend, it just mattered that she did. At that moment, she also realized that she had meant just as much to him as he did to her. Jay was gone, but Karen would forever have her memories.   
  
Dedicated to my best friend Dale who I lost 11/24/01. I miss you sweetie.  
  
Karen told the whole story of the accident and the wake w/o a word from Lucas. Neither of them had even noticed that Kory and Keith had both come in the room and sat down. When she was finished both Karen and Luke had tears running down their cheeks. She still held Lucas's hands in hers. Luke was amazed. It had been 14 years since the accident and since Jay died, but his mom told the story w/ such detail, like it had just happened yesterday. He did not know what to say to her. He wanted to say something that would make her pain go away, but there was nothing profound coming to mind. All he could do was take her in his arms and hold her. As he did this Karen sobbed. Keith came up behind her and put his hand on her back. He was the one person that had lived through the hell w/ her and knew what she was going through. Karen got up and fell into his arms and there was not a dry eye in the room.   
  
L: Mom, what about you?   
  
K: (looking at him confused) What do you mean?   
  
L: Did you go back to the hospital after the funeral.   
  
K: (Wiping her eyes.) Yes, I was there for 3 weeks. I had to go through months and months of physical therapy.   
  
Keith: But she is a tough lady.   
  
K: I could not have done it w/o Keith. You were only 2 and you were all over the place. Keith took you to work about everyday. I guess that is why you came to love the garage and Keith so much.   
  
L: I can not believe that I did not know any of this.   
  
K: I'm sorry Luke, I should have told you. It is just so painful to talk about. I know that it was so long ago, but for me it seems like yesterday sometimes. Maybe if I would have told you, you might not be laying in that hospital bed. I'm just glad that all that came out of this was a concussion.   
  
L: Let's not forget, Haley never talking to me again.   
  
Karen: I'm sure that she will talk to you again. Give her time.   
  
Kory: Has she been here to visit you yet?   
  
L: NO! That's what I mean. She's p*****.   
  
Keith: Well, can you blame her Luke? You about ran her over.   
  
L: Don't remind me.   
  
K: Oh, I will be reminding you of that for a long time. I'm going to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again.   
  
L: If I told you that I have sincerely learned my lesson and that I promise never to do it again, do you think that I would still need to be punished?   
  
K: You're kidding right? Speaking of punishments. I need the keys to your car.   
  
L: You're selling it while I'm in the hospital? Talk about kicking a man when he is down.   
  
K: Where are they Luke?   
  
L: (Pointing to a bag that the nurse had put in the corner w/ all his personal belongings in it.) There in my jean's pocket. Make sure you get everything out of the trunk. You are really selling my car?   
  
K: What did I always say that I would do if you ever drank and drove?   
  
L: (Looking like a kid that lost his best friend.) That you would sell it.   
  
K: Have you ever known me not to follow through on my threats?   
  
L: No.   
  
K: (Taking the keys out of his pocket and transferring them to her own.) I'm sorry son, but I really don't know what else to do. (Just as she said that Karen double over in pain and fell to the floor.)   
  
Keith: Karen? What is wrong.   
  
K: I don't know, I have been having pain since I got back from Paris, but this is about 20 times worse. Something is really wrong Keith, you better get help.   
  
(Keith ran out of the room and Kory and Lucas went to Karen's side, each holding one of her hands.) 


	21. What Happened to Karen

Lucas walks into his mom's hospital room in his street clothes. Kory follows him into the room. Keith is sitting in a chair next to Karen's bed.   
  
L: How you feeling?   
  
Karen: Better. It's just the area that they made the incision that hurts a little. I can't believe that it was my gallbladder all this time.   
  
L: You had me a little worried yesterday when you collapsed on the floor. I figured that the stress that I have been causing you the last month had finally put you over the edge.   
  
Karen: (laughing) You haven't been quite that bad. By the looks of it they are kicking you out today?   
  
Kory: I just signed him out.   
  
Karen: What did the doctor say?   
  
Lucas: No basketball until he checks me out on Monday. I have an appointment at 3:30.   
  
Karen: We need to chat about your future on the team anyway.   
  
L: What do you mean?   
  
Karen: I'm not sure that you will be playing any more.   
  
L: Why? You making me quit?   
  
Karen: Seriously considering it.   
  
L: Mom, please...   
  
Karen: Lucas, what did you think I was going to do to you?   
  
L: I figured selling my car would do it. Well besides getting grounded again.   
  
Karen: Yeah, because grounding you works so well. All this mess happened when you were suppose to be grounded. Remember?   
  
L: Yeah, but it will be different this time. I swear. No sneaking out. Ground me for a month and I won't say a word. But don't make me quit basketball.   
  
Karen: Last time that you were in trouble I asked you what punishment you thought was fair and you said, "grounded for 2 weeks". I agreed and said that I was giving you a second chance, but what did I say after that?   
  
L: No third chances.   
  
Karen: Right.   
  
L: But mom. basketball...   
  
Karen: Basketball, exactly. When you joined that team is when you started getting in all this trouble. This time I decide the punishment. You don't get any input.   
  
L: Ground me for 2 months.   
  
Karen: What makes you think that is not going to happen anyway?   
  
Kory: Lucas, man, quit while you're ahead. How about I get you home. You and your mom both need your rest. She gets out Sunday and you 2 can fight then.   
  
L: Can't wait. (Sarcastic)   
  
Karen: Watch the tone. I'm not in the mood, son.   
  
L: You just told me that I have to quit basketball, I'm going to be grounded and your selling my car. How do you expect me to sound. (Starting to raise his voice.)   
  
K: How about we throw in no trip to New York just for fun since you think you need to yell at me?   
  
L: WHATEVER! (turns and practically runs out of the room.)   
  
Kody: I'm going to go slow him down before he kills a patient or two. I will call you later.   
  
Karen: OK.   
  
(Lucas is at the elevator punching the button over and over expecting that to get the door to open faster. Kory catches up to him.)   
  
Kory: Lucas, calm down. (Grabbing his hand to get him to stop)   
  
L: (pulling his hand away from his uncle.) Did you just hear her in there? She taking everything away from me. How can she seriously expect me to just sit there and take it.   
  
Kory: Relax Luke. Keith will talk to her about it. I'll talk to her. You can talk to her. The key word is TALK. You going off like you just did is not helping your case. You have to understand where she is coming from. She lost her best friend to someone that was drunk and now you go and do same thing. She is just a little irrational right now. So are you. You both need some time away.   
  
(The elevator door opens and there stood Nathan and Haley. Nathan was carrying flowers and Haley was struggling w/ her crutches. For a minute everyone just stared at each other.)   
  
Kory: Hey Haley, Nathan. How's it going.)   
  
H: (Never looking to Luke) Just peachey.   
  
L: Can I talk to you alone for second Haley?   
  
H: No, we are on our way to see your mom.   
  
L: It will only take a sec.   
  
H: No.   
  
L: Fine, if you are not going to let me talk to you alone, then I will do it in front of everyone. I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to wreck your car and I didn't mean to almost kill you.   
  
H: See Luke, you are so stupid sometimes. I don't care about the damn car. I don't car that you almost hit me. I am mad, because you were so careless w/ our relationship. When you got behind the wheel of that car drunk, you were only thinking about yourself. You never once thought about me. About what I would do if you went out and got killed. What would I do w/o my best friend? (Tears started to form in her eyes.)   
  
L: (He just stood there and looked at her. It wasn't the car or that she got hurt, it was that she was scared to lose him. He realized that was probably why his mom was so mad at him too. If his mom could take the car away and keep him locked in the house forever, she would not have to be scared of losing him.) I'm sorry Hales. You're right, as always. It won't happen again. Please don't be mad. (He walks over to her and gently hugs her, not wanting to hurt her knee.)   
  
H: God, you bother me sometimes.   
  
L: But you still love me right?   
  
H: Yes, I will always love you.   
  
Kory: Sorry to ruin this little reunion, but the doctor said Luke needed to rest, so I am getting him home.   
  
H: OK. Bye. Hey, I will bring you guys dinner later from the cafe.   
  
Kory: Thanks Haley. See you later.   
  
(Kory and Lucas get on the elevator.)   
  
Nathan: Did you just tell him that you loved him?   
  
H: Yeah. You jealous Nathan Scott?   
  
N: Who me? No, as long as I am the only guy that gets to do this. (He takes her head in his hands and gently and slowly kisses her.)   
  
H: Yeah, Lucas doesn't get to do that.   
  
N: Good. (Nathan kisses her again.)   
  
H: (pulls back.) Nathan, we are in a hospital.   
  
N: That means that there are plenty of beds.   
  
H: (laughing.) You wish. Let's go see Karen. 


	22. Haley Sleeps Over

Lucas is laying on the couch watching 2 Fast 2 Furious and Kory is sitting on the recliner reading a magazine. There is a knock at the door.   
  
Kory: (Looking at Lucas who was about to get up.) Stop. I will get it.   
  
Lucas: Kory, man, I'm fine. I have a bump on my head.   
  
Kory: The doctor said rest and this is what you are going to do.   
  
Lucas: Yes Sir!   
  
Kory: (Opening the door) Hey Haley, it's about time, it's after 9:00. We are starved.   
  
Haley: Sorry. With Karen in the hospital, I had to help out. The cafe was really busy. (Handing him the soup and sandwiches.) Call it a bedtime snack. Where's Luke?   
  
Kory: In the living room and he is suppose to be resting, so make sure that he does not move off that couch.   
  
Haley: (Handing him his favorite roast beef on white.) Hold the pickles, extra mayo.   
  
Lucas: Perfect. Thanks Hun.   
  
Haley: (Limping over to the couch and moving his legs so she could sit next to him.) You're welcome.   
  
Lucas: (Looking around) Haley, where are your crutches?   
  
Haley: In the car. They are cramping my style. I'm not very good at them anyway, I am going to fall and break my other leg.   
  
L: You should be using them.   
  
H: Yes dad. I've been working the last 4 hours. The more that I am on my leg, the better it feels.   
  
L: Who's car do you have?   
  
H: Well not mine, you take care of that. My parents let me use theirs today.   
  
L: Do they hate me?   
  
H: NO! They could never hate you Luke. It helped that you called them and told them the truth about what happened. I think they are just a little surprised that you would be that irresponsible.   
  
L: Figures. Perfect Luke in trouble. The next thing you know, he** will freeze over.   
  
H: Are you throwing yourself a pity party?   
  
L: A little. Mom's selling my car.   
  
H: I know. She told us when we were there visiting. Nathan wants to buy it.   
  
L: Great! I guess it will stay in the family. She tell you that she is thinking about making me quit basketball?   
  
H: Yeah. Sorry. Nathan stuck up for you though.   
  
L: Really? What did he say?   
  
L: Just that if you weren't on the team, it would mess up a lot of their plays and the whole team would suffer.   
  
L; Looking out for himself as usual.   
  
H: Lucas, he was trying to help.   
  
L: I know. I don't want to quit Haley, but I don't think that I have a say in the matter. At first I did not want to join because of Dan and Nathan and now I don't want to quit because of them.   
  
H: How do you mean?   
  
L: Well, even though I hate to admit it, Nathan isn't the worst person in the world...   
  
H: Wait Luke, let me get a tape recorder. I need you to say that again.   
  
L: (Barely even acknowledging her smart mouth.) ...and dan, well, I want to show him that I can be as good if not better then Nathan. I knows it kills him every time he has to see me play next to Nathan. Plus, we are awesome and we have a shot at taking state!   
  
H: Maybe your mom will change her mind.   
  
L: You know my mom. Once she makes up her mind, she does not change it.   
  
H: So you need to talk to her before she decides then. Try not to yell at her this time.   
  
L: God, did she tell you everything? I've been chewing her out pretty good lately.   
  
H: What's up w/ that anyway? You guys have always been able to talk things out. What has changed?   
  
L: I don't know. But I do know that I liked our relationship a lot better before she went to Paris though. Now it seems like it is me always in trouble and her punishing me. I've been grounded more in the last month then I have been in the last year!   
  
H: You've been on quite the roll lately.   
  
L: (Gets up off the couch and sits on the floor between Haley's legs, careful not to bump her knee. He gets situated and points to his shoulders.) Please?   
  
H: Let me get this straight? You about kill ME, but I am suppose to give YOU the massage.   
  
L: You are so good at it. Plus my head is starting to hurt.   
  
Kory: I heard that. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep? (He walks into the room and looks at the 2 teenagers in front of him.)   
  
L: I'm fine Kory. I've been on that couch all day.   
  
Kory: (Pointing back and forth between Haley and Lucas.) Don't you both have significant others?   
  
L: Yeah, why?   
  
K: Well if I walked in and saw you 2 in that situation, I would not be happy if I was Nathan or Brooke.   
  
H: It's a massage, that's it!   
  
K: Did you know that 95% of massages lead to other things?   
  
L: You made that up.   
  
K: Why don't you 2 admit your true feelings for each other and get it over w/?   
  
H: Don't you have to be getting back to New York soon?   
  
K: Come on Haley, admit it. You've wanted Luke for a long time.   
  
H: I have not!   
  
K: So have you 2 already...   
  
L: Kody, seriously (throwing a pillow at his uncle) Go.   
  
K: Fine. I'm going to bed. Not too late Luke. And if I find out that you left this house tonight, I will personally kick your ****.   
  
L: OK. Good night.   
  
K: Good night. Night Haley.   
  
H: I'm not talking to you.   
  
K: (laughing) Did I touch on a sensitive area?   
  
H: Go away! (Kody leaves the room laughing.)   
  
L: Do you ever think about it?   
  
H: What?   
  
L: Our relationship.   
  
H: Like us dating?   
  
Lucas: Do you ever think about it?   
  
Haley: What?   
  
L: Our relationship?   
  
H: Like us dating? (Haley is not sure what to say. Luke was like a brother to her. But there were times when he walked in the room and her heart would skip a beat.)   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
H: I don't know. Wouldn't it be weird?   
  
L: Don't you think that our relationship is a little ...weird?   
  
H: I'm not sure how I should take that.   
  
L: It's not bad. I love you Haley. Bit, what WOULD Nathan say if he walked in right now and saw you giving me a massage? Is this normal for friends?   
  
H: He wouldn't say anythign about me giving you a massage, because it's my turn. Switch.   
  
L: Not fair. I'm the one w/ the headache.   
  
H: Self inflicted I do believe and lets not forget that you almost killed me.   
  
L: You are going to use that against me forever aren't you?   
  
H: For all it is worth.   
  
L: Seriously Haley, do you ever think about us dating?   
  
H: I don't know Luke, maybe. We are closer then most COUPLES are.   
  
L: Except for the whole sex thing.   
  
H: Yeah. There is that little detail.   
  
L: Well, you know, I'm always open to anything...   
  
H: (Laughing) Don't go there Luke.   
  
L: What? We could be friends w/ benefits.   
  
H: Lucas. (Hitting him on the leg.)   
  
L: Seriously Haley, except for sex, we have it all. We finish each other's sentences...   
  
H: We know everything about each other....   
  
L: We are practically part of each others families...   
  
H: (Smiling as she thought about how close they were.)Do you think that we would ever be able to take it to the next level?   
  
L: I don't know.   
  
H: How did we get on this subject?   
  
L: Kory.   
  
H: Yeah, I should go kick his butt.   
  
L: It's not just him. Brooke always seems jealous of the time that I spend w/ you.   
  
H: Nathan was a little curious when I told you I loved you at the hospital.   
  
L: Oops.   
  
H: He said that he was OK w/ it.   
  
L: See another example. Is it normal to say that to your friend, in front of your boyfriend? He!! Haley, we have slept in the same bed, more then once. That can't be a normal friend thing.   
  
H: For us it is normal Luke and that is all that matters. I love you. I can't even believe that we are bringing this up right now anyway, we are both dating other people anyway. Maybe down the road, someday...   
  
L: We might end up married w/ three little rugrats.   
  
H: Wouldn't that be funny.   
  
L: My mom would love it. She has always teased me about you. There is a song that she says reminds her of us. I will havve to download it for you.   
  
H: OK. Enough talk, start massaging.   
  
(They both sat there and thought about what they had just talked about. Was it possible, someday...???   
  
(The next morning Luke is sleeping on the couch and Haley had fallen asleep next to him wedge between him and the back of the sofa. Kory walks in.)   
  
Kory: Wow. Karen is going to love this one.   
  
Lucas: (opening his eyes and trying to figure out what his uncle was talking about.)   
  
What?   
  
Kory: No wonder you get caught at everything you do, you don't try to hide it. (He pointed to Haley. Haley starts to wake up.) If I would have had a girl stay over night w/ me when I was in high school, Karen would have killed me.   
  
L: It's Haley man. She's stayed here before.   
  
K: Well, double standard. I guess I will have to have a little talk w/ my big sis.   
  
L: How about we just keep this between us.   
  
K: Lucas you just said that...   
  
L: I know what I just said, but normally one of is in my bed and the other one is on the couch. Plus, I'm sure I'm suppose to be grounded and mom wouldn't be happy that anyone was over here, including Haley.   
  
K: Should have maybe thought about that before you let your girlfriend fall asleep on top of you.   
  
H: If my knee wasn't so stiff right now, I really would get up to kick your ****.   
  
L: You're not going to tell mom are you?   
  
K: No, you have enough problems.   
  
L: I think I'm going to head over there after I take a shower.   
  
K: Are you 2 going to need a referee again.   
  
L: No, I'm going to try to plead my case and see if I can stay on the team. But I do need a ride. Mom has my keys.   
  
H: I'll give you one, if you hurry. My mom is probably a little p***** at me, I forgot to call her and tell her I was staying. Maybe I will be grounded w/ you.   
  
L: Yeah right. Have you ever been in trouble?   
  
H: Not really. She'll yell at me a little and lecture me, but that is about it. They trust me.   
  
L: Yeah, I remember how that feels. I pretty much blew that w/ mom.   
  
H: Go take a shower.   
  
L: You have to get up first.   
  
H: Can't, my knee won't bend.   
  
L: What did I tell you about the crutches?   
  
H: Ya know, if it wasn't for you, my knee would be working fine.   
  
L: (Sliding out from under her.) There you go again. Making me feel bad. I will get you some ice and then I will get your crutches. You're going to use them.   
  
H: (Her knee hurt a lot, so she was not going to argue.) How about a glass of orange juice too?   
  
L: You want me to cook you breakfast too? (sarcastic.)   
  
H: (Smiling) No, juice will be fine. I need to call mom. Can you hand me the phone?   
  
L: Anythign else that I can do for you before I go take a shower. (Handing her the phone.)   
  
H: No, that will be all, you can go.   
  
Kory: (watching this whole scene play out.) There is no way that you two have not hooked up.   
  
H/L: KORY!   
  
(Lucas hits his uncle's arm on the way through the kitchen and heads to the shower.)  
  
Lucas comes out of the hallway and sees Haley on the phone.   
  
H: I know mom, I'm sorry. I should have called. It won't happen again....What did you tell him?.... What did he say?....Ok, I will try to call him later...I'm going w/ Luke to the hospital for a little while and then I will be home. I have to work at the cafe at noon.... OK, I love you too. (She hangs up the phone.)   
  
L: Was she mad?   
  
H: A little. Nathan called and she told him that she thought I stayed the night here.   
  
L: (laughing.) Good luck w/ that one.   
  
H: I know. He understood me saying "I love you" to you, but now I'm sleeping over. You know, you might be right about our relationship being a little weird.   
  
L: Oh yeah, speaking of that, here. (Throwing her the CD that he just burned for her.)   
  
H: What's this?   
  
L: That song that mom says reminds her of us. It is a old country song. It's called "Something To Talk About" By Bonnie Raitt.   
  
H: Let's listen to it.   
  
L: In the car. I want to get this conversation over w/ that I need to have w/ my mom.   
  
H: Just don't yell at her and things will be OK.   
  
L: Why don't you talk to her for me.   
  
H: Sorry hun, you are on your own.   
  
L: What a friend you are. Let's go. Don't forget your crutches.   
  
H: Yes doctor.   
  
L: Is you knee feeling any better?   
  
H: Still stiff.   
  
L: I'll drive.   
  
H: (laughing) You will never drive one of my cars again.   
  
L: I wreck one little car and I'm never going to hear the end of it.   
  
H: Let's go.   
  
**************************   
  
Haley and Luke are in the car and she puts in the CD.   
  
L: You're gonna laugh.   
  
The music starts   
  
"People are talkin', talking 'bout people.   
  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.   
  
They think we're lovers, kept under cover.   
  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying,   
  
we laugh just a little too loud.   
  
We stand just a little too close.   
  
We stare just a little too long...   
  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't darlin'   
  
Let's give them something to talk about!   
  
Let's give them something to talk about!   
  
Let's give them something to talk about!   
  
How about love?   
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed.   
  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?   
  
It took a rumor to make me wonder.   
  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under.   
  
Thinking 'bout you every day.   
  
Dreaming 'bout you evey night.   
  
Hoping that you feel the same way.   
  
Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'.   
  
(Luke stopped the cd)   
  
L: You get the idea.   
  
H: That is so funny. Your mom really played that song for you?   
  
L: Yeah, about 6 months ago.   
  
H: Why are you just letting me listen to it now?   
  
L: The whole Kory thing last night. What we talked about. It just sort of fit. It does make me wonder if we are missing what everyone else sees.   
  
H: (Smiling.) We can't have this conversation again Luke. Remember Brooke and Nathan?   
  
L: I know. Sorry. But I had to play the song for you.   
  
H: Thanks. (Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. Luke goes to grab the CD out of the stereo. Haley grabs his hand.)   
  
Can I keep it?   
  
L: Sure. (Smiling) 


	23. A Visit To The Hospital

(They get out and go see Karen.)(Lucas and Haley walked into Karen's hospital room. Keith was sitting next to her in the same chair from the day before. If Lucas hadn't noticed the change in his clothes, he would have wondered if he ever left her. He really did care about his mom.)   
  
H: Hey all.   
  
Keith: Hi. You guys are up and about kind of early.   
  
L: It's 10:00.   
  
Keith: But it is Saturday. I usually have to drag your butt out of bed to get you to the shop this early.   
  
L: That's because it is work. (Looking at his mom, feeling bad about the way that he left the day before.) How are you feeling?   
  
Karen: Better. You? Kory said that you had a headache last night.   
  
L: I should have known he would tell you that. It was just a little one and it's gone. I have been fine all morning.   
  
Karen: What did you do last night?   
  
L: Watched a movie. Kory made me lay on the couch all night. You would have thought I was dying.   
  
Karen: Glad to here that he is taking care of you.   
  
Karen: How was your night Haley?   
  
Haley: (Looking at Luke and not sure how she should answer the question. She knew that he didn't want Karen to know that she was over last night, because he was grounded, but she didn't want to lie to Karen.) Fine.   
  
L: (Lucas looked at his mom and wondered why the 20 questions about their evenings. He knew that he was busted and might as well admit it before he got into anymore trouble by lying to her.) How do you find out everything that I do wrong?   
  
(Haley looked at Lucas wondering what he was talking about.)   
  
Karen: I have my sources.   
  
L: Did Kory tell you she stayed?   
  
Karen: Nope.   
  
H: Then who?   
  
K: Your mom came by this morning to visit and said that you did not come home last night and figured that you were at my house.   
  
L: Haley, seriously. If it's not you opening your mouth and getting me in trouble, it is someone in your family.   
  
H: How can this be my fault Luke, I was w/ you!   
  
L: I know. (Looking at his mom.) I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper don't I?   
  
K: Yeah, you do sweetie. GROUNDED. Do you seriously know what it means?   
  
L: Yeah, but i figured...   
  
K: That since I wasn't home, you could do as you please. Like when Keith was in charge?   
  
Keith: (Seeing the tension building between Lucas and Karen, he decided that he would get out of there for a while and let them try to work things out.) Haley, you want to go to the cafeteria and grab a bite. Let these 2 talk?   
  
H: Gladly... I mean, yeah. (whispering to Luke.) No yelling. Good Luck.   
  
Keith: You guys want anything?   
  
(Lucas and Karen both shook their heads no and Keith and Haley left.)  
  
Lucas had walked over and sat in the chair that Keith had been in. He was leaning over and had his arms resting on his legs and he was staring at the floor. He had rehearsed everything that he was going to say to convince his mom that there would be no more trouble and that she needed to let him stay on the team, but there he was, in trouble again.   
  
L: (Finally looking at Karen. He knew what he was about to say was lame, but someone had to break the silence.) You actually never told me I was grounded after the accident.   
  
K: You are really reaching. You are actually STILL grounded from the last time. 2 weeks doesn't end until tomorrow.   
  
L: SH**.   
  
K: LUCAS!   
  
L: Sorry. Ya know I came here to plead my case as to why you should let me stay on the basketball team. But after all the sh... crap that I have pulled, I'm not so sure that if I was in your shoes I would let me play. I know you have your mind made up and don't want to hear it anyway. I'll just go home and sit in my room, and -assume- that I am grounded for the rest of my life. (starts to get up and walks to the door.)   
  
K: You are getting really good at walking out in the middle of discussions.   
  
L: Mom, I don't know what else to do. I got nothing.   
  
K: Why don't you sit your butt back down and tell me what you were planning on telling me.   
  
L: Because I know that it is not going to make a difference.   
  
K: Maybe not, but I would love to hear what is going on in that head of yours lately. It's almost like you are a stranger. So why don't you talk. Tell me what you wanted to say.   
  
L: OK. Well first I was going to tell you that I was done screwing up for a while, but now that you know that haley was over last night, that doesn't make me sound too good.   
  
K: (Smiling) Yeah, not really your best arguement. But please, keep going.   
  
L: I know that you are going to ground me again. I shouldn't have snuck out and I know that you let me off easy the last time and that you warned me that if I messed up again, that you would not be giving me any more breaks. I don't even want to think about how long of a confinement I have coming to me, but I want you to know, I deserve it.   
  
K: OK.   
  
L: As much as I hate to admit it, I know that you have to sell my car. I can't even count how many times that you told me if I ever drank and drove you would sell the car. So I know I have that coming too.   
  
K: Yeah, anything else?   
  
L: It's the basketball thing and the trip to New York, that I don't think that I deserve to lose.   
  
K: How do you figure that?   
  
L: I got low grades and you said that I will have to quit if they did not come up. Well, I have been studying my butt off for the last 2 weeks and they will come up. I don't think that you should go back on the deal that we made.   
  
K: Deal?   
  
L: Yeah. I'm getting my grades up and I should be able to stay on the team. And the trip to New York is a Christmas gift and you shouldn't be able to take that away because you're mad at me. I was mad at you yesterday and you don't see me taking back the mother's ring I gave you for your birthday.   
  
K: (Laughing) Luke, I think this is a little different.   
  
L: I know, but it was still a gift. And about your friend getting killed. I am sorry about that. I want to take your pain away, but I can't. All I can do is give you my word and tell you that I will never drink and drive again.   
  
K: You have always told me you would never do that in the first place, why should I believe you this time?   
  
L: I don't blame you if you don't. But I am serious. Never again. I'll just have to prove it to you.   
  
K: Anything else?   
  
L: No, that's all I got. Did it help my case any?   
  
K: None of it changes all the trouble that you have been in and the lack of trust I have in you....   
  
L: I din't think it would help.   
  
K: I'm not finished. I'm glad that you explained how you were feeling and that you calmly talked this through. That's a side of you I have not seen in a while.   
  
L: So I can stay on the team? (Looking at her hopefully.)   
  
K: I need to think this through. I get home tomorrow and I will have a decision by then.   
  
L: Fair enough. Can I order room service, I'm starved.   
  
K: It's a hospital, not a hotel. Go find Keith and Haley and tell them the coast is clear. Get me a chocolate chip muffin while you are there.   
  
L: OK.   
  
(Lucas leaves.) 


	24. The Break Up

Haley just locked the door to the cafe and limped over to the phone. She dialed Nathan's cell phone for the 3rd time that day and again, like the other times, she got his voice mail.   
  
H: Nathan, this is Haley and I'm just getting off work and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Please, please call me. (She hangs up as Deb comes from the back of the cafe.)   
  
D: Anything you need me to do? Sit down and get off that leg.   
  
H: (She didn't argue because her leg was really throbbing.) Deb, do you know where Nathan has been all day?   
  
D: I talked to him earlier and he was going to the gym to shoot, but other then that he never told me of any plans.   
  
H: OK   
  
D: Is everything OK?   
  
H: I think he is avoiding me.   
  
D: Why?   
  
H: Because I think he is jealous of my friendship w/ Luke.   
  
D: Really? That puts you kinda in a tough spot.   
  
H: Yeah. I love them both. (Realizing who she was talking to. Haley turned bright red.)   
  
D: (Seeing her discomfort.) It's OK, Haley. I'm not blind. I know that you and Nathan care a lot about each other.   
  
H: What do I do?   
  
D: Talk to Nathan. You guys have a pretty new relationship and I'm sure he just thinks that he needs to compete w/ that unbelievable friendship that you and Luke have had for 10 years. But I don't think that it will be easy. Luke and Nathan have a pretty unstable relationship right now. Anything can set those two off. But one thing is on your side. They both really care about you a lot. They joined forces to serenade you.   
  
H: (Smiling as she remembered that day at the cafe.) I was the reason that they started to get along, but I have a bad feeling that I am going to be the one that pushes them farther apart.   
  
D: Just reassure Nathan.   
  
H: I would love to, but he won't answer my calls.   
  
D: Let me call home and see if he is there. (Dials the # and gets the machine.) Nathan, if you are there please pick up. (She waited a few seconds and hears the line pick up.)   
  
N: Hello?   
  
D: Screening your calls? (She gave Haley a sympathetic look. Since Nathan picked up for Deb, he must have been avoiding her calls.)   
  
N: Sort of. Dad's been calling. He wants to take me out after the game on Tuesday.   
  
D: You going to go?   
  
N: I don't know. That's why I have not been answering the phone.   
  
D: You are going to eventually have to talk to him Nathan. Maybe it is time.   
  
N: Yeah, maybe. (Nathan had mixed feelings about it. His life was much more relaxed since his dad was not on his case 24/7. But he did miss him. He loved basketball, but w/o his dad pushing him, he had not picked up a ball in the last week.)   
  
D: I will go w/ you if you want me to.   
  
N: Thanks, I'll think about it.   
  
D: Anything else bothering you? You sound a little down.   
  
N: No, that's it. (Lying, he could not stop thinking about Haley staying the night at Lucas's house the night before.)   
  
D: Hold on a sec ok?   
  
N: Yeah.   
  
(Deb handed the phone to Haley. Haley was shaking her head no. If Nathan was trying to avoid her calls, she didn't want to force him to talk to her. Deb practically shooved the receiver in her hand.)   
  
H: Hello? Nathan?   
  
N: (surprised.) Haley?   
  
H: Have you gotten my messages?   
  
N: Yeah, sorry. I've been kinda busy.   
  
H: Oh. Are you sure you are not avoiding me?   
  
N: Why would I be doing that?   
  
H: Because my mom told you that I stayed w/ Luke last night.   
  
(Deb looked at her w/ a raised eyebrow. She had not mentioned that earlier.)   
  
N: Haley, I tried to understand the whole "I love you thing", but sleeping w/ him?   
  
H: I'm not sleeping w/ him.   
  
N: That's not how I meant it.   
  
H: Are you sure Nathan?   
  
N: Well, have you guys ever had sex?   
  
H: What? I can't believe you Nathan. I have never had sex, not w/ Luke, not w/ anyone. I told you that Luke and I are just friends.   
  
(At this point, Deb decides that she needs to leave Haley alone and goes to the back of the cafe.)   
  
N: It's just hard to believe that you stay over in his house and nothing has ever happened between you two.   
  
H: Nathan, I understand that it is not normal, but Lucas and I have been friends since we were 6. My parents babysat him and vice versa.   
  
N: So where did you sleep?   
  
H: (Haley hesitated as she knew that this was not going to make the conversation go any better, but she was not going to lie. She did nothing wrong.) On the couch.   
  
N: And where did your "FRIEND" sleep. (Over emphasizing that last word.)   
  
H: Nathan...   
  
N: Where?   
  
H: On the couch too. We were watching a movie.   
  
N: How cozy. The last time that I stayed at Tim's house, I didn't fall asleep on his couch w/ him.   
  
H: It's different Nathan.   
  
N: Really? Tim's my best friend. That's what you claim that you and Luke are. How is it different?   
  
H: Do you trust me?   
  
N: (Ignoring the question) Tell me Haley. If Peyton came over and slept w/ me on the couch and you found out. How would you feel?   
  
(Haley did not know how to answer that question. She wanted to be truthful and say that it would bother her, but he would use that against her.)   
  
N: Your silence is answering my question. It's a double standard Haley.   
  
H: Fine Nathan, it might bother me but I trust you and if you told me that nothing happened, I would believe you. The question now is, do you trust me?   
  
N: I don't know Haley. I guess.   
  
H: (Raising her voice.) You guess? If that is true Nathan, then what are we doing together? If you can not trust me, then there is no use continuing this. Nathan, we both had lives before we started dating. Lucas has always been there and always will be. You have to be OK w/ that.   
  
N: Maybe you're right Haley.   
  
H: About.   
  
N: Us. Maybe there is no point.   
  
H: (The tears started to build up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.) Are you serious?   
  
N: I can't compete w/ Lucas.   
  
H: You don't have to. I love you Nathan.   
  
N: You love him too. (the tears started to come for him too.) I'm jealous. There, I admit it. Ever since this morning when I heard that you stayed there, it's been eating at me. And to be totally honest w/ you, this is not the first time that this has bothered me. You two, when ever you are near each other, it is like no one else exists. I'm sure that this is not the last time that this issue will come up either. I can't keep doing this over and over.   
  
H: So are we breaking up?   
  
N: Can you tell me that anything will change? That what happened last night will not happen again?   
  
H: Nothing happened Nathan. Are you making me choose between you and Lucas?   
  
N: Would I win?   
  
(Haley said nothing.)   
  
N: Again the silence tells me everything that I need to know. I can't compete.   
  
H: You're not being fair Nathan.   
  
N: Do you really want to deal w/ this same issue over and over?   
  
H: No.   
  
N: Well i don't either.   
  
H: So we are done? (Her voice cracked and the tears came harder.)   
  
N: (He could tell that she was crying and felt bad.) I'm sorry Haley. I don't know a different solution.   
  
H: I have to go Nathan.   
  
N: Haley... (Too late, she was gone.)   
  
(All Nathan could do was sit on the kitchen stool and stare at the phone. Haley did not want to face Deb, so she just yelled that she had to go and limped out the front door of the cafe.)  
  
There was a knock on the door and when Lucas opened it he found Brooke on the other side.   
  
B: Hey good lookin'. Wow, I need to come over unannounced more often. (She was checking Luke out. He was standing there in a pair of grey sweats that were really baggy. He had the elastic on the bottoms of them pulled up to right below the knees. She noticed the toned muscles of his calves. She was especially happy that he was not wearing a shirt. Brooke stepped closer to him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. He returned the hello in the same way. She then kissed his bandage as she ran her fingers down his chest.   
  
L: (Luke finally pulled away after a few minutes of making out. They were both still standing in the doorway.) Well hello to you too!   
  
B: How's your head?   
  
L: Fine, other then a few headaches now and then.   
  
B: So you gonna make me stand out here all night and freeze, or are you going to invite me in?   
  
L: I would love you to come in Brooke, but you can't.   
  
B: You have someone else in there?   
  
L: No! I'm grounded.   
  
B: Come on Luke, your mom is in the hospital, how's she going to find out?   
  
L: (Laughing) Yeah, you said that when I snuck out for New Year's and look where that got me!   
  
B: True, but how are you gonna get caught this time?   
  
L: (Luke opened the door a little further to reveal Kory sitting at the kitchen table.)   
  
Any more questions?   
  
B: (Lucas still had his hand on the door, mostly using as a baracade to keep Brooke from coming in, but she did not take the hint and slide underneath. She sat next to Kory at the table.) Uncle Kory won't tell will you?   
  
K: Nope, Luke is a big boy, he can make his own decisions.   
  
B: See Luke, no problems.   
  
L: Not a good idea Brooke. I can't. Me playing basketball is on the line right now.   
  
B: We won't get caught.   
  
L: Haven't you learned that I get caught at everything I do! I really think there are cameras installed in this house.   
  
B: (Standing and pulling him close to her and whispering in his ear.) We still have to bring in the New Year the way that we were planning. (She gently traced around his ear w/ her tongue. Her hands moved from his shoulder blades, to the middle of his back and slowly below the elastic of his sweats. Brooke moved her tongue action to his mouth. As much as Lucas wanted to take it further, he pulled away.)   
  
Kory: You 2 need a room.   
  
B: I'm working on it.   
  
L: You gotta go Brooke.   
  
B: Fine Luke, but you better be worth the wait.   
  
L: (Smiling) I'll call you later.   
  
B: (Acting like she was pouting.) Good bye. (She walked out the door.)   
  
K: You must love basketball to give that up.   
  
L: (Leaning w/ his back against the door after he closed it behind Brooke.) I need a cold shower.  
  
Luke walks into the kitchen and his hair is still slightly wet from the cold shower he took.   
  
Kory: (Laughing) Did it help?   
  
L: I hope mom realizes what she is doing to me.   
  
K: Who don't you call her up and tell her. Tell her that your girlfiend came over for sex and you turned her down b/c you were grounded. She will be so proud.   
  
L: Shut up! (Knock at the door.) That better not be Brooke again. I definitely don't have the will power to turn her down again.   
  
K: Be strong man!   
  
L: (Opening the door, he did not find Brooke, but Haley. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy.) Haley what is wrong?   
  
H: (She dug her head into his chest and hugged him close and cried. After a few seconds she managed to pull away.) Nathan broke up w/ me.   
  
(Kory sensed that he needed to let those two alone and walked into Karen's room and shut the door.)   
  
L: Why? (Lucas hugged her again.)   
  
H: Because of last night. He is jealous of me and you.   
  
L: I'm sorry Haley.   
  
H: I was going to go home, but my parents are gone for the night and I did not want to be alone. Can I stay here?   
  
L: Um... Haley... I'm grounded.   
  
H: Oh yeah, I forgot. I don't want to get you into anymore trouble, I'll go. (Haley pulls away from Luke and turns to leave.)   
  
L: (Grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tighter hug then before.) Don't go Haley. I'm sure that mom will understand.   
  
H: Are you sure?   
  
L: Yeah.(He wasn't confident that Karen would be OK w/ it, but he couldn't let Haley leave being that upset.)   
  
(They both walked into the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. Lucas covered them both w/ a blanket and put his arm around her and pulled her close. Lucas handed the phone to Haley.)   
  
L: You first.   
  
H: What?   
  
L: Call your parents so that they will not be worried about you.   
  
H: I told you, that they are out of town for the night.   
  
L: I know, but you can call their cell and leave a message.   
  
H: Becoming Mr. Responsible again?   
  
L: I need to try to get back into their good graces after I almost killed their daughter.   
  
H: (Haley dialed the # and left a message for her parents. She handed the phone back to Lucas.) You don't have to call Lucas. I can go home. It's late and your mom is probably already sleeping and she is going to be mad at you for even asking if I can stay after everything else.   
  
L: You're not leaving Haley. But I do need to call and run this by her because if she finds out that you were here and I never asked her first, I might as well pack for boot camp. (Luke dialed the # to the hospital.) Room 331 please.   
  
Karen: (She jumped at the sound of the phone. She looked at the clock and then picked up the reciever.) Hello?   
  
L: Hi mom.   
  
K: Lucas is everything ok? What's wrong?   
  
L: Nothing, did I wake you?   
  
K: I was just starting to doze off.   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
K: That's Ok. What's wrong?   
  
L: Can't I just call and talk to you w/o anything being wrong?   
  
K: Anytime. But the question is, are you just calling to talk?   
  
L: No.   
  
K: Didn't think so. What's up?   
  
L: Haley's over here.   
  
K: Lucas, didn't we just have this conversation this morning. You are grounded.   
  
L: I know, but Nathan broke up w/ her, she is really upset about it, her parents aren't home and she does not want to be alone.   
  
K: How is she doing?   
  
L: (Looking at Haley.) Better I think. Can she stay?   
  
K: I guess. But this time how about you on the couch and her in your bed. When you were 6 it was OK to sleep in the same bed, but not so much anymore.   
  
L: Do you seriously have cameras installed in this house watching me?   
  
K: (Laughing) No Lucas. I just know you well.   
  
L: Too well. I'm going to go.   
  
K: Lucas?   
  
L: Yeah?   
  
K: Tomorrow when I get home we are going to chat about what being grounded actually means.   
  
L: Yeah, I figured this was too easy.   
  
K: Be good tonight.   
  
L: Of course. Bye.   
  
K: I love you. Bye.   
  
(Hangs up)   
  
H: Was she mad?   
  
L: No. Surprisingly very calm. But then again I was calling about you and she loves you.   
  
(Kory walks into the room)   
  
K: Having another sleepover tonight?   
  
H: I'm not in the mood Kory.   
  
K: (Taking the hint.) I'm making popcorn, you guys want some?   
  
L: Sure, sodas too.   
  
K: Get your lazy **** up and get them yourself.   
  
L: I fell a headache coming on. You wouldn't want me to pass out would you?   
  
K: Whatever Luke. (Walks back out of the room.)   
  
L: You want me to kick his **** for you?   
  
H: Kory?   
  
L: (laughing.) No Nathan. There is nothing that I like to do more.   
  
H: NO! Please Luke don't!   
  
L: I'm kidding Haley. If I get into a fourth fight w/ him, I really will be a dead man when my mom gets home. I can talk to him for you though.   
  
H: No. You two probably just need to stay away from each other. I don't want me to be the cause of you two hating each other again.   
  
L: Who said I don't still hate him? (Smiling when Haley turned to look at him.)   
  
H: I love that smile. You have this way to cheer me up even when I am in the worst mood.   
  
L: That's what I'm here for. So what did he all say when he broke up w/ you?   
  
(Haley told Lucas the story and there was another knock at the door.)   
  
Kory: I will get it.   
  
B: Hey Kory. I forgot my purse before. I know I can't stay. (She walked through the door and saw Haley and Lucas on the couch.) What the he!! is this? You have to kick me out, but tutor girl can come over so you guys can sit on the couch and cuddle? Nice Luke. (She grabs her purse off the table and slams the door on the way out.)   
  
L: SH**!   
  
K: You can say that again.   
  
H: You better go stop her.   
  
L: I'll be right back. (grabs a pair of shoes and throws them on as he heads out the door. By the time he got to the driveway, Brooke was in her car about to back out.)   
  
L: Stop Brooke.   
  
B: (Rolling down the window.) Why? You might get in trouble if I am here. Wouldn't want that.   
  
L: You don't understand.   
  
B: I understand that you kicked me out an hour ago so that you could be alone w/ tutor girl.   
  
L: That's not what happened.   
  
B: Then what?   
  
L: She was upset b/c her and Nathan broke up.   
  
B: And you were snuggling w/ her on the couch to comfort her?   
  
L: We weren't snuggling. She needed comfort and she is my best frined.   
  
B: What about being grounded?   
  
L: I called my mom and got it OK'd.   
  
B: Why didn't you call your mom and ask if I could stay?   
  
L: Yeah right. I can hear the conversation now, "Hey mom, Brooke came over to have sex, do you think that she can stay?" Some how I don't think that it waould have went over too well.   
  
B: (Trying to hold back a smile and failing.) I suppose not. So when are we going to have sex anyway?   
  
L: (Laughing) Get right to the point Brooke.   
  
B: Why don't you hop in the car and we can steam up the windows a little.   
  
L: I gotta get back in Brooke. Kory...   
  
B: And tutor girl. (Sarcasstic)   
  
L: Hey name is HALEY.   
  
B: Whatever. You better go and comfort her.   
  
L: Don't be like that Brooke.   
  
B: I just want to be w/ you Luke.   
  
L: You don't think I want the same thing?   
  
B: So when?   
  
L: I don't know. I'm not sure how long I'm grounded yet. I will know tomorrow and I will call you. But the first day that I can leave the house, I am all yours.   
  
B: Humm, interesting. All mine huh? Promise?   
  
L: Promise!   
  
B: OK. Get your cute butt back in the house before you get sick. You don't have a coat on and it is freezing.   
  
L: (Luke leaned in the window and gave her a long kiss.) Bye.   
  
B: Bye Baby. 


	25. Karen Gets Out Of The Hospital

Lucas was still asleep when Keith brought Karen home from the hospital.   
  
Karen: (Looking over the couch at her sleeping son.) Good morning.   
  
Lucas: (opening his eyes.) Hey mom. Why didn't you call me, I would have came to get you.   
  
Karen: On your bike? I had your keys w/ me at the hospital remember?   
  
L: Oh yeah. (Sitting up) How you doing?   
  
Karen: A little sore, but much better.   
  
Kory: Looks who's home. (Coming over and giving his sister a hug.) You should have called me to come help you get home.   
  
Karen: I figured that you would still be in bed. (Looking at Kory.) Why are you up and dressed already anyway?   
  
Kory: I have a date.   
  
Karen: W/ who?   
  
Kory: The lady that cut my hair the other day. Her name is Kaitlyn.   
  
L: Hey does she work at "A HEAD OF THE TIMES?"   
  
Kory: Yeah.   
  
L: I know who you are talking about. She's pretty hot! Where are you taking her at 10:00 in the morning on Sunday.   
  
Kory: Brunch.   
  
L: You can't take her out at night like a normal person?   
  
Kory: She wanted to go out last night, but I was babysitting nephew.   
  
Karen: I didn't know you had a date, why didn't you say something? I could have gotten someone else to stay w/ him.   
  
L: Hello? I'm 16 I don't think I need a babysitter.   
  
Karen: I didn't want you to be home alone after just getting out of the hospital.   
  
L: Haley was here.   
  
Haley: (Walking into the living room.) Did I hear my name?   
  
L: They were just discussing how I need a babysitter now.   
  
Haley: What?   
  
Karen: Never mind. (Hugging Haley and whispering in her ear.) Sorry to hear about you and Nathan.   
  
H: (Pulling back and trying to hold back the tears.) Thanks. You feeling better?   
  
Karen: Yeah. Thanks for working extra at the cafe. I don't know what I would do w/o you.   
  
Haley: Anytime. My parents are probably home, I should take off.   
  
Lucas: Let me get dressed and I'll give you a ride.   
  
Karen: No. That would involve driving and that is something that you won't be doing for a very long time.   
  
Keith: I'll give you a ride Haley. I have to run to the garage anyway.   
  
Karen: Actually Keith and Kory I need to talk to Haley and Lucas if you don't mind.   
  
Kory: Not a problem. I'm late. See you later.   
  
Keith: Yeah, I'll get out of here, too. I'll bring you guys dinner later.   
  
Karen: Thanks for everything Keith.   
  
Keith: You're welcome. Bye everybody.   
  
Karen/H/L: Bye.   
  
Karen: (Sitting down next to Lucas on the couch.) Haley, come sit down. (Haley took a seat in the chair.)   
  
L: You need an audience to yell at me today?   
  
Karen: No yelling. But I do want Haley to hear some of this because it involves her.   
  
Haley: How?   
  
Karen: Well it was your car that Lucas wrecked and I came up w/ a solution to your lack of transportation.   
  
L: I already told her parents that I would be paying to fix it.   
  
K: And you will. Every cent of it. But that is going to take a while and in the mean time she is w/o a way to get around.   
  
L: I can be her taxi.   
  
K: No, But I do have some good news for you.   
  
L: What?   
  
K: I decided to let you keep your car. I'm not selling it.   
  
L: Really. That is awesome. (He puts his arm around him mom and squeezes.) Did I ever tell you how great you are?   
  
K: You might want to hold the kissing up until I am finished.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: (Karen pulls Luke's car keys out of her pocket and tosses them to Haley.) Those are yours.   
  
L: You're giving her my car?   
  
K: Not GIVING, just letting her use it, until hers gets fixed.   
  
L: That is going to be at least a month.   
  
K: Your point?   
  
L: I have never let anyone drive my car. What if she wrecks it?   
  
H: Thanks for the confidence Luke.   
  
K: First sweetie. Be thankful that when this is all said and done, you still have a car. If you ever drink and drive again, that car is gone. That I promise you. Second, I think that since Haley is w/o a car because of you, the least you can do is let her use your car. It actually should be no inconvenience to you, because you are not driving your car, or any vehicle for that matter, for one month. And third, if she wrecks your car, I guess you can call yourselves even.   
  
H: (Seeing how much Lucas did not like this idea.) I can't, really Karen. That is Luke's pride and joy and I would feel so bad if something happened to it.   
  
K: He has insurance for anything that might happen and if he would have been that conciderate of your property the other night, we would not be having this conversation. Take the car Haley. If you don't, I am selling it. Lucas needs to learn from this. I'm sure that he would rather have you driving it then selling it, right Lucas?   
  
L: Yeah, take it Haley. Just be careful.   
  
H: Alright. Thanks Karen. This is going to be fun. I have always wanted to drive that car.   
  
L: Try not to enjoy my punishment so much.   
  
K: You be quiet. She's doing you a favor and I don't want you making her feel bad for it, or I add another month to you not driving.   
  
H: OK. I have to get going. I will talk to you guys later. Bye.   
  
K/L: Bye.   
  
K: (Turning to look at her son.) I have my decision on basketball, wanna hear? Karen: (Looking at her son.) I have my decision on basketball, wanna hear?   
  
L: I'm not sure, do I?   
  
K: I have really struggled w/ this Lucas. Every time I thought about all the trouble that you have gotten into, it always leads back to you being on that team. So of course I figure if I make you quit, there should not be any more trouble, right?   
  
L: (Looking down and playing w/ the throw pillow that was laying on the couch. He did not like the way this was heading.) So, I'm done?   
  
K: What if I said yes?   
  
L: I'd say OK.   
  
K: That's it? OK? No yelling or throwing a fit?   
  
L: I've been doing that a lot lately and that just leads to more trouble. I've already pled my case to you, there is nothing more that I can say. I screwed up big time and I have to live w/ it. There's always next year.   
  
K: (Karen was very impressed w/ the way that Luke was excepting responsiblity for what he did. He was almost acting like the kid she had raised for 16 years and not the stranger that she has had to deal w/ the last several weeks.) I'm surprised that you are taking this so well.   
  
L: I don't like it, but I know that once you make up your mind, arguing just makes things worse.   
  
K: (Smiling) Yes, you are right, but I never said that making you quit was my decision, I just asked you what you would say if it was?   
  
L: (Looking at up at Karen w/ hopeful eyes.)   
  
So what then? I can play?   
  
K: My head says not to let you. But, my heart says I need to give you another chance. You can play, well, at least until I get your semester grades on the 14th. That deal still stands. If those grades aren't up dramatically, there is no more basketball for the year. Don't make me regret this decision.   
  
L: I won't. So -assume- that the trip to New York is off then?   
  
K: No, I'm letting you do that too. You were right, that was a gift, and I should not be able to take that away from you. But who knows, maybe if Kory falls in love w/ this Kaitlyn woman, he might not go back to New York.   
  
L: That would be awesome. But he is still going to take me to see the Yankees.   
  
K: (Looking at Lucas's bandage) How's the head.   
  
L: Good. I haven't had a headache since yesterday afternoon and it only lasted a little while.   
  
K: Good, don't forget your doctor's appointment tomorrow after school. I'll pick you up. Make sure that you are changing that bandage like you are suppose to.   
  
L: I am. You going to finish letting me have it, or you gonna make me sit here in suspense?   
  
K: What do you mean?   
  
L: 3 days ago, when you found out about the accident, you were selling my car, I couldn't go to New York and I was done w/ basketball. Now, I get to play, I get to go to New York and I get to keep the car. Unless the hospital put you on some major, mind altering drugs, I seriously doubt that not letting me drive for a month is all that I'm getting out of this deal.   
  
K: It's almost scarey how well we know each other sometimes, isn't it.   
  
L: Tell me about it.   
  
K: You're right, I'm not letting you off that easy. The not driving part, is for you driving drunk. We still have to deal w/ the fact that this is the 3rd time in as many weeks that you drank and that you snuck out while you were grounded.   
  
L: So I'm grounded again.   
  
K: Definitely.   
  
L: Brooke is going to love this.   
  
K: Speaking of Brooke, don't think that I have not made a mental note that she has been w/ you every time that you have been in trouble. Maybe it is HER that is the problem and not basketball.   
  
L: Innocent bystander?   
  
K: Bystander MAYBE, and i stress maybe, but innocent, I some how doubt. Just be careful.   
  
L: I will. So how long?   
  
K: Should you be careful?   
  
L: (Laughing) NO! They really did give you a lot of drugs in the hospital didn't they? How long am I grounded?   
  
K: 2 weeks.   
  
L: OK. (Trying to hold back the look of surprise, but failing.)   
  
K: I can tell by your face that you were expecting worse.   
  
L: Sort of.   
  
K: I can add a few weeks if you think you need it?   
  
L: (Smiling) No, thanks, I think that will do just fine.   
  
K: But this time Lucas, you are actually grounded. Two FULL weeks. No sneaking out. If I have to, I will make you sleep in my room on the floor, so I can keep an eye on you.   
  
L: Not necessary. I won't leave. You have my word.   
  
K: If you are not at school, at work or at basketball, your butt is here.   
  
L Got it. (His cell phone rings and he goes to reach for it on the coffee table but his mom beats him to it.)   
  
K: (Holding it up.) It's Brooke.   
  
L: I'll just call her back when we are done. Hit the button on the side and it will silence the ring.   
  
K: (Instead of hitting the silence button, she shut it off.) Much better.   
  
L: Why did you do that?   
  
K: Because you have no use for it for the next two weeks, you might as well not wear down the battery.   
  
L: No phone? (Whining)   
  
K: No phone, no computer, no friends, no fun.   
  
L: So prison?   
  
K: I don't care what you call it as long as you know what I expect from you for the next 14 days.   
  
L: It's going to be a long, boring 2 weeks.   
  
K: Oh don't worry, I have many things for you to do around here. It will make the time go much faster. And, when I ask you to do something, no complaining.   
  
L: Can't wait.   
  
K: You don't have to. I want to lay down for a while, and while I do that, there is a sink full of dishes over there calling your name and then you can get started on the laundry.   
  
L: (Putting on a big, fake smile.) I would love to.   
  
K: (Laughing) I figured you would.   
  
(Lucas gets up and heads to the kitchen and Karen lays down on the couch and flips on the TV.) 


	26. Kory's Big Surprise

Kory: (sitting at the kitchen table he yells.) You ready yet Karen?   
  
Karen: What is the big emergency Kory? You told me to get ready to go to the cafe w/ you, but that is all you will tell me.   
  
Kory: I need you to meet someone, before I chicken out.   
  
Karen: What are you up to?   
  
Kory: You will see very soon.   
  
Karen: OK, I'm ready. (Turning to Lucas sitting on the couch.) I'll be back later. Finish the laundry.   
  
L: Yeah, yeah. Bye.   
  
K/K: Bye.   
  
***********************************   
  
(Someone is knocking at the door.)   
  
L: (Opening the door.) Brooke. Hey. What are you doing here?   
  
B: (Not paying attention to Lucas' arm blocking her way in, she again just slides through the door. I saw your mom's car at the cafe and figured that it was safe to come over. Is something up w/ your cell phone?   
  
L: You mean besides that it is turned off?   
  
B: Now why would you do something like that? I have been trying to call you all day.   
  
L: My mom took it away. I got solitary confinement for 2 weeks.   
  
B: (Looking at him confused.) What is that?   
  
L: Basically it means no contact w/ the outside world.   
  
B: Well, it is a good thing I am inside then. (giving him a smile that could only mean trouble for Luke. She hops on the counter near the door.)   
  
L: (Walking over and sliding between her legs, Lucas grabbed her on either side of her thin waist.) Brooke, you should go...   
  
B: (Brooke puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, Lucas pulls back to continue what he was trying to say and she puts her finger to his lips.) Shh, baby, relax. (She begins to kiss him again and this time he does not pull back.   
  
********************   
  
Mean while at the cafe...   
  
Kory: (Leading Karen over to a corner booth that is already occupied by a little boy and what Karen -assume-s to be his mother.) Karen, this is Kaitlyn (Kory points to the lady and then pointing to the little boy.) and this is Blake. Kaitlyn and Blake, this is my big sister Karen.   
  
Karen: (Still not sure what is going on.) Nice to meet you two. Is this your little boy Kaitlyn?   
  
Kaitlyn: (Kaitlyn gave Kory a look before she answered.) Yes. He is 2 and 1/2.   
  
Karen: He is so cute! I remember when Luke was that age. Lucas is my son.   
  
Kaitlyn: Yes, I know Kory talks about him all the time.   
  
Karen: (This time she gave Kory a look. She was really starting to wonder what was going on. She noticed the look that Kaitlyn gave Kory when she had asked if Blake was her son and then now she tells her that "Kory talks about Luke all the time?" She found that mostly weird because this morning was the first that Kory had even mentioned Kaitlyn to her.) I bet that Blake keeps you really busy. Kory mentioned that you work at "Head Of The Times? You are a hair dresser?   
  
Kaitlyn: Well yeah, I was. But I just quit today.   
  
Karen: Oh, new job?   
  
Kaitlyn: Sort of. I am in the National Guard and my troop just got called to active duty, we leave for Iraq in five days.   
  
Karen: Oh, I am so sorry, Kaitlyn.   
  
Kaitlyn: Don't be. I knew that when I signed up, it was a possibility.   
  
Karen: I know, but what about your son? Do you have family that will take care of him?   
  
Kaitlyn: Actually...   
  
Kory: Karen, that is why I wanted you to come meet then tonight. Kaitlyn has asked me to take care of him and I agreed.   
  
Karen: Really? (Stunned at what her brother had just said.   
  
Kory: Is that all you have to say?   
  
Karen: Kaitlyn, do you mind if I talk to Kory alone for a second?   
  
Kaitlyn: No, go ahead.   
  
Karen: (Grabbing Kory by the arm and dragging him to the other side of the cafe.)   
  
Are you crazy?   
  
Kory: What?   
  
Karen: Besides changing a few of Lucas' diapers when he was little and babysitting him like 3 times, what experience do you have w/ children?   
  
Kory: How hard can it be? You can teach me what I need to know.   
  
Karen: So you are not going to go back to New York? What about your job?   
  
Kory: I'm sticking around here, for a while at least. I have a few ideas in mind for work.   
  
Karen: Kory, what about Kaitlyn's family. Why aren't they taking care of Blake for her? Don't you think that it is a little weird that she is asking you to take care of Blake after you just met her?   
  
Kory: Not really Karen. We have known each other for quite awhile. I have just never mentioned her to you. We actually went to high school together.   
  
Karen: What about her family?   
  
Kory: It's just those 2. Her mom died when she was little and her father was a drunk and she has not talked to him since she got pregnant w/ Blake.   
  
Karen: Do you know what kind of commitment you are talking about? How long will she be gone?   
  
Kory: 12-18 months.   
  
Karen: Kory! What about Blake's father. Where is he?   
  
Kory: Here.   
  
Karen: In Tree Hill? Why doesn't he...   
  
Kory: NO, Karen. Not in Tree Hill, right here. Blake is my son.   
  
Karen: WHAT? (The whole cafe turned to look at Karen and Kory as she yelled.) (Kory and Karen are back home and they are just getting out of the car.)   
  
Kory: Karen, wait. Talk to me.   
  
Karen: About what Kory? About how you never bothered to tell me that I have had a nephew for 2 1/2 years?   
  
Kory: Yeah. That would be something. You went storming out of the cafe after I told you about Blake and you have not said a word to me since.   
  
Karen: (Opening the door) What did you expect... (seeing Brooke and Lucas kissing.)   
  
L: Mom! (Pulling back from Brooke and grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her off the counter.)   
  
Karen: I would love to be surprised when I walk in on my son and his girlfriend making out, but after the first 2 times the shock starts to wear off.   
  
L: Brooke was just leaving.   
  
Karen: Really? Well that is interesting, Lucas, considering she is not suppose to be here in the first place.   
  
B: I didn't know that when I came over here. I tried his cell first, but there has not been an answer all day.   
  
Karen: So when you got here, did Luke explain it to you?   
  
Brooke: Yes.   
  
Karen: So, how did you get from outside the door to sitting on my counter, with my son's tongue down your throat?   
  
Brooke: (getting uncomfortable w/ the conversation.) Umm...   
  
L: Mom, don't yell at her, it wasn't her fault. She was just leaving.   
  
Karen: Yeah, that is what it looked like when I walked in. OK. This is the deal and I need you both to hear this loud and clear. Lucas is grounded for 3 weeks...   
  
L: ...THREE!!! I thought it was two?   
  
Karen: Yes, and I thought I told you no visitors. I guess things can change in a few short hours.   
  
L: Mom, listen, she was only here for like 5 minutes.   
  
Karen: I hope it was worth it, because it just cost you another week. Lucas, this grounded thing, we are going to do it until you get it right.   
  
L: THIS IS CRAP!   
  
Karen: Really, you want to make it an even month?   
  
L: (Trying to calm down a little.) No, but she just came over b/c she could not get a hold of me. I told her I was grounded, I swear.   
  
K: If that really was the case, then how do you explain what I walked in on?   
  
L: I don't know, I can't. Whatever. 3 weeks, I got it.   
  
Karen: (Karen was so angry, but more at her brother then anyone. Unfortunately Brooke happened to be the easy target ath that second.) Brooke, did you hear that? It means I should not see your face at my door or hear your voice on the phone until, (looking at the calendar hanging on the wall.) the 26th. Is that clear enough for both of you?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
B: Yeah.   
  
Karen: Good. You need to go Brooke.   
  
(Without a word, Brooke left.)   
  
L: Mom, you were really mean to her. What the he!! is your problem? (By the death look Karen was giving him at that second, Lucas really wished he could have rephrased what he said.)   
  
Karen: EXCUSE ME?   
  
Kory: (Seeing Karen raise her hand to slap Lucas, he grabs it.) You don't want to do that. Lucas, go to your room. (Lucas leaves and Kory turns Karen towards him.) If you are going to hit someone, hit me. You're mad at me.   
  
Karen: (Shaking) I'm going to bed. (Walking to her room as tears streamed down her face.)   
  
Lucas enters the kitchen where Kory is sitting @ the table eating cereal. 


	27. A Make Up And Another Monday

L: Morning.   
  
Kory: Morning mouth.   
  
L: Shut up. Where's mom at?   
  
Kory: She was already gone when I got up. She left a note saying that I was suppose to pick you up after school and take you to your doctor's appointment.   
  
L: She's still mad huh?   
  
Kory: You know Luke, one of these times she is going to smack you and I'm not going to feel sorry for you.   
  
L: I would have gotten it last night if you wouldn't have stopped her.   
  
Kory: Can't really say that you haven't had it coming to you lately.   
  
L: I know, but Kory, you saw how she was treating Brooke. She did not deserve that.   
  
Kory: I understand that Luke, but it is all in the timing. Look, when your mom just throws your girlfriend out of the house because she catches you 2 making out on her counter right after she tells you that you are grounded and no one can come over, you might want to hold off on asking her, "what the he11 her problem is". Timing Luke.   
  
L: Yeah, I know. What did she say to you after I left the room? Was she pi$$ed at you for stopping her?   
  
Kory: yeah, but not for that reason.   
  
L: Then why?   
  
Kory: It's a long story and I will tell you when you have more time. Right now, get to school before you are late.   
  
L: Wanna give me a ride?   
  
Kory: Can't, someone is stopping over in a few minutes.   
  
L: Booty call?   
  
Kory: Would you go to school? Hey, have fun walking. It's cold out there.   
  
L: Thanks. Later.   
  
Kory: Later.  
  
Lucas just started walking down the sidwalk when Haley pulled up next to him.   
  
H: Want a ride?   
  
L: Nice of you to think of me since it is MY car.   
  
H: It's mine for the next month.   
  
L: (Getting in) You could at least clean up your trash (Holding up the candy wrappers she left on the floor of the car.)   
  
H: Luke, it's not that bad. I'll clean it before I have to give it back to you. Until then, sit back and enjoy the ride.   
  
L: Great! (Flipping through the radio stations.)   
  
H: (Slapping his hand away and turning it back to what she was listening to.) Driver picks the station.   
  
L: My car. (Flipping again.)   
  
H: (Pushing his hand away and turning it back again.) You wouldn't want me to be distracted and hit a tree would you?   
  
L: Fine. But enjoy this now, because when this month is up, you are never driving this car again.   
  
H: You mad at me because I have your car?   
  
L: No. Mom and I got into it pretty good yesterday.   
  
H: Again? What happened after I left yesterday. (Luke filled her in on the events of the last 24 hours.) 3 weeks, God, what am I going to do?   
  
L: (Looking at Haley with a confused look.) Haley, I'm the one that is grounded, what do you mean what are YOU going to do?   
  
H: No sleepovers for a while. That s****! Well at least I have your car. (Smiling)   
  
L: Thanks Haley. You always have a way of making a guy feel better.   
  
H: Lighten up Luke.   
  
L: Hey, at least Nathan will be happy.   
  
H: Why?   
  
L: I won't be able to hang out w/ you for 3 weeks. He doesn't have to be jealous anymore.   
  
H: (The smile she had was gone.) Yeah, I guess.   
  
L: (Feeling bad, because he had rambled on about his problems and never even asked her how she was and now they were already in the school parking lot.) How you doing?   
  
H: Fine.   
  
L: Really?   
  
H: (A tear falls down her cheek.) No. I didn't sleep well last night. I love him Luke.   
  
L: (Taking her hand) I know. He is being a jacka**. He'll realize what he gave up and come begging to get you back.   
  
H: Do you think?   
  
L: If not, he is even more stupid then I thought he was. Haley, you know, if it will help, me and you can take some time apart...   
  
H: NO Luke! Nathan will not win. I am not choosing. If he wants me back, he will have to accept us as a package deal.   
  
L: But Haley...   
  
B: No Luke. Don't say that again. Let's go, we are going to be late. (Gets out of the car.)   
  
(They walk to the front doors and Haley pauses before she opens them to go in. Lucas looks at her.)   
  
L: Haley, it will be OK. I'm right here. I love you.   
  
H: Thanks Luke.   
  
(Haley opens the door and runs right into Nathan who was coming out.)   
  
N: Haley, I didn't see you there.  
  
Haley opened the door and ran right into Nathan.   
  
H: OUCH!   
  
L: What's wrong?   
  
H: I bumped my leg. I think I tore my stitches open. (She lifted her pant leg to reveal a stream of blood going down her leg.)   
  
N: Haley, I wasn't paying attention when I walked out the door. Are you OK?   
  
H: I don't know, I think I better go to the doctor and have him check it out. It's bleeding pretty bad.   
  
L: (Realizing this might be a chance for Nathan and Haley to finally talk.) I'd take you, Haley, but I can't drive.   
  
H: I can go by myself.   
  
L: No you can't. You can't drive like that!   
  
H: Well, then I think that your mom would consider this an emergency and would be OK w/ you giving me a ride.   
  
L: (He knew that she was right, but was waiting for Nathan to step up and volunteer.) Not after our fight last night. If she finds out that I drove, my car will be gone for another month.   
  
H: (Realizing what he was trying to do and glaring at him.) I'll be fine to go myself.   
  
N: No Haley. Luke's right, you can't drive like that. I'll pull my car around and pick you up.   
  
H: No Nathan, you don't have to.   
  
N: I know that I don't have to, I wan't to.   
  
H: OK. Thanks.   
  
N: I'll be right back. (Running to the parking lot.)   
  
H: (She turned and looked at Luke.) You are such a jerk.   
  
L: What? (Trying to look innocent.)   
  
H: You could have taken me. Karen would not have cared.   
  
L: Now Haley, you really wouldn't want me to disobey my mom would you? What kind of influence are you?   
  
(Nathan pulled up to the sidewalk.)   
  
H: (Looking at Luke.) Remind when I get back that we are fighting.   
  
L: You know you love me.   
  
H: Not right now.   
  
L Just let me help you get in.   
  
(Nathan got out and grabbed one arm and Lucas grabbed Haley's other arm and they lifted her into the passanger seat.)   
  
H: Thanks guys, but I think I could have gotten in myself.   
  
L: I'll tell the principal where you guys went.   
  
H: OK. (Lucas shut the door.)   
  
L: (Looking at Nathan.) Take care of her.   
  
N: I will. (He got in and they drove away. Luke watched and felt that feeling of jealously again. Was he falling for his best friend? The thought was pushed out of his mind as Brooke came up and put her arm around his waist.)   
  
L: Hi.   
  
B: Hi. What's going on?   
  
L: Haley ran into Nathan, literally and her stitches ripped open. He is taking her to the doctor.   
  
B: I thought they broke up?   
  
L: They did. (Smiling.)   
  
B: What are you up to Mr. Scott?   
  
L: Nothing.   
  
B: Whatever. I'm sorry I got you in more trouble last night. Grounded for 3 weeks huh?   
  
L: At least.   
  
B: Why?   
  
L: Because I don't know when to shut my mouth. I yelled at her for being too mean to you. Sorry about that. She is usually not like that, but she was mad at Kory about something and then walking in on us did not help.   
  
B: You stood up for me? My hero.   
  
L: It wasn't that big of deal Brooke.   
  
(The first bell rings.) We better get in there. (He grabs her hand and starts to drag her to the school.)   
  
B: (Pulling Luke back.) Unless you want to blow off school today. (Kissing him.)   
  
L: As much I would love that Brooke, I can't.   
  
B: (Kissing him again) Come on Baby. I know you want to.   
  
L: (pulling back from the kiss.) You were there last night when my mom was freaking out on us right. I'm on my last leg w/ her. If I skip again and she finds out...   
  
B: You won't get caught. (Again pulling him into a kiss.)   
  
L: Brooke...   
  
B: Please. (continuing to kiss him.)   
  
L: Brooke, I can't...   
  
B: I'll make it worth it... (Still kissing him.)   
  
L: (Finally pushing her away.) BROOKE, STOP! (Lucas was practically yelling at her and the few students that were running into school avoiding being tardy had slowed and started to stare. Lucas was mad and was unaware that he had an audience.)   
  
B: What?   
  
L: You are unbelievable! Do you take no for an answer ever? Do you realize that I am grounded for at 3 weeks and it is mostly because of you? You need to seriously lay off for a while. I need to stop getting in trouble. That means that you really can not come over or call me for a while. The only place that we can see each other is school. And I mean in school! Not skipping out. Is any of this sinking in w/ you? I know that you're parents are never around and they do not give a shi+ about you, but my mom does and she is about to kill me.   
  
B: (Tears started to well up in Brooke's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because he was yelling at her of what he said about her parents.) It sunk in Lucas. Don't worry, I won't get you in any more trouble. I won't call or come over, in fact, I will stay away from you all together. (She turned and walked to the parking lot.)   
  
L: (Realizing that he went way too far.) Brooke, I'm sorry.   
  
(She stopped and turned around long enough to flip him off and then continued to her car.)   
  
L: (To himself.) Nice job jack. (The second bell rings.) Great, now I'm late.  
  
Nathan reached into his backseat and grabbed a towel from his basketball bag and held it out to Haley. She just stared at it.   
  
N: It's clean I promise.   
  
H: (Taking the towel and putting it on her knee.) Thanks.   
  
N: Does it hurt?   
  
H: Not too bad.   
  
N: I'm sorry Haley.   
  
H: (Sensing that he was not really referring to her knee, but she wasn't sure.) It was an accident Nathan. Anyway, I ran into you.   
  
N: You did look like you were a little out if it when you walked in the door. What was wrong?   
  
H: (She was not about to tell him that it was him that had her so distracted.) I don't know. I was tired, it's Monday and I was not really that excited about getting back after Christmas break. Do I need more reasons?   
  
N: (Laughing) No. I guess that will do.   
  
H: You were leaving. Where were you headed to?   
  
N: Didn't feel like school today either.   
  
H: Skipping? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time that you got caught?   
  
N: (Shrugging) I couldn't stay.   
  
H: Why?   
  
N: You. (Scared to see her reaction.)   
  
H: Oh.   
  
N: I'm sorry Haley, I know I hurt you and I feel really bad.   
  
H: I'll live Nathan. (She was looking out the window and trying to fight back the tears.)   
  
N: I wasn't being fair to you.   
  
H: NO you weren't. I didn't do anything wrong.   
  
N: I know, it was me.   
  
H: I love you Nathan, but I can't give up Lucas. I won't.   
  
N: But you can give up me? (Fighting back the tears too.)   
  
H: I never gave you up Nathan. You walked away from me.   
  
N: I know.   
  
H: I just don't understand Nathan.   
  
N: Mom yelled at me when she found out why I broke up w/ you. She said I was ruining the best thing that has happened to me. I think that she was right.   
  
H: (Smiling as the tears streamed down her cheeks.) I love your mom.   
  
N: I think she feels the same about you. She told me that I have never been good at sharing and that I almost got kicked out of preschool because of it.   
  
H: (She laughed at the thought of Nathan as a little kid.) Why?   
  
N: Because there was this little train set, w/ about 5 cars and I loved it. I always had to have it. When the teacher made me give another kid one of the cars, I threw all of them and went and pouted.   
  
H: (Looking at Nathan now.) All or nothing, huh?   
  
N: Yep, I would rather have not played w/ any of the trains if I could not have had them all to myself.   
  
H: So why did you almost get kicked out.   
  
N: Because when I threw the train, it hit the kid in the head and he had to get stitches.   
  
H: Ouch!   
  
N: Yeah. But my point here Haley, is that I am doing the exact same thing w/ you. I don't want to share you w/ anyone, so instead, I would rather throw you away.   
  
H: I'm not a toy Nathan and you are not 5. (Looking at him as the tears continued.)   
  
N: (Seeing her tears broke his heart because he knew that he was the reason for her pain.) I know, but in my defense, I am an only child and growing up I never had to share.   
  
H: (Looking at him in disbelief.) You're not an only child Nathan. Remember Luke?   
  
N: (Almost forgetting.) I know Haley, but it is not like we were raised together. And again in my defense, Lucas just walked into my life and stole everything.   
  
H: Give me a break Nathan.   
  
N: What?   
  
H: What did he take from you?   
  
N: My position on the team and my girlfriend.   
  
H: (Picking up his cell phone.) Call Peyton right now and ask her why you 2 broke up. I think that the final straw was when you took her car and wrecked it when you were drunk and then left the scene and tried to lie about it. Luke covered for you butt and got in a lot of trouble over that. And how did he steal Peyton, when he is dating Brooke? Peyton, is not dating anyone, so if you want her go for it.   
  
N: I don't want Peyton.   
  
H: Then stop blaming Lucas. The whole basketball thing is a bunch of crap too, and you know it. Lucas has just as much of a right to be on that team as you do. He worked his :) off to make varsity and if both of you would try and work out you differences, at least on the court, you would both see how amazing you 2 could be if you worked together.   
  
N: (He had no idea what to say. He knew deep down that everything that she was saying was true.) Haley, you don't know what it is like for me.   
  
H: And you don't know what it is like for Luke either. He has lived in the same town as his little brother and father, neither of which, give him the time of day. All he has had for years is his mom, Keith and ...   
  
N: You.   
  
H: Yes. I want you in my life Nathan. I really do. But I won't give up Luke. (The tears that had momentarily stopped, started again.)   
  
N: (Taking her hand) I love you too Haley.   
  
I want you back, if you will have me.   
  
H: And Luke?   
  
N: I guess it is about time that I grow up and learn to share.   
  
H: (smiling) Really?   
  
N: I'll try.   
  
H: It's a start.   
  
(Nathan's phone rings and he looks at his caller ID and sees that it is his mom.)   
  
N: Hello?   
  
D: You are in so much trouble! You are grounded for a month.   
  
N: (At first he was not really listening to what his mom was saying, he was still thinking about the conversation that he had w/ Haley. His mom's last statement snapped him out of it. He was rewinding in his head anything that he might have done wrong lately and could not think of anything.) Grounded? Why?   
  
D: Nathan, it's 9:00 and I got a call from school saying that you are not there. Are you there?   
  
N: No.   
  
D: Nathan...   
  
N: Mom, listen. (He tells her the story.)   
  
D: I see. Can I talk to Haley?   
  
N: You don't believe me? Thanks for the confidence. (Handing Haley the phone. Haley confirmed everything that he had said and she handed the phone back to Nathan.)   
  
Believe me now?   
  
D: Yes.   
  
N: Am I grounded?   
  
D: No.   
  
N: I think that you owe me an apology. I am hurt that you did not believe me and you had to ask Haley. Especially since she was w/ me when i skipped out last time. Remember?   
  
D: Oh yeah. Maybe I should not believe either one of you.   
  
N: Mom!   
  
D: Kidding.   
  
N: Still waiting for my apology. (Smiling at the satisfaction of getting his mother on the spot.)   
  
D: Nathan, I am really sorry that I did not believe you.   
  
N: That's better. I think that you owe me something for that lack of trust.   
  
D: What did you have in mind?   
  
N: No curfew this weekend?   
  
D: Try again.   
  
N: No curfew Friday?   
  
D: No. but I'll give you until 1:30 on Friday.   
  
N: Deal.   
  
D: Did you come to your senses yet about Haley?   
  
N: Yes.   
  
D; You back together?   
  
N: Yeah.   
  
D: Good.   
  
N: Hey mom, we are here. I'm going to take Haley in.   
  
D: OK. Right back to school after. I will call the school and let them know where you two are.   
  
N: OK. Bye. (Hangs up.)   
  
H: I can't believe that you made her apologize, when you had every intention of skipping out today.   
  
N: Good thing I didn't because she was pretty pi$$ed at first. What she doesn't know won't hurt her and it got me an extra hour Friday night. Date night?   
  
H: Sure. (She was trying to hold back her smile and failed. She could not believe that she just went from break up to make up in 30 minutes.)  
  
Karen was walking through the door of Tree Hill High as she opened the door, out walked Brooke. Brooke had skipped her morning classes, but made it back to school for the afternoon classes and cheerleading practice. She had successfully managed to avoid Lucas and just wanted to go home and take a bath and forget the day had even taken place. She looked up as she walked out the door and stood staring Karen in the face.   
  
K: Hi Brooke.   
  
B: (Feeling a little nervous after the run in she had w/ Karen the night before.) Hi. (Brooke continued towards her car.)   
  
K: Brooke, can I talk to you?   
  
B: (Stopping dead in her tracks and turning around. She figured that Karen was about to continue yelling at her for corrupting her baby boy.) I'm sort of in a hurry.   
  
K: It will only take a second.   
  
B: (Nervous) If it's about last night, I am really sorry. I know Lucas is grounded and I will stay away.   
  
K: (Smiling) Actually Brooke, I am the one that should be apologizing to you.   
  
B: You, why?   
  
K: I was a little hard on you last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I had a few other things on my mind and unfortunately I took it out on you and I am really sorry.   
  
B: (Brooke was really surprised and was not really sure what to say.) Thanks Karen, but really, it was no big deal.   
  
K: Yes it was Brooke. When I was 16, if my boyfriend's mother went off on me the way that I went off on you, I would never go over to the house again. I don't want you to feel like that. You are welcome anytime. Well, anytime AFTER Lucas is off restriction.   
  
B: (Boyfriend? She was stuck on that word. Her and Lucas had never really talked about their relationship that way. Was he her boyfriend? And if he was, she wondered if he still was after their fight that morning. Realizing that Karen was staring at her and waiting for a response.) Ok Karen. Thanks. But I really need to go.   
  
K: Alright Brooke. Take care.   
  
B: I will, bye.   
  
K: Bye.   
  
(Karen continued walking into the school to find Luke and Brooke went to her car.)  
  
Karen walked into the unusually quiet gym hoping to catch Lucas. When the door closed behind her, she saw Whitey on the other side of the gym putting up the roster for the following night's game and Lucas was just walking out of the locker room. Neither seemed to see her leaning against the wall.   
  
L: See you tomorrow coach.   
  
W: You're dragging a little tonight kid, you outta shape from the Christmas break?   
  
L: No, I think it might have to do w/ the 20 minutes of wind sprints you had me do after practice.   
  
W: Get to practice on time from now on and you wouldn't have to worry about it.   
  
L: I was late because I was in detention...   
  
W: Not interested in why Lucas, I just want your butt on the court at 3:45.   
  
L: Yes, sir.   
  
K: You might not be interested in why he was late Whitey, but I would love to hear the explaination.   
  
(Lucas and Whitey had their backs to the voice, but Lucas knew who it was w/o turning around. Whitey turned and saw Karen and started to walk towards her.)   
  
W: Karen, how are you? It's been awhile. (Giving her a hug.)   
  
K: I'm good Whitey. How are you?   
  
W: Good. Trying to get ready for the big game tomorrow night.   
  
K: My son giving you problems today? (Lucas had slowly started towards his mother. He had his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, he was trying to avoid eye contact and he was dragging his feet. Karen had to smile at how much he looked like he did when he was little and knew that he was in trouble. She liked the memories of when Lucas was little, because it seemed like her only son was growing up way too fast.)   
  
W: Trouble? Nothing that a few extra laps won't cure.   
  
K: That's good. We'll let you get back to work. Good luck tomorrow.   
  
W: Thanks and it was good to see you Karen.   
  
K: You too. Bye.   
  
(Lucas was now walking next to his mom.)   
  
K: (Raising an eyebrow.) Detention?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: Why Lucas?   
  
L: I was late this morning. That's it. I swear.   
  
K: Why?   
  
L: Had a fight w/ Brooke.   
  
K: Really? She didn't say anything about it.   
  
L: When did you talk to her?   
  
K: As I was coming into school. I apologized to her for last night.   
  
L: (Now he had the raised eyebrow.) Reeaally?   
  
K: (Laughing.) You sound surprised.   
  
L: Maybe.   
  
K: Well, as my smart mouthed son so bluntly pointed out to me last night, I was a little mean to her.   
  
L: Sorry about that. Can I ask you something?   
  
K: Always.   
  
L: Would you really have slapped me?   
  
K: Yeah, if it wasn't for your uncle stopping me, I would have. I'm sorry about that.   
  
L: Why are YOU sorry? I was a little out of line.   
  
K: Yes, but so was I. Plus, I don't think that it would have solved anything.   
  
L: It would have gotten my attention.   
  
K: Yeah, but so would a bar of soap in your mouth. Plus, I never want to be the kind of parent that needs to resort to hitting you to get your attention.   
  
L: You've spanked me.   
  
K: One time when you were 6! And you never let me forget it either. I swore to myself never again and I have never come close since, until last night. I'm glad Kory stopped me.   
  
L: Yeah, me too. But I wouldn't have blamed you if you would have. I've been a pain in your :) lately.   
  
K: Yes you have, but still, that's not the kind of relationship I want to have w/ you.   
  
L: OK. About that extra week of grounding.   
  
K: Yeah?   
  
L: Does it still stand?   
  
K: Did I tell you no visitors?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: Were you making out w/ Brooke in my kitchen last night?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: Does that answer your question?   
  
L: Yeah, but you said you were out of line.   
  
K: About almost slapping you. Not about grounding you. I said no one over and I meant it.   
  
L: But it was only five minutes.   
  
K: Lucas, if we wouldn't have walked in when we did, I'm sure that she would have been there longer then 5 minutes. She did not look like she had any intention of walking out the door any time soon. Besides, the amount of time isn't the issue. She was not suppose to be there.   
  
L: But another week! When did you become such a harda$$? I've never been grounded this long before.   
  
K: I've never needed to ground you this long before. Until recently, the only things that I have had to get on your case about was cleaning your room and driving safe.   
  
L: I know, but seriously, 3 weeks? Is there anything that I can say? Let's make a deal.   
  
K: This ought to be good.   
  
L: Double or nothing.   
  
K: What do you mean?   
  
L: I'll be grounded the original 2 weeks. If I mess up in the next 2 weeks you can add on 2 more weeks, but if I stay out of trouble, you drop the last week. What do you say?   
  
K: (Thinking about it.) Humm. Do you think this is a smart offer for you to make, considering your track record of the past 2 months. The chances of you staying out of trouble is pretty slim. Lucas, you can't even get to class on time any more.   
  
L: But look, (pointing to the top of his head.) the halo is back and intact.   
  
K: Fine, Luke. But you do one thing wrong, and I mean one little thing and you have 2 more weeks and there will not be any more deals made.   
  
L: Got it. Why are you here anyway?   
  
K: Thought you could use a ride and plus we are meeting Kory.   
  
L: What is up w/ him? And why are you mad at him?   
  
K: That is why he wants to meet us. He is going to tell you. He's buying the pizza.   
  
L: This must be bad if he is paying.   
  
(Stopping to read a flyer hanging on the door.)   
  
K: I remember my winter formal. It was so much fun.   
  
L: Yippee.   
  
K: You're not going?   
  
L: For one, I'm not much for school dances and two, if you notice the date (Pointing to the paper) I will still be grounded on Saturday.   
  
K: Yes, and I'm sticking to it too.   
  
L: (Putting his arm around his mom.) I know you will.   
  
(They both head to the car.)  
  
Lucas and Karen walk over to the table that Kory is already sitting at. The waitress is just putting the food on the table. Kory looks up and sees Lucas and Karen coming.   
  
Kory: Hey, I already ordered. What took you guys so long, I was wondering if you stood me up.   
  
Karen: Someone had to stay late at practice because he had a detetntion to serve today. (Giving Lucas one of those moherly looks.)   
  
Kory: The trouble just keeps finding you doesn't it?   
  
L: I guess. Pass the pizza, I am starved.   
  
K: By the way, what did the doctor have to say today?   
  
Kory: He needs to go back and get the stitches out on Friday.   
  
Karen: And basketball?   
  
Lucas: I can play. But the doctor did say that I need lots of fresh air to help out w/ the whole concussion thing. He said that being locked up the house was the worse thing for me. (Looking at his mom and smiling.)   
  
Karen: Good try Lucas. Your butt is at home for the next 2 weeks.   
  
Kory: Anyway, I will be needing a babysitter.   
  
L: (Looking at his uncle confused.) What are you talking about?   
  
Kory: (Looks at Karen and then back at his nephew.) I have a son Lucas.   
  
L: (Almost chokes on the bite of pizza he had in his mouth.) You have a what?   
  
Karen: It seems Lucas, that Kory here, has been hiding a little secret for the past 2 1/2 years.   
  
L: So this is why you were so mad last night?   
  
Kory: Mad? She was hot.   
  
Karen: Can you blame me? You never told me about my only nephew.   
  
Kory: Is that really why you were so mad?   
  
Karen: (Looking down and playing w/ the food on her plate.) Yeah.   
  
Kory: You sure that is the only reason?   
  
Karen: Of course. Why else would I be mad.   
  
Kory: Because your little brother was no better then Dan. He walked out on the mother of his child. (Karen continued to look down.) You going to say anything?   
  
Karen: What do you want me to say?   
  
Kory: That you hate me. Tell me how disappointed you are in me.   
  
Karen: I don't hate you.   
  
Kory: But you are disappointed?   
  
Karen: Yeah. I figured that after you watched me and Lucas struggle that you would never do the same thing to a girl.   
  
Kory: I was young and stupid. I just got out of college and I had these huge dreams and I was set to move to New York and nothing was going to stop me.   
  
Karen: Not even your own son?   
  
Kory: Like I said, stupid. It's not like I cut all ties. I sent her money all the time.   
  
Karen: It's not about money Kory.   
  
Kory: I know. I screwed up, but I don't want to be like Dan anymore. I don't want to be sitting in the stands of a basketball game watching Blake and not have him even care that I was there. This is my chance to make up for lost time.   
  
Karen: I can't believe that Kaitlyn is OK w/ just leaving her son w/ a virtual stranger.   
  
Kory: Karen, I am his father.   
  
Karen: On paper. You have not been in his life at all.   
  
Kory: I haven't been totally out of it. The last year, I have talked to Kaitlyn every week. She even brought Blake to visit about 6 months ago. I've missed a lot and I can't take that back, but give me a little credit for finally coming to my senses.   
  
Karen: She is leaving her baby. I just can't imagine. (Looking at Lucas and wondering if she would have been able to do the same thing.)   
  
Kory: It's not like she wants to Karen. She is in the reserves and her troop has to go to Iraq. It's the way it works.   
  
Karen: But still...   
  
Kory: I know. She has been pretty strong, but now that she only has a few days left before she has to leave, she has broken down a few times. (Looking at Luke who was on his fourth piece of pizza.) You haven't said anything? What are you thinking?   
  
L: That you should have ordered breadsticks.   
  
Kory: Funny. I meant about Blake. You have anything to say?   
  
L: I don't do diapers.   
  
Kory: He is potty trained.   
  
L: When do I get to meet him?   
  
Kory: Actually they are coming to the house tonight. I invited Keith and Haley too. I figure they are just like family and I should let them in on my secret too. So hurry up so we can get home.   
  
L: Then pass me some more pizza.   
  
Karen: I'm glad that I am not that hungry. You have eaten over half the food by yourself Luke.   
  
L: Windsprints take a lot out of you.   
  
Karen: Stay out of detention then.   
  
L: Yeah, yeah.   
  
(they all finish eating and head home.)  
  
Lucas and Haley snuck off to his bedroom while Kaitlyn, Keith and Karen were baby proofing the living room as Blake was getting into everything.   
  
H: He is so cute Lucas. I love little kids.   
  
L: I still can't believe that Kory has a little kid.   
  
H: Yeah, that is crazy. But I think that he will be a good dad.   
  
L: He's cool.   
  
H: Is he staying in Tree Hill?   
  
L: For now at least. I guess he is in talks w/ Whitey about being an :)istant basketball coach and then he applied for the varsity baseball coach. He did some coaching in New York.   
  
H: Really, I didn't know that.   
  
L: Yeah and I guess he is going to sub at school and take a few classes and then next fall he will be able to be a full time teacher.   
  
H: Wow. That will be crazy having him as an authority figure. All the girls will have a crush on him.   
  
L: Please...   
  
H: Luke, he is hot.   
  
L: Can we not talk about that.   
  
H: OK. How about Brooke? I heard some people talking at school and they said that you two got into it pretty good outside today.   
  
L: Can anyone in this town mind their own business?   
  
H: What happened?   
  
L: I was a real jerk. She was trying to get me to skip w/ her and I wouldn't and I ended up yelling at her and telling her that her parents didn't care about her.   
  
H: Oh. Have you talked to her since?   
  
L: No. I never saw her the rest of the day. What do you think I should do?   
  
H: Apologize. Call her.   
  
L: She probably will just hang up on me and I can't use the phone. It will have to wait until tomorrow in school. Unless...(Giving Haley the smile that she knows Haley can not say no to.)   
  
H: No Luke. Whatever you have in mind, no.   
  
L: You don't even know what I was going to ask you for.   
  
H: Doesn't matter. I know that look.   
  
L: All I want you to do is call her for me. Tell her I am sorry.   
  
H: I'll think about it Luke.   
  
L: Well?   
  
H: Now?   
  
L: Yeah. I won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't.   
  
H: Fine. What's the #.   
  
B: Hello?   
  
H: Hey Brooke, it's Haley.   
  
B: Haley? Why are you calling?   
  
H: I'm at Luke's and he asked me to call you and see if you were OK?   
  
B: Why are you over there? I thought he was grounded?   
  
H: He is. I was actually here to see his uncle. It's a long story.   
  
B: I see. Tell Luke I'm fine.   
  
H: You're not mad at him?   
  
B: I never said that.   
  
H: I don't blame you for being mad, it sounded like he was a real jerk.   
  
L: Thanks. You are suppose to be helping me.   
  
B: (She couldn't help but smile when she heard Luke's voice in the background.) He was a jerk.   
  
H: Yeah, he has his moments. But if you play it really good, he usually feels really guilty. And where there is guilt, there is usually presents.   
  
L: Haley!   
  
B: (Laughing) Presents huh?   
  
H: Yeah.   
  
L: Would you just tell her I am really sorry and I will make it up to her.   
  
H: Luke says that ...   
  
B: I heard.   
  
H: So do you forgive him? I hate playing the go between here.   
  
B: Make him sweat a little. Tell him that I will sleep on it tonight.   
  
(Haley repeats Brooke's part of the conversation to Luke.)   
  
L: Well I guess that is better then hearing that she hates me.   
  
H: Either of you have anything else to say?   
  
B: Tell him I like pink roses.   
  
H: (Laughing.) Now you are getting the hang of this guilt thing. I will tell him. Bye Brooke. (Haley Hangs up.)   
  
L: So what were you laughing about?   
  
H: This one is going to cost you some flowers.   
  
L: Thanks to you.   
  
H: I'll pick you up a little early for school tomorrow and you can stop and pick her some up.   
  
L: Thanks for calling her for me. How are things w/ you and Nathan? (Haley gives Lucas a hug.) What was that for?   
  
H: Making Nathan take me to the doctor.   
  
L: So you two are back together?   
  
H: Yeah. He asked me to the winter formal Saturday.   
  
L: Good for you. This is the one time I think that I am happy to be grounded. I hate dances.   
  
H: Yeah, but I wish you could go. In all the years that we have been friends, I don't think that we have ever danced together.   
  
L: Nope. Is that a bad thing?   
  
H: I don't know, it just would be sort of cool.   
  
L: Not happening this time. Maybe our Junior Prom.   
  
H: I'll hold you to that.   
  
(There was a knock at the door.)   
  
L: Yeah?   
  
K: (Opening the door) Hey, what happened to no girls in your room?   
  
L: It's Haley, she doesn't count.   
  
H: (Hitting him in the arm) So what are you saying?   
  
L: You know what I mean.   
  
K: Lucas, no girls in your room, means all girls.   
  
L: Fine.   
  
K: And I think that it is time for Haley to leave anyway. You're grounded rememeber?   
  
L: How can I forget, you remind me a couple times a day.   
  
K: Lucas, say goodbye.   
  
L: Goodbye Haley.   
  
H: (Smiling) Bye Lucas. Bye Karen.   
  
K: Bye Haley. (Haley leaves.) It's getting late, you better get some sleep.   
  
L: Good night mom.   
  
K: I love you. 


	28. Author's Note

Hey everyone... if you have been reading this story from the beginning that just amazes me... it is so long... but thanks and i appreciate any replies... as you know by this point i had problems posting more chapters to this story... so had to start a part 2 which has caused some confusion... but i think i figured out the problem... so as long as the system will let me i am going back and reposting all of the chapters from "The mistakes we make part 2" to this story and then will hopefully post any new chapters here too .. sorry for the confusion and inconvenience... i hope you bear w/ me and keep reading... and reply!!!  
  
thanks   
  
wendy 


	29. Terrible Tuesday Part 1

Tuesday morning at school.   
  
Brooke opened her locker and noticed the small vase w/ 2 pink roses in it. She opened the card and read it.   
  
Brooke,   
  
A little bird told me that this was your favorite flower. I'm really sorry about the stupid things I said yesterday. Forgive me?   
  
Lucas   
  
As she was putting the card back into the envelope, Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
L: So?   
  
B: So what?   
  
L: Do you forgive me for being such a jerk?   
  
B: (Turning around to face him.) Hum, I don't know, I might need a little more convincing.   
  
L: (he leaned in to kiss her.) How was that? Forgive me now?   
  
B: One more.   
  
L: (He kissed her again.) We good now?   
  
B: You're forgiven.   
  
L: I really am sorry.   
  
B: I know.   
  
(First bell rings.)   
  
L: I gotta get to class. (Giving her another quick kiss) I can't be late again.   
  
B: I suppose that I will let you go then. I'm not going to be a bad influence on you anymore.   
  
L: Yeah right.   
  
B: I mean it.   
  
L: (Smiling.) What ever you say Brooke.   
  
B: See you at lunch.   
  
L: Yep. Bye.   
  
(Lucas and Haley were sitting next to each other in homeroom. Lucas was doodling on a piece of paper and Haley was working on an Algebra -assign-ment.)   
  
The pricipal came over the loud speaker.   
  
Principal: Good morning everyone. There are just a few announcements today. First, anyone riding bus 12 normally, will need to take 14 today, due to mechanical problems.   
  
Second, the ravens boys' basketball team plays tonight starting w/ the JV game at 6:00. I hope you guys all come out and support the team.   
  
Last but not least, this year's nominations for the winter wonderland formal dance are as follows.   
  
(as the voice read through the list of girls, the first 4 were all cheerleaders including Brooke and Peyton. The last name made Haley and Luke freeze.)   
  
Principal:...and Haley James. (A few people clapped and a few others turned around to congratulate her.)   
  
H: What did he say?   
  
L: (Smiling from ear to ear.) Congrats Hales.   
  
H: They have to be joking.   
  
L: Nope.   
  
H: I'm not doing it.   
  
L: Why?   
  
H: I don't have anything to wear.   
  
L: Haley, you told me that you were going anyway. What were you going to wear then?   
  
H: Just a dress out of my closet. The queen candidates have to wear like prom dresses.   
  
L: Looks like you are going shopping.   
  
H: God...   
  
Principal: The king candidates are as follows.   
  
(The first four names were all basketball players, including Tim, Jake and Nathan.)   
  
Principal: ...and Lucas Scott.   
  
H: (Haley was relieved to hear Nathan's name because she did not want to go through this alone, but when she heard Lucas's name she got a huge smile on her face.) Looks like both of us have gained a little popularity over the last year.   
  
L: Yeah us.   
  
H: At least I don't have to go through this alone. Hey, i can get my dance w/ you.   
  
L: I'm not going.   
  
H: You have to Luke. For me. I know you don't like dances, but I can't get up in front of all those people alone.   
  
L: You won't have to, you'll have Nathan. Besides, I'm grounded. Can't go.   
  
H: Karen will let you go.   
  
L: Doubtful, she read the flyers about the dance yesterday and already told me no.   
  
H: That was before you made court. She has to let you go now.   
  
L: I'm not going to ask her.   
  
H: Why Luke?   
  
L: Because I don't want to push my luck, I already got her to take a week off my punishment. Anyway, it's just a dance, not really sad about missing it.   
  
H: Think about it Luke. It will be fun. I'll be there, and more important to you, a night w/ Brooke.   
  
L: Yeah, I would like to spend some time w/ her again. It seems like forever.   
  
H: I work after school, I will talk to your mom for you.   
  
L: You can if you want to, but she is not going to let me go.   
  
H: Well see about that.   
  
(The bell rings for the next period and Haley and Luke walk out of the room.)  
  
Deb was sitting at the counter at the cafe talking to Karen and Haley was waiting on the only occupied table in the room. Lucas walked in and sat down next to Deb.   
  
D: Hi Lucas.   
  
L: Hi. Hey mom.   
  
K: Hey sweetie. No practice?   
  
L: Not on game day.   
  
K: I see. How was school?   
  
L: 98% on my history test.   
  
K: Good. Report cards come out next Wednesday. Don't forget our deal.   
  
L: I know.   
  
D: What deal? Do you reward him for good grades?   
  
L: Yeah right.   
  
K: No. Not exactly. Lucas's grades have slipped, so if they don't return to normal it's...   
  
L: ...bye, bye basketball.   
  
D: I see. Maybe I should try that w/ Nathan.   
  
K: Can the team afford to lose both Scott boys?   
  
L: Hey, I don't know about Nathan, my grades are all back up.   
  
K: Glad to hear it.   
  
D: Actually, Nate's have been much better since Haley started tutoring him.   
  
H: I thought my ears were ringing. Did I hear my name?   
  
D: Just talking about how you are getting Nathan through his classes. I've never thanked you for that.   
  
H: It is not a problem.   
  
L: Did Haley tell you that she was nominated for winter formal queen?   
  
D: Really? Great!   
  
K: Congrats Haley. (Giving her a hug.)   
  
H: I'm not the only one. Nathan and Luke were nominated too.   
  
D: Great. I remember my winter formal, I had so much fun.   
  
K: Me too. (Hugging Luke.) I guess we are in the company of royalty, Deb.   
  
D: (Smiling.) I guess so.   
  
H: See Luke, I told you that your mom would be happy for you.   
  
K: (Looking confused.) Why wouldn't I be?   
  
H: He didn't think that you would let him go.   
  
K: Why?... Oh yeah, I forgot.   
  
D: What?   
  
K: Luke is grounded.   
  
D: Oh.   
  
H: But you are going to let him go, right?   
  
K: I don't think so Haley.   
  
H: Seriously? Not even for this? This should be an exception.   
  
K: All I have done is make exceptions. Haley you stayed over 2 nights and came to the house again last night. Brooke was over the night before last when she was not suppose to be and I dropped a week of his grounding.   
  
L: In my defense, Haley was over last night to meet Blake.   
  
K: But you guys spent most of the night w/ each other.   
  
L: It's not like I knew I was going to be on the court.   
  
K: Well Luke, I'm sorry that being grounded is interferring w/ your social life. That's sort of the point. Giving up fun things, so that the next time you think twice about getting in trouble.   
  
L: Told you Haley. (giving his mom an annoyed look.)   
  
K: So let me guess, I'm the bad guy here? (Looking into the faces of 2 disappointed teens.) Lucas if you were grounded for just breaking curfew, I could maybe bend on this, but in this case we are talking about sneaking out, getting drunk and wrecking a car.   
  
L: Do we have to go through it all again?   
  
K: You're the one that asked to go out.   
  
L: Forget it. I figured that you would say no. But I didn't think that one night would be that big of a deal. It's not like I won't have another week to sit at home and think about how much I have screwed up lately.   
  
K: But one night is a big deal. I think I need to say no on this one Lucas. I'm sorry.   
  
L: Yeah, I'm sure. (Sarcasstic.)   
  
K: Lucas, are we going to fight about this again?   
  
L: (He felt Haley's hand on his back warning him to stay in control. He knew that if he pushed the issue any farther he was just going to get himself in more trouble.) No, I'm not going to fight w/ you. I'm going home, afterall, I am grounded. You wouldn't want me to have any fun would you?   
  
K: (Frustrated and feeling guilty about not letting him go.) Lucas, you need to understand where I am coming from.   
  
L: I get it mom. But what I don't get is why after all this time Nathan still ends up better off then me?   
  
K: What does that mean?   
  
L: Well, he drove drunk and wrecked a car and even left the scene and somehow, I got in trouble for that. I do the same thing and get grounded. How does that work?   
  
K: You're not Nathan.   
  
L: Yeah, I know. I've been very aware of that my whole life. (Gets up and walks out.)   
  
H: (Feeling responsible for the mess that just took place, b/c she was the one that asked Karen to let Lucas go to the dance.) I'm going to go in the back and do some dishes. (Leaves.)   
  
D: (Seeing how upset Karen is.) Teenagers!   
  
K: A very angry teenager. Should I have let him go?   
  
D: You definitely don't want parenting advice from me!   
  
K: I wouldn't have asked if I did not want it. Would you let Nathan go in the same situation?   
  
D: Probably. But I wouldn't take that to heart Karen. Keep in mind that my son was in the hospital a few weeks ago suffering from a drug overdose. Karen, you are a great mom, you know what is best for Lucas.   
  
K: But maybe he is right, one night really isn't that big of a deal is it?   
  
D: Well, if you decide to let him go, we should do something special for the whole group that night. Maybe we can use the cafe?   
  
The basketball game was in the final few minutes and the Ravens were easily winning. Nathan was having one of his best games and Lucas was having one of his worst. Lucas and a player from the opposing team went up for a rebound and when they came down, Lucas swung his body around and elbowed the other player in the face. The player went to the floor and Lucas came up w/ the ball. The whistle blew and the ref called Lucas's fifth foul. Whitey came off the bench and put in a sub and motioned for Lucas to leave the floor. The only problem was that Lucas didn't think that he should have had a foul called on him. He started for the ref, but Jake and Nathan cut him off. They were well aware that Lucas was not his normal self that night and this wasn't the first intentional foul that the refs let him get away w/. He was on his last leg and the whole crowd knew it.   
  
J: Lay off Luke.   
  
L: (Shaking off the hand that was gripping his arm.) Let me go Jake.   
  
N: Luke, calm down man.   
  
L: Stay out of it "Little Brother".   
  
J: It's not worth it, just go to the bench.   
  
L: (Still struggling w/ his 2 teammates.) Get off me.   
  
N: (Grabbing Lucas w/ a little more force.) Luke, we are kicking their :). You get kicked out of this game, it's an automatic suspension for the nexr. We need you Friday, now get off the court.   
  
L: (Calming down a little.) Whatever. (He walks over to the bench to sit down, but before he could, Whitey grabs his arm.)   
  
W: Son, you have more issues then Time Magazine. You need to solve whatever your problem is before you walk back on my court and if I ever again see you act the way you did tonight, you are done. If you think the windsprints I had you do the other day were tough, you wait until practice tomorrow. Am I making myself clear?   
  
(Luke knew better then to even think about arguing w/ Whitey. He shook his head yes and then sat on the end of the bench.)   
  
Keith and Deb were sitting in the stands and Karen was sitting between them. They all sat in shock at the scene that they had just witnessed. Deb reached over and held Karen's hand. It was the only comfort that she could think to give. Deb had been in her shoes many times. In the past, Nathan always felt his father's pressure and knowing that whatever he did on the court was never good enough built up a lot of anger. Nathan could never direct the anger towards Dan, so many times he let it get the best of him on the court. Deb always felt a sense of embarassment, but mostly sadness. Sadness that the cause of the anger was Nathan's own father. She couldn't help but wonder if that was what was going on w/ Lucas tonight, too. One thing is for sure w/ the 2 young Scott boys, if they had a problem, the road usually led back to their father as the cause. Deb scanned the crowd and saw Dan sitting and staring at Lucas. He had a smile on his face, almost a look of satisfaction. This again was one of those times that Nathan was shining and Lucas looked bad and Dan could not have been happier. She wondered how she could have ever married that man. Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of Keith's voice.   
  
Ke: What was that all about?   
  
Ka: (Staring at Lucas.) He is mad at me.   
  
Ke: Why?   
  
Ka: I won't let him go to the dance on Saturday night because he is suppose to be grounded.   
  
Ke: Wow, he is that upset over a dance?   
  
Ka: I have no idea what is up w/ him lately. I'm about done trying to figure it out too.   
  
Ke: He's 16. You were the same way at his age. We all were.   
  
Ka: Yeah I guess. I had considered letting him go to the dance, but after this...   
  
Ke: He'll come around.   
  
Ka: Maybe I should just lock him in his room until he graduates.   
  
Ke: (Laughing) That bad huh?   
  
Ka: Do you want him back for a while? (Smiling)   
  
Ke: What, so he can get another tatoo? 


	30. Terrible Tuesday Part 2

(The final buzzer rings and the teams head to the locker room. Keith, Deb and Karen waited in their usual spot for the boys to come out.)   
  
D: I don't know if you 2 would be interested, but the school called me and wanted to know if I wanted to chaperone the dance and they wanted other names. What do you think?   
  
Ka: Wouldn't THAT make Lucas mad? Me going to his dance and him having to stay home! Sign me up.   
  
Ke: (Laughing) You trying to irritate him?   
  
Ka: After what he pulled tonight, a little.   
  
(Smiling.) Will you be my date?   
  
Ke: Date?   
  
Ka: Sure. We can get all dressed up and go out to eat and then go dancing.   
  
Ke: With a bunch of high school kids?   
  
D: Come on Keith, do it. (Karen had told her about her and Keith's growing relationship and she really thought that they would be good together.)   
  
Ke: OK. Is Dan going?   
  
D: Not unless you're bringing him.   
  
Ke: (Smiling.) No.   
  
(Nathan walks up to the group.)   
  
Ke: Good game kid.   
  
N: Thanks.   
  
Ka: Did you see Lucas.   
  
N: He told me to tell you that he is walking home.   
  
Ka: Avoiding me.   
  
Ke: I'm sure that he is scared that you are going to kill him.   
  
Ka: You sure you don't want him for a while?   
  
Ke: Come on, I will get you home. Deb, see you later.   
  
D: Bye guys. (Karen and Keith leave.)   
  
N: Where's dad?   
  
D: Haven't seen him since the game ended.   
  
N: Maybe he forgot that we are suppose to go eat.   
  
D: You don't have to go if you don't want to.   
  
N: I know, but like you said, I am going to have to do it sometime, right?   
  
D: Yep.   
  
(Dan approaches)   
  
Da: Hey Nathan, good game.   
  
N: Thanks. I had my career high in rebounds.   
  
Da: Yeah, but it shouldn't count when you play a horrible team like you did tonight. You need to work on your free throws too. You missed 2.   
  
De: Dan, can't you leave it at "good game"?   
  
Da: You can't baby the boy Deb. If there are things that I see that he needs improvement on, I am going to tell him.   
  
N: (Not wanting to see his parents fight, he interupts.) Where do you want to eat dad?   
  
Da: The Pizza Pit OK w/ you?   
  
N: That's fine.   
  
De: Not too late Nate. You have that big test tomorrow.   
  
N: (He almost blew it by telling his mom that he did not have a test, but then he saw Deb wink at him and realized that she was giving him an excuse to leave early if he needed it.) Oh yeah.   
  
De: 10:30?   
  
N: OK.   
  
Da: (A little irritated.) Then we better get going, it is already after 9.   
  
(Dan and Nathan turned and started to walk away and Nathan turned back to look at Deb and mouthed the words "thank you." She smiled and gave him a little wave and walked out of the gym through another door. She hoped that her son and husband could work out their issues, but she had her doubts.)   
  
After the game was over, Haley ran and grabbed a book from the tutoring center that she had forgotten. When she got back to the gym, she was dipappointed that she had missed Nathan. Haley knew that he was nervous about having dinner w/ his dad and she just wanted to wish him luck. Haley decided against finding Lucas. After he had fouled out of the game, they had locked eyes for a second and after 10 years of friendship, she had learned one thing, that look on his face meant "leave him alone". She knew that he needed some cool down time, but she wished she knew what was up w/ him lately. He seemed to get mad at the drop of hat and he use to be so laid back. Haley left the gym and did not see Brooke across the gym. Brooke saw Lucas come out of the locker room and she ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
B: Hey boyfriend.   
  
L: Hey.   
  
B: Broke anyone's nose lately? (Smiling)   
  
L: (Knowing she was referring to the guy he elbowed during the game, he did not return the smile.) Not funny Brooke and I didn't break it.   
  
B: Sorry. (Lucas never stopped walking, he wanted to get out of the gym as soon as possible. He did not feel like dealing w/ anyone.) Isn't it great that we all made formal court?   
  
L: Yeah, great.   
  
B: What's wrong baby? If you're not good a dancer, I will teach you a few moves.   
  
L: (Realizing that he had not talked to her since his talk w/ his mom.) Can't go Brooke. I'm still grounded.   
  
B: I know, but I figured that your mom would make an exception.   
  
L: Nope.   
  
B: (remembering that she told him that she would not be a bad influence on him anymore.)   
  
That's OK, it will probably be boring anyway.   
  
L: (Giving her a "yeah right" look.) Anything that you are involved in, is never boring Brooke.   
  
B: I just won't go. It won't be the same w/o you.   
  
L: Brooke, you need to go, you are on the court. Go have fun.   
  
B: I've never gone to any dance w/o a date.   
  
L: So ask someone else.   
  
B: What?   
  
L: I mean as a friend. I won't mind.   
  
B: Brooke Davis and a guy "friend". Somehow, it just does not sound right. (Smiling) I'm not going w/ anyone else but you.   
  
L: I can't go. But, you need to go. One of us should have some fun that night. (He was relieved that she did not take him up on his offer to ask someone else. He wanted to trust her, but he also realized that he was dating Brooke Davis and they had only been dating for a few days. He had heard all the rumors about her.)   
  
B: Fine Luke, I'll go, but I won't like it. (They reached the parking lot.) Want a ride?   
  
L: Better not.   
  
B: Why not?   
  
L: For one, I am not in a hurry to get to my house. I'm sure mom is waiting for me. She is going to be hot after the way I played tonight. And 2, even though I am not in a hurry to get home, if I want to avoid my mother killing me, I do have to go home eventually and I know that if I get in the car w/ you, that may not happen.   
  
B: Just a ride, I promise.   
  
L: Really Brooke, I need some time on my own. Please understand. Do you mind?   
  
B: No. I'm disappointed, but I will get over it.   
  
L: Thanks Brooke. (Giving her a quick kiss) See you tomorrow at school.   
  
B: Bye baby.   
  
L: Bye.(They both leave.)  
  
Nathan and Dan had been sitting at the Pizza Pit for about 20 minutes. All conversation was of course focused on basketball. All the usual, what he could have done better, the opponent for the next game, the schools that have sent letters showing interest in him playing college ball for them. All Nathan heard was blah, blah, blah. He glanced at the door as it swung open and in walked Haley. She noticed them right away and going against her better judgement, she decided to go say hi.   
  
N: Haley, what are you doing here?   
  
H: Mom asked me to pick up food. They went to the game tonight too and they have not eaten yet. They wanted to see who this "Nathan" kid was that I had been talking about. They were impressed.   
  
N: I'm glad I played well then. I wouldn't want to disappoint the fans.   
  
D: You played "OK". Don't forget the free throws that you missed.   
  
H: (Biting her tongue.) I thought you played great.   
  
N: Thanks Haley.   
  
D: Too bad your friend Lucas didn't have that great of a game. I'm sure that your parents weren't really impressed w/ his display.   
  
H: (Looking Dan in the eye and really wanting to yell at him, she bit her tongue again.) Anyway, I need to get going, the family is starving.   
  
D: Well then you better not keep them waiting. (He could not wait to get rid of her.)   
  
N: I'll call you later.   
  
H: OK, bye.   
  
N: Bye. (Haley leaves.)   
  
D: Still wasting time on that?   
  
N: (Glaring) Don't start dad.   
  
D: Nathan, you need to quit focusing on her and concentrate on your game.   
  
N: I can do both. And if I could't, Haley would not be the one that I would give up.   
  
D: (Snickering) You are kidding me. You would throw everything away for "her"?   
  
N: She is the best thing that has happened to me. I don't care what you think.   
  
(They had both elevated their voices to the point that the other customers had stopped eating and were staring at the father and son.)   
  
D: If you think that I am going to sit back and let you ruin your life, you have another thing coming.   
  
N: What are you going to do about it?   
  
D: Just watch and see.   
  
N: What is that suppose to mean?   
  
D: I've seen a lawyer Nathan. If your mom and I can not work this out, I'm going to get full custody of you. WHEN that happens, I'll get you back on the right track.   
  
N: I won't leave mom.   
  
D: If the judges says you will, you will not have a choice.   
  
N: I'll run away.   
  
D: Are you 6?   
  
N: I won't stay w/ you.   
  
D: We will see.   
  
N: Yeah, we will. I wanna go.   
  
D: We haven't eaten yet.   
  
N: I don't care, I want to go.   
  
D: You are going to stay and eat. I have not talked to you in weeks.   
  
N: TALK? Is that what you call this?   
  
D: Lower your voice.   
  
N: NO! You have a funny way of "talking" DAN! You tell me how much I s*** at basketball and how I'm wasting my time w/ Haley. Nice talk. I'm leaving. (gets up)   
  
D: Sit down.   
  
N: No.   
  
D: Nathan, you are pushing your luck.   
  
N: And what are you going to do about it?   
  
D: Nathan, you need to sit down, people are staring.   
  
N: I don't care.   
  
D: I'm warning you Nathan.   
  
N: GO TO HE!!. (Storms out of the place leaving Dan in shock and the customers whispering.)  
  
Nathan ran out the door. He could not believe that he just told his dad to got he11. He had thought about it many times in the past and even had dreams about what it would feel like to say it, but if he wanted to continue to walk the face of the earth, he knew better then to actually verbalize it. Especially in a public place. But he was not dreaming, he had actually done just that. He not only mouthed off to Dan, but he did it in front of about 35 strangers. He could not even imagine how furious his dad was w/ him. He remembered the last time that he crossed the line w/ his father and in his dad's words "got a little too big for his britches". Nathan brought his hand to his cheek as if he could still feel the sting of his dad's hand from that night about 6 months ago. Nathan was racking his brain trying to figure out exactly what had come out of his mouth that night, but he couldn't. He did know that it was nothing compared to what he had just said to him in the Pizza Pit. He knew that once his dad snapped out of shock, he would be looking for him to put him back in line. He could not go home, that would be the first place that Dan would look. Where could he go? Before he knew it, he was in front of the one place he could find comfort. The one place that he could feel safe, at least temporarily. Haley's.   
  
Lucas had his headphones in and was taking the long way home. He was in no hurry to hear what his mom had to say to him. He turned the corner leading past the park and the basketball court. Peyton came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
P: Hey stranger.   
  
L: Hey Peyton. What are you doing out here?   
  
P: I could ask you the same thing.   
  
L: I'm w/o a car b/c of that little drunk driving accident.   
  
P: Oh yeah.   
  
L: Where's your car?   
  
P: Dad bought me a new system and it is getting put in. It won't be done until tomorrow.   
  
L: Speaking of your dad, how are you doing?   
  
P: Good. I took your advice and talked to him. He's in the process of trying to get his work -assign-ment changed. He's going to be around a lot more now.   
  
L: That's great Peyton. I'm happy for you.   
  
P: Yeah. How are you?   
  
L: Fine.   
  
P: You sure. You didn't look too "fine" tonight.   
  
L: You noticed huh?   
  
P: (Smiling) I think everyone did. You need to talk?   
  
L: (Shrugging) I don't know Peyton...   
  
P: I thought we were friends.   
  
L: We are.   
  
P: Then talk "friend". You helped me w/ my dad, maybe I can help you.   
  
L: I don't know where to start. (Looking at the basketball court.) Do you ever wish you could hit rewind on your life?   
  
P: What do you mean?   
  
L: See that court?   
  
P: Yeah.   
  
L: I can't even tell you how many hours I have spent on that court. (Smiling at the memories.) I had so many good times. That is where Keith taught me how to play basketball. It use to be my favorite place to go.   
  
P: Use to be?   
  
L: It seems like it has been forever since I have played here. It's just another part of my "old" life.   
  
P: What do you mean your "old" life?   
  
L: Pre Ravens. After I wrecked Haley's car, my mom came really close to making quit the basketball team. She thought that is why I was starting to get into trouble and starting to change. I fought her on it and won, but the last few days, I think that she might have been right. Basketball isn't even fun anymore. The only friend that I still hang out w/ from before, is Haley. That isn't even really the same anymore because she is dating my brother of all people. I have said things to Keith lately that I never would have said. My relationship w/ my mom has not been the greatest lately. I wouldn't be surprised if she has adoption papers sitting on the table when I get home. I can count on one hand the # of times I have played on this court in the last 2 months. The only thing that has not changed is that my father is still an :). But lets not forget that my mom and his wife are now best friends. My life seems pretty crappy lately.   
  
P: (She was quiet for a while, trying to digest everything that Lucas just said.) Wow.   
  
L: Pretty messed up huh?   
  
P: Yeah, but Luke not everything is bad.   
  
L: Like?   
  
P: You and Nathan have a better relationship now.   
  
L: It could not have gotten any worse and it is because of Haley.   
  
P: Who cares why it happened, it happened. And you two may not be best friends, but it is a start and you can build from there. Then there is Brooke. W/o the Ravens, you may never have started to date her. She has added a little ****e to your life.   
  
L: (smiling) That she has.   
  
P: (Peyton was trying to ignore the look on Lucas' face at the mention of Brooke. She still had feelings for him and it still hurt to think of him w/ someone else, even if it was Brooke.) And there is Jake. Look how you helped him out w/ Jenny. He decided to tell everyone about her b/c of what you said to him.   
  
L: I guess. How did you know that?   
  
P: Jake told me. We have been spending a little more time together lately.   
  
L: Really? Anything serious?   
  
P: No. Just friends. At least for now. (Smiling). Lucas, it is OK to want things the way that they were. I would give anything to still have my mom here. To rewind to that time in my life, but you can't. Things change. You have to move forward. You can take the important things w/ you, but you can't go back. Things will get better.   
  
L: Yeah. You forgot something.   
  
P: What?   
  
L: You.   
  
P: Me? What about me?   
  
L: If it wasn't for the Ravens, we might not be friends.   
  
P: Maybe not. (Smiling)   
  
L: And you know what?   
  
P: What?   
  
L: That would really s***.   
  
P: I feel the same way.   
  
L: OK Peyton, I would love to stay and talk some more, but I am grounded and if I don't get home soon, mom will have the police out looking for me.   
  
P: I'll let you go then.   
  
L: Thanks Peyton. I really needed an ear tonight. I'm glad I ran into you. (Giving her a hug)   
  
P: Anytime Luke, anytime. Bye.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
(They both left.)   
  
*****   
  
Lucas walked through the door and his mom was sitting at the table tapping a pen on a notebook that she had sitting in front of her. She looked up as he leaned against the kitchen cabinet.   
  
K: Nice game.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
K: You got that I was being sarcastic right?   
  
L: Yeah. If I told you that I know I screwed up tonight and looked like a jacka$$, what would be the chances that we could leave it at that?   
  
K: (She saw the pain in his eyes and decided he could do w/o the lecture right then.) OK, I'll let it go. I'm sure Whitey will let you have it enough for both us tomorrow anyway. You OK?   
  
L: Yeah, just tired.   
  
K: You hungry?   
  
L: No. I just need to get a shower and go to bed.   
  
K: Ok then. (Gets up and pulls Lucas into a hug.) You know I love you right?   
  
L: (Returning the hug.) Yeah.   
  
K: (Pulling back and looking him in the eyes.) If you need to talk, I am always here.   
  
L: (Smiling.) I know. Thanks for not chewing me out about tonight. I know you wanted to.   
  
K: (Smiling and hitting him lightly on the shoulder.) Go to bed before I change my mind.   
  
L: Good night.   
  
K: Good night.   
  
Nathan looked at his watch as he was standing in front of Haley's house, it was already 10:00. He didn't know if it was too late to knock, but he took his chances since there were still lights on in the front room. After he knocked a man of medium build w/ brown hair and a little gray, answered the door.   
  
N: Hi, I'm...   
  
Mr James: ...(Interupts him) Nathan Scott. I'm Haley's father. Nice game tonight.   
  
N: Thanks. Is Haley around?   
  
MJ: It's a little late, but if it won't be long...   
  
N: No, it will only take a second, I just really need to talk to her.   
  
MJ: OK, come in and I will go get her. (He leaves and a few seconds later Haley walks in the room.)   
  
H: Nathan, what are you doing here?   
  
N: Nice to see you too.   
  
H: Sorry, that's not what I meant. I thought you were w/ your dad.   
  
N: Yeah, but he was his usual self, so I left. (Nathan was shaking a little and suddenly felt tears come to his eyes.)   
  
H: Nathan, what is it? (She grabbed his hands trying to steady them. Nathan looked down and off to one side. In the past, he never would have cried in front of anyone except his mom. Something about Haley just brought out all his true feelings. Haley led him over to the couch and they sat down. She gently took Natan's chin and turned it so he was facing her. She lightly kissed both cheeks where the tears were slowly falling. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him until she could feel him relax. Haley pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.   
  
H: (Quietly) What happened?   
  
N: I told my dad to go to he11.   
  
H: (Never looking away and not really surprised by what she was hearing. Nathan and his dad had a lot of issues to work through.) Why? (Nathan told her everything about his dad wanting full custody. He did not tell her about what his dad said about Haley. He didn't want to make her feel bad.) I'm sorry Nathan.   
  
N: Haley?   
  
H: What?   
  
N: Would you run away w/ me?   
  
H: What?   
  
N: I can't go home, he is going to kill me.   
  
H: Nathan, calm down please. You can't run away, where would you go?   
  
N: (Shaking his head) I don't know. I won't live w/ him.   
  
H: Nathan, listen. You are 16. IF your parents don't work this out, the judge will take into consideration what you want. Do you really think that your mom would let you go that easy?   
  
N: No.   
  
H: Plus, think about your mom. She would be lost if you ran away. I would be lost.   
  
N: So does that mean that you won't run away w/ me?   
  
H: That means that YOU won't be running away. Tell you what. Stay in Tree Hill and wait things out. See what happens w/ your dad and mom and if it doesn't work out the way you want it to, I'll go w/ you.   
  
N: (smiling.) You would really do that?   
  
H: I love you Nathan. I wouldn't let you go alone.   
  
N: Thanks Haley. (Giving her a kiss) I love you too.   
  
(Haley flipped on the TV and they laid next to each other on the couch. The house was quiet, Nathan a ssumed that Haley's parents went to bed. Nathan and Haley watched Letterman and talked until they both fell asleep. Neither were sure how long they had been sleeping when they were awaken by Nathan's cell phone. Still 1/2 a sleep he answered.   
  
N: Hello?   
  
Deb: Nathan, where are you?   
  
N: Mom? (Covering the reciever and asking Haley) Sh**, what time is it?   
  
H: (Whispering) 1:00.   
  
(Nathan flew up and almost knocked Haley off the couch.)   
  
Deb: Yes Nathan, this is mom. Where are you?   
  
N: (Trying to put on his shoes.) I'm at Haley's.   
  
D: What happened to your 10:30 curfew?   
  
N: I'm sorry, we fell asleep.   
  
D: Uh huh.   
  
N: I'm serious mom. The phone woke us up.   
  
D: I think you need to come home now.   
  
N: Am I in trouble?   
  
D: We'll talk about it when you get home. Your dad stopped by. He was not happy.   
  
N: Is he still there?   
  
D: No. Is Haley giving you a ride, or do you need me to come get you?   
  
N: Hold on. (Talking to Haley) Can I get a ride?   
  
H: Yep.   
  
N: She'll give me a ride.   
  
D: Fine, but you need to come home now Nathan.   
  
N: I'm on my way out the door.   
  
D: Bye.   
  
N: Bye.   
  
(They hang up)   
  
H: Was she mad?   
  
N: I wouldn't say that she was happy.   
  
H: Sorry.   
  
N: It's no one's fault, we fell asleep.   
  
(They walk out the door and Haley drives him home. Nathan leans over and gives her a kiss. He had a hard time pulling himself away, but does when he remembers that his mom was waiting for him.)   
  
H: I hope you're not in too much trouble.   
  
N: We'll soon find out. I should get in there.   
  
H: OK.   
  
N: Thanks for listening and talking some sense into me.   
  
H: You're welcome. It'll all work out Nathan.   
  
N: I hope you're right.   
  
H: (Smiling) There is something that you need to know about me.   
  
N: What's that?   
  
H: I'm always right.   
  
N: I'll try to remember that. (Giving her a quick kiss.) See ya at school tomorrow.   
  
H: Bye.   
  
N: Bye.   
  
Nathan walked into the house and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. When she saw Nathan walk in she looked at her watch, making sure that he saw her do it.   
  
N: I know. I'm really late. Am I grounded?   
  
D: No. But, this is the one and only time the "I fell asleep" excuse is going to work, got it?   
  
N: Yeah.   
  
D: Sit please. (Nathan does as he is told and sits across from his mom.) You want to tell me what happened w/ you dad tonight?   
  
N: I'm sure he already gave you an earful.   
  
D: Yes, but I want to hear your side.   
  
N: (Nathan told her all the details of the night he had w/ Dan.) That is why I went to Haley's. I knew that he was going to come here looking for me. How mad was he?   
  
D: Really mad, but not as mad at you as he is at me.   
  
N: You, why?   
  
D: I told him that I would have said and done the same thing if I was in your shoes and until he figured out a way to have a relationship w/ you outside of basketball, he was to stay away from you.   
  
N: Wow. You sure know how to add fuel to the fire.   
  
D: Yeah, especially when I showed him these. (She pushed 3 sheets of paper towards him.)   
  
N: What are these?   
  
D: One is a restraining order. It says that until further notice, he is not to see or talk to you. The second one is a temporary custody order. You are not going anywhere sweetie, unless you want to. The 3rd are divorce papers.   
  
N: You are getting a divorce.   
  
D: I don't know yet Nathan. A lot of things need to change and so far it doesn't seem like much progress has been made.   
  
N: (Looking at the legal papers in front of him.) When did you do all this?   
  
D: I've been working on it the last few days. I wanted everything ready to go before you went out w/ him tonight.   
  
N: So you knew it was going to be bad?   
  
D: There is a saying, "Hope for the best, but expect the worst". That is what I was doing.   
  
N: So how did dad take it?   
  
D: He yelled a lot. After he calmed down, I told him to fix things w/ you or I would sign the divorce papers. Then he left.   
  
N: (smiling) Haley told me that it would work out. When I told her that I was running...(He stopped when he realized what he was saying and who he was saying it to.)   
  
D: What?   
  
N: Nothing.   
  
D: Were you going to say running away? Nathan were you going to leave?   
  
N: (Looking at his hands.) I don't know mom. I was really scared after I left dad.   
  
D: (Taking his hand) Things are going to get better for you, w/ or w/o your dad. (Lifting his head up to look at her) Promise me that if things ever get bad enough again to make you consider running away, you will talk to me first. (Nathan just looked at her) Nathan, please.   
  
N: OK. I promise.   
  
(Deb stands and pulls Nathan up and gives him a hug)   
  
N: I love you.   
  
D: I love you too. (Pulls back) You need to get to bed, you have school tomorrow.   
  
N: OK. Thanks mom.   
  
D: For?   
  
N: Coming back for good.   
  
D: (trying to lighten the mood.) You come home 3 hours late again and you are going to wish that I never came back.   
  
N: (smiling) Got it. Good night.   
  
D: Good night. 


	31. A Day At The Park

Lucas was sitting on the couch throwing the toy baseball back to Blake while trying to watch the start of the basketball game on TV. Kory needed a babysitter and Karen kindly volunteered him since he was grounded anyway. It had only been a few days since Kaitlyn had left for Iraq and Blake had moved in, but it seemed like Blake had adopted Luke as his new best friend. The house had completely been taken over by his toys and for the most part Lucas did not mind. However, he could have done w/o the 6:30 wakeup call from Blake begging Lucas to play race cars w/ him. After many failed attempts to coax Blake back to bed, Lucas got up and raced the blue car, for what seemed like 1000 times, around the wooden track. He made cereal for both of them and then got Blake in the tub. Lucas decided, after getting soaked from head to to, that he was no where near ready to be a father and this experience was better then any lecture that his mother could give him about safe sex. And now that he thought about it, that is probably why his mom made him watch Blake. When he finally got Blake dressed for the day, Lucas could have sworn that hours had passed, but when he looked at the clock, it was only nine AM. Today was going to go even slower then the last 5. Since his disaterous game Tuesday night, the week had been pretty uneventful. The garage was slow, so Keith did not really need his help. Basketball had been pretty tough. Whitey was tired of fans showing up at the games waiting to see the latest stunt that one of the Scott boys would pull on the court, so he decided to make an example out of Lucas. All week Lucas had to do wind sprints before practice and suicides after. Whitey informed the team, that the next player that acted like an idiot on the court was suspended for a week. School was pretty boring, but sadly Lucas looked forward to it because it was the only time that he was allowed to talk to Brooke and Haley. His mom was determined to get Lucas back on the right track and she was sticking to his grounding to the tee and still had not let him have anyone over or use the phone. Lucas spent his nights doing homework or the countless number of chores his mom would keep him busy w/. So there he was sitting on the couch playing catch w/ a two year old. He was stuck inside on an unseasonably warm Saturday, grounded and babysitting, while everyone else including his mom, Keith and Deb, were getting ready for the dance that night. Lucas had come to terms w/ the fact that Karen was not going to let him go and there was no use arguing about it. He had his night planned anyway. There was a bottle of tequilla leftover from his party. He figured all of his friends would be drinking that night, if he could go to the dance at least he wouldn't be totally left out and plus he could drown his sorrows a little. He really did not see why he had been depressed lately. Him and his mom were getting back to normal, he could not ask for a better friend then Haley, he had a sexy and fun girlfriend and dispite a few bumps, basketball was good. He11, he even had a civil relationship w/ his brother. But still, something was not right for him, it had not been for a few months. Lucas finished folding the last of the laundry, vacuumed the house and convinced Blake to lay down and take a nap. A bag of M & M's and an hour later they were both asleep in the living room when Karen walked in the door. She sat her purse on the table and accidentally knocked a glass over. At the noise, Blake stirred and Lucas got up and walked to the kitchen.   
  
L: You wake him and he is all yours.   
  
K: (Smiling) Long day?   
  
L: That kid does not stop.   
  
K: He's 2 Luke. (Looking around and seeing the clean house.) Looks like you have gotten a lot done.   
  
L: I've been up since 6:30.   
  
K: Welcome to the world of a toddler.   
  
L: By the way, you are grounded young lady.   
  
(Trying to fake a fatherly tone.)   
  
K: Really. What did I do?   
  
L: I got up last night to get a drink and you were not home yet. It was 2:30. Care to explain?   
  
K: Didn't know that I had to check w/ you "DAD".   
  
L: Were you w/ Keith?   
  
K: (Starting to get a kick out of her son's interrogation.) Yes.   
  
L: Where?   
  
K: LUCAS!   
  
L: Hey, you would be asking me the same questions if I came home that late. It's only fair.   
  
K: You're 16.   
  
L: So.   
  
K: We were at the cafe.   
  
L: Sure you were.   
  
K: We were.   
  
L: Doing?   
  
K: We were w/ Deb setting the cafe up for tonight.   
  
L: What's going on at the cafe?   
  
K: I thought you knew? Deb insisted on having a dinner made for all of the chaperones and the kids on the court. We were decorating.   
  
L: ALL of the kids huh? (Stressing the All, since he was on the court and would not be attending.)   
  
K: Well, all except those kids that are grounded because they got drunk and wrecked their friend's car.   
  
L: So Nathan will not be attending either? (still a little p***** that Nathan never seem to have to take responsiblity for his actions.)   
  
K: Lucas...   
  
L: (cutting her off) nevermind. Change the subject. What's up w/ you and Keith?   
  
K: What do you mean?   
  
L: I don't know, it just seemd like you have been spending a lot of time together since you have been back.   
  
K: No more then before.   
  
L: He is here a lot.   
  
K: It just seems that way, because you have been here more.   
  
L: Don't remind me. So you two dating?   
  
K: Don't you have a list of chores to be doing?   
  
L: Done. Well?   
  
K: I can think of some more.   
  
L: There is only so many times you can make me clean the bathroom. So?   
  
K: I don't know Luke. What would you say if we were? Would you be OK w/ me and Keith dating?   
  
L: Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore and Keith is great. I would say that it is about time!   
  
K: (Smiling) I'm glad.   
  
L: So are you dating?   
  
(Blake walks into the room and climbs on Luke's lap.)   
  
L: What are you doing awake already?   
  
K: He just needed time to recharge.   
  
(Luke whispers in Blake's ear.)   
  
Blake: Karwen, can we go to park and play baketball?   
  
K: (glaring at her son.) Lucas, you know you are grounded.   
  
L: I didn't ask, he did.   
  
K: Lucas...   
  
B: Let's go Luke. Let's go to the park.   
  
L: Your mean aunt Karen won't let us go.   
  
K: LUCAS SCOTT!   
  
L: Well you won't.   
  
B: Prease Karwen?   
  
L: Yeah, Prease?(Giving her a puppy dog face.)   
  
K: I can't believe that you are using your cousin to get out of the house.   
  
L: Is it working?   
  
K: Chores are all done?   
  
L: Yep.   
  
K: Homework?   
  
L: Done.   
  
K: Going to the park and ONLY the park?   
  
L: Yep.   
  
K: Home by 4:00?   
  
L: 5?   
  
K: Sorry Blake, Lucas can't take you. He is grounded.   
  
L: OK 4:00.   
  
K: Not a second later.   
  
L: OK.   
  
K: If I happen to drive by later on the way to the cafe, you will be at the park right?   
  
L: YES! I just want to shoot some baskets.   
  
K: Fine. Go. Don't forget to watch him. He needs to wear a coat.   
  
L: (Getting up and putting Blake's coat on and grabbing his basketball.) Thanks mom.   
  
K: Like I had a choice. Don't forget...   
  
L: (cutting her off.) I know, the park and 4:00. Bye.   
  
K: Bye.   
  
(Blake and Lucas walk out the door.)   
  
(Karen walks over the closet and pulls out the garment bag and takes out the tux. She had decided to surprise Lucas and let him go to the dance.)   
  
**************   
  
Lucas reached the park holding his basketball in one hand and Blake in the other. Blake had decided a half a block away from the house that he was tired and needed to be carried. Lucas made the mistake of going through the toy area of the park first and Blake decided he no longer wanted to play ball, he wanted to swing and slide. Lucas gave him his way for about fifteen minutes, but then saw the guys on the court and really wanted to get into the game.   
  
L: Come on buddy, let's go over and shoot some baskets.   
  
Blake: No, I want to swing.   
  
L: You already have. It's my turn to play.   
  
B: You can swing w/ me.   
  
L: I don't want to swing, I want to play basketball. Come w/ me. (Lucas was getting a little annoyed w/ the persistent 2 year old.)   
  
B: No! I don't like baketball.   
  
L: Please?   
  
B: NO.   
  
L: Fine Blake, one more push and then we are going to the court. (Lucas sat the dark haired boy on the swing and gave him a push.)   
  
P: (Coming up behind the 2 boys.) Will you push me too?   
  
L: (Turning his head to find Peyton walking towards him holding her sketch pad.) Sure, I have nothing better to do.   
  
P: Who's this? (She sits on the open swing next to Blake.)   
  
B: More Luke.   
  
L: (Pushing Blake higher. Luke tells Peyton all about how Blake had entered their lives.) Blake, this is Peyton, can you say hi?   
  
B: Hi Peyon.   
  
P: Hi sweetie, you are so cute.   
  
B: More Luke.   
  
L: Nope, it's time to go play basketball.   
  
B: (Kicking his feet.) Don't like baketball.   
  
P: Wow. I'm not so sure he could be your cousin if he does not like basketball.   
  
L: He liked it fine until he saw the toys. (Giving Blake another push.) What are you doing here anyway? (Looking at Peyton.)   
  
P: I come here to draw once in a while. It is usually quiet.   
  
L: Aren't you suppose to be out getting your nails and hair done for the dance tonight?   
  
P: Nope. Not really my thing.   
  
L: You're not going?   
  
P: Yeah, but I'm not really into wasting all that money, when I can paint my own nails and do my own hair.   
  
L: And explain to me again how you and my girlfriend are best friends?   
  
P: Opposites attract. (She smiled. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. She loved his blue eyes. She thought about how different her and Brooke really were, but wondered then, how they fell for the same guy.)   
  
L: (Luke looked at Peyton and realized that she could go to the dance exactly how she was right then, and still be prettier then anyone else that had spent all day getting ready.) Do you have a date for tonight?   
  
P: Sort of.   
  
L: Sort of?   
  
P: Me and Jake are going as friends.   
  
L: Friends huh? (He smiled, but mostly to cover his feelings of disappointment. He really liked Brooke, but at the same time still couldn't shake the feelings he had when he was around Peyton.)   
  
P: Yes Luke, friends.   
  
B: Let's go play in the sand.   
  
L: No Blake, it's time to play ball.   
  
B: No sandbox.   
  
L: No Blake. (trying to guide him to the courts.)   
  
P: I'll watch him Luke, go play.   
  
L: No. I'll stay, it's no big deal.   
  
P: It is a big deal. You were just saying how you missed playing here. Now's your chance. The guys are waiting.   
  
L: No. really it's...   
  
P: (interupting) Go!   
  
L: You sure?   
  
P: Yes.   
  
L: (Bending to get eye level w/ Blake.) Is it OK if you stay w/ Peyton and I go play basketball?   
  
B: (Taking Peyton's hand.)Let's go play in the sand Peyon.   
  
P: (Smiling) I guess he's OK w/ it.   
  
L: Doesn't look like I will be missed. I won't be too long.   
  
P: We'll be fine Lucas. Go.   
  
L: Bye Blake. Be good.   
  
B: Let's go Peyon. (Pulling her harder.)   
  
Almost an hour had gone by and Peyton and Blake were sitting at the picnic table. Blake was drawing on a piece of paper that Peyton had given him and she was finishing up her sketch.   
  
B: Hi Kawen. Look I drew a monster.(Climbing down from his seat and running to the dark haired lady walking towards them.)   
  
K: (Taking the drawing.) Wow Blake, that's great! Where's Lucas?   
  
B: Playin baketball. (pointing to the court.) Peyon is playing w/ me.   
  
K: I can see that. (Reaching the table that Peyton was still sitting at.) How did my son con you into babysitting?   
  
P: I volunteered. Blake is so cute.   
  
K: Yes he is. (Looking over her shoulder and seeing her sketch.) That is really good Peyton.   
  
P: Thanks. (She tears out the paper and hands it and 2 other sketches to Karen.) You can have these.   
  
K: (Looking at the drawings. One was of Blake drawing at the table, the second was of Blake and Lucas playing on the slide and the third was of Lucas playing basketball on the court at the park.) Wow. I almost don't recognize him. (Looking from the drawing to the blonde haired kid on the court.)   
  
P: That bad of a drawing?   
  
K: No! The sketch is perfect. It's the look on his face that I don't recognize. Lucas looks...   
  
P: ...Happy.   
  
K: Yeah. (Karen stared at Lucas almost as if he was a stranger. It had been a few months since she had seen him that relaxed and cheerful.)   
  
P: You really have a great kid.   
  
K: Most of the time.   
  
P: He's just a little lost in this new world that he suddenly found himself in. He'll find his way back.   
  
K: I hope you're right. Your ready for tongiht?   
  
p: Yeah. Thanks for letting us use the cafe for dinner tonight.   
  
K: No problem. I'm actually looking forward to it. I hope you guys like what Deb and I did.   
  
P: I'm sure it's great. Too bad Lucas is grounded.   
  
K: Can you keep a secret?   
  
P: Of course.   
  
K: I'm going to let him go.   
  
P: He doesn't know?   
  
K: Not yet. I want him to suffer a little longer.   
  
P: I feel responsible for him getting in trouble that night.   
  
K: Why?   
  
P: Because he was comforting me about my dad and Brooke saw him hugging me and ran out and Lucas went after her.   
  
K: Don't feel bad Peyton. First, he wasn't suppose to be at the party. Second he shouldn't have been drinking and third he sure the he11 shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel of a car in his condition.   
  
P: I know but...   
  
L: But nothing. (Hearing the last part of the conversation as he approached his mom and Peyton.) I was the one that screwed up that night, not you.   
  
K: (Looking at her sweaty son.) How was the game?   
  
L: Still going. I called a time when I saw you. (Grabbing his mom's wrist to look at her watch.) I'm not late am I?   
  
K: No. You have a little while yet.   
  
L: So you are really checking up on me? You haven't done that since I was a little kid.   
  
K: No need to, until now. You have lots of my trust to earn back.   
  
L: I know. You wanna take Blake home w/ you, so Peyton can leave?   
  
K: No.   
  
L: Please. I'm sure that Peyton has to get ready for tonight.   
  
K: That's fine, she can leave and then you can watch him like you are suppose to be doing.   
  
L: But I'm in the middle of a game...   
  
K: (Holding up her hand as a sign for Lucas to stop arguing w/ her.) The only reason that you got out of the house was because you wanted to take Blake to the park. If he goes, you go.   
  
L: (Rolling his eyes.) Fine. (Putting his basketball down to go join Blake at the teeter tooter.)   
  
P: I can stay and watch him for a little while longer. I'm not in a hurry.   
  
L: You sure?   
  
P: Yeah.   
  
L: (Looking at Karen.) Is that OK?   
  
K: Yes. Go. 4:00.   
  
L: (Looking back and forth to Peyton and his mom.) Thanks. (Trying to give them both a hug.)   
  
K: (Pushing him away.) Don't, you stink.   
  
P: And you're sweaty. (Pushing him back)   
  
L: Try to show some love and look at what happens. Be back soon. (Yelling over his shoulder as he runs back to the game.)   
  
K: You sure you want to stay?   
  
P: Yeah, it's OK.   
  
K: Alright, see you later. Blake be good sweetie. Listen to Peyton.   
  
B: Bye kawen.   
  
P: Bye.   
  
K: Bye. 


	32. Getting Ready

N: (Answering the phone) Hello?   
  
H: Hey hon.   
  
N: Hi.   
  
H: What have you been up to all day?   
  
N: Slept in, played a little ball, washed my truck, got a hair cut and just got out of the shower.   
  
H: No fair.   
  
N: What?   
  
H: Guys have it so easy. You've spent like 30 minutes getting ready for this dance tonight I've been up since 8:00 trying to get everything done.   
  
N: Some of us are just naturally good looking and some us need a little extra work. (Laughing)   
  
H: You trying to be funny?   
  
N: I'm kidding, you are always beautiful.   
  
H: That's better. What do you want to do after the dance?   
  
N: Hummm. What are the chances of me getting you out of that new dress you bought?   
  
H: NATHAN!   
  
N: What? (Laughing). What time is the dance over?   
  
H: The coronation is at 11:30. So I guess 12:00. There is a party at the hotel right outside of town. We can go there for a while.   
  
N: I have to be home by 12:30.   
  
H: Won't Deb let you stay out later?   
  
N: Doubt it. She has been keeping pretty close tabs on me in case Dad takes her to court for custody. If I get into trouble under her watch, she thinks that dad will use that to take me away.   
  
H: I suppose I can see her point. I guess you won't be getting me out of my dress tonight. Too bad. (Laughing.)   
  
N: Hold on. (Yelling) MOM? (No answer) MOOOMM?   
  
D: (Coming from the kitchen, Deb sees Nathan laying on the couch w/ the phone to his ear.) Are your legs broken?   
  
N: No. Why?   
  
D: Did you think that maybe instead of yelling for me, you could get your butt off that couch and come find me?   
  
H: (Hearing Deb.) GO DEB!   
  
N: Shut up.   
  
D: EXCUSE ME? Would you perfer bar or liquid soap when I wash your mouth out? (She turns to walk back to the kitchen.)   
  
H: Uh oh. I would take the bar soap.   
  
N: (Sitting up.) Mom, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Tim. Sorry.   
  
H: Tim? (Confused at what he was doing.)   
  
D: (Returning to the couch.) OK. I guess I'll hold off on the soap. What did you want?   
  
N: Can I stay at Tim's tonight?   
  
D: No.   
  
N: Why not?   
  
D: Because I let you stay out late last night.   
  
N: So what difference does that make?   
  
D: "Thanks mom for letting me stay out later last night, I really appreciate it."   
  
N: (Smiling) Thanks. Can I stay at Tim's?   
  
D: To do?   
  
N: Nothing. Sit in the hot tub and play pool.   
  
D: What time does he have to be home?   
  
N: (Pretending he is talking to Tim.) My mom wants to know what your curfew is?   
  
H: You really think that you are getting me out of my dress tonight, don't you? You should not lie to your mom.   
  
N: (Trying to ignore Haley.) 1:00.   
  
D: No drinking.   
  
N: (Innocently) Who me?   
  
D: I meant it Nathan.   
  
N: OK.   
  
D: Be here for church at 11:00 tomorrow?   
  
H: You will need to go to confess all the lies you are telling right now.   
  
N: Yeah.   
  
D: I guess.   
  
N: Thanks. (Deb leaves the room and Nathan returns to his conversation w/ Haley.) OK. I have you the whole night.   
  
H: Where we gonna sleep?   
  
N: Sleep. Who said anything about sleeping?   
  
H: Nathan, get your mind out of the gutter.   
  
N: (Laughing) Sorry. How about your house?   
  
H: My parents are home this weekend.   
  
N: I'll think of something. Leave the details to me. How are you going to get your parents to let you stay out all night.   
  
H: They think I am staying at Peyton's.   
  
N: And you are telling me that I should not lie to MY mom.   
  
H: You are a bad influence Nathan Scott.   
  
N: And you still love me.   
  
H: Yes I do. I have to get going, I have lots to do.   
  
N: OK. I will pick you up at 7:00.   
  
H: OK. Bye.   
  
N: Bye.  
  
Lucas walked out of the convenience store w/ Blake following closely behind. He was paying more attention to the ring pop that Lucas had bought him, then where he was walking.   
  
L: Come on buddy we need to get home or we are going to be late and I am going to get into trouble.   
  
B: You'll have to go to time out?   
  
L: (Smiling) Something like that. Come on. (taking Blake's little hand into his much larger hand and pulling him along.)   
  
They turned the corner and almost ran into Haley and Brooke who were coming out the door of another store.   
  
Blake: (Holding his hands up to Haley letting her know that he expected her to pick him up.) Haywee, look what I got. (Showing her the candy.) Want some?   
  
H: (Picking him up.) No thanks Blake, you can have it.   
  
Brooke: (Walked up to Luke and put her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.) Hey boyfriend.   
  
L: (Returning her kiss w/ one of his own.) Hi.   
  
Blake: (Looking at Haley and wrinkling his nose.)EWW! Luke's kissin that girl.   
  
H: I agree EWW! (Returning the same silly face to the little brown eyed boy.)   
  
Brooke: Funny tutor girl.   
  
H: Ya know Brooke, we almost made it 2 hours w/o you calling me that.   
  
L: (Surprised.) You 2 have been together for 2 hours? Were you bonding?   
  
H: Needed some advice.   
  
Brooke: Some serious style advice. You should have seen how she was going to where her hair tonight!   
  
H: Watch it Brooke.   
  
L: (Taking in the new look of his girlfriend and his best friend. Haley was wearing all her hair down, but it was curled into lots of ringlets that freely hung around her shoulders. Brooke's hair was completely pulled back except for a few pieces that fell down on the side of her face. They both had their nails done and were wearing more make up then usual, but they were not overly made up.) You look really good! (Looking at Brooke)   
  
H: Thanks, what am I, chopped liver?   
  
(Luke was starting to say something, but Brooke interupted.)   
  
B: You should see me w/ my dress on.   
  
L: Wish I could.   
  
B: So I take it that you being out of the house right now is not because you got ungrounded.   
  
L: Nope. Just a tempory pass. I have to be home (Looking at Brooke's watch.) like five minutes ago.   
  
B: I did a pretty good job w/ Haley didn't I? She wanted to look really good for her all nighter w/ Nathan.   
  
L: (Raising an eyebrow and looking at his friend, he shifted into big brother mode.) Really?   
  
H: (Glaring at Brooke.) Remind me never to tell you anything.   
  
B: I didn't know it was a secret.   
  
H: It wasn't, I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea.   
  
B: I think we all have the right idea. Nathan is getting lucky tonight.   
  
H: Didn't you say that you were late for a tanning appointment? (trying to change the subject.)   
  
B: Oh, that's right, I forgot. (Looking at Luke.) I gotta go baby. (Giving him a quick kiss)   
  
L: Bye. Don't have too much fun tonight!   
  
B: Not possible w/o you there. (Brooke disappears around the corner.)   
  
L: (Turning back to Haley) Haley...   
  
H: (She interupts.) Luke, if you are going to lecture me, save it.   
  
L: Are you going to have sex w/ him tonight?   
  
H: Lucas, (She tilts her head towards Blake.)There are 2 year old ears here.   
  
L: He does not know what I am talking about. Are you?   
  
H: Don't you think that is a pretty personal question?   
  
L: I thought we told each other everything?   
  
H: We do.   
  
L: Well?   
  
H: Have you been w/ Brooke?   
  
L: (w/o hesitation.) No!   
  
(Haley really did not think that he would have answered that, but then again she also thought for sure that him and Brooke had already had sex. Especially considering Brooke's reputation.)   
  
L: I answered. Now your turn.   
  
H: (Nervously switching Blake from one hip to the other.) I don't know. Maybe.   
  
L: Shaking his head.) Is he pressuring you Haley?   
  
H: NO! I just really love him and I think I am ready to take it to the next level.   
  
L: (He was trying to keep himself in control. He didn't want to give Haley the double standard. Luke knew that if it was not for the fact that he has been grounded, that him and Brooke most likely would have had sex already. It was just a matter of time. God how he hated the thought of her w/ his brother, but he loved his best friend and he needed to support her.) Just don't let him make you feel like you have to.   
  
H: He's not Luke, I swear.   
  
L: Be careful. Unless of course you are ready to have one of those full time. (referring to the little boy that she was holding.)   
  
H: (Handing Blake back to Luke, trying to avoid the sticky mess he was making.) I will be careful, because I am no where near ready for that.   
  
L: OK. I should go, I'm going to get my butt chewed for being late.   
  
H: OK. Thanks Luke.   
  
L: For?   
  
H: Not freaking out on me.   
  
L: Believe me, it's taking a lot of will power.   
  
H: I know, and I appreciate it. See ya.(starts to walk away.)   
  
L: Haley?   
  
H: (stops and turns around.) Yeah?   
  
L: You look really great. Nathan does not deserve you.   
  
H: (Smiling) Thanks.   
  
Blake: By haywee.   
  
H: Bye sweetie.   
  
**********************   
  
Luke opens the front door to the house and lets Blake through. He runs towards Kory sitting at the table and jumps in his lap.   
  
B: Daddy!   
  
Kory: Hey squirt. Did you have fun w/ Luke today?   
  
L: (Throwing him a wash cloth.)Watch it, he is sticky.   
  
B: We played baketball and Lucas kissed a girl.   
  
Kory: What girl?   
  
L: Brooke.   
  
K: (walking into the kitchen) Then I shouldn't even need to ask for an excuse why you are late.   
  
L: That would be Blake's fault. He needed to stop 3 times to go the bathroom on the way home. We ran into Brooke and Haley on the walk home.   
  
Blake: Sex.   
  
Karen and Kory both look at Blake, then each other and then to Lucas who was attempting to sneak out of the room.   
  
Karen: Freeze! (Lucas stops and turns towards his mom, his face bright red.) Where did Blake hear that word?   
  
L: Me and Haley were talking. I didn't think that he was listening.   
  
Karen: What were you talking about?   
  
Kory: I think that is pretty obvious.   
  
Blake: Sex.   
  
Karen: (Looking at Luke.) You fix this, you started it.   
  
L: What am I suppose to say? He's 2.   
  
Karen: Exactly. You need to watch what you are saying around him.   
  
L: (Looking at Blake.) That's not a nice word. I shouldn't have said it.   
  
B: You are naughty.   
  
L: Yep.   
  
B: Go to time out. (Blake points to the toddler size chair in the corner.   
  
L: OK. I will go to time out, but that means that you can not say that word anymore or you have to go there too. Alright?   
  
B: (Shaking his head and watching Lucas sit in the chair. He turns his dad and giggles.) Daddy, Lucas is naughty.   
  
Kory: Yep.   
  
Karen: (Smiling at the sight of her grown some sitting in the tiny chair.) Kory needs you to watch Blake tonight.   
  
L: (Annoyed.) Now why? I've had him all day! He's not my kid.   
  
Karen: LUCAS! (Giving the death stare)   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
Karen: "Sure Uncle Kory I would love to watch Blake again tonight. After all the trouble I have been in lately, I could use all the brownie points I can get. What time do you need me?"   
  
L: (Looking at Kory and still annoyed.) Repeating what his mom just said.   
  
Kory: 5:45.   
  
Karen: Much better. Why exactly were you and Haley talking about (spelling) S-E-X.   
  
L: Can I just tell you that it is not about me and leave it at that?   
  
K: I suppose.   
  
L: Blake can I get out of time out now?   
  
B: Yeah.   
  
L: (Getting up) I'm going to go take a nap then before I have to watch him again. (Leaves the room.)   
  
Kory: You are cruel.   
  
Karen: Why?   
  
Kory: When are you planning on telling him that you are letting him go to the dance?   
  
Karen: Soon. Let him suffer a little longer.  
  
Karen knocks on Lucas's door.   
  
L: Yeah?   
  
K: (Opening the door to find her shirtless son laying on his back on his bed.) Did you get some sleep?   
  
L: (Rubbing his eyes.) A little. You clean up pretty good. (Referring to the way Karen was dressed. She had her hair down and she was wearing a long black dress. It was fitted on the top and flowed freely from the waist, down. There was nothing fancy about the dress, but there was no mistaking that his mom looked beautiful.)   
  
K: If that was suppose to be a compliment, then thanks. (She sat down next to him on his bed.)   
  
L: So you never answered my question earlier.   
  
K: What question?   
  
L: You and Keith. Are you dating?   
  
K: (Karen looked into her son's eyes, trying to get a feel for how he might feel about her and Keith. Hoping that he was truly OK w/ it.) Yeah. But only if we have your blessing.   
  
L: I told you mom, I am fine w/ it. Just don't forget the condems. Blake is the only little kid I can handle around here for a while.   
  
K: (Smacking him on the stomach.) LUCAS! Some of the things that have been coming out of your mouth lately! You're getting really close to the soap in your mouth.   
  
L: (Laughing) I see how it is, you are the only one that gets to give the safe sex speech?   
  
K: (Raising an eyebrow.) I'm hoping that no one in this room is having sex, therefore, there should be no need for the speech. Right?   
  
L: It's a little hard to have sex, when I am not even allowed to talk to my girlfriend on the phone.   
  
K: (Smiling.) Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time.   
  
L: Yeah, yeah. Speaking of time, do you think I can go out tomorrow for a while?   
  
K: You were out all afternoon today.   
  
L: Taking Blake to the park, is not what I call going out.   
  
K: What did you have in mind?   
  
L: I thought that you would let me take Brooke to a movie.   
  
K: (shaking her head no) Sorry.   
  
L: Please? A few hours.   
  
K: No Luke, you have one more week of punishment.   
  
L: Come on. What happened to my nice, understanding and forgiving mother?   
  
K: She's gone. She left the night that she got a call from the hospital saying that her son was there because he was drunk and wrecked a car. You are now stuck w/ me. The mean, stick to your grounding, check on you all the time, mother. At least for a while.   
  
L: Pretty please? (Giving the pouty lips and big eyes that worked for him when he was little.)   
  
K: (Grabbing his face between her two hands and giving him a kiss on the top of the head as she got up.) You are so cute when do that!   
  
L: So I can go out tomorrow?   
  
K: No, but you are still cute.   
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Thanks.   
  
K: One more week, you'll make it. I have to go, Keith is waiting. You need to get up soon, Kory will need to be leaving.   
  
L: Yeah. Have fun tonight.   
  
K: I will. You too.   
  
L: I'm sure that Blake will keep me entertained.   
  
K: Good night.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
*************   
  
Lucas layed on his bed for a few more minutes and then decided to get up. When he put his foot down he bumped the bottle of tequilla he had hid under his bed. He totally forgot he had plans on drinking it tonight when he was stuck at home while his friends were all at the dance. But that was before he got stuck babysitting. He got up and threw on a t-shirt and walked through the door to the kitchen. Blake was sitting at the table drinking his milk. His face and hands were covered in red sauce from the pizza he was eating for dinner. Lucas noticed the tux hanging over the back of the chair and the black shoes on the seat of the chair. There was a flower pinned to the lapel of the jacket and a clear box w/ a corsage in it. Lucas looked at Kory confused.   
  
L: What's all this?   
  
Kory: (Handing him a folded piece of paper.) Your mom left this for you.   
  
L: (opening the piece of paper he read the letter.)   
  
Luke,   
  
Your nice, understanding and forgiving mother made a short reappearance. I just couldn't make you miss this night. So get your butt dressed and go have some fun.   
  
I love you,   
  
Mom   
  
(He refolds the paper and looks at his smiling uncle.)   
  
L: How long has she been planning this?   
  
Kory: Since you were nominated for court. Hurry up and get dressed and Blake and I will drive you to the cafe. 


	33. The Dinner

Karen and Keith walked through the front door of the cafe and gasped at the unbelievable sight in front of them. Karen had helped w/ a few details of the decorating, but Deb had kicked her out around noon and said she didn't want to see her back there until after 6:00. Deb had been very busy. As they entered the cafe there was an arch to walk under that was covered in white, pink and yellow roses. Once inside, there was no resemblance to her quaint, little restaurant. All her tables had been removed and were replaced by one long, curved table that took up most of the room. Karen noticed off in a seperate corner there was one table sitting alone. It had been decorated exactly like the larger one, but was only set for 2 people. Both tables were covered w/ long, quilted, floor length, white table clothes and each chair had a matching seat cushion. There were vases of roses sitting all over the tables to match the entrance and the only lights in the place were from the white Christmas lights that were strung from the ceiling to the walls and the candles all over the tables. The cafe was absolutely gorgeous. Deb had to have spent more on the decorations for that one night, then what Karen made in the cafe in a month.   
  
D: Hi guys. (talking to Karen and Keith who were still frozen at the door of the cafe, looking around.) Please say something.   
  
Keith: WOW!   
  
Karen: It is unbelieveable Deb. You really outdid yourself. I have never seen anything like this except in magazines.   
  
D: So you really like it?   
  
Karen: That is an understatement, to say the least.   
  
Keith: How did you do all this?   
  
D: I have not been really busy lately. With Karen back from Paris I haven't worked much and Dan has stayed away since I got the court order, so I've focused my attention on this to keep my mind off my problems.   
  
Keith: (Leaning in and giving Deb a kiss on the cheek) You did a great job and you look great. (Deb was dressed in a cream colored, floor length dress. It hung perfectly over her frame. It only had one sequined strap over her right shoulder. Deb had on matching earrings and bracelet. You would never guess that there was any way that this young lady had a 16 year old son.)   
  
Dan has no idea what he is missing out on.   
  
D: (Returning the kiss on Keith's cheek) Thanks. OK you two, this is Adam (pointing to the opposite side of the room.) He is going to take your picture and then I will show you to your table. (Keith puts his arm around Karen and pulls her close and the photographer took their picture. Deb leads them to the secluded table in the corner.)   
  
Hopefully you 2 can have a few minutes of alone time before the noisy teens come in.   
  
Karen: Please, sit down and talk w/ us.   
  
D: No. This is your night. I'm here to serve. Well, me and the 2 waiters and the waitress I hired in the kitchen.   
  
Keith: You're not eating w/ us?   
  
D: Don't worry about me. (She turns and walks away.)   
  
Karen: She is so great.   
  
Keith: Yes she is and my dumba** brother is just letting her walk out of his life. But then again, why should I be surprised. It's not like it is the first time that he's messed things up w/ a great lady. (Keith reaches for Karen's hand across the table and squeezes it.)   
  
Karen: Lucas asked if we were dating?   
  
Keith: Is he OK w/ it?   
  
Karen: He said it is about time.   
  
Keith: He's right. I don't know what took us so long.   
  
Karen: We've been friends for so many years that we missed what was right in front of us for so long.   
  
(Keith gets up and pulls Karen to her feet and kisses her gently on the lips.)   
  
Karen: What was that for?   
  
Keith: Making up for lost time.   
  
Karen: In that case. (Putting her hand behind his head and pulling him in for another kiss.)   
  
Keith and Karen continued kissing w/o noticing Haley and Nathan walking through the door.   
  
H: Umm, umm, umm, (pretending to clear her throat.)   
  
(Keith and Karen pulled back and put on embarassed smiles and walked towards the teens.)   
  
H: I'm telling Lucas.   
  
Karen: (Smiling) You look so great Haley.   
  
Keith: Yeah Nathan, you better hang on to this one.   
  
N: She's not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it. (Nathan took Haley's hand and intertwined his fingers w/ hers. He just stared at her like they were the only people in the room. She was breathtaking in her pale pink dress. He checked her out from head to toe, but seemed to focus on her shoulders. He took his hand and traced his finger over the speghetti strap holding the dress on. He stopped just short of the top of her breast, finally realizing that they had company. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.)   
  
Karen: I'm telling Lucas. (copying Haley's statement from a few minutes earlier.)   
  
H: I won't tell if you don't.   
  
Karen: Deal.   
  
(Deb walks in from the back just as Haley and Nathan got their picture taken.)   
  
D: There's my handsome son. (She looked at Nathan and realized how much her 16 year old son looked like his father. Tall, dark and handsome. Those were the first qualities that attracted Deb to Dan so many years ago. The same qualities that have brought many girls to her front door looking for Nathan. Many of those girls she had not been too excited about, but Haley was different. She was sweet and kind and seemed to bring out the best in Nathan. His attitude was so much better. He was happy again. She knew that some of that was because Dan wasn't constantly on his case, but it also was because of this dark haired girl that could capture every bit of his attention just by walking in the room. This reminded her of the conversation that she really needed to have w/ him.) How about a picture w/ your mom?   
  
N: Come on mom, do we have to?   
  
D: Yep. Do you mind Haley?   
  
H: No. Go ahead.   
  
D: (Deb slipped her hand around Nathan's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. The camara flashed and Deb looked up at Nathan.) Can I have a sec?   
  
N: Why? What did I do?   
  
D: (smiling) Nothing as far as I know. Do you need to tell me anything?   
  
N: Nope.   
  
D: I just want to talk to you. (She takes his hand and looks at Haley.) I'm stealing Nathan for a minute. He'll be right back. (She leads him into the kitchen.)   
  
N: OK, What's up? (Sitting on a stool next to the sink.)   
  
D: You really care about her don't you?   
  
N: (He wasn't sure what he had thought Deb wanted to talk to him about, but he never thought it would be about Haley.) Yeah, I do. Is it that obvious?   
  
D: I see it every time you look at her.   
  
N: She's great.   
  
D: Which leads me to the conversation that I've never had w/ you and I'm sure that your dad has not either.   
  
N: (realizing where the conversation was heading and turning red in the face.) Mom...   
  
D: (holding up her hand to stop him.) I like Haley a lot. But as much as I like her, I'm not ready to be a grandma.   
  
N: Do we really need to do this now?   
  
D: No time like the present.   
  
N: I've seen the movies in school mom. We don't have to do this.   
  
D: (Walking closer to her son.) I saw all those movies too, but guess what? I still got pregnant when I was in college and only 19. Nathan, I'm not going to ask you if you have already had sex, mainly because I'm scared that I already know the answer. And as much as I want to tell you to wait until you are married, I'm probably not the best spokesperson for abstinence. I don't want to be a "do as I say, not as I do" kind of parent. So that brings me to telling you to be safe. It only takes once Nathan. One time and your life changes forever.   
  
N: I know mom.   
  
D: Do you?   
  
N: Yes. I really do. I'm not ready to be a dad. If I have sex, I will be careful. I promise. But, can you please put me out of my misery and let me go back out there?   
  
D: (Smiling) OK. Go. Be good tonight.   
  
N: Of course.   
  
Deb walks over to Karen.   
  
D: Does it scare the he!! out of you?   
  
Karen: What?   
  
D: Raising a teenage boy in this crazy world?   
  
(Just then Brooke walks through the door. Karen and Deb look at each other and then back at the red headed/brunette girl. There was definitely no question why Lucas had fallen so hard for the petite girl dressed in the very short, form fitting spaghetti strapped red dress. HOT was the only word that could be used to describe her.)   
  
Karen: What are you complaining about? Your son is dating Haley and MY son is dating her. That dress barely covers the essentials.   
  
D: Did we ever look like that at her age?   
  
K: What are you talking about? I have never looked like THAT! Anyway, aren't you suppose to be saying something profound and motherly to make me feel better about Lucas dating Brooke?   
  
D: Lucas is a smart kid.   
  
Karen: I hope so. There is no hope for abstinence is there?   
  
D: (Putting an arm around Karen's shoulder and looking at the little red dress on Brooke and then to Karen.) No.   
  
Karen: Thanks. You could have lied.   
  
Deb: I should go get them seated.   
  
Karen: OK.   
  
Nathan walked over to Haley.   
  
N: Miss me?   
  
H: Of course. What did your mom want?   
  
N: I got the whole safe sex speech.   
  
H: (laughing) Seriously?   
  
N: What's so funny? You do realize that this is the first time she felt the need for "THE TALK"?   
  
H: So you are saying that my mom thinks that I am a s1ut?   
  
N: (Nathan pulls her closer to him and puts his arms around her.) No Haley, she just knows how much I love you.   
  
H: (Smiling) I love you too. (She kisses him.)   
  
N: So do you still want to go to the party at the hotel after the dance?   
  
H: If you do.   
  
N: Yeah. I figured out our sleeping arrangements.   
  
H: Really, what? (Nathan pulled a card out of his tux pocket and handed it to Haley.) What's this?   
  
N: A hotel room key.   
  
H: (Suddenly looking down.) Oh.   
  
N: (noticing her reaction. He grabs her chin and lifts her head so she is looking at him.) Haley, we don't have to do anything. I'll be happy just to hold you in my arms all night.   
  
H: Are you sure?   
  
N: When you are ready, I will be too.   
  
H: Thanks Nathan. (She kisses him.)   
  
B: Why don't you two get a room?   
  
N: Actually Brooke...   
  
H: (Haley elbows him in the ribs. She didn't want the whole school knowing he got them a hotel room. If Brooke knew, everyone would know w/in the hour.) Nathan, don't.   
  
N: (Nathan stopped when he realized that Haley did not want him to tell Brooke and he was rubbing his side where she had just jabbed him.) Sorry, but you did not have to resort to violence.   
  
H: (Smiling) Sorry.   
  
(Brooke seemed oblivious to Nathan and Haley's conversation. She lost her balance a little and Nathan grabbed her arm to steady her.)   
  
B: Thanks Nate!   
  
H: Heels too high Brooke?   
  
B: Nope, just having a little fun w/ my date.   
  
N: Your date? I thought Lucas wasn't coming tonight.   
  
B: He's not. This is my date. (She pulls a small bottle of rum out of her purse and hands it to Nathan.)   
  
H: Brooke, are you drunk already?   
  
B: Not drunk, just happy. REALLY happy.   
  
D: (Walking up to the group of kids.) Hey guys, you ready to sit down? (Nathan hid the bottle behind his back, hoping that Deb had not seen it.)   
  
B: Sure Deb.   
  
D: Haley, can you take Brooke to the table, the places are marked, I need you boyfriend for one more minute.   
  
H: Sure. (She leads Brooke over to the table trying to keep her steady so no one knew she had been drinking.)   
  
N: Mom, we are not going to talk about sex again are we?   
  
D: (Laughing.) No. (Deb picked up a stack of trays from the small table and held them out to Nathan.) I just need your help taking these back to the waiters in the kitchen.   
  
N: (Nathan just stood there and stared at her, he did not know what to do w/ the bottle of rum still behind his back.) Can't you take them? I want to go sit w/ Haley.   
  
D: Nathan, there are too many for me to take alone. Please take them, it will only be a second of you precious Haley time.   
  
N: Fine. (He tries to grab the stack w/ one hand and almost drops them. Deb caught the trays before they crashed to the floor.)   
  
D: What was that? How about using both hands? (He just stared at her again.) Nathan, what is wrong w/ you?   
  
N: (There was no way to get out of it, he pulled the bottle out from behind his back.) It's not what it looks like.   
  
D: It looks like a bottle of alcohol in you hand.   
  
N: OK, so it is what it looks like. But...   
  
D: (Taking the bottle out of his hand and angrily interrupting him.) But nothing. Take the trays to the back and we will talk about this tonight at home.   
  
N: I'm not coming home tonight. I'm staying at Tim's, remember?   
  
D: Uh, uh. You will be home straight after the dance.   
  
N: Mom, listen...   
  
D: Another word comes out of your mouth and you will be going home now. Take the trays.   
  
(Nathan could see how pi$$ed his mom was, so he took the trays to the kitchen and then joined Haley and Brooke at the table. Nathan was really mad that Deb would not even give him a chance to explain. But he also knew that if he argued about it, he would most likely be on his way home and would have ruined the whole night not only for him, but Haley too.)   
  
N: (Angry) Really ****ing nice Brooke!   
  
B: What did I do?   
  
N: My mom found your bottle and thinks it's mine.   
  
B: She didn't take it did she?   
  
N: (Haley grabbed Nathan's hand too keep him from leaping over the table to kill her.) I can't believe you. No Brooke, she let me keep it. She told me to go enjoy myself! He11 yes she took it and chewed my .   
  
B: (Seeing how mad he was.) Sorry Nathan.   
  
N: Don't be sorry, go fix it. I can't go out after the dance because of you.   
  
B: Not getting any tonight? (Brooke really wished that she could have taken that comment back after she saw the look in Nathan's eyes.)   
  
N: **** you Brooke. You need to go talk to my mom.   
  
B: (Brooke looked over at Deb and she was talking to Karen. Most likely telling her about the alcohol that she found on Nathan. She did not look happy.) I'm not telling her when she is talking to Luke's mom. She already thinks that I am a bad influence on her "Angel" of a son.   
  
H: If the shoe fits.   
  
B: That's right, I forgot you were perfect tutor girl.   
  
H: I never said that Brooke, but Nathan is in trouble because of you and the least you could do is try to help him out. (Haley hated Brooke when she was drinking. They had gotten along pretty good that day and leave it to Brooke to ruin it by coming to the cafe drunk.)   
  
B: You two must really have big plans tonight.   
  
N: We do and so help me if you ruin them...   
  
B: Chill out Nathan, I will talk to your mom later.   
  
N: You better fix this.   
  
H: She said she will. Let's try to enjoy the dinner. OK?   
  
N: Fine.   
  
Tim and his date walked into the cafe next. Followed by Jake and Peyton. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the foursome walked in. It wasn't becuase of the pairings or the strange girl that Tim had brought that no one had ever met before, but it was Peyton. She was stunning. She had on a long black sleeveless gown that hugged her small frame. The top of the dress was cut very low, but had a strip of material decorated w/ crystals across the middle to ensure everything stayed where it belonged. There were 2 slits going up the dress on both sides. Her hair was all down, but curlier then usual. Even Nathan had to appreciate how great she looked. Deb seated them and then the door opened again. It was Lucas. He walked in and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. The first person he saw was Karen sitting w/ Keith at their own cozy table in the corner. Karen smiled at him and waved him back to his friends as he started to approach her, most likely to thank her for letting him attend. He then noticed Peyton and Haley sitting next to each other at the table. They looked awesome. Before he could take anything else in, there she was, Brooke Davis. She practically knocked him down when she ran up to him and hugged him.   
  
B: You're here. (Squeeling)   
  
L: That I am.   
  
B: How long have you known about this?   
  
L: About a 1/2 hour. (He took the corsage out of the container and pinned it on her dress.) You look amazing Brooke.   
  
B: You're not so bad yourself. Thanks for the flower.   
  
L: Actually, you will need to thank my mom, she is the one that got this all together.   
  
B: About your mom...   
  
L: What did you do?   
  
B: (Telling him what happened w/ Nathan.) I don't want your mom to hate me Lucas and I just keep messing things up.   
  
L: My mom does not hate you. But you should go talk to Deb, or Nathan is going to kill you.   
  
B: Come with?   
  
L: Sure. (Lucas takes her by the hand and leads her to the kitchen where they find Deb putting on the finishing touches to the dinner.)   
  
D: Hey guys, sorry it is taking so long, I will have the food out in a sec.   
  
L: It's OK, that is not why we came in here.   
  
D: Oh, then how can I help?   
  
B: I need to tell you something.   
  
D: What Brooke?   
  
B: The bottle that Nathan had, it was not his, it was mine.   
  
D: Nice of you to cover for him Brooke but...   
  
B: No really, I brought it. I'm sorry, it was stupid. I was just sad that I was alone and I brought it in and showed it to Nathan and then you came up.   
  
D: I see.   
  
B: You worked really hard on this night for us and I hope that you don't think b/c of this we don't appreciate it. The place is looks so great.(Brooke was rambling, she tended to do that when she was nervous. Lucas jumped in.)   
  
L: I think what she is trying to say, is that she is really sorry.   
  
D: Well I'm glad that you came and told me. Can I -assume- that the rest of you time w/ us tonight will be alcohol-free.   
  
B: Yeah.   
  
D: OK, get back out there, I'm going to get the servers going. (They turn to leave and when they get to the door, they see Karen leaving the kitchen.)   
  
B: Great, how much do you think she heard.   
  
L: Knowing my mom, all of it.   
  
B: God she has to hate me.   
  
L: I'll talk to her. Stop worrying. Lets just have some fun tonight.   
  
B: Sounds good to me baby.   
  
Deb follows them to the front of the cafe and motions for Nathan to come to the kitchen.   
  
D: I'm sorry.   
  
N: So Brooke talked to you?   
  
D: Yeah. Why didn't you tell me it was hers.   
  
N: I tried, but you told me if I said anything else I had to go home.   
  
D: I wasn't fair to you. I shouldn't have automatically -assume-d the worst.   
  
N: No, but I didn't exactly look innocent standing there w/ a bottle of rum in my hand.   
  
D: But I still should have let you talk. I'm really sorry.   
  
N: You're forgiven if I still can stay at Tim's tonight.   
  
D: I suppose you can do that.   
  
N: OK.   
  
D: Go sit back down, the food is about ready.   
  
(Nathan walks out of the kitchen and heads straight to Tim instead of Haley.)   
  
Tim: What's up man.   
  
N: I need a favor.   
  
T: Anything.   
  
N: My mom thinks that I am staying at your house tonight and I need you to cover for me if she asks you about it. I also told her you have a 1:00 curfew.   
  
T: I'll tell her whatever you need me to tell her. What are you doing tonight? Or should I say WHO are you doing tonight. (Looking down the table towards Haley.)   
  
N: Don't. It's not like that.   
  
T: Whatever you say man. Good luck.   
  
N: Yeah. Later. (Nathan walks back over to Haley.)   
  
They all ate and talked and when it was time to head to the dance, Deb came back from the kitchen.   
  
Deb: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and I have one more surprise, but first, I want to get a few more pictures. (Despite the groans and the few protests from the teens, Deb insisted. One by one the different groups took their turns in front of the camara. There was Lucas and his mom first followed by those 2 and Keith and then some shots of the whole group and the court were taken. When the kids started to get restless, Deb said she only had 2 more pictures that needed to be taken. She told Keith to stand in the middle and w/ a little help from Karen, they placed their sons on either side of him. Karen and Deb both smiled at the sight. It was the final picture that they were not sure that they were going to get. Deb grabbed Keith and took him from the group and there stood Lucas and Nathan. Deb told the photgrapher that they were the final picture and then took refuge by Keith and Karen. The 2 boys looked at their mothers who were looking on w/ hopeful anticipation and then they looked at each other. All eyes were on them, and you could hear a pin drop, the room was that quiet. Haley could tell that neither of the guys were going to make the first move, so she approached her best friend and boyfriend and looked at both of them.   
  
H: (she walked over to Nathan first and whispered in his ear.) The sooner you get this done, the sooner we get to the dance and to the after party. (After hearing this, Nathan smiled and let Haley push him a step closer to his older brother.)   
  
L: I don't even want to hear what you just said to him to get him to smile like that.   
  
H: Good, I wasn't planning on telling you. But I will tell you this (Whispering in Lucas's ear.) I love you, you are my bestest friend. Please do this for me. (Haley did not get the same smile out of Lucas, but what she did get was Lucas to move a step closer to his little brother. She looked from on boy to the other.) Thanks you. (She gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She walked over and joined Keith, Karen and Deb and watched as the photographer snapped a family picture that was a long time coming.)   
  
D: Haley, you have them both wrapped around your little finger.   
  
Karen: You can say that again, no one else in this room could have pulled that off.   
  
(Just as she finished the sentence, Lucas came over and grabbed Haley's hand.)   
  
L: One more picture. (Lucas stood behind her and held her around the waist. They smiled and flash went off. Nathan and Brooke both looked on and started to feel the all to familiar jealousy as they watched the best friends together. But soon all the couples were reunited and the night continued.)   
  
D: OK everyone, it's time for the last surprise. Grab you jackets and head outside. (the group all went outside to find a black, stretch SUV limo waiting for them.) OK guys, hop in, this is your ride to the dance and it will bring you back to your vehicles after. (The kids celebrated and then all piled into the car. Karen, Keith and Deb drove seperately in Deb's car.)   
  
In the limo:   
  
H: Your mom was so great for doing all this.   
  
N: (Smiling) She definitely went all out.   
  
B: Now that the parental units are out of sight... (Brooke pulls out another bottle of alcohol, this time from her jacket, and took a drink and held it up.) Anyone else?   
  
Tim: No thanks, I have my own.   
  
Sarah (Tim's date): Me too. (Both of them pulled out their own personal bottles and took drinks.)   
  
T: Share and share alike. (Handing the bottles over to Jake and Peyton.)   
  
P: I'll take some. These dances start to irritate me after a while. Maybe this will help. (She takes a shot.)   
  
J: Not me. (Passing the bottle onto Nathan.) It's hard enough getting up w/ Jenny in the morning. I don't need to be hung over on top of it.   
  
H: (Taking the bottle from Peyton she thought about taking some, but then decided against it. If she was going to make love to Nathan, she wanted to be completely sober.) No thanks.   
  
N: (Nathan really wanted a drink. He was really nervous about being w/ Haley. He has had sex w/ his share of girls, but never felt like this before. Haley was the first girl that he truly loved and he thought some alcohol should calm him down. Nathan didn't know if he should drink since Haley wasn't. He looked at Haley.) Do you mind?   
  
H: (Surprised that he would even ask her before he took the drink.) No, go ahead, as long as you're OK w/ me driving your Expedition the rest of the night. I'm not planning on being involved in any more drunk driving accidents. (Looking at her best friend.)   
  
L: How is my car anyway?   
  
H: It's fine. I love it Lucas. I'm going to talk to your mom and tell her that I think that she needs to ground you from it for another month, to make sure that you truly have learned your lesson. That way I can keep it longer.   
  
L: Very funny. Don't get too use to it Haley because 3 weeks from tomorrow that car is mine again and don't think that you are ever getting behind the wheel of it again.   
  
H: I thought we were best friends?   
  
L: We are, but that has nothing to do w/ driving my car. (Lucas had the bottle of alcohol in his hand and planned on drinking it until Haley brought up the accident. He really didn't want to risk anymore trouble. He passed.)   
  
B: Not drinking baby?   
  
L: Mom will be at the dance and if she finds out that I am drinking, she will (pauses) let's just say that Nathan will get his wish of being an only child.   
  
B: I guess that just means more for me. (She takes another drink.) 


	34. The Dance Part 1

Hey everyone thanks for the comments but i need MORE!!!! please reply let me know if you hate it....love it...anything...just write something  
  
When they arrived at the dance the kids all patiently stood in the line as couple by couple they took the stage and were introduced. Keith, Karen and Deb sat in the bleachers with the rest of the parents who had shown up to watch their kids. After about 45 minutes they were finished and a few of the chaperones helped clear the floor to start the dance. The DJ played quite a few fast songs to get the kids livened up after they got bored waiting on all the introductions. By the time the first slow dance came around, it was a welcomed rest to the teens.   
  
Keith: Can I have this dance?   
  
Karen: Of course. (taking his outstretched hand. They walked to the dance floor, but stayed clear of most of the students, they didn't want to embarass Lucas. Karen was pretty quiet and she was staring off to the side. Keith followed her gaze and saw Lucas holding Brooke really close and holding her.)   
  
Keith: Are you bored w/ my company?   
  
Karen: (Looking back to Keith) I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him.   
  
Keith: About him, or about Brooke being w/ him?   
  
Karen: How about both? (She tells Keith about the conversation she overheard Lucas and Brooke having w/ Deb about the alcohol.)   
  
Keith: Karen, Lucas was not drinking, what are you worried about?   
  
Karen: I don't know. Do you think they have had sex?   
  
Keith: Is that what this is all about?   
  
Karen: No, but that is my immediate concern. What do you think?   
  
Keith: (He studied his nephew across the gym and then looked at Brooke. He saw the way that Lucas was holding her and the way he was looking at her. It might not have been love, but it was definitely lust.) I don't know Karen, if my girlfriend looked like that when I was 16, sex would definitely NOT be out of the question.   
  
Karen: Ya know, I don't know if you or Deb are worse. Could you at least lie and try to make me feel better?   
  
Keith: Sorry. He's a smart kid, relax a little.   
  
Karen: Maybe in 6 years, when he graduates from college.   
  
Keith: You will ALWAYS worry about him. It's part of your job.   
  
Karen: Yeah, I know. I just hate who he has become lately.   
  
Keith: Time Karen. He will come around.   
  
*************   
  
B: I'm glad you could come tonight.   
  
L: Me too. I can't believe mom gave in.   
  
B: Speaking of your mom, (Tilting her head in the direction of Karen and Keith dancing.) She's watching us.   
  
L: (Luke looked over in the direction of Brooke's head and saw his mom.) I almost forgot she was here. (He pulled back from Brooke a little, feeling self conscience about his mom seeing them dance.)   
  
B: What, we can't slow dance anymore?   
  
L: Yes Brooke, but it is my mom. It's a little weird.   
  
B: Yeah, I guess. It's hard to get use to your mom. I mean she really loves you. My parents could not care less about me.   
  
L: (Luke pulled her close again, to console her. Brooke acted like it didn't bother her about her parents, but he knew deep down it hurt her.) I'm sorry sweetie.   
  
B: Thanks. (She quickly wiped away the tear before it escaped her eye.) So you going to the big after party tonight?   
  
L: Probably not. All the trouble I have been in lately bought me a 12:30 curfew. I don't want to push it.   
  
B: Maybe if you are a good boy tonight, your mom will let you off the last week of being grounded.   
  
L: Stranger things have been known to happen.   
  
*********   
  
After a few more songs Brooke excused herself to go to the bathroom and Lucas noticed his mom sitting at a table w/ a few other parents. Keith was dancing w/ Deb.   
  
L: Wanna dance?   
  
Karen: Not embarassed to be seen w/ your mom?   
  
L: Never (taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.)   
  
K: You sure Brooke can do w/o you for this long?   
  
L: She'll live.   
  
K: Having a good time?   
  
L: Yeah. Thanks for letting me come.   
  
K: I'm just a softey.   
  
L: It's about time that you cut me some slack!   
  
K: Just tonight! You are finishing the rest of your punishment. (lightly poking him in the chest)   
  
L: (Smiling) I figured.   
  
K: How you getting home tonight?   
  
L: The limo is taking us back to the cafe and Brooke's car is there... (he waited for his mom's reaction.)   
  
K: (Karen's face hardened and she started to raise her voice.) Damn it Lucas, Brooke has been...   
  
L: (Interupting her)...drinking and I would never even think about getting in the car w/ her that way and I won't let her drive home either. I also know that I still don't have driving priveleges, so I guess we are walking home. (Karen smiled, realizing that Luke was playing her.) You testing me mom?   
  
K: Just making sure that you learned your lesson the last time.   
  
L: Of course.   
  
K: If you 2 decide you want a ride call me.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
K: Brooke looks...   
  
L: HOT!   
  
K: Yeah.   
  
L: (Seeing the concern on his mom's face.) Quit worrying!   
  
K: You think you know me soooo well!!!!   
  
L: So you're trying to tell me that you are not worried?   
  
K: Shush. Just be careful!   
  
L: I will.  
  
Nathan was standing outside the bathroom waiting for Haley to come out.   
  
N: (Seeing her come out the door.) It's about time James! Did you fall in?   
  
H: (Smiling) First, I did not know that you were waiting for me and second, if you had any idea what it was like to get these panty hose on, you would not be saying a word.   
  
N: (grabbing her hand, Nathan pulled Haley into a nearby janitor's closet. He didn't bother turning on a light. Haley did not know it, but this was not the first time that Nathan had been in this closet. He knew his way around. He pulled the apprehensive Haley along.) Trust me.   
  
H: Nathan what are we doing?   
  
N: (Nathan grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and carefully place her on the small table against the back wall.) I might not know what it's like to put those panty hose on, but I would like to find out what it is like to take them off. (The alcohol was beginning to take over Nathan's mouth and he was hoping that he did not scare Haley off.)   
  
H: (Haley was glad the lights were off so Nathan could not see her blush.) In your dreams hon.   
  
N: Can't blame a guy for trying. (Nathan slowly slid his hands up the side of her body. He gently took her face in his hands and brought her into a kiss.) I love you Haley James.   
  
H: (She reacted to the kiss and opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue meet hers.) I love you too. (Pulling back to catch her breath.)   
  
N: (Nathan moved his hips between her legs to get closer to her. Haley wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles. She brought her arms around his neck and started the kissing again. Nathan was a little surprised by Haley's aggressiveness. They had done a lot of kissing in the last few weeks, but it was always Nathan trying to advance beyond that and it was always Haley stopping him. Nathan thought that maybe tonight really would be the night. Nathan pulled his mouth away from hers and slowly kissed her cheek, then nibbled her ear and then continued down her neck, shoulder and then right about her breast. Haley was getting caught up in the feelings that she was having, but when he reached the material on her chest, she guided his lips back to hers. They kissed again for several minutes before Nathan's hand started to move up from her waist to her stomach and then breast. He moved his hand over the fabric that was covering it. He expected her to stop him, but instead she groaned in approval. Nathan's hand continued to the strap of her dress and slid it down her shoulder and then slipped his hand under the material. Haley put her hand on top of his, not to remove it, but to guide him, enjoying his touch.)   
  
H: Nathan (she wispered in his ear.)   
  
N: (Pulling back) Are you OK?   
  
H: Don't stop. (She started to untuck his shirt from his pants and found her hands roaming around his chest and back. She slowly slipped her hand into the back of his pants just below the waist band and then slid it around to the front. This time it was Nathan who moaned. She started unbuttoning his pants and inresponse his hand went under her dress and ran slowly up her leg, first on the outside and then to her inner thigh.)   
  
N: I need you Haley.   
  
H: I'm ready Nathan. (Breathless)   
  
(Just then the door opens and a flood of light rolled in from the hall.)   
  
In the Janitor's closet.   
  
N: I need you Haley.   
  
H: I'm ready Nathan.   
  
Just then the door opens and a flood of light comes in from the hallway. Nathan and Haley both looked towards the door but since their eyes had not adjusted to the light, they could not tell who was standing at the entrance. All they could tell was that there was one person. They both were holding their breath, but they did not move. Nathan still his pants undone and Haley's dress straps were down to her elbows, bringing the top fo her dress w/ them, leaving her exposed from the waist up. Nathan tried to block the intruder's view of his girlfriend. By the time their eyes adjusted to the light, the person had come in the room and shut the door behind them. Before the person flipped on the light, Haley's life flashed before her eyes. What if it was Karen? How would she ever face her again? Even worse, LUCAS. She was about to have sex w/ his brother in the janitor's closet. What was he going to think of her. All Nathan could think of was that his mom was chaperoning the dance, what if it was her that was standing there? She just had "The Sex Talk" a few hours ago. Now he was in a closet, at school, none the less, w/ his girlfriend. She would kill him.   
  
Just then the light flipped on. 


	35. The Dance Part 2

OK... So I get it now... i ask for reviews chapter after chapter and get nothing... add a little making out scene in the janitor's closet and a cliff hanger and the replies just come rolling in...i have a perverted fan base...that's OK... I will take what i can get... anyway i will now put you out of your misery and reveal the person at the door... but please keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
wendy  
  
******************************  
  
H: PEYTON! Thank God! (Resting her head on Nathan's relieved shoulder.)   
  
P: (A little embarrassed on what she walked in on.) Sorry to interrupt, but everyone is looking for you 2. They are about to announce court. I figured you might be in here. (Giving Nathan a knowing glance.)   
  
N: We will be right out. Thanks Peyton.   
  
(Peyton slips out the door.)   
  
H: (She quickly pulls up her straps and pushes Nathan gently back to get off the table.) I can't believe that just happened!   
  
N: (He had his back to her, to give her privacy to get dressed. When Nathan finished tucking his shirt back in and buttoning his pants he turned back around and found Haley w/ her hands covering her face and her shoulders were moving up and down. He took her and held her tight.) I'm so sorry Haley. I swear when I brought you in here I had no idea that it was going to go as far as it did. I never wanted our first time to be like this. (When he was done going on, he heard Haley make a noise that sounded like a laugh. He pulled her away from him and saw the smile on her face and she started to giggle outloud.)   
  
H: How embarrassing. (laughing so hard tears were now running down her face.)   
  
N: God Haley, I thought you were crying.   
  
H: I felt like I was going to when I didn't know who opened the door, but now it's just...   
  
N: ...Something we will never forget. I'm glad it was Peyton.   
  
H: Speaking of that, can I ask why she would think of looking for you in here? Can -assume- that you are not the first girl you've brought in here?   
  
N: Haley we better go...   
  
H: Nathan, answer me.   
  
N: Do I have to?   
  
H: I'm not leaving until you do.   
  
N: How about if I told you that you are the only girl I brought in here that I was madly in love w/? (Hoping she would leave it at that.)   
  
H: (smiling) You're off the hook for now. (Kissing him. She spun around.) Is everything where it should be?   
  
N: You look beautiful.   
  
H: (Straightening his tie.) We better go.   
  
(They both sneak out the door, w/o anyone else noticing.)  
  
Peyton walked up and rejoined the rest of the court candidates as they waited for the DJ to introduce them to the rest of the student body.   
  
B: Why can't we walk up w/ our dates?   
  
Principal: Because not everyone is dating someone that is also on the court.   
  
B: But I am and I want to walk w/ my boyfriend.   
  
Principal: Ms. Davis, I would really appreciate your cooperation. It's only one dance and then you can rejoin Mr. Scott. Has anyone found Nathan and Haley?   
  
Peyton: Yeah, I did. They are on their way.   
  
Prin: Good. Well we have everyone lined up, so they will just have to walk together at the end of the line.   
  
B: I see how it is. They show up late and THEY get to walk together.   
  
Prin: Please Brooke, bear w/ me. Ok, so Jake you are w/ Karly, Brooke w/ Tim, Lucas you're w/ Peyton, Haley will walk w/ Nathan (The principal continued down the list of students to make sure everyone was aware of who they would be standing w/. As he finishes, Nathan and Haley walk up.)   
  
L: Nice of you 2 to join us.   
  
N: (Looking @ Haley and noticing that she was avoiding looking at Lucas.) Umm, Haley wasn't feeling well, so she went to the restroom. I waited for her to make sure that she was OK.   
  
L: That's funny, Brooke checked the bathroom and didn't find either of you. Are you OK now?   
  
H: Yeah. Time to go. (Thankful that the students were entering the gym.)   
  
Prin: OK everyone it is time. After the king and the queen are crowned, they will take the floor for a song. Once they have started the dance, the rest of the court can join them. And please, (Looking at Brooke.) please dance w/ the person you are walking w/.   
  
(All of the kids were introduced couple by couple. They were led past the bleachers, where all the parents were sitting taking non stop pictures. Lucas winked at his mom as he walked by.)   
  
Keith: (Turning to look at Karen) You have a good lookin' son Kare. (seeing the tears.) Why are you crying?   
  
Karen: (almost in a whisper) My baby.   
  
Keith: He's hardly a baby.   
  
Karen: And that's why I'm crying! Where did the years go?   
  
(Keith put his arm around Karen's shoulders to comfort her. Nathan was introduced and as he walked by, he flashed Deb one of his million dollar smiles. Keith looked at her and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks too.)   
  
Keith: Not you too?   
  
Deb: He's so grown up! Before I know it he will be off at college.   
  
Keith: (He pulled Deb closer to hm and put his arm around her shoulders too.) Remind me not to sit near either of you at graduation.   
  
Principal: Good evening everyone. Thanks for coming, we had a great turn out tonight. I am about to announce the winners of tonight's Winter Winderland Dance. The royalty and their court will have a dance and then the rest of the student body can join them for the final dance of the night. So w/o any further suspense, the Winter Wonderland king for 2004 is Nathan Scott. The students went crazy applauding and Nathan hugged Haley.   
  
H: Congratulations sweetie.   
  
N: Thanks.   
  
Nathan then made his rounds and hugged all the girls on the court and shook the hands of all the guy, including Lucas. The Principal put the crown on Nathan's head. Deb was crying harder now and Keith and Karen were both laughing at her.   
  
D: Stop laughing.   
  
Karen: (Hugging her.) Congratulations Deb, you have a great kid.   
  
D: Thanks.   
  
Keith: Looks like you are not the only proud parent here tonight. (Pointing in the direction of the door across the gym.)   
  
Deb: Dan? (She saw him clapping and then swore he wiped away a tear, but before she could be sure, he shook his head, smiled and walked out the door.)   
  
Principal: OK, the queen for 2004 is Peyton Sawyer! (the crowd applauded as Peyton hugged everyone on the court.)   
  
P: I'm sorry Haley. I really wanted you and Nathan to win.   
  
H: Don't be sorry Peyton, I'm happy for you. Go, they are waiting for you.   
  
Peyton walked to the center of the stage and joined Nathan. The principal crowned her and gave her a dozen roses.   
  
Principal: Tree Hill High, I present to you King Nathan Scott and Queen Peyton Sawyer.   
  
Again everyone clapped as Nathan led Peyton to the center of the gym for their dance.   
  
P: I know that we broke up and YOU know that we broke up, but did we forget to tell the school?   
  
N: I think so. But, if it was not going to be Haley, then I am glad it was you that won.   
  
P: (Smiling) You're just saying that so I don't open my mouth about what I saw in the closet.   
  
N: (Laughing) No, I mean it. But, I would appreciate it if you didn't saw anything to anyone.   
  
P: Can I give you some advice?   
  
N: Should I be scared?   
  
P: No. Don't mess up w/ Haley.   
  
N: Thanks for the vote of confidence.   
  
P: Have you forgotten who you are talking to? I dated you for over a year. You have a history of being a jerk.   
  
N: Yeah I know. Have I ever apologized to you for being a jacka$$?   
  
P: No. But it's not like I was the easiest person to get along w/.   
  
N: True, you could really be a...   
  
P: (Playfully hitting him.) Watch it.   
  
N: (laughing) Kidding. I know that we had some rough times Peyton, but I cared a lot about you. I still do. I'm glad that we are still able to be friends. I'm glad that we can still talk like this.   
  
P: I care about you too Nathan. I'm always here for you. (trying to get off the serious subject.) Umm Nathan?   
  
N: Yeah?   
  
P: The janitor's closet? I know that WE spent some time in there, but not for her first time.   
  
N: (feeling bad.) I know, I'm glad you walked in when you did. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I have a room at the hotel for later tonight.   
  
P: (Smiling.) That's a much better idea. Did they give you 2 room keys?   
  
N: Yeah.   
  
P: Give me one.   
  
N: Umm Peyton, I know that we had good times in bed, but I don't think that Haley is ready for a threesome...   
  
P: You deserve to be slapped for that one. Trust me and give me the damn key. After you get to the party, stay out of your room for an hour. OK?   
  
N: OK? You gonna fill me in?   
  
P: No, just think of it as a favor from one friend to another.   
  
N: OK.   
  
Since Peyton was Lucas' partner and Nathan was Haley's it left them alone as the king and queen took the floor. Lucas walked over to Haley.   
  
L: So, how about a dance w/ your best friend?   
  
H: I thought that you would never ask. (She takes his hand as he leads her to the gym floor.)   
  
L: You feeling better?   
  
H: (Looking at him confused.) Yeah, why?   
  
L: Because Nathan said that you were not feeling well, REMEMBER?   
  
H: (Looking away) Oh yeah. I'm fine now.   
  
L: You were never a good liar. You gonna tell me where you and Nathan really were?   
  
H: Are you sure that you want to know?   
  
L: Does it involve kissing my brother?   
  
H: Mayyyybee.   
  
L: OK, I don't want to know.   
  
H: Admit it Luke, you're getting use to the idea of me and Nathan together.   
  
L: Don't push it Hales. I tolerate the idea, that doesn't, in any way, mean I like it.   
  
H: I'll take what I can get.   
  
L: New subject.   
  
H: Your Mom and Keith?   
  
L: Yeah. Have you seen them together tonight?   
  
H: Yes, they are so cute!   
  
L: I guess.   
  
H: Are you not OK w/ it Luke?   
  
L: Yeah, I am, it's just weird ya know. As much as we all have joked about it and everything, it still takes a little getting use to.   
  
H: Wait till they get married and move in together. (Smiling)   
  
L: Great! Then I will have 2 people to catch me at everything I do wrong.   
  
H: Speaking of, how are you and your mom getting along?   
  
L: OK. We've been bonding a lot lately since I have been confined to the house. She's getting off my case a little bit, but I'm still grounded.   
  
H: That s****. So, no movie night again tomorrow night?   
  
L: Probably not if I ask, but maybe if you just show up...   
  
H: No, I'm not going to get on her bad side.   
  
L: You won't. She loves you Hales. She can't say no to you. She will let you stay. Just come over about 7:00. Please? I miss our talks.   
  
H: OK. I'll do what I can.   
  
L: Thanks. (Gets quiet.)   
  
H: (After a little while of silence.) You OK? (Luke shakes his head yes.) Somehow I don't believe you.   
  
L: I should be right?   
  
H: You don't know if you are happy?   
  
L: I have you, Brooke, Mom, Keith and basketball, but...(Stops and looks away.)   
  
H: (Turning her head towards her) What Luke?   
  
L: Forget it, it's nothing. (A tear rolls down his cheek.)   
  
H: Lucas, talk to me. You have never held anything back from me. What is upsetting you.   
  
L: That's just it, I don't know Haley. Did you see who was here for the coronation?   
  
H: Lot's of people. Anyone in particular?   
  
L: Dan. He came in and watched Nathan and then left. Never even looked at me.   
  
H: Lucas, He's an :). He always has been and always will be.   
  
L: But he's my father. What did I do to make him hate me?   
  
H: God Lucas. Stop! You didn't do anything to make him hate you. Where is this all coming from? I have never heard you like this. He has been your father your whole life, why is this all coming out now?   
  
L: I don't know. It's always been there. But it just seems lately that all these feelings are coming to the surface. It's been really bad since basketball started. It use to be that I might run into Dan a few times a year and I could usually avoid him, but now I see him all the time. He comes to the games and it is not like I can just leave. I don't know Haley, I'm struggling lately.   
  
H: Have you talked to your mom about this?   
  
L: A little, but not a lot. I know how she feels about him and she is worried about me the way it is. I don't want to add to the stress.   
  
H: Lucas, your mom loves you. Talk to her.   
  
L: I'll think about it. I'm sorry I am doing this to you tonight. We are suppose to be having fun.   
  
H: It's OK, Luke. I've known that something has been bothering you lately, I'm glad that you have finally opened up.   
  
L: I'm glad too, but no more tonight. There is one more dance. We are going to enjoy it.   
  
H: You sure you are going to be OK?   
  
L: Of course.   
  
H: (She hugs him. She can tell he is fighting to hold back the tears. She starts to cry.) I'm sorry Luke.   
  
L: (Pulling back and wiping away her tears and smiling.) I am the one that is upset right? Why are you the one that is crying?   
  
H: (Smiling) I love you Luke and I can't stand it when you are hurting?   
  
L: I know, but it helps just to talk to you.   
  
Thanks Hales.   
  
H: You're welcome. Tomorrow night we will continue this.   
  
L: It's a date.   
  
H: You going to the party tonght?   
  
L: No. I have a 12:30 curfew.   
  
H: Lucas Scott has a curfew?   
  
L: Shut up.   
  
H: Sorry. I love you Luke.   
  
L: I love you to Hales. 


	36. 3 Little Words, One Big Problem

The limo had dropped everyone off @ their cars and after a few minutes of making out Lucas pulled away and looked at his watch.   
  
L: I should go, especially if I have to walk.   
  
B: What are you talking about? My car is right here.   
  
L: You've been drinking Brooke. And my mom knows. If she finds out that I let you drive or I got in the car while you were driving, my life, as we know it, is over.   
  
B: You're mom knows that I was drinking?   
  
L: Yeah, she was walking in the kitchen when you were apologizing to Deb.   
  
B: Oh my God Luke, what did she say?   
  
L: Just not to let you drive, so I'm not letting you drive.   
  
B: But I already told you that I drive better when I am drunk.   
  
L: You really want to relive my nightmare of last week?   
  
B: (rubbing her finger lightly over the almost healed cut on his forehead that was left over from his car accident.) I guess not.   
  
L: Good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face.   
  
B: (Smiling) But at least we could catch a ride.   
  
L: (Looking around the parking lot.) There's no one left except...   
  
B: ...Nathan.   
  
L: I'd rather walk. Thanks anyway.   
  
B: Come on Luke. It's just a ride and tutor girl...   
  
L: (Interupting) HALEY!   
  
B: Ok, whatever, HALEY, will be along.   
  
L: Fine, but I'm not asking him.   
  
B: I will, let's go. (taking his hand) Hey Nathan. (yelling across the parking lot)   
  
N: (pulling away from kissing Haley) What?   
  
B: Can Luke and I get a ride?   
  
N: What's wrong w/ your car?   
  
B: Nothing. I'm just being the responsible, underage drinker.   
  
N: Luke hasn't been drinking, let him drive.   
  
B: He can't...   
  
N: Oh yeah, mommy still won't let him.   
  
L: (Getting mad.) Forget it. I'll walk. (Lucas turns and starts to walk off.)   
  
N: See ya.   
  
H: (elbowing her boyfriend in the stomach.) Nathan Scott!   
  
N: OUCH! What? (Trying to look innocent.)   
  
H: You give your brother a ride home or I am walking w/ him.   
  
N: Haley...   
  
H: (Interupting) Bye Nathan. (She turns to walk w/ Luke.)   
  
N: (Grabbing her arm.) OK Haley. I'm sorry. (Yelling to Luke and Brooke.) I'll give you guys a ride.   
  
L: Don't do me any favors.   
  
B: Come on Lucas. Let's take the ride. Look at the time.(Turning his wrist around.) You're already late.   
  
L: (Stops to consider the options.) I could ride w/ Nathan or get chewed out by my mom. Tough choice.   
  
H: (yelling at Luke.) Come on, get in.   
  
B: (Pulling Lucas) Let's go.   
  
L: Alright.   
  
(They walk to Nathan's car and get in. When they get to Luke's house, Luke and Brooke both get out.)   
  
B: Nathan, give me a sec, I wanna walk him to the door.   
  
N: Make it quick.   
  
H: Bye Luke. See ya tomorrow night.   
  
L: Bye Hales. Thanks for earlier.   
  
H: Anytime.   
  
(Brooke and Lucas walk to the house.)   
  
B: What was that all about?   
  
L: (confused) what was what all about?   
  
B: You and Haley? What were you thanking her for?   
  
L: Nothing. I just talked to her about some stuff. She was just a shoulder.   
  
B: You know you can talk to ME, right?   
  
L: I know, she just happened to be the one that was there.   
  
B: You guys have plans tomorrow? You told me I get you all to myself the first day you get ungrounded.   
  
L: I know. I'm still grounded. But Haley is going to stop over w/ some movies to see if my mom will let her come in and watch them. It's a Sunday night tradition.   
  
B: Can I come?   
  
L: Umm. I'd love you to Brooke, but you can't.   
  
B: (pouting) Why not?   
  
L: Because it is a pact that me and Haley have had for a long time. Sunday nights are ours and we can not invite anyone to come w/.   
  
B: Fine. (looking upset.)   
  
L: Are you mad at me Brooke?   
  
B: Yes.   
  
L: Why?   
  
B: Because you're MY boyfriend, but you are making plans w/ another girl and I'm not allowed to be there.   
  
L: Come on Brooke, don't be like this. It's not just any girl, it's Haley.   
  
B: (Raising her voice.) I'm perfectly aware of who the girl is Lucas. She's your frickin' shadow. Everytime I turn around she is there! At your locker talking to you, eating lunch w/ you, dancing the last song w/ you tonight, and now Sunday movie night.   
  
L: Brooke! I danced w/ you every other song. Me and Haley are just friends Brooke.   
  
B: If you're JUST friends, then why can't I come to movie night?   
  
L: Because it's just the way that is has always been. If that's what this fight is all about, we can have our own special night. We'll start our own tradition. (Not really following why Brooke was so upset.)   
  
B: That's not it!   
  
L: Then what? (Getting annoyed, his patience was wearing thin, he had enough to think about already w/o having this fight w/ Brooke.) Will you just tell me what the problem is then?   
  
B: (her voice is still raised.) I love you OK? (When she said it, she had a hard time catching her breath. She really did love him and she wanted to tell him, but she didn't mean for it to come out in the middle of a fight. Especially one that was as dumb as this one.)   
  
Lucas just stood there and stared at her.  
  
Luke just stood there staring at her. He didn't know what to say to her. He had only said "I love you" to 3 people, His mom, Keith and Haley. He cared a lot about Brooke, but he was not sure that he was to the "love" stage yet. They had only been dating for a little while. He wanted to say something, b/c he could see the look on her face and it was becoming more devastated as the seconds ticked by w/o a word from him.   
  
L: Brooke... (Nothing else would come out of his mouth. He went to hug her, but she took a step back.)   
  
B: No Luke. Forget it. I've never said that to anyone and you stand there and don't say anything. Oh my God. How stupid can I be? I gotta go.   
  
L: Brooke, wait, please! I'm sorry.   
  
B: Sorry? For what? Not being in love w/ me?   
  
L: I care a lot about you Brooke...   
  
B: ...but you don't love me. I gotta go Lucas. Bye. (She runs out to Nathan's truck w/ tears running down her face.)   
  
Lucas looked down, shook his head and walked in his front door. 


	37. After The Dance Part 1

Brooke got in the truck and wiped at the tears that were still falling.   
  
H: (Noticing the tears.) You OK Brooke?   
  
B: Yeah.   
  
H: Why are you crying?   
  
B: (Yelling) JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (Taking the bottle out of her purse and taking another drink of the alcohol.)   
  
H: Sorry I asked.   
  
********************   
  
Luke walked in and tried to be as quiet as possible. He was hoping that his mom was already asleep so he could avoid the lecture on being 20 minutes late. When he closed the door, the lamp switched on in the living room.   
  
L: F@*k! (turning and expecting to see his mom)   
  
Kory: Hi to you too!   
  
L: Sorry. I thought you were mom.   
  
Kory: Yeah, I'm sure that she would have appreciated being greeted like that.   
  
L: I'm late, I figured that she was going to yell at me. Anyway, never mind that. Why are you sleeping out here?   
  
Kory: Trying to let Blake sleep. He has been sick all night and I finally got him to sleep and I didn't want to wake him by going back in there.   
  
L: Is he OK?   
  
Kory: Yeah, just a cold and a little fever. How was the night?   
  
L: (Not really wanting to talk about it.) Good. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed.   
  
Kory: OK. Good night.   
  
L: Night. (Walking by his mom's room he noticed that she was not even home yet. Luke walks in his room and falls on his bed w/o even bothering to change out of his tux. After laying there for a while and finding it impossible to sleep, he rolled off the bed and bumped the bottle of tequila on the floor. Luke grabbed the alcohol and decided to have a drink. He needed something to help him sleep. After a few shots, Lucas started to feel the effects and actually started making toasts, outloud, before each drink.   
  
L: To being the outcast on the basketball team. (Holding his glass up in the air like he was actually toasting w/ someone else. He drinks and refills the glass.)   
  
L: (repeating the geture of the last shot.) To my unbelievably sexy girlfriend. All she wanted was simple a "I love you" and I managed to mess that up.   
  
L: To my brother. You have everything that anyone could possible want, but you are still the unhappiest person I know. (Takes another drink.)   
  
L: (Refilling the glass again.) To my father. Someday, you will regret never giving me a chance. (tears are now freely flowing as he takes the drink and refills his glass again.)   
  
L: (Holding the glass up again.) To my f@* ked up life.   
  
(Still not able to sleep, he put the bottle on the floor and he headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He noticed that his mom was still not home and looked at the clock and wondered where she could be at 1:45 AM. As he slightly stumbled walking into the kitchen, he noticed Kory was asleep on the couch. He went to grab the chips out of the cupboard when he noticed his cell phone sitting on the charger. It was set on silent and he read the display and it said 22 missed calls. He had not checked the phone since his mom took it away a week ago. He picked it up and flipped through the #'s on the caller ID. The most recent ones were from tonight, from Haley and Peyton's cell phones.   
  
Kory: Hey, your mom sees you on that thing, she gonna tan your hide.   
  
L: Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. (He takes the phone to his room.)   
  
Haley was the first message:   
  
Hey Luke, it's me. Brooke was pretty upset when she got to the truck, but she wouldn't talk to me. I just wanted to make sure that you were OK. I guess it was dumb to call you since you are grounded from your phone, so I guess I will just talk to you tomorrow. Love ya.   
  
Peyton was the next message:   
  
Lucas, it's Peyton. Umm just calling to see where you are at. Brooke's really drunk and crying and all she will say is that she messed things up w/ you. I really think you need to get to this party. I am worried about her. OK. Bye.   
  
Lucas changed out of his tux, grabbed his phone and jacket and headed out the back door. 


	38. After The Dance Part 2

The hotel they went to was on the edge of town. It was an older building and all of the rooms opened up to the parking spaces outside. It was a perfect location for a bunch of drunk teenagers to have a party. A Tree Hill High student had a cousin that was working that night and made sure that the four rooms reserved for the party were at the far end of the hotel to ensure as little disturbance as possible to the few other guests that were staying there also. There was a keg in all 4 of the rooms and the music was blaring. When Haley parked Nathan's truck, Brooke practically jumped out. She headed straight for the closest room and helped herself to the beer. She was still upset about what happened w/ Luke, so she just decided that she would drown her sorrows. As she was filling her cup, someone walked up behind her and whistled.   
  
B: (turning around) What do you want Tim?   
  
T: Just checking out that dress.   
  
B: Well, please put your eyes back in your head.   
  
T: Can't I look?   
  
B: As long as you don't touch.   
  
T: It wasn't too long ago that you didn't mind me touching.   
  
B: Don't remind me.   
  
T: Please, you enjoyed it and you know it!   
  
B: (sarcastic) Yeah Tim, it is always great having sex w/ a drunk guy.   
  
T: Must not have been too bad, because it's not like it only has happened once.   
  
B: Not anymore, I have a boyfriend.   
  
T: (Laughing) Lucas? Give me a break. You go from a man to a boy.   
  
B: A man? Tim, did you forget that I have seen you naked? I may have been drunk, but I do remember that you are far from a man.   
  
T: (Putting his hand over his heart and pretending to be hurt.) OUCH! Ok Brooke, I can take a hint. I'll leave you alone. But hey, when you get tired of the keg beer, let me know, I have some better stuff in my car. Come find me.   
  
B: (Taking a drink out of her cup) I might have to take you up on that offer, this stuff s****. (She turns and walks away.)   
  
Haley and Nathan followed Brooke to the keg and witnessed the conversation between her and Tim. When Brooke left, Haley turned to Nathan.   
  
H: I can't believe that she slept w/ THAT!   
  
N: (smiling) He's not THAT bad Haley.   
  
H: He's a pig.   
  
N: Ya know Haley, if I would have said that about your best friend, you would have decked me. How come it is OK for you to talk trash about MY best friend?   
  
H: Because I don't like Tim.   
  
N: Oh, and I LOVE Lucas.   
  
H: OK. Point taken. Sorry. Speaking of best friends...(She dials her cell)   
  
N: Are you calling Lucas again?   
  
H: I'm worried about him.   
  
N: I got that the first five times you tried to get a hold of him. I don't think that he is going to answer. Anyway, you heard Brooke, she told Tim that she had a boyfriend, so they must not have broken up. Knowing Brooke, she was probably just being over dramatic.   
  
H: I know, you are probably right. Just let me leave him a message in case he checks his phone and then I am all yours.   
  
N: (Pulling her close.) I like the way that sounds.   
  
Haley leaves Lucas a message and Nathan grabs a beer for both of them.   
  
N: (Handing her the glass.) Here ya go.   
  
H: No thanks. I'll just grab a soda from the vending machine. I'll be right back.   
  
N: OK.   
  
Haley walks out the door and runs into Peyton coming out of a room and she pulls the door shut quickly behind her as she exits.   
  
H: What's in there? I thought the party is only in the last four rooms?   
  
P: It is. This room isn't part of the party.   
  
H: (Her eyes getting big.) You and Jake?   
  
P: NO! Do you think I sleep w/ everyone?   
  
H: (Smiling) sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to imply...   
  
P:...(smiling) it's OK. (trying to change the subject so she doesn't ask again what she was doing in the other hotel room.) Have you seen Lucas?   
  
H: Earlier. We dropped him off at home.   
  
P: I just called him and left him a message. Do you know what is wrong w/ Brooke?   
  
H: All I know is her and Luke were fine before she walked him to his door and when she got back to the truck, she was in tears, but she wouldn't say why. I called Lucas too, but I don't think his mom has given him back his cell yet.   
  
P: I wonder what happened?   
  
H: Don't know, but I better get back to Nathan. We'll find out tomorrow what drama took place between those 2. See ya Peyton.   
  
P: Bye Haley. Have fun tonight. (getting a big smile on her face.)   
  
H: What do you know?   
  
P: Nothing. I gotta go find Brooke. (running before Haley could ask anything else.)  
  
Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap. She was on her 3rd can of soda and Nathan had about twice that # in beers. Both of them were nervous anticipating what the rest of the night had in store for them. Haley leaned back against Nathan's chest.   
  
N: You tired?   
  
H: A little. It's been a busy day. You're not?   
  
N: Nope. Some of us have this natural beauty and didn't need to get up so early to get ready this morning. (smiling)   
  
H: (suddenly sitting up and looking at him.) Ya know, you are pretty stuck on yourself.   
  
N: But just look at me, how can you argue?   
  
H: Oh my God Nathan! How much more conceited can you get?   
  
N: (Laughing) I'm kidding. I'm sure there are a few guys in the world that are better looking then me.   
  
H: (Smiling) Yeah, but they probably don't have a hot girlfriend like you do.   
  
N: Now who is the conceited one?   
  
H: You've taught me well. (She kisses him. It starts out slowly and then she becomes more passionate as Nathan pulls her as close as he can get her.)   
  
Tim: Why don't you two get a room?   
  
(Haley pulls away from Nathan and sees several people laughing and staring at them.)   
  
N: I think we have an audience.   
  
H: They are just jealous.   
  
N: You ready to get out of here?   
  
H: Let's go. (She gets off his lap and grabs his hand to help him up. They leave and head in the direction of their room. They stop in front of the door that Peyton had come out of earlier.)   
  
N: (Putting the key card in the lock he pushes the door open. Once inside there was no need to turn on the light because the entire room was illuminated by candles. There were flower petals sprinkled all over the floor and the bed and there was a tray of fresh strawberries surrounding a bowl of whipped cream. There was a bucket filled w/ ice and champagne and there was soft music playing from the portable stereo in the corner. There was an envelope and box sitting on the bed.   
  
H: It's beautiful Nathan.   
  
N: I wish that I could take the credit for it.   
  
H: Peyton?   
  
N: (Looking at her surprised.) How did you know?   
  
H: She was coming out of this room earlier tonight and she was acting wierd when I asked her about it.   
  
N: She's the only one that I told about this Haley, I promise. When she walked in on us in the janitor's closet she told me you deserved better. When I told her about the room, she insisted that I give her the key, but she wouldn't tell me why.   
  
H: She is so sweet! Why did you break up w/ her again?   
  
N: After seeing all this, I think I might have made a mistake.   
  
H: HEY!   
  
N: Kidding. She broke up w/ me and she had many good reasons. (Noticing the envelope and box, he walked over to the bed and picked up the box and handed it to Haley.) This has your name on it.   
  
Haley opened the box and inside was the crown Peyton won at the dance and a note. Haley opened it and read the piece of paper aloud.   
  
Haley,   
  
This should have been yours. You are Nathan's Queen and don't let him treat you any other way.   
  
Love,   
  
Peyton   
  
Nathan opened his envelope and took out the note. When he unfolded it, a condom fell out. Nathan and Haley both smiled and Nathan read aloud.   
  
Nathan,   
  
If you get the honor of being w/ someone as great as Haley, use this. The world is not ready for a little Nathan Scott running around, at least not yet. I'm glad that you found someone to make you happy. But damn it, when is it my turn?   
  
Love,   
  
Peyton   
  
N: You know, she's right.   
  
H: About you treating me like a Queen?   
  
N: Yeah, that, and about you making me happy.   
  
H: I love you Nathan.   
  
Hotel Room:   
  
H: I love you Nathan.   
  
Nathan kisses Haley. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and his arms are around her waist. It didn't take long for Nathan to lose his tie, jacket and shirt. He started to unzip her dress, but it got stuck.   
  
H: (laughing) Having problems?   
  
N: Do you think that this is a sign?   
  
Nathan turned her around to get a better look at the zipper. He gently tugged on the fabric that was causing the delay and pulled the piece of metal the rest of the way down. Her dress fell to the floor. Haley stepped out of the pile of material that was now laying at her feet and suddenly felt self-conscience. She was standing there naked except for the stain panties she still had on. They had gone that far earlier in the closet, but it was much lighter in the room now. She crossed her arms in front of her bare chest. Nathan sensed her hesitation. He kissed her on the neck, then the shoulder and then slowly down the curve of her back. He worked his way back up to her ear and whispered, "You are beautiful Haley." He turned her around to face him and took her hands into his and pulled her arms away from her chest. He gently worked her kisses down the front of her. With each brush of his lips on her skin he could feel her apprehension melt. On his way back up, he stopped at her chest. She ran her hands through his hair as he worked his magic. She was enjoying Nathan's every touch. Haley brought his mouth to hers, but this time the kisses became much more quick and passionate. He opened his mouth slightly to allow her tongue to meet his. She lightly bit his bottom lip and he moaned w/ pleassure.   
  
H: (Whispering) You like that?   
  
N: Uh huh. (Almost not being able to stand it.)   
  
Haley worked her kisses down his chest, over his stomach and then started to unbutton and unzip his pants. She pulled at them until they fell to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. He took her hand and lead her to the bed. Nathan folded down the blankets and guided her to lay down on the bed. He sat next to her and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream. He teased her by putting it to her mouth and then pulled it away just as her lips parted. She touched the cream to her chin and slowly drug the fruit down between her breasts to her stomach. He dipped it back in the white cream and dabbed a spot on her nose, causing her to giggle. He then traced her lips causing her tongue to lick each and every drop of the whipped cream off.   
  
N: Hey, I wanted to do that.   
  
H: You can have what's on my stomach.   
  
N: You don't need to ask me twice. (He started kissing and licking off the whipped cream. Haley was moaning and arching her back in enjoyment. Once he kissed off the last spot from her nose, Haley gently pushed him off of her. Disappointed, Nathan rolled on his back. He figured that Haley had gone as far as she had planned to. Haley sat up and grapbbed a strawberry. She turned to find that her boyfriend was watching every move that she made. She got to her knees and straddled him and sat down on top of him. She bit into the strawberry and then leaned down to share w/ Nathan. They kissed and chewed until all that was left were the juices dripping down his chin. Haley had no problem licking up the mess. Haley got off of him and slipped out of bed. Nathan sat up and put his feet on the floor and pulled her close to him.   
  
N: I love you.   
  
H: I love you too.   
  
Nathan slowly slipped down her panties over her tiny hips and let them fall to the floor. Haley grabbed the condom off the table and took it out of the package and handed it to him. She crawled back into the bed as he took off his boxers and put on the protection. He gently laid down on top of her as he pulled the covers over both of them. He looked into Haley's eyes and saw a tear roll down her cheek.   
  
N: Sweetie, are you OK?   
  
H: Yes.   
  
N: We can stop Haley.   
  
H: No Nathan.   
  
N: But you are crying.   
  
H: Happy tears.   
  
N: You sure?   
  
H: (Shaking her head yes.) Be gentle.   
  
And w/ that they made love for the first time. 


	39. After The Dance Part 3

Lucas was calling Brooke for the 3rd time and decided to leave her a message.   
  
L: Brooke, I'm sorry. I think that we really need to talk. You caught me off guard earlier and I didn't know what to say. Please call my cell when you get this message. I'm worried about you.   
  
Lucas hung up and dialed Haley's # and then disconnected the call before it rang. He remembered that she was spending the night w/ Nathan, and as much as he hated the thought, he loved Haley and didn't want to mess up the night for her.   
  
Lucas then tried Peyton.   
  
P: Hello?   
  
L: Hey Peyton.   
  
P: Hey, where are you?   
  
L: I'm outside my house. I've been trying to call Brooke and she's not answering. Do you know where she is?   
  
P: As far as I know, she is still here at the party, but I have not seen her in about an hour. She's pretty drunk. What happened between you two? She was really upset.   
  
L: I'll explain later. Is there anyway you can come get me? I need to find Brooke and try to work this out.   
  
P: I would Luke, but I've been drinking and I didn't drive anyway, Jake already went home. I'm going to have to find a ride home the way it is.   
  
L: I guess I will have to walk.   
  
P: No Luke, it's too far to walk out here.   
  
L: I have to talk to Brooke!   
  
P: Just stay there, I'll find someone to come get you.   
  
L: OK.   
  
P: Be there soon, Bye.   
  
L: Bye.   
  
Brooke was walking out of one of the party rooms and heading for the next, when she noticed Tim leaning into the open door of his car. She walked up to him just as he was starting to stand.   
  
T: Hey Brooke. Did you come to get the good alcohol? (His hands were full of 3 glass bottles of hard liquor.)   
  
B: You are really going to share?   
  
T: For the right price.   
  
B: And what would that be?   
  
T: A kiss.   
  
B: OK. (She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.)   
  
T: Not exactly what I had in mind.   
  
B: That's all you're getting. I have a ...   
  
T: (Cutting her off.) I know, a boyfriend. Funny, I haven't seen Lucas all night.   
  
B: He couldn't make it.   
  
T: Ya know what Brooke?   
  
B: What?   
  
T: If I had a girl that looked as fine as you do in that dress, I definitely wouldn't let her alone.   
  
B: I appreciate the sweet talk Tim, but you're still not getting Lucky. At least not w/ me. I love...(stopping mid sentence as she remembered the fight she had w/ Luke and feeling hurt all over again.) I'm not cheating on Lucas.   
  
T: Were you going to say that you love him?   
  
B: Forget it. You gonna share or what?   
  
T: Yeah. Go get some ice and a few cans of coke and meet me in room 120 in the bathroom and we can make some mixers and do some shots.   
  
B: OK. (She heads to the vending area and Tim heads to the room.   
  
Lucas was sitting on the front steps when a strange car pulled up in front of the house. He got up and approached the vehicle. Peyton rolled down the window.   
  
P: Hey Luke, sorry it took so long, but it took a while to find a sober driver.   
  
L: It's OK. (He gets in the back of the car, stumbling a little.)   
  
P: Walk much?   
  
L: (Laughing) Shut up!   
  
P: Luke, this is Sarah. (Pointing to the driver)   
  
L: Thanks for the ride.   
  
S: No problem. I was getting a little tired of watching all the drunks anyway.   
  
L: No sign of Brooke yet?   
  
P: I looked again before I left and couldn't find her. Maybe she headed home.   
  
L: Hey Sarah, do you mind pulling over quick. I'm not feeling so great.   
  
Sarah pulls the car to the side of the road and Lucas flies out of the car and throws up. He gets back in.   
  
P: You OK?   
  
L: Better now.   
  
P: You have the flu?   
  
L: Just a little too much to drink.   
  
P: I thought you weren't drinking tonight?   
  
L: I wasn't until I got home.   
  
P: I see. By yourself?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
Sarah pulls the car into the nearest parking spot.   
  
P: Sarah, we'll meet you in there in a few OK?   
  
S: Sure, just lock the doors.   
  
L: Thanks again Sarah.   
  
S: You're welcome. (She gets out of the car.)   
  
P: (Turning around to look at Luke.) You OK?   
  
L: I told you I am fine, just a little drunk.   
  
P: That's what I am talking about. Is it normal for you to sit @ home alone and drink?   
  
L: (Shugging.) No.   
  
P: So why tonight?   
  
L: Brooke, everything, nothing. (Leaning his head against the back of the seat.) I don't know Peyton. I'm pretty messed up right now.   
  
P: You mean drunk messed up, or in general?   
  
L: Both.   
  
P: Anything I can do?   
  
L: Right now, I just need to find Brooke.   
  
P: OK, let's go. (they both get out of the car. Peyton grabs Luke and turns him to face her.) Should I be worried about you?   
  
L: (Smiling) No. I'll be OK. But thanks.   
  
P: I wish you would talk to me.   
  
L: I will.   
  
P: When?   
  
L: Wanna do breakfast Monday before school? I'll tell my mom I have an early practice.   
  
P: Sure.   
  
L: Meet me @ McDonald's @ 7:00.   
  
P: Sounds good. Let's go find your girlfriend.   
  
Peyton and Lucas went from one room to the next not having any luck locating Brooke. Finally in the last room, someone thought they saw her go into the bathroom. Peyton headed in that direction and Lucas was close behind. Peyton knocked on the door and got no response. She knocked again and still nothing. She tried the door handle and it was unlocked. She turned it and pushed it open.   
  
P: Brooke are you...Oh my God!   
  
Brooke and Tim were kissing and they stopped at the sound of Peyton's voice. Brooke was sitting on the counter next to the sink and Tim was standing between her legs. Both of them were shirtless. For what seemed like minutes, everyone stood there, frozen. Then Lucas turned around, and w/o a word, walked out of the room. Nathan was laying on the bed holding Haley tightly in his arms. He gently kissed her on the cheek and she rolled over to face him and kissed him on the lips and smiled. 


	40. Pillow Talk

Nathan was laying on the bed holding Haley tightly in his arms. He gently kissed her on the cheek and she rolled over to face him and kissed him on the lips and smiled.   
  
N: Are you OK? You've been sort of quiet since ...(pausing to find the right words to describe the most amazing sex he has ever had.)   
  
H:...Since we made love? (Finishing his sentence.)   
  
N: Yeah. I didn't hurt you did I?   
  
H: (Shaking her head.) No Nathan. It was perfect. (She felt so safe in his arms and she nuzzled in closer to him and rested her head on his chest.)   
  
N: Why so quiet then?   
  
H: Just thinkin'   
  
N: You gonna share those thoughts?   
  
H: For a kiss.   
  
N: I think I can handle that. (He kisses her on the lips and then her chin, neck, chest and stomach. Before he got any further south, Haley pulled him back up to her lips.)   
  
H: Excuse me, I believe we were talking.   
  
N: (Smiling) Sorry. That's right, you were going to tell me what you were thinking about.   
  
H: I've just been thinking how crazy things have been the last few weeks. I hated you 2 months ago.   
  
N: HATED!? That's such a strong word. How about disliked?   
  
H: No, HATED, is the right word.   
  
N: Thanks!   
  
H: Don't act like I didn't have a reason. You were torturing my best friend.   
  
N: We were just having a little fun.   
  
H: At Lucas's expense. And you guys were cruel.   
  
N: (Feeling bad about how hard they had been on his brother.) Yeah, I guess we were jerks. What was the point of this conversation again?   
  
H: I just can't believe how much I ha...(Stopping herself when she saw Nathan cringe at the thought of her saying that she had hated him again.)...I just can't belive how much I really DISLIKED you (Nathan smiled)and now I can't believe how much I really love you.   
  
N: I love you too Haley.   
  
H: I was so nervous all day about being here tonight.   
  
N: Me too.   
  
H: (Looking surprised.) You?   
  
N: Yeah. Why are you so shocked?   
  
H: Well, I was nervous about this being my first time and I know that you are far from a virgin...   
  
N: (interupting) God Haley! You make it sound like I screw everything w/ 2 legs.   
  
H: Don't you? (laughing)   
  
N: That hurts. I'm leaving. (Not really mad, but he figured that if she thought that he was, she would stop him and try to make it up to him. The least he would get was a make out session. He started to roll out of bed, but Haley did not make a move to stop him.) Aren't you going to try to persuade me to stay?   
  
H: Nope.   
  
N: You are heartless. You make a rude comment like that and you don't even care that I am mad.   
  
H: You know I was joking and I had my selfish motives about you getting out of bed.   
  
N: What?   
  
H: When you got up I was not going to share the blankets and your clothes, ALL you clothes, are across the room. So, I would have had a very nice view as you walked over there. THEN, I would have stopped you.   
  
N: Haley, I know that I am hot, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.   
  
H: And Mr. Conceited is back.(Nathan lays back down next to her.) So why were you so nervous?   
  
N: First, I really haven't been w/ THAT many girls and you really are the first girl I have loved. I also knew it was your first time amd I wanted to make sure that it was unforgettable.   
  
H: (Smiling) It was not only unforgettable, but it was unbelievable! I was so scared, but you put me at ease and you were so gentle and caring.   
  
N: You weren't so bad yourself sweetie. Wanna do it again?   
  
H: We're talking.   
  
N: I can do both. (Starts to kiss her again.)   
  
H: (Pushing him off her.) Down boy. Peyton only gave us one condom.   
  
N: You don't think that I brought any?   
  
H: You were pretty sure that we were having sex tonight huh?   
  
N: Not so much SURE as HOPEFUL. And better safe then sorry right? So should I get one? You will get to see me naked when I walk over to my pants. (Looking at her hopeful.)   
  
H: Don't get me wrong, I would love to see you naked, but can we sleep for a while?   
  
N: Sure, I don't have to be home until 11:00 tomorrow. That gives us plenty of time.   
  
H: You are just like all the other males out there aren't you?   
  
N: What do you mean?   
  
H: Sex is on your mind all the time.   
  
N: (Smiling) Well, you are so beautiful, how can I not think about it? (Kissing her again.) Things have been pretty nuts in our lives lately, haven't they? My parents splitting up...   
  
H: You standing up to your dad...   
  
N: Me and my brother on civil terms...   
  
H: Lucas?   
  
N: (Looking at her strange.) That's the only brother I have as far as I know.   
  
H: No! Did you hear that?   
  
N: No, what?   
  
H: I swear I heard Lucas yelling.   
  
(They both sat in silencee until they heard a commotion outside the room and they each grabbed a cover off the bed and wrapped it around themselves and walked to the window to look out. They saw Lucas and Brooke facing each other and they could tell they were in a heated arguement. Tim was standing behind Brooke smiling and Peyton was standing next to Luke. There were about 15 kids watching the scene.)   
  
N: That does not look good.   
  
H: No, I should go see what is going on.   
  
N: I'll come w/.   
  
(They got dressed and walked out the door.) 


	41. The Fight

Lucas stormed out of the hotel room and into the parking lot. He couldn't believe that he just witnessed Brooke cheating on him w/ Tim. He kept walking, having no particular destination in mind, he just had to leave. Before he made it 1/2 way out of the parking lot, Peyton had caught up w/ him.   
  
P: Lucas, please wait.   
  
L: Peyton, I just need to go.   
  
P: Where Lucas? It's like 3:00 in the morning and you are drunk.   
  
L: I don't know where, just away from here.   
  
P: (Grabbing his arm to stop him.) Lucas come back w/ me and we can find Sarah and she can give you a ride.   
  
L: I want to walk. I need to cool down.   
  
P: Then I will come w/ you. I'm not letting you alone.   
  
L: I'm a big boy Peyton, I'll be OK.   
  
P: You can take a ride or you can walk, but either way, I'm coming w/ you.   
  
L: Suit yourself. (He was done arguing, he just wanted to go. He turned and started walking again, but before he took 5 steps, he was stopped in his tracks.)   
  
B: Lucas, please stop!   
  
L: (Lucas turned to see Brooke standing right in front of him and Tim and a few other teens were close behind.) Leave me the he!! alone!   
  
B: (Crying) I'm sorry.   
  
L: Sorry you cheated on me or sorry you got caught?   
  
B: I'm sorry I cheated on you! I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear!   
  
L: Whatever. I'm leaving.   
  
B: (grabbing his arm to stop him.) Lucas don't go!   
  
L: DON'T TOUCH ME! (Yelling and yanking his arm away.)   
  
B: Please, let me explain.   
  
L: God Brooke, It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you were doing. I don't need an explaination!   
  
B: Don't you wanna know why?   
  
L: Why? What the he!! Brooke? Let's see, maybe it's because everything that everyone had said about you is right. I never wanted to believe it Brooke, but obviously I was the idiot!   
  
B: No Lucas. I messed up. I'm drunk and I was hurt and Tim was there.   
  
L: You were hurt? I see, so now that I'm hurt, it's OK just to...to...(Grabbing Peyton and kissing her on the lips. It was a rough, angry kiss and was over before Peyton had a chance to react. Haley and Nathan were just walking up to the crowd as Lucas was pulling away from Peyton.)   
  
H: (Whispering) What was that all about?   
  
N: (Whispering back) We obviously missed something.   
  
L: So Brooke, is it OK just to kiss anyone b/c I am hurt?   
  
B: No, but earlier when I told you I loved you and you didn't say anything, it was like you ripped my heart out.   
  
L: So you thought you would get back at me by getting on Tim?   
  
B: NO! It wasn't planned. It just happened. I was sad and lonely and I figured you didn't care anyway.   
  
L: No Brooke, I didn't care at all! I've called your cell tonight and you didn't answer. Obviously I figured out why. You were a little occupied. I left you a message. Go ahead check. See how much I didn't care. I'm here now! I wanted to talk to you. I felt so bad about earlier. God Brooke you told me you loved me tonight and I walk in and find you all over another guy. I'm so glad I didn't say it back to you!   
  
B: (Sobbing) I'm SO sorry Lucas. I do love you.   
  
L: You have a funny way of showing it.   
  
B: PLEASE Lucas, I am sorry.   
  
L: Whatever. Why don't you go back and finish what you started w/ Tim. Sorry I interrupted.   
  
T: Oh shut up Scott! You're just pi$$@d I got farther w/ your girlfriend then you did. (Smiling.)   
  
L: (Lucas was so angry and it was taking everything he had to stay in control w/ Brooke, but when Tim chimed in on the conversation he couldn't hold back. He ran at Tim and tackled him to the ground as hard as he could. Lucas was on top of Tim and hit him a few times in the face before Tim pushed him off and they both returned to their feet. Tim put his hand to his nose and then looked at his bleeding palm.)   
  
T: You're gonna pay you son of a b....(running at Lucas and pushing him against an SUV in the parking lot. Tim returned the punches to Lucas's face before he regained his composure enough to push Tim back. They were exchanging blows one after another back and forth.)   
  
H: God Nathan, stop them.   
  
N: Haley...   
  
H: (Crying) Please Nathan. Lucas is so drunk, he's really gonna get hurt.   
  
(Seeing her crying, Nathan went up and grabbed Tim and pulled him away from Lucas. Peyton, Brooke and Haley went up to Lucas.)   
  
T: WHAT THE HELL NATHAN? I thought you hated that b@st@rd? Why are you stopping me?   
  
N: You've both had enough. (Pushing him in the direction of one of the hotel rooms.) Get in the room before someone calls the cops. Get yourself cleaned up. (Tim walks in the room, followed by a few of the basketball players. Nathan returned to Haley.)   
  
H: (Holding Lucas's face.) Lucas are you OK?   
  
L: (pushing her hands away.) Just peachy. I'm bleeding everywhere b/c I got in a fight w/ the guy my so-called girlfiend was cheating on me w/. I need to go. (Starts walking away.)   
  
H: (Grabbing tightly onto his arm) You are not walking.   
  
L: Yes I am.   
  
H: (Still not letting go) No, get in Nathan's truck and I will drive you.   
  
L: Haley, I'm walking.   
  
H: LUCAS! I'm not messing w/ you. You're drunk, bleeding and it's late. Don't be stupid, and get in the truck. (Lucas just stared at her.) NOW!   
  
L: FINE! (Turns and starts back to the truck.)   
  
B: Lucas, please, talk to me...   
  
L: F@!$ YOU BROOKE! (He gets in the truck and slams the door. Brooke starts to approach the vehicle, but before she reached the door, Haley cut her off.   
  
B: Move tutor girl.   
  
H: Brooke, the fight Lucas and Tim just had is nothing compared to the fight me and you will be having if you take another step towards my friend.   
  
B: (Still crying) I need to talk to him.   
  
H: Not tonight. You need to let him alone, at least for tonight. Nothing is going to get solvedd when you're both drunk. So just go. (Brooke thought about arguing, but decided against it and turned around and walked back in the room. Haley turned to Peyton and Nathan.) I'm going to get him out of here. You 2 coming?   
  
P: I am.   
  
N: Me too. But let me get our stuff out of our room in case we don't make it back tonight. (Nathan goes to the room.)   
  
P: (Talking to Haley quiet enough for Lucas not to over hear.) Haley, I'm worried about him. He got drunk at home tonight. ALONE.   
  
H: (Glancing at her best friend sitting in the front seat w/ his head resting on the back of the seat and eyes closed.) He definitely has some issues. We are suppose to talk tomorrow night. Hopefully he will open up to me and we can figure it out. Right now I need to figure out where to take him. By the way Peyton, thanks for everything you did for me and Nathan tonight.   
  
P: (Smiling) Did you like the room?   
  
H: It was awesome. You're a good friend.   
  
P: Thanks.   
  
(Nathan comes out w/ the stuff from the room and puts it in the back of the truck and climbs into the back seat w/ Peyton. Haley got in the the driver's seat. She looked over at Lucas as a tear rolled down his cheek. She reached over and touched his hand.)   
  
H: It's going to be OK Lucas. (Lucas moved his thumb and touched her hand letting her know that he heard her. Haley went to put the truck in reverse, but stopped when she saw the 3 police cars pull in behind them.) Guys, I think we have a big problem! 


	42. Busted

L: JUST F!@#ING GREAT!   
  
H: What should I do? (starting to panic.)   
  
P: Unless you are planning on backing into their cars, you just sit here and wait.   
  
H: Oh my God. I've never been in trouble w/ the cops before.   
  
N: It will be OK Haley. You have not been drinking, you're not in trouble.   
  
H: Then why are they blocking us in?   
  
P: We are about to find out. (She pointed to the police officers that were approaching the vehicle.)   
  
N: They are busting the party. The rest of the cops are going to the rooms, look. (Everyone turned their attention to the cops entering the rooms w/ the help of the hotel employee opening the doors.)   
  
(2 cops knocked on the front driver and passenger window of Nathan's car. Haley and Lucas rolled down their windows.)   
  
Cop#1: Good evening. (Shining the flash light on each of the teens making them squint. He stopped when he got to Lucas.) You OK son? That cut on your lip looks pretty bad.   
  
L: It's fine. (He puts the towel that Nathan gave him earlier to his mouth.)   
  
Cop#1: You must be one of the kids involved in the altercation we got called about.   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
Cop#1: So where is the guy you were fighting w/?   
  
L: (Moving his head in the direction of Tim being led out of the room by another police officer.) Right there.   
  
Cop#2: (recognizing Lucas) Aren't you that Scott boy that plays basketball for Tree Hill High? In fact, didn't I just give you a citation for underage drinking last week in the hospital?   
  
L: Yes sir.   
  
Cop#2: (Pointing the flashlight at Haley) And you were driving the car that was involved in the accident weren't you?   
  
H: Yes sir. (still feeling guilty that they lied to the police and told them that she was driving so that Lucas would not get in trouble for drunk driving.)   
  
Cop#3: (Approaching the vehicle w/ Tim and talking to Cop#2.) This is one of the boys that was involved in the fight. I'm going to take him to the car and give him a citation and do a breath-a-lizer. He said the other kid was in here.   
  
Cop#2: He is. I will take care of him. (Turning to Lucas.) Can you step out please?   
  
L: Yeah. (Getting out of the truck)   
  
Cop#2: Have you been drinking tonight?   
  
L: Yes.   
  
Cop#2: We're going to get a breath-a-lizer done on you and get you cleaned up a little.   
  
L: Am I getting a ticket too?   
  
Cop#2: Actually 2. You'll get one for consumption of alcohol under legal age and since it's your second offense, the fine will be larger. You'll also get one for disturbing the peace. That is for the fight that you were in.   
  
L: Anyway that you can give me a break and give me a warning?   
  
Cop#2: You're already getting a break. I could be giving you a ticket for public intoxication and breaking city curfew since it's after 1:30 and you are a minor. So if you cooperate, I'll let you of w/ just 2.   
  
L: OK.   
  
Cop#2: (Talking to the cop standing on Haley's side of the vehicle.) I'll take this one if you want to take care of these three.   
  
Cop#1: Not a problem. (The 2nd cop takes Lucas back to the police car and the first cop turns to Haley.) Have you had anything to drink Ma'am?   
  
H: No sir.   
  
Cop#1: I need to see your license and registration and then we'll need to get a breath-a-lizer to verify that you have not been drinking. (Looking at Nathan and Peyton.) I need some ID from you 2 also. (seeing the pile of stuff behind the backseat, he flashes the light back there to see what was there.) What's this? (the officer went to the back and opened the door and found the bottle of champagne that Peyton had gotten for them. They had not even opened it yet. He picked it up and took it to show Haley.) Are you 21 ma'am.   
  
H: (Haley just stared at him for a minute and then realized that he was waiting for a response.) No sir.   
  
P: It's mine.   
  
Cop#1: Are you 21?   
  
P: No.   
  
Cop#1: (Taking the registration from Haley.) Dan Scott's vehicle. I didn't know that he had a daughter.   
  
N: He doesn't. It's my car. He's my dad and she my girlfriend. Haley is driving, because she is the only one that is not drinking.   
  
Cop#1: You must be Nathan then. I know your father pretty well. Just bought a new car from him last week. We actually played golf today. He's a great guy.   
  
N: (trying to hold back his true feelings about his father in case this cop would cut them a break and let them off.) Yeah.   
  
Cop#1: (finishing the breath-a-lizer on Haley.) I'm impressed young lady. I'm glad that there are a few responsible teens now a days that are willing to be a designated driver. I've worked too many horrible car accidents b/c of a stupid drunk driver. It's nice to know that there is some hope left.   
  
H: So, does that mean that you are letting us off?   
  
Cop#1: (Looking at Nathan and Peyton.) You said that you 2 have been drinking?   
  
N/P: Yes.   
  
Cop#1: I'll let the curfew ticket and the possession of alcohol under legal age ticket go, but I'll have to give you 2 a ticket for under age consumption.   
  
N/P: OK.   
  
Cop#1: Miss James, I see no reason to keep you, you are free to go.   
  
H: Can I wait for my friends?   
  
Cop#1: You can, but since they are getting citations and they are minors, they will have to be released to a parent or legal guardian.   
  
N: You might as well go Haley. It could be a while. You can take my car.   
  
H: You sure?   
  
N: Yeah. (Peyton and Nathan got out of the car. Nathan goes to Haley's window and kisses her.) I had a good time tonight. Sorry it had to end like this.   
  
H: I know. Not exactly what I had in mind.   
  
N: Stop over tomorrow.   
  
H: I have to work in the morning and I am suppose to go to Luke's tomorrow night, so I will try to come over in the afternoon.   
  
N: OK, Bye.   
  
H: Bye. (Haley leaves.)   
  
(The officer leads Peyton and Nathan to the car. After an hour, all of the kids that had not been drinking were let go and the rest were divided into 2 of the hotel rooms. Tim and Brooke were in one room and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan in the other. Lucas went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and an officer went around and collected phone #'s of parents and then left to give the #'s to the dispatcher.)   
  
Dispatcher: Base to car 27.   
  
Cop#1: This is 27. Go ahead base.   
  
Dispatcher: We weren't able to get a hold of anyone at the home # or the cell # for Deb Scott, Nathan Scott's mom. Do you wanna see if you can get another #?   
  
Cop#1: Actually I'm friends w/ his dad, I'll call him myself. You got a hold of the rest of the parents?   
  
Dispather: Except for Lucas Scott. You haven't given me a # yet.   
  
Cop#1: That's right, I forgot, he was in the rest room when I was getting the #'s. I'lll talk to him and get back to you.   
  
Dispatcher: 10-4.   
  
(The officer takes a card out of his wallet and finds Dan's cell # and gives him a call. After talking to him, he heads into the hotel room.)   
  
Cop#1: Lucas Scott?   
  
L: Yeah?   
  
Cop#1: I need a number to get a hold of your parents.   
  
L: Can I call myself?   
  
Cop#1: I suppose that would not hurt anything.   
  
(Lucas takes out his phone and dials.)   
  
Kory: (Hearing his cell ringing, he looks at the clock. He picks up the phone and looks at caller ID and answers it.) Tell me I'm having a nightmare and you are really not calling my phone and you are safe in your bed, sleeping.   
  
L: I wish I could.   
  
Kory: Are you OK?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
Kory: Where are you? It's 4:00 in the morning!   
  
L: (tells him the story) I need you to come get me at the hotel.   
  
Kory: I can't Lucas. Blake is sleeping and he's sick remember? (Gets up and walks to Karen's room.) Call your mom's cell.   
  
L: Her cell? She's not home yet?   
  
Kory: No.   
  
L: That's perfect Kory! You can come get me and mom doesn't need to know. What she does not know won't...   
  
Kory: (Interupting.) No way Lucas. I covered for you to get you to that New Year's party and you almost killed yourself and Haley. I told your mom no more. Didn't you get in a fight anyway? I think she is going to notice that. How are you going to explain that?   
  
L; I'll tell her it happened in the parking lot after the limo dropped us off.   
  
Kory: And the tickets?   
  
L: I'll pay them and she will never have to find out. Please Kory? I'll babysit anytime you want for the next month if you do this for me.   
  
Kory: I'll get Blake up and I'll be there.   
  
L: Thanks Kory. I owe you big time.   
  
Kory: I don't think that it is a good idea that we lie to your mom. I said that I would pick you up, I never agreed to anything else.   
  
L: I'll take what I can get right now.   
  
Kory: I'll be there soon.   
  
L: OK.   
  
Kory: Bye.   
  
L: Bye. 


	43. Dan

One by one, angry, tired parents came to pick up their kids. Peyton's cousin had to come and get her b/c her dad was still out on his last trip. Eventually it was just Nathan and Lucas in the room.   
  
L: So why did you do it?   
  
N: (Snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his brother's voice.) Do what?   
  
L: Break up the fight. (Nathan shrugged) You were the last person I thought would stop it. If anything, I figured that you would have joined forces w/ Tim.   
  
N: I knew someone was going to call the cops if you guys kept at it.   
  
L: So, Haley made you do it?   
  
N: (A small smile coming to his mouth.) Yeah.   
  
L: You 2 seem to be doing good.   
  
N: (His smile now became much larger at the thought of his night w/ Haley.) We are.   
  
L: That's good, because if you hurt her I will kick...   
  
N: (interrupting) I know, you will kick my @$$. I don't plan on hurting her. I know you don't want to see me w/ her Lucas, but I really do love her.   
  
L: Yeah, Brooke supposedly loved me too and look what happened tonight.   
  
N: I'm not Brooke. For what it is worth, I think that it was a pretty ****ty thing she did to you. To be honest w/ you, I thought she was changing. Ever since you 2 started going out, she has seemed different.   
  
L: Obviously, she had us both fooled.   
  
N: Did I really see you kissing Peyton?   
  
L: $h!t, I completely forgot I did that. It didn't mean anything, I was trying to prove a point. I should probably apologize to her for that.   
  
N: It's Peyton. She didn't care. She probably enjoyed it.   
  
L: No wonder you 2 broke up. How did you manage going out for as long as you did?   
  
N: After tonight, you're trying to give me dating advice?   
  
L: Point taken. So are your parents going to be p!$$ed about tonight?   
  
N: Dad will be more p!$$ed that I was drinking during the season then anything else.   
  
L: And your mom?   
  
N: 2 months ago, she wouldn't have even been around, now she trying to be parent of the year. She's been taking advice from your mom, so I should probably be asking you how mad she is gonna be at you?   
  
L: I should probably be planning what I want on my head stone, because she is going to kill me.   
  
N: (laughing) That bad huh?   
  
The awkwardness of the situation started to sink in. There Nathan was, having an entire conversation w/ his brother. Before it got too strange he decided to get out of there.   
  
N: (Talking to the cop) Can I use the bathroom?   
  
Cop#1: Yeah, go ahead.   
  
(Nathan headed to the bathroom.)  
  
Cop#3: (entering the room.) Scott, there's someone here for you.   
  
(Lucas stood up figuring it was Kory. The police officer opened the door further to let in Dan. Father and son stood there facing each other. Lucas could not remember the last time, if ever, they had been that close to each other. He studied his face closely. He could not see it. Nothing. He did not see the resemblance at all. Maybe if he was lucky, his mom cheated on Dan in high school and that b@st@rd of a so-called human being really was not his father. Lucas could not believe that it had come to that. There he was wishing that his mom had slept around as a teenager so that he could have someone else, ANYONE else, to call his father. But he knew that Karen would have told him about it. Deep down, she was probably wishing that she would have been w/ someone else when she was 18. No matter how it might have made Karen look to the small town of Tree Hill, it would have saved her only son, her pride and joy, a lot of pain over his short life time. But no such luck, his mom was not a sl@+, she had loved this man that now stood just a few feet away from him and as a result, he was born, along w/ a lot of unaswered questions. Lucas wanted to yell and scream and cry. He wanted to blame Dan for every problem that he has ever had. Lucas wanted to ask his father if he ever regretted the decision that he made 16 years ago, but he did not need to because Dan answered it w/o Lucas having to say a single word.   
  
Dan: (Angry and staring staight at Lucas) This has to be a joke, I hope that you did not get me out of my bed at this time of the night for a mistake. This is not my son!   
  
(Lucas just stood there frozen. He wanted to say something to him. Anything. But it was one of those times in his life that nothing came to mind. It was all he could do just to keep his embarrassment and anger off his face to avoid giving Dan the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt him. Nathan had now come out of the bathroom in time to hear what Dan had jsut said. All he could think of was what a jack@ss his dad really was. Nathan was far from being best friends w/ his brother, but he could not help feeling bad for him. Everyone was just standing around the room watching the look that was being exchanged between Lucas and Dan. Some were aware of the history and others had no idea what was going on. Nathan could only imagine what Lucas was going through. He had many emotions towards his older brother. One was jealously at the fact that he had not had to put up w/ his father's mental and sometimes physical abuse. In that way he did envy him. But Nathan did love his father. He felt empathy for Lucas having to grow up w/o a father. He knew first hand what it was like to have an absent parent. His mother was gone for months at a time when he was growing up and he knows that there were times that he had wished that she would have been there when she was not. There must have been many times in Lucas's life that he felt like that. He felt anger at the fact that before Lucas came along, Nathan's life seemed pretty good. That is except for Haley. He had the prettiest girl in school as a long time girlfriend and he was the star athelete in the school. Lucas shows up and his world got turned upside down. Last, and he could no believe that he was feeling this, but he felt sadness, almost a feeling of loss because he never got to know his only sibling. He was taught to stay away from him from a young age. To treat Lucas like and outcast and because of that he pushed his brother away, missing many great moments that many of his friends had shared w/ their own siblings. And all of these emotions that him and Lucas were feeling were caused by one man, their father. After standing there for what seemed like several minutes, Lucas finally spoke.   
  
Lucas: Yeah, HE is not my father. (the stare down between the 2 continued.)   
  
N: (A feeling of protectiveness came over Nathan for his brother. He wanted to help him and found that the only thing that he could do was to get his father away from Lucas as soon as he could.) He's MY dad. (At the sound of Nathan's voice everyone turned towards the bathroom door that Nathan had just come from. Nathan looked at Dan.) What are you doing here? (relieved that the awkwardness had come to an end Lucas sat back down.)   
  
D: Like you just said, I'm your dad. They called me.   
  
N: (Nathan now next to his dad and talking so that no one else could hear.) I gave them mom's #'s.   
  
D: She wasn't home. You don't know her as well as you think you do son.   
  
N: What is that suppose to mean?   
  
D: She has secrets Nathan.   
  
N: Like?   
  
D: Oh, just wait son. You are going to find out soon enough. Especially since the divorce is becoming inevitable and I will have to bring out the big guns to make sure that I win custody of you. (Dan signs the papers to get Nathan released and stops to talk to the officer he knows.)   
  
Cop#1: (Quietly) Sorry I couldn't get him off on all the charges. I did what I could.   
  
D: That's OK. Thanks for your help.   
  
Cop#1: Golf tomorrow?   
  
D: If you think you can take another beating.   
  
Cop#1: 1:00?   
  
D: See you then. Let's go Nate. (They walk out the door just as Kory was walking in holding Blake.)   
  
Kory: Danny boy! It's been a while. How the he!! have you been?   
  
D: I heard you were back. I was hoping it was a joke.   
  
K: I'm sure you were. Guess what? I am staying. I'll be Nathan's baseball coach this summer.   
  
D: Yeah, right?   
  
Kory: Don't believe me? Call the school. I'll be a teacher there too next year. So you know what that means? Parent-teacher conferences. Me and you. Who would have ever thought?   
  
D: I don't think that Nathan is going out for baseball this year anyway. I don't want to risk an injury and there are some basketball camps that I want him to attend.   
  
N: I am too going out! We almost went to state last year and we did not lose a single starter. We are going to be awesome!   
  
Kory: Don't worry Nate, your dad just doesn't like me too much. You'll have to ask him why sometime. (Kory got a big smile on his face as he saw Dan's jaw clench. Nathan did not know Kory personally, but knew he was Luke's uncle. He could see that he got under his dad's skin and for that he instantly liked him.)   
  
D: Let's go Nate.   
  
Kory: Bye Danny boy.   
  
(Without a word, Dan and Nate walked out the door.)  
  
Dan And Nathan are in the car.   
  
N: So, what was that all about? Why don't you like Kory?   
  
D: He's a conceited jerk.   
  
N: Sounds like you 2 would get a long great. What's the problem?   
  
Dan: I am still your father Nathan and you better watch that mouth of yours. I am not going to tolerate the disrespect. What was tonight about anyway? Your mother just letting you run around town doing whatever you want now that I am gone?   
  
N: No, you are the one that let me do that.   
  
Dan: Why are you drinking during the season? It's gonna slow your game down.   
  
N: Of course it is always about basketball. You're not mad that I am drinking at 16, but you are mad that it might hurt my game. Just take me home.   
  
Dan: What has happened to you? You use to care about basketball.   
  
N: I still do. It's just not my entire life.   
  
Dan: I know. That girl has messed things up. But don't worry, once we go to court and you move in w/ me, I'll get you back to your best.   
  
N: I'm not going to live w/ you. I'm staying w/ mom.   
  
Dan: We'll see Nathan. Once you mom's secret comes out and the court finds out that since I have been out of the house, that you have skipped school and gotten a ticket for drinking, the judge is not going to be too thrilled to keep you w/ her.   
  
N: What secret? Tell me.   
  
Dan: You ask your mom. See if she will tell you.   
  
N: It's not like I never got into trouble when you were there. You just got me out of everything.   
  
Dan: I hope that is not going to be your defense to the judge. All I will have to say is that you were distraught and acting out b/c you mother abandoned you for her work and the court will sympathize w/ me.   
  
N: Take me home.   
  
Dan: I will take you to the beach house.   
  
N: No. Take me home! There's a restraining order against you, what's it going to look like in court when the judge finds out you went to jail for violating it?   
  
Dan: I'll take you home, but only if your mom is there.   
  
Dan drives to the house and follows Deb into the driveway. They all get out of the cars.   
  
Deb: Nathan? Why are you w/ your dad?   
  
Dan: Seems our son was at a party at a hotel and it got busted. He was drinking. They tried to call you, but they could not get a hold of you.   
  
Deb: (Deb takes her cell phone out of her purse and sees that there were 2 missed calls and a message.) I must not have heard the ring.   
  
Dan: I'm sure they called the house phone, maybe if you were home like a mother should be @ 4:30 in the morning, you might have heard THAT phone. Where the he!! were you?   
  
Deb: (Now glaring at Dan and her voice was raised.) Dan, the day that I kicked you out of here, was the day that I stopped checking w/ you about where I go and what I do. Don't you dare talk to me like that. Right now this is not about us, it is about our son. (Turning to Nathan and lowering her voice, but keeping the sterness in her tone.) Is what your father telling me true?   
  
N: (wondering about the questions that his dad had asked his mom. Nathan was curious where Deb could have been @ such a late hour, especially since Dan told him she had a secret that she was keeping. He thought about asking her about it right then, but then decided against it after he heard her put Dan in his place for questioning her. Now Deb's glare was focused on him and he really did not want to make his situation worse. Nathan was looking at the ground and his hands were in his pockets when he answered.) Yeah, it's true.   
  
Dan: (Handing Deb Nathan's citation.) This is not going to look good to the judge Deb.   
  
Deb: (Reading the ticket and then looking again at her son.) So you lied to me about staying at Tim's and you went to a party and got drunk instead?   
  
Nathan: (Still having no eye contact. Nathan could have said that he didn't lie to get drunk but to have sex w/ his girlfriend, but figured that would not really help his case.) Sorry mom.   
  
Deb: Go to bed Nathan. Well discuss this tomorrow. I want you up and ready for church by 10:45.   
  
N: OK. (Walks into the house.)   
  
Deb: OK Dan, you can go now.   
  
Dan: My mom called me at work tonight. Dad had a mild heart attack.   
  
Deb: God Dan, I'm sorry. Is he OK?   
  
Dan: He will be. He needs to have surgery on Friday. I need a favor.   
  
Deb: What?   
  
Dan: I need you to go along.   
  
Deb: No Dan.   
  
Dan: I have not told them that we are seperated yet.   
  
Deb: That's not my problem. You've had plenty of time.   
  
Dan: I know, but I was still hoping that we would be able to work it out.   
  
Deb: You need to tell them.   
  
Dan: I know, and I will, but I don't want to do it before the surgery. I'll do it once dad is stronger. But if you aren't there for the surgery, they will be asking questions.   
  
Deb: No Dan.   
  
Dan: Fine. How about I go up and talk to Nathan about your little secret.   
  
Deb: Are you blackmailing me?   
  
Dan: No, just telling him the truth about his mother.   
  
Deb: I can't believe that you would hurt your son just to get what you want. You are such a b@$+@rd.   
  
Dan: I'm flying out Wednesday and will be back on Sunday night if everything goes OK.   
  
Deb: What about Nathan?   
  
Dan: He has games on Wednesday and Thursday night. He can't miss them.   
  
Deb: Then I can't go.   
  
Dan: He's a big boy. He can stay by himself.   
  
Deb: (Holding up the ticket.) He is not staying alone. Is Keith going?   
  
Dan: I left him a message at home. I have not heard back.   
  
Deb: Well if Keith does not go, then Nathan can stay there.   
  
Dan: No. He can stay w/ Tim.   
  
Deb: That's where he was suppose to be tonight. It's either Keith's or Karen's   
  
Dan: No way is he staying w/ Karen.   
  
Deb: You know what Dan? You are in no position to argue. If you want me along, you will have to deal w/ Nate staying at one of the 2 places. Either that or he will have to miss his games or you will have to tell your parents the truth and I can stay home. You really don't have any say anyway. I have full custody until we go to court. So, do you want me to go or not?   
  
Dan: (angry) Fine Deb. I'll call you about the time of the flight.   
  
Deb: This is it! After this you need to tell you parents we're getting divorced.   
  
Dan: And you need to tell our son the truth. (Dan gets in the car and peels out of the driveway.) 


	44. A Talk With Uncle Kory

Blake was sleeping on Kory's shoulder until he handed him to Lucas to hold so that he could sign Lucas's tickets to get him released. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings.   
  
B: Poweese!   
  
L: Yeah buddy, there are police.   
  
B: Do they have guns?   
  
L: Yeah. How are you feeling?   
  
B: (Coughing) I have a bad cough.   
  
L: We'll get you home and back to bed soon.   
  
B: I'm not tired. I want to see the poweese cars.   
  
L: We will see them on the way to the car.   
  
B: OK. Let's go.   
  
L: We have to wait for your dad.   
  
B: You have some owies. (Touching his black eyes and cut lip.)   
  
L: Yeah. (Pulling back at the pain of the toddler touching his battle scars.)   
  
B: Do you need a ban aid?   
  
L: No, that's OK. I'll be alright.   
  
B: I have a Sponge Bob one at home.   
  
L: No, we will save those for YOUR owies.   
  
Kory: Let's go Rocky. (Directing the comment to his beat up nephew.)   
  
(On the way out, one of the officers gave Blake a sticker that looked like a police badge and it made him smile from ear to ear.)   
  
B: You unner awest Lucas.   
  
L: Oh, oh, I'm in trouble.   
  
Kory: You can say that again!   
  
L: So you are not going to cover for me w/ mom? (Lucas was still carrying Blake and stopped to let him touch the lights on the top of the police car.)   
  
Kory: You know that you are just asking for more trouble.   
  
L: She won't find out.   
  
Kory: (Laughing) Yeah she will and you know it.   
  
L: How? (putting Blake in his car seat and getting in the car himself.)   
  
K: Deb talks to your mom all the time. Nathan got busted too. It's going to come out. You might as well bite the bullet now.   
  
L: I know. I hate lying to her anyway. What was up w/ you and Dan?   
  
K: I could ask you the same thing.   
  
L: (Looking at his uncle confused because he was sure Kory had not been in the room when him and Dan had exchanged their very few, but intense words.) What do you mean?   
  
Kory: I saw the way you were looking at him. What happened before I walked in?   
  
Luke: (Shaking his head and looking out the window.) Nothing.   
  
Kory: You're lying Luke. You were giving him a death stare when I walked in.   
  
L: How is that different then any other time I have looked at that son of a ...   
  
Kory: (Interupting) Uh, don't forget there is a 2 year old in the car.   
  
L: Sorry.   
  
Kory: Dan start something w/ you?   
  
L: (Not wanting to talk about it.) Just forget it Kory, it was no big deal.   
  
K: Lucas you don't have to put up w/ his...   
  
L: (This time Lucas was doing the censorship) ...Blake.   
  
K: ...his crap.   
  
L: I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it OK?   
  
K: OK. But the first time that it gets to be too much, let me know. I'll take care of it.   
  
L: (laughing) What are you going to do? He out weighs you by more then 50 lbs.   
  
K: Your point?   
  
L: You'd get killed.   
  
K: (Now he was laughing) I've kicked his butt before and I will have no problem doing it again.   
  
L: You and Dan got in a fight?   
  
K: If you wanna call it that. He was on the ground in 3 hits and he never touched me.   
  
L: HUH?   
  
K: I'm serious Luke. When I was in college, I did some exhibition boxing. I made ALOT of money on it and I never lost a match.   
  
L: What made you quit?   
  
K: Your mom.   
  
L: Mom?   
  
Kory: If you have not noticed, she is not a big fan of fighting. I kept it a secret for 3 years. She busted me when she came to campus for a surprise visit the day after a fight night. I was pretty beat up and I came clean w/ her. Needless to say, she yelled, she lectured, she threatened and then she left. She was p1$$ed!   
  
L: Why? What was the big deal?   
  
K: Besides the fact that she was worried that I was really going to get hurt, it was illegal because of the betting going on. I could have gotten kicked out of school. It took a lot of apologizing to get back on your mom's good side!   
  
L: So you quit?   
  
K: Sort of.   
  
L: What does that mean?   
  
K: You could say that Dan was my last match before I retired. But I am always ready to come out of retirement, if he is giving you a hard time.   
  
L: Why did you 2 get into it?   
  
K: It was when you were 12. It had been a rough year for your mom moneywise. It was the summer before I was going to start my senior year in college. There was this huge rainstorm and the roof of the house was in major need of reapirs already. The hard winds and mega amounts of water finally made the roof give in. It was a $2000 job. Then there was your annual basketball camp that was another $600 and to top it off the first day that you got back, you decided to show off your new skills and fell and broke your leg. Karen had insurance, but there was a $2000 deductible. Your mom had been saving for a trip to Paris to take a cooking class. She ended up giving that up and put the money towards the bills.   
  
L: She just got back from that class.   
  
K: 4 years later! Anyway, me and Dan share the same birthday and I was celebrating my 21st birthday and he was celebrating his 30th and we happened to be at the same bar. I was fed up w/ him not helping my sister out, so I approached him and told him that he needed to cough up child support. He laughed and I decked him. Simple as that. The next Monday your mom got a $2600 check to cover you medical expenses and the camp.   
  
L: He really did that?   
  
K: Yeah. I don't know if he did it out of fear or guilt, but he did it.   
  
L: So why did mom wait so long for Paris if she had the money?   
  
K: Because she tore up the check. She did not want his help. He was no longer the man she had loved and she didn't want a person like that to have any influence on you. She chewed me out pretty good for confronting him, but I could see her get a little smile on her face when I told her I won. She'd never admit it though.   
  
L: Mom has given up a lot for me hasn't she?   
  
K: You are her life Luke! She's been a great parent to both of us. We owe her a lot.   
  
L: She deserves more from me then all the touble that I have been getting into.   
  
(They pull up to the house and Karen's car was sitting in the driveway and the light was on inside.)   
  
L: Of course she would be home NOW! Any advice?   
  
K: PRAY.   
  
L: THANKS.   
  
Kory: (Laughing) Just don't let your smart mouth get you into anymore trouble. (Getting Blake out of the car seat and throwing a towel to Luke.) Your lip is bleeding. From the look of your face right now, you look like I need to teach you a few moves.   
  
L: Mom would love that!   
  
K: Get cleaned up and then get your butt in there.   
  
L: OK.   
  
(Kory carried Blake to the front door and entered the kitchen just as Karen was reaching for the phone. Hearing the door open Karen turned around. She runs towards Kory.)   
  
Karen: Oh my God Kory! Is Blake OK?   
  
Kory: (confused) Yeah, fine.   
  
Karen: Hi Kawen.   
  
Kory: Hi honey. (Looking back at her brother.) I saw the children's tylenol and the vicks and figured that Blake got really sick and you took him to the emergency room. I was just going to call your cell.   
  
Kory: He's fine. Just a little cold. We weren't at the hospital.   
  
B: Look at my sticker Kawen. The poweese gave it to me.   
  
Karen: Did he just say the Police?   
  
Kory: Yeah.   
  
Karen: Where were you w/ Blake @ 4:30 in the morning?   
  
(Just then Lucas walked through the door and everyone turned to looked at him.)   
  
L: Hey mom.   
  
Karen: (Seeing his face.) Lucas, what happened to you? (She got a bag of ice and handed it to him. Lucas handed the tickets to his mom.)   
  
B: Kawen, Lucas has owies, can I give him a ban aid.   
  
Kory: You can give him one tomorrow. Right now you are going back to bed. Say good night to Lucas and Karen.   
  
B: Night.   
  
L/K: Night Blake. (Blake and Kory leave and Karen turns to look at Lucas and holds up the tickets.)   
  
L: Me and Brooke had a fight and I felt bad, so I went to the party that I knew that she would be at and I got in a fight w/ Tim and the cops came. I was drinking too.   
  
(Karen stood there staring at her son in disbelief. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.)   
  
L: (Tired and not feeling so good he broke the silence.) Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there all night w/ your arms crossed?   
  
K: That's good Lucas, just add to this mess by getting smart! You are lucky that my arms are crossed, b/c that is the only thing that is stopping me from strangling you.   
  
L: I was stupid and irresponsible. I'm sorry.   
  
Karen: NO LUCAS! (almost shouting and then lowered her voice remembering Blake was going back to bed.) I have heard that out of your mouth way to many times and I am not buying it this time! You need to go to bed. You have to be up and ready to go in less then 2 hours.   
  
L: Ready to go where?   
  
K: The cafe.   
  
L: Why?   
  
Karen: For one, b/c I said so. And 2, I obviously can not trust you to stay home by yourself, so from now on when you are not at school or at the shop w/ Keith, you will be w/ me. That way I know that you have adult supervision at all times, and then maybe, just maybe, you can start making better decisions. Go to bed!   
  
L OK. (He heads for his room, but stopped at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket.)   
  
Karen: That's funny, I could have sworn I grounded you from that phone last week. I don't remember giving it back to you. (Karen watched as Lucas took the phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID) If you know what is good for you right now, you will not even think about answering that.   
  
L: (Lucas saw that it was Brooke, he walked over to his mom and handed her the phone.) Sorry. (With that he went to his room.) 


	45. Wake Up Call

(Karen knocks on the door and when she does not get an answer, she opens it.)   
  
K: GET UP LUCAS!   
  
L: (Rolling over and pulling the cover over his head.) I'll meet you at the cafe later.   
  
K: NO WAY! UP NOW.   
  
L: Mom, please. I have a headache.   
  
K: I'm sure you do. That's what alcohol and lack of sleep will do to you. It's self-inflicted and I do not feel a bit sorry for you. Now get out of bed, we need to go.   
  
L: I won't drink anymore, I promise, but please let me sleep.   
  
K: (She walks all the way into the room.) You have 15 minutes to get showered and dressed. Let's go. (Karen sees his tux rental scattered around the room and starts to pick up the different pieces so that she can return it. In search of his shirt, she walked over to the other side of his bed. She reached down to grab the shirt and when she picked it up, she saw the mostly empty bottle of liquor. Shaking her head she walked out of the room and then returned a short while later w/ a glass of water. She grabbed the blanket that was covering her son and pulled it back and dumped the cold liquid over his head. Lucas's eyes shot open, not exactly sure what just happened and then he flew out of bed. He stood in the middle of his room shivering and only in his boxers.)   
  
L: (Yelling and grabbing a t-shirt off the floor to wipe off the dripping water that was now rolling from his head to the rest of his body.) WHAT THE HELL MOM? HAVE YOU LOST IT?   
  
K: (Walking over to the other side of the room, Karen picked up the bottle and shoved it into his chest.) I haven't lost it anymore then you have, considering the fact that you think it is OK to freely drink alcohol in this house. I've been in this room today 4 times trying to get you up. If I have to come in her again, you will be going to the cafe in you boxers. 10 minutes Lucas. Get your butt in the shower and get dressed and when you are finished doing that, you can take that liquor and any others you may have in this house and dump them down the sink. (With that, she left the room and slammed the door.)   
  
(Karen walked into the kitchen to find Kory getting up off the couch.)   
  
Kory: Boy, there is so much love going on in this house this morning. (Giving a little laugh, but not getting a response from his older sister.) Tough crowd. (This time he got a glare.) I take it that you are mad at me too?   
  
Karen: YES! Why didn't you call me last night after Lucas called you? I had my cell phone w/ me.   
  
Kory: Because he asked me to come and get him.   
  
Karen: He's my son.   
  
Kory: I know Kare. It's not like I was gonna keep it from you. I told him that I would pick him up, but he had to tell you everything. He did. What is the big deal?   
  
Karen: The big deal is that you should have called me. I would never think about doing anything concerning Blake w/o checking w/ you first.   
  
Kory: I'm sorry karen, I guess I should have called you. I just didn't think that you would have been this mad.   
  
Karen: Tell me that you had nothing to do w/ the alcohol that I just found in his room.   
  
Kory: Are you asking me if I bought it for him? Karen, I can't believe that you could think that I would do something like that.   
  
Karen: Don't act like you have not earned my distrust. You helped him sneak out of the house the night he was in the car accident.   
  
Kory: And I apologized for that and told you that I would never do anything like that again.   
  
Karen: But yet here you are taking it upon yourself to go pick him up when he is in trouble w/ the police.   
  
(Hearing the arguement between his mom and uncle and knowing that is was b/c of him, Lucas walked in the kitchen. He was holding the bottle his mom found and another he still had hid under his bed.)   
  
L: Mom, don't be mad at Kory. I should have called you, but instead I called him amd put him in the middle. Be mad at me.   
  
Karen: Believe me Lucas, I am. (Pointing to the bottles of alcohol) Is that it, because at this point you are not above having you room searched.   
  
L: (Pouring them down the sink.) This is all.   
  
Karen: I'll be in the car. You might want to grab some tylenol for your headache. (She slammed the door on the way out.)   
  
L: Maybe if she would stop slamming the doors, my head would stop pounding. (He opened the bottle of pills and took 2 w/ a glass of orange juice.) Sorry that she is mad at you.   
  
Kory: She'll get over it. You might want to take the whole bottle of those w/ you, I have a feeling that you are going to have a very long day.   
  
L: (Putting the bottle in the pocket on the front of his hoodie.) Don't you want to come and hang out @ the cafe today?   
  
Kory: No offense Luke, but I am staying as far away from my sister as I can for a while.   
  
L: Thanks a lot. Can you at least bring Blake in for lunch?   
  
Kory: I'll see how he is feeling. If I come in, I'm going to want to know why my nephew felt the need to get drunk in his room last night. (Giving him a concerned look.)   
  
L: Because I was bored.   
  
Kory: Why do I have a feeling that there is more to it then that.   
  
L: That's it. I was grounded and my friends were out having a good time, so I decided that I wanted to also.   
  
Kory: Uh huh. I'll let it go for right now, because you should really get going before you p!$$ her off even more then she already is, but I still want to talk about it.   
  
L: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.   
  
Kory: Good luck.   
  
L: Bye. 


	46. A Talk With Haley

Lucas came out of the bathroom just as Haley was walking through the front door of the cafe.   
  
H: Um Luke? Is there any reason your hanging out in the girl's restroom?   
  
L: (Holding up the bucket and the mop) I've been cleaning for the past 2 hours.   
  
H: Uh oh. The only time that you clean is when you are in trouble. Your mom a little p!$$ed about last night?   
  
L: (Holding up his finger and thumb about an inch apart.) Just a tiny bit.   
  
H: You look like he!!.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
H: You feel OK?   
  
L: I've been praying to the porcelin gods all morning.   
  
H: What?   
  
L: I've been puking all morning.   
  
H: How much did you drink?   
  
L: Too much.   
  
H: So what is your mom going to do to you?   
  
L: You mean besides claning duty?   
  
H: (Laughing) Yeah.   
  
L: I'm not sure yet. She is barely speaking to me.   
  
H: You should really get in trouble like this more often.   
  
L: Why?   
  
H: Then I won't have to clean the bathrooms.   
  
L: Very funny.   
  
H: How are you doing w/ the whole Brooke thing?   
  
L: You mean about the fact that she is a two-timing witch?   
  
H: Maybe you should talk to her. Hear her side of it.   
  
L: Are you f@*@ing serious Haley? (raising his voice.) I don't need to hear her side of it. I saw her side of it. If I would not have walked in when I did, she would have f*&@ed him.   
  
H: Calm down Lucas. I'm sorry I brought it up.   
  
L: Why did you bring it up anyway?   
  
H: I just wanted to see how you were doing. Ya know Luke, a lot of us have done stupid things when we were drunk. Some people cheat on their boyfriends, while some get in cars and almost kill themselves and their best friend.   
  
L: Wow, you are never going to let me forget that are you? I can't believe that you are defending her. You don't even like her Hales.   
  
H: My feelings for her have nothing to do w/ this. She seems to make you happy and I really want that for you. And I'm not defending her, I just think that you really care for her and you should hear her out.   
  
L: I do care for her, at least I did until last night.   
  
H: I'm just saying, if I could forgive you for your drunkin' dumb moment, maybe you could at least talk to her.   
  
L: My head hurts and I feel like sh!+, can we not talk about this right now?   
  
H: OK. But we are continuing it tonight. You didn't forget movie night did you?   
  
L: No. Come over about 7:00   
  
Karen: (Walking up behind Luke.) You can not seriously think that you have any plans tonight.   
  
L: (Jumping at the sound of her voice.) I figured that I could not leave the house, but Haley was just coming over...   
  
K: (Interupting) NO! The only thing that you will be doing tonight is sitting in your room, ALONE. In fact, that is the extent of your life for a while, so get use to the idea. It will give you time to reflect on the last few months and try to come up w/ any reason why I should ever let you leave the house again. (She started to leave the room and then called over her shoulder.) That storage room is not going to clean itself Lucas. Get going. When you are done w/ that, you can have an hour break. (Karen continued walking out of the room.)   
  
H: OUCH! I guess I am not coming over anymore.   
  
L: Guess not. I'll just catch up on my sleep and you can go spend even more time w/ your boyfriend. (Sounding irritated.)   
  
H: You're not mad at me are you? I had every intention of doing movie night.   
  
L: I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired. So, you and Nathan?   
  
H: What about us? (Knowing exactly what he was getting at.)   
  
L: Did you two have sex?   
  
H: Get right to the point Lucas.   
  
L: (Smiling) When have you ever known me to beat around the bush w/ you?   
  
H: Never.   
  
L: So?   
  
H: So what?   
  
L: Sex, did you have it?   
  
H: Yes.   
  
(Lucas just stared at her not sure what to say. What was the appropriate response when your best friend just admits to sleeping w/ the enemy? Not that he hated Nathan anymore, but it's not like they were friends either. His Haley was not longer a virgin. He knew that this day would come sooner or later, but he figured that he would have been first to lose it. At times it had crossed his mind, even if it was only for the briefest of seconds, that maybe they would have lost their virginity to each other. But now that was not going to be the case. Instead it had been w/ Nathan. His little brother. He was having a wierd feeling in his stomach and he was pretty sure that it was not the alcohol. At first he thought that it might be jealousy. Nathan had the affection of their father and now he shared something w/ his best friend that he never could. Haley's first time. But then he was pretty sure that the feeling wasn't jealousy, but fear. What if Nathan took Haley away from him. What would he do w/o his best friend? His thoughts were interupted by Haley's voice.)   
  
H: LUCAS? You've just been standing there staring at me. Say something. You are freaking me out.   
  
L: Were you safe?   
  
H: Of course.   
  
L: Good. I have to get back to work. (He turned and walked to the back leaving Haley standing there.)   
  
H: (Haley stood there and watched as Lucas left the room. What was that all about? She had the most important night of her 16 years and all her best friend could do was ask if she was safe? It was almost like he was mad at her. Haley was well aware that Lucas was not Nathan's biggest fan, but she thought that he would be happy as long as she was. Why would he be upset? Lucas knew that she had planned on spending the noght w/ Nathan. Then her thoughts went back to the conversation after the car accident, when they talked about her and Lucas not just as friends, but a couple. Haley wondered if he was jealous. Could he be? She thought that she knew everything there was to know about Lucas. They had been friends for so long that she usually could tell what he was thinking before he said a word. Now that was not the case. He had not really been opening up to her. She thought that maybe she had made a break through at the dance when Lucas told her that things w/ Dan were getting to him, but now it looked like he was shutting her out again. Haley needed to talk to Karen. Maybe she had some insight into what was up w/ Lucas lately. Just then the bell over the door rang. She looked up and saw 2 customers walk in. She grabbed a pad and went to take their order.) 


	47. Advice From a Friend

Deb and Nathan were in the car just leaving church.   
  
D: (Looking at her watch) It's 12:15, do you want to go get something to eat @ the Cafe, I need to talk to Karen?   
  
N: Sure, Haley's working.   
  
D: Still going good w/ her?   
  
N: (Smiling as he thinks back to the night before.) Yeah. She's really great. Her birthday is coming up, what do you think I should get her?   
  
D: Did you have any ideas?   
  
N: I thought about flowers but...   
  
D: (Interupting)... but they die.   
  
N: Yeah. Then I thought about a ring, but I think that it's a little early for that.   
  
D: (Smiling) You have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?   
  
N: Not enough to come up w/ a good idea.   
  
D: How about a necklace or earrings. They are something that she will have forever and still it's not rushing things like a ring would be.   
  
N: Those are pretty good ideas. Thanks.   
  
D: You're welcome.   
  
(They pulled up to the cafe and walk inside. They noticed Lucas laying on the couch in the corner using his sweatshirt as a pillow. He looked to be sound asleep. Deb found Karen cleaning off the front counter and she went straight to her and Nathan joined his girlfriend who was filling the napkin dispensers at a nearby table.)   
  
Deb: Hi Karen.   
  
Karen: Hi. Coffee?   
  
Deb: Please! (Looking @ Lucas and then back to Karen.) Did he get into a fight at the dance that I was unaware of?   
  
K: If you are referring to the blackeye and the fat lip, he got those after the dance at a beer party that got busted by the cops.   
  
D: They are their father's sons.   
  
K: Nathan too?   
  
D: Yep. How are we going to get them through two more years of high school?   
  
K: Luck? Was Nathan drinking last night too?   
  
D: Yeah.   
  
K: So I shouldn't be too worried about Lucas? Just chalk it up to teenage rebellion?   
  
D: (Looking @ Nathan and then Lucas again.) I know that it is not the first time that Nathan has drank, but Lucas looks like he might have had quite a but more to drink last night then Nathan did.   
  
K: This is the 4th time, that I know of in the last month. I found an almost empty bottle of alcohol in his room today and I know that he has had to leave the room at least 2 times to run to the rest room today, I'm -assuming- to get sick. I know that I drank a little in high school, but I think he past "a little" a long time ago. I've grounded him, cut him off from his friends and taken his car and nothing is working. He's so angry all the time and that mouth! I swear, if he talks back to me one more time I am going to knock him into next week. What do I do?   
  
Deb: I'm sure it's just a phase Karen, but if you are that worried about it, maybe you should talk to the counselor at the school and see what he suggests. I can also give you the name of our family therapist. He hasn't done much for me and Dan, but Nathan seems to be doing better. He doesn't even fight me about going anymore.   
  
K: I have a meeting w/ the counselor Wednesday to talk about Luke's grades, maybe I'll talk to him and go from there.   
  
D: I forgot about the parent/teacher conferences this week. I never thought I would actually say that I was looking forward to them. Ya know what? I'm not sure it is the counselor that has helped Nathan. It actually could be a certain brunette in his life that has straightened him out. (Karen and Deb both look at the couple sitting at the table across the room. Nathan and Haley were staring at each other and were talking like no one else was in the room. They were holding hands.)   
  
K: Haley's pretty great.   
  
D: That's exactly what Nathan told me today.   
  
K: Maybe that's the problem!   
  
D: What?   
  
K: Lucas has not had enough Haley time.   
  
D: That girl could make a fortune if she started charging the parents of troubled teen boys to straighten their kids out. (Laughing).   
  
K: Hey, don't say that. If she gets that job she'll quit here and then I will lose my best waitress. (Laughing).   
  
D: I have a huge favor to ask you, and if it is too much just say no.   
  
K: I owe you big time for taking over the cafe while I was away. Name it.   
  
D: Dan's father had a mild heart attack and he is going to have surgery on Friday. Dan has not told his parents about our seperation yet, so he wants me to go w/ him. He promised that he would tell them after his dad got stronger.   
  
K: You're going to go?   
  
D: I really don't have a choice because he is threatening to tell Nathan about something that I did a long time ago.   
  
K: Sounds like a typical Dan move.   
  
D: Yeah. I plan on telling Nathan, b/c I know that it will come out in court, but I am just not ready yet. I figured that I would go w/ Dan and then talk to Nate when I got back.   
  
K: What's the favor.   
  
D: I kinda need a babysitter.   
  
K: (Laughing.) For Nathan?   
  
D: (Smiling) Yeah, he lied to me about where he was last night and then drinking on top of that, I just don't think that it would be a good idea to leave him home alone. I was going to leave him w/ Keith, but I figure that he will be going too. I was wondering if he could stay w/ you. I don't want him and Lucas to kill each other though, so if you thinks it's a bad idea, just say the word and he will have to go w/ me.   
  
K: Don't they have games this weekend?   
  
D: Two and that is why Dan is even going to let him stay w/ you.   
  
K: I'm fine w/ it Deb. I think that Nathan and Lucas tolerate each other and I know Lucas wants to win the games w/ tournaments just around the corner and w/o Nathan, it might put that in jeopardy. Of course he can stay. What did Nathan say about it?   
  
D: (smiling) I haven't told him yet. But I guess if he is not OK w/ it he will have to miss the games.   
  
K: Oh no! I forgot.   
  
D: What?   
  
K: I promised my Aunt that Kory and I would help her move on Saturday and Sunday. It's about a 2 hour drive. Lucas doesn't know it yet, but I am making him go too.   
  
D: OK. It's alright. Nathan will just have to go w/ me.   
  
K: He is more then welcome to come. We could use the extra hands.   
  
D: If you are sure? I don't want to put you out.   
  
K: I'm sure.   
  
D: OK then. It will do Nathan some good to do a little hard work anyway.   
  
K: Then it's settled.   
  
D: I'll drop him off on Wednesday night. He'll be w/o a vehicle for a while after the trouble he was in last night.   
  
K: Do you want something to eat?   
  
D: How about your awesome grilled chicken salad w/ ranch?   
  
K: Coming right up! (Leaves for the kitchen.) 


	48. A Little Naley Talk

In the cafe Nathan goes and sits across from Haley as she fills the salt and pepper shakers.   
  
N: Working hard?   
  
H: Try hardly working. We've been pretty dead and anything that there is to do, Karen makes Lucas do it.   
  
N: (Pointing to his sleeping brother on the couch.) He looks like sh!+.   
  
H: Lack of sleep and lots of alcohol will do that to you. I'm surprised that you are so bright eyed this morning.   
  
N: I didn't have THAT much to drink and plus most of it got out of my system during our private workout session at the hotel last night. (He reaches over and grabs her hand and smiles.)   
  
H: So did you sleep OK last night?   
  
N: Would have been much better if I would have you in my arms.   
  
H: Damn cops.   
  
N: I know, they are such fun haters.   
  
H: So what did your mom say about having to come pick you up?   
  
N: Actually my dad somehow got called because they could not get a hold of mom.   
  
H: OH! So how did that go?   
  
N: I was scared sh!+less thinking he was going to kill me for telling him off the last time that we were together, but he never mentioned it.   
  
H: Good. Maybe he is learning...   
  
N: (Interupting)...don't give him too much credit. He probably forgot about it b/c he was too busy lecturing me about not drinking during the season and telling me how I'm going to get back on track once I'm living w/ him.   
  
H: You're going to live w/ him?   
  
N: He!! NO! But he thinks that once the judge finds out that I skipped school and now got busted drinking and then on top of that, finds out about mom's secret, he will make me move in w/ my dad.   
  
H: What's your mom's secret?   
  
N: That's just it Haley, I have no idea, but it must be big b/c Dad thinks that it is going to get him cutody.   
  
H: It's your mom Nathan, it can't be that big of a deal can it?   
  
N: I was gonna ask her last night, but her and dad were o/s argueing for a long time after he brought me home, I didn't think it would have been the best time. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough though, we go to court in 2 weeks.   
  
H: You OK w/ all this?   
  
N: (Shrugging) I guess. I just wish they would stop fighting, especially over me. There is no way I'm staying w/ Dad no matter what the judge says.   
  
H: What are you going to do if it turns out that way?   
  
N: No clue. Maybe a certain girlfriend I know would have room for me.   
  
H: I would love it Nathan, but w/ all my brothers and sisters, there is no extra room in the house.   
  
N: I won't take up much space. I just need a spot next to you in bed. I could keep you warm at night.   
  
H: Yeah, I'm sure my parents would go for that.   
  
N: Well, w/ such a big family, maybe they would not notice one extra kid.   
  
H: Some how I think that they would notice a 6'5" guy coming out of my room in the morning.   
  
N: A guy can dream can't he? What do you want for your birthday?   
  
H: How did you know my birthday was coming up?   
  
N: I asked Lucas.   
  
H: You 2 have been talking a lot lately.   
  
N: Small talk. Don't make more out of it then what it is.   
  
H: I'm just glad that you are not killing each other.   
  
N: He threatened it last night.   
  
H: When? Why?   
  
N: When we were waiting for out parents to come and get us. He said that if I hurt you, he would hurt me.   
  
H: (Looking at the still sleeping Lucas) My hero!   
  
N: Isn't it suppose to be the boyfriend's job to defend his girlfriend?   
  
H: It is until the boyfriend messses up and then the girlfriend's best guy friend kicks said boyfriend's :).   
  
N: Glad to hear that you have all your bases covered. Back to what you want for you birthday.   
  
H: I don't know. I'm sure I will love what ever you get me.   
  
N: So anything from Victoria's Secret?   
  
H: Uh, I think that would be more of a present for you.   
  
N: You said whatever I got you...   
  
H: Oh, I know what I want.   
  
N: Cool, what?   
  
H: You know that pink diamond ring that Ben gave Jen?   
  
N: Ben and Jen who?   
  
H: Affleck and Lopez. Have you been under a rock for the last year?   
  
N: (Laughing) You do realize that I have no job and therefore not a lot of money.   
  
H: You asked me what I wanted. I told you.   
  
N: I guess you did. At least tell me what you want to do on your birthday.   
  
H: Nothing w/ you.   
  
N: THANKS! I love you too.   
  
H: (Laughing) I didn't mean it that way. I already have plans w/ Luke. Every year we see a movie together on our birthdays. It a tradition. Our families even have to celebrate w/ us a different time.   
  
N: Any other special nights you 2 have that I need to know about?   
  
H: I'm sorry Nathan, it's just always been that way. Don't be upset.   
  
N: So it's you birthday and Sunday nights...   
  
H: ... Please Nathan.   
  
N: OK. I don't wnat to fight a losing battle, how about from now on I get Tuesday nights and the day before your birthday.   
  
H: (half smiling) You can have Tuesdays, but the day before my birthday I spend w/ my family.   
  
N: I feel like I should be calling your secretary to schedule an appointment.   
  
H: (Laughing) She's off on Sundays.   
  
N: Funny. (A little irritated)   
  
H: Come on Nathan, you can have the night after.   
  
N: Thanks. (Sarcasstic)   
  
H: Are you mad?   
  
N: No, just feel a little jealous.   
  
H: Why?   
  
N: Because you have all these people in you life and I have to share you.   
  
H: And I know, you are not good at sharing. I remember the train story when you were in preschool.   
  
N: I'm trying.   
  
H: And I appreciate it sweetie. (Giving his hand a squeeze.) You know I love you and you shared something w/ me that no one else has. (Nathan looks at her and smiles) Last night. And there will be more nights like that in the future.   
  
N: In the NEAR future? (Asking like a little kid that can't wait to open his presents on his birthday.)   
  
H: Is that all you are going to think about from now on?   
  
N: I am a guy. They say that males think about sex once every 20 seconds.   
  
H: That's amazing Nathan! If I asked you some random fact about history class right now, you probably would not be able to answer, but someone tells you something about sex and you never forget it.   
  
N: What can I say?   
  
H: Not a thing. (She leans across the table and kisses him.)   
  
N: What was that for?   
  
H: For just being so darn cute.   
  
N: Well in that case you have one of those coming too. (He kisses her.)   
  
Deb: (Coming up behind them) You ready lover boy?   
  
N: (pulling back from the kiss) I'm going to stay here and wait for Haley. She gets off in an hour and we were going to do something. She has my truck.   
  
Deb: Your brother has been here all day cleaning b/c he got busted at the same party that you were at, but you somehow think that you have plans? How does that work?   
  
N: I have a nicer mom then Lucas does?   
  
Deb: Keep dreaming dear. You and I are going home to have a long talk about drinking and lying.   
  
N: Why do I feel like I am going to get grounded?   
  
Deb: You know, they say you should trust those gut feelings, they are usually right.   
  
N: Seriously? What about my truck?   
  
Deb: Haley can come get you for school in the morning and then you can take her home afterwards and then come straight home and park it. Let's go. Bye Haley.   
  
N: (Giving her a quick kiss) I'll call you later. Bye.   
  
H: Bye guys. (Deb and Nathan leave.)   
  
Karen: Haley, you want to wake sleeping beauty up over there?   
  
H: Sure. (walks over to Lucas and shakes him.) Lucas, time to get up.   
  
L: Don't Haley. Leave me alone.   
  
Karen: Here's a glass of water Haley...   
  
L: (Standing quickly) I'm up, don't pour water on me again.   
  
K: (Laughing) I wasn't going to, I was giving her a glass of water and tylenol to give to you. But now that I know how to get you up really quickly, I will have to use that technique more often.   
  
L: Very funny.   
  
K: (Handing him the windex and paper towels.) Windows. Inside and out.   
  
L: Aren't you actually paying Haley to work today.   
  
K: I'm PAYING her, but enjoy WATCHING you much more.   
  
L: You going to ever let me go home today?   
  
K: When I'm sure that you have thouroughly learned your lesson about drinking and sneaking out.   
  
L: I have.   
  
K: Windows.   
  
L: Fine. 


	49. Mothers and Sons

Kory, Blake, Lucas and Karen eating dinner Sunday night.   
  
B: More pasketi.   
  
Karen: Please?   
  
B: Prease?   
  
L: (Laughing at the sight of his red-faced cousin.) Why don't you try to actually get some of the food IN your mouth? You must be feeling better.   
  
B: I still gots a few bad coughs.   
  
Kory: How about you Luke? No more hangover? (Smiling and giving him a wink.)   
  
Karen: It's not funny Kory.   
  
Kory: Sorry sis. Hey Kare, I might have class late tomorrow night, can you pick up Blake from day care if I need you to?   
  
Karen: Sorry, I can't. I have to be at the cafe @ 5:00.   
  
L: I can do it. I'll be out of practice by 5:00. I can go get him after that.   
  
Kory: They close @ 5:30, will you make it?   
  
Luke: Just to make sure, I will have to get my car back from Haley.   
  
Karen: Ummm, NO. Drinking and driving, no car for a month. Ring a bell?   
  
L: But you don't want me to be late picking up Blake do you?   
  
Karen: It's 5 blocks to the center from your school, you will have plenty of time to walk there, or run if needed. After you pick him up, you can bring him to the cafe for dinner, while you bus tables.   
  
L: (Groaning) When is the whole cleaning duty gonna end?   
  
Karen: It's just begun. I told you, school garage or with me at all times.   
  
Kory: Karen, you remember I need you to take Blake to day care in the morning right?   
  
Karen: Oh yeah, that's right. I'll drop him off on my way to take Lucas to school.   
  
L: I don't need a ride mom. (Remembering his breakfast date w/ Peyton.)   
  
Karen: What did I just tell you? School, garage or w/ me...   
  
L: (Interrupting)... it is school. (Not wanting to lie to Karen, but not wanting to cancel w/ Peyton either.) I have a study session @ school w/ Haley at 7:00 for our history test. (Making a mental note to tell Haley at school so she can cover for him if she talks to his mom.)   
  
Karen: I can't bring you @ 7:00. I have to open the cafe and I can not leave until Cheryl gets there @ 7:30.   
  
L: Haley's giving me a ride.   
  
Karen: I don't know Luke...   
  
L: (Interupting)... mom it's seven in the morning, what am I going to get into trouble doing at that time of the day?   
  
Karen: With you lately, the possibilities are endless.   
  
L: Fine, I just won't go. I'll fail my test and then it will be all your fault.   
  
Karen: Speaking of grades...   
  
L: I know, meeting w/ my guidance counselor Wednesday. Can I go to the study seesion tomorrow morning?   
  
Karen: I guess. Take your cell phone w/ you so I can call you and let you know for sure if you need to pick up Blake after practice.   
  
L: Cool, I get my phone back.   
  
Karen: Temporarilly.   
  
L: I'll take what I can get. Hey Kory when do you start helping Whitey?   
  
Kory: (Cleaning up Blake.) Tuesday night's game it will be official.   
  
L: (Getting up and putting his plate in the sink. He walked into the living room, laid on the couch and flipped on the TV.) We have 3 games this week. Saturday's game is w/ the team that we are tied for first w/. If we win, we take sole possession of first place.   
  
Kory: I know, Whitey said the last time you guys played them, Nathan was only 1 point away from tieing his dad's record.   
  
L: Yeah, but the idiot was on anphedimines that night. We will see if he cracks under the pressure again.   
  
Karen: (Walking over to the living room.) How about supporting your brother and teammate instead of putting him down? (Turning the TV off)   
  
L: Hey, I was watching that.   
  
Karen: Go do the dishes and then go to your room.   
  
L: It's like 6:30.   
  
Karen: I told you at the cafe that you were spending the evening in your room. You are not off the hook for last night. Some quiet, alone time will do you good. Maybe you can figure a few things out.   
  
B: (Coming into the room and handing Luke a color and papers.) Will you draw me a cool car?   
  
L: Can't, your mean Aunt Karen won't let me. Maybe if you say please really nice, she will let me play w/ you.   
  
Blake: Prease Karewen?   
  
L: That worked yesterday Lucas, not today. Sorry Blake, Lucas has been naughty and has to go to time out in his room.   
  
B: What did you do Lucas?   
  
Kory: (Coming into the room.) He drank beer.   
  
B: EWW! Beer is yucky.   
  
Karen: Did you hear that Lucas? Maybe you should listen to your 2 year old cousin.   
  
Kory: Come on Blake, you need to get a bath and then daddy will draw you a car. (Picking up the dark haired toddler.)   
  
Phone Rings.   
  
Kory: Hello?   
  
Brooke: Can I talk to Lucas?   
  
Kory: Hold on. (Putting his hand over the receiver.) Karen, it's for Luke, can he talk?   
  
Karen: (Looking at Luke.) 2 seconds.   
  
(Luke hopped up and grabbed the phone from his uncle.)   
  
Luke: Hello?   
  
B: Hey boyfriend.   
  
L: Hey.   
  
(No one said anything for a minute.)   
  
B: I'm sorry Lucas.   
  
L: That's what you said last night.   
  
B: I love you.   
  
L: You said that too. And then you cheated on me.   
  
B: It meant nothing.   
  
L: Oh and that is suppose to make me feel better? (Angry but trying to be quiet so his family did not over hear.) You threw away everything that we had over something that meant nothing?   
  
B: God Luke I messed up. I was drunk. Please, can you forgive me?   
  
Karen: Time's up Lucas.   
  
L: I have to go.   
  
B: Luke please....   
  
L: Bye. (He hangs up the phone and joins his mom doing the dishes.)   
  
(There is silence the whole time they were working.)   
  
Karen: You have been awfully quiet since that phone call.   
  
L: Tired.   
  
Karen: Wanna talk about it?   
  
L: Not really. Do mind if I just go to bed? (Putting the last dish away.)   
  
Karen: No, go ahead. I love you.   
  
L: Good night.   
  
Deb and Nathan walked through the door w/ their hands full of groceries. Nathan sets his bags down on the counter and hits the play button on the answering machine.   
  
Message: Hey Nathan, it's Haley, Karen let me off early toda, so I was just calling to talk. I should be home the rest of the day. Call me.   
  
(Nathan picked up the phone and started to dial.)   
  
Deb: Not so fast Nathan. We are going to chat first.   
  
Nathan: (Hanging up) You mean that you are going to lecture and I'm going to listen.   
  
D: However you want to look at it, we are doing it BEFORE you call Haley back.   
  
Message: Deb the flight leaves @ 8:45pm on Wednesday. Keith is going w/ us. I will pick you up @ 6:00.   
  
Nathan: (Looking at his mom) Where are you going?   
  
Deb: That's one of the things that I needed to talk to you about. Grandpa Scott had a mild heart attack yesterday. He's going to be OK, but he needs to have surgery on Friday.   
  
N: You're going w/ Dad?   
  
D: Your dad has not told your grandparents about our separation. I think he is scared.   
  
N: Dad scared? That's sort of funny.   
  
D: (Smiling) Yeah it is.   
  
N: Well at least Keith is going w/ you, to keep the blood shed to a minimum.   
  
D: Cute. We do know how to be civil Nathan.   
  
N: (Sarcasstic) Yeah, I saw how CIVIL you could be last night.   
  
D: Sweetie, I know things are rough right now, but once the divorce is final, things will start to settle down. There is just lots of emotion right now. All you need to know is that me and your father love you.   
  
N: I know mom. I don't have to go along do I?   
  
D: For the surgery?   
  
N: Yeah. I have 2 games this weekend.   
  
D: Which brings up a few more issues we need to talk about. I'm very aware what team you play Saturday night. Do I need to take you in for a drug test?   
  
N: You would not really do that would you?   
  
D: In a heart beat if I thought you were taking drugs.   
  
N: I'm not, I swear.   
  
D: And I am suppose to believe you after you lied to me about staying at Tim's last night?   
  
N: Sorry about that.   
  
D: Sorry doesn't cut it Nate. Grounded and no car for 2 weeks.   
  
N: Two?   
  
D: Lying and drinking? Yes, two.   
  
N: (Shaking his head yes as he played w/ the attenae on the cordless that he was still holding in his hands.) I understand why you wouldn't trust me. If you want me to take the drug test, I will.   
  
D: Call me nieve, but I don't think you would make that mistake again. Anyway, I hope you learned your lesson from the trip to the ER.   
  
N: I did! It scared the he!! out of me.   
  
D: Good. Now about the trip. You don't have to go, but you are not staying home alone.   
  
N: I'll stay at Tim's.   
  
D: (Laughing)Like you did last night? I don't think so.   
  
N: Haley's.   
  
D: No, especially since that is most likely who you were w/ last night. (Nathan quickly looks up surprised and Deb smiles.) Nathan, she has your truck, it does not take a rocket scientist to figure it out.   
  
N: So who am I staying w/?   
  
D: Karen and Lucas.   
  
N: (Standing up and slamming the phone on the counter.) HELL NO MOM! (Yelling)   
  
D: Calm down Nathan.   
  
N: NO! I WON'T STAY W/ THEM!   
  
D: OK, then you do not have to. (Staying calm)   
  
N: (Sitting back down.) Then who?   
  
D: That's just it Nate. It's Karen or no one.   
  
N: You told me I could not stay home alone.   
  
D: You can't. If you don't stay w/ Karen, you have to go w/ your dad and me.   
  
N: (Back on his feet.) What about my games?   
  
D: You will have to miss them.   
  
N: That's not fair. I've stayed home alone before.   
  
D: Yes, you have. And that is exactly the reason that you will not be doing it again for a while. I know that those unsupervised weekends did not have their problems, your dad just let them slide. I'm not going to do that.   
  
N: Maybe I should just go talk to dad about this.   
  
D: (Being very firm.) That, young man is one thing that you are not going to get by w/? You will NOT be playing one parent against the other. If you don't like what one of us has to say you will not be running to the other for an answer you might like better. If you know what is good for you, that will be the last time that you use that threat. Got it?   
  
N: Yeah.   
  
D: Anyway, I already talked to your dad and he knows who you will be staying w/. I gave you your choices son, you decide.   
  
N: Some choices. Giving someone a choice of death by electricution or death by lethal injection, in the end the result is the same-death.   
  
D: Being a little over dramatic aren't we?   
  
N: No. Let me stay at Tim's.   
  
D: Nathan you took care of that option last night. We all have to do things that we do not want to do sometimes, do you think that I want to go on this trip w/ your dad right now?   
  
N: You don't have to go.   
  
D: And you don't have to stay w/ Karen. Think about it and let me know what you decide.   
  
N: Please mom?   
  
D: I'm not budging on this.   
  
N: I promise that I will stick to my grounding at Tim's.   
  
D: Yeah right. NO!   
  
N: GOD THIS S UCKS!   
  
D: I'm sorry. I thought you and Lucas were getting along better?   
  
N: Just because we do not fight everytime that we see each other, does not mean that we want to have a slumber party.   
  
D: I don't know what else to say Nathan. You know the deal. You need to decide soon though, so I know whether to get you a plane ticket or not.   
  
N: Whatever. Fine. I'll stay at Luke's.   
  
D: I don't want there to be any problems between you two while I'm gone.   
  
N: I can't make any promises.   
  
D: Nathan, if that is going to be your attitude, then you can just come w/ me.   
  
N: It's not just up to me. If Lucas starts something, I'm not just gonna stand there and take it.   
  
D: I'm sure Karen is taking care of Lucas. I'll make you a deal.   
  
N: What? (Still angry.)   
  
D: You stay at Karen's and if there are no problems, I will take a week off your grounding.   
  
N: Fine. (still mad)   
  
D: If there are problems, I add a week.   
  
N: Whatever.   
  
D: Why don't you go call Haley, maybe she can cheer you up.   
  
(Nathan leaves the room w/o a word.) 


	50. Breakfast With A Lie On The Side

L: Mom. Haley's here, I'm taking off. (Yelling from the kitchen.)   
  
K: (Opening the door of the bathroom.) LUCAS! Be quiet, Blake is still sleeping. (Blake comes out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. The rubber soles of his pajamas made a slapping sound on the hardwood floor as he walked.) He WAS sleeping.   
  
L: Oops. Sorry Mom.   
  
K: Uh, huh.   
  
L: Anyway, I'm outta here.   
  
K: Hold on, your phone.   
  
L: Where is it?   
  
K: It's in here. (Luke followed Karen into her bedroom and she took the cell out of her top drawer. She turned it on to check the battery charge.) This should get you through the day.   
  
L: You hid my phone?   
  
K: When I left it on the counter you took it. I had to hide it. I will get it back tonight.   
  
L: When can I use the phone again?   
  
K: When are you going to stay out of trouble?   
  
L: Was that Haley honking? I think I need to go.   
  
K: Avoiding the question?   
  
L: (Trying to back out of the house.) I love you.   
  
K: Come here Luke.   
  
L: Mom, Haley's waiting. Can you yell at me later?   
  
K: Come here.   
  
L: (Dragging his feet as he walked to his mom.) What?   
  
K: (Karen hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.) No matter what, you know I will always love you right?   
  
L: (Smiling) Yeah.   
  
K: Get out of here. And Luke, do you think that we can get through one day w/o any trouble?   
  
L: I'll do my best. (She does it to him everytime. It's like she had a sense everytime he was going to do something wrong. It must be that whole mother's instinct thing he thought.) Bye.   
  
K: Bye.  
  
Lucas walked into McDonald's and immediately spotted the blonde curly hair. He walked over to the booth and sat across from her.)   
  
P: Hey, I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna show.   
  
L: Sorry. I still have no wheels.   
  
P: You should have called, I could have picked you up.   
  
L: It's OK, I am getting sort of use to walking. Have you ordered?   
  
P: No.   
  
L: What do you want? I'll go get it.   
  
P: 2 breakfast burritos, hash browns, fruit and yogurt parfait and an orange juice.   
  
L: Wow! Leave something for me.   
  
P: Hey, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.   
  
L: (Laughing) Be right back. (Lucas leaves and returns w/ a tray full of food.) I think I remembered everything.   
  
P: If not, you can get it when you go back for seconds for me.   
  
L: There is no way that you can possibly eat all this food.   
  
P: Don't let my size fool you.   
  
L: (Seeing her sketch pad on the table.) Can I look?   
  
P: Sure, go ahead.   
  
(Luke started flipping through the pages. Peyton was an amazing artist. The details on each page were unbelievable. There was a picture of Jenny sleeping and Blake playing in the sand box.)   
  
P: (Seeing Luke studying the piture of his cousin.) How is my favorite guy?   
  
L: (Smiling) I'm fine.   
  
P: Blake, you dork. How is Blake?   
  
L: I'm hurt.   
  
P: I like em dark and handsome, not blonde and scruffy. (Referring to his unshaven face.)   
  
L: What about tall? I think I have Blake beat in that department. I thought when a guy had a kid w/ them, it was suppose to get them the girl. I didn't know that the kid was suppose to steal the girl.   
  
P: Lucas are you jealous of a 2 year old?   
  
L: I don't see any pictures of me in here.   
  
P: Keep turnin.   
  
(Lucas turned the page. There was a sketch of him going in for a lay up. She must have drawn it at the river court the day before. There he was in his street clothes easily making the shot w/ his friends looking on. He looked so at ease and relaxed.)   
  
P: Do you hate it that much? You haven't said anything.   
  
L: It's awesome Peyton. How could I not like it? You captured my perfect form exactly.   
  
P: You and Nathan really are brothers aren't you?   
  
L: Why?   
  
P: You are both co@cky as hell.   
  
L: (Smiling) It really is a great drawing Peyton.   
  
P: I like it, but if I drew you today, you would look totally different.   
  
L: Is this another crack about me not shaving? I was in a hurry and it was early.   
  
P: No, it's just that in that picture you had on this smile and this calmness about you. Today, it's not there. What's up Lucas?   
  
L: I'm fine.   
  
P: No, you were fine when I saw you playing ball yesterday. Today you are not fine.   
  
L: A lot has happened since you drew that.   
  
P: Brooke?   
  
L: Her and I saw my dad at the dance and he totally blew me off, and I'm stressing my mom out and Haley slept w/ Nathan. Doesn't that bother you?   
  
P: That Haley slept w/ Nathan? Not at all. Why, should it?   
  
L: He is you X. You dated him for over a year.   
  
P: Keyword is X. Lucas, the only really good thing that Nathan and I had going for us was the sex. You should be happy for Haley, Nathan's awesome in bed.   
  
L: God Peyton! Too much information. (Lucas put a finger in each ear.) La, La, La. I can't hear you!   
  
P: (Laughing really hard.) I'm sorry Luke, I'll stop.   
  
L: Thanks. (Taking his fingers out of his ears.) You should do that more often.   
  
P: What? Talk about Haley and Nathan having sex.   
  
L: NO! Laugh. I think that it is the first time that I've seen or heard you laugh like that. It looks good on you. (She really looked beautiful. When she laughed her body shook a little and her curls bounced along. Her smile was perfect and he swore it really went from one ear to the other. She lit up the room.)   
  
P: (Trying to hide her embarassment because he just kept staring @ her.) Like you have room to talk. When was the last time that you truly laughed?   
  
L: I laugh all the time. Haley is my best friend. She's a clutz and a goof ball. She usually does something on a daily basis that makes me laugh.   
  
P: You sure that is all you are?   
  
L: What? (Confused.)   
  
P: Would you want to be more then friends w/ her?   
  
L: (Flashing to the conversation that him and Haley had about that exact subject less then 2 weeks ago.) No. Why?   
  
P: You just seem really jealous that she was w/ Nathan.   
  
L: Not jealous, try disgusted, it's Nathan.   
  
P: If you say so.   
  
L: Don't you believe me?   
  
P: It just seems like you might be in denial. (Lucas's phone rings.) Saved by the bell?   
  
************   
  
Karen and Blake were walking out the door as Haley was about to knock.   
  
Blake: Haywee. (Reaching his arms out for her to take him.)   
  
H: Hey Blake. (Taking the squirming toddler from Karen.)   
  
K: Haley, what are you doing here? I thought you and Luke were studying?   
  
H: We were? (Realizing that her friend must have been using her for an alibi.) I mean we were. Um, he forgot his notebook in his room. I'm just going to grab it. (Starts to walk towards his room after handing Blake back to Karen.)   
  
K: Haley?   
  
H: (Stopping and turning around) Yeah?   
  
K: Do you know what Luke always says about you?   
  
H: That somehow I always get him in trouble?   
  
K: No. That you are a terrible liar.   
  
H: I know, I need to work on that.   
  
K: Why are you really here?   
  
H: To see if he needed a ride.   
  
K: Do you have any idea where he might be?   
  
(Haley shook her head no.) THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH HIM! (Karen was now yelling and Haley and Blake just stood and stared at her, both knowing better then to say a word. Karen put Blake down and walked to the phone and dialed.)   
  
L: Hello?   
  
K: (No longer yelling) Hi. Haley w/ you?   
  
L: Yeah.   
  
K: Did she bring the doughnuts?   
  
L: Yeah. (Not really sure why she was asking.)   
  
K: How's the studying going?   
  
L: Good.   
  
K: That's 3.   
  
L: What's 3.   
  
K: The number of times you just lied to me. Not including last night or earlier this morning.   
  
L: Huh? (swallowing hard wondering how she found out.)   
  
K: Haley's standing next to me Luke. Seems that you forgot to call her and let her know that you did not need a ride today.   
  
L: Oh. (Putting his forehead down on the table and hitting it a few times.)   
  
K: WHERE ARE YOU?   
  
L: McDonalds. I'm having breakfast w/ Peyton.   
  
K: And you felt you needed to lie to me about that?   
  
L: I didn't think that you would have let me go after Saturday night.   
  
K: (Sarcasstic) Well, in that case, then it is OK to lie to me. THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE LUCAS! YOU JUST BLEW IT! (She hung up the phone.)   
  
H: (Haley had never seen Karen so upset for as long as she had known her.) Sorry Karen.   
  
K: It's not your fault. (Karen grabbed the phone book and was looking for a number.)   
  
H: I better go, I still have to stop and pick up Nathan. Bye.   
  
K: Bye. (Haley leaves and Karen dials the phone.)   
  
***********   
  
(Lucas stared at his phone like he could not believe that she just hung up on him. Peyton had heard all of Lucas's side of the conversation and at the end she could easily hear Karen yelling. She saw that the color had drained from Lucas's face.)   
  
P: You OK?   
  
L: Not really.   
  
P: Your mom did not sound pleased.   
  
L: That is putting it mildly. She is pi$$ed. You ready to go?   
  
P: Yeah.   
  
L: I'll take that ride.   
  
P: OK, let's go.   
  
(They dump their trash and head out. Peyton gently rubbed Lucas's back trying to make him feel better. Just then Brooke drove by. They did not see her, but she definitely saw them.) 


	51. Haley's Bad Morning

Peyton and Lucas were walking into school.   
  
P: Penny for you thoughts.   
  
L: What?   
  
P: You have not said much since we left McDonald's.   
  
L: You wouldn't either if you would have heard my mom on the phone. I have never heard her like that. It was like a mix of anger, disappointment and sadness. I can deal w/ one of those emotions at a time, but put them all together and I have no idea how to handle it.   
  
P: She'll be better by the time you get home from practice.   
  
L: I don't think so. She said that this was my last chance.   
  
P: So what does that mean? What do you think that she will do?   
  
L: Not sure.   
  
P: (Seeing a teacher that she needed to talk to.) I'll catch up w/ you later. I have to talk to Miss Nichols. Thanks for breakfast.   
  
L: You're welcome. See ya.   
  
(Lucas reached his locker and just as he opened it, Haley ran up to him.)   
  
H: I'm soooo sorry Lucas. I didn't know. Please don't be mad. I know I am always getting you in trouble, but how was I suppose to know...   
  
L: (Grabbing her by the upper arms and gently shaking her.) Haley. Stop. Breathe. I know it is not your fault. I should have called you and told you what I was doing, but you never go to the door and get me, you find me walking and pick me up on your way to school. Why did you go to the house today?   
  
H: I left earlier b/c I had to pick up Nathan b/c I have his truck. I knew that you probably hadn't started walking yet and I did not want you to think I blew you off just b/c I was going to give Nathan a ride.   
  
L: Well thanks for thinking of me.   
  
H: Where were you this morning?   
  
L: Having breakfast w/ Peyton.   
  
H: So why did you lie to your mom?   
  
L: Because after finding the alcohol in my room yesterday morning and getting in trouble w/ the cops Saturday night, she would not have let me go.   
  
H: Ever think that maybe you should have skipped breakfast then?   
  
L: Hind sight is 20/20 Haley. So did she say anything to you after she hung up on me?   
  
H: Didn't give her a chance. I said that I had to pick up Nathan and took off. Speaking of Nathan, it should be pretty interesting w/ both of you under the same roof for 4 days, especially since you both are grounded. Talk about forced family fun.   
  
L: What? What are you talking about?   
  
H: Nathan got grounded for 2 weeks b/c of Saturday night...   
  
L: NO, not that. The part about being under the same roof.   
  
N: Nathan said that his mom and dad are going out of town and he has to stay w/ you. And you had noooo idea did you?   
  
L: No. Mom never said a word about it. Son of a ...   
  
H: (Interupting) Teacher alert, you might not want to finish that statement.   
  
L: Why would she OK that w/o talking to me first? God, she didn't feel the need to at least tell me about it?   
  
H: Lucas, I'm sure that she was gonna tell you. He's not coming until Wednesday.   
  
L: Didn't she learn anything from the Christmas disaster?   
  
H: Maybe she thought that you 2 might have grown up a little since then. Anyway, what happened to the truce you 2 called b/c of me?   
  
L: That did not involve us living under the same house Haley.   
  
H: Luke, it is only four days. Look at the bright side, at least you both can keep each other company while you are serving your sentences. Plus, he'll be extra help when you guys help to move your Aunt Susie this weekend.   
  
L: What? I guess mom doesn't think that she needs to tell me anything anymore.   
  
H: I should probably just shut up now.   
  
(Luke's phone rings.)   
  
L: Hello?   
  
Karen: Lucas you do not need to pick up Blake today. Kory does not need to go out of town.   
  
L: OK. Mom... (he was not sure what he was going to say. He didn't know if he should apologize for lying to her that morning or confront her about what Haley just told him. But, he quickly found out it didn't matter what he was going to say, b/c she had hung up on him.) OK, that is twice today.   
  
H: What us twice?   
  
L: That my mom hung up on me. She would kick my :) if I ever hung up on HER. She didn't say ANYTHING after she got off the phone w/ me earlier?   
  
H: NO! She grabbed the phone book and started looking up a number.   
  
L: What #?   
  
H: There was no way that I was gonna ask her then. I have never seen her like that Luke.   
  
L: You trying to make me feel better Hales?   
  
H: Just telling the truth. You remember telling the truth don't you?   
  
L: Funny Haley. God, she hates it when I lie to her. So what do I do to fix this?   
  
H: No clue sweetie, but if she kills you can I have you car?   
  
L: I hate you.   
  
H: Hate is such a strong word!   
  
L: Yes it is, but very fitting in this situation. Speaking of cars, yours should be done next week.   
  
H: No hurry, I like yours just fine.   
  
L: I'm getting my car back. I'm sure after today mom is never gonna let me drive it, but at least I will know that it's safe w/o you behind the wheel.   
  
H: I've been very careful w/ it. Do you think that Nathan would have let me have his truck if he didn't think I was a good driver?   
  
L: What choice did he have? He was drunk, he couldn't drive it and I'm sure he didn't want to leave it at the hotel. And besides, it was the least he could do, he did get laid. (Lucas did not mean for that to come out as crude as it did and he was just joking, at least for the most part, but by the look on Haley's face, she did not see the humor. Before he knew what happened, he felt the sting on the side of his face. Lucas was not sure what surprised him more, the fact that he totally slammed his best friend, or that she slapped him. Neither of them said anything and time seemed to stand still even for the fellow students who watched the scene. Lucas saw the tears well up in Haley's eyes and then she turned around and ran down the hallway and disappeared into the sea of students working their way to their first class. Lucas was going to go after her, but when he turned to grab his bag off the floor, there stood Brooke.   
  
....There stood Brooke. They just starred for what seemed like an eternity. Lucas came back to reality, he bent down and picked up his bag that he dropped when Brooke showed up. When he stood back up, Brooke gently reached a hand up and rubbed the red mark that had now formed on Luke's face.   
  
B: Tutor-girl has a mean right hook.(For a second Lucas melted into her touch. Brooke seemed to have this power over him. He started moving closer to her.) Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?   
  
L: (Flashes of Tim and Brooke came back to him.) I gave Tim a few cuts Saturday night, did you offer the same remedy to him after I left?   
  
B: Lucas Please! You have to understand.   
  
L: I understand Brooke, you cheated on me.   
  
B: (getting angry and defensive.) I know Lucas. You never make a mistake do you? You act like you are so perfect all the time. I saw you w/ her Lucas.   
  
L: (Confused) With who Brooke?   
  
B: My best friend.   
  
L: Peyton?   
  
B: Yeah. This morning, I saw you with her.   
  
L: What about it Brooke?   
  
B: I saw her rubbing your back when you were coming out of McDonald's. You could not even wait to break up w/ me before you make the moves on my best friend? Don't think that I am stupid Lucas! I know that you still have feelings for her. And don't think I didn't know that I have always been second best w/ you. I see the way you look at her.   
  
L: (Luke was really getting mad at this point. He was upset about what happened w/ his mom and Haley now he had to listen to Brooke try to blame him for the problems she caused. He did have feelings for Peyton and probably always would, but during the time that him and Brooke were together, he was completely committed to her.) SCREW YOU BROOKE! Me and Peyton were just having breakfast, that's it! We made the breakfast plans Saturday night when she was nice enough to come and get me so I could go and talk to you at the party. To make sure you were OK. Well, when I got there, Tim was already comforting you. So don't you dare try to make it seem like I'm the one that messed up, you did that all by yourself. (The first bell rang. Damn, he was not going to have time to find Haley and apologize.) Listen Brooke, I gotta go. (Lucas slammed his locker shut and walked away. He felt bad because that was the second girl in 10 minutes he had brought to tears.)  
  
Haley ran down the hall and ducked into the empty tutoring center. She did not bother turning on the lights for fear someone would come in and see her crying. She could not believe that she just slapped someone, especially Lucas. But she could also not believe that he would take such a special moment for her and make it sound so cheap. As she was wiping the tears from her eyes she heard familiar voices outside the door. She hoped that they would not come in. She stood w/ her back against the door frame trying to make sure they did not see her.   
  
Nathan: Nice black eye dumb :)!   
  
Tim: You know if you would not have broken up the fight, I could have kicked his :).   
  
N: Whatever. He was getting the best of you. You deserved to get beat!   
  
T: Why, because I got on Brooke? It's not the first time man.   
  
N: I know, but this time she had a boyfriend and she was drunk.   
  
T: She has always been drunk. And her boyfriend, you mean Lucas?   
  
N: Yeah. Even for you, it was low.   
  
T: Come on. You wanted to stick it to your brother and since your plan to date his best friend wasn't working, the next best thing was his girlfriend. You should be thanking me.   
  
(Just then Haley emerged from the door, new tears forming in her eyes.)   
  
H: This was all a plan?   
  
N: Haley! (Shocked to see her come out of the room.)   
  
H: Was I just a plan for you, to get at Lucas?   
  
N: Haley, you don't understand!   
  
H: ANSWER ME NATHAN! WAS I A PLAN?   
  
N: It started out that way... (He didn't get the chance to explain because she slapped him across the face.) Haley please... (But Haley had already pushed Tim out of the way and started running back down the hall. Nathan went after her. She ran right by Lucas. He tried to grab her arm and she pushed him away and continued down the hallway and out the front door. Nathan and Lucas, both unaware of the part the other played in Haley's tears, continued after her, but were stopped before they reached the door.)   
  
Principal: Mr Scott and ....Mr Scott, where are we off to in such a hurry?   
  
L: Umm, forgot a book in my car.   
  
N: Me too.   
  
p: Really? Well forgive me if I don't believe you. This is the deal. You both have... (looking at his watch.)..exactly 57 seconds to get to your first class before you are late. I'd advise both of you to get there on time or I'll be seeing you in my office after school discussing how many detentions you'll need to help you remember the importance of showing up to class in a timely manner. Am I making myself clear?   
  
N/L: Yes.   
  
P: Good. You better get going, you are down to 40 seconds.   
  
(Nathan and Lucas both reluctantly headed to their first class, still worried about Haley.) 


	52. Author's Note 2

Hey all...  
  
I think that it is about time for an author's note...it has been a while since I have commented on anything...  
  
First thanks for everyone that has taken on the challenge of reading this story...when i first started posting it to this site i had no idea how long it really was...i am getting closer to catching my posting up to where i actually am writing...but i still have over 15 chapters uploaded and ready to go...i hesitate to post all of them at once b/c i think the legnth of this story scares many people away from even trying to start it... i don't want to scare you guys by giving you too much at once... i will continue to post a few chapters everyday until i get current and then it will be one chapter at a time a couple times a weeks... so get cuaght up!!! this story started out w/ a simple idea and has continued to develop...to bad i cna not write as fast as i think...again thanks for reading and please reply ..it's sad that i have more chapters then i do replys...  
  
Complicate...i'm glad you like the fact that it is realistic... that is what i am going for... i tend to take ideas from the show and either take them in a different direction or expand on them more...i'm honored that this is one of your favorites...  
  
year1989...you are caught up on the other site as much as i have written..so once it gets back up keep reading it there for a while... that site is more current...thanks for reading  
  
Stephanie...i will work on a list of my favorite stories for you and try to get them posted in my favorites....i have a lot that i read and dont save them in favorites...mostly b/c i am not logged on at the time...but i will try to do that for you... a couple that are good are breathing underwater...and when 2 worlds collide...this one is very long but really great...great writer...hope that helps...  
  
graga...i wish i knew who luke was going to end up w/...hints for the future...he's not much of a one woman kind of guy...sorry that is all you are getting...LOL...but the peyton scenes are coming  
  
AA... Glad you like the pillow talk...that was a transition/filler chapter that i needed and i usually don't like doing them but they are needed and most of the timeturn out pretty good....i liked the naley scene too...im glad it was not too much... i want this to stay pg-13 and it scares me when i write that and think that there are young kids possibly reading this...glad you also liked the janitor closet scene it was fun to write...and the trouble w/ Lucas...there is resolution...slowly coming in the future...i dont like that theshow does not deal w/ the negative effects that dan has to have on lucas now that he sees him more... it has to hurt him and he is bound to act out...keep in mind that it has only been 3 weeks in story time since the beginning of this and eventually lucas will straighten out... of course he is a teen ager and hes bound to get in trouble just not as much as he ahs been...be patient...with nathan...its just sort of fun to get him in trouble b/c he has been so spoiled growing up and i like to have deb learning the hard part of parenting after she has been gone so long....  
  
Brody...haley can be tough when she wants to be and i believe if she had to she would take on brooke to help her best friend...im not saying that she would win..but it would be a good fight..lol  
  
tara and lilly..thanks for all the replies you guys are great...  
  
ladbug...you want laly...and many people want brucas..you will just have to wait and see but thanks for reading the whole story!!!  
  
tiffany154 and heather ...thanks for giving this story a chance dispite the legnth and i hope it was worth your time...  
  
wendy 


	53. Whitey

Nathan and Lucas were both in the locker room getting changed for practice when Jake walked up to them.   
  
J: So, what's the story? (Nathan and Lucas both turned to face him.) Well?   
  
N: Well what?   
  
J: The rumors are flying all over the school, but nobody knows for sure.   
  
L: Knows what for sure?   
  
J: Which one of you Haley ACTUALLY slapped.   
  
L/N: Me. (they both stopped and looked at each other, when they realized the other one answered.   
  
N: Haley slapped you too?   
  
L: What do you mean TOO? Why did she hit you? (Grabbing him by the jersey and pushing him against the locker.) What did I tell you Nathan? I'm gonna kill you if you hurt her.   
  
N: (Breaking the hold his brother had on him. Nathan pushed Lucas against the wall.) It doesn't look like I'm the only one that hurt Haley.   
  
J: (Pulling Nathan off Lucas.) You guys, stop. If Whitey sees you 2 fighting, you're suspended, remember?   
  
L: (Lucas reluctantly backed off.) I'm not done w/ you little brother.   
  
N: Whatever Lucas! What, I can't hurt her, but you can freely do whatever you want? I'm sure that she didn't just hit you for the hell of it. What did you do to her?   
  
L: What did YOU do?   
  
(Whitey walks into the locker room.)   
  
W: Jake, is there a problem between tweedle dum and tweedle dummer? If you 2 are fighting, get out of my locker room and don't come back.   
  
N: We're not fighting coach.   
  
W: Better not be! I'm done messing w/ you two. Luke, I need to see you in my office. The rest of you get your :) out there and get warmed up. (Lucas followed his coach into the office in the corner. He wondered what this could be about, it was never a good thing to get pulled into the coach's office. Lucas wondered if he heard about the drinking, but figured it wasn't that b/c 1/2 the team got tickets. If that was the case it would have been a group :) chewing.) Shut the door and sit down. (Lucas followed orders. Whitey sat in the worn, leather chair behind his desk and stared at one of his star players. Luke hated it when Whitey yelled at him, but worse yet, was when he didn't say anything. You knew it was coming and the suspense s ucked.)   
  
L: We weren't fighting coach.   
  
W: Some how I don't believe that son, but that is not what this is about.   
  
L: Then what?   
  
W: I got a disturbing phone call this morning.   
  
L: About me?   
  
W: Yep.   
  
L: From who? (Trying to figure out who would call his coach.)   
  
W: It was actually from one of my favorite people. She was in tears.   
  
L: (At first he thought it might be from Haley remembering how upset she was this morning, but there would be no reason for her to call Whitey. Then it hit him.) My mom?   
  
W: There's a few things I really hate Scott. One of them is a woman crying and the other would be one of my players making a woman cry.   
  
L: (Lucas was having a hard time getting past Whitey saying that his mom was crying. That would be the 3rd woman today that he upset to the point of tears.) What did she say? (Wondering how much he knew about his recent behavior.)   
  
W: Actually Lucas, it's not really what she said, it's more what she didn't say. She told me about this morning, but somehow I don't think that she told me everything. I was hoping that you could enlighten me on what has her so upset. (Lucas was not sure what to say, he just stared at the cracks in the floor w/o saying a word. He was snapped to attention by Whitey's booming voice. He was growing impatient.) That was not a request Lucas, that was an order. What is going on w/ you outside this gym?   
  
L: Me and mom had a fight this morning.   
  
W: I said I knew that part son. Your mom is a strong lady and a great mother, it would take something pretty big for her to call me. What was this fight about?   
  
L: It's been building for a while coach. I lied to her. I guess that put her over the edge. I've been in some trouble lately.   
  
W: Like?   
  
L: A lot of things. Staying out late, fighting, normal teenage stuff.   
  
W: I still don't think that I am hearing about everything, but apparently you 2 need to work some things out.   
  
L: I'll talk to her after practice.   
  
W: Actually, there won't be any practice for you today.   
  
L: What do you mean coach? Because my mom called? I'll fix it, I promise.   
  
W: I hope you do Luke. Your mom's a good lady. She's had it rough, but she has done a great job w/ you.   
  
L: So let me practice.   
  
W: It's out of my hands son.   
  
L: Why?   
  
W: Your mom said you are done until further notice.   
  
L: What? No coach, you have to let me play!   
  
W: I would love to, but until I hear differently from Karen, I can't let you on my court. It took some convincing just to get your mom to tell me that there was even a shot at letting you come back at all.   
  
L: I can't believe her.   
  
W: Take a little friendly advice. You've pushed you mom too far. Something pretty major is going on w/ you. Your mom knows how much basketball means to you and if she's taking it away, I'm sure she has her reasons. But what ever those are you need to get on your knees and beg. We need you Lucas, we have some big games coming up and if we want to finish at the top of the conference we have to have you in the game. Get this straightened out. Now go home.   
  
L: Coach...   
  
W: ...Good bye Lucas.   
  
(Lucas sat there for a second and then walked to the door and slammed it on his way out.) 


	54. Open Mouth Insert Foot

Lucas was beyond mad. He could not believe that his mom would actually call his coach and pull him off the team. His usual 10 minute walk home took him 1/2 the time since he ran the whole way. The only thing that he had on his mind was finding his mom. When he went to the front of the house he saw his mom's car in the driveway. At least she was home and he would not have to go looking for her. He went to the front door and threw it open. After he stepped into the house he slammed the door. He figured he would warn Karen that he was home and he was not happy.   
  
L: MOM! (Yelling, but got no response.) MOM! (This time a little louder, but still nothing. He walked from room to room, in case she went completely deaf and could not hear him. When he made it through the entire house and was unsuccessful in his attempt to locate his mother, he heard voices in the front room. He spun around and headed to the kitchen.)   
  
Kory: Thanks for coming w/ me Karen. I hate doctors.   
  
Karen: I remember, but it is not like you were the sick one. It was for Blake.   
  
Ko: Still.   
  
Ka: At least now you know what the problem is. We should have guessed it, you always got strep when you were little and Lucas did too. It must run in our family.   
  
Ko: OK Blake, let's get a dose of this medicine...(Interrupted by Luke as he entered the room.)   
  
L: (Raising his voice.) You have to be freakin' kidding me mom.   
  
(Karen and Kory just stood and looked at the blonde teen standing in the entry way to the kitchen. They were a little surprised that he was there and even more surprised at how angry he sounded.)   
  
Ka: Am I to as sume that Whitey talked to you?   
  
L: You know damn well he did! It's a bunch of crap mom and you know it. I know that you are pi $$ed at me for lieing to you this morning. I'm sorry. But you can't make me stop playing ball.   
  
Ka: I can and I did. And if you want to have a discussion about what took place today, fine, but if you are going to stand there and continue to yell at me, we are done talking.   
  
L: You may be done talking, but I am not. You are mad at me for not being honest w/ you, but how are you any better? You have lied to me too.   
  
Ka: Really? How so?   
  
L: Where do you want me to start? First, you told me that I could stay on the team if I got my grades back up. I did and you pull me anyway. Second, what about Dan paying child support?   
  
Ka: What about it Lucas? And what does that have to do w/ what we are talking about?   
  
L: EVERYTHING MOM! God, don't you see it? You have this freakin' double standard. One for you to live by and one for me and it is ****!+!   
  
Ka: LUCAS!   
  
L: What? Truth hurts mom. You don't want me to lie to you, why don't you practice what you preach and get off my case? Dan did try to pay child support but YOU didn't let him. You gave the check back to him. (Karen looked at Kory to see if that is where Lucas was getting his information. Kory, as if reading her mind, shook his head yes.) Maybe YOU are the reason that my father does not have anything to do w/ me. You didn't want him to be a part of my life, so you did not take the money.   
  
Ka: That's not it Lucas!   
  
L: Isn't it? You expect me to share my entire life w/ you, but you get to choose the things that you tell me. You should be telling me the things that concern me. I'm not a kid anymore mom!   
  
Ka: (Tears were now starting to form in Karen's eyes.) Lucas, I don't tell you everything, because I don't want to hurt you.   
  
L: Whatever mom. I'm not buying it! What about Nathan staying here? Were you ever going to tell me about that? Or were you just going to surprise me when he showed up Wednesday night?   
  
Ka: I would have told you. It just slipped my mind Lucas. I wasn't trying to keep it from you.   
  
L: Did it ever cross your mind that maybe it would not be OK w/ me that he stays here?   
  
Ka: I owed Deb for taking care of the cafe while I was gone. It was either Nathan stay w/ us or he goes w/ them and then the team would be w/o him for 2 games.   
  
L: When are you and his mom ever going to get it into your heads that Nathan and I don't like each other? You just have to keep pushing us together. I haven't talked to him about it, but I'm sure he isn't anymore pleased about it then I am!   
  
Ka: Is that what this yelling match is about? Nathan!   
  
L: Are you listening to me mom? Seriously. It's not just Nathan. It's everything. God! I feel like I owe you constantly. I feel guilty all the time.   
  
Ka: Why?   
  
L: Because all anyone ever says to me about you is how much you have given up for me. How great of a mother you are, especially considering the circumstances. I feel bad all the time that your life would be different if it wasn't for me. That w/o me you'd be happier. (Now the tears were threatening to fall from Luke's eyes.)   
  
Ka: Luke, it is not your fault.   
  
L: I KNOW! IT'S YOURS! I didn't ask for this life either. YOU messed up. YOU had sex in high school. YOU got pregnant. But yet you come off as this saint for giving up so much for me and where does that leave me? I'm the ba$tard child that kept you from having a real life. The result of you not being able to keep your pants on.   
  
Kory: LUCAS! (Yelling from across the room)   
  
L: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! You have no right to comment on this situation. You are no better then my :)hole of a father. You left your girlfriend too. You left your child.   
  
Ko: I'm here now Luke.   
  
L: Do you want some kind of medal Kory? What about the first 2 years of Blake's life? SO JUST SHUT UP!   
  
Ka: LUCAS ENOUGH!   
  
L: Oh no, I'm not finished yet. I get the lectures all the time about safe sex and being careful and making the right choices. Why is it that I am not allowed to make a mistake, but you 2 obviously made your share of stupid mistakes. Me and Blake are 2 living reminders! And not only that mom, but you obviously did not learn from YOUR mistake.   
  
Ka: (Tears were now freely falling from her eyes.) What do you mean Lucas?   
  
L: I was suppose to be home @ 12:30 the other night, but guess who was no where to be found? You! What time did you make it in after the dance mom? 4:00AM? What the he!! kind of example is that to set for me? I hope that at least you used a condom this time. This family has it's full share of ba$tard kids. (And there it was, that look on his mom's face. It mathced the voice that she had used on the phone w/ him that morning. A mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment. The room was completely silent. Even Blake did not make a sound. Lucas knew that he went way too far, but the damage was done. There was no taking the words or the hurt back. He watched as his mom wiped away the tears.)   
  
Ka: Are you finished now?   
  
L: Yes. (Almost in a whisper.)   
  
Ka: COME HERE! (Yelling)   
  
L: (He knew that she was not asking him to come over to her for a hug.) Mom...   
  
Ka: COME HERE NOW SON!   
  
(Lucas did not know what to do. She was waiting for him. Kory was just watching, in shock, at the scene that had just played out in front of him. Lucas turned and walked out the back door. Karen stood there in disbelief.)   
  
Ko: You OK Kare?   
  
(Without a word, she walked out the front door.)   
  
Ko: (Talking to Blake) I guess it is just you and me.   
  
B: Why were they crying daddy?   
  
Ko: They were sad. They will be OK. Do me a favor kid, stay 2 forever. (Hugging him) I love you.   
  
B: I wuv you too.   
  
Ko: How about we get you your medicine now?   
  
B: Is it yucky?   
  
Ko: Nope, it tastes like bubblegum.  
  
Lucas knew that he should not have walked out on his mom like that, but he also knew that they both needed to cool down. If he would have stayed there, he was risking saying more hurtful things. It's not like he did not mean most of the things that he had been saying, In fact HE didn't even realize he had been holding in so many things. But he also knew that there were a few statements he shouldn't have said, "his mom keeping her pants on" would probably be the first on the list. He really wouldn't blame her if she never talked to him again. And then he remembered what he said to Kory. He really wasn't sure where that came from. He put his uncle in the same category as Dan and that could not be farther from the truth. Sure, he messed up and he was not there for the girl that was pregnant w/ his son, but everyone makes mistakes. Lucas was definitely making his share of them lately. He admired Kory for realizing he screwed up and for doing everything he could do to make up for the time that he lost w/ Blake. Lucas knew that he should go back and apologize, but 2 things were stopping him. First, he had already been slapped once that day by Haley and really wasn't looking forward to another one from his mom. And two, he was still mad. About his mom being on his case constantly. All he needed was some tome to sort things out. He was even more angry that she took away his only outlet he had for all his pent up emotions-basketball. He would go back and take his lumps later, he knew he deserved everything he was going to get, but right now he just needed some time away. He needed a place to go. He kept walking until he reached his destination. He knocked and she answered.   
  
L: Hi. I need to talk. 


	55. A Lesson From Peyton

Lucas goes to someone's house after his big fight w/ his mom.   
  
L: Hi. I need to talk.   
  
Peyton: Come in. You don't look so great. What's up?   
  
L: (Walking in the house and sitting on the couch, he noticed the full stocked bar.) Do you mind if I have a drink?   
  
P: Starting to become a habit for you isn't it? (remembering how drunk he was Saturday night.)   
  
L: No MOM. It's just been a long day.   
  
P: Help yourself Luke.   
  
L: Is your dad home?   
  
P: No. He gets back next week.   
  
L: Good. (Lucas gets up and mixes a drink for himself.) Want one?   
  
P: No, I actually have to go and work on some sketches. I have a deadline. I was just on my way out when you knocked. I am having a little sketchers block and I am planning on pulling an all nighter.   
  
L: Sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to hold you up. I'll get out of here. (He gets up.)   
  
P: (Grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the couch.) Sit. You came to talk, so talk.   
  
L: Peyton, really it's no big deal...   
  
P: Lucas, spill it.   
  
L: (Finishing the drink) Remember that conversation we had about being jealous of Nathan and Haley?   
  
P: It was just this morning Lucas.   
  
L: Well, maybe there is a little jealousy.   
  
P: You're kidding me? I never would have guessed it. (Sarcasstic and smiling)   
  
L: OK, forget I came. I'm outta here. (Pretending to get up.)   
  
P: I'm kidding Luke.   
  
L: I don't mean that I am jealous and want to be w/ her, I'm just having a hard time w/ her and Nathan. For years it's been just me and her. We spent all our time together and now that's not really the case.   
  
P: People grow up Luke. You can't have it both ways.   
  
L: What do you mean?   
  
P: You say you don't want to be w/ her, but you don't want her to be w/ anyone else either.   
  
L: I didn't say ANYONE else. Just not Nathan.   
  
P: I don't believe that. You would have an issue no matter who it was. You are not really being the greatest best friend in the world. She seems happy w/ Nathan and if you really love her and really DON'T want to be w/ her, you should be happy for her.   
  
L: Easier said then done. (He tells her what happened between him and Haley that morning.)   
  
P: Wow. I think I would have smacked you too.   
  
L: (Sighing) So do you think she hates me?   
  
P: That's the thing about best friends. They usually have this very understanding, forgiving thing about them. They get mad, but they get over it. Talk to her. But Luke, I think you need to really make sure you are being honest w/ yourself.   
  
L: About?   
  
P: Haley.   
  
L: What about her?   
  
P: You sure you don't want more then friendship?   
  
L: Yes! I still like Brooke. She messed up and I'm hurt and don't know if I can ever trust her again, but I'm not ready to completely say goodbye to her either. We got into it pretty good again this morning. But, I miss her.   
  
P: Seems to me that you need to work things out w/ a lot of people.   
  
L: Add my mom and uncle to that list too.   
  
P: You really did have a long day. What happened w/ them?   
  
L: (Filling her in on his most recent fight w/ his mom. Peyton just sat there in complete disbelief.)   
  
P: I can't believe that you are still living to tell that story. She really should have killed you.   
  
L: You did hear the whole story right? It's not like she is completely innocent.   
  
(Peyton listened to the reasons that Lucas thought would convince her that there was some justification to the things that he said to his mom.)   
  
L... And it gets really old hearing all the time how great she is and how much she gave up.   
  
P: She IS great Lucas. I talked to her Saturday afternoon at the park. I love her.   
  
L: Not you too!? (Getting up and making another drink.)   
  
P: Lucas, I don't understand why it would bother you so much that people think that you mom is great for doing such a good job raising you w/o any help.   
  
L: It's not that Peyton. It's just I feel bad and responsible that she gave all that up for me. I feel like I owe her.   
  
P: OH MY GOD LUCAS! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?   
  
L: (Startled that Peyton was now raising her voice.) What?   
  
P: You DO owe her. Big time Lucas. She's you mom and she loves you unconditionally. She HAS given up a lot for you. YOU are her life!   
  
L: But it was HER mistake that made her life the way that it is. I didn't ask to be born.   
  
P: You are seriously not that selfish are you?   
  
L: Selfish? Why?   
  
P: Yes Luke, your mom screwed up 16 years ago. She had unprotected sex. She got pregnant.   
  
L: Exactly.   
  
P: But, Luke she knows that she messed up and she made the best out of the cards she was dealt. And before you walked into my house today I would have told anyone who asked me how great of a son she raised. But now all I see is a 16 year old jerk who thinks the world owes him b/c he does not think that he got a fare chance at a perfect, fairy tale life. It's not your mom that you should be yelling at Luke, it's your dad. Your mom is the one constant force in your life. She would give up her life for you w/o hesitation. And you know, even after the horrible things that you said to her, she would drop everything if you called and said you needed her right now. And you take advantage of knowing that she will forgive you no matter what. She has NEVER blamed you for her mistake and she has NEVER asked you to repay her for everything that she has given up for you. But you just seem to think you can blame HER for everything that goes wrong in your life because she had sex in high school. I bet Lucas, if anyone asked your mom if she thought that she made a mistake getting pregnant w/ you, she would say that you were the best thing that has EVER happened to her and if she had it to do all over again, she would not change a thing, b/c she could not imagine her life w/o you. You are her sweetest mistake. You need to quit blaming her and look at her w/ admiration, learn from her. It s ucks you have and a ss for a father, but you need to deal w/ it w/ Dan or except it and move on. Take the cards YOU were dealt and make the best of them. You should be So happy Luke.   
  
L: (Snapping out of the shock he was in from Peyton's lecture.) Happy? Why? Because I have a mom that is on my case about every little thing I do wrong?   
  
P: (Standing up and getting in his face and yelling.) NO! Happy that you have a mom you jacka ss! Lucas, God, find your mom and apologize, hug her, tell her you love her, because there are people in this world that would give up everything just to have that time w/ their mother that you wasted chewing her out b/c you didn't like the punishment she gave you for lying to her today. (The tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and ran out the door before Lucas knew what happened.   
  
Lucas stood starring at the door that Peyton just slammed on the way out. That was the fourth female in his life that he has made cry in one day. The whole time that Peyton was screaming at him he was absolutely speechless. At first he seriously considered the fact that she had taken drugs before he walked in. The way that she was acting was totally out of character. That's what he thought anyway until her words hit him like a punch in the gut, "Be happy you have a mom". How could he be so insensitive. Just then there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door. At first he starred for a second at the person on the other side and then he spoke.   
  
L: Come in. 


	56. Best Friends Talk

L: Come in.   
  
Haley: No thanks, just tell Peyton I stopped and that I will call her later.   
  
L: (His heart broke. She looked so sad and he could tell that she had been crying. He gently grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away.) Please Hales, don't go.   
  
H: (She tried to pull her arm away from him, but as much as she wanted him to let her go, she wanted him to hold her. She needed him right now.) Luke, please, I have to go.   
  
L: (He knew her well enough to know if she really wanted to leave there would have been no stopping her. She was barely fighting him. He tightened his grip and pulled her towards him and hugged her.) Haley, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that this morning.   
  
H: (Haley grabbed onto him and held him as tight as she could. She came to the house to talk to Peyton, but found the one person she really needed at that moment.) Lucas, I'm sorry that I slapped you. (She said a few other things that he could not understand b/c her face was buried in his chest and she was sobbing.)   
  
L: (Lucas just held her and let his best friend get it all out. Once she had calmed down a little he pulled back a little and put his finger under her chin, forcing her head up so she was looking at him.) What's up buttercup?   
  
H: (Smiling as he wiped away her tears.) Ooh, you must really be feeling bad, you hate it when I say that.   
  
L: What can I say? I have some serious a :) kissin' to do w/ you.   
  
H: So this is my chance to totally take advantage of you? I should be able to have my way w/ whatever I want then.   
  
L: Why would that make today any different then any other day. You always get your way.   
  
H: I just won't have to beg as much then. (Gently touching the side of his face.) How's the cheek?   
  
L: (Flinching and grabbing her hand.) OUCH!   
  
H: Oh my God Luke, does it really hurt that bad? I'm so sorry I hit you. (Then she saw him smile and she playfully slapped him again.) It doesn't hurt at all does it?   
  
L: (Still smiling) Not now, but when you did it, it stung for a while. Remind me never to give you sh!+ about having sex.   
  
(The smile left Haley's face immediately at the mention of sex. She had temporarily forgotten about the fight that she had w/ Nathan, but it all quickly came back to her. She started crying again. Lucas was immediately concerned.)   
  
L: Haley, what is wrong? What's going on?   
  
H: Nathan. (It's the only thing that she could get out before she started to sob again.)   
  
L: (He had completely forgotten about the fight him and Nathan got into in the locker room. It almost came to blows. He never got any information out of his brother except that he was on the receiving end of one of Haley's slaps too. Lucas guided her to the couch, sat her down and handed her a kleenex. He walked to the bar and made them both a drink and then sat next to her after he handed her a glass.) You wanna tell me what happened between you and my brother?   
  
H: You have to promise me if I tell you, you won't go over there and beat him up.   
  
L: I won't go over there.   
  
H: Good.   
  
L: I'll wait until school tomorrow.   
  
H: Lucas. Forget it then.   
  
L: Tell me!   
  
H: No Lucas. You can't keep fighting w/ him.   
  
L: But if he hurt you, I'm not just going to let him get by w/ it.   
  
H: It's between me and him. I can take care of myself. If I tell you what happened you have to promise me you won't touch him.   
  
L: Haley...   
  
H: Luke, pinky swear. (Holding out her finger.)   
  
L: (touching his cheek remembering the slap.) I guess you can take care of yourself pretty well. Fine. I pinky swear. (Connecting his pinky w/ hers.) Tell me.   
  
H: You know if you break a pinky swear, what you have to do right?   
  
L: Yes. I have to run through the town square in my underwear.   
  
H: Plus I get a picture for blackmail purposes.   
  
L: Fine. Actually it would be worth it to kick his a ss.   
  
H: Luke, I'm not telling you, forget it.   
  
L: I'm kidding Haley. What happened? (Luke had his arm around Haley's shoulder and held her close as she filled him in on what she overheard Nathan and Tim talking about.) Oh.   
  
H: That's it!? OH! No ranting or raving just OH?! What kind of friend are you? You are suppose to have my back.   
  
L: (Laughing) Haley! You told me that I could not get upset.   
  
H: NO! I said that you could not fight him. I never said that you should not be equally pi ssed off.   
  
L: (Smiling) I can't win w/ you can I?   
  
H: No. But seriously, what do you really think?   
  
L: I don't believe it.   
  
H: Lucas, I HEARD it. He ADMITTED it to my face that I was a plan to get at you.   
  
L: I'm not saying that wasn't the plan at first, but I really think he started to fall for you at some point. He cares for you Haley.   
  
H: (Sitting forward and looking at Lucas.) Alright, who are you and what have you done w/ my friend?   
  
L: Funny. (Pulling her back into his arms.)   
  
H: You are actually defending your worst enemy?   
  
L: I wouldn't say that. You totally have a right to want to kick his a ss for even making you part of our feud, but I'm just saying I don't think that he's still w/ you for that reason.   
  
H: How do I ever trust him again?   
  
L: I'm having the same dilema. I care for Brooke, but I just don't know if I can ever get past her cheating on me.   
  
H: As much as I hate to admit it Luke, you and Brooke are pretty cute together. (Looking at Lucas expectantly)   
  
L: You don't seriously think that I'm going to say that about you and Nathan do you?   
  
H: It would be nice.   
  
L: No.   
  
H: So you don't think we look good together?   
  
L: I never said that.   
  
H: Then say it.   
  
L: (Smiling) No. The only thing that I'm gonna say is that I want you to have whatever makes you happy.   
  
H: I guess that's better then nothin'. Why are you here anyway? Where's Peyton? (Lucas told her about the fight w/ his mom and then the events that unfolded w/ Peyton. After he was done talking she starred at him for a long time w/o saying anything.)   
  
L: What? Haley say something.   
  
H: I'm just trying to remember you exactly how you are right now.   
  
L: Why?   
  
H: Because after what you said to Karen, when she is done w/ you, I don't think you are going to have that pretty face anymore.   
  
L: God, you have a way of making me feel beter about things. Can we not talk about that anymore. I'll deal w/ my mom later.   
  
Haley: OK (Shaking her glass)I could use another of these drinks.   
  
L: You little alcoholic.   
  
H: Me? Don't think I didn't smell the liquor on you when I frist hugged you and I also noticed that you've already had a refill since I have been here.   
  
L: Didn't know that you were counting.   
  
H: I'm not. I just want you to be fair. Now fill me up.   
  
L: A please would be nice.   
  
H: Please! Make it a double.   
  
L: You know that I can not let you drive home after this right?   
  
H: Especially since it's your car? Actually, I still have to get you back for wrecking mine.   
  
L: You are not leavin'. Anyway, I can't go home after drinking this much, so you can stay over w/ me and keep me company.   
  
H: Fine. I've actually missed our sleepovers. Aren't you still grounded?   
  
L: Yeah and after Saturday night and today, for life I'm sure.   
  
H: So staying out all night probably isn't going to happen?   
  
L: If I don't come home there really isn't a lot that mom can do about it right?   
  
H: Luke, you have to at least call and let her know that you are OK.   
  
L: Yeah right. I'm sure she's just going to say, "OK son, I love you, see you tomorrow." She will flip out on me.   
  
H: And you think walking in your house tomorrow after not coming home all night and not calling is going to go over any better? I promise you, that will be the end of basketball for you for sure.   
  
L: (sighing) This is not going to be pretty, but you are right. (He picks up the phone and dials his mom's cell.)   
  
Ka: Hello?   
  
L: Mom...   
  
Ka: Where are you?   
  
L: (Luke had a lot to drink at this point and he was doing his best to keep from slurring any words and sending up red flags.) I'm OK.   
  
K: That was not my question.   
  
L: If I tell you, you will come and get me.   
  
K: You are definitely right about that. You and that smart mouth of yours have a date w/ a bar of soap.   
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Well then I will be right home.   
  
K: Keep up the sarcassism...   
  
L: I'm not coming home tonight.   
  
K: Really? So first you get to yell and cuss at me and now you get to stay out all night when you are not even suppose to be out of the house in the first place? I don't think so. Home Lucas.   
  
L: No. I'm not trying to be a smart a ss mom, I swear. I need some time to sort things out and by the tone in your voice, you could use some time too. I called b/c I did not want you to worry. I will be home tomorrow afternoon and I already know that I'm in a lot of trouble again, so save your breath. And I'm sure it does not mean much right now,but, I am really sorry, I do love you and I'm going to try and do better from now on.   
  
K: (There was silence on the other end for so long that Lucas thought that Karen had hung up on him again. Then she talked.) Make sure you get to school on time in the morning and I will be waiting for you at the cafe RIGHT after school.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
K: Don't thank me Luke. You have a lot to answer for tomorrow, so I hope that when you are "working things out" as you put it, you figure out how to explain the many unbelievable horrible things that came out of your mouth today.   
  
L: Yes ma'am.   
  
K: Lucas?   
  
L: Yeah?   
  
K: I love you too. Bye. (She hung up.)   
  
(Lucas just sat there and just starred at the phone.)   
  
H: Did she hang up on you again?   
  
L: No. She was pretty mad, but calm considering I told her that "I hoped she used a condom w/ Keith so that there were not anymore b astard children born to this family." I am so dead. But you know what, by being so nice to me at the end of the call she made me feel worse.   
  
H: It's that guilt thing. You get to be a pro at it once you become a parent.   
  
L: Let's watch TV. (Lucas flipped on the TV and they watched Las Vegas and CSI, the whole time continuing to drink. When the local news came on Haley yawned.) Tired?   
  
H: Yeah.   
  
(Lucas got up and found a pillow and a blanket in the closet.)   
  
L: We'll have to share. This is all I could find down here and I feel a little weird snooping when no one is here.   
  
H: That's OK. There is plenty of room on the couch. (Lucas laid down w/ his back against the back of the couch and Haley laid on her side in front of him. He pulled the blanket over both of them and then put his arm around her waist and held her. Haley flipped through the channels and stopped on the country music station.)   
  
L: No! (Trying to take the remote, but was unsuccessful.) Anything but this. Check ESPN.   
  
H: Uh, uh. This helps put me to sleep. And if I remember correctly you are suppose to be kissin' my butt for a while.   
  
L: Fine. (Giving up the fight.)   
  
They did not talk for a while and watched a few videos, Lucas started to get tired, but a video caught his attention. He listened intently to the words to "I Love You This Much" by Jimmy Wayne.   
  
He can't remember   
  
the times that he thought   
  
does my daddy love me?   
  
Probably no.   
  
That didn't stop him from wishing he did.   
  
Didn't keep him from wanting   
  
or worshipping him.   
  
(Lucas watched the little boy on the TV as he stretched his arms out to a man that completely ignored him. The song continued.)   
  
He could still feel the way he felt,   
  
standing in tears,   
  
stretching his arms out   
  
as far as they'd go,   
  
whispering dad   
  
I wan't you to know   
  
I love you this much   
  
and I'm waiting on you   
  
to make up your mind   
  
do you love me too?   
  
However long it takes   
  
I'm never giving up no matter what,   
  
I love you this much.   
  
He grew to hate him for what he had done   
  
'cause what kind of father   
  
could do that to his son?....   
  
(Haley had been laying very still hoping Lucas has fallen asleep already. She had seen this video many times and thought of Lucas everytime. It made her feel for him. She could not imagine what it would do to him to see it. She thought that she heard him say something, so she slowly turned to find her best friend in tears. She rolled over to face him and held him close. After a little while Haley pulled back.   
  
H: You OK? (wiping his tears like he had for her earlier in the night.)   
  
L: I told you that I didn't want to watch this channel.   
  
H: (Smiling) Sorry.   
  
L: I'm fine. Alcohol must be getting to me. (Lucas just starred into the eyes of his best friend. He did not know what he would ever do w/o her. He loved her.)   
  
H: Yeah, we have definitely had our share. We might have to restock the bar before Peyton's dad gets back. (He smiled at her. She loved the way that his eyes sparkled. She had missed him lately. Of course he had not gone any where, but they just had not spent much time together. No matter what he said, she knew he had been having a hard time lately. She would hold him forever if she thought it would make things easier for him. She would do anything to protect him and she knew he would do he same for her. She went to give him her usual quick peck on the lips, but lingered a little longer then usual. When she pulled back, Luke was smiling even more. Luke was not sure if it was the alcohol or if Peyton was right about him wanting more then friendship. Whatever the reason, Lucas kissed Haley. She did not pull away. The kisses became more passionate and before either of them knew what was happening both their shirts were off. Lucas worked his kisses down Haley's neck, shoulders and then breasts. Haley ran her hands through Lucas's hair as his hands roamed her body. As he was workign on removing her bra, the clasp got stuck giving him a second to think about what they were doing. He stopped and looked at Haley.)   
  
L: Haley... 


	57. Motherly Bonding

Karen: Lucas? (Deb is standing in her kitchen watching her friend talking on the phone.) I love you too. Bye. (Karen hangs up her cell, lays it on the marble counter and puts her face in her hands and begins to cry. Deb walks around to Karen's chair and gently rubs her back to try to console her.)   
  
Deb: So when you walked through my door tonight and told me you just stopped by to say hi, you weren't being totally honest were you? (Karen does not lift her head from her hands, but shakes her head to Deb in confirmation.) What's wrong? Talk to me. (Deb hands Karen a kleenex.)   
  
K: (Karen takes the tissue and wipes away the tears that seem like they have been continuous since her arguement w/ Lucas 3 hours ago.) I am at the end of my rope w/ that kid.   
  
D: I take it more has happened since Kory brought him home from the cops.   
  
Karen: You could say that. (Karen tells Deb everything that Lucas said to her and Kory earlier in the day.)   
  
D: Wow, and you let him leave the house after that?   
  
Karen: There was no LETTING involved. He just walked out the door. He knew he was grounded and just didn't care. He said what he had to say and then left. I just hung up w/ him. He just TOLD me that he was staying out all night. He wouldn't even tell me where he was and he did not sound too sober. The whole drinking thing is starting to worry me a lot. It seems like everytime he leaves the house that there is alcohol involved. I'm losing control of him and I think he knows it. He knows that there is only so much that I can do to him. He also knows that he can walk out the door and not come home and that there is nothing that I can do about that either. This is one of those times that I wish that he had a father that was actively involved w/ him. I need someone that can put the fear of God in him when he gets like this. Let him know who is boss.   
  
Deb: Yeah, I know what you mean. Dan is like that to Nathan. To this day Nathan is pretty good at knowing how far he can push his dad, but once in while he will go to far and Dan will kick his butt right back in line. Sometimes literally.   
  
Karen: That's how it was when I was growing up too. Mom was the push over and dad was the one that you did not want to get in a bad mood. When ever my mom would say, "Wait till your father gets home." We knew we were going to get it good. If I would have said anything to my parents like Lucas said to me today, I would not have been sitting for a week.   
  
Deb: Maybe that is what Lucas needs.   
  
Karen: (Laughing) Somehow I don't think a spanking would have a lasting effect at 16.   
  
Deb: My dad always used a wooden spoon across my butt. I don't care how old you are, it hurts. (Pulling a wooden spoon out of the drawer and smiling.) Here, you can borrow this.   
  
Karen: (still laughing at the thought.) Thanks.   
  
Deb: Seriously Karen. The way that you are talking about Lucas, it just doesn't sound like him. You know when you were in Paris, I thought it was just teenage rebellion when I caught him and Brooke...(Deb stops mid sentence when she realizes that she had not told Karen about that she was about to say.)   
  
Karen: Caught Lucas and Brooke doing what?   
  
Deb: I told Lucas that I would let him talk to you about it when he was ready.   
  
K: (Chuckling) Umm Deb, I have been home for 3 weeks and I have no idea what you are talking about, somehow, I don't think that he has a plan to bring this up. I'm sure he is just hoping that you keep your end of the deal.   
  
D: You are probably right, but I still feel like I shouldn't say anything.   
  
K: Is it something that you would want to know if it was Nathan?   
  
D: Yes.   
  
K: And you know what? I really doubt that it could possibly be any worse then what he has already done, so spill it.   
  
D: I was in the drug store and I ran into those 2 buying condoms and whipped cream.   
  
K: (Shaking her head and rubbing her temples.) Deb, can I ask you a sort of personal question?   
  
D: Sure.   
  
K: When you were in high school and you were going to have sex, would it have ever crossed your mind to use whipped cream?   
  
D: Are you kidding!? I only had sex once before getting pregnant w/ Nathan in college. I was scared to death!   
  
K: (Laughing) The first time that I had sex I got pregnant w/ Lucas. So, should I focus on the fact that my son is being safe like I have drilled into that head of his over and over again or that he is dating a 16 year old girl that is comfortable enough during sex to use props?   
  
D: (Trying to hold back the laugh.) Karen I am so sorry. I know how you must feel right now. How scarey is it raising kids in this day and age? (Just then the back door opens and in walks Dan.)   
  
Dan: (Looking surprised to see his x-girlfriend sitting in the house he use to call home.) What are you doing here?   
  
Karen: (Not phased by the question and surprisingly very comfortbale.) Hello to you too Dan.   
  
Deb: Actually Dan, I think the question should be what are you doing here?   
  
Dan: This is still my home.   
  
Deb: I have a court order that says differently. Why are you here?   
  
Dan: I wanted to talk to Nathan about the games this week, especially since I will miss 2 of them.   
  
Deb: (Looking at the clock.) Nathan should have been home an hour ago.   
  
Dan: He is probably w/ THAT girl.   
  
Karen: Her name is Haley, and Nathan is a lucky kid to have her in his life.   
  
Dan: I don't remember asking you.   
  
Deb: Dan, Karen is a guest in MY home and if you can't talk to her w/ a little more respect then that, get out.   
  
Dan: Whatever. Like I said I am here to see my son.   
  
Deb: And like I said, OUR son is not home yet. And he should not be w/ Haley, because he is grounded b/c of Saturday night.   
  
Dan: (Laughing) I like the effective parenting skills, Deb, the first chance he gets, he breaks the rules. He is walking all over you. When I lived here, he knew what it meant to respect his father.   
  
Deb: (Giving a sarcasstic laugh) When you lived here Dan, that boy did what ever he wanted, whenever he wanted to, that is unless it might interfere w/ precious basketball. And by the way, there is a big difference between respect and fear.   
  
(Just then they hear the front door close. Nathan walks into the kitchen.)   
  
Nathan: Hey.   
  
Dan: How was practice?   
  
N: Fine. (Not really wanting to talk at all to his father, but especially about basketball.)   
  
Deb: I thought I said straight home after practice.   
  
Nathan: I was, we had a long practice because we had to re-run some plays since Lucas won't be playing.   
  
Dan: (Surprised) Whitey finally got smart about him...   
  
Deb: Dan, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.   
  
Dan: (Trying to ignore Deb.) Nathan, why don't you grab your ball and we will go in the back and shoot a while.   
  
N: No thanks. I need to go over to Haley's.   
  
Deb: I don't think so.   
  
N: Tutoring. Every Monday. Remember? (He was not lying, Haley had been turtoring him every Monday night for while, but he was pretty sure after the fight they had at school, her tutoring and for that matter everything else, was on hold. He didn't want to tell Dan and Deb about the fight he had w/ Haley. Dan would be happy that they were fighting and Deb would be mad that he had used Haley to get at his brother. Then there was Karen sitting right there too and the last thing that he needed right now was having Lucas know what was going on.)   
  
Deb: I remember, but I also remember 2 nights ago when you lied to me and you were drinking. I think that your tutoring sessions can be held at school for the next couple weeks.   
  
N: There is not enough study halls on Monday and that is why we do it at night. (OK, that was a lie, but he desperately needed to talk to Haley to straighten things out.)   
  
D: So call her and she can come over here for a while.   
  
N: But we always study over there, she has all our materials there. (That was definitely not one of his better arguements, but he didn't know what else to say, there really wasn't a good reason why she could not study over at his house, except of course that he called her at least 15 times since school was out and she had not called him back.)   
  
Deb: I think that for the next 2 weeks, while you are stuck at home, she can find away to get those history notes over here.   
  
N: Mom, please, just let me go over there.   
  
Deb: No. Here or no where.   
  
N: Dad, what do you think?   
  
Deb: What did I tell you about that Nate. You will not be playing one parent against the other. (Trying to subtly give her future x-husband a hint not to give in on this.) Your father agrees that you should be grounded, right Dan?   
  
D: (All eyes were on Dan. He knew that if he gave into Nathan, that he would earn some brownie points w/ him and that could work in his favor w/ the custody dispute that will be happening. He also knew that if he made Deb mad on this issue, she very easily could back out of going w/ him to his father's surgery and then he would have to listen to his parents tell him how disappointed they are in him. And then there was Karen. She already hated him and had no respect for him as a man, a husband or a parent and going against Deb on this issue would just prove her right. Finally, Nathan wanted to see Haley, and in Dan's eyes Nathan could do so much better.) Sorry, Nathan. You need to listen to your mom. If you're grounded, you're grounded.   
  
D: (Actually very surprised w/ Dan's support. Maybe there was hope for him as a father yet.) So go call Haley and then no phone the rest of the week.   
  
N: (Raising his voice.) WHY?   
  
D: Because I warned you the last time that you tried playing me against your dad that I was not going to stand by and let that happen!   
  
N: MOM!   
  
D: Nathan, keep arguing and you can add another week.   
  
(Nathan turned and walked out of the kitchen. He let everyone know that he was not please by slamming his bedroom door. The 3 adults were not sure what to say to each other at this point. Dan broke the silence.)   
  
Dan: So Deb, I will pick you up Wednesday night?   
  
Deb: OK.   
  
Dan: Since I'm sure that I am not Nathan's favorite person right now, I'm heading out.   
  
Deb: Thanks for supporting me. He won't stay mad forever. Dan, you did the right thing, Nathan needed to see that even though we are divorcing, that we are still his parents and we can make decisions TOGETHER when it comes to him. I'll see you at his game tomorrow night.   
  
Dan: Bye. (He leaves.)   
  
Karen: Well I must say, I am impressed!   
  
Deb: Yeah, me too.   
  
Karen: Well, I would love to sit and chat, but I should get home. I have to think about how I am going to deal w/ my son tomorrow. (She gets up and picks up the wooden spoon and smiles.) In case my plan A does not work, I think I will borrow this.   
  
D: (Laughing) Good luck. Be strong.   
  
K: OK. Thanks Deb.   
  
D: Anytime. Bye.   
  
K: Bye. (Karen Leaves.) 


	58. A Line Crossed

Where we left off....   
  
Lucas was trying to get Haley's bra off and then realized what they were doing...   
  
L: Haley...   
  
H: Lucas don't stop.   
  
L: Are you sure?   
  
(Without hesitation Haley finished removing her bra. It didn't take long before all their clothes were scattered all over the floor and they were laying next to each other exhausted. Haley rolled over and rested her head on his bare chest. She rubbed his stomach gently.)   
  
H: Lucas, what did we just do?   
  
L: (Running his hand through her hair.) Well, if you don't know, then I think I did something wrong.   
  
H: (Looking into his blue eyes and taking in his good looks.) Oh no, it was great. That's the problem. You know what I am talking about.   
  
L: I know. Nathan and Brooke.   
  
H: What do we do?   
  
L: First, and don't get me wrong, I would love for you to keep laying next to me naked, but I think we need to get dressed before Peyton walks in here.   
  
H: (Getting up and pulling on her clothes. She turned and looked at Luke who had not moved and was watching her.) I thought we were getting dressed.   
  
L: Actually, you are getting dressed, and I am enjoying the show.   
  
H: Lucas!   
  
L: It's not like this is the first time that I've seen you w/o clothes on Hales.   
  
H: Yeah, you walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower.   
  
L: I knocked, and you said come in.   
  
H: I said DON'T come in.   
  
L: Innocent mistake.   
  
H: Uh, huh. I still don't buy it.   
  
L: OK, I'll make it fair. (Luke gets out from under the blanket and stands up.) Now we are even.   
  
H: Get dressed before Peyton walks in and gets an eye full.   
  
L: You have to admit that it would be a good view for her.   
  
H: Man, could you be anymore conceited?   
  
L: I could try.   
  
H: Luke, we need to get serious. We really messed up.   
  
L: (walking over to her and hugging her as she started to cry.) We were drunk and hurt and sad...   
  
H: How did the drunk and hurt excuse fly when Brooke tried to use it on you when she cheated on you w/ Tim?   
  
L: You might have a point.   
  
H: What are we gonna do? I still love Nathan, Luke.   
  
L: And I still care for Brooke.   
  
H: Tonight should not have happened.   
  
L: But it did.   
  
H: It was wrong in so many ways.   
  
L: But it was right in soooo many ways too! (getting a smirk on his face.)   
  
H: What is up w/ you Luke? This is so unlike you. It is so unlike ME. But you are just making jokes about it. If you don't get serious, I am going to smack you.   
  
L: Fine, you want serious? OK Haley. I'm glad my first time was w/ you. I know that we crossed the friendship line and things will be weird at first, but we have survived worse things. Life has s ucked for me lately and this was the one great thing that has happened. I'm not in love w/ you Haley, but next to my mom you really are the most important thing in my life right now. I needed to be close to someone and that person was you. I know that what we did to Nathan and Brooke was wrong, I regret that, but I'm not going to say that I did not enjoy myself. I've loved you for years Haley. You are my best friend Haley and you always will be.   
  
H: I love you too Luke, but I never thought that we would have sex!   
  
L: I don't believe that.   
  
H: What?   
  
L: You can't tell me that it NEVER crossed your mind.   
  
H: OK maybe, but I never actually thought it would happen.   
  
L: Well it did.   
  
H: So now what?   
  
L: We pinky swear.   
  
H: What?   
  
L: We never tell ANYONE. It would cause way too many problems.   
  
H: So that's it? We swear to keep it a secret and then forget about it?   
  
L: I will NEVER forget about it. But there would be no benefit of telling anyone, except to hurt them. You don't want to do that right?   
  
H: No, but I want to be honest too.   
  
L: OK let me get the phone and you can call Nathan and be "honest". Tell him that you just had sex w/ his brother. (going towards the phone.)   
  
H: OK fine. But if I'm going to lie about this, then we also have to pinky swear that it's never going to happen again.   
  
L: Never? (Looking disappointed.)   
  
H: Luke, we are dating other people.   
  
L: I know, but someday...   
  
H: (Interupting) Right now I can't think about the future! I'm having enough problems w/ the present. Pinky swear that we are not going to do this again.   
  
L: At least not while we are w/ other people. And we tell no one.   
  
H: OK. (She crossed pinky's w/ her friend.)   
  
L: I hope that you break this swear.   
  
H: Why?   
  
L: Because then I get to see you in your underwear running through the town square.   
  
H: Lucas (hitting him in the stomach) Get your mind out of the gutter. It is really weird seeing you like this.   
  
L: Like what?   
  
H: I don't know, it's hard to explain.   
  
L: Good or bad?   
  
H: Not sure.   
  
L: I feel a lecture coming.   
  
H: No Luke, it's just that you have changed a lot. You would not have normally let this happen tonight and if you actually would have, in the past, you would have been more worried about it then I am. Now, you are making jokes about it.   
  
L: Hales, it's been a long few months. Tomorrow I have to go back to reality and face Brooke and Nathan and God, my mom, but tonight, I'm just trying to enjoy myself. Let me have this moment please? Haley, this isn't going to effect us is it? I never want anything to come between us.   
  
H: (smiling) As close as we just were, there was definitely no room for anything to come between us.   
  
L: NOW who's mind is in the gutter? I'm being serious Haley. One more pinky swear.   
  
H: Now what?   
  
L: No matter what, we are always going to be best friends.   
  
H: Now that promise I know that I will not break. (they locked fingers again.) I love you Luke.   
  
L: Diddo.   
  
(Payton walked in the door.)   
  
P: Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?   
  
L: (whispering just loud enough for Haley.) No, but 30 minuteas earlier... (He did not get to finish the sentence b/c Haley elbowed him in the gut.) Oww! You need to quit beating on me today.   
  
H: Then you need to learn to shut your mouth.   
  
P: What did he say?   
  
H: Just being a dork. No, you did not interrupt anything. (trying to change the subject.) Lucas said that you had some sketches due, did you get them done?   
  
P: Actually, after my chat w/ him I got inspired and had no problem.   
  
L: Hey, about that chat, can we talk?   
  
P: Can we do it tomorrow? I'm tired.   
  
L: Sure.   
  
P: You guys staying here?   
  
H: If you don't mind, we have both been drinking. We owe you some alcohol.   
  
P: Don't worry about it. Dad will never notice. Lucas you can have the couch and Haley you can have my dad's bed.   
  
H: That's OK. I'll sleep down here. I don't want to intrude.   
  
P: Suit yourself, but it's really no big deal. So I take it that you 2 have kissed and made up?   
  
L: You could say that. (Smiling)   
  
H: If you don't shut up, we will be fighting again.   
  
P: OK you 2, I don't even want to know what is up w/ you. I'm going to bed. Good night.   
  
L/H: Good night. (Peyton leaves.)   
  
L: So ready for bed? Smiling)   
  
H: Luke, you promised.   
  
L: I know.   
  
H: You take the couch, I'll take the floor.   
  
L: Come on Hales, we swore that nothing was gonna change. We have slept on the same couch hundreds of times. Plus, only one pillow and blanket, remember?   
  
H: Fine, but you need to behave.   
  
L: Of course. (raising up 3 fingers to show the boy scout honor code. Lucas went and flipped off the light and laid on the couch and let Haley lay down next to him. He started running his fingers through her hair and then he kissed her cheek.)   
  
H: Luke...   
  
L: It's just a good night kiss. (He then started to nibble on her ear and then kissed her neck.)   
  
H: (she tried to fight it, but she could not do it. It felt so good.) She turned towards him again and started to kiss him on the lips. Lucas ran his hands under her shirt, lighting rubbing her stomach w/ the tips of his fingers. Haley was loosing control w/ every touch. When Lucas went to take off her bra, the latch got stuck again. This brought Haley back to reality.) Lucas...   
  
L: (he gently kissed her again.) I can't get that damn hook undone.   
  
H: (Laughing) AGAIN! You need a little work in that department. It's a sign. We can't do this again.   
  
L: (Sensing that she was getting uncomfortable.) Do what? I was just going to tickle you.   
  
H: Really? If that's the case, then why are you unhooking my bra?   
  
L: Honest mistake? (He really does start tickling her and Haley could not hold back the laughter.)   
  
H: Stop Lucas, please. I can't stand it. (She was gigling so hard, it made Lucas laugh.) Please stop.   
  
L: OK fine. BABY. (He lays back down and starts kissing her neck again.   
  
H: LUCAS!...(She was interrupted by Peyton yelling down the stairs.)   
  
P: Hey, sounds like you are having fun w/o me, can I join in?   
  
L: (Whispering) Humm, a threesome. (Yelling to Peyton.) The more the merrier.   
  
H: (Whispering) That's it you horn dog, I'm outta here. (Getting up and yelling to Peyton.) I changed my mind, I'm going to sleep in your dad's bed.   
  
L: Haley, don't go, I'll behave.   
  
H: Yeah, right. Good night Luke. (Heads upstairs.)   
  
L: (To himself) This bites. 


	59. The Next Morning

The sun was now shining through the crack on the curtains right onto Lucas who had not fallen asleep until after 3:30. As he opened his eyes he looked around the room trying to figure out where he had fallen asleep. When the many events of the previous day came rushing to him, he pulled the blanket over his head. He definitely was not ready to start another day. He laid there, on Peyton's couch trying to come up with one good reason why he should actually get up. To start w/ he needed to apologize to Peyton for being so insensitive and not thinking of her feelings whenever he was complaining about his mom. Then he had to make major ammends to his mom and Kory and that would be followed by about 3 hours worth of lectures and a long question and answer session. He was still mad at Brooke for getting on Tim after the dance, but he was conflicted since he had been w/ Haley the night before. And that brought him to his most recent dilema. Putting a title on what him and Haley now were. Best friends w/ benefits? Even though they had talked after they had sex, Lucas was not nieve enough to think that there was not going to be many issues that are going to complicate their relationship now. Last night, Luke and Haley's normal touches and looks had turned into much more then friendship and alcohol or not, they obviously had uncovered some long buried emotions and feelings. Would they be able to stick to their agreement to make it a one time thing, at least while they were w/ other people? But most of all, would they be able to remain as good of friends, or was it true that you really can't go back once you cross that line? Normally he would have grabbed his ball and went to the court and shot a few, but the bouncing noise of the ball on the pavement definitely would not have helped his now very pounding alcohol induced headache. Plus, that brought back to mind the fact that he was no longer a part of the Raven's team. Something that he never thought would hurt as much as it did. With that thought, Peyton came and handed him some tylenol and a glass of orange juice.   
  
L: (Sitting up and making room for her to sit.) Thanks, how did you know?   
  
P: Haley grabbed some on the way out, so I figured that you probably needed them too.   
  
L: Haley left already? (Not really surprised, she was always running away from things.)   
  
P: Yeah, she said to tell you she would see you @ school, but she went home to take a shower. If that is your plan, you might wanna get up, it's 7:15.   
  
L: It's waaaay too early to face mom, do you mind if I take a shower here?   
  
P: If you get moving, I'll wait for you and give you a ride, but I have to leave soon. I have to work on posters for tonight's game.   
  
L: The one that I won't be playing in.   
  
P: Sorry. Maybe after you talk to your mom today, she will change her mind.   
  
L: Not a chance. Peyton?   
  
P: Yeah?   
  
L: I'm really sorry about all my complainin' yesterday. I really did not think about what I was saying.   
  
P: I'm sorry too, Luke. I should not have been so hard on you. We all have our problems. I was a little overly sensitive. Yesterday would have been my parents' anniversary and I had talked to my dad and he seemed pretty sad and that made me miss mom and I took it out on you.   
  
L: But you were right, I was being a jack a ss.   
  
P: You were venting to a friend. It's OK Luke, really.   
  
L: Well, what do you think the chances are that the rest of my apologies I have to make today are going to be this easy?   
  
P: Umm....   
  
L: Yeah, I know. In my dreams. I'm gonna hit the shower and I hope that it will help w/ the splitting headache that I have. All I need is 15 minutes, is that quick enough? Otherwise I can walk.   
  
P: No that is fine.   
  
(Lucas gets up and heads for the bathroom.) 


	60. Starting To Make Ammends

School had been pretty uneventful for Lucas. It took everything that he had to stay awake in each class and now he was heading to the cafe in hopes of a peaceful resolution for him and his mom. Just as he was turning to go in the door, Brooke was coming out. (She looked surprised to see him.)   
  
B: Lucas, what are you doing here?   
  
L: My mom owns the place Brooke.   
  
B: That is not what I meant. Aren't you suppose to be at practice?   
  
L: My mom benched me indefinitely.   
  
B: Why?   
  
L: Way too many reasons to name off.   
  
B: Sorry.   
  
L: Thanks. (Lucas did not know if it was the fact that he was really tired or that he had slept w/ Haley and now knew the guilt that Brooke was feeling, but this was the first civil conversation they have had since the party.) What are you doing here?   
  
B: I just got a job.   
  
L: You?   
  
B: (Smiling) Hey, don't sound so shocked.   
  
L: (Laughing) I never thought I would hear the words Brooke and job in the same sentence.   
  
B: Funny! My parents were actually upset when they had to come get me at the hotel the other night. Go figure, they might actually know I exist. Anyway, they thought maybe a job would occupy some of my free time and keep me out of trouble.   
  
L: Doesn't work for me, but maybe it will be different for you. (Smiling)   
  
B: Luke... (Pausing, not sure what to say next.) I said I'm sorry and I really do wish that I could take what happened back, but I can't. I really do love you and I hope that someday you can forgive me and give me another chance. (Luke did not know what to say, he just stared at his feet. Brooke continued.) Obviously you are not at the forgiving point, so I'll give you space. Think about what I said, I miss you. (Brooke walked away. Lucas watched her go and then he looked in the cafe and saw Haley looking at him. He went in and looked around and since he did not see his mom, he sat down at a table. Haley sat down w/ him.)   
  
H: Can I get you something?   
  
L: Yeah. Do you remember when we were little and we had those spray bottles and pretended that when we sprayed them on us it made us disappear?   
  
H: (Smiling at the memory) Invisible hairspray? What about it?   
  
L: I could use some of it right now. Mom around?   
  
H: Yeah, but she has a salesman w/ her. They are in the back.   
  
L: So where did you get your can?   
  
H: (Confused) Can of what?   
  
L: Invisible hairspray. You took off from Peyton's w/o saying anything and you didn't go to school today. A guy might think that you are avoiding him.   
  
H: I am.   
  
L: I thought that we agreed that this wasn't going to change anything.   
  
H: We did and it isn't. I'm not avoiding you, I am avoiding Nathan.   
  
L: I see. You have to face him sometime hon.   
  
H: I know. And actually I was planning on going to school, but when I got out of the shower, my head was killing me so I decided to take a personal day.   
  
L: I could have used that too.   
  
H: I know, you look like crap.   
  
L: Thanks.   
  
(There was almost an uncomfortable pause in the conversation. Something that never usually happens w/ these two. It was almost like they both had something they wanted to say but neither wanted to say it first.)   
  
L: Are we OK Haley?   
  
(Just as he asked the question the bell over the cafe door rang and Haley noticed the look on Luke's face, so she turned to see who walked in.)   
  
Blake: Hi Lucas.   
  
L: Hey buddy. What are you doing? (The toodler jumped up on Luke's lap.)   
  
B: Daddy took me to the park.   
  
L: Can you go w/ Haley so I can talk to your dad?   
  
H: Come on Blake (taking the 2 year old from Luke's lap.) Let's go get a cookie. (Haley walks away.)   
  
Kory: (sitting down) What's up?   
  
Kory: (Sitting down.) What's up?   
  
L: I'm sorry about yesterday.   
  
K: Why? Because you told me the truth?   
  
L: I had no right to say what I did to you.   
  
K: Lucas, I messed up by walking away from Kaitlyn 3 years ago. I let a lot of people down when I did that, including my nephew. You have never let me know how you felt about what I did until yesterday and you made yourself perfectly clear.   
  
L: But what you did, it didn't effect me. It's not like I am your son.   
  
K: I know Lucas, but if there is anyone in this world that knows how if feels to have a father walk away from them, it is you. You have bonded w/ Blake and you are letting me know how bad I screwed up b/c he is too little to. Blake won't ever remember that I wasn't around the first 2 years of his life, but that does not change the fact that I wasn't. Under normal circumstances Kaitlyn would not have just let me walk into Blake's life after 2 years of absence, but she did not have a choice, she got called to war and needed me. Things have gone great the last few weeks since my son has been in my life. We have really gotten close. It's almost like I have been there from the beginning. You reminded me that was not the case and it's good for me to remember that I made the biggest mistake of my life.   
  
L: I should have been telling you that I was proud of you for stepping up when you were needed. That really is how I feel.   
  
L: Luke, he is my son. The sad part is I shouldn't have had to be asked. It should have been a given. I feel awful for Kaitlyn, not only did she have to leave Blake, but she had to leave him with a total stranger, his father. I see guys walking around w/ tiny babies in their arms and it makes me feel horrible that I missed doing that to my own son and I have no one to blame but myself. As much as I cringe at the thought, you were right, me and Dan are alike in that way. But you and Blake have a lot more in common then loser fathers. You have great mothers. 2 women, that no matter what has been thrown at then, they made their sons their priority and did what was best for them. I just hope that the negative effect of me and Dan not being involved w/ our kids, will be off set by the influence of your moms. But I am pi ssed at you for the way that you treated Karen yesterday.   
  
L: I know.   
  
K: I'm warning you Luke, you ever talk to her like that again and I am in the room, I will kick your a ss.   
  
L: It won't happen again. I'm sure she hates me.   
  
K: You know she doesn't and she never could. It doesn't matter what you would say to her, she will always love you. But, she is not going to let what you said fly either.   
  
L: What's she gonna do.   
  
K: No idea, but you are about to find out. (Pointing to Karen who was just coming out of the back room w/ the salesman.)   
  
Salesman: Thanks Miss Roe, you should get this stuff by Wednesday morning.   
  
Karen: OK, thanks.   
  
Salesman: See you next month. (He leaves.)   
  
Karen: Lucas, come here. (She goes back to the kitchen and Lucas gets up to follow.)   
  
L: (Talking to Haley on the way to the back.) If I am not back in 30 minutes, call the cops.   
  
H: (Smiling.) Good luck.   
  
L: Thanks. (When Lucas gets to the kitchen, he finds Karen leaning against the sink w/ a bar of soap in her hand.) You're kidding right?   
  
Karen: I bet you wish I was. Open up! 


	61. Karen and Lucas Part 1

(Karen took the bar of soap out of Luke's mouth and set it in the sink. Lucas tried to wash out the taste of the soap w/ water, but realized that the combination of the water w/ the soap only made the situation worse. He swallowed hard a few times to see if that would help, but there were still little pieces of the bar in the grooves of his teeth. This was not the first time that his mom had washed his mouth out. Luke remembered each time very clearly. When he was 5 he went through a phase of throwing tantrums whenever he did not get his way, Karen, for the most part was very patient w/ the little boy, until he told her that he "hated" her. That was Luke's introduction to the taste of soap. The second time was when he was about 12 and he was playing video games w/ his friends in the living room and his mom was in the kitchen. When luke lost his last guy, right before he broke his personal best record, a not so nice word came out of his mouth. Karen grounded him from the game for a month and she reintroduced him to that unpleasant taste. And the most recent time was when he was in 7th grade and he called his science teacher a b****. It only seemed to make matters worse when Luke tried to explain to his mom that she really did deserve it b/c she gave him a detention for talking in class when all he was doing was asking his neighbor about the lab that he was working on. He sat at the table w/ a bar of soap in his mouth while Karen explained to him that she did not care why a teacher gave him a detention, there was no excuse for his lack of respect. Needless to say he never repeated the same offenses a second time. He had a feeling that he would not be cussing his mom out again anytime soon either. Karen did a very thorough job w/ the soap this time, she was going to make sure that it made a lasting impression on her son. Luke spit a few times in the sink.   
  
Karen: GROSS! Don't spit in my sink, use this. (She hands him a paper towel.)   
  
Lucas: (Noticing the smile that she was trying to hold back.) You are enjoying this aren't you?   
  
Karen: Actually yes. After the things that you said to me yesterday, you so deserved that and you know it. Go grab your jacket and meet me in the car.   
  
L: Where are we going?   
  
K: Just do as I ask please. (Karen headed out of the kitchen and walked to the car to wait for him.)   
  
(Karen and Luke drove several minutes w/o either of them saying a word. Karen figured that she was getting the silent treatment for the soap.)   
  
K: Ya know son, you have been close many times lately to getting your mouth washed out, last night you more then crossed the line. There was no way that I was going to let you get away w/ talking to me like that. (Luke just starred out the window, still not responding. He was not mad though, his mom was right, he had it comin'. He wasn't talking b/c he did not know where to start. How was he even suppose to begin to apologize for what he had said?!?) So how long is it going to be before you speak to me again? (Still no response.) I'm actually surprised that you have only gotten soap in your mouth a few times in your life. You sort of got a double whammy. You inherited my insistence on speaking my mind and Dan's temper. Put those 2 things together and it just spells trouble for you.   
  
L: So it is really partly your fault.   
  
K: Good try, but no. You need to learn to control yourself. You can say everything that you need to say, w/o insulting and hurting everyone in you path.   
  
L: Easy for you to say.   
  
K: It's not that hard Luke. Let me give you an example. When you said that "you hoped that I used a condom when I was w/ Keith the other night when I was out until 4:30 in the morning" (Looking over at her son, she noticed him slid down in his seat at the mention of his disrespect from the day before.), You could have rephrased it and said, "Mom, where were you so late?"   
  
L: Let me guess, you would have openly told me that you were having sex w/ Keith? Not even you are THAT open.   
  
K: You are right Luke, I wouldn't have said that. However, I would have said that I was at the cafe w/ Keith and Deb cleaning up after the dinner that we threw for you and about 10 of YOUR closest friends. I had to be ready to open up the next day.   
  
L: (Now he really felt bad and at this point he was slumped so far down in his seat, it would not have surprised him if people outside the car could not even tell that he was in there.) You didn't think that maybe you could have left a note? (He was hoping for anything that would not make him look so bad.) I always have to.   
  
K: Luke, you have this funny view on things. I'm the adult and no matter what you think LATELY, you are the teenager. You are 16 and like it or not, you have rules to follow and when you break those rules, you have me to answer to. It's not a double standard like you think, it is a fact of life that you have to accept until you are an adult. Which brings me to the point that I am 34. I don't have a curfew and I don't have to ask YOU for permission before I do something. I do however, try to make sure that you know where I am and if you would have asked Kory, he would have told you that I called and where I was. (Now it was official, Luke was scum.) And by the way sweetie, WHEN and IF Keith and I have sex, we will use protection, but we are far from that point.   
  
L: Mom, really, I can do w/o hearing about your sex life.   
  
K: But you feel like you can freely comment on it when you think that it will help you out? If you are going to use it against me, you are going to have the facts. Plus, yesterday you told me that you want me to quit hiding things from you.   
  
L: About ME not about you and your sex life.   
  
K: Speaking of sex lives, how is yours? 


	62. Karen and Lucas Part 2

K: Speaking of sex lives, how is yours? (Lucas sat straight up and swallowed hard. He just starred at his mom w/ wide eyes. He could not have spoke even if he DID know what to say, which he DIDN'T. It was like she had hit him in the stomach and took all his breath w/ the impact.) Have you used the whipped cream and condoms yet?   
  
K: So, have you used the whipeed cream and condoms yet?   
  
L: (Luke realized that Deb must have ratted him out and surprisingly he was relieved. He was just glad that she had not some how found out about him and Haley.) Talk to Deb?   
  
K: Yes, but don't be mad at her, you did tell her that you would talk to me about it and you have not, so you sort of backed out on your end of the deal, voiding your agreement.   
  
L: (Shaking his head yes.) We have not used the whipeed cream and condoms. We have not had sex.   
  
K: Truth?   
  
L: Truth. I swear mom. (Luke was just hoping that she left it at that and didn't ask if he has had sex w/ anyone else.)   
  
K: But you WERE planning on having sex w/ Brooke?   
  
L: Sorta obvious, since we were busted in the drug store.   
  
K: But yet, you had the nerve to say that I "couldn't keep MY pants on in high school"?   
  
L: But I was going to use a condom. (Smiling, hoping to break the tension.)   
  
K: Not too late to go back and get the bar of soap. (Not finding any humor in the comment.)   
  
L: Sorry. You going to throw everything I said yesterday back in my face?   
  
K: I'm not throwing anything in your face, but we are going to discuss it. I want to make sure that we talk it out so we can avoid an incident like that again!   
  
L: I really didn't mean that comment. I was mad. You have always told me that not having sex until I was married was the best option, but you were also realistic and have told me that if I decided to have sex, to be safe and smart about it. I was not fair to you w/ that comment and I am REALLY sorry. Believe me, if I didn't realize on my own how out of line that comment was, you helped me out w/ the soap, which by the way, the taste is still very apparent in my mouth. So, when am I too old to get my mouth washed out anyway?   
  
K: Lucas, if you talk to me like you did yesterday when you are 30, expect the same result.   
  
L: (Smiling) Just checking. I think I learned my lesson.   
  
K: Good. (Karen pulled into the parking lot of the park where Luke use to play ball all the time. She knew that they had a lot to talk about today and thought bringing him to a place that made him comfortable, would maybe get him to open up.)   
  
L: (Seeing where they were.) Did you bring my basketball?   
  
K: No, we are here to talk, but I did bring a picnic basket full of food.   
  
L: That will do.   
  
(They both got out of the car and headed to a spot under the oak tree.)   
  
(Under the Oak tree was Luke and Karen's spot. They have had many picnics there where they talked, laughed and cried. Karen would pack up her son's favorite foods and they would head to the park and spend the day. When Luke was little, it took all Karen's coaxing ability to get him to take 5 minutes to sit and eat the lunch she packed. He was always begging to go play on the toys. Then one day when he was about 7 he met a few boys on the basketball court and that you could say, was the beginning of his love for the sport. Lucas would eat quick, catch his mom up on a few details of his life and then head to the court, leaving Karen sitting on the blanket w/ a magazine until she would finally have to threaten to leave him there is he didn't get in the car. Today was different then those times in the past. First, it had been a long time since they had done this. With the cafe being so busy and Luke w/ his new friends and all his sports, there just had not been time. Karen made a mental note to make time for this more often. Second, when they use to come and needed to talk about Luke's behavior, it was as simple as him staying out too late or not letting Karen know where he was. This time it was about drinking, sex and Dan. Lucas grabbed the blanket from his mom and spread it out on the ground. They both sat down and Lucas dug into the picnic basket w/o hesitation. Karen noticed how his legs no longer fit on the blanket like they use to. He had grown up so fast. Where had the years gone? Luke grabbed another snadwich out of the basket.   
  
K: Slow down Lucas. Are you even chewing?   
  
L: (Smiling) I'm starved!   
  
K: Have you eaten anything today?   
  
L: No.   
  
K: (Concerned) Why?   
  
L: Because I woke up too late for breakfast and grabbed a nap during lunch.   
  
K: You do look pretty tired. You feeling OK?   
  
L: I have a little soar throat, but I am fine.   
  
K: Open up.   
  
L: Yeah right, the last time you told me to do that you stuck a bar of soap in there. No thanks.   
  
K: Cute. I want to see your throat. Blake has strep. (Luke opens his mouth for his mom to look at.) I don't see any white spots, but if you start to feel worse, I want to take you into the doctor.   
  
L: You worry too much. I'm fine.   
  
K: You are not taking care of yourself. You are not eating right and you are not getting nearly enough sleep. That's why you are sick.   
  
L: I'm not sick. I have a little scratchy throat. I'm sorry I said anything. I haven't lost my appetite. (Digging through the basket.)   
  
K: There is pie in there, but no whipped cream. Maybe you can call Brooke and ask if you can use hers.   
  
L: (Trying to avoid eye contact. Obviously his mom wasn't done talking about his sex life.) Me and Brooke are fighting.   
  
K: Why?   
  
L: (Telling her the story about what happened after the dance w/ Brooke and Tim.) So you don't have to worry about the whipped cream, I don't think that we will be using it anytime soon.   
  
K: I'm sorry about you and Brooke, Lucas. But I can't say that I am sad about you waiting to have sex. Were you up late last night?   
  
L: Yeah, couldn't sleep.   
  
K: Wouldn't have anything to do w/ the alcohol you were drinking would it? 


	63. Karen and Lucas Part 3

K: Wouldn't have anything to do w/ the alcohol you were drinking would it?   
  
L: (Luke stopped mid-chew and looked down at the plaid blanket he was sitting on.) What makes you think that I was drinking?   
  
K: Were you?   
  
L: (Trying to avoid the question. He really meant it the night before when he told her that he was going to try to do better and he didn't really want to lie to her again.) I asked you first.   
  
K: LUKE!   
  
L: OK! Yeah, but how did you know?   
  
K: I could tell by the way that you were talking on the phone.   
  
L: I knew I shouldn't have called.   
  
K: Yeah, just leaving me at home worrying would have been a much better idea. What is this drinking thing all about?   
  
L: You did not drink when you were my age?   
  
K: I never said that Luke and I understand that it is going to happen, OCASSIONALLY. But, you have been DRUNK the last 5 times you have gone out. That's NOT OK and I'm worried about you. Why the need to drink so much and so often?   
  
L: It's not a NEED. It is just fun.   
  
K: What is fun about it?   
  
L: What do you mean?   
  
K: I'm curious. Do you like the hang over that you have the next day? How about the money that it is costing you w/ the fines and the repairs for Haley's car. I got it, I bet it has been fun being grounded and not driving, right?   
  
L: OK, you made your point.   
  
K: No, I haven't. I really want to know why you do it, because it does not matter what the negative effects are, you still drink everytime that you leave the house and it's not just a drink or two, you get drunk. Why?   
  
L: God mom, I don't know. Everyone else is doing it. At the time I do have fun. It loosens me up. It makes me...(Stopping b/c he knew if he kept going and finished the sentence it would open him up for a whole new set of questions, and frankly he was tired.)   
  
K: It makes you what?   
  
L: Mom I'm tired. Can't you just ground me and get it over w/, so we can go home.   
  
K: No. We are not leaving until we figure this out. Drinking makes you what? Finish what you were going to say. (Luke was now laying down on his side and resting his head on his hand. He used his other hand to trace around the square pattern on the blanket. His mom grabbed his hand to get his attention.) Talk to me Lucas.   
  
L: (Sighing) It just makes me not think so much about things.   
  
K: What things?   
  
L: Mom, come on. Do we always have to talk everything to death?   
  
K: (She watched Luke finish the last of the sandwich.) Is it Dan? I know that Kory told you about the check that I gave back to Dan when he tried to help out w/ you. You were right, I should have told you about it, but I still would not have taken it. Luke, I know that you think that if I would have taken it, that it would have made Dan want to get involved w/ you somehow in your life. That check was a one time thing that he gave b/c Kory threatened him w/ bodily harm. Luke, it was the first check in 12 years! I have NEVER told him that he could not see you!   
  
L: So basically, he just didn't want anything to do w/ me.   
  
K: It's his loss honey. I'm sure that he would never admit it, but there is no way that he can look at you and not regret his decision to walk away. Just like he made the choice to leave, I made the choice to have you and raise you alone. Not one time son, did I ever regret making that decision. I love you w/ all my heart. You said that I would be happier w/o you. That could not be farther from the truth. I didn't even know true happiness until the day that I held you for the first time. (Luke looked at her and she saw nothing. Karen had hoped that Luke would open up about Dan, but she could now see that he had shut down all communication at the mention of his name.) Luke, please say something. (He did not say a word.) You don't have to talk to ME, but you do need to talk to someone.   
  
L: What's that mean?   
  
K: I called a therapist today. 


	64. Karen and Lucas Part 4

K: I called a therapist today.   
  
  
  
L: (Raising his voice.) NO WAY! I'M NOT CRAZY.   
  
K: Luke, you know better than that. I didn't say you were crazy, but you are definitely having problems that you need to work through.   
  
L: I'm not doing anything that 85% of my classmates aren't doing. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?   
  
K: Lucas, you can not be serious! You're lying, drinking, sneaking out, mouthing off. It is a very big deal.   
  
L: Then punish me, but I am not seeing a shrink.   
  
K: I have punished you and it has not worked. I hasn't changed anything. Your behavior is just getting worse.   
  
L: I told you last night that I would do better! I make you that promise.   
  
K: You have said that before sweetie. I don't know what is up w/ you lately. I want to help. I'm trying to understand. Whenever something bothered you in the past, you dealt w/ it in a constructive way, that's not the case anymore. I have been watching you spin out of control for the past month. I can't do it anymore. We need to get to the bottom of what is causing your problems.   
  
L: I'm not doing it mom. I'm not seeing a therapist.   
  
K: (Karen knew this was going to be a huge issue for Lucas. He is a very private person and he only really opens up to a very select amount of people in his life and even now he's not talking to them. Talking to a stranger is a very scarey thought for him. She knew there would be resistance, but she was prepared for it.) Luke, this is the deal, you don't go to the counselor, basketball over.   
  
L: (Now fighting back tears and getting mad because now he felt forced to go to a therapist or give up one of the most important things in his life. He's now yelling.) I know that I have been letting you down lately and making mistakes. I'm sorry. You promised if I got my grades up that I could stay on the team. Tomorrow you will see my grades are even better then they ever have been. You think if you make me quit, that's going to keep me out of trouble? It won't. It's gonna pi$$ me off and make it worse.   
  
K: (Karen tried to stay calm. Her son was understandably upset, she was taking all choices away from him. He felt he was being backed into a corner.) Luke, I did say if the grades got up you could play, but you have said things lately too that you have not followed through on. You have told me no more drinking or trouble, neither of which has happened. (She calmly pulled out a paper and handed it to Lucas.) If you plan on getting in more trouble because I pulled you off the team then you leave me little choice.   
  
L: (Taking the paper.) What's this? (Scanning the paper.)   
  
K: It's boarding school information.   
  
L: (Now the tears started.) You are sending me to a boarding school?   
  
K: Not yet Lucas, but just like you feel backed into a corner right now, little by little that's what you have been doing to me. I love you and not matter how much it would kill me to do it, if I thought it was in your best interest I would do it. The drinking and the trouble need to stop NOW! If it doesn't this is in your future.   
  
L: You could never afford this. (At this moment he was looking for a way to call her bluff.)   
  
K: Normally that would be the case, but yesterday you made a valid point that it is not your fault about the fact that Dan and I don't get along and like it or not he is your dad and he should be helping to support you. I went to talk to a lawyer today and w/ back child support and what he will have to pay every month from here on out, tuition for this school will be a breeze.   
  
L: You're serious. (Wiping the tears away.)   
  
K: I am.   
  
L: You would really get rid of me?   
  
K: I'm not getting rid of you. I would be doing it to get you away from Dan and Nathan. (Wiping away the tears too.) You are hurting Luke and I can't help you on my own anymore. If you won't do counseling and you continue to get in trouble, this school will be my only option.   
  
L: Mom, please don't do this. I swear things will change. I promise. Give me one more chance. Don't make me quit basketball.   
  
K: (Karen wanted to believe him and she wanted to give him that chance, but she couldn't, she knew that he needed professional help to work through his issues w/ Dan and Nathan. She had to stick to the plan. She moved the basket between them and put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her.) I'm not making you quit. You go to counseling, you can stay on the team. I'm sorry Luke. It's your choice. You can play if you go to counseling.   
  
L: (Getting up) I'm not going to the therapist.   
  
K: Luke come on...   
  
L: (Interupting and raising his voice again.) NO MOM! I won't go to some office and sit there and tell some stranger my problems. I'm fine. I've been in trouble lately, but it is not because of any deep seeded problems I have. I have just enjoyed loosening up and having fun for once. I get that you are mad and worried, but you are taking this too far. I'll straighten out, but I am not going to see a shrink.   
  
K: So that is your choice? You are really going to give up basketball?   
  
L: (Not wanting to answer because saying the words meant it was real. He was done playing. He looked at his mom who was waiting for an answer. So barely audible, he spoke.) Yes.   
  
K: (Karen starred at her son in disbelief. She figured that he would initially fight the therapist, but when she gave him the ultimatum, she was positive he would give in. She could not believe that he would avoid talking about his problems to the extent of giving up his favorite sport.) OK sweeite, if that is what you want to do. Here is the deal. You are on a very short leash. If you are not at school you will be w/ me or Keith. On the rare occassion that you get to go somewhere unsupervised I will be checking on you to make sure that you are where you are suppose to be and doing what you are suppose to be doing. And I guess you need to talk to Whitey. Let him know that you are done playing. (Lucas now had his back to his mom and his head was down, he didn't respond when she finished talking.) Luke? Did you hear me?   
  
L: (Shaking his head.) How long am I grounded?   
  
K: Indefinitely. You don't think you need help then I need to see that you can deal w/ everything in a positive way again. Huge attitude and behavior changes Luke. I need to be able to trust you again. I wish that you would give counseling a chance Luke and I could start giving you back your freedom now, otherwise you give me little choice.   
  
L: No. (turning around, obviously worn out, upset and feeling defeated.) Can we go?   
  
K: I guess. (Starting to put the trash back in the picnic basket.) You can go home and take something for your throat and then get a little sleep before we have to go.   
  
L: Go where?   
  
K: The game.   
  
L: If I can't play, I don't want to go.   
  
K: Me and Keith are both going so that leaves you little choice, plus it is Kory's first game as an -assistant- coach and you need to go and support him.   
  
L: Let me play and I'll show him a lot of support.   
  
K: Go to counseling and I'll be the loudest in the stands cheering you on tonight.   
  
L: I told you no.   
  
K: Ya know Luke, Nathan goes to this same counselor. He seems to be doing good. Give it a try.   
  
L: (Grabbing the blanket and the basket.) Can we go now?   
  
K: (Sighing) OK.   
  
(They leave in silence.) 


	65. Going Home

Kory was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the plays for the night's game. Karen came through the door and held it as Luke came in the house.   
  
L: (Giving his mom a strange look.) Geez mom, I know I have to have supervision ALL the time now, but I don't think that you need to stand at the door, I don't think that I am going to sneak off between the car and the house.   
  
Ka: YOU don't need to be soooo sarcasstic Lucas and I'm not standing here waiting for you to come in, I'm trying to make sure that you don't slam THIS door. The silent treatment that you have been giving me since we left the park makes it perfectly clear that you are not exactly happy w/ me right now, there is no need for you to break the windows of my car by slamming the door and the trunk. You know, when I talked about you dealing w/ things in a more positive way and having a better attitude, THIS is not what I had in mind.   
  
Kory: I take it that your little talk did not go so great?   
  
Lucas sat on the counter next to the sink and Karen sat across from her little brother at the table.   
  
L: (Giving a sarcasstic laugh.) It went great! Let's see, I now need a full time babysitter, I still have no car and I'm pretty much grounded for the rest of my life. Oh yeah, let's not forget, she washed my mouth out w/ soap. (saying this angry and glaring at his mom.)   
  
Ka: Which by the way is going to happen again, SOON, if you keep that smart mouth going. (Returning her son's tone of voice and giving him a warning look that made Luke back off a little.)   
  
Ko: I'm almost afraid to ask, but is my nephew going to be on the court w/ me tonight?   
  
Ka: No, but he will be in the stands cheering you on.   
  
L: Yeah me!   
  
K: LUCAS DANIEL SCOTT, enough w/ the smart a ss tone.   
  
L: I'm done, sorry. (Lucas cringed when he heard his middle name. Karen only use it when she wanted to get his attention and it worked. He knew one more wrong move at this point, he would be pushing his luck and after the talk they just had, it wouldn't help him in anyway.)   
  
Ka: I thought we talked about this Lucas. I gave you your options and you chose. What's w/ the attitude?   
  
L: Yeah, you gave me choices, but that does not mean that I liked either of the options. I picked the lesser of 2 evils.   
  
Ko: So I guess you were not open to seeing a therapist?   
  
L: God, not you too! You think I need to see a shrink too?   
  
Ko: I don't think that it would hurt. I told you that it concerned me that you were drinking alone in your room the other night.   
  
L: You 2 act like I should be in a 12 step program where I stand up and say, "Hi, my name us Lucas and I'm an alcoholic."   
  
Ka: We are trying to come up w/ a solution so that does not become an issue in the future.   
  
L: (Sighing) I don't have a drinking problem.   
  
Ko: So why don't you give the counselor a try?   
  
L: (Looking at his mom and ignoring the question that Kory was asking.) Where is that medicine for my throat? I want to get some sleep before the game.   
  
Ka: Bottom shelf of the medicine cabinet.   
  
L: (He gets up) Kory will you tell Whitey that I am done for the year?   
  
Ko: Luke, come on...(Kory was going to try to convince him to change his mind, but stopped as he watched his nephew leave the room. He looked at his sister and picked up on the worried look on her face.) He will come around Kare. You threw a lot at him today. Give him some time to let it all sink in. You are doing the right thing.   
  
Ka: Lucas definitely does not feel that way!   
  
Ko: He'll change his mind, anyway I hope he does. We need him for the upcoming games.   
  
Ka: Glad to see that you are sooo concerned for the well being of your nephew. I should just start to call you Dan since you seem more concerned about basketball.   
  
Ko: OUCH. That is the second time in a 24 hour period that I have been compared to that man. Maybe I should be the one going to therapy. You know I'm concerned about Luke, but right now I am just nervous since tonight is my first night coaching.   
  
Ka: You will be fine Kory. Hey, not to change the subject, but do you have any plans for the next few days and nights?   
  
Ko: (Smiling) That depends on what you have in mind for me.   
  
ka: With Luke's attitude right now and Natahn coming tomorrow night, I need a referee to make sure they stay in their seperate corners so we do not have a repeat of Christmas.   
  
Ko: I'll make sure I'm here to keep the peace. I have to get going. Blake's in his room playing. See you later.   
  
Ka: Good luck.   
  
Kory: Bye.   
  
Karen went to check on Luke. She heard the music through the door and knocked gently and got no answer. She opened the door and Lucas was on his bed asleep. She covered him w/ a throw from the foot of his bed and she brushed the hair away from his forehead.   
  
Ka: (softly) I wish you would let someone help you. (Lucas did not stir. Karen left the room. After Lucas heard the door shut, he opened his eyes.)   
  
L: (To himself.) Mom, I wish someone could help. 


	66. Wednesday Part 1

(Lucas walked into the school counselor's office and saw his mom sitting in the same chair she was in less then a month ago when she was here for the first meeting about his bad grades.)   
  
Counselor: Hey Lucas, come in, sit down. (Luke did what he was told.) Your mom just got here. (Handing them both a piece of paper.) This is a copy of your grades Lucas and I must say that I am very impressed. History, Algebra and Science grades are all back up to normal and every other grade has come up too. I got letters from all your teachers saying that your participation is up and all your work is completed. So, good job. Either of you have any questions?   
  
L: No.   
  
Counselor: Ms. Roe?   
  
K: No. But I am really happy Lucas. Nice.   
  
L: Happy enough to let me play basketball again?   
  
K: Sure...   
  
L: Really? (Looking hopeful and sounding surprised)   
  
K: Under the condition we talked about yesterday?   
  
L: Even after THESE grades? (Holding up the paper.) You are still backing out of what you said? (Looking at the counselor) You heard her say the last time we were here that I could play as long as my grades got back up right?   
  
Counselor: Yes, but it seems that there have been some new developments apparently?   
  
Ka: Yes, we have had a lot of issues at home in the last month. (Looking at Luke) Do you want to get into all this?   
  
L: Will it get me back on the court?   
  
Ka: If you agree to what we talked about.   
  
L: Then no.   
  
C: Is there anything that I can help out w/?   
  
L: No. Can I go back to class?   
  
C: (Looking for the OK from Karen.) You can go Lucas, but I want you to know, if you need anything at all, my door is always open.   
  
L: Thanks. (Lucas gets up and leaves.)  
  
Lucas was sitting in the back booth reading a book when Haley walked in the cafe.   
  
Karen: Hey Haley, you're not on the schedule today are you?   
  
H: No, just bored sitting at home. (Walking over to the counter where Karen was standing.) Can I get a diet soda?   
  
K: Sure. (Karen leaves and returns w/ a glass of ice and a can of soda.) Here ya go. Will you do me a favor?   
  
H: Anything.   
  
K: Go talk to my son and try and cheer him up. I would do it, but right now he sees me as the enemy.   
  
H: Give me one of your famous chocolate chip cookies and I'll do my best.   
  
K: Deal. (Handing her a cookie.) Fresh from the oven.   
  
H: (Taking the cookie.) Thanks. (She walks over and joins her friend just as Keith walks in the door.)   
  
Keith: Hey Kare.   
  
Karen: (Smiling) Hi Keith. How have you been?   
  
Ke: Not too bad. Yourself?   
  
Ka: To be honest w/ you, I could definitely be better.   
  
Ke: What's wrong?   
  
Ka: Your nephew.   
  
Ke: Again? You need a vacation.   
  
Ka: (Smiling) Yeah, that's when all the problems started. Are you looking forward to your trip w/ Dan and Deb?   
  
Ke: Oh yeah, can't wait. I'm just hoping that I can get them there and back w/o them killing each other.   
  
Ka: That's all I am asking for w/ Nathan and Lucas. I just don't want any major fights.   
  
Ke: I think that we both have our work cut out for us.   
  
Ka: Yeah. How about when this weekend is over, we go out, just you and me.   
  
Ke: Sounds good.   
  
Ka: Monday night?   
  
Ke: Great!   
  
Ka: I'll have to get a sitter.   
  
Ke: For Blake?   
  
Ka: Yeah, and Lucas.   
  
Ke: (Laughing) OH!   
  
Ka: Don't laugh, I'm serious. Everytime I leave him alone, he gets in more trouble. Maybe Haley is available.   
  
Ke: When I was 16, I think I would have loved having someone like Haley "babysit" me! You sure that's a punishment?   
  
Ka: STOP! I've tried to push those 2 together for years. I think that I have finally given up on that fantasy. She's responsible, she'll keep him out of trouble, for one night at least. And don't forget, there will be a 2 year old there to tell us everything they do wrong while we are gone. Date?   
  
Ke: It's a date. And speaking of Haley, I have her car finished.   
  
Karen: Already? It's only been 2 weeks.   
  
Ke: I've been really slow at the shop and have had a lot of time to work on it.   
  
Ka: But it was Lucas that was suppose to be working on it, not you. You better make him work off every penny of that job too.   
  
Ke: He will, relax Karen.   
  
*****   
  
Haley sits down across from Lucas at the booth.   
  
L: Hey stranger.   
  
H: Hey.   
  
L: Missed you at school AGAIN today. Still avoiding my brother?   
  
H: Still had a headache.   
  
L: LIAR. You did not go to the game last night either. (Haley started to say something but Lucas interrupted her.) Don't try the headache excuse, I'm not buying it.   
  
H: Stomach ache?   
  
L: Talk to him Hales. How long you gonna make him suffer?   
  
H: Why do you care, I thought that would be something that you would like to see happen to him.   
  
L: I'm not happy if you are not and I can see that you are not.   
  
H: You don't have any room to talk. When were you planning on talking to Brooke?   
  
L: She cheated on me, totally different.   
  
H: Yeah, SO different. Your girlfriend made out w/ another guy and MY boyfirend made out w/ ME to get back at another guy. How can you even look at Brooke in the eyes again? We are worse then they are.   
  
L: If it was not for what they did to us, we never would have slept together.   
  
H: So you are blaming THEM for what we did?   
  
L: Not completely.   
  
H: I hope not...   
  
L: (Interrupting) I blame the alcohol too. (Smiling)   
  
H: You ever going to get serious about what happened between us?   
  
L: We talked about it Haley. It happened, it was great and I don't regret it.   
  
H: But? (Lucas looked at Haley in the eyes and knew what she wanted him to say, but he couldn't.) Lucas? But? (Still nothing) LUKE! Repeat after me. "But, it can't happen again."   
  
L: (He knew she was right. They could not be together again, at least for now.) "But it can't happen again." (He reluctantly repeated.)   
  
H: Thank you.   
  
Keith: Hey Haley (holding up her keys.) You want these?   
  
L: It's done? Cool, I finally get my car back.   
  
H: I think you better recheck it one more time inside and out, make sure it's really fixed. I'll just keep Luke's car for a little while longer.   
  
L: NO! Keith does a great job. It is fine. I am getting my car back today.   
  
H: I need to wash it for you first and then clean it out. It's a little messy.   
  
L: Why am I not surprised? You can come over to the house now help me wash it there.   
  
H: You are really not going to let me have it any longer are you?   
  
L: Nope. Let's go.   
  
(They both get up and Haley grabs her keys from Keith.)   
  
H: Thanks Keith.   
  
Ke: No problem.   
  
(They both turn to walk out the door when Luke hears Karen clear her throat very loudly. They both stop and turn around to face her.)   
  
Ka: Lucas, where do you think you are going?   
  
L: (Putting his hands in his jean pockets.) I was going to go w/ Haley to pick up her car.   
  
Ka: Really? I don't think that short leash that we talked about goes beyond the cafe doors.   
  
L: Please?   
  
Ka: So if you go to pick up Haley's car, what are you planning on doing w/ yours?   
  
L: I figured that I would take it home.   
  
Ka: Are you planning on pushing it? Because you have no driving priveleges for 2 more weeks. How about Haley takes your car ALONE, since you are still very much GROUNDED, and she can just park your car at the shop. You can pick it up when you are off restriction.   
  
L: Can't I just go a long and park it at home? I don't want it sitting at the garage for that long. Please?   
  
Ka: I'm amazed Lucas.   
  
L: By?   
  
Ka: You.   
  
L: Why?   
  
Ka: Well for the last 24 hours I've either gotten the silent treatment or smart mouthed comments from you, but when you want something, then you are sweet as pie. Give me one reason why you should be allowed to do this.   
  
L: (Without hesitation.) Straight A's and B's on my report card.   
  
Ka: (Hesitating) Well as far as reasons go, I guess that is a pretty good one. But, if I let you do this, you quit treating me like the bad guy.   
  
L: OK. (Starts heading out the door.)   
  
Ka: Not so fast. You also have to stay in control tonight when Nathan comes.   
  
L: This is blackmail! Can Haley come over to the house and help me wash the car?   
  
Ka: I suppose.   
  
L: OK, but if he throws a punch, all bets are off.   
  
Ka: Go get Haley's car, take yours straight home and park it. I'll be home soon. DON'T mess this up Lucas.   
  
L: I won't. Bye.   
  
(Haley and Lucas leave.) 


	67. All Wet get your mind out of the gutter!

Luke had already sprayed his car w/ water by the time Haley showed up.   
  
L: I see how you are, you use my car for weeks, mess it up and then leave me to clean up after you! Where have you been?   
  
H: I was driving around. Jealous?   
  
L: 2 weeks and I will be back behind the wheel. Now grab a rag and get to work.   
  
H: (Sitting on the steps) No.   
  
L: What do you mean?   
  
H: What part of that little word did you not understand?   
  
L: You're not helping?   
  
H: Nope.   
  
L: Why?   
  
H: Because I don't think that I should have to.   
  
L: You are the only one that has been driving it.   
  
H: Your point.   
  
L: My point is get off you a ss and help.   
  
H: The way I see it, I had your car because you wrecked mine and almost killed me in the process. I think that I have earned the right to WATCH you wash it.   
  
L: Oh really, is that how you see it? (He picked up the hose and aimed it straight at her.) I think I can convince you to change your mind.   
  
H: Starting to scoot back on her butt towards the door of the house.) Lucas don't you dare. (She slowly gets up and w/ her back to the door she tries to turn the handle, but found that it was locked.)   
  
L: (Laughing) We always keep the back door locked Hales. Now ya gonna help?   
  
H: (Holding her hands up as a sign that she gave up.) OK. You got me. Show me what you want me to do. (Haley walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom.)   
  
L: (Lowering the hose, he bent down to grab a rag to throw to her, but as soon as he took his eyes off her, she took off running towards the corner of the house in hopes of getting safely inside. Lucas realized what she was doing and raised the hose and ran after Haley. As she reached the corner he started to spray the water. Karen walked around the corner just in time to get wet.)   
  
Karen: (Putting up her hands trying to divert the water.) LUCAS STOP!   
  
L: (Relizing his mistake.) MOM! (Stops the water and drops the hose.) God, I'm sorry. (Approaching his now very wet and upset mother.)   
  
K: What are you doing? (Wiping the water from her face and wringing out her hair.)   
  
L: (Picking up a dry towel and handing it to her.) I was trying to get Haley.   
  
K: I see, you might want to work on that aim, because you missed. (Pointing to a dry Haley)   
  
L: (Smiling and trying to hold back a laugh.) I didn't mean to hit you.   
  
K: (Smiling) I'm glad that you think that this is funny.   
  
L: I don't. I swear. (Now he was not able to hold back the laughter any longer.)   
  
K: (Also laughing w/ her son, not because she got sprayed, but b/c of his infectious laugh that she had not heard in a long time.) Since you seem to like playing in the water so much, you can do the dinner dishes tonight.   
  
L: You're no fun. (Still laughing.)   
  
K: The reason that I came back here was to let you know dinner will be ready in a half hour. Haley, you are welcome to stay.   
  
H: Thanks Karen. Do you need any help?   
  
K: No, but thanks. I can handle it tonight.   
  
L: You are suppose to be helping me anyways.   
  
H: Still not doing it.   
  
K: (Smiling) I'll let you 2 fight this one out. (Holding out her hand to Lucas.)   
  
L: What?   
  
K: Car keys. That way I can make sure it does not leave this yard until it is suppose to.   
  
L: (Handing her the keys.) Did I mention that you are no fun?   
  
K: Yep. I'm going to change out of these wet clothes. (Leaves.)   
  
(Luke turned around and found Haley standing there facing him w/ the hose pointed at him.)   
  
L: You wouldn't.   
  
H: (Laughing) I wouldn't bet on that! You tried to get me.   
  
L: But I didn't.   
  
H: Only because you s uck at aiming.   
  
L: (takes a few stops towards her.) Come on Hales we need to get this done before we have to eat.   
  
H: Stop Luke or I will spray you.   
  
L: (Not stopping) Come on Haley, quit messing around.   
  
H: I'm warning you Luke.   
  
L: (Still walking) Haley, give it to me.   
  
H: OK, you asked for it. (She sprayed the hose directly at Lucas.)   
  
L: (Stopping, with a look of shock on his face) I can't believe that you just did that!   
  
H: (Smiling) I warned you.   
  
L: You are dead!   
  
H: What are you gonna do, I have the hose?(Luke starts walking towards her again.)You take another step Luke and I open fire again.   
  
L: Go for it Hales, I'm already wet, the way I look at it, I have nothing to lose. (Keeps walking towards her.)   
  
H: I mean it Lucas.   
  
L: Spray Haley. Come on, I dare you.   
  
(At the same time Haley sprayed the water at the blonde teenager, Lucas started running at his best friend. When Haley realized that the water was not stopping Luke's advancement, she turned around and attempted to run, but it was too late. Luke caught up to her and wrapped both arms around her trapping her arms at her sides.)   
  
H: (Trying to wiggle free, but she was no match) Let me go Lucas.   
  
L: No way. (Easily keeping his grip despite her fight.) Give me the hose.   
  
H: No. Let me go or I scream.   
  
L: Are you 2?   
  
H: I can act like I am if it will work in my favor.   
  
L: Scream then. (He keeps his grip w/ one arm as he reaches his other hand down and prys her fingers from the hose. Haley was still unable to break free. She was standing w/ her back against his chest.)   
  
H: Let me go Luke. You are getting me wet.   
  
L: If you think that is bad, wait til I am finished w/ you. (He puts the sprayer right in front of her face.)   
  
H: Lucas, don't. Please. I'll do anything.   
  
L: Anything?   
  
H: Yes, ALMOST anything.   
  
L: OK. Repeat after me. "Luke is God's gift to women."   
  
H: (laughing) You are kidding right? (He squirts a little water in her face and she screams.) OK. Stop! I'll say it. (Haley repeats what she was told to.   
  
L: That's better. Now, "I'm so sorry that I ever thought I could beat Lucas in a water fight."   
  
H: You are a cheater. (Lucas sprays the water again.) Lucas, I am going to kick your a ss! (Gets squirted again.) OK. (repeats what Lucas wanted her to say.) Happy?   
  
L: Almost. Now say, "Sex w/ Lucas is so much better then w/ Nathan.)   
  
H: No way! I'm not saying that!   
  
L: (Laughing and spraying her again.) Say it or I do it again.   
  
H: NO! I won't. (He sprays her again and she screams again.) Please Lucas, stop.   
  
L: Nope. Say it.   
  
H: I WON'T say that.   
  
L: (Spraying her again.) I can do this all night Hales.   
  
H: OK fine. I'll say it, "Having s... (Just then Haley sees Deb, Nathan and Karen standing by the corner of the house.) 


	68. My EnemyMy House Guest?

H: OK fine. I'll say it, "Having s... (Just then Haley sees Deb, Nathan and Karen standing by the corner of the house.)   
  
Luke still had not noticed his mom, Deb and Nathan standing just feet away from them. Haley had stopped mid-sentence and he had not figured out why.   
  
L: Haley, last chance, say it or I soak you.   
  
H: (Still staring at their new visitors. She was scared b/c she was not sure how much they had heard. She whispers.) Umm Luke, we have company.   
  
L: (Looking up and seeing who Haley was referring to.) Oh. (Letting go of Haley) Mom, how long have you been standing there? (Reading Haley's thoughts. Did they know?)   
  
K: Long enough...(pausing to shut off the water to the hose. Haley and Lucas had now lost all color in their faces.)...long enough to see you torturing poor Haley.   
  
L: (Breathing a sigh of relieve that they did not hear anything.) Torturing Haley? She started it! (Pointing to his shirt.) Do you think that I got this wet on my own?   
  
H: (Snapping out of her trans.) I SO did not start this. Karen, you were here when he was trying to get me wet.   
  
K: By the looks of you, he succeeded. (Laughing) What was he trying to get you to say?   
  
H: What? (Stalling b/c she could not think that quickly.)   
  
K: When we came out he was telling you to say "it" or he was going to get you wet.   
  
H: Oh that. He was making me say stupid things like "He is God's gift to women".   
  
(Nathan made a sound like he was laughing and Deb elbowed him not too nicely in the stomach.)   
  
N: OW!!!   
  
D: It's not too late to pack you a bag and take you along!   
  
N: What? (Trying to sound innocent.)   
  
D: You know WHAT! If you can't say anything nice, keep your mouth shut.   
  
K: (Seeing the glare that Lucas was giving Nathan.) Hey Luke, why don't you get this mess cleaned up and come in and get changed. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.   
  
L: I haven't finished my car.   
  
K: That is because you have been screwing around. Do it another day. It's not like it is leaving this yard anytime soon.   
  
L: (Looking at Haley who was trying to avoid all eye contact w/ Nathan.) I'll find you something to change into.   
  
H: No, I'll just run home.   
  
L: You still gonna come back?   
  
H: I'm getting my headache back.   
  
L: (Taking her arm and pulling her aside so no one could hear.) Haley, come on, this is the first time in forever that my mom has let me have company. You have to come back.   
  
H: (Starting to get tears in her eyes.) Luke, I forgot Nathan was going to be here. I'm not ready to talk to him. I'm still mad at him and I feel guilty for what happened between you and me. I just can't do this right now.   
  
L: (Feeling bad for her, but also getting mad too b/c they had not been able to spend any time together lately and this was their chance.)So that's it?! You're just going to walk away?   
  
H: (Very quickly picking up on the fact that he was getting upset.) Luke, don't be mad. Try to understand.   
  
L: Understand? I UNDERSTAND that you are just going to let me alone w/ my worst enemy. Whatever Haley, do what you want.   
  
H: I'll go home and change and if I feel better, I'll come back.   
  
(Karen, Deb and Nathan were watching Haley and Luke talking. They could not hear what was being said, but they definitely could see the intensity in the words. Nathan could tell that Haley was crying and felt bad knowing that he was the cause.)   
  
K: Wonder what is going on?   
  
N: Me and Haley had a fight.   
  
D: Why?   
  
N: Can we not talk about it right now?   
  
D: Sure. (Looking at her watch.) I should get going anyway, your dad's going to be waiting for me at the house. No problems Nate. (Poking him in the chest lightly.)   
  
N: I know.   
  
D: Karen, Nathan knows the deal. He's grounded. (Looking at her dark haired son.) No car, no phone and no leaving except for basketball and school. (Looking back at Karen.) If you have even the slightest problem, call me Karen. (Handing her a piece of paper.) Here is my cell phone #.   
  
K: We will be fine Deb, go.   
  
D: I hope you are right. (Hugging Nathan and whispering.) Please behave.   
  
N: I will mom. (Hugging her back.)   
  
D: (Looking at Karen.) Thanks for this! (Mouthing to her.) "Good luck".   
  
K: (Laughing) Thanks. Good bye.   
  
D: Bye.   
  
(Deb and Haley left at the same time leaving Karen standing between the two brothers who were just starring at each other, both truly dreading the next four days.)   
  
K: OK Luke, get this picked up and then come inside. I'm going to show Nathan your room.   
  
L: Why?   
  
N: So he knows where he's sleeping.   
  
L: My bed?   
  
K: You have the couch.   
  
L: Mom!   
  
K: Don't start Luke. He's a guest. (She turned towards the front of the house. Nathan turned too, but not before he made sure Luke saw the smirk on his face.) 


	69. Brothers Talk

Hey Guys...thanks for all the replys...almost to 100...lets go i need a few more... i just reread the last chapter and realized i forgot a part so i am reposting it...sorry for the inconvenience... i will do better...it is chapter 69..."Brothers Talk" and it is a little spat between nathan and lucas...nothing compared to what is soon to come...little spoiler for you...  
  
wendy 


	70. Brothers Talk

Nathan was standing next to the computer desk in Luke's room, looking at the many pictures that occupied the top shelf. There were a few pictures of Luke and his mom, that made it very obvious how close they were. In one of the frames there was a snap shot of Lucas standing between Karen and Keith and for someone that did not know the whole story, they would easily be able to -assume- that Keith was Luke's father. There was a genuine love that was clear even in a picture. Nate got an unexpected twinge of jealousy. Nathan had talked to Keith a little more recently, but he could definitely not call them close by any means. Nathan picked up one of the several pictures of Luke and Haley together. They were sitting on a beach towel looking very tan and happy. Luke had his arm around Haley, holding her close, their heads touching. There was that jealous feeling returning again. They really had been friends forever. Luke came in the room and walked up behind Nathan and saw what he was holding.)   
  
L: We were 12. (Nathan was a little startled by Luke's entrance and didn't say anything.) I'm glad to see that you not only take my bed, but now you are helping yourself to the rest of my stuff?   
  
N: (Putting the picture down.) Like I want you ****!   
  
L: (Grabbing some dry clothes from his drawer.) Whatever, then keep your hands off it. (He starts to leave.)   
  
N: Hey.   
  
L: (Stopping) What?   
  
N: Was Haley crying?   
  
L: Yeah, thanks to you.   
  
N: So she told you what happened?   
  
L: Of course. You are lucky I don't kick your a ss.   
  
N: What's stopping you from trying?   
  
L: Because when I was done w/ you, my mom would be waiting to do the same to me. Plus, I promised Haley that I wouldn't.   
  
N: For what it is worth, I didn't mean to hurt her.   
  
L: I know, she was a civilian casuality in this war between us, but you really can not say that you did not mean to hurt her, b/c at the time that you were using her you never really cared one way or another about her, as long as you got what you wanted.   
  
N: So now what?   
  
L: You asking for my help?   
  
N: I tried to explain it to her @ school and I got slapped.   
  
L: (laughing) I wish I could have been there to see that.   
  
N: From the way that I understand it, you have first hand knowledge of what it feels like! (Smiling). So really you are not any better. You hurt her too.   
  
L: Nathan, I AM better then you on sooo many ways and lets look at the facts. Haley's talking to me, can you say the same? So why don't you shove it up your a ss.   
  
Kory: (Having heard the last few seconds of the conversation, he came in and shut the door.) Lucas, knock it off.   
  
L: It's not just me Kory, he is being a jerk.   
  
N: What the hell? You just told ME to shove...   
  
Kory: ENOUGH! Karen hears you 2 like this and she'll lock you in seperate rooms for the next 4 days. Nathan, go check on Blake for me, I need to talk to my nephew for a second.   
  
N: OK. (Nathan leaves.)   
  
Kory: Lucas, you need to relax a little.   
  
L: I don't want to hear it Kory. You know what it is like, you hate Dan as much as I dislike Nathan. You could not tell me that you could live under the same roof as Dan w/o wanting to kill him.   
  
Kory: WANTING to and DOING are 2 different things. Plus, you 2 get in a fight and you are going to have to face the wrath of Karen and fair or not Luke, you are going to get it a lot worse, b/c Nathan goes home in 4 days and you live here. So, my advice is s uck it up and deal w/ it for a few more days, it's going to be a lot better for you in the long run.   
  
L: Kory...   
  
K: Luke, there is nothing to talk about, in the end you are going to do what you are going to do, but don't come crying to me when Karen packs you up for boarding school. Now go help your mom, she is waiting for you to set the table.   
  
L: Nathan too good for common labor?   
  
Kory: Seriously Luke, did you hear anything I just said? Let's go! (He turns to head to the kitchen and Luke followed.)   
  
(When Luke and Kory got to the kitchen Nathan was already finishing up setting the table.)   
  
L: (Looking at Nathan.) You are working, you feeling OK? (Kory smacked him on the back of the head.) OW! (Rubbing his head.) What was that for?   
  
Karen: Your mouth. Thanks Kory.   
  
Kory: Anytime. (Seeing Nathan w/ a big smile on his face, he smacked him on the back of the head too.)   
  
N: What did I do?   
  
Kory: Wipe the smirk off your face. I have nothing to do until Monday. Like it or not your 2 will play nice. Now sit down and eat.   
  
L: Mom, can I call Haley to see when she will be here?   
  
Karen: She already called. She said her head hurt again and she will see you at school tomorrow.   
  
Besides some dialogue between Kory, Karen and Blake dinner was quiet. Lucas devoured his food w/o a word. He was thinking about how he was mad @ Nathan for causing the problem and Haley for avoiding it. Nathan pretty much pushed the food around on his plate, he wasn't hungry and all he could think about was how much he missed Haley, he hadn't talked to her for 2 days.   
  
L: Mom, I'm done, can I use the phone. I want to check on Hales.   
  
Karen: After you do the dishes.   
  
Kory: You can help Nathan. (Still irritated w/ both of them for fighting already.   
  
(The rest of the night, Nathan and Lucas did not fight, but they didn't speak either. Nathan sat and watched TV w/ Kory. Talking about basketball every once in a while. Lucas avoided him by staying in the kitchen doing homework and dialing Haley's # every few minutes hoping to irritate her enough that she picked up. He had already left 8 messages.   
  
Karen: OK Blake, tell Dad you had your bath and you are ready for bed.   
  
B: (Running to Kory) I had a baf. Can you read my Thomas book to me?   
  
Kory: Again? How about a different one tonight?   
  
B: No! Thomas.   
  
Kory: OK. Let's go. Say good night to everyone.   
  
B: Good night Lucas and Karewen.   
  
L: Night buddy.   
  
Ka: Night sweetie. (Giving him a kiss on the top of his head.)   
  
B: Night Naffen.   
  
N: Good night Blake. See ya tomorrow. (He really never had much interest in little kids, but he must admit, Blake was pretty cute.)   
  
Kory: (On his way out of the room.) Kare, if you have any problems w/ those 2 (Pointing to Luke and Nathan.) Don't hesitate to get me.   
  
Karen: I won't. (Kory leaves and Karen walks over to Nathan.) Can I get you something to drink Nathan?   
  
N: No, I'm fine.   
  
Ka: Help yourself to whatever you want.   
  
L: Don't worry about me mom, I'm fine. (Being sarcasstic since she didn't offer to get him anything.)   
  
Ka: Aww, are you jealous that you are not getting all my attention. How cute. (Smiling and messing up his hair on the way through to the fridge.) How about some strawberry cheesecake?   
  
L: Sure.   
  
(Karen gets two plates and puts 2 large pieces of dessert on them and took them to the 2 teens.)   
  
L: Thanks. (Taking the plate from his mom.)   
  
Ka: (handing one to Nathan.) I noticed that you did not eat much, try to force this down.   
  
N: (smiling) Thanks.   
  
L: Mom, can I go over to Haley's. (Noticing that he got Nathan's attention.)   
  
K: Why?   
  
L: To check on her. She is not answering and will not call me back.   
  
K: I'm sure she is proabably sleeping. Her head must really hurt for her to miss lasagna.   
  
L: Yeah. (Glaring at Nathan quick w/o letting his mom see.) Can I go make sure?   
  
K: No.   
  
L: Why?   
  
K: For so many reasons. Starting w/ we have company.   
  
L: (1/2 way under his breath.) He can come along.   
  
K: You are both grounded.   
  
L: It's just to check on Haley, it's not like we are going out for the night.   
  
K: It's getting late and you have school tomorrow.   
  
L: 1/2 hour, that's it.   
  
K: No.   
  
L: Why not?   
  
K: I just told you.   
  
L: Come on.   
  
K: She's fine Luke.   
  
L: I'll sleep better if I know for sure.   
  
K: No.   
  
L: Please?   
  
K: No.   
  
L: Come on.   
  
K: No.   
  
L: MOM!   
  
K: No. I'm going to bed.   
  
L: Can I?   
  
K: (Ignoring her begging son.) Good night Nathan.   
  
N: Night.   
  
L: So I'll take that as a yes then. I'll be back soon. Promise. (Getting up)   
  
K: (On the way to her room.) Lucas, you take one step outside that door, make sure that you say good bye to your car on the way to Haley's b/c I promise it will be the last time you see it. Good night. (She closed her bedroom door.)   
  
Lucas stood there for a second contemplating what to do. His mom was not playing games w/ him anymore and he knew she would follow through on her threat to get rid of his car if he left. Not to mention the threat of boarding school was still hanging over his head. He went to the living room and grabbed the remote from the table next to Nathan and laid on the couch. He turned the channel.   
  
N: I was watching that.   
  
L: Too bad. My house.   
  
N: You going to Haley's?   
  
L: Did you hear my mom?   
  
N: Would she really do that?   
  
L: In a heart beat.   
  
(Neither talked for a while as Lucas channel surfed not finding anything interesting, but still making sure that Nathan did not get to watch what he wanted. He was in that kind of mood at the moment. If he couldn't beat the hell out of him like he wanted to, he could bug the **** out of him for a while.)   
  
N: So what is really the deal?   
  
L: (Not looking away from the TV.) With what?   
  
N: Basketball. Are you really not going to play the rest of the year?   
  
L: Nope. I'm done, unless my mom gives in, which as you can tell by the scene that just took place, she does not do very often.   
  
N: Why did she make you quit?   
  
L: Why do you care? I figured that this would make you happy. You can have your glory back.   
  
N: Never lost it.   
  
L: Whatever. We will see how you do w/o me the rest of the year. Forget beating your dad's record, b/c every team is going to have you double-teamed now.   
  
N: I played well before you and I will do well after you.   
  
L: Time will tell.   
  
N: So why did you have to quit?   
  
L: Mom is sick of all the trouble I have been in. The only way I can come back is if I go see your shrink.   
  
N: So there is a way?   
  
L: NO, b/c I will not sit in some little office and spill my guts to some stranger.   
  
N: I didn't want to go at first either, but when I had the choice between basketball and therapy, to me there was no question. It's not that bad. And a bonus is that the doctor is hot.   
  
L: Great, well then sign me up. I won't go so drop it.   
  
N: I thought the reason that you joined the Ravens was so you could be part of a team?   
  
L: Yeah, what about it?   
  
N: A team looks out for each other. They would do anything for each other.   
  
L: Yep, and I would have any of my teammates backs if they needed me. Well, ALMOST, anyone. (Still never looking from the TV. He knew that Nathan did not miss that comment.)   
  
N: (Now laughing) They do need you, Luke. You think you have their backs by quiting? You are letting them all down. When you first joined, granted, I did not make it easy on you...   
  
L: No ****?   
  
N: Part of that reason is that we had started the practices and the plays already and worked our a sses off and then you walk in and we had to start over. Well now you are quitting and we are back to having to figuring out a whole new game. At a time when the rest of the teams are working on fine tuning their team, we are starting over. We will be lucky to get past the first round of districts, there is no hope for state.   
  
L: Am I hearing you correctly? You don't think you can win w/o me.   
  
N: I never said ME. I said the team. Personally I think we have the talent and we will be fine if you sat on the bench, but the team morale is so low, there is no way. I can't believe that you would do this to your team.   
  
L: It's not that simple.   
  
N: Yeah it is. Go to the shrink. Sit on the couch 2 days a week for an hour and don't say anything. Whatever it takes, but don't quit.   
  
L: Nathan, my life does not revolve around basketball.   
  
N: Whatever Luke, I know how it feels to be on the Ravens. The crowd, the glory, it's awesome! There is no way that this is not killing you.   
  
L: I don't want to go.   
  
N: I don't care. Things are not always about you.   
  
L: (sarcasstic laugh.) This coming from the person who thinks that the sun rises and sets on him.   
  
N: Think what you want Luke, but you need to s uck this up and go if not for yourself for the good of the team.   
  
L: Would you just stop. Stay the hell out of my business. Why don't you concentrate on your life? Fix things w/ Haley.   
  
N: I would love to do that, but it is a little hard when she is avoiding me.   
  
L: I'm giving you a little advice. Haley is famous for running from confrontation. You have to corner her and make her talk. I'm not saying that she will forgive you, but it will be a start. As much as hate to say it, if she still didn't care about you, she would not be so hurt by what you did.   
  
N: So what do I say to her?   
  
L: (Laughing) You are on your own w/ that. But figure it out, she's the best thing that has ever happened to ME, so she has to be the best thing that has ever happened to YOU. Now get out of my bedroom.   
  
N: (Smiling and getting up.) Enjoy the couch. Have you changed the sheets on your bed lately?   
  
L: Seriously, get the hell out of here. (Nathan left.) 


	71. Luke's Thoughts

Lucas grabbed the blanket and the pillow that his mom put out for him and tried to get comfortable but just tossed and turned. He found it a little odd that he could not fall right to sleep since he had not slept much since the night of the dance. He had way too much on his mind. There was of course Brooke and what he should do about her. She was so much fun and so beautiful, but he had some big issues too. He thought back to the night when all the problems had started. She said that she loved him and it really freaked him out. He definitely cared about her, but he was not sure if he had crossed the love line yet. And then seeing her with Tim. Could he ever trust her again? Next came Haley. He had no doubt in his mind that he loved her. If nothing else, as a best friend. And then there was that night. He was happy that she was his first, but was that enough for him? Could they really go back to being just friends? And could they really never tell anyone? Brooke knew that he had never been w/ anyone yet, and now that was not the case. Was he suppose to lie about it? Could they really have a relationship that was built on lies? Now you could add Nathan to the mix too. He not only was in his house, but he was sleeping in his bed, while he was stuck on the couch. Actually, he loved the couch. It fit him perfectly. When he was younger, there were many nights that he would beg his mom to let him stay up late and she would let him fall asleep on the couch and then carry him into bed. He was a little too big for that now, but that did not stop him from falling asleep there and sometime in the middle of the night his mom would find him and struggle to get him to wake up and coax him into his own bed, claiming that he was going to permanently damage his back if he continued to sleep on the raggity, old couch. He knew that secretly she liked it, b/c it gave her an excuse to tuck him in. She was constantly trying to find ways to hang onto his youth. Tonight was different, he wanted HIS bed. He knew that it was just b/c Nathan was in there but he did not care, it was HIS room. Nathan had invaded his life enough lately. He was getting to know Keith more, he had Haley, Kory was coaching the team now and Nathan and him were bonding and now he was sleeping his bed. Where did he get off anyway, trying to tell him that he was letting the team down? It was none of his business right? Nathan was trying to convince him that he was just looking out for the team, but Luke knew that he was just worried that he was not going to beat his Dad's record. Nathan never worried about anyone except himself, right? Lucas could not help but think about how much of a mess his life had become lately. He had let so many people down, so it probably wasn't a stretch to think that he had let the Ravens down too. Maybe Nathan did not have such a bad idea about going to the couselor and just sitting there. He could not be foreced to talk, right? He could get back on the team which he really missed and he would make his mom happy, which could mean a possible end to being grounded sometime before he was 18. He looked at the clock on the VCR, already 12:30. He needed to get to sleep. When he turned his head towards the back of the couch, he saw someone standing there and it startled him and made him jump a little, which made the unidentified person jump too.   
  
Karen: (Whispering) Lucas, you scared me!   
  
L: I scared YOU? What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?   
  
K: I was not sneaking up on you...   
  
L: I see, you were CHECKING up on me.   
  
K: Something like that.   
  
L: I'm here, so you can go back to bed.   
  
K: Just making sure that you did not head to Haley's anyway.   
  
L: I love her mom, but not enough to lose my car over. Especially since I know that she is at home w/ a pint of ice cream, drowning her sorrows. So is this the way that it is going to be from now on?   
  
K: What do you mean?   
  
L: You getting out of bed in the middle of the night to make sure that I did not sneak off somewhere? You really have no trust in me do you?   
  
K: Very little. I'm worried about you and you know why. It took you 16 years to build up all the trust that I had in you, but a few weeks to throw it all away. I hope it was worth it to you. So to answer your question, yeah, this is how it is going to be for a long while: middle of the night bed checks, when you finally get ungrounded, which by the way is a LONG time from now, I will be waiting up for you to make sure you are on time for curfew and check to see if you have been drinking and I will know where you are at all times and...   
  
L: I get the picture.   
  
K: Why are you still awake?   
  
L: I could ask you the same.   
  
K: I have a rebellious teenager to take care of, you?   
  
L: Thinking.   
  
Ka: Wanna talk about it?   
  
L: When you said that I was not getting ungrounded for a LONG time, do you think that you could narrow it down to a year?   
  
K: (Smiling) Getting tired of lock down?   
  
L: What do you think?   
  
K: You've always enjoyed being able to come and go as you please, so I'm guessing it starting to get to you. GOOD. That's the point.   
  
L: Thanks for the sympathy mom.   
  
K: If you think that I feel sorry for you being grounded, you might want to think again. You deserved EVERY punishment I have given you. I feel right now we are in the middle of a war of wills.   
  
L: Wouldn't be the first time.   
  
K: Nope. And I always win.   
  
L: You have the unfair advantage though. I have to listen to you.   
  
K: One of the perks of being a parent.   
  
L: So IF i would happen to decide to go to the counselor, which by the way I have NOT, but IF I would, you would let me get back to basketball right away?   
  
K: (Sounding hopeful) Immediately.   
  
L: And I'd get ungrounded?   
  
K: Not completely and not right away, but a lot sooner then if you did not go. (Lucas didn't say anything and Karen did not want to push him on the issue. She was just glad that he was thinking about it.) How is the throat? Any worse? 


	72. Late Night Visitor

Haley was just sitting on the bed w/ the empty pint of double chocolate fudge ice cream sitting on the night stand. She had just erased the last of many messages Luke had left for her. He had not tried calling for over an hour, so maybe he finally gave up. The first few messages that he left let her know that he was mad at her for not coming back to eat, but the last one showed that he was concerned about her and just wanted to make sure that she was alright. That was why she loved him and why they had been friends for so long. He was and always would be there if she needed him. He could never stay mad at her for long and actually before Nathan joined the picture, they never really fought that much. But now that was a different story, Their fights were a lot more frequent and always ended up being about Nathan in some way. She felt bad not answering the phone when he called. She knew that he would not be able to sleep well b/c he would be worried about her. But, she could not deny the fact that Luke was now part of the problem too. She had Nathan on one hand. Her first. When she met Nathan her world went spinning out of control, but in a good way. It was a whole new world and not to mention a self-confidence boost. She was dating a guy that every girl wanted @ school, and he wanted her. At least that is what she thought until she overheard him and Tim talking. She felt a little like their whole relationship was a lie. Then on the other hand there was Luke and the one night when everything changed. She cheated on Nathan. How was she ever going to look him in the eyes again. Not only did she cheat on him, but it was w/ his brother. She actually should not have been so surprised that it happened. The feelings had been there for years, but she never acted on them b/c she did not think that Lucas had felt the same way. That was until 2 nights ago. She felt so guilty, but she also felt confused. She loved Nathan, but she was not so sure that she did not feel the same way for Luke, her long time best friend. With Nathan it was exciting, but very drama filled. There were his parents, friends and the insecurity that he would wake up and and ralize that she was just plain Haley and he could do better. With Luke, there was comfort. Sort of like those old pair of jeans. You go out and buy a new pair, but time and time again you always grab you favorite pair. She could be herself and he did not care. He loved her no matter what. She sat up and looked at the clock, it was 12:30 and she was not close to sleep. Whether he was part of the problem or not she had to talk to Lucas. She could not call this late, so she had to go over there. She would sneak in the door in his room like she had done so many times in the past. Many times she had wondered what Karen was thinking when she put Luke in that room. What parent trusts their teenager enough in a room w/ direct access to the outside? Still in her pajamas, she put on her flip flops and headed over to talk to Lucas.   
  
***********   
  
Nathan had been laying in Luke's bed starring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He was trying to think of what to say to Haley when he cornered her at school the next day. He could not get past the "I'm sorry" part and he knew that was not going to cut it. Life was so much easier before Lucas came into his life. He had HIS basketball where he was the stand out and now he had his brother competing for that title. Nathan had a relationship w/ the head cheerleader, like it was suppose to be. It consisted of sex and not much else. He cared for Peyton, but their relationship was not complicated w/ these deep feelings. It was easy. With Haley, he was a mess. He had to defend the relationship to his dad and his friends, he had to accept Luke being her best friend. And sex w/ Haley came w/ a lot more emotion then just making each other feel good. Everyone excepted Nathan for who he was, an athlete. With Haley, that was not good enough. She told him that he had so much more to offer the world then just a ball and a hoop. She even had him even starting to believe it. She brought the best out in him. His dad had always been on his case, but he had been brutal ever since his first born joined the team. Now nothing was ever good enough for him. Because of Lucas, his mom had gotten to be good friends w/ Karen. In her eyes she was this amazing mother and it made Deb want to make up for lost time w/ her only child. She really started to put a cramp in his lifestyle. There were rules and curfews and groundings. Yes, it was true, before Luke he had the life that every 16 year old dreamed about. As he laid there thinking about the past, he thought about the present and realized that it really wasn't sooo bad. His dad was laying off him a little since his mom filed for divorce. His mom was back, and strict or not, she was there for him to talk to whenever he needed her. He was getting to know his uncle Keith a little better, his game was great, grades were up and of course there was Haley. Luke was right, she was the best thing that had happened to him. With that thought, he noticed the clock, 12:40. He had to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and then heard a door open. Nathan did not move, he figured it was either Karen, being the over- protective mom type, checking on him, or Lucas, looking for something in his room. He did not open his eyes, he just laid there pretending to be asleep, hoping whoever it was would go away.   
  
Haley opened the outside door to Luke's room as quiet as she could, careful not to make a noise that would bring Karen or even, God forbid, Nathan in to see what was going on. She walked to the bed seeing the non-stirring figure under the covers. She slowly lifted the blanket and slipped in next to him. She had done this many times before w/ Luke. Whenever she needed to talk, no matter what time it was, she would head to his house. He had the blanket almost completely covering him and it was dark in the room. She put her hand up to stroke his hair.   
  
Haley: Wake up sleepy head, I need to talk to you about what happened.   
  
(Nathan rolled over to face his vistor and Haley realized it was Nathan and not Lucas.) 


	73. Kissing and Making Up

H: Wake up sleepy head, I need to talk to you about what happened.   
  
(Nathan turned to face his visitor and Haley realized that she was laying next to Nathan instead of Lucas. She froze, she didn't know what to do. How was she going to explain this? Maybe it was just time to tell him the truth.) Nathan...   
  
N: (Interrupting) Haley, I'm so glad that you are ready to finally talk about it.   
  
H: (Confused) You are?   
  
N: I've been lying here all night rehearsing what I was going to say to you tomorrow at school.   
  
H: (Realizing Nathan was not talking about her and Lucas having sex, but about what she heard him and Tim talking abou,t she immediately got angry. Haley got out of the bed.) Nathan I need to go.   
  
N: What? (Flying out of the bed.) Why? You came over here to talk about what happened, why are you leaving now?   
  
H: (What was she suppose to say? She came to talk to Lucas and if she told him that, he would ask what she needed to talk to him about so late and then she would have to tell him the truth or lie. Either one was not a good option for her right now.) I changed my mind Nathan. It's not a good idea. (Going towards the door.)   
  
N: (Practically running across the room, Nathan got between Haley and the exit.) I never thought that I would say this, but I'm going to take Lucas's advice. I'm not letting you run away anymore.   
  
H: (trying to get around him.) Move Nathan. I want to leave.   
  
N: No, we are going to talk about this.   
  
H: You can't make me talk.   
  
N: That's fine Haley, but I'm not moving until you at least give ME a chance to talk.   
  
H: (Starting to turn to the other door that led into the hallway of Luke's house.) Fine, I will just use this door.   
  
N: Yeah, that would be a good idea. You leave through the front door and you are risking waking Karen and I don't think either one of us want to explain why you are in this room w/ me alone, so late.   
  
H: We aren't doing anything.   
  
N: And you think that Karen is going to believe that?   
  
H: (She realized that she could not leave through the front door and Nathan was still blocking the other.) Fine Nathan, talk, say what you need to say. You have 2 minutes and that's it. After that you either let me out or I take the risk and go out the other door and get us both in trouble.   
  
N: Fine. (Nathan leaned against the door a little and moved the shade covering the window, letting the light from the moon filter in. It was enough light to make out her boyfriend's chisled features. She was so flustered earlier about Nate being in the bed and not Lucas, she did not even notice that he only had on boxers. It did not bother her that he was 1/2 naked, it bothered her that he was so comfortable being 1/2 naked in front of her. Was that a sign that he was just use to being in front of girls in so few clothes or that she just made him feel at ease. She hoped it was the second option, but feared that it most likely was the first. Nathan noticed her checking him out and got a smile on his face.) You are starring Haley.   
  
H: (Relieved that it was dark in the room so that he could not see her blushing.) You are wasting your time. You only have a minute 50 left.   
  
N: Come here.   
  
H: I'm fine right where I am at.   
  
N: Haley just come a LITTLE closer. I don't want to have to talk so loud and risk anyone waking up.   
  
H: (Taking a few steps towards Nathan.) A minute 10. You better start talking.   
  
N: OK. Haley, I am sorry. (Stopping b/c he was not sure what to say next.)   
  
H: (Sarcasstic) Wow Nathan. You have been rehearsing this conversation all night and that is all you came up with? Can I go now? (Making a few more steps towards him in hopes of making a break for it. No such luck.)   
  
N: Just hold on Haley. I'm sorry I hurt you. I messed up. I was so focused on making Lucas pay, that I didn't care who got in my way. I must say one thing about Lucas though, he is a determined son of a. He was so set on playing for the Ravens, that it did not matter what we threw at him, he would show up for practice the next day. I figured the only way to really make him feel the pain, was to go after something that meant a lot to him.   
  
H: (The tears were coming to the surface.) So you decided that if you could get me in bed, that would really p@$$ your brother off!   
  
N: (Feeling bad when he saw the tears. He could not believe that he hurt her that bad.) Haley, no, I swear. The plan was only to get you to tutor me and maybe go out a few times. Just enough to get under his skin.   
  
H: And when you accomplished your goal? (Wiping away the tears.)   
  
N: I never thought that far ahead.   
  
H: Because you did not give a about me...   
  
N: (Interupting) No, because I fell in love w/ you.   
  
H: Whatever.   
  
N: You have to believe me Haley. I fell for you so hard I didn't know what to do.   
  
H: Did you ever think of telling me the truth?   
  
N: Yeah, many times, but I was afraid that I would lose you.   
  
H: So our whole realtionship started w/ a lie?   
  
N: At first Haley, but then I didn't feel like it was a lie anymore, because I was not pretending to care for you, I really did. I figured that the only thing that would happen from me telling you the truth was that I would hurt you. I couldn't do that to you.   
  
H: But you did.   
  
N: I know. Haley I am sorry. I love you. You are so beautiful and funny and you don't put up w/ any of my crap and the other night at the hotel was the best night of my life! I have been miserable for the last 2 days not being able to talk to you, to hold you or to kiss you. I remember the exact moment.   
  
H: Exact moment of what?   
  
N: When I fell in love w/ you.   
  
H: (Smiling through the tears.) When?   
  
N: We were on Brooke's scavenger hunt and we were sitting @ the restaurant and you were laughing at something I said and then I knew. I paniced. I had never felt that way about anyone. That is when Tim and the other guys came to the table and asked if we were on a date and I said no. I was scared to death, not because of them finding out, but because I had never felt like that before in my life. I feel like all I ever say to you is "I'm sorry" and if you can't forgive me at this point, I could probably understand why, but if you could just give me one more chance, I swear, I will do better.   
  
H: I remember too. (Looking at her w/ hope b/c her tone had definitely changed since the beginning of the conversation. He did not interrupt and she continued.) It was the night you came to me after you took the drugs. You were so scared Nathan and at that second I realized that I would have done anything to take away the pain. (Nathan closed the remaining space between them and he entwined his fingers w/ hers.) Your time is up.   
  
N: I know, and a deal is a deal. You can go if you want. (Haley did not make a move. She just stood there looking at Nathan. He let go of one of her hands and tucked the loose pieces of hair behind her ear.) Can you forgive me?   
  
H: (Smiling) I'll have to think about it.   
  
N: (Nathan wiped the last of her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.) Will that help you make up your mind faster?   
  
H: You have the right idea, but just to make sure I will need a few more.   
  
N: My pleasure. (Nathan started the kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and neck. He made his way to her ear and nibbled there for a while until he made his way back to her lips. The kisses started slowly and gently and began to get more intense. Nathan guided Haley backwards and gently layed her down on the bed. Without realizing it, the bed bumped the night stand and it caused the stereo remote control to fall to the floor. The back popped open and the batteried rolled all over the floor. Haley pulled him down on top of her. She needed him close to her. His hands ended up finding thier way under her shirt and when they reached their destination, Haley quietly let out a moan. Haley's hands roamed his back making sure she touched every spot. She playfully tugged at the waste band of his boxers and he returned her quiet moan.   
  
N: I missed you.   
  
H: I forgive you.   
  
**************   
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Karen and Lucas are still talking about him not being able to sleep and her checking up on him.   
  
Karen: How is your throat, any worse?   
  
Lucas: Well, I thought that it was fine, but it feels a little worse since I have to sleep on this couch, in this drafty living room and not in my warm, soft bed.   
  
Karen: (Playing a long w/ the little pity party that he was throwing himself b/c she gave Nathan his bed, she felt his forehead to see if he was warm.) No temp. Since it is sooo drafty in this room, which by the way you have never mentioned to me before, I will get you another blanket. (Walking over to the other side of the room to a chest in the corner and pulling out a blanket.) Tomorrow I will call and make you an appointment to see the doctor, they can give you a penecillin shot in you butt and you should feel better in no time.   
  
L: (Sitting up) No, I suddenly feel much better.   
  
Karen: Somehow I thought the mention of a needle would do the trick. Seriously Lucas, is your throat getting worse? I don't want to wait until it gets too bad.   
  
L: No, it's about the same. I just thought I could get a little sympathy out of you, but nooooo! You have to use my fear of shots against me.   
  
(All of a sudden they hear a noise from down the hall.)   
  
Karen: What was that?   
  
L: (Getting up.) It came from my room and I told that dumb to leave my alone. If he broke something...(Not finishing his sentence b/c he was on the way to his room to see first hand what the problem was.)   
  
K: Lucas don't you go in there an start something. (Catching up w/ him just as he opened the door and flipped on the lights.) 


	74. Caught In The ActAlmost

Nathan and Haley were lying in Luke's bed making out....and then some. Karen and Luke heard something break in his room and came rushing in and flipped on the light. Everyone froze. Once Luke came out of the shock of seeing Nathan, his most hated enemy, laying on top of his best friend in only his boxers, his anger took over. He grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him to his feet. He pushed him and it took Nathan off guard, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the computer desk, knocking all the pictures Nathan had been looking at earlier, to the floor. When Karen and Haley realized what was going on they headed for the 2 teenagers. Nathan was starting to get up and Lucas was heading in his direction, intent on finishing what he had started. Haley and Karen stood between them, which at first didn't seem like it was going to stop them as they continued to close the distance between each other.   
  
Karen: (Putting her hands up to his chest.) LUCAS STOP, RIGHT NOW.   
  
Haley: (Grabbing Nathan's arm as he was trying to get by her.) Please don't Nathan.   
  
N: (Hearing the desperation in his girlfriend's voice, he stopped.) What the hell did you do that for? (Looking at Lucas.)   
  
(Lucas didn't get a chance to answer because Kory came in to see what all the yelling and commotion was about. He saw the mess on the floor and Lucas struggling w/ his mom who was still trying to keep him back. Kory grabbed one of his nephew's arms and spun him around to face him. Lucas tried to break his grip, but Kory just grabbed on tighter.)   
  
L: Kory, let me go.   
  
Ko: No Lucas. Knock your $h!+ off.   
  
L: Of course it is all MY fault.   
  
Ko: Luke, you are the only one that looks out of control right now. What the hell is going on here? (Kory looked around the room to see if he could get any clues as to what started the latest brawl between Luke and Nathan.)   
  
L: That's what I want to know.   
  
N: I'm kissing Haley and you come and attack me. What did you push me for?   
  
(Lucas just stood there while Karen, Kory and Nathan awaited his response. Haley already having a pretty good idea of what triggered Lucas, looked down as the glass scattering the floor from the broken picture frames. Luke did not have an answer. All he knew was that he lost it when he saw Nathan and Haley kissing. He really did not know why. Was he jealous because of the other night? Was this proof that you really could not cross that friendship line by having sex and still expect to go back and have everything the way it was? Would he have reacted the same way if it was Haley and someone else or was this all just a Nathan issue? Kory could see by the look in Luke's eyes that all the joking that he did w/ him about Haley and him being an item, wasn't a joke, he had been right all along. No matter how mad he was at his nephew for the 1 AM wake up call, at that moment he felt sorry for him because he was stuck and had no idea what to say.)   
  
Kory: Actually, I would love to know why Haley is here so late? (Taking the heat off Luke for a second.)   
  
Karen: (Crossing her arms and not looking at all too pleased w/ any of the 16 year-olds standing in front of her.) I would love to have an answer to that too.   
  
(Haley was feeling so many emotions at that very moment. Embarassed because of what Luke and Karen walked in on. Mad because of the way Luke responded, but mostly confused because she had 2 guys standing in front of her, that she was in love w/.)   
  
Karen: What are you doing here Haley?   
  
N: She came over to make up w/ me. We had a fight.   
  
L: Make UP or make OUT?   
  
N: Who was talking to your dumb :)?   
  
(Lucas started towards Nathan again, clearly still upset. Kory stopped him a second time.)   
  
Kory: Let's go Luke. Your mom can handle this.   
  
L: No. I want to stay!   
  
Ka: Lucas, this really has nothing to do w/ you. Go out in the living room, and I will be out to chat w/ YOU in a minute.   
  
(Luke knew that tone all too well and it told him to shut his mouth and listen to her. He figured he better b/c she was not going to be pleased about the fight that he started. He turned to walk out and stepped on a picture frame and cut the bottom of his foot. )   
  
L: s h!+! (Lifting his foot and pulling a piece of glass out.)   
  
Ka: (Trying to ignore the ever increasing amount of cuss words that have been leaving her son's mouth lately.) How bad is it?   
  
L: I'm fine. (Picking up the broken picture and handing it to Haley before he limped out the door w/ Kory.)   
  
(Haley looked at the shattered picture of her and her best friend. Was he trying to tell her something? Was this a sign of things to come?) 


	75. Late Night Talks

Karen: (Karen was feeling a little out of place. If it was Lucas and his girlfriend that she had walked in on, she would have known what to do or say. Of course, Haley had been a part of their family for so long that she was practically her daughter, but it was still not the same. They were not her children.) So, let me get this straight. Haley, you came over here in the middle of the night to try and talk to Nathan and get things straightened out? Is that right?   
  
H: (Feeling bad that she was lying.) Yes.   
  
Karen: So by the looks of what I walked in on, the negotiations turned out OK? (Nathan and Haley both turned red and shook their heads.) Haley, I am really surprised at you. You know that rule I have about no girls in Luke's room. I know that it was not Luke that was in here, but the same rule still applies.   
  
H: (Feeling like she had disappointed her own mother.) I know Karen, I'm sorry. I just really needed to talk to Nathan.   
  
K: We do have a phone.   
  
N: I'm grounded from it.   
  
K: Not really my point here Nathan and as for you, you are my responsiblity while your parents are out of town. How does this make either of us look?   
  
N: Maybe we could just not mention it...   
  
K: (Interrupting.) If this situation was reversed and it was Lucas staying w/ your mom and this took place, I would want to know about it Nathan.   
  
Haley: I'm sorry Karen, I should have waited to talk to Nathan until school tomorrow.   
  
Ka: Yeah, that would have been a better idea, THAT, and using the front door to go in and out, which you will do from now on.   
  
H: OK.   
  
K: Did you drive over here Haley?   
  
H: Yes.   
  
K: OK, I think that you should probably get going, it is getting late.   
  
H: OK.   
  
N: Can I walk her out?   
  
K: You are Lucas's brother aren't you? Always pushing your luck. Put some clothes on and make it quick. I'll get you a dust pan and a broom and you can get this mess cleaned up when you get back in the house. (Pointing to the glass and the picture frames.)   
  
N: But, Lucas started the fight...   
  
K: (Interrupting) I am not putting you 2 back in the same room again tonight and there would never have been a fight if you would have been in bed sleeping, like you were suppose to be.   
  
N: (Smiling slightly) You have a point. I'll get it cleaned up.   
  
(Karen walked out of the room and Nathan threw on some sweats and him and Haley walked out to her car.)   
  
******************   
  
Lucas limped over to the couch and while Kory was getting him a wet rag, he filled him in on what happened before he got to the room. He tossed the towel to him and sat in the chair across from the couch.)   
  
Kory: Do I need to take you to the emergency room?   
  
L: No, it was a little piece of glass. I think that I will be able to keep my foot. (Saying all this w/ sarcassism.) Does worrying too much run in this family?   
  
K: Your mom is rubbing off on me I guess. So how long has it been going on?   
  
L: What? (Wiping the blood from his foot.)   
  
K: You and Haley.   
  
L: (Luke froze and then tried to recover from his moment of surprise.) What about me and Haley?   
  
Ko: (Laughing.) Luke, come on.   
  
L: I don't know what you are talking about.   
  
Ko: Really? So if that is the case, can you tell me why you threw your brother across the room when you saw him kissing Haley?   
  
L: It was way more then a little kiss.   
  
K: So. Unless he was forcing himself on her, it shouldn't have bothered you that much.   
  
L: At first I was not sure what he was trying w/ her.   
  
K: Lucas, I know that you do not like Nathan, but he wouldn't do that and you know it.   
  
L: Maybe, maybe not.   
  
K: You are jealous.   
  
L: Whatever.   
  
K: So look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing has happened between you two. (Lucas did not say anything. He threw the towel on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch and sighed. Seeing his reaction, Kory had no doubt that he had been right.) So what are we talking about Luke? (Still nothing.) OK, I get it, you don't want to talk to me about this. That's OK, but when you need to, I'm here OK? (Lucas still did not say a word, he just closed his eyes and fought back the tears. Kory started to get up, but Lucas spoke.)   
  
L: I thought it would be fine. I really was convinced that afterwards, we really could still be friends like we use to be, but seeing him w/ Haley tonight really hurt.   
  
K: I take it that you guys shared more then just a kiss?   
  
L: (Looking at his uncle.) We had sex.   
  
K: (Coughing a little.) I hate to say it, but I told you so.   
  
L: I know, you have always said that there was something between me and her, congrats on that, but do you have any useful advice for me now?   
  
K: So was this a one time thing?   
  
L: Yeah, Monday night.   
  
K: Does she know how you feel?   
  
L: I'M not sure how I feel, how is she suppose to know?   
  
K: So you want her and Nathan to break up so you 2 can go out?   
  
L: I never wanted them to date in the first place. But I don't know if I want to be w/ her like that or not. I still like Brooke.   
  
K: Man Luke, when you mess up, you really do a great job of it.   
  
L: You're telling me.   
  
K: I don't know what to tell you. But you 2 can NEVER go back to where you were. You crossed that line. You can still be friends, but it will be different. You can only move forward. Now, HOW you move forward is up to you and Haley, but the sooner the better, because Brooke and Nathan are involved too. Someone is bound to get hurt pretty badly.   
  
(Karen walks in the room and sits next to Lucas on the couch.)   
  
Ka: Let me see it.   
  
L: GOD, it's fine. It's not even bleeding anymore.   
  
Ka: Let me see it. (He puts his foot on her lap.) Not bleeding huh? (Pointing to the pool of blood on the hardwood floor.) What do you call that? Are you sure you got all the glass out? (Examining the wound a little closer.) You might need stitches, it is pretty deep Lucas.   
  
L: (Pulling his foot away.) If it involves needles forget it.   
  
Ka: Give me your foot back, I am not finished w/ it.   
  
Ko: You are such a baby Lucas.   
  
L: Shut up.   
  
Ka: FOOT NOW! (Groaning, Lucas put his foot back on his mom's lap. She wiped the blood away and took the lid off the bottle of peroxide and poured it into thecut.)   
  
L: OW! MOM THAT BURNS. (Pulling his foot away again and getting off the couch, careful to keep his weight off his bad foot.)   
  
Ko: You gonna cry?   
  
L: I'm gonna kick your :)!   
  
Ka: First Lucas you need to really clean up the language and 2nd there will be no more fights!   
  
L: I was kidding.   
  
Ka: I wasn't. The fight in your room was unprovocted, which supports the fact that you need to go to a therapist and work through some of your anger issues.   
  
L: Did you yell at Nathan too?   
  
Ka: I'm not yelling at you Lucas and he was not the one that was fighting.   
  
L: But he had Haley in the bedroom alone. What did you do about that?   
  
Ka: What could I do about it? I sent her home.   
  
L: If it was me, you would have grounded me...   
  
Ka: (Interrupting) Lucas it has been you, w/ Brooke in your room, on my kitchen counter and in the hospital for God's sake.   
  
L: And I got grounded.   
  
Ka: You did not! You were already grounded.   
  
L: Whatever!   
  
Ka: (Laughing) Lucas, why are you so upset about this? I talked to him. He is not my kid and in the first place he is already grounded. I'll talk to Deb about it when she gets back and she can deal w/ it from there. Luke, there is nothing more that I can do about it. Besides, Haley is the one that snuck in. I could ground her from coming over here for a while if you are set on someone being punished.   
  
L: NO!   
  
Ka: So this is just about Nathan.   
  
L: Can we drop this?   
  
Ka: You brought it up son. Can I have your foot back, so I can go back to bed?   
  
L: It's fine.   
  
Ka: Get over here.   
  
L: (Sitting back on the couch and putting his foot back in her lap.) No more of the peroxide stuff.   
  
Ka: Shush. (She put neosporin on it and then a bandage.) So, how many times has our little friend Haley snuck in that door in your room?   
  
L: Just tonight. It's Nathan's bad influence, I am telling you.   
  
Ka: You're lying. I can handle Haley, I know that you are just friends, but what about OTHER girls?   
  
L: (Looking at his uncle to make sure that he does not reveal the secret he told him earlier.) None. I swear.   
  
Ka: And you sneaking out? And I want the truth, because I don't believe that Haley has never snuck in before tonight.   
  
L: I thought that you were going to bed?   
  
Ka: Lucas, have you been sneaking out that door?   
  
L: When I was younger.   
  
Ka: You little sh!+.   
  
L: I thought you told me I had to clean up MY language. Where do you think I get it from?   
  
Ka: (Ignoring his comment.) I obviously have had waayy too much trust in you. How young?   
  
L: Junior High.   
  
Ka: I am going to kill you. How Often?   
  
L: A few times a week.   
  
Ka: A FEW TIMES A WEEK! LUCAS!   
  
L: I never did anything wrong.   
  
Ka: You mean besides the sneaking out part?   
  
L: (Smiling) OK that, but it was your fault anyway.   
  
Ka: How was it MY fault?   
  
L: You made me come in when it got dark out and all my friends had until 10 o'clock. So I sort of extended my curfew.   
  
Ka: And you thought that I would be OK w/ that?   
  
L: Obviously not, that is why I snuck out.   
  
Ka: How did I not know this? (Saying it more to herself then to Lucas.)   
  
L: I always did it the nights before you had to open the cafe, knowing that you would go to bed early. I'd say I was tired and go to bed around 8 and then you would check on me like you did everynight and then I was out of there. (Karen just starred w/o a word.) I don't do it anymore. (Still nothing.) You mad? (Not a word from his mom.) Kory use to do it more then I ever have. (Hoping that would get her to stop glaring at him. Kory started to laugh which caused them both of them to look at him.)   
  
Ko: Lucas, for someone who is so book smart, sometimes you have no common sense.   
  
L: Why do you say that?   
  
Ko: You telling Karen that I snuck out is no big deal, because I am 24, but telling her YOU did, wasn't the smartest thing you have ever done. There's no statute of limitations, she can still punish you for it.   
  
L: She wouldn't do that. (Looking at his mom.) Would you?   
  
Ka: You are just lucky that I am tired. What I AM going to do, is take care of that door.   
  
L: What do you mean?   
  
Ka: Have it taken out or locked or something.   
  
L: Why?   
  
Ka: After what you just told me and what happened tonight, do you really have to ask me "why"? I think that it would me in everyone's best interest. Besides, if what you told me is true about how you don't sneak anyone in and you don't sneak out anymore, it really should not bother you any.   
  
L: I never said it BOTHERED me, and I DON'T sneak out anymore, but it is nice still having the option if I needed it. (Smiling)   
  
Ka: Not funny. (Getting up.) I'm going to bed. Kory, can you go out and tell Nathan that it is time to come in and go to bed? He walked Haley out to her car.   
  
L: I'll go.   
  
Ka: Don't you even think about it. Oh yeah, gutters need to be cleaned out. Lucas, you and Kory can take care of those tomorrow after school. (The 2 young men looked at each other.) FYI, It does not matter how OLD you are Kory or how much TIME has passed Lucas, you 2 will always learn from your mistakes. (Laughing on the way to her room.) Good night.   
  
Ko: (Throwing a pillow at Lucas.) Way to open your big mouth.   
  
******************************   
  
Haley and Nathan were walking to her car. He was holding her hand.   
  
N: Well THAT was fun! (Sarcasstic)   
  
H: I feel so bad. Karen was so disappointed in me.   
  
N: (Feeling bad for her. He knew how much she loved Karen.) She'll be fine tomorrow Haley. I think that she was just overwelmed w/ me and Lucas in the same house and then the fight didn't help any either.   
  
H: I hope you're right.   
  
N: Do you know what was up Luke's butt tonight? I know that he is not my #1 fan, but why did he flip out like that?   
  
H: (Lying) I don't know Nathan. He has never been the easiest person to read.   
  
N: Oh well, all the trouble was worth it, since I got to see you and straighten everything out.   
  
H: We'll see if you still feel that way after your mom finds out.   
  
N: I will feel the same way, but you will just have to come visit me a lot after she grounds me longer. I will make sure that no one walks in on us at my house.   
  
H: Don't remind me. I'm trying to put the last hour out of my mind.   
  
N: Haley?   
  
H: Yeah.   
  
N: How did you know that I would be in Luke's room?   
  
H: I know Karen well enough to know that she would never let a guest sleep on the couch. (Scaring herself at how good of a liar she had become in the last 24 hours.) Whenever I stay, I get Luke's bed too.   
  
N: I know that you 2 are best friends, but do you really have to spend the night w/ him? (If she did not know better, that statement could have been taken another way. She wanted to avoid the "best friends" talk as much as she could right now. That was definitely a danger zone. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. She rested her head on his bare chest. She wondered why things had to be so complicated. What was she going to do? Nathan pushed her back a little and put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face him.) You OK?   
  
H: Yeah, of course. It's just been a long night. I'm really tired. (Another lie. She knew that after everything that happened, there was no way that she would be able to sleep.) I need my beauty rest.   
  
N: I don't think that you can get any more beautiful then you already are, but if you are tired, I'll let you go home. I should probably get in there before Karen comes looking for me anyway. (He gave her a slow, passionate kiss that was only stopped by Kory's voice.)   
  
Ko: (Yelling from the porch.) Nathan, Karen wants you to go to bed.   
  
N: (Yelling back) OK, I'll be right there. (Looking at Haley.) Well, I guess that is my cue.   
  
H: (Smiling) I guess so.   
  
N: Come over tomorrow night after dinner. Idon't think I can handle Lucas all night, alone.   
  
H: (The last place that she wanted to be was in the same room w/ Luke and Nate.) Nope. Not after tonight. I'm staying clear for a while.   
  
N: Come on Haley.   
  
H: No.   
  
N: I'll turn on my charm and ask Karen tomorrow. If she says yes, will you?   
  
H: (Not finding a way out, but hoping that Karen would say no.) ONLY if she gives the OK.   
  
N: Good. Give me a ride to school tomorrow?   
  
H: Sure, see you then. (She gives him a quick kiss and gets in her car and drives away. She pulled the picture frame out of her jacket and looked at it. She had stuck it in there w/o anyone noticing after Lucas had handed it to her. It still had broken pieces of glass on it, but the picture itself was still intact. Hopefully, she would one day be able to say the same thing about her and Luke's friendship. 


	76. Author Note

Hey everyone...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews...and i can finally say it...w/in the next day or two I will have you guys all current...that means no more updates everyday ..more like 2 times a week..sorry...and the show this week...wow!!! i must say that i love lucas and nathan getting a long and right now i am not near that but hopefully that will be the direction i head too...  
  
first..LOL...i post one short chapter and i get yelled at...unbelievable...i have written 75 chapters and i get yelled at for it being too short...:)  
  
thanks for all those that reply all the time...it means a lot that you take the time to let me know if you like it or hate it...Tara...Lard...Lizzy...Brody...complicate...thanks you guys are awesome....  
  
to answer a few questions...is Luke sick...Humm??? you will have to wait and see... but dont worry ...remember Luke is my favorite character....Brody...laugh at loud about your idea for luke and the oil...i dont have him in his boxers...but what about a towel...that was for you when you read it....for all those that want Haley and Lucas or lucas and Brooke or Brooke and Peyton...you have to understand that eventually he will have to settle on one of the many and obviously i cant please everyone so i hope you all understand when it happens...and by the way... i have no idea who it will be....  
  
gator-girl...thanks for reading and obviously luke is my favorite  
  
ben-luver...i have read your story and replied...go check...i like it but you need to update...  
  
wantmore..thanks for taking the time to read all this ...that amazes me when someone starts this from the beginning and reads it straight through..thanks  
  
OK...enough chat for a while...enjoy  
  
wendy 


	77. Breakfast

Karen was standing at Luke's door watching as he was sitting on his bed carefully putting on his shoe trying not to bump his bandage.  
  
Ka: Did you change the band aid?  
  
L: Yeah, after my shower.  
  
K: How's it look?  
  
L: Better. (Getting up and trying to put weight on his foot. He limped a little as he grabbed his bag and headed toward the door where his mom was standing.) It's a little soar.  
  
K: I don't want you walking to school then.  
  
L: (Smiling) I'll just take my car.  
  
K: Ha, Ha. Keep dreaming. Haley is picking Nathan up, you can just drive w/ them.  
  
L: I think that I will pass.  
  
K: Lucas, why can't you 2 just get a long?  
  
L: It's way too early for this arguement!  
  
K: Fine, I will give you a ride.  
  
L: I'll call Peyton.  
  
K: Straight to school and straight home. (Seeing him roll his eyes.) Problems?  
  
L: It's just that it has been over 3 weeks. Is there an end in sight for my grounding?  
  
K: Lucas, 5 days ago Kory brought you home @ 4:30 in the morning. You were drunk, had gotten in a fight and got your 2nd minor in possession ticket, not to mention all the lying that you have been doing lately. So, unless you are going to give in on the therapy, you are stuck in this house for a long time.  
  
L: (Sitting back on his bed.) But Mom...  
  
K: (Holding up her hand and interrupting.) No Lucas. We talked about this at great length. If you have changed your mind, we can open up negotiations again about your freedom. Otherwise discussions are over and for you, that means school, work or home, no exceptions. So do I call and schedule you your first appointment?  
  
L: This is blackmail!  
  
K: No, it's a compromise. Luke, I'm being more then fair w/ you. With everything that you have pulled lately, I should be dragging you to therapy, selling your car and keeping you confined to this room for months. You have the option of getting off easier, but you have to give a little too. Well?  
  
L: Well what?  
  
K: Change your mind about the counselor?  
  
L: (Not answering her question.) Can I use the phone to call Peyton for a ride?  
  
K: (Not wanting to push the issue.) Yes. Do you want eggs?  
  
L: Yeah. Scrambled. (He picked up the phone and dialed and Karen went back to the kitchen.)  
  
**********************  
  
Lucas walked toward the kitchen looking forward to his mom's cooking. He froze in the doorway watching the scene in front of him. Nathan was sitting at the table w/ Blake on his lap, sharing his food w/ him. "HIS" mom's food. He was talking to Kory about the next night's game and talking to Karen about Haley. Who did he think he was? Lucas was having a problem watching Nathan and seeing how comfortable he was in "HIS" house around "HIS" family.  
  
Ka: (Seeing Luke standing in the doorway.) Honey, come in and sit down.  
  
L: (Continues walking into the room.) I lost my appetite. (Looking straight at Nathan.)  
  
N: Great, more for me. (Mentally kicking himself b/c he promised himself that no matter what his older brother said to him he was going to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to get on Karen's good side to see if she would let Haley come see him that night. He grabbed a few more pieces of bacon and put them on his plate.)  
  
L: I'm going to wait for Peyton outside.  
  
Ka: (Grabbing the back of his t-shirt to stop him as he walked by her.) No Luke, sit down and eat.  
  
L: I'm not hungry.  
  
Ka: 5 minutes ago you wanted eggs and now you are not hungry? Sit down Lucas. (He reluctantly followed orders.) Luke, how are you getting home from school today?  
  
L: (Not looking up, trying to avoid eye contact w/ Nathan.) Haven't thought about it why?  
  
Ka: Because you need to stop by the courthouse and pay your first citation, it is due today. (Pulling the ticket off the fridge and handing it to him.) Don't forget.  
  
L: (Pulling his wallet out of his pocket and looking inside.) Umm, can I borrow some money?  
  
Ka: Luke, do I look like I have a money tree growing in the backyard? NO!  
  
L: Then how am I suppose to pay for it?  
  
Ka: You should have thought about that BEFORE you got the ticket. If you can not pay this one, how are you going to pay for the 2 you got the other night? They total over $100.  
  
L: I don't know. Talk to Keith about some extra hours I guess.  
  
Ka: Yeah and you still owe him for Haley's car, don't forget.  
  
L: I know. (Looking at Nathan.) Is mommy and daddy paying your fine?  
  
Ka: (Trying to avoid a repeat of the night before.) Lucas, this is between me and you and that is between him and his parents. How Nathan pays is none of your business.  
  
L: It is if Dan pays. He's suppose to be my "DAD" too. What about the child support?  
  
Ka: What about it?  
  
L: I can use that to pay the fine.  
  
Ka: First, the process of getting that has just begun and 2nd you're not using that money for things like this.  
  
L: Then what is it for?  
  
Ka: I don't know Luke, for unimportant things like your food, shelter, insurance, and the $150 pair of basketball shoes that you insisted on having. It's not there to support you illegal adventures.  
  
L: Mom...  
  
(Luke was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kory got up and answered it.)  
  
Ko: Hey, you do know how to use the front door.  
  
H: Ha, ha, very funny Kory.  
  
(Lucas gets up and grabs his book bag.)  
  
L: I'm gonna get going.  
  
H: (Still standing in the doorway.) Don't you want a ride?  
  
L: (Whispering.) After last night, I didn't think you'd care. I'll give you and my brother the alone time that I walked in on last night.  
  
(Haley could not respond b/c she was interrupted by Karen.)  
  
Ka: Hold on Luke. (Grabbing her purse and taking out some money and handing it to her son.) You will be working this off.  
  
L: (Taking the money.) OK. Thanks mom. (He turns and leaves.)  
  
(Haley stood there and didn't say anything for a few seconds thinking about what Luke said to her. It was very apparent that he was mad, but he was not being fair to her. The night before she had intended on talking to Lucas, but Nathan was in his bed, it was not her fault. Plus, Nathan was her boyfriend and it was Lucas that said that what happened between them would not affect their friendship. Obviously that was not the case. Nathan was playing w/ the food on his plate thinking about the conversation between Luke and his mom. She was pretty tough w/ him and Nathan could tell that Lucas did not get by w/ nearly the things that he did. Nathan looked around the house. It was immaculately clean, but small. In fact Nathan's room was almost as big as the living room and the kitchen combined. Nothing had been updated or remodeled in years, but yet it still had this welcoming feeling when you walked in. Nathan had never wanted for anything in his life. The $150 pair of tennis shoes Luke's mom was talking about was nothing compared to the many that Nathan had sitting in his closet at home that cost just as much. Some he had never worn. Lucas had a point when he asked him if his mom and dad would pay his fine. Nathan had not even given it a second thought. One of his parents would give him the money. If it was his mom, he would probably get a lecture to go along w/ it about not drinking anymore. He could get money whenever he wanted it and it never required him to do chores in exchange for it. The only work he had to do around the house was to pick up his room and even his mom would get tired of aking him to do it and would end up just doing it herself. It was crazy to think that him and Lucas shared the same dad and were from the same small town, but seemed to have been raised in 2 seperate worlds.  
  
H: Hello! Earth to Nathan.  
  
N: (Snapping out of his thoughts.) Huh?  
  
H: We have had an entire conversation and you have just been zoning out. What's up?  
  
N: Nothing, just tired.  
  
Ka: I wonder why? (Watching the 2 teens squirm w/ the mention of the trouble from the night before.) You 2 better get going before you are late. (Nathan gets up and hands his plate to Karen and grabs his bag and heads for the front door, where Haley still stood. He gave her a kiss.)  
  
Blake: Eww! Daddy, Naffen kissed Haywee!  
  
Kory: I know, kissing is yucky!  
  
Blake: (Making a face) Yeah, yucky!  
  
Haley: (Walking over and picking up the toddler and planting a few kisses all over his face and head as he wiggled and giggled.) Blake, were those yucky?  
  
Blake: Yeah, yucky.  
  
H: (Putting him back in his seat.) I'll talk to you in about 14 years and see if you still feel the same way. You're going to be breaking hearts all over town before you know it. (Messing up his hair.)  
  
Ko: (Under his breath, just loud enough for Haley to hear.) Just like his cousin Luke.  
  
H: (Giving him a confused look. When she saw the smirk on his face, she guessed that Luke had told him something about what had happened.) Nathan, you ready?  
  
N: Waiting on you hon.  
  
Ka: Haley, you busy Monday night?  
  
H: I don't think so. Why?  
  
Ka: I need a sitter. Kory has class and I have a date.  
  
H: A DATE, huh? Anyone I know?  
  
Kory: Keeiitthh! (Saying it in a teasing way.)  
  
Ka: You ever gonna grow up?  
  
Kory: (smiling) Nah, what's the point?  
  
Ka: Anyway, Haley, are you free?  
  
H: Sure. Well that is if Blake doesn't mind a yucky girl babysitting him.  
  
Ka: I know that you can handle Blake, it is Lucas that I am worried about.  
  
H: Lucas? If he is going to be here, why do you need me to be here?  
  
Ka: I need a sitter for both of them. I need you to make sure that your best friend stays out of trouble.  
  
N: (Laughing.) Lucas needs a sitter?  
  
Kory: I wouldn't laugh too hard there Nate. He will be here ALONE w/ YOUR girlfriend. (Kory got satisfaction watching Nathan's face change and the laughter immediately stop and Haley glaring at him, showing that she was now for sure that Lucas had spilled his guts.)  
  
Ka: 5:30 Monday night Haley?   
  
H: Yeah.  
  
Ka: OK you two, get out of here. You are going to be late. Nathan straight home after practice.  
  
N: OK. Karen, can Haley come over after dinner tonight?  
  
Ka: I think you guys had enough "together time" last night don't you think?  
  
N: (Lying) I need some extra tutoring time.  
  
Kory: Yeah right! In what class? Sex Ed?  
  
N: (Holding back a smile.) No, Anatomy.  
  
Ka: Then your answer is no.  
  
N: Karen, I was just kidding.  
  
Ka: Guys you need to go! I don't want a call telling me you're gonna be late b/c you got detention.  
  
N: OK, we'll go, but can she come over?  
  
Ka: Fine. Fine. If you stay in the living room and only until 10:30.  
  
N: OK. See ya later.  
  
Ka: Bye guys. (Pushing them out the door.)  
  
Nathan: (Looking at Haley.) See, I told you that I would talk her into it.  
  
H: (Trying to sound happy, but dreading the thought of her and Nathan and Lucas in the same room.) Can't wait. 


	78. Arriving at School

Peyton pulled up to Luke's house and found him sitting on the steps waiting. Lucas got in the car.  
  
P: Hey.  
  
L: Hey. (He put on his seat belt, turned up the music that was playing, laid his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. They drove all the way to school w/o another word. Peyton pulled into a spot, put the car in park and turned down the music. Luke grabbed his bag and went for the door handle, but stopped when he felt Peyton's hand on his.)  
  
P: Lucas, did I do something to make you mad?  
  
L: (Looking at her confused.) No, why?  
  
P: Because you have not said a word to me since we left your house.   
  
L: I said hi.  
  
P: (Sarcasstic) Well then, everything must be fine. Lets go to school.  
  
L: (He put his bag back on the floor and leaned his head back against the seat again and sighed.) It's just this drama filled thing I call my life! (Listening to the music.) I like this. Who is it?  
  
P: Static. The are going to be playing at a bar about 45 minutes from here. Wanna go?  
  
L: Would love to, but I am grounded, AGAIN, and I got my fake ID taken away.  
  
P: Ohh. Momma Karen not too happy w/ what you had to say to her the other night?  
  
L: That is putting it mildly.  
  
P: Well, the ID thing will not be a problem because I know the owner of the bar and it is not until the weekend after next. You won't still be grounded will you?  
  
L: (Shrugging.) I don't know. Probably if I still have not give in by then.  
  
P: Given in on what?  
  
L: My mom wants me to see a shrink. I refused, so she grounded me until I can prove to her that I really don't need one.  
  
P: So go to the shrink.  
  
L: (Lifting his head to look at her.) You say that like it is no big deal.  
  
P: Because it is not.  
  
L: Easy for you to say.  
  
P: Yeah, it is. You go to the shrink and then you can play ball again and leave the house for once. What is the problem?  
  
L: The problem is that I don't want to tell some stranger my business.  
  
P: You should give it a try, it really is not that bad.  
  
L: (Looking surprised) You go to a shrink?  
  
P: Since about a year after my mom was killed. I was really depressed and barely left my room and it freaked my dad out. He went w/ me the first few sessions and then he left it up to me if I wanted to continue to go after that. I go about 2 times a month. Sometimes more and sometimes less, depending on what is going on in my life at the time.   
  
L: At least your dad gave you a choice. My mom is pretty much forcing me to do it.  
  
P: At first I did not have a choice, and I was pretty mad at my dad for making me go. In fact, when we were done w/ the group session and he left it up to me if I wanted to go back, I didn't.  
  
L: What made you change your mind?  
  
P: I realized that even after just those few times, I started to feel things again. Something that I had not done in a year. I had been burying my feelings since she was killed. At first it was really hard to let everything out. It hurt. But as time went on it got easier to talk about everything. I realized that it was OK to be mad and sad and all that other psychology BS. The therapist is there just as a guide for you. They just want you to let it out and they want to help you work through things in a constructive way and not a destructive way. Your mom loves you Lucas. She just wants to help you. To be honest, I was really worried about you the other night.  
  
L: Why?  
  
P: You showed up at the party really drunk! It's never a good thing when you get drunk alone.  
  
L: Is that the bell I hear?  
  
P: (Smiling) No, but I get the hint, I will stop preaching. (She leans over and hugs him) I'm not a licensed therapist or anything, but if you ever need to talk, I'm always here.  
  
L: Thanks. (Starts laughing.)  
  
P: What's so funny?  
  
L: Well, for such a small town, we sure have a lot of kids in therapy. You, Nathan and now me.  
  
P: The dysfunctional teens of Tree Hill.  
  
L: It does sort of have a nice ring to it. Maybe we can talk to the principal and we can start our own club at school.  
  
P: (Smiling) We better go.  
  
(They both get out of the car and see Brooke standing there starring, looking not the least bit happy.)  
  
B: Well, aren't you two just the cute, little couple. My best friend and my boyfriend. First you had your little private breakfast the other morning and now you are hugging in the car.  
  
P: Brooke, I was just giving him a ride.  
  
B: What kind of ride are we talking about Peyton?  
  
L: Knock it off Brooke! Nothing is going on and you know it. You tried this crap the other day too. YOU are the one that cheated on ME w/ Tim. I am not cheating on YOU w/ Peyton. (Haley yes, but not Peyton. And that is a whole different conversation.) She is just helping me out w/ some things. We were talking and that is it. Being w/ the opposite sex, doesn't mean that you have to SLEEP w/ them, you should try it sometime Brooke. (Regretting the comment as soon as it left his mouth. He thought that the soap that his mom put in his mouth 2 days earlier would have made him think about things before he actually said them. Obviously that was not the case.)  
  
B: (Fighting back tears.) Good one boyfriend. (Turning back towards her car.)  
  
L: Brooke...  
  
B: (Interrupting.) Forget it Lucas, the truth hurts sometimes.  
  
L: Where are you going?  
  
B: I need a vacation day. By the way, we are done. I will save you the trouble of breaking up w/ me. You are too good to be dating a slut anyway. (Yelling this as she continued to walk away, drawing looks from several students including Nathan and Haley who were holding hands and walking towards the scene.)  
  
H: Nathan, do you mind if I see what is going on?  
  
N: No, go ahead. I will see you later. (Giving her a quick kiss and walking away.)  
  
(Peyton went after Brooke and Lucas stayed back seeing if Peyton could talk some sense into Brooke.)  
  
**************************************************  
  
H: Hey Lucas.  
  
L: (Turning to find Haley walking towards him.) Hey.  
  
H: Brooke is pretty upset!  
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Huh, really?  
  
H: (Trying to ignore the way that he responded.) What happened?  
  
L: Do you really care Haley? Shouldn't you be screwing my brother right now? (And there it was, his mouth stricks again. He actually figured that she would slap him again, but she never raised her hand. She barely blinked at what he said.)   
  
H: Fine Luke, you are obviously mad at me for some reason. When you have calmed down, give me a call and we can talk about it. (With that she walked away.)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
P: Brooke stop! Come on, this is stupid!  
  
B: (Turning around.) Why don't you go back and finish "talking" to Luke. (Putting her fingers up to immitate quotation marks as she said the word talking.)  
  
P: (Grabbing her arm and stopping her from moving.) You do not really think that I would do something w/ your boyfriend do you?  
  
B: (softening a little) No, but you HAVE been spending a lot of time w/ him lately.  
  
P: Strictly talking I swear. If it bugs you, I'll tell him that we can not be friends anymore. I don't want to lose you. You are the most important person in my life next to my dad. I would never jeopardize that for some guy.  
  
B: I'm sorry Peyton. I trust you. It's just I miss him so much and he won't call or talk to me and when I see him w/ you all the time it hurts because I love him and he does not feel the same and on top of everything else I probably threw it all away because I was drunk and stupid and cheated on him and I'm frustrated b/c I can't fix it. (finally pausing to take a breath after rambling that whole statement.) You heard it yourself, he thinks that I am a slut anyway. It was just easier on both of us if I just ended it.   
  
P: Brooke, you do not mean that. You don't want to break up w/ him and you know it. He has a lot going on. Give him a little more time. (The first bell rings.) Come on, let's get in there. This will all work out, I promise.  
  
B: No, I'm going to cut today.  
  
P: You want me to come w/ you?  
  
B: No. I actually just need some time alone. Do you mind?  
  
P: No. But call me later. We can do a movie or something.  
  
B: OK. Thanks Peyton. (Giving her a hug and she starts to tear up.)  
  
P: Don't cry sweetie.  
  
B: I'm fine, I promise. You better go or you are going to be late. (Peyton heads back to Lucas who has now started to walk towards her.)  
  
L: How is she?  
  
P: Not great. What was up w/ that comment? You were a little rough on her don't you think?  
  
L: (Getting defensive, even though he knew that he had been cruel.) She did mess around w/ Tim.  
  
P: Well, she is no longer your girlfriend anymore. Happy now?  
  
L: NO! I don't know. God Peyton, my life is really a mess right now. What should I do?  
  
P: You need to talk to her. She loves you and whether you feel the same way or not, she deserves better then what you just said to her. We all make mistakes Luke.  
  
L: That, I know first hand. (Thinking about the last six weeks of his life.) You are right, I need to talk to her. Where did she go?  
  
P: Skipped.  
  
L: All day?  
  
P: Yes.  
  
L: I'll call her later. (2nd bell rings.)Wonderful! And the day just keeps getting better. We are late.  
  
P: (Groaning.) Well, at least we will have detention together. We better get going.  
  
still to come...  
  
Brooke takes a trip...it does not end the greatest...no deaths so dont freak out on me...luke and her will finally talk...  
  
will peyton be able to stay true to her word that she would never do anything w/ her best friend's boyfriend?  
  
haley comes to visit nathan at lukes...how will that turn out?  
  
luke and nathan on a family road trip and luke meets yet another girl...like he needs more problems right??? i am really making him out to be a male slut...LOL...but it is fun  
  
Haley "babysits"...that should prove interesting  
  
and a whole lot more b/c you know that this is the never ending fan fic..  
  
enjoy...wendy 


	79. When Something Bad Happens

Lucas was walking towards the front door saying a quick prayer that his mom wasn't home and would not know how late he was. But, in keeping w/ his bad day, she was the first thing he saw when he walked in. She was pulling a pan of cookies out of the oven.  
  
Ka: Hi.  
  
L: Hey mom. (Going to the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk. Karen handed him a glass.) Thanks. (Luke poured the milk in the glass and sat as the table where Karen had put some cookies on a napkin.) M & M?  
  
Ka: Peanut butter M & M. Eat fast, Kory is already on the ladder in the back getting started on the gutters.  
  
L: OK.  
  
Ka: Why are you late?  
  
L: I had to run to the court house remember?  
  
K: That took you and hour and a half?  
  
L: (Ignoring her question.) These are really good cookies. (Chugging the milk.) I should head out and get to work. (Getting up he went to the dishwasher to put his glass away and his mom had moved in front of it.) Excuse me. (She did not move and her arms were crossed.) Mom, I'm trying to put this glass in there.  
  
K: And I'm waiting for you to tell me why you were late.  
  
L: Why do I get the feeling you already know?  
  
K: Mr. Edwards called me.  
  
L: Why? Since when does the school call your mom for a detention?  
  
K: Since I requested it the last time that I was in the office. I told you that you are on a very short leash.  
  
L: Is this going to be a long lecture? I'll sit down if that is the case.  
  
K: Watch your mouth Lucas, and that is your only warning.  
  
L: God mom, you are making this big deal out of something so small. It was one detention. Seriously.  
  
K: First, it is a big deal. I don't like it anytime that you get in trouble at school. Second, I was informed today that you are only 2 detentions away from a suspension.  
  
L: I just won't get anymore.   
  
K: Would that be like the time that you told me that you would not get into any more trouble?  
  
L: I'm not going to get suspended mom.  
  
K: If you do young man, you will be spending your spring break in your room, instead of in New York w/ Kory.  
  
L: I still get to go? I figured I lost that trip around the 4th time that I came home drunk.  
  
K: No, it's still on, but BARELY! So why did you get detention THIS time?  
  
L: I was late this morning. Ran into Brooke and we got into it.  
  
K: AGAIN?  
  
L: She broke up w/ me.  
  
K: Really? I thought that she cheated on you? Why is she doing the breaking up?  
  
L: I might have implied that she slept around.  
  
K: LUCAS!  
  
L: I know, I know! I am going to call her later and apologize.  
  
K: I would hope so. Do you want to get back together w/ her?  
  
L: I don't know. Things are complicated.  
  
K: Is that your way of telling me that you do not want to talk about it?  
  
L: (Smiling) Yeah, sort of.  
  
K: That's OK. You need to go help your uncle anyway. He's not going to be pleased if he does all the work.  
  
L: He'll get over it.  
  
K: Get going son.  
  
L: Would now be a good time to ask if I can go w/ Peyton to see a band play?  
  
K: You are the same kid that I just chewed out for getting in trouble at school, right?  
  
L: Yeah, but I figured that it was worth a shot.  
  
K: If it's anytime in the next month, it will not be happening.  
  
L: You're grounding me that long yet?  
  
K: That's minimum.  
  
L: You can't be serious?  
  
K: I am. Unless you changed your mind about counseling.  
  
L: So basically, I should just give in, because you aren't going to?  
  
K: You are finally starting to catch on.  
  
L: (Shaking his head in frustration.) I'm going outside.  
  
K: OK.  
  
**************************************  
  
Nathan was sitting at Luke's computer desk when Luke came in the room w/ a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
L: Got off my computer.  
  
N: Screw you. I asked your mom and she said that it was OK.  
  
L: It's MY computer.  
  
Ka: But I pay the internet bill. (Both of the teens turn to find Karen standing in the door.) Luke, please don't start anything.  
  
L: Why did you let him on my computer?  
  
Ka: He has homework to do.  
  
L: Yeah right. He's probably looking at porn.  
  
N: Yeah, you are right. I just pulled up your history, that way I would not have to do the work of searching for it myself. I must say though, I was a little surprised to see the guy on guy site. I never knew Luke.  
  
L: (Walking towards his brother.) I'm seriously going to beat you. (Nathan stood up and prepared to fight.)  
  
K: Both of you stop. (Nathan and Lucas just stood there and starred, daring the other to make the first move.) Lucas, Nathan, Stop. (Grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him away.) Go get dressed. (He grabbed some clothes and Nathan sat back down at the computer.) Ya know guys, you 2 may enjoy this ongoing feud, but it is really starting to get old for the people around you. (Neither boy said anything. Luke left the room and Nathan started typing again. Karen just shook her head and sighed.)  
  
********************************  
  
After dinner Karen was cleaning up, Kory was at the table looking at stats for the team they played the next night, Luke was on the couch playing XBOX and Nathan was playing play dough on the floor w/ Blake. (There was a knock on the door.)  
  
Ka: (Opening the door.) Hey Haley, come in.  
  
(Walking through the door and picking up Blake as he ran to her. She noticed everyone, especially Lucas, who had not even turned to acknowledge that she was in his house. Obviously he was still mad at her, but at that second she did not care b/c she was also mad at him for the comment he made to her earlier about "screwing his brother." Nathan got up and kissed Haley. They both laughed as Blake made his "yucky" face at their show of affection.)   
  
N: Blake, don't you like watching me kiss Haley?  
  
Blake: Eww! Gross!  
  
L: You think that's bad, you should have seen what I walked in on last night. (Not moving his eyes from the video game.)  
  
N: Jealous?  
  
L: Why don't you fu...  
  
K: (Interrupting) Don't you dare finish that sentence! (Luke stopped and turned his glare back to the TV.) I need to run to Wal-Mart quick, anyone else need to go?  
  
Kory: Actually, I do. (Getting up.) Blake, lets get your shoes on.   
  
Blake: I wanna stay w/ Haywee.  
  
Kory: No, come w/ dad and Aunt Karen.  
  
B: No. I don't want to.   
  
H: It's OK Kory. I'll watch him.  
  
Kory: If you are sure.  
  
H: It's fine.  
  
Ka: Lucas, you can come w/ us.  
  
L: (Still playing the game, but still apparently mad by the last comment made by Nathan b/c he was pushing the buttons on the remote control very hard.) I don't want to.  
  
Ka: It wasn't really meant to be a request. Come on, it won't take that long.  
  
L: I have homework. (There was no way that he was leaving Nathan and Haley alone in his house.)  
  
Ka: Well if that is the case, shut the video game off.  
  
L: I will, right after this game.  
  
Ka: I'm not leaving you and Nathan alone.  
  
L: Then make HIM go.  
  
Ka: Lucas...(Stopping mid-sentence.) You know what? Forget it. I'm done arguing w/ you two about this. I have a migraine from trying to keep you 2 from killing each other. I'm going to the store and I'm going to trust that there will not be any problems while I am gone. OK? (Neither of the guys said anything.) OK LUKE?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
Ka: Nathan?  
  
N: OK.  
  
Ka: (Grabbing her purse and heading to the door w/ Kory.) We will be back in an hour. Nathan and Haley, stay out of the bedrooms.  
  
H: (Turning red from embarassment.) OK.  
  
(Kory and Karen leave. Haley sits down and shares a cookie w/ her new 2 year old best friend. Nathan pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned over and gave her a kiss just as Lucas turned around to see why everything got quiet. He knew that he should not be, but he was angry. He turned back around and tried to focus on the TV screen that was in front of him. Nathan tried to kiss Haley again on the lips but she turned and all he got was her cheek.)  
  
N: (Surprised but smiling.) Not exactly what I was going for.  
  
H: (Trying to keep her voice down so that Nathan would not overhear.) I just feel a little weird after the other night. I don't want Karen walking in on anything again. (and w/ Luke already mad at her, whether he had a right to be or not, she did not want to make things worse.)   
  
N: They won't be back for an hour. We can get a lot accomplished before then. We can go find a little privacy...  
  
H: (Interrupting) I'm watching Blake.  
  
N: Lucas is here, he can watch...  
  
L: (Interrupting from the other room.) No "Lucas" can't.  
  
N: (Angry) Why don't you just stay out of our conversation?  
  
L: Then keep my name out of it.  
  
N: (Turning his attention back to Haley, who was getting more stressed by the second b/c of the growing tension between Nathan and Luke. She was really starting to give up hope that they could ever get along.) Well, I guess we will have to just keep it "G" for the night. (Sighing)  
  
H: (Smiling) You will survive.  
  
N: So you wanna watch a movie?  
  
H: Sure.  
  
N: (Getting up and going towards the movie cabinet in the living room.) Which one do you want to watch?  
  
H: You pick.  
  
L: In case you didn't notice, the TV is being used.  
  
N: We are going to watch a movie, you said that you were quitting after this game anyway.  
  
L: Changed my mind.  
  
N: Come on man.  
  
L: Nope.  
  
(Haley was rolling her eyes at this point. They really could not have a conversation w/o a fight starting.)  
  
N: I'll play you for the TV. One game, winner gets the TV for the rest of the night.  
  
H: (She has now gotten up and went into the living room w/ Blake. At times, she really did not know what she saw in either one of these guys. They could be really juvenile.) I think that I would rather spend my time w/ Blake then w/ the 2 of you. He acts more mature sometimes.  
  
(Both guys looked at her like they were actually thinking about what she had said and then went back to their dealmaking.)  
  
L: One guy. Last one standing gets the TV.  
  
L: Fine. (Sitting next to Luke on the couch and picking up the second remote control, he pushed start.)  
  
(The game had been going on for about 15 minutes. Haley had put Blake on the couch, standing him up behind the guys since they were sitting forward concentrating on the game. Haley squatted on the floor, behind the couch attempting to hide from him and then she popped up.)  
  
H: BOO! (Blake giggled and then ducked down and tried to copy Haley. He popped up.)  
  
B: BOO!  
  
H: (Giving an amatuer attempt at acting.) Oh my God Blake you scared me. (Definitely not deserving of an Academy Award, but it got uncontrollable laughter out of the toddler. When Haley got back in position, she popped up and this time Blake jumped, and he lost his balance and fell and hit Lucas in the back.)  
  
L: (Hitting pause to stop the game.) Damn it Blake! Stop!  
  
H: Luke, it was an accident! Don't yell at him. (Seeing the tears form in the eyes of the broken hearted toddler.)  
  
N: Hey, you can't just stop the game like that. (Pushing the button to start it again.)  
  
L: (Luke did not realize that Nathan had started the game again.) God Hales, I'm trying to play here. Go somewhere else.  
  
N: (Standing up w/ his arms in the air.) I win!  
  
L: What the hell? I paused it.  
  
N: You can't do that and I unpaused it.  
  
L: You cheated. (Now standing and facing his younger brother.) Play again.  
  
N: (Laughing) No way. I won. (Starting to walk towards the TV, but Lucas grabbed his arm. Nathan broke the hold and pushed him.) Get off me. Man Luke you need to get laid. Maybe you would loosen up a little.  
  
L: Oh, I'm getting laid, don't you worry about it.  
  
(Haley froze w/ Luke's last comment and then it was all over so fast. Luke pushed Nathan back and Nathan lost his balance when he hit the couch. He fell back hitting Blake and the 2 year old went flying over the arm of the couch face first. On the way to the floor his head hit the corner of the table that was near by and the force snapped his head back. He hit the floor w/ a thud. The toddler did not move and neither did the three 16 year olds. Haley came out of her shock and ran to Blake. With tears in her eyes, she whispered.)  
  
H: Oh my God, what did you guys do? 


	80. A Trip To The Emergency Room

Haley was kneeling next to the motionless little body laying on the floor. She started to rub his back.  
  
H: Blake sweetie, come on. I need you to move for me. (Nothing.)  
  
L: (Tears now rolling down his cheeks.) Haley, please tell me he is OK.  
  
H: He's not moving Luke and I can't move HIM in case something is broken.  
  
N: I think we need to call an ambulance. (Unable to hold back his emotion, he started to tear up. Just then Blake started to stir. It had only been a few seconds since the toddler fell off the couch, but to Haley, Luke and Nathan, it had seemed like hours. Haley did not help Blake up, not wanting to hurt him more then he already was. Blake pushed himself into the sitting position and that's when everyone saw how hurt he was.) S#!.  
  
(There was blood all over the child's face. Luke thought that he was going to be sick. He had real issues w/ needles and the sight of blood. He tried to figure out what to do, but he couldn't move. Just at that second Blake let out a scream so loud and high pitched, that Luke could have sworn it was capable of breaking eardrums for blocks. The blood was running into his eyes and he was rubbing them, making the situation all the worse for him. Lucas had seen Blake fall and get hurt in the short time that he had lived w/ him, but that cry was much different then this. Blake was definitely hurt, but Luke could still not move his legs. Thanks God Haley was there.)  
  
H: Nathan, grab my purse. It has my car keys and cell phone in it. Go out and move the car around to the back door. We have to get him to the emergency room. (Nathan, w/o even realizing it, followed orders.) Luke. (No response.) Lucas. (Nothing.) LUCAS! (Yelling.)  
  
L: Huh? What? God Haley, I did this to him.  
  
H: There is no time for that now. I need you to go get some wet towels, his favorite blanket and a ziploc bag full of ice. (She was yelling so that he could hear her over the still screaming child. Luke did not move. She knew all about his fear of blood, but she needed his help right now.) LUCAS! Did you hear me?  
  
L: Yeah. (He ran to get the items that she asked for. On his way back from Blake's room, he heard his cousin suddenly stop crying. He ran to the living room fearing the worst.) Haley, what's wrong? Why did he stop crying?  
  
H: (She saw how scared her best friend was.) Luke he's OK. Kids do this when they have been crying really hard and are hurt. They hold their breath. (She looked at Blake and he had his mouth wide open, and nothing was coming out.) Come on Blake, calm down. Take a breath. (Luke watched how great Haley was w/ the child. She was now on her feet and was holding him. A few minutes ago, Luke would have given anything to get his cousin to STOP crying, now, that is all he wanted to hear. At least that meant that he was still breathing. Blake caught his breath and then continued to cry.) Luke, did you get everything?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
H: Let's go.  
  
(Once they were in the car, the crying continued. Nathan was driving and he flipped on the stereo hoping that the music would soothe Blake. No such luck. Lucas sat in the front seat, still trying to fight the ever increasing need to vomit. Haley was sitting in the back seat trying to get the blood cleaned off his face to see if she could see how bad it was. He fought her the whole time.)  
  
L: Haley, why is he bleeding so bad? (Trying his best not to turn around.)  
  
H: He has a pretty good gash on his head, right at his hairline. That looks like where most of the blood is coming from. That must be where he hit his head on the table. He might have a bloody nose too, but I am not sure. (She tried to readjust Blake and moved his left arm and he let out a scream of pain.) Uh, Oh.  
  
N: What?  
  
H: I think something is wrong w/ his arm.  
  
L: Drive faster Nathan.  
  
H: No. We do not need to get into an accident on the way there. Luke, I think that you need to call your mom or Kory and have them meet us at the hospital.  
  
L: I can't Haley. What am I going to say?  
  
H: Just give them the basic information and you can try to explain later, but they need to be there.  
  
L: (Dialing his mom's cell #.) Mom?  
  
Ka: Lucas? What's wrong? (hearing the panic in his voice and Blake screaming.)  
  
L: We are on the way to the emergency room.  
  
Ka: Why?!  
  
L: Blake fell and got hurt. He's bleeding pretty bad.  
  
Ka: OK. I'll find Kory and we will meet you there.  
  
(Once they reached the hospital, Nathan parked right in front of the ER door and they ran in. Blake was still in Haley's arms screaming. As soon as they walked through the door, they were met by a nurse that lead Haley to a room. (Lucas stopped following.)  
  
L: Hales, I am going to wait out here for mom and Kory.  
  
H: (Yelling back.) OK.  
  
(Nathan did not follow either. He sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.)  
  
L: (Pacing back and forth.) Not a fan of blood either?  
  
N: (1/2 smiling) I'm not as bad as you are, but I could do w/o seeing it. You know, I only bumped into him b/c you pushed me.  
  
L: Yeah, I know. Don't sweat it, I'll take the blame for this. (Nathan looked up at him surprised. He figured that comment would have started yet another fight. He was going to respond, but as he opened his mouth, he heard footsteps approaching. Karen and Kory had arrived. As they approached from one side, the nurse came in from the other.)  
  
Nurse: Is Blake's father here yet?  
  
Ko: Yeah, that's me. Is he going to be OK? What's wrong w/ him? Can I see him? (Karen walks up to Kory and takes his hand attempting to calm her little brother down.)  
  
Ka: Kory, take a deep breath and give the nurse a chance to talk.)  
  
N: Thank you. First, Blake has a cut on his head and he will need stitches. The doctor is w/ him now and they are starting X-Rays.  
  
Ko: For what?  
  
N: There is a possibility that he has a broken arm.  
  
Ko: God. Can I go see him mow?  
  
N: Yes, he's pretty upset and we really need to see if you can calm him down enough so that he will stay still for the x-ray. I'll take you to him.  
  
Ka: I'll wait out here and talk to Lucas. You going to be OK?  
  
Ko: Yeah. (Leaves w/ the nurse.)  
  
(Karen turns to Lucas. She sees that he is shaking and the tears are rolling down his cheeks. She walked over to him and hugged him.)  
  
Ka: Sweetie, he is going to be OK.  
  
L: Mom, I couldn't stop it. I saw him falling and there wasn't anything that I could do to stop him. He hit his head so hard. There was so much blood. It was all my fault.  
  
Ka: (Pulling back from the hug and looking at her panicked son in the eyes.) Lucas, kids fall all the time. There was nothing that you could have done to stop it. It was an accident.  
  
L: (Looking away from his mom.) I pushed him.  
  
Ka: (Confused.) You pushed Blake?  
  
L: No. Mom, I'm sorry.  
  
Ka: What happened?  
  
L: I swear that I will never fight again.  
  
Ka: (Looking at Nathan who was looking out the window wishing he could be anywhere but there right at that moment. She looked at Lucas who was still avoiding her stare. She made him look at her.) Lucas, tell me what happened.  
  
L: (Taking a deep breath.) Nathan was going to turn the TV and I pushed him and he fell on the couch and bumped Blake and knocked him over the edge. He hit the table.  
  
Karen brought the palm of her hand acrossed her son's cheek. 


	81. Afraid Of A Little Blood

Where we left off...Karen just slapped Lucas after finding out how Blake got hurt.  
  
(The slap caught the attention of the two other people in the waiting room and also Nathan who was now starring wide-eyed at his older brother.)   
  
Karen: Damn it Lucas! How many times do I have to tell you? Is slapping you what I have to do to get your attention? To get you to see that you need to stop? This was all over your brother trying to turn the TV? That is why your cousin is hurt? I should slap you again!  
  
L: (Whispering) I'm sorry mom.  
  
N: (Surprising everyone, including himself, Nathan spoke.) It was not just Luke's fault. I pushed him first. We did not mean for Blake to get hurt.  
  
Ka: But he did. You 2 are spoiled little brats! Neither of your lives are perfect, I understand that. But no one's life is. You have so much going for you. You are both unbelievable basketball players. Individually, you have so much talent, but together you would be absolutely amazing. But you are too focused on hating each other to see that! You have a great group of friends that care about you. Look at what you 2 are doing to poor Haley. She is being pulled in 2 different directions and she desserves so much better. She deserves a medal for putting up w/ you guys for as long as she has. After tonight I would not blame her if she told you both where to go. You have 2 mothers that love you so much, and take it from me, that has not been the easiest task for the last few months. But you know what? Instead of being thankful for the great things that you do have, you choose to be angry and concentrate on the fact that you have a father that is not perfect and I know that I'm making him look good when I say that. I am not stupid enough to think that I can sum Dan up in a single statement, but what is simple is the fact that you 2 are brothers. And just like in basketball, individually you are great, but together you are a force to be reckoned w/. You have the ability to take on Dan, let him know how you feel. Show him what he has done to both his sons. Make him see that you are not going to let him win. He kept you 2 apart as long as he could. He wants you 2 to hate each other, b/c he knows that if you did get to know each other, that it would be him that would get left out in the cold. He has made terrible decisions through the years, but it has been you guys that have been paying for them. It is time that you see that. Focus the anger at the right person and not each other. Or, of couse, you can continue on the road that you are on now. Keep beating each other up and in the process, hurting the people you care about the most, while Dan sits back w/ a big smile on his face. Both of you need to wake up and you need to grow up. I'm going to see how my nephew is. (Karen walked away and Lucas sat in the chair next to Nathan. Before he could say a word, Karen had turned around and headed back to Lucas and Nathan w/ anger still apparent on her face.) You know what boys? You 2 are coming along. Let's go see the kind of damage that you have caused. (Nathan quickly got up, a little scared to make Luke's mom any more angry then she already was. He had seen his dad mad at him and had been on the receiving end of his hand across his face more times then he would like to count and until recently Deb had been more of a push over then anything else. Well, that was what Nathan had thought when he was younger. Now he realized that Deb tried to avoid getting on his case, not b/c he didn't deserve it or that she didn't know how, but b/c Dan was so hard on him she felt bad. But ever since Deb kicked Dan out of the house and she became a single mom, Nathan has seen her parenting skills in action and she definitely could lay down the law when he needed it. But w/ Karen it was different. He knew how close Luke and his mom were. Nathan took Karen for the more strong, silent type of parent. Nathan figured that Lucas and his mom's relationship was more of a friend to friend then a mother to son. But what he just witnessed was definitely parental. He would have never thought that Karen would have ever raised a hand to Lucas. Obviously he was wrong. Nathan wondered how heated the fights must have been between Karen and his dad back in the day. Now that he has had the "pleasure" of witnessing both of their tempers first hand, if he was a betting man, he would put his money on Karen to win most fights. His thoughts were interrupted by Karen's voice being raised again.)  
  
Ka: NOW LUCAS! LET'S GO!  
  
L: But mom, I can't. You know I can't look at blood.  
  
Ka: Too Bad! You have about 10 seconds to get over that phoebia because you are coming w/ me to check on Blake. LET'S GO!  
  
(Luke got up and followed his mom and Nathan down the corridor. With each step Blake's screams became louder and Luke's steps became shorter and slower. Nate glanced back once and almost felt sorry for his older brother. The way he was walking reminded Nathan of when he was younger and his dad would be sitting across the room in his big chair waiting to give him a spanking for some trouble that he had had gotten into. He walked the same way, hoping that if he took a long time to reach his father, it would give him time to change his mind. But in the end he knew that he was just delaying the inevitbale, just as Lucas was doing now. Karen had opened the door to the room, letting everyone on the first floor of the hospital hear the 2 year old crying. It made Lucas's stomach turn at the thought that this was his fault. Nathan entered but did not go too far in, he turned and saw Karen awaiting Luke, still not looking all too pleased, but softening a little when she saw how truely scared Luke was.)  
  
L: Mom, I can't...  
  
Ka: I'm sorry Luke, you are doing this. (Holding out her hand. He took it, more for support then comfort b/c his legs felt like jello and he really believed that it was a possibilty that he would pass out. They went through the door and Karen shut it behind them, trying not to disturb any other patients w/ Blake's screaming. By the time that they had gotten in the room, the x-ray was just getting finished. The doctor and nurses were preparing for the stitches and were starting to get the casting material ready. Kory was sitting on the exam table holding Blake. They had tried stickers and suckers to get him to calm down, but nothing was working. Each second that ticked by Luke's grip on his mom's hand tightened.  
  
Ka: Luke, my hand. It's starting to hurt. (Nothing) Lucas!?  
  
L: What? (Not looking at her and totally in a daze.)  
  
Ka: My hand, let loose.  
  
L: (He looked at her hand in confussion until he saw his white knuckles and realized how hard he was gripping his mother's hand. He let go.) Sorry. Can I please get out of here? (Before he got an answer, Blake had stopped crying long enough to say Luke's name and hold out his arms indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Lucas looked at Karen.) Mom, I can't do it. There's too much blood...and the needles...(his voice trailed off as he watched the nurse fill the syringe that would be used to numb the cut before they started the stitches. As much it was making him sick to look at it, he could not look away. Karen saw her son wobble.)  
  
Ka: Nathan, push that chair over here before he passes out and we have another one that needs to be stitched up. (Nathan rolled the desk chair behind Luke and Karen guided her only child to the seat.) Lucas, take some deep breaths.  
  
Blake: Lucas, Lucas. (Blake, not understanding how hard this was for his cousin, wanted to get comforted, and at that moment it meant having Luke hold him.)  
  
L: (Lucas looked up at the two year old, his vision clearing slightly. His face had been cleaned up pretty good, but the red stained shirt stood as a reminder to Luke of the pain that he had caused the little boy. He decided at that moment it was time to make a change. He needed to stop making mistakes. Luke had to get a grip and at least try to repair a little of what he broke. He got up and walked over to Blake and sat next to Kory on the table. His uncle placed the the still crying toddler in Luke's lap. He had become like a big brother to Blake in the short amount of time that they had lived under the same roof. Whispering.) I'm so sorry buddy. (Lucas made it through the casting of Blake's arm w/ little trouble, but the stitches were a different story. He had to leave the room once and his mom was right behind him. She gave him a second to catch his breath and then drug him right back in. She wanted to make sure that Lucas had this etched in his mind for a long time. He was going to suffer right along w/ his victim. Once all the work was done, Blake had calmed down considerably and was sitting on Luke's lap eating a sucker.)   
  
Doctor: OK. That should do it. I want to admit him to the hospital for the night.  
  
Ko: Is something else wrong?  
  
Doctor: Just a precaution. Since the kids think that he might have blacked out for a few seconds, I just want to be sure. This way if there are any problems during the night, we are right there. The nurse will take you up to his room as soon as they have you admitted. I'll stop into to check on you guys in the morning. (Shaking Kory's hand.)  
  
Ko: Thank you doctor.  
  
Nurse: (Pushing a wheel chair.) Blake and dad, if you sit down, we will go for a ride. (They get in and Blake was now all smiles.)  
  
Ko: You guys coming?  
  
Ka: Actually, I'm going to send the boys home to get a few things, do you need anything?  
  
Ko: My insurance card is on my dresser in my room.  
  
Ka: OK. Haley do you mind going up to the room w/ them?  
  
H: Not a problem.  
  
Nurse: We will be in room 303.  
  
Ka: Thank you. (They leave and Karen turns to Nathan and Lucas.) Take Haley's car home and grab a few quiet toys for Blake to play w/, the insurance card and your homework or a book to read and then get back here.  
  
L: Why do we need our homework?  
  
Ka: Because it is going to be a long night for you 2 and you might want something to occupy your time. You have overnight duty. You will be staying w/ Blake tonight. Hopefully you are not too tired b/c the nurse will be in every hour to take Blake's vitals and when you wake a 2 year old, they tend not to go right back to sleep.  
  
L: Does Kory know what happened yet?  
  
Ka: Are you still in one piece? (Nathan looked at Lucas and they both went a little pale.) He doesn't know yet, but he will by the time you get back. And your mom will know tomorrow morning Nathan.  
  
N: I'm really sorry Karen.  
  
L: Me too.  
  
Ka: Little late for that now guys. It is a very real possiblity that what you 2 did tonight could have killed Blake. You would have had to live w/ that for the rest of your lives.  
  
L: It was an accident.  
  
Ka: That is where you are wrong son. What happened tonight was not an accident. You were fighting. AGAIN! Go get the stuff. I'm going to break the news to your uncle.  
  
L: And then he is going to break us. (Nathan and Lucas turned to leave and Karen watched them as they disappeared down the hall. All she could do was shake her head.)  
  
OK guys...there is another update... and as you can see... there is hope for good Lucas returning yet!!! YEAH!!! up next.. Nathan and Lucas talk again... this time w/ a little better results for all involved... dont forget to reply...wendy... 


	82. A Long Overdue Talk

Nathan and Lucas were back at the hospital standing outside Blake's closed door. It was close to midnight and most of the hall lights were dimmed and there weren't many people around except for a few nurses going in and out of the rooms.  
  
L: You go in first.  
  
N: No, after you.  
  
L: Chicken?  
  
N: HELL YEAH! Your uncle was a boxer.  
  
L: A really good one too. (Hesitating) He finally pushed through the door.  
  
(All the lights were off except the night light above the bed that Blake was sleeping in. Nathan and Lucas saw Haley asleep on the other bed in the room. Kory was on a recliner and Karen was sitting next to him on another chair. They were leaning towards each other, deep in conversation when they noticed the two teenagers return. Kory got up, causing both of them to stop dead in their tracks. By the way that he was looking at them, Karen must have told him how Blake really got hurt that night and he was not a bit happy about it. Kory walked over and kissed Blake's forehead and then started towards his nephew. Karen got up quickly hoping to avoid any confrontation in the hospital. She got between her brother and her son.  
  
Ka: Not now Kory.  
  
Ko: Karen just five minutes alone w/ these two, that is all I need and I will guarantee that they never want to fight each other, or anyone for that matter, again. (Lucas and Nathan just looked back and forth between Karen and Kory. They swallowed hard.)  
  
Ka: Let's just go home and get some sleep. We can deal w/ these two tomorrow.  
  
Ko: (Looking at Lucas) If you need me to come back tonight for anything, call my cell phone. (He walked out the door.)  
  
(Karen walked over to wake Haley. She rolled over, taking a second to remember where she was, and then got up and put on her shoes. She looked at her boyfriend and best friend and w/o a word walked out the door.)  
  
Ka: I swear, if there is the slightest problem between you guys tonight, I will let Kory have his 5 minutes w/ you. I will be back in the morning. Call if you need anything. (She left, leaving Lucas and Nathan standing in the middle of the hospital room, not sure what to do next.)  
  
L: Just when I thought that I could not possibly screw my life up anymore.  
  
N: (Sitting on the bed.) I'll sleep here. (totally prepared to defend himself on why he should get the bed and not Lucas.)  
  
L: (Walking to the recliner and sitting down.) That's fine.  
  
N: (Surprised that he did not put up more of a fight.) What's wrong w/ you?  
  
L: (Confused) What do you mean?  
  
N: You're not arguing for the bed?  
  
L: No. I think I'm done fighting. (Looking at Blake and the bandage on his head and the cast on his arm.) I did that to him. He is just a little kid.  
  
N: (Looking at the sleeping toddler and feeling similiar guilt to that of his brother.) I did it too.  
  
L: (Laying back on the recliner and putting his feet up.) Yeah, that's what you said to my mom. Why did you do that anyway? You were home free. I took the blame for him getting hurt. So why didn't you keep your mouth shut?  
  
N: Temporary insanity.  
  
L: (Laughing.) No, seriously why?  
  
N: I am serious. I would have had to be insane, b/c once your mom tells my mom, she is going to kill me. I don't know. I guess I thought that honesty could not hurt my life any. Plus, I thought that I would take the heat off a little. Your mom was going to hit you again and I did not want to see you cry. (Smiling a little.)  
  
L: (Touching the still tender spot on his cheek.) Shut up. It hurt.  
  
N: You don't have to tell me, I lived w/ Dan, remember?  
  
L: So what was it like? I mean living w/ Dan.  
  
N: (Laying back on the bed and adjusting it w/ the remote control until he found a comfortable position.) I don't know. My mom was hardly ever there, so it was me and my dad. He had sports equipment in my hands from the time that I was Blake's age. I didn't mind it b/c me and him had a lot of fun hanging out and practicing.  
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Sounds sweet.  
  
N: Yeah, it actually was until I was 10 and one of my coaches talked to dad and told him that I was one of the best ball players he had ever seen and I could go a long way. After that, he was traning me constantly. I had 6 AM wake up calls, including the weekends and off seasons. When other kids were riding their bikes and going to the pool, I was pitching balls until my arm was numb or shooting free throws until I couldn't see the hoop anymore b/c it was dark. Little by little I would dread the start of a new season, b/c that meant the training would start to get more intense. Eventually I started to hate him. It's all we ever did together and it is all we ever talked about. As long as we were talking sports, we never had an awkward silent period. We had nothing else in common and we still don't. I guess the good thing was that as long as I did my training everyday, I was free to do what I wanted. I could drink, hang out w/ whoever I wanted to, skip class, buy what I wanted and come and go as I pleased. My only responsiblity was sports. I never got grounded, ever. The only punishments I got were physical and usually happened when I did not perform well enough or mouthed off about training. What you got from your mom tonight was a bi-weekly event in my house. To be honest w/ you Luke, I always envied you not having to deal w/ Dan and I was jealous of the great relationship that you had w/ your mom. I never thought that she would have hit you. It surprised me.  
  
L: Yeah, it surprised me too! It's only the second time in my life that she has laid a hand on me.  
  
N: So she was going for the shock value.  
  
L: She succeeded.  
  
N: So, what was it like for you growing up? (He was not sure what made him spill his guts to his brother about his childhood, maybe the lack of sleep or the hospital room, but whatever the reason, he figured it was Luke's turn to share.)  
  
L: We never had much money. Mom always worked long hours at the cafe and so that sort of became my home away from home. I have known how to make coffee since I was 8 and I have been drinking it since then too. Well, at least until mom cut me off b/c one of my grade school teachers said I had Attention Deficit Disorder and I could not sit still in class. Come to find out it was the caffeine. To this day she still chews me out when she sees me w/ a cup of coffee in my hand. (Smiling at the memory.) I guess me and mom got so close b/c I would help her in the cafe and we would talk all the time while we were working. I never got in trouble that much, I guess for a few reasons. One, b/c she was tough. I knew that when I did screw up there was a lecture and a long grounding that would follow. She has always been worried that since she was a single parent that I was more at risk for following the so called "bad crowd". She never let me stray too far out of line. The other reason that I tried to stay out of trouble, was b/c I felt guilty. I never wanted to make her upset b/c she had enough stress in her life w/ the cafe, money issues and living in the same town as Dan, that I didn't think it would be fair for me to add to it by getting in trouble. Plus, being the "man of the house" left little time for me to really be just a kid. (Nathan laughed a little and this angered Lucas. Of course old habits die hard and he figured that Nathan was being a jerk and laughing about something he had said about his childhood.) What the hell is your problem?  
  
N: Chill man, I was just thinking about how your mom was right today when she was yelling at us.  
  
L: What do you mean?  
  
N: She said that we constantly focus on the bad stuff in our lives and ignore the good. We just spent that last 1/2 hour talking about our childhood and growing up, and very little good was mentioned.  
  
L: (Lauging.) My mom usually knows what she is talking about. I was always mad at you for having Dan in your life while he totally blew me off. Now hearing you talk, makes me think that I was better off w/o him.   
  
N: I was always jealous of you b/c you were so close to your mom and mine was never around, but I never thought about how much you had to struggle.  
  
L: I guess everyone thinks that "the grass is always greener on the other side". My mom was right about Dan too.  
  
N: What do you mean?  
  
L: Well, we both have husge issues w/ HIM, but we fight each other. We should be kicking his $$. Did he ever talk about me when you were younger?  
  
N: I heard mom and him argue about you a lot, but I tried not to listen. When me and you were little and played on the same sports leagues, I knew who you were, but I think that I was just too young to really comprehend what it all meant, and then you stopped playing.  
  
L: It was too hard on my mom seeing Dan all the time. I quit so that she would not have to deal w/ it every week.  
  
N: When you stopped playing, I sort of forgot that you exsisted. I went to the catholic grade school and you went to the public, we just never saw each other much. When we started to go to the same high school, dad just told me to stay away from you. I listened. I know that it was messed up, but I had my normal set of friends and really never gave it another thought until you joined the team this year.  
  
L: Yeah, and you gave me such a warm welcome w/ the hazing.  
  
N: Ya know, I could take the easy way out and and tell you that we do that to all the new players, but we both know better. I could also blame Dan for starting the whole thing.  
  
L: It was his idea to do those things?  
  
N: Well, he didn't actually come out and tell me what to do, he just made it clear that it would be a good idea to get you to quit. But, I want to quit blaming him for all my troubles. I am trying to distance myself from him and that means also standing up to him and taking responsibility for my own actions. I should not have done those things to you, but to be honest, I was mad at you for hitting on my girlfriend too.   
  
L: Whatever, you caused your own problems there. And you have no room to talk, what about Haley? You tried to go after her to get to me, so I'm thinking that we are even.   
  
N: I see that Peyton and I were not good for each other, maybe not at the time, but now. And the Haley thing, well that turned out pretty good for me. But I am sorry for the hazing, it kinda got out of hand. To be fair, the team would not be doing as well this year, if it was not for you. We need to get you back on the team.  
  
L: WOW! I did not think the word "sorry" was part of you vocabulary. I appreciate it. We have both made mistakes and errors in judgement. (Thinking about what happened w/ Haley.) I was being a jerk about the TV tonight. If it was not for that, we would not be here right now. So I am sorry for that. About basketball and the team. After tonight, mom is probably at home packing my bags for boarding school. So, unless Tree Hill plays St Thomas Academy, we are not going to be on the same court anytime in the near future.   
  
N: She would not send you away, would she?  
  
L: She had already done research on the school, and w/ Blake getting this hurt b/c of me, I say that it is a very good possiblilty.  
  
N: That $uck$ man. Who knows, after my mom finds out about this, we might be roommates at the academy.  
  
L: (Smiling) You would make my life hell by following me there, wouldn't you?  
  
N: (Laughing) Your life would be boring w/o me.  
  
L: (Getting serious again) We do need to start focusing on the good things. I mean w/o Dan in my life growing up, I really got close to Keith.  
  
N: And b/c of all the intense training, I am the best athlete at Tree Hill.  
  
L: I could argue that, but I will let you live in your dreamland a little longer. Another good thing is that Dan is out of our lives right now, at least for the most part.  
  
N: Yeah, and there is always Haley. She's been great for me.  
  
L: Me too.  
  
(They both look at each other w/ envy. Nathan Lucas, b/c Lucas has this unbelievable bond w/ Haley b/c of the years of friendship that they share. Lucas had the luxery of having Haley in his life long before Nathan did. Lucas Nathan b/c he knew that Nathan was in love w/ Haley and it was public knowledge. Lucas felt the same about her, but his feelings had to be kept to himself, especially if Lucas wanted to keep up w/ this new direction that his relationship w/ his brother had seem to take tonight. Nathan broke the silence.)  
  
N: You know that we are in deep $hi w/ Haley again don't you?  
  
L: We are dead. And I am not singing to her again.  
  
N: So then what do we do?  
  
L: Actions speak louder then words. We need to call a truce. And this time we need to mean it. No more fighting, and dare I say it? We need to get a long.   
  
N: Yeah, I think that it is long overdue. Plus it would really make Dan mad.  
  
(Blake started to stir in his bed and that was the start of a long sleepless night for the 2 brothers.) 


	83. Bad News

Karen walked into Blake's hospital room to find Nathan sleeping in one bed and Lucas sleeping in the other w/ his arm wrapped around his 2 year-old cousin that was sleeping next to him. Karen stopped and leaned against the wall to take in the peace of the moment. She really wished things would have been different when Luke and Nathan were little and they would have grown up together. They might have had a chance to actually be real brothers. But with what took place the night before, she knew that it was a war that did not have an end and she was ready to give up trying to get them to like each other. Just then, Lucas opened his eyes and saw his mom starring at him. He slid out trying to make sure he did not wake Blake and walked over to her.  
  
Ka: How was his night?  
  
L: He's pretty much been up playing since 2:30. (Looking at the clock on the wall.) We got him back to sleep about a 1/2 hour ago.   
  
Ka: Was he in any pain?  
  
L: A little. The nurse gave him tylenol the last time that she was in here. (His mom shook her head, but said nothing, leaving him standing there wondering what to say next.) I'm sorry this happened.  
  
Ka: I have no doubt you are Luke, but this is one of those times when "I'm sorry" just isn't good enough. (Taking his arm and leading him to Blake's bed.) Look what you did son, and it could have been so much worse.  
  
L: I know. I said I'm not going to fight anymore.  
  
Ka: So, I can add that to the list of things you have told me that you are not going to do anymore? I add to it on a daily basis sweetie. Unfortunately I have heard this before, several times. After the last 2 fights that you have been in, you have told me the same thing. Still, here we are. What makes THIS time any different then the others? How am I suppose to believe you?  
  
L: (Still starring at the hurt little boy and feeling worse by the second.) I don't know mom. I will have to prove it to you.  
  
Ka: You will have to do that from your new school. I am calling The Academy today. (Even though they were whispering Nathan had heard the last part of the conversation and could not believe what Karen was saying.)  
  
L: Can I have another chance? I promise I'm done fighting for good and done getting in trouble for a long time.  
  
Ka: (Raising and eyebrow.) Just a long time for the trouble? Why not forever like the fighting?  
  
L: Because I am 16 and we both know better then that. I am trying to make promises that I can keep. What are the chances of me not getting into trouble in the next 2 1/2 years of high school? Can I have another chance?  
  
Ka: No. You have had 2nd, 3rd and 4th chances. I am making an appointment for us to go visit next week. If all goes well you can start there for you last quarter.  
  
L: (Wiping away a tear, feeling the reality of what his mom was saying.) Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?  
  
Ka: No.  
  
L: It was an accident. (Feeling desperate to get her to at least consider letting him stay.)   
  
Ka: Lucas it was not an accident that you were fighting w/ Nathan AGAIN! It has been some new sort of trouble w/ you everyday since I left for Paris and I have tried to stop it, but nothing I have done has worked. I told you that your behavior needed to change or this was going to happen.  
  
L: So that's it? I have to go?  
  
Ka: Yes. If you can show me that you are ready to straighten out, then you can come back for the summer and if that goes well you can stay here for the fall quarter at Tree Hill. But, if not, you will be back at the Academy. (Starting to tear up even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't. How could she not be sad, she was sending her baby away.) It won't be that bad. It's only a few months.  
  
L: (Luke did not know what to say or how he feel. He wanted to be angry at her that she was actually going through w/ this, but he also knew that she warned him and he messed up again.) ONLY a few months? Do you have any idea how long that is?  
  
Ka: Yes Luke. I love you and it really kills me to have to do this.  
  
L: So don't do it. Please mom.  
  
Ka: You better wake Nathan so you guys have time to walk home and get ready for school.  
  
L: Mom...  
  
Ka: Luke, please, go get ready for school. (Luke starred at her for a second trying to come up w/ anything that would get her to change her mind, but he came up w/ nothing. He turned to wake Nathan and realized he was already awake.)  
  
L: We gotta go. (They both put on their shoes, grabbed their things and headed out the door w/o a word.)  
  
(Karen sat in the recliner, put her head in her hands and cried.)  
  
Luke came out to the kitchen after he got dressed and saw Nathan on the phone. He was not saying anything except a few "uh-huhs" and "buts". Whoever was on the other end was not letting him get many words in. Luke handed Nathan a bowl and spoon for the cereal and sat at the table across from his little brother.   
  
N: Thanks. (Talking to his brother and then back into the phone.) I AM listening to you. I was just thanking...(cut off again. Nathan looked at his older brother, rolled his eyes and pulled the receiver away from his ear long enough for Lucas to hear a female voice yelling. Nathan mouthed, "my mom" to let him know who it was on the phone. Lucas gave him a sympathetic nod and grabbed the paper his mom had left on the table. It was from the school she had been talking about. She had circled the phone number on it. She was serious. Nathan finally spoke.  
  
N: Ok...I know...I'm sorry...I won't...See ya Sunday night...Bye. (He hung up and looked at Luke.) Nothing like starting your day out with a good a $$ chewing.  
  
L: What did she say?  
  
N: Well, it was a 15 minute call, so I will give you the condensed version. She told me that I was disrespectful for what I let happen w/ Haley in your room and I was irresponsible for the whole Blake mess last night. She made it clear that I will have plenty of time to learn responsiblity and respect b/c she is grounding me for the entire time that Blake has his cast on, so that I can suffer right along w/ him. Oh, and I can not play in tonight's game.  
  
L: Sorry man.  
  
N: Actually, not playing in tonight's game is sort of a relief. I don't have to worry about breaking dad's record if I'm not in the game.  
  
L: True. You really going to be grounded that long? The doctor said that he has to keep it on 4-6 weeks.  
  
N: I doubt it. She's pi$$ed right now. After she cools down, she'll give in. (Looking at the paper he was reading.) What's that?  
  
L: (Pushing the paper towards Nathan.) It's my new school. (Pointing to the middle of the paper.) Look, we get to take field trips twice a month. (Sarcasstic)  
  
N: (Giving a sympathetic laugh.) I wish I knew what to say Lucas. It $uck$. (Reading) Oh my God! This is an all guys school?  
  
L: Yeah. Actually that's the only good thing.  
  
N: (Laughing) Are you finally admitting to me you're gay.  
  
L: Funny. I meant, that women just cause me problems. I could use a break from them.  
  
N: Yeah. And you might have a hot teacher. You can try to get a little from her.  
  
L: Is that all you think about?   
  
N: Since you are Haley's so called "big brother" (Using his fingers to immitate quotations.) I think I'll plead the fifth on that question!  
  
L: (Trying to hide the jealousy that was threatening to break through and making a joke.) I don't really have to worry about it anyway.  
  
N: Why?  
  
L: (Smiling) B/c as mad as she is at you right now, you won't be "getting any" for a long time.  
  
N: NOT funny!  
  
L: Actyually, it is a little funny.  
  
N: You have to wear a tie to classes! (Laughing) Good bye hoodies.  
  
L: Can we not talk about this anymore and just go to school? I really don't need to add to the trouble by getting detention for being late.  
  
N: Yeah, me neither. (They grabbed their bags and left.) 


	84. After School

Lucas was waiting in the gym, outside the locker room, when he spotted Peyton walking in for cheerleading practice.  
  
L: Hey Peyton.  
  
P: (Walking up to him.) Hey yourself. What are you doing?  
  
L: Waiting for Nathan.  
  
P: (Pretending to clean out her ears.) I must not have heard you right. What are you doing?  
  
L: You heard what I said. We are trying to find Haley, we need to apologize.  
  
P: For what? (Lucas tells her about the night before.) Aw, poor Blake. (Slugging him in the shoulder.)  
  
L: (Rubbing the spot she made contact w/) Oww! What was that for?  
  
P: You're a jerk for hurting that little boy.  
  
L: Thanks a lot Peyton, you trying to make me feel worse then I already do?  
  
P: Sorry. I'll have to bring him a toy or something. Will he be at the game tonight?  
  
L: I don't even know if he is out of the hospital yet. Have you talked to Brooke today?  
  
P: No. I was going to ask you the same thing. She was suppose to call me after school yesterday, but she never did. When she did not show up today I went over to her house over my lunch to check on her and she was not there. Her car was though.  
  
L: Should we be worried about her?  
  
P: She pulls these disappearing acts every once in a while, so probably not. I'm sure that she is just still upset about what you...(stopping herself, not wanting to make Luke feel any worse.)  
  
L: Go ahead and say it. She's upset about me saying that "she sleeps around". That's why I was looking for her. I have been such an a $$ to her lately. I meant to call her last night and then everything happened w/ Blake.  
  
P: She's not answering her cell anyway. I'm sure she'll show up soon. The only thing that worries me is that she never misses games that we have to cheer at.  
  
L: If you talk to her, tell her that I am looking for her. (Just then the locker room door opened and out walked Nathan. Whitey was still yelling from his office.)  
  
W: And you and your brother better have your a $$e$ on that court by our next game. (He said a few other choice things, but the door closed, thankfully drowning the rest of it out.)  
  
N: Let's get out of here before he remembers something else that he needs to yell about. He did not take the news well when I told him that I was out for tonight's game. (They walked to the other side of the gym.) God, I have seen him mad before, but today he went ballistic!  
  
P: You can't really blame him can you? His top 2 scorers and rebounders are benched. You guys are really letting a lot of people down.   
  
N: (Annoyed.) That's funny, I don't remember asking for your opinion.  
  
P: Don't take your bad mood out on me. Now I remember why we broke up. I'm going to practice. I will call you later Luke.  
  
L: Bye Peyton.  
  
N: She can be such a ....  
  
L: (Interrupting) Stop. First you are talking about my friend and second you are just mad b/c you know that she was telling the truth. We are letting everyone down, especially the team. You know that if Whitey is that mad, he is going to have them running wind sprints until they puke.  
  
N: Yeah, probably. Did you find Haley?  
  
L: No. I checked the tutoring center and the lights were off. We can she if she is working at the cafe on our way to my house. (They walked out of the gym just as Haley was getting into her car. They were running towards her when she shut her door.) Hales.  
  
N: (Yelling) Haley. (She drove by them.)  
  
L: Did she just flip us off?  
  
N: That definitely was NOT a wave.  
  
L: I guess we are walking.  
  
N: Ya know? Would it really kill our mom's to at least let us have our cars to get to and from school?  
  
L: Why, you in a hurry to go home and face Kory?  
  
N: Guess I never thought about it that way.  
  
(They walked into the cafe and went to the front counter. It was a game day, so it was pretty dead. Business would pick up later on. Nathan sat down and Luke went behind the counter.)  
  
L: You want something to drink?  
  
N: Yeah. Get me a Mt. Dew. I need a little jolt after only getting 2 hours of sleep at the hospital last night.  
  
L: I don't even think that we got that much. That's why I am having coffee. (Pouring a cup after handing Nathan his can of soda and a glass.)  
  
N: I don't know how you drink that crap, it tastes like dirt.  
  
Karen: (Coming up behind Lucas and taking the cup out of his hand.) He's not suppose to be. Luke, you do not need this. I don't want you drinking coffee, it's a bad habit and you're too young. (Handing him a bottle of orange juice from the cooler.) Much better for you.  
  
L: (Looking at Nathan and smiling.) Told ya. (referring to the conversation they had the night before about Luke's childhood coffee habit. Nathan laughed.)  
  
Ka: What?   
  
L: Nothing. But, you would think that you just walked in and found me drinking a beer.  
  
K: Another bad habit that is not good for you and that you are too young for.  
  
L: And a lot more trouble then it is worth.  
  
K: I'm glad that you are finally starting to see that. But speaking of trouble, you 2 are grounded and should be home. (Lucas coughs a little.) I knew that I should have taken you to the doctor when you had the soar throat.  
  
L: Mom, it is a cold. Don't freak out on me.  
  
K: I can freak out if I want to. It's a mom's right. You are going to end up in the hospital if you don't take care of yourself. Drink the juice.  
  
L: It might have gotten worse since I was up all night w/ a 2 year old. (Regretting the comment as soon as it left his mouth.)   
  
K: And who's fault would that be? If you are sooo sick, what are you doing here then?  
  
L: We were hungry.  
  
K: There is food at home.  
  
L: We were actually looking for Haley to see if she would forgive us.  
  
K: (Smiling) You 2 are in the dog house w/ a lot of people aren't you? I talked to Haley when she stopped in at the hospital before school this morning. She mentioned forgiveness.  
  
N: Really?  
  
K: Yeah. I think her exact words were, "When pigs fly". (Laughing)  
  
L: Great!  
  
N: Does she work today?   
  
K: Yeah, at 5:00.  
  
L: That's only an hour, we'll wait. (Sitting down next to Nathan at the counter.)  
  
K: No you won't. You are going home.   
  
L: Mom, come on. When you send me away, I'm not going to be able to do this anymore after school. You will miss me. (Hoping that she would say that she changed her mind about the new school or even that she was joking. No such luck.)  
  
K: I will miss you THEN, but that does not change the fact that you are grounded NOW. Good bye boys.  
  
L: Fine. (Getting up) But is Kory at home?  
  
K: No. Blake will get out after the doctor does his rounds this afternoon, probably about 5:30. But you 2 are going to have to face him sometime.  
  
L: I know, but I would feel safer if you were there to keep him from killing us.  
  
K: I will try to get home before he does. Hey Luke will you grab that tray of dishes and bring them back to the kitchen for me before you head out?  
  
L: (Smiling) No I have to get going. Grounded remember?  
  
K: Conveniently you remember that you are grounded when I want you to help out. Grab the tray and get your butt back here. I need to talk to you for a second anyway.  
  
L: (Grabbing the tray.) That is never a good thing.  
  
K: Nathan grab a cookie while you wait. We will just be a little bit.  
  
L: How does that work? I am going to get yelled at and he is going to get a snack?  
  
K: (Laughing) I never said that I was going to be yelling at you. Would you come on and quit complaining.  
  
(They walk into the kitchen and Luke finds a clean spot on the counter and sits down. He noticed that his mom was no longer smiling.)  
  
L: What it is mom?  
  
K: Well, I have some good news and some bad news.  
  
L: Ok.  
  
K: The good news is the Academy's quarter ends 2 weeks earlier then Tree Hill's. That means that you will be home for summer vacation by the first week in may.  
  
L: (Realizing that his mom was very serious about the new school idea.) I guess if you feel THAT is the good news, I am scared to hear the bad.  
  
K: The bad news is that the quarter starts 2 weeks earlier too. That means that there is no time to go visit. You will have to be there next Thursday and classes will start the next Monday.  
  
L: (Jumping off the counter) No way! That is less then a week!  
  
K: I know that it is short notice Luke, but I don't want you to have to go in late. The Head Master talked to Mr. Edwards at Tree Hill and got all the info. All we have to do is show up.  
  
L: Mom, when am I suppose to say good bye to everyone? We have to move Aunt Sally this weekend.  
  
K: We will be back Sunday night. That gives you 3 full days. Haley is coming over to babysit on Monday night and you can bond w/ her then. If you work w/ me on this and we get you all packed before Wednesday, I will let you go make your rounds that night and you can tell everyone good bye then.  
  
L: Can you at least let me stay here this weekend?  
  
K: (Chuckling) Have you started taking drugs now too? There is no way that I am stupid enough to leave you and Nathan home alone. First you will kill each other...  
  
L: (Interrupting.) No, we have a new truce. No more fighting. Didn't you even notice?  
  
K: I noticed that you were just in the same room w/ each other for almost a 1/2 hour and no blood was shed, but I can hardly call that a truce after what happened last night.  
  
L: You have to at least give me the weekend to spend w/ my friends. I have a lot of apologizing to do before I get shipped out.  
  
K: Lucas you are not staying here alone this weekend. There is no way that I can trust you.  
  
L: Well, can I at least go out tonight then?  
  
K: After last night? You put your cousin in the hospital. No, you will be lucky if I let you leave your room tonight.  
  
L: (Frustrated) So that's it then? No compromise, nothing?   
  
K: Luke, I have made deals w/ you, punished you, I have done everything that I can possibly think of to avoid this, but in the end, this is the only choice that you have left me. I'm sorry.  
  
L: Yeah, whatever. If you were REALLY sorry, you would not be getting rid of me.  
  
K: I don't WANT to and you know it.  
  
L: Then don't.  
  
K: Luke, you need to try to see my side of this.  
  
L: Save it mom. I'm going home. I have to start packing. (He turned around and left her standing there.)  
  
OK guys...spoilers  
  
Lucas and Nathan go to Aunt Sally's  
  
Deb returns w/ some news and her secret is finally revealed to Nathan...how will he handle it?  
  
Haley "babysits"  
  
You will find out where Brooke is...  
  
Lucas starts to say his goodbyes...will Karen go through w/ her decision to send lucas away? How will Luke try to get out of this mess?  
  
don't forget to reply!!!! 


	85. Facing Kory

OK... here is the update...sorry it has been so long since the last time... i have been busy... not too exciting of a chapter but it is leading to a few twists in the plot soon...  
  
Lucas had pretty much yelled every cuss word that he could think of between the time him and Nathan left the cafe until they reached his house.  
  
L: It's one thing that she is making me go, but it's just f unfair that I have to go so soon.  
  
N: So you don't think that you can convince her to change her mind?  
  
L: I have no idea how, I have tried everything that I know.  
  
(They reached the house and they both saw Kory's car sitting in the driveway.)  
  
N: I thought your mom said he wouldn't be home yet.  
  
L: She did.  
  
N: I'm not going to go in there.  
  
L: Yes, you are. MOm asked me to get dinner started and I'm not going in there alone. Anyway, he won't hit us in front of Blake, so we just have to make sure that he is around us at all times.  
  
N: You better be right, if he kicks our a ss, I'm going to kick yours next!  
  
L: Isn't that what got us in this mess to begin w/?   
  
N: (smiling) Yeah, I guess it did.  
  
(Lucas slowly opened the door and Nathan walked in close behind him. Kory was sitting at the table and his sparring gloves were sitting on the chair next to him and he was taping up his hands. Nathan and Lucas just looked at each other w/ wide eyes. Reluctantly Lucas spoke.)  
  
L: What are you doing?  
  
Ko: I'm getting ready to beat a couple of guys. (Nathan took a step back) Where's your mom?  
  
L: At the cafe, but I am sure that she is on her way home as we speak.  
  
Ko: (He got up and this caused Lucas to back up towards Nathan. Kory picked up the boxing gloves and put them on. He hit them together to ensure a good fit. He held one out to Luke which caused the blonde teen to jump.) Will you tie this for me? Pull the strings hard. I need it tight for better control on the punches.  
  
L: (He tied the glove, the whole time in shock that he was helping Kory get ready to beat him up, but he was so scared at that point that he didn't know what else to do.) Where's Blake? (Searching desperately for the toddler.)   
  
Ko: Napping. (He held the other glove out to Nathan.) Tie this one.  
  
N: (Following orders and at the same time wondering if he would be considered a coward if he turned and ran out the front door.) Is that good?  
  
Ko: (Hitting the gloves together again.) They feel great.  
  
L: Aren't you worried about what Blake is going to think about this?   
  
Ko: Already explained it to him. He thinks it is cool. He wanted to watch, but I told him he needed to rest. He can watch next time.  
  
N: Next time? How many times are you planning on doing this?  
  
Ko: Twice a week for the next month.  
  
L: (Swallowing hard. He could not believe that his uncle was going to beat him up in the first place and now he was finding out that he was planning on doing it more then once.) Why so much?  
  
Ko: To prove a point. OK, who is going to go first round?  
  
L: (Getting really nervous.) Listen Kory, we are really sorry about what happened to Blake and we swear that we won't ever fight again. We called a truce. What is killing us going to prove anyway? (Karen had walked in the back door and heard everything that Luke had said.)  
  
Ka: Breathe Lucas! By the way, what you just said about fighting is exactly what I have been trying to get across to you since the first fight that you and Nathan had in you English class. What is going on?  
  
N: Kory is getting ready to kill us.  
  
L: And he is planning on doing it more then once and he is going to let Blake watch next time!  
  
Ka: Oh. OK.  
  
L: WHAT??!! OK??!! Are you nuts? You are going to let him?  
  
Ka: How am I suppose to stop him, if you 2 can't?  
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Try telling him to stop!  
  
Ka: (Returning the sarcassism) Because that worked so well when I told you to stop it?  
  
N: I thought that you hated fighting? (Wondering if his mom knew what kind of crazy people she made him stay w/ while she was gone.)  
  
Ka: I do. But you guys seem to be such great fans of it, I figure what the hell.  
  
L: You have officially lost it mom.  
  
N: I'm thinking Child Services would have a problem w/ this.  
  
Ka: They might, and when they come to question us, we will be sure to explain to them that they might want to ask you 2 how a toddler ended up in the hospital w/ a broken arm and stitches.  
  
Ko: Yeah, you 2 could end up in juvenile detention for that one. But Karen, just to be safe, I'll keep the punches below the neck so that way all the marks can be covered.  
  
Ka: Sounds good. When you are done, maybe I can put those gloves on and try it.  
  
L: OH MY GOD!!! I have walked into the frickin' twilight zone!  
  
(Kory and Karen could not hold it in anymore and they burst out laughing. Nathan and Lucas just looked at them and then each other wondering what was going on.)  
  
Ko: (Looking at his sister.) Their faces were the best! I can not wait to tell everyone about this.  
  
Ka: (Talking to Kory) At first I didn't think this was a good idea, but now I am so glad that I played along. It was so funny!  
  
L: (Realizing that they had been played.) Ya know mom, I could see Kory doing something like this, but YOU? My own mom! I'm hurt.  
  
Ka: Get over it! After what you 2 put us through last night, you owed us a good laugh.  
  
N: (Just realizing it was all a joke and breathing a sigh of relief.) So, just to make sure, you are NOT going to kill us Kory?  
  
Ko: No. Well not this time anyway.  
  
N: So you did this all to scare us? The gloves and everything?  
  
Ko: Actually I had no intention of scaring you. The gloves are b/c I joined the gym and twice a week they have boxing challenges. I signed up and the first time is tonight. I was getting my equipment ready when you 2 walked in. You obviously thought that I was getting ready to beat you up and when I realized it, I just kept going w/ it. When Karen walked in, I winked at her and she played along w/ me!  
  
L: If you weren't planning on doing this, then why did you ask "who was taking the first round"?   
  
Ko: (Laughing) I was talking about w/ Blake. During his nap, the doctor still wants him woke up every 1/2 hour just as a precaution and when he's up, we have to keep him calm to try to avoid him ripping out his stitches. I just wanted to know who wanted to take the first shift while I was at the gym and then the game tonight. Karen said you 2 could not go, so I thought you could have Blake duty. (He was laughing so hard at this point that he was wiping away tears.)   
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Hillarious Kory! I really thought that you were going to kick our a $$e$.  
  
Ko: Last night I probably would have, but I'm calmed down now. You 2 might what to check your boxers, I think that you might have wet them.  
  
N: You are quite the comedian aren't you? (Not seeing the humor of the situation nearly as much as Kory and Karen was still chuckling as she started getting dinner ready.)  
  
Ko: I try. You 2 are not the big tough guys that you play in real life are you?  
  
L: We can hold our own w/ guys our own age. But you are huge and you have boxed for more then five years! (They both continued to laugh at the 2 teens.) Whatever, let's go Nathan, I'll play you in XBox.  
  
Ko: Umm no. I might not be kicking your a $$e$, but you are not getting off THAT easy either. You owe me big time.  
  
N: Somehow I figured there was going to be something.  
  
Ko: (Throwing Luke his car keys.) Washed, waxed and vacuumed please. Pay special attention to the chrome.  
  
N: I guess it could be worse.   
  
Ko: That's not all I want.  
  
L: What else Master?  
  
Ko: (Smiling) I like the sound of that. Actually there is a basketball contest in Aunt Sally's hometown and I want you 2 to enter Saturday.   
  
N: After what we did to Blake, you want us to play basketball? (Looking at Luke surprised.)  
  
Ka: (Sarcasstic.) Yeah Kory, try not to be too hard on them!   
  
L: Hey mom, stay out of this, if Kory thinks that this is a suitable punishment, then so be it.  
  
Ko: I do. And sis, don't worry, if it works out the way I want it to, Luke and Nathan will remember THIS punishment for a long time.  
  
Ka: What are you up to Kory? (Everyone was looking at him confused.) Nevermind. You 2 better get out there and work on his car, you are getting off pretty easy.  
  
L: How do you figure that? I'm getting sent to a new school, hours away.  
  
Ka: We are not getting into this right now Luke. You guys have work to do and I have to get dinner going. And you know that what happened to Blake is not the only reason that I made that decision. It was the last straw.  
  
L: (Grabbing Kory's keys and being very sarcasstic.) Whatever makes you sleep better. (He walks out the door and Nathan follows.)  
  
Ko: (raising an eyebrow.) What was he talking about?  
  
OK...don't forget to reply!!!!   
  
Spoilers...  
  
Will Kory be able to convince Karen to let Luke stay?  
  
The trip to Aunt Sally's  
  
Deb returns w/ news and her secret...how will Nathan react?  
  
Haley babysits...then many twists start to take place...  
  
Kathy and Ben-luver...i love cliff hangers... it keeps you coming back to find out what happened...thanks for reading anyway...and longer chapters??? you are kidding right??? LOL...i can barely get these typed!!! by the way i am not ending anything yet...so you do not have to hunt me down and kill me...  
  
Lard...this is definately the turning point for bad lucas to become good lucas again...but is karen willing to give him another chance???  
  
Marissa...thanks for reading and catching up ...that had to take forever...  
  
aa...brokke and peyton are coming soon  
  
grace...thanks for the advice on the huge paragraphs ..i usually do that when one of the characters is thinking...i will try to do better next time to make it easier to read...  
  
mavsfan...thanks for the thoughts about my friend...i miss him everyday and it is sad that he had to die in such a senseless way...and you are the first person that has said that karen is a softey...all i hear is how hard she is on him...my dad would have killed me too!!!  
  
luvinlucas....big haley and lucas twist coming soon...that's all i am saying  
  
complicate..if lucas gets sent away i wont be writing about his classes....and did you get your virus fixed??? that sucks ...i definitely know what a pain they can be...  
  
lizzy..... i got your email about not having time to write...i am still waiting for the ideas that you have on the questions that i asked you...  
  
tastylolipop...thanks for reading the whole thing...glad you are enjoying it...  
  
Xinyi826...yes it is long and i am glad that you gave it a chance...i ahd no idea when i started this that i would still be at it...  
  
naleylover...you are the first person that caught that luke did not use a condom...HUM????  
  
sbanning... you think that it is out of character for lucas and haley???? this is a fanfic and they are not exactly what they are like in the show...in many ways... and there is a reason for that...i dont always agree w/ the show... you think that it was in character for haley and nathan to get married at the end??? i dont...but thanks for the reply anyway...  
  
lucky... im glad that you found the story back...when they moved the fanfics to the new board on the WB i stopped reading a lot fo them b/c they were too hard to find back and i am sure i lost a lot of people for the same reason....but thanks for searching and finding it...  
  
Brody...what am i going to do w/ you???you want luke and haley to hook up again but not date...you need to make up your mind...you are worst then me!!! LOL...dont you see all the problems that the first time they had sex caused... for the writer too??? and SPOILER...its not over for the ramifications of that action...stay tuned... im glad that you liked the comment that luke made to nate about "getting laid"... i had to throw that in there... haley is not happy about that by the way and she will be letting luke know that when she is babysitting him...  
  
fanficgirl... im glad you liked the slam to luke about the man on man site...it is so like nathan to say something like that...  
  
marly..thanks for reading...  
  
Janelle...like i said...brooke is coming soon...hang in there a little longer  
  
soccerbaby... i have taken this is a whole different direction then I even planned...  
  
flippy ...dont give up on me...luke is not gone yet...dont forget that he is obviously my favorite character...  
  
oxkibble...did you get caught up yet???  
  
lovenathan..i have writen myself in a hole...i love the nathan and luke bonding thing but there is still a dark cloud over head about the l/h thing...wait and see how that plays out...we can find out together...b/c i am not sure what is going to happen yet!!  
  
blackcats...LOL...i oved your last comments...i laughed hard...luke does have a lot of issues i will give you that...and again brooke and peyton are coming....  
  
ralphey...is this a naley fic??? sometimes...LOL  
  
a few side comments...the slap...i had to do it...thanks for all the kind words and i love that after everything that luke has done you all still feel sorry for him...i do this to let you guys know that i do read all of the replys good and bad so if you ever have a question just ask and i will answer you ...eventually...obviously i need to do this more often so that it is not soooo long...again thanks for reading... and a special shout out to gloria and cyn...thanks for taking the time to do the long replies... i love them...  
  
wendy 


	86. Let Lucas Stay!

Ko: What did he mean when he said "I'm getting sent to a new school, hours away"?  
  
Ka: Lucas is leaving for The Academy on Thursday.  
  
Ko: You were serious about that?  
  
Ka: Yes.  
  
Ko: Kare, you can not do this.  
  
Ka: Yes I can. I can not believe that you are not all for this after what happened to Blake.   
  
Ko: You know as well as I do that Lucas would never have intentionally hurt Blake. Granted, it should not have happened and he needs to realize that, but bottom line, it was an accident.  
  
Ka: (Shaking her head.) They were fighting again Kory. It's at least the 5th time. This time, someone got really hurt and I am putting a stop to it before something worse happens.  
  
Ko: Sis I fought all the time in high school. How many times did you have to come to school to pick me up b/c I got suspended?  
  
Ka: Don't remind me! It's not just that Kory. What about the trouble w/ the poilce, the alcohol and the smart mouth?  
  
Ko: He's paying for all his mistakes. He's grounded Karen, and eventually he will get sick of being confined to this house and he will straighten out. Take it from me, I spent my first three years of high school grounded. By the time I was a senior, you had turned me into a pretty good kid. He knows how serious you are.  
  
Ka: So you are telling me that all I have to do is keep him under house arrest for the next year and 1/2 and then he will turn back into "good" Lucas? You think that it is that simple? That is your advice?  
  
Ko: It worked for me and hopefully he is a faster learner and it will not take him that long to learn his lesson. He has gotten better since you used the soap, maybe you just need to invest in a case of Ivory soap and keep it visible to him. (Smiling as he pictured this.)  
  
Ka: This is not a joke Kory. I slapped him last night when I found out what happened to Blake. If it has gotten so bad that I need to resort to physical discipline, something drastic needs to be done. He needs to go.  
  
Ko: So when the going gets tough, you give up?  
  
Ka: (angry) What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Ko: Exactly what it sounds like. Luke hardly ever got into trouble before recently. Now that he is being a normal teenager, you send him away. Why didn't you send me away too?  
  
Ka: Didn't have the money Kory.  
  
Ko: Nice to know that you would have gotten rid of me too.  
  
Ka: That's EXACTLY what Lucas said. I'm not trying to get rid of him. I am trying to do what is best for him. Can't you see that? I would expect that line of thinking from him, but not from you Kory. You were worried about him when he was drinking alone in his room. What happened to THAT concern?  
  
Ko: I was and still am worried about him, but I never said send him away. He needs to work through a lot of things. What happened to the counseling thing?  
  
Ka: He won't do it.  
  
Ko: Well, then you can make him go. I'll pick him up and carry his scrawney a $$ there if I have to.  
  
Ka: (Sarcasstic) I'm sure that he will get a lot out of that!  
  
Ko: What is he going to get out of The Academy? How long are you going to make him go?  
  
Ka: For the rest of this school year and then if he stays out of trouble for the summer while he is home, he can stay her for his junior year.  
  
Ko: (Sarcasstic) Until he breaks curfew and then you send him back there again?  
  
Ka: You are getting a little rediculous now aren't you?  
  
Ko: No. He is suppose to feel secure and safe here. This is his home, how would you feel to constantly have the threat of getting sent away the first wrong move that you make? That is exactly what he will feel like Karen. And he is 16, he is bound to get into trouble. It's a fact of life.  
  
Ka: I would never send him back there unless I had a good reason. And I like how both of you think that it is just natural for a kid to get into THIS much trouble. He has not had a problem before this.  
  
Ko: Name one thing that he has done, that me and you both did not do when we were in high school.  
  
Ka: Wrecking a car, drunk!  
  
Ko: And you took his car away for a month for that one, he still does not have it back yet. He won't make that mistake again. He is learning his leasson, he just is doing it the hard way. We all make mistakes and we learn from them. Besides wrecking the car, he is just like we were, but he just gets caught all the time.  
  
Ka: Kory, the trouble that he has been in is not the ONLY reason that I am sending him to the new school.  
  
Ko: What else is it then?  
  
Ka: Nathan and Dan. He needs to get away from them. They are like poison. Little by little they are killing his spirit.  
  
Ko: Karen, what is sending him away going to do? So he leaves for a few months and then comes back and has to face them all over agaon. It doesn't solve anything. It is just going to make things worse. The one thing that is constant in his life is his family. Me, you, Keith and Haley and you are going to take that away from him. Do you really want him resenting you for that?  
  
Ka: (Frustrated and angry) Kory, my mind is made up! Since when do you have a degree in Psychology anyway?  
  
Ko: I don't, but I do have a son.  
  
Ka: A 2 year old is a whole lot different then a 16 year old. And by the way, you have a son, true, but it took a war to take his mother away for you to take responsiblity for him and I hardly think that one month at being a father gives you the right to lecture ME on this decision. (Karen regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. The look on his face was one of extreme hurt.) Kory, I am so sorry. I'm just upset. I should not have said that.  
  
Ko: (Getting up and grabbing his gym bag.) I am going to head to the gym. Make sure that you wake Blake in 10 minutes. If you need me, I have my cell, but I am sure that since you have so many more years of experience, you will not need my help. After the gym, I will be at the game and I am taking Luke's car since they are working on mine. (He said all this w/o making eye contact w/ his sister.)  
  
Ka: Kory... (Almost pleading w/ him to stop, knowing how badly she had just hurt him, by what she had said.)  
  
Ko: (Holding up his hand and interrupting her after he opened the door.) Karen, I guess that I was just trying to tell you, that after all the crap I put you through, growing up, you never gave up on me and I appreciate that. You did a great job raising me. Lucas needs you more then ever right now. He already has a father that has nothing to do w/ him, he does not need a mother that does the same thing. But you are right, who am I to judge. I abandoned my son the first 2 years of his life. (With that, he walked out the door.)  
  
(Nathan walked in the house and his shirt was soaking wet. He found Karen sitting at the table. She quickly turned away from him when she heard him enter. She had tried to wipe away the tears, but it was obvious to Nathan that she had been crying.)  
  
N: You OK?  
  
K: Yeah, fine. (Changing the subject and pointing to his wet shirt.) Let me guess, Lucas did that to you?  
  
N: (Smiling) Yeah, he said he did not see me. Don't worry, he is a lot wetter. Pay back is hell.  
  
Ka: (Surprised that there was not any blodd on his shirt. Something as simple as spraying the other one w/ water would have normally been enough to bring the 2 brothers to blows. Maybe they really were starting to make preogress.) Did you come in the house for something?  
  
N: Yeah, I am suppose to get the window cleaner and the paper towels. (Karen got up and got the items and handed them to Nathan. He started to leave and then stopped and turned back to face Karen, who was now at the stove working on dinner.) Karen, can I talk to you?  
  
K: (Looking concerned.) Sure, is something wrong?  
  
N: It's about Luke and this new school idea.  
  
Ka: Yeah? (Karen figured that Nathan was probably happy that Lucas was leaving. His life could go back to normal.)  
  
N: It's just...(not sure what to say) Well...Are you making him go b/c of me?  
  
K: (Leaning against the counter and sighing b/c she did not want to get into this again right after what happened w/ Kory.) You want the truth Nathan?  
  
N: Yeah.  
  
K: Partly. It has been hard for him since he has been on that team. I think that he needs a break from all the drama in his life. He is not dealing w/ it all in a positive way.  
  
N: (Shaking his head and looking at the floor) So if I told you that I would stop fighting w/ him, would that make you change your mind and let him stay?  
  
K: (Giving a smile at the sincerity in his voice.) I appreciate the gesture Nathan, and if you were the ONLY problem, then I might consider it, but there are other things. Like his attitude, behavior and your father.  
  
N: I just think that it $ uck$ that he is in so much trouble for doing the same things I have done.  
  
K: I talked to your mom Nathan, you ARE in a lot of trouble!   
  
N: I know, but I am just going to get grounded, but Lucas has to leave town.  
  
K: I am glad that you are mature enough to come talk to me and I hope that this truce you and Luke have continues. You may never be as close as some brothers since you never grew up together, but maybe you can someday be friends.  
  
N: (Raising an eyebrow. He was not sure that was possible, but he was enjoying the lack of tension between him and Lucas. He really didn't want him to have to leave and he felt partially responsible.) So does that mean that you will think about letting him stay?  
  
K: No Nathan. He was warned. He had his last chance. He leaves Thursday. You might want to get that stuff outside and finish up on Kory's car b/c dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. (Nathan wanted to plead his case more, but he could not think of anything else to say, so he walked back out the door.) 


	87. A Call From Dad

Sorry for the delay everyone...hope you like it!!!  
  
(Nathan jumps off Luke's couch w/ both arm in the air and yells. He just won the video game against his older brother.)  
  
N: YEAH BABY! That's five bucks Luke. I kicked your...  
  
Karen: (Interrupting from the kitchen.) NATHAN! SHH! I just put Blake to bed.  
  
N: (Sitting back down) Sorry Karen.   
  
K: You guys should get to bed anyway, we are leaving for Sally's at 5:30.  
  
L: IN THE MORNING!?  
  
K: Yes, in the morning.  
  
L: Why so early?  
  
K: Because Kory wants you 2 in that basketball tournament in the afternoon, so I want to get most of the moving done before then.   
  
(Kory walks in the house.)  
  
N: How was the game?  
  
Ko: Double overtime.  
  
L: Tell me we won.  
  
Ko: Barely! Jake hit a fade away jumper at the buzzer. We need you guys back on the court, that game should never have even been close. Wednesday night's game is huge. If we win, we are gaurenteed first place in our conference for the year and home court advantage for the first play off game.  
  
L: Mom, can I play?  
  
Ka: NO!  
  
L: Why not? (Whining)  
  
Ka: Because the deal was that you had to go to counseling before you got to play again. You have not gone.  
  
L: That was not a deal. A deal means that both parties agree to the terms. I definitely did not agree to that!  
  
Ka: (In a warning tone) Lucas...  
  
L: Sorry. But you are making me leave the next day anyway, what would it hurt if I played in the game. We can call it my farewell game. (Lucas had no intention of leaving Tree Hill. He had a plan that he was pretty sure would work, but if it backfired...well, right now he didn't even want to think about the consequences. At that moment, he was still hanging onto the hope that his mom would come around and let him stay. In the meantime, this was his chance to at least get back on the court.)  
  
Ka: (Seeing three sets of hopeful eyes on her and sighing.) I don't know Lucas.  
  
L: Please?! (Getting on his knees and going towards his mom w/ his hands cupped like he was praying. Her not saying "no" right away gave him the indication that she was at least feeling a little guilty about making him leave. There might still be hope.)  
  
Ka: (Smiling) Get up.  
  
L: (Not listening) Pretty please? With suger on top. (Giving her the pouting lips.)  
  
Ka: That worked for you when you were little Luke. It was much cuter then.  
  
L: (Getting up and looking hurt.) Are you saying I am not cute anymore?  
  
Ka: I never said that. You on your knees, not cute anymore. YOU, however, are still handsome as ever.   
  
L: (Putting his arm around Karen's shoulder.) Have I told you how great you are?  
  
Ka: Stop kissing up Luke.  
  
L: (Dropping his arm.) God, can't I compliment you w/o having ulterior motives?  
  
Ka: Yes, but I know that is not the case this time.  
  
L: That obvious huh? (Smiling) So can I play Wednesday?  
  
Ka: Lucas...(looking at her son and giving in.) FINE! PLAY!  
  
L: (Jumping up and down and yelling) YES! Thanks mom. (Picking her up and swinging her around as he gave her a hug.)   
  
Ka: Stop, Lucas. Put me down and be quiet, you are going to wake up Blake.  
  
L: (Putting her down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.) Sorry and thanks. (The phone rings.) I got it. (answering the phone.) Hello?  
  
Dan: (Pausing.) Let me talk to my son.  
  
L: (The smile that Lucas had on a second ago, quickly faded and he was temporarily frozen at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line. He wanted to tell him that he WAS talking to his son, but chickened out. He set the reciever on the table.) Nathan, it's for you.  
  
Ka: No, take a message Luke. (Looking at Nathan.) Your mom said no phone.  
  
L: It's his dad. (He said quietly.) I'm taking a shower. (He leaves the room w/o looking at anyone.)  
  
N: (Sighing as he picked up the phone.) What?  
  
Dan: Who taught you your phone manners?  
  
N: Did you call for a reason.  
  
D: The game.  
  
N: (Sarcasstic) Should have known.  
  
D: I can tell your time in that house has put you in a great mood.  
  
N: It's not this house, it's you calling.  
  
D: (Ignoring the comment) Did you win?  
  
N: Yeah.  
  
D: Did you beat your old man's record?  
  
N: (Realizing that he did not know that Deb had benched him for the night.) No.  
  
D: Oh well. It does not surprise me, you have slacked off on your training since your mom kicked me out. How many points did you have?  
  
N: (smiling) None.  
  
D: WHAT?!  
  
N: God, do you and mom ever talk anymore?  
  
D: Why?  
  
N: She told me that I could not play tonight.   
  
D: (Angry) Why?   
  
N: Me and Luke got in a fight last night.  
  
D: Damn it Nathan!   
  
N: What? You are the one that started all this crap. Don't get mad at me now that it has come back and bit you in that a $$.  
  
D: Were there any scouts there?  
  
N: Don't know. I'm tired, I have to go.  
  
D: I will talk to your mom and you WILL be back on that court for your next game.  
  
N: Whatever. Bye. (He hung up the phone as Kory and Karen looked on.) I am going to bed. Good night. (Nathan left the room.)  
  
Ka/Ko: Night.  
  
Ka: (talking quietly) See Kory! A 2 minute phone call from their father took both of them from great moods to awful moods. That is why Luke needs to get out of Tree Hill.  
  
Ko: (Starting to walk to his room.) I still think it is a bad idea.  
  
Ka: I know you don't understand why I'm doing this...  
  
Ko: (Interrupting) No, I don't. I think that running away is a bad idea.  
  
Ka: He's not running away.  
  
Ko: I know, you are pushing him.  
  
Ka: (tears starting to roll down her cheeks) I am trying to protect him. I'm trying to keep that monster from hurting him more then he already has.   
  
Ko: He is not a baby anymore Kare. You can not keep him in that protective bubble forever. He needs to deal w/ Dan. It's already been far too long.  
  
Ka: So have you told Luke that you don't agree w/ me on this?  
  
Ko: No, but I am not going to lie to him if he asks me.  
  
Ka: I am not asking you to lie to him, but don't fight me on it. The next few days are going to be hard on everyone. (Kory does not respond to his sister and turns to walk to his room.) Kory I am sorry about what I said to you about Blake.  
  
Ko: (Stopping and turning around) Why? It was the truth. I did blow my child off for more than 2 years of his life.  
  
Ka: (walking closer to him) I was angry. You are a great father, Kory. Blake is lucky to have you.  
  
Ko: If I am such a great father, then why won't you listen to me about Luke?  
  
Ka: Because he is my son and I really believe that this is what he needs right now. You have to trust me.  
  
Ko: You are making a mistake. (He turns around and leaves Karen standing there w/ tears running down her face.)  
  
OK guys that was short and if all goes well tonight I will try to post another chapter...it won't be very long either...but it is better then nothing right????  
  
Coming next...Dan confronts Deb and Deb tells Keith some life changing news.... 


	88. Dan and Deb

(Dan hangs up the phone and walks into the kitcehn where he finds his brother and soon-to-be x-wife.)  
  
Da: (Yelling and very angry) DEB WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING!?  
  
De: (Calmly) I am having a cup of coffee.  
  
Da: I mean w/ Nathan!  
  
De: I take it that you found out that I didn't let him play tonight.  
  
(Keith got up in case he had to step in and stop his angry brother. This was not the first fight between Deb and Dan since they left Tree Hill, but he had the feeling it was going to be the most heated.)  
  
Da: Why did you do that and what makes you think that you don't need to talk to me about these decisions when they concern my son.  
  
De: You mean OUR son don't you?  
  
Da: The way that you are acting, you would think that he was just YOUR son!  
  
Ke: Calm down Dan!  
  
Da: Shut up Keith! This has nothing to do w/ you. (Turning back to Deb) So why did you think that it was necessary to put OUR son's career in jeopardy and what made you think that you did not need to ask me about it?  
  
De: First, I did not ask you about it b/c I knew that this is how you would have reacted to it and I also have a little piece of paper that says I have "temporary sole custody" of Nathan and that means I can make any decisions I want concerning him and I do not have to ask you. Second, I do not think that sitting out one game is going to put anything in jeopardy. His career Dan? He is a sophomore in high school. I am more concerned that he knows right from wrong, then if he knows how to shoot a free throw.  
  
Da: For God's sakes Deb, he got in a little fight! I would hardly say that it justifies you being so hard on him.  
  
De: Did Nathan happen to mention that when he was in this "little" fight, that him and Luke managed to put a 2 year old in the hospital?   
  
Da: (Surprised) No. What happened? (Deb told him the story) Deb, it was an accident. He did not do it intentionally!  
  
De: It does not matter Dan. He needs to stop fighting and especially w/ his brother.  
  
Da: Would you stop calling him that?  
  
De: Why Dan? Isn't that what he is? That is where this mess started and I am done. Luke and Nathan are brothers whether you want to accept that or not and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure they start acting like that. At least they can stop trying to kill each other.  
  
Da: Whatever. I think that you went a little overboard by not letting Nathan play tonight.  
  
De: I'm sure you feel that way Dan. That's why Nathan is such a mess right now. When was the last time that you disciplined him?  
  
Da: What do you mean?   
  
De: What did you do to him when he took the bus from school?  
  
Da: (Surprised) What?  
  
De: I know it was him Dan. You are yelling at me about not talking to you frist about benching Nathan tonight, but you didn't think that maybe you should have told me that our son was involved in that?  
  
Da: It was not his idea.  
  
De: Oh really? Is that what our sixteen year old son told you to get out of being punished? Are you really that gullible? If it was not his idea Dan, then did they tie him to the steering wheel and make him drive that bus? You know damn well the whole thing was his idea and all you did was get him off so that he would not miss playing time.   
  
Da: Oh listen to you Deb! You are the almighty mother! What would you have done?   
  
De: I never got the chance to do anything b/c you never bothered to tell me about it.   
  
Da: Maybe you should have been around more.  
  
De: You were all for me taking that job Dan, so don't you go and throw it all back in my face now. You wanted me to be out of the way so that you could completely control your son's life and there would be no one to interfere or step in. Well Dan, I am back and I am staying. You need to realize that Nathan needs you in his life as a father and not a coach or trainer. He gets that at school.  
  
Da: I am his father.  
  
De: No Dan. A father is involved in more then just basketball. You have to get to know him off the court too. Let him know that you are happy for him when he does something great and angry w/ him when he messes up.   
  
Da: I do Deb.  
  
De: (Giving a sarcasstic laugh) I don't mean give him a high five when he scores the most points in a game and I don't mean back handing him when he gets mouthy about not wanting to get up to train at 6 am on a Saturday in the off season.   
  
Da: He is my son Deb. If he gets out of line, I will knock him back in line. My father got physical w/ me and believe me it worked! It always straightened me out really fast.  
  
Ke: Yeah Dan, he hit us and got our attention. But for me I had no respect for him and I was scared to death of him. Is that the kind of relationship that you want w/ Nathan?  
  
Da: Stay out of this! Why don't you go have a few kids of your own so that you can stay out of the lives of mine?  
  
Ke: LIVES? Are you serious? Did you just refer to Lucas as your son?  
  
You are not Luke's father, you were the sperm donor and if there was any way to change that, I can think of several people that would want to see it done. You know nothing about him. NOTHING!  
  
Da: He is not your kid Keith and he never will be!  
  
Ke: I've been more of a father to him then you can ever dream to be.  
  
Da: Whatever Keith.  
  
Ke: What's his favorite color? (Without giving him a chance to answer.) Blue. How much did he weigh when he was born? (Dan just stood there starring) 7 pounds 12 ounces. How many times has he been hospitalized? (still not a sound from his brother.) 12.   
  
Da: What's your point Keith?  
  
Ke: My point is that you can't claim to be his father just so that you can throw it in my face that he is not my biological child. You have no clue the first thing about him.  
  
De: Hey Dan? Can you answer any of those questions about Nathan?  
  
Da: This conversation is rediculous!  
  
De: Actually it is not. What is Nathan's record for points in a game?  
  
Da: 33.  
  
De: Rebounds?  
  
Da: 15.  
  
De: Assists?  
  
Da: (smiling that she was not stumping him.) 16.  
  
De: What was Nathan's highest grade on his report card this quarter and in what subject? (seeing the smirk leaving Dan's face and watching him shift his weight from one foot to the other b/c he was feeling uncomfortable.)  
  
Da: History and he got a "B-"  
  
De: (laughing) Good try. He hates History and got a "D". It was Algebra and he got an "A-". Our son got the highest grade in his life and you had no clue. Anything about Nate and sports, you know it like the back of your hand, but anything else, he is a stranger to you.  
  
Ke: Doesn't look like you know either of your sons too well, Danny Boy.  
  
Da: You know what? You both can go to hell. (starts to walk away and then turns back to look at both of them.) Go ahead Keith, Deb is all yours. I am done w/ her and we all know how much you love my left overs. (Leaves the room.)  
  
Ke: (Turns back to Deb and realizes that she is crying.) Don't let him get to you like this, he is not worth it.  
  
De: What did I ever see in that man? I know that I loved him at one time, but it has been so bad lately that I can't even remember any of the good times.  
  
Ke: Once everything w/ the divorce gets over w/ it will get easier.  
  
De: What happens if he wins custody of Nathan?  
  
Ke: He won't.  
  
De: How can you be so sure?  
  
Ke: B/c you are going to talk to the judge and tell him what kind of guy Dan is.  
  
De: And when the same judge asks me if I really thought that he was "that" bad, why would I leave my son alone w/ him while I went off to work? What do I say? I can't even believe I did that!  
  
Ke: So why did you leave him alone w/ Dan?  
  
De: I had no idea it was that bad for Nathan. Me and Dan had been bad for a long time and I figured that the fighting was terrible for Nathan to be araound, but I also did not want to put him through his parents getting divorced, so I talked to Dan and we decided that this job would be the best thing for everyone involved. When I would come home, sometimes things for me and Dan would be better and other times it seemed to get worse. I always spent most of my time catching up w/ Nate and he never told me what his father was doing to him. I think he was protecting me and I think that he always knew that I left b/c of the fighting and if he could do his part to keep the fighting under control that I would come back. Of couse that is what I see now.   
  
Ke: So what made you come back then?  
  
De: One weekend I was looking at old scrap books and I realized how fast Nate was growing up and I was missing it. Then you told me about the bus and him wrecking Peyton's car and that's when I decided it wasn't about me and Dan, it was about our son and he needed me. I needed him too. (she was crying.)  
  
Ke: (taking her hand) That, my friend, is what you tell the judge. Plus, at 16, Nathan can choose who he will stay w/. He already picked you.  
  
De: For now. But that could change.  
  
Ke: Why?  
  
De: Dan is threatening to tell Nathan something that happened years ago and that may effect the way he feels about me.  
  
Ke: He loves you Deb, nothing can change that. But whatever it is, you need to tell him before Dan does.  
  
De: I plan on it as soon as we get home on Sunday.  
  
Ke: I'm sure that it will all work out fine.  
  
De: I hope you are right. There is something else Keith.  
  
Ke: What is it?  
  
De: I am 2 1/2 months pregnant.  
  
OK guys...hope you liked it...especially cyn and gloria...i know how much you guys like dan...and i still just dont get that...anyway...everyone please reply... i have the tendancy to get inspired the more replies i get...hint,hint...thanks for reading...wendy 


	89. A Restless Night

It had been a long night for everyone. After Dan's call it seemed like the peaceful household fell apart. You could definitely compare that man to a tornado. He comes out of nowhere, destroys everything in it's path and then is gone before anyone realizes what happened.   
  
Nathan tossed and turned most of the night. However, the arguement with his dad on the phone was not the reason. He was use to that, it was a normal conversation for them. He realized how peaceful things had been since Dan had been gone. Even w/ the trouble that him and Lucas got in, it still had been a relatively calm couple of days. He wished his mom would have let him play in the game that night, just to let him see what it was like to play a game w/o the critical eyes of his dad on him. He really did love basketball, it was the constant pressure of Dan that he could do w/o. He wished that one time his dad would just walk up to him and say, "nice game" w/o adding "but here is what I think that you could improve on". Nathan could not believe after all this time, he still expected his dad to change. In a couple of days Dan would return and Nathan would have to go back to his regular life. That life now included dealing w/ the never-ending dispute between his parents. Nathan realized that the divorce had been coming for a long time and in the end it was the best thing for everyone involved, but he felt like he was stuck in the middle. On the one hand he loved his mom. She was so easy to talk to and always asked how basketball was going, but knew that there was more to him then just his jump shot. Deb let him have fun, but let him know when he was in trouble. On the other hand, he knew that his dad loved him and had always been there for him and he felt like he was betraying him by choosing to live with his mom over him. She was the one that left him at home while she was always working. He looked at the clock, 4:10 AM. He needed to get some sleep.  
  
Lucas was laying on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV for about the 50th time. There were very few stations that were still broadcasting anything at such a late time and the ones that were, had infomercials. He had been sleeping for a little while until he heard Kory getting up to help out a crying Blake. The 2 year old was having a restless night, like many others in the house. Luke felt guilty knowing he was probably not sleeping b/c of the accident that he was responsible for. Luke did not have the energy to get up and help out however, so he continued watching the pointless show in front of him. Over and over in his mind he kept hearing Dan's voice on the phone, "let me talk to my son". He still did not get it. What was wrong w/ him that made Dan hate him so much? He could count on his 2 hands the number of times they had been face to face. How sad was that thought. He could not help feeling angry at Nathan. Lucas got better grades then his younger brother, played ball just as well and didn't act like an a $$ nearly as much as him, but yet Nathan had the one thing Lucas had wanted his whole life. The attention of their father. He was the chosen one, but worse yet, he did not want the attention. In fact, all he ever did was complain about it. Trying to remember what his mom had told him about focusing the anger at the right person, he grabbed the phone off the table, looking for a distraction. He dialed and got her voicemail. He left a message.  
  
L: Hey Brooke...umm...it's Luke...I called to say that I'm sorry about what I said to you at school on Thursday. Normally I would try to apologize to you face to face, but you were not in school again today. I hope that everything is OK. I have to do some family bonding this weekend, but I will be back Sunday night. Maybe we can talk then. Call me at home b/c my mom still hasn't given me my cell back. Well, I'll talk to you soon. Bye Brooke. (He hung up and then dialed again.)  
  
Peyton: Hello?  
  
L: Hey, did I wake you?  
  
P: (sarcasstic) No, I'm usually wide awake (looking at the clock) 3:45 in the morning.  
  
L: Sorry Peyton, I'll let you go back to sleep.  
  
P: Luke? You OK?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
P: So you are calling me this late just to say hi?  
  
L: (Giving a little laugh) I couldn't sleep.  
  
P: Obviously. Why?  
  
L: I just tried to call Brooke. Have you talked to her yet?  
  
P: No. She wasn't at the game. But that did not surprise me b/c since she missed the school day, she was not eligible to cheer anyway. I tried calling her, but she still hasn't called back. It's a little wierd even for her. I am going to make a few calls, LATER, to see if anyone else has seen her. Anything else bothering you?  
  
L: Besides my mom sending me to boarding school?  
  
P: WHAT!?  
  
L: Yeah. She was really p i$$ed about what happened to Blake.   
  
P: God Luke, I am sorry.  
  
L: It's not your fault. I got myself into this mess  
  
P: I'm sad. I am going to miss you.  
  
L: I'm still trying to get her to change her mind, but she's pretty set on it.  
  
P: That $ ucks! (yawning)  
  
L: I'll let you go OK? It's late.  
  
Ka: YES IT IS! (Lucas jumped, almost dropping the phone. Karen was standing next to the couch w/ her arms crossed over her chest not looking the least bit happy.)  
  
P: Was that your mom?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
P: I'll call you if I find anything out about Brooke.  
  
L: OK. Bye. (Hanging up. Karen just starred at him, waiting for him to speak first.) You know, you could give someone a heart attack sneaking up on them like that.  
  
Ka: I was not sneaking up on you. Damn it Lucas, you are grounded and that included no phone.   
  
L: But you have let me use the phone.  
  
Ka: Very little and that was only w/ permission.  
  
L: I figured you might have been a little upset if I woke you to ask to use the phone.  
  
Ka: (Frustrated) You are right! You can really be impossible sometimes, you know it? It is 4:00 in the morning, who were you talking to?  
  
L: Peyton. I wanted to see if she had heard from Brooke.  
  
Ka: You felt you needed to do that in the middle of the night?  
  
L: Couldn't sleep.  
  
Ka: OK Luke, but I'm sure that Peyton and her dad weren't having that problem until you called and woke them up. Being a parent I know how your heart stops when you hear the phone ring this late. Your mind automatically goes to the worse case scenerio. Let's keep the phone calls to before 10:30 at night, OK?  
  
L: OK. You checking up on me again? Where do you think that I am going to go?  
  
Ka: No where. I was not checking up on you. I have to go to the cafe to start the cinnamon rolls before we go. Have you slept at all tonight?   
  
L: Yeah, a little.  
  
Ka: Wanna talk about it? (Luke shook his head no. She held out her hand to him.) Come on. (He took her hand and she led him to her room and pulled back the covers on her bed.) Lay down and try to get some sleep while I'm gone. (He did as he was told.)  
  
L: Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't think that you need to tuck me in.  
  
Ka: Humor me. I miss those simpler times. (Pulling the covers over her son.)  
  
L: (Smiling) You mean when I was not such a pain in your...(stopping as he saw her cringe knowing that he was going to cuss.)...neck.  
  
Ka: (Giving him a kiss on the forehead and smiling.) Something like that. I love you. Now sleep.  
  
L: OK. (Karen headed for the door.) Mom?  
  
Ka: Yeah?  
  
L: You wouldn't be trying to teach me a lesson by making me think that you were sending me away and then at the last minute you tell me it's my last chance and you let me stay?  
  
Ka: No Luke. I wouldn't do that. Sleep.  
  
(Karen left and Luke decided he only had one thing he could do if he was going to be able to stay. He went over the details of the plan in his head as he fell asleep.) 


	90. A Family Road Trip

The two hour drive to Aunt Sally's was pretty quiet. Kory was still obviously upset w/ his sister and on top of that, he was tired b/c he was up most of the night w/ Blake and his sore arm. Each time Karen tried to start a conversation w/ him, Kory would contribute a few words and then turn the radio back up. Nathan and Luke had brought pillows and were sitting propped up against the windows asleep w/in 5 minutes of the time they got in the vehicle. They were used to cramped quarters b/c of their long bus trips to away games and had no problem making up for the sleep they missed the night before. Luke woke up a few times coughing. Karen made a mental note to stop and get some medicine. It was going to be hard enough leaving him at a strange school, in a strange town, but there was no way that she was going to be able to do it if her baby was sick. Kory had carried Blake straight from his bed to his car seat and he barely moved. The tylenol had kicked in and he was out.  
  
They pulled into the driveway of the huge, beautiful, brick house to a waiting woman sitting on the bench by the front door.  
  
Ka: OK guys, we are here. Wake up. (everyone started to stir a little, but before Luke had a chance to open his eyes, Sally opened his door and he practically fell out)  
  
S: (Grabbing his arm and steadying him.) I'm sorry honey.  
  
L: (Opening his eyes a little and squinting at the smiling lady next to him.) It's OK.  
  
S: Then get your butt out here and give your favorite old lady a hug.  
  
L: (Even though he was still 1/2 a sleep, he has to laugh. Sally was 76, but she did not look a day over 50 and sometimes didn't act a day over 21. Lucas truely did love her and he looked forward to their trips to her house. She was the closest thing to a grandmother that he knew. She was actually his great-grandmother's sister. Luke's grandparents and great-grandparents died when he was little and he never got the chance to know them. Sally married right out of high school and was devastated to find out that she was unable to have children. So, she helped her husband start up a construction business and it is now one of the largest in the United States. She sold it for millions after he died over 20 years ago. She never remarried and she had always treated Karen, Kory and Luke like they were her own kids. Luke hugged the petite woman.) Hi Aunt Sally.  
  
S: (She pulled back and took in the sight of the teenager.) How cute are you? How many girlfriends do you have by now? (Everyone had gotten out of the car at this point.)  
  
Kory: Too many! (everyone laughed, but only Luke and Kory knew the inside joke.)  
  
S: Good. You are too young to settle for just one girl. Play the field.  
  
Ka: SALLY!  
  
S: Oh shush. (Giving Karen a hug.) You are too tough on the kid.  
  
Ka: And you spoil him.  
  
S: It's good for him. (Turning to Kory and smacking him once on the back of the head and once on the arm.)  
  
Ko: HEY! What was that for? (everyone was laughing)  
  
S: One was for that fact that I have not seen you in almost a year! And the other was for hiding this adorable son of yours for this long. (By this time she was holding Blake in her arms.)  
  
Ko: Sorry about that. I guess I deserved to get hit. (Smiling and giving her a kiss.)  
  
S: (Turning to Nathan) So, you must be Dan Scott's youngest.  
  
N: (quietly) Yes.  
  
S: Wow. You look just like him.  
  
N: But, I don't act like him. (assuming that she did not think fondly of his father.)  
  
L: (Lucas started coughing uncontrollably. Making it very obvious that he was doing it on purpose to disagree w/ what Nathan just said. Everyone turned to look at him.) Sorry. Excuse me. I have this tickle in my throat.  
  
Ka: (Elbowing him in the stomach) Lucas!  
  
L: (Smiling) What? (asking innocently)  
  
Ka: You know exactly what I am talking about.   
  
L: I'm sick.  
  
Ka: I guess then you are too sick to play in the basketball tournament this afternoon.  
  
L: Suddenly I feel much better.  
  
S: (Looking at the obviously uncomfortable Nathan.) You are more then welcome here son. No one can choose their fathers, right Lucas? (Saying the last sentence firmly and looking at the blonde teen.)   
  
L: (Seeing his Aunt's stern look.) No ma'am. Sorry. (Sally was great and loved to have fun, but she was a strong woman and you did not want to get on her bad side.)  
  
S: OK boys, you get the luggage out of the car and meet us in the house. Breakfast is on the table.   
  
Ka: You did not need to go to any trouble.  
  
S: Nonsense.  
  
(They all walked into the house and there were a few boxes, but nothing like they had expected.)  
  
Ko: Aren't you packed yet?  
  
Sa: Yes. Everything.  
  
Ka: (Looking around) Then where is everything?  
  
S: I got rid of a lot of things. I am downsizing quite a bit.  
  
Ka: But there has to be more then this!  
  
S: There is, but it is already moved.  
  
L: What? I thought that is why we came. To help you move.  
  
Sa: (Smiling) Actually, that was just an excuse to get you here. I missed you guys at Christmas this year. I hired a moving company last week.  
  
Ka: Sally!   
  
S: What? You guys did not need to do all that lifting. You always spend a few days over Christmas w/ me and this year you stood me up.   
  
Ka: That is because I was suppose to be in Italy. I wish you would not have felt like you needed to lie to get us here. We would have come to visit.  
  
S: I am not getting any younger Karen. Who knows when I am just going to kick the bucket. (everyone chuckled and Karen just shook her head.) Besides, I didn't lie. I do need your help w/ the things that I did not trust the movers to take themselves. OK, let's eat and then we can open presents.   
  
Ka: What did I tell you about that? We do not need...  
  
S: (ignoring her niece and interrupting)...everyone in the kitchen.  
  
Ko: (looking at his sister.) Why do you waste your breath? She does this everytime that we come.   
  
Ka: (Shaking her head and shrugging in defeat.) I know, I give up. Let's go eat.  
  
After Breakfast everyone was sitting around on the last few pieces of furniture in the living room and Sally had passed out the gifts that she had gotten for them.   
  
S: (Handing Nathan a gift.) Karen told me you were coming and I do not believe in letting anyone out.  
  
N: (Smiling) Thanks, but really you shouldn't...(stopping b/c Sally waved off what he was saying and walked away.)  
  
(Luke had been given the identical package that Nathan had and they were told to open them together. They each got a hooded sweatshirt. Holding them up, they saw they both had "Scott" written across the back, their jersey numbers were underneath and on the front it had "Tree Hill Basketball"  
  
N: Wow. These are awesome!  
  
L: Yeah, cool.  
  
S: I'm glad you like them. There is a box in the kitchen w/ one of those for each of your team mates.   
  
L: Really? Thanks. They will really appreciate it.  
  
S: It's the least that I can do for the future state champs. Plus, now everyone will know that you are brothers.  
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Because there still might be two people in Tree Hill that don't know it? (Karen elbowed him again.) Oww! I really need to quit sitting so close to you. (Rubbing his ribs.)   
  
Ka: No, you really need to stop w/ the sarcasstic comments all the time.  
  
L: Now what would be the fun in that?  
  
S: Why do I get the impression that you aren't the closest of brothers yet?  
  
(Nathan and Lucas laughed and Luke started to say something but his mom, knowing that whatever he was about to say probably was not nice, interrupted.)  
  
Ka: (Lookinjg at her son) I think I will try liquid soap in your mouth this time. Maybe I will have better luck at stopping that mouth of yours. (Luke shut his mouth w/ a slight smile and everyone laughed.)  
  
S: OK Luke, open that envelope.  
  
L: God I love presents! (He opens the envelope and his eyes got really big at what he found. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his Aunt.) This is great! Thanks!  
  
Ka: What is it?  
  
L: She got me into the NBA Basketball camp this summer.  
  
Ko: Sally that camp costs...  
  
S: (Interrupting) That is rude Kory. You never tell someone the cost of a gift.  
  
Ka: He did not have to. Luke has begged me to go to it year after year. It is WAY too much!  
  
S: Nonsense.  
  
Ko: Where are they holding it this year?  
  
L: Disney World in California!  
  
N: Cool!  
  
KA: There is absolutely NO WAY I am letting you go to California by yourself.  
  
S: You can be such a spoil sport. (Handing her a box w/ her and Kory's name on it.) Open it and don't argue.  
  
Ka: (very sacasstic) Yes ma'am.  
  
S: Now I see where your son gets his smart mouth.  
  
Ka: (Smiling she open the package and immediately looked angry.) No Sally. You are not paying our way to California.   
  
S: Yes I am Karen. Now Luke does not have to go alone.  
  
Ka: (Looking at the contents of the box.) We can not except this.  
  
S: Karen you have never had a family vacation and this is the perfect reason. Plus, I am going to go too.  
  
Ko: (Grabbing the box. There were passes to the theme parks, hotel certificates and dining cards.) This is really going to be great. Thanks.  
  
S: And I made sure that it is after the baseball season is over.  
  
L: Thanks Sally. (giving her another hug.)  
  
Ka: I never said you could go.  
  
S: But I did.  
  
Ka: Sally you don't understand what he has been like the last few months. This is like rewarding his terrible behavior.  
  
S: Do you really want to bring up bad behavior? Luke, when your mom was 15...  
  
Ka: (Interrupting) FINE! You win Sally.  
  
L: No, I want to hear.  
  
Ka: Go get started on moving those boxes by the front door.  
  
L: No. I need some info that I can use against you the next time I get in trouble.  
  
Ka: You get to go to California, be happy w/ that. And there is not going to be anymore trouble, remember? (Pushing him towards the boxes.) GO!  
  
S: (smiling) I'll tell you later Lucas.  
  
L: (laughing) OK!  
  
Ka: (Sighing) Sally, you are unbelievable.  
  
S: (Laughing) I know.  
  
Next up....  
  
the basketball tournament....lucas meets a new girl.... find out why sally and karen are so close...and then back to tree hill for yet another surprise from fun aunt sally!!!! 


	91. The Tournament

They all left for the tournament after they got Sally moved to her condo. It did not take nearly as long as they thought it would and Luke was glad b/c he had not lifted a ball since Karen had made him quit the team almost a week before. He wanted to stetch and shoot before they had to play. But when they got to the park, they saw the amount of people and realized the chances of getting a free hoop was slim.  
  
L: My God Kory! How many teams are entered in this?  
  
Ko: 40 in the high school division.  
  
N: How do they get so many to join? When Tree Hill does it they are lucky to get 10.  
  
Sally: The prize brings people from all over.  
  
Ka: Why, what is it?  
  
S: $2000 for first place.  
  
Ka: To play basketball?  
  
(They got out of the vehicle and Sally pulled out 2 sets of pom poms from a duffle bag.)  
  
L: What are you going to do w/ those?  
  
S: What do you think that I am going to do w/ them?  
  
L: I am hoping that you are going to put them back in that bag.  
  
S: Silly boy. This is basketball, you have to have cheerleaders.  
  
L: Well then, I hope that you pull 2 hot teenagers out of that bag.   
  
S: No teenagers, but you still get 2 hot women. (She puts her arm around Karen's shoulder.)  
  
L: (Pretending to look around.) Where?  
  
S: I should smack you.  
  
L: (Laughing and then leaning in to whisper to Karen.) Please don't embarass me.  
  
Ko: Let's get you guys signed in and then see if we can get you a few warm up shots. (they leave)  
  
Nathan and Luke had to play 4 games to get to the championship round w/ only a 1/2 hour between to rest and rehydrate. Their first round was there toughest b/c Luke was tight from not having played in days and of course old habits die hard and they had spend the first 1/2 fighting over who would take the ball out or who would guard which of their opponents. Luckily they never came to blows, but at the end of the first 1/2 they were down by 15. However, once Kory got through chewing them out, or threatening them, whichever way you wanted to look at it, they were finally starting to play a balanced game of defense. By the end of the 4th quarter, they had won the game by 4. Sally and Karen had gotten really excited and they had been making good use of the pom-poms. Luke walked up to Karen after the game looking very irritated.  
  
L: What happened to not embarrassing me mom?  
  
Ka: (Pointing to his tatoo) I saw that and it inspired me to have "fun". So I did.  
  
L: Didn't I already get punished for that?  
  
Ka: (smiling) Just pretend you don't know me.  
  
L: That's a little hard when everytime I make a basket you yell, "That's my kid".  
  
Ka: I'm proud of you.  
  
L: Can you express your pride a little quieter?  
  
Ka: Fine. (Looking at Sally) I guess I have to tone down the cheering.  
  
S: That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to make up for your lack of enthusiasm.  
  
L: I give up. (walking away w/ Nathan.)  
  
N: (To Lucas) Have they been drinking? (They both laughed and headed off as they heard their names being called to take the court for the next game.)  
  
Lucas was laying on his back on the top of the picnic table. It had been a long day and the lack of sleep and his cold were starting to catch up w/ him. Him and Nathan had easily won their next 3 games and they were awaiting the start of the championship game. He had taken off his jersey and was using it as a pillow and had his eyes closed. The sun had been shining on his face and then suddenly he no longer felt the heat. He opened his eyes to find out who had provided his shade. A tall, slender, dark-haired girl stood in front of him.   
  
Girl: Shouldn't you be working on your 3 point shot?  
  
L: I'm in the final game, it must not be all THAT bad. (Getting a little defensive about the fact that this perfect stranger was insulting his game.)  
  
G: Take some advice. If the last game comes down to you being behind by 3, and you have the ball w/ just enough time for one shot, pass it to your brother.  
  
L: (Starting to get angry wondering where this girl thought she got off! First, she interrupted his resting time, then she puts down his game and then refers to Nathan as his brother. Granted she wasn't the first one to do it and Nathan was "technically" his brother, but it didn't set well coming from this girl.) Thanks for the advice on my basketball skills, but I think that my shot is fine.  
  
G: (giving a laugh) Don't get so worked up. I am just pointing out the facts. You were one of six from the 3 point line. You are just lucky that you guys had an easy team.  
  
L: Well thanks for the stats, but if you don't mind, I am trying to sleep.  
  
G: Actually, I do mind. There are not many picnic tables here and you are taking one up all by yourself. It is a little rude of you, so I came over to sit down. (As she was saying this, she had already made herself comfortable on the bench and was sitting facing Luke who had not responded to her. Nothing was said for a few minutes and finally Luke couldn't take it for another second. He had his eyes closed but he just had the feeling that she was starring at him. He opened his eyes to find her face only a few inches from his. She was tan and beautiful, but that did not change the fact that she was irritating the crap out of him. He sat up, put his jersey back on and then stood.)  
  
L: OK, you win, the table is all yours.  
  
G: I don't want you to leave. I just wanted a place to sit down.  
  
L: (still irritated) You got it, enjoy.  
  
G: You sound mad. Was it something that I said? If it makes you feel any better, I thought the rest of your game was pretty good.  
  
L: Are you stalking me?  
  
G: No. I just wanted to see what everyone was making a big fuss about.  
  
L: What do you mean?  
  
G: All day I've been hearing about 2 brothers that were dominating the tournament.  
  
L: So, everyone else is saying how good we are, but you thought it was your duty to point out my weak spot.  
  
G: Man, you are touchy. If I would have known that you were going to be such a baby about it, I never would have said anything.  
  
L: Now I am a baby? Do you make friends easily?  
  
G: (Laughing) OK, obviously I made a terrible first impression, can we start over? (Extending her hand.) Hi, I'm Nicki. (For all those wondering...yes, it is Jake's Nicki)  
  
L: (Tentative at first, but seeing her genuine smile he shook her hand.) I'm Lucas.  
  
Nicki: I know. Scott right?  
  
L: You are scarring me w/ this whole stalker thing. You know my game and my first and last name. What else did you find out about me while you were checking me out?  
  
Nicki: You think that I was checking you out huh? Pretty conceited are we?  
  
L: (Smiling and playing along) So you are saying that you did not like what you saw?  
  
N: You mean besides your 3 point shot?  
  
L: OK, that's it, I am out of here. My ego can not take much more. (This time laughing as he turned away.)  
  
N: (she noticed the "Ravens" written on the back of his jersey.) Hey superstar? (Getting his attention, Luke stopped and turned around.) You're from Tree Hill?  
  
L: Yeah. You been there?  
  
N: I have some family there. I was planning on making a trip soon. Maybe when I come I can look you up and you can show me around a little.  
  
L: You sure that you wouldn't be too embarrassed to be seen w/ a guy that is so bad at basketball?  
  
N: I really will have to remember not to insult you anymore, because you do not know how to let it go. I feel bad about my comment, let me make it up to you.  
  
L: How do you want to do that?  
  
N: I will take you out after the game.  
  
(Kory walks up behind Luke.)  
  
Ko: Hey, Nathan's holding a court so you can go shot some 3 pointers. You are struggling.  
  
L: (hearing Nicki laugh and looking at his uncle.) Thanks.  
  
Ko: What?  
  
L: Forget it. (Looking at Nicki) So you gonna stay for the game?  
  
N: Yeah.  
  
L: OK, I will find you afterwards.  
  
N: Good luck superstar.  
  
L: Bye.  
  
Ko: (Luke is walking away w/ his uncle and Kory sees the big smile that is plastered across his face. He tries to immitate a girl's voice.) Good luck superstar.  
  
L: Shut up.  
  
Ko: Don't you think that you have enough women problems w/o adding another one to the mix?  
  
L: We were just talking.  
  
Ko: I saw the girl Luke. The last thing that is on her mind is talking.  
  
L: And that is a bad thing?  
  
Ko: When you have a game to concentrate on? Yes.  
  
L: She is hot though.  
  
Ko: Yes and she looks like trouble and that is definitely something that you do not need anymore of. Let's go.  
  
The game was well into the fourth quarter and it was tied, much like it had been for most of the game. There was a huge crowd watching. Most of the other teams and their fans had stuck around to find out who would be the lucky 2 guys to win the money. Luke and Nate were not the total crowd favorites b/c the team that they were playing was a local team, and they had a lot of support. But, the 2 Scott bothers had their share of followers too. The teams that they had beat wanted them to take the championship b/c it would make them look better and there were a lot of people that were just amazed by the skill and ease that they played the game. There were many comments that Sally and Karen had overheard throughout the day. One older guy described what he saw as a "well coreographed dance". Another guy tried justifying their ability by saying, "him and his team mate would have been as good as the Scott Brother team too if they would have been playing together their whole lives". Karen realized that he was obviosly not from around Tree Hill and he just assumed that since they were brothers that they grew up together. But, the comment that bothered Karen the most came from a guy who said, "Those are Dan Scott's boys, they got their basketball skill from thier Dad". The word "dad" made her skin crawl. But as much as she wanted to deny it, Lucas did inherit a few things from his father. Besides basketball, he unfortunately got his temper, his love for reading anything that he could get his hands on and his eyes. The thing that attracted Karen to Dan from the beginning were his eyes, and most likely that is what caught the attention of the girl sitting in the front row now cheering on her only son. She had seen Lucas flirting w/ her before the game, looking way too confident around the opposite sex. It made her nervous to think about the fact that she was too young to be a grandma.  
  
S: (Almost reading her mind) You raised a good kid, quit worrying.  
  
Ka: Easy for you to say.  
  
(Just then Nathan passed the ball to Lucas and he was wide open at the 3 point line. Without hesitation, he launched the ball sending it soaring through the air and in the hoop. The buzzer sounded and Luke and Nathan took the game by one point. Nathan ran towards Lucas and practically knocked him over when he threw his arms around his brother in celebration. Once the crowd gave their congrats to the winners and sympathies to Nate and Luke's tough luck opponents, the tournament director presented the trophies and the cash to the teens. Nathan was giving his intervoew to the local paper once Luke was finished w/ his and Luke went to talk to Nicki who had been waiting patiently in the distance.)  
  
N: Congratulations Luke.  
  
L: Thanks. How about that shot at the buzzer?  
  
Ni: Not bad. You could have used a little more follow-through from your wrist...(watching Luke's eyes get bigger at her comment, she laughed.) I am just kidding.  
  
L: You are really not that funny you know it?  
  
N: Sorry. I forgot that we just met. Once you get to know me better, you will learn not to believe anything that comes out of my mouth. You want to take me out and spend some of that prize money?   
  
L: Sure, let me go talk to my family and I'll be right back. (Luke went over and got hugs from Sally and his mom.)  
  
S: Great game Luke.  
  
L: Thanks. (Looking at Karen.) Can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Ka: Sure. (She followed her son to a private area away from what was left of the crowd.)  
  
L: Hey, umm... I met this girl and she wants to show me around town (Seeing his mom already shaking her head no.) Mom, I'll be back at Sally's by 11 and I will not drink.  
  
Ka: NO! You had to know that was going to be my answer right?  
  
L: (Whining) Why can't I?  
  
Ka: How can you even ask that? I'll just skip over the obvious explaination of "you're grounded" and I'll go straight to the fact that we came here to visit your aunt, not to get you a date. We have not seen Sally in 5 months.  
  
L: We will be here all day tomorrow.  
  
Ka: Absolutely not Lucas.  
  
L: Come on mom. Sally won't care.  
  
Ka: But I do. I know nothing about this girl. Plus she looks like she is closer to Kory's age then yours.  
  
L: Age is just a number mom.  
  
Ka: Oh really? Well so is 3.  
  
L; What is 3?  
  
Ka: The NUMBER of minutes you have to say good bye to your new friend and get to the car so that we can leave. (Luke started to open his mouth but stopped when his mom continued.) You got your answer Lucas. Discussion over. (Karen turned and started to walk away and then turned around.) And Lucas? If you think you were embarassed by me w/ pom-poms, that will be nothing compared to what it will be like if I have to come back here and drag you to the car. Are we clear? (Luke did not answer. He rolled his eyes and headed back to Nicki.)  
  
Nicki: (talking to the approaching Luke.) Was that your mom?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
N: Didn't want to introduce me?   
  
L: I don't even know your last name.  
  
N: Well, we can get to know each other much better tonight. (Closing the distance between them and rubbing her hand softly over his chest.) Maybe I will even tell you my last name.  
  
L: (Not wanting to, but knowing that he had to, he stopped her hand.) Nicki, can I get a rain check on the offer? I'm really tired.  
  
N: (smiling) Did your mommy tell you no?  
  
L: That too.  
  
N: You have no idea what you will be missing. (Kissing him gently on the lips.)  
  
L: (Pulling back) You are making this really hard...  
  
N: So come w/ me.  
  
L: My mom would kill me. I really need to get going.  
  
N: OK superstar, but if you change your mind...(pulling out a pen from her purse and writing on the palm of his hand.)...Call me.  
  
L: (Smiling) OK.  
  
N: I'll look you up when I am in Tree Hill. Maybe it will be sooner then I had originally planned. (Giving him a sexy smile)  
  
L: OK, bye.  
  
N: See you around.  
  
(Lucas was mad that he was not allowed to go out and he tried to make his mom aware of that fact by slamming the door. It's that old story, "teen wants to do something, parent says no, teen has to throw a tantrum". Karen had actually gotten very use to this bahavior and was an expert at ignoring it for the most part.)  
  
S: (feeling the tension in the car.) Those were quit the games guys.  
  
Ka: (Talking to Kory) Yeah, but I would still like to know how you thought that was a punishment for what they did to Blake. You make them play a sport they love and they win $2000. Try not to be so hard on them little brother.  
  
Ko: First, at the time that I came up w/ this, they were not getting along and I not only thought that it would really get under their skin if I made them do this, I figured that maybe they would learn to tolerate each other. Then, when I found out that they had called their little "truce", I figured that if they played today, they would realize how good they really could be. And, I think that once they got past all their usual crap in the first game, I proved my point, especially when Nathan trusted Lucas enough to put the game in his hands in the end.   
  
Ka: I see the lesson that you were trying to teach them, but I still think that they got off too easy.  
  
N: All I know is that I came out a $1000 ahead. (smiling)  
  
Ko: Actually, Blake came out $2000 ahead. (everyone looked at each other confused and Kory smiled.) You guys are donating your winnings to Blake's college fund. Thanks.  
  
L: You are kidding me?  
  
Ko: Nope. Call it a settlement for his pain and suffering.  
  
N: I should have known.  
  
Ko: I'll let you keep your trophies.  
  
Ka: Kory, I am so proud of you! That was very creative.  
  
Ko: Hand it over boys. (holding out his hand, Luke and Nathan gave their envelopes to Kory, knowing that it was pointless to argue given how happy Karen was about the punishment.)  
  
N: How did you know that we would win?  
  
Ko: Had no idea actually, but I figured for that kind of money, you would work your butts off. I was right.  
  
Sally: (Laughing) I wish you guys lived closer to me, just for the entertainment value!  
  
OK everyone...due to the overwhelming plea not to hook lucas up w/ any other girl..i had karen take care of her sons out of control hormones and still got to have nicki enter the stroy for use in future dram...hope you liked it...let me know what you think...wendy 


	92. Luke Talks to Sally

Lucas was sitting outside looking at the smeared phone number written on his hand by Nicki. He had thought about calling her, but then remembered Brooke, he really wanted to get things figured out w/ her. He was sitting on the old porch swing, a spot that he had sat in 100's of times on his many trips to his aunt's house, thinking about his life as of late. He heard the screen door open and smiled when he saw Sally walk out the door.  
  
L: I can't believe that you are selling this place.   
  
S: It is time sweetie. It is way too big for an old lady like me.   
  
L: I wish you would quit referring to yourself that way. You have more energy then I do. (He took the cup of coffee from his aunt and she sat down next to him.) You know we get in trouble for this everytime I come here.   
  
S: It is only one cup of coffee, it is not going to kill you. Don't worry, I can handle your mother.  
  
L: Then you should move to Tree Hill.  
  
S: Why? So you can drink coffee all the time, or so I could teach you how to handle your mom?   
  
L: (Smiling) Both.  
  
S: So, why you giving your mom the silent treatment?  
  
L: (Shrugging) Because she is on my butt about everything. She won't cut me any slack.  
  
S: Is there any reason for that do you think?  
  
L: I guess, but would it have really been that big of deal to let me go out for a few hours tonight?  
  
S: She must have thought so or she would not have told you "no". Karen usually does not do things just to torture you.  
  
L: No, but I have really been trying to stay out of trouble and I have been getting along w/ Nathan too.  
  
S: You mean a WHOLE 2 nights? That is all the time that has passed since you put your cousin in the hospital right? Or maybe you were referring to not getting drunk. It has been a WHOLE week since you had to be picked up from the police right? (sarcasstic) I can see why you feel that you have earned your freedom back.  
  
L: (avoiding eye contact) So mom already told you everything that I did?  
  
S: Pretty much Luke. And now you sit here and try to tell me you don't understand why she would not let you leave tonight? Please! Give me a break and give your mom a break! You messed up, now quit pouting and sulking and deal w/ it.  
  
L: (giving a little smile) You always tell me how it is don't you?  
  
S: No point in sugar coating it. And, while we are on the subject young man, I am going to tell you like it is about what you said to your mother last week. Did you actually tell her "If she would have kept her pants on in high school, no one would be in this mess"? (Lucas slid down in his seat, ashamed at the reference to one of his many angry moments of the past few months. He looked away and did not say anything.) Lucas Scott, I asked you a question and I expect an answer out of you. Did you say that to your mother?  
  
L: (Quietly) Yes, ma'am.  
  
S: When she told me that, it took everything I had not to take grab that ping pong paddle and drive to your house and teach you a little respect.  
  
L: (Lucas sat up and w/ wide eyes spoke.) You never told my mom about the paddle did you? You promised you would never tell her about that?  
  
S: (Even though Sally was trying to stay serious and get her point across to her nephew that you never talk to you mom that way, she had to smile at his reaction.) So you DO remember?  
  
L: How could I forget it. (Smiling a little at the memory from his past.) You were so mad at me.  
  
S: I wonder why Luke? I smelled smoke coming from the basement, and then the fire alarm goes off and when I get down the stairs I find you and 3 of your friends trying to put out the fire in the middle of the room.  
  
L: And then you called the fire department and got us all out of the house. Those fire fighters were great. They let us mess w/ the hose and turn on the lights and the sirens when they were done putting out the fire. I always wanted to see a fire engine up close.  
  
S: So you start my house on fire?  
  
L: That was not my fault Sally, it was Mike's. He was the one that was lighting the paper on fire.  
  
S: And what were you doing while he was doing that?  
  
L: (faking a cough and trying to say it quietly) Smoking.  
  
S: Yeah, but it was all Mike's fault right?  
  
L: I will never forget that moment. I am standing there waving to the firefighters as they leave, the happiest 9 year old boy in the world and then that happy world came crashing down very quickly! When I heard my middle name I knew I was dead.  
  
S: It's the only time that I have ever called you that too.  
  
L: And hopefully it will be the last. When I turned around and saw you standing at the door w/ that ping pong paddle in you hand, I knew you were not challenging me to a game. I am still hurt that you did that.  
  
S: What? Your hurt because I gave you a very well deserved spanking?  
  
L: Yeah, you were suppose to be my fun Aunt Sally that I looked forward to visiting every year, instead, there I was laying over your knee as you paddled my butt. For 69, you definitely made it sting.   
  
S: I had a lot of practice on Kory. That kid was in trouble all the time when he was little and your mom never spanked him.  
  
L: Mom had only spanked ME once before that and she cried. You did not even act like you felt bad.  
  
S: I didn't, you had every one of those swats coming. Lucas, you could have been seriously hurt, not to mention you could have burned my house down.  
  
L: I could barely sit for dinner that night. (Smiling)  
  
S: (laughing) Oh, it was not that bad.   
  
L: When mom came to pick me up the next day, I was so scared that you were going to tell her. Man, if mom would have found out about that...  
  
S: Your poor little butt would have had a long, sore ride back to Tree Hill. She would have definitely spanked you again. But I kept my promise to you. I told you if you behaved the rest of the summer for your mom, I would never tell her.  
  
L: And you know, I don't think I left my house the whole summer for fear that I would mess up and you would spill the beans.   
  
S: (Laughing) Your mom asked me what my trick was, b/c that was the summer that you were starting to give her a few problems, so she left you w/ me an extra week and when you got back to her, you were her perfect little angle again. Little did she know...  
  
L: ...that you paddled the problems out of me. By the way, I have never even thought about smoking since then.  
  
S: Good, then I got my point across.  
  
L: Loud and clear.  
  
S: (Getting serious) But, if you don't start giving your mom a little break Lucas and stop getting in trouble, I'm taking the paddle out of retirement and we will see if a 76 year old can straighten your butt out. Got it?  
  
L: Yes, ma'am. So, now that we reminised about my past problems, you gonna tell me what mom did when she was 15?   
  
S: I don't know if I should...  
  
L: (Interrupting) Sally, you told me that you would tell me later. Well, it is later.  
  
S: I know, but I really only said that so that your mom would let you go to California. I think you should probably get all the dirt on her younger years from her.  
  
L: No, she won't tell me about it b/c she thinks that I will use it to my advantage the next time that I get in trouble.  
  
S: That is your plan isn't it?  
  
L: (Smiling) Well, partly, but I just would like to know about how she was when she was my age. She never talks about it and whenever I ask her, she changes the subject.  
  
S: OK Luke, I will tell you one thing, but after that, you will have to go to your mom about anything you want to know about her past. What do you want to know?  
  
L: What was the worst decision she ever made? Besides having sex w/ Dan and getting pregnant w/ me.  
  
S: LUCAS! Stop it! You are Karen's pride and joy.  
  
L: Fine, but tell me.  
  
S: OK. Your mom is going to kill me for telling you about this...  
  
L: (interrupting) Spill it!  
  
S: OK. Your mom had been dating Dan since she was a freshman in high school...  
  
L: (interrupting) Is this a Dan story? I don't want to hear it.  
  
S: (Taking his hand) Honey, I know that Dan has treated you and Karen terribly for years, but there was a time when he truly cared for your mother. They were there for each other through some pretty rough times. Maybe instead of thinking of yourself as their mistake, you could think of yourself as a result of 2 young kids that truly loved each other.  
  
L: I know that you are trying to help Sally, but that just makes it more difficult to understand why Dan has been the way he has.  
  
S: Like I said, they had some rough times. If it had been just Dan and your mom and no one else, things might have been differnet, but that was not the case. They had outside forces working against them. They were young and they could only take so much. But back to you mom's worst decision. First, you need a little history. Your mom and Kory use to come and stay w/ me every summer just like you. Anway, the summer that your mom was sixteen, she dropped off Kory and said that she got the dates messed up and she didn't take off work for that week, so she had to go back to Tree Hill and she would be back the following weekend. She had never given me any reason not to trust her, so I believed her. THAT was a mistake.  
  
L: Why? What happened?  
  
S: Well, a few days later, Dan's father called looking for him b/c he was suppose to be at a basketball camp and he never showed up. He called your mom's house and of course your grandmother assumed Karen was here and told him the number b/c he was sure that he was w/ Karen. Well, Dan and Karen were together, it turns out, just not here.  
  
L: Where were they?  
  
S: Getting married.  
  
Replies are appreciated...thanks wendy 


	93. Luke and Sally Part 2

Where we left off...Sally just told Lucas that Dan and his mom got married when they were 16.  
  
Sally: Getting married.  
  
L: What?! My parents were married?  
  
S: Hold on and listen to the story.  
  
L: Sorry.  
  
S: Your grandfather dispised Dan and made it really difficult for your mom to see him w/o her having to sneak around. Dan's father really liked Karen, but thought that she distracted him from his game. One day they got fed up w/ fighting their fathers that they decided that they would show them how serious they were about being together. They figured if they were married, there was no way that they could keep them apart anymore.  
  
L: So how did they do it if they were only 16?  
  
S: They got fake IDs made. You know how easy they are to get right Larry?  
  
L: Man, mom told you EVERYTHING that I did wrong didn't she?  
  
S: Actually Keith told me that one. Anyway, your parents got the identification that they needed and got married.   
  
L: I bet their parents freaked when they found out.  
  
S: Actually they never found out.  
  
L: How does your kid get married and you never find out?  
  
S: Because they had me. They showed up here and told me what they did. I got on the phone and first found out if any of it was legally binding since they lied about their ages. I had all the paperwork done and w/i the day, it was like it never happened.  
  
L: Mom and Dan let you do that?  
  
S: They didn't have a choice Luke, it was either letting me do it or go home and tell their parents what they did and let them end it. Either way no one was going to let them stay married and since they were not old enough, there was no way that they could fight it. After a lot of convincing they realized that I was right and if their parents ever found out the truth, they would only make it MORE difficult for them to be together. Your mom was so devasted. I told her if it was meant to be that one day they would end up married. They both swore that the day that they turned 18 they were going to go through w/ it.  
  
L: So why didn't they?  
  
S: Because by that time they were at the end of their senior year, there was no longer that urgency. Dan's father had laid off of him b/c he had finished the last year of basketball and he already signed to play basketball at college. Karen was just content knowing that she would be going to the same school in the fall, away from their parents.  
  
L: Then I came along and ruined everything.  
  
S: Don't do that Lucas. You did not make the decisions, they did.  
  
L: Why didn't they go to college together anyway? Alot of people have babies in college.  
  
S: Well, they did stay together for a while after Dan found out your mom was pregnant. It was the beginning of August and your grandfather kicked your mom out and she came to live w/ me. Dan came to stay here a lot that month before he went to school. But, in a college town there was not a lot of opportunity for Karen to get a full time job and since Dan was still going to play ball, someone had to make some money, so she stayed here to work. Plus, she did not want to be pregnant and alone all the time since Dan was going to be traveling a lot w/ the team. They did have good intentions of making it work.  
  
L: So what happened?  
  
S: Dan cheated on your mom.  
  
L: W/ Deb?  
  
S: Yep. And the only reason that she probably ever found out was that Deb got pregnant too. That left Dan in quite the predicament. Since he was still playing ball and Deb was also going to that school, he stayed w/ her. Your mom was so hurt and she has never forgiven Dan for that. So, you see sweetie, it was nothing that you ever did, your father made some terrible choices a long the way.   
  
L: But why couldn't he have been part of my life, even though he was not w/ my mom.  
  
S: That is the question that I have wanted the answer to for 16 years. Dan was a good guy once upon a time. There is only one person that could answer that question for you and I truly hope some day he does that for you. (The tears formed in Luke's eyes. Partly because of the similar mistakes Luke made w/ Brooke when he cheated w/ Haley. How could he be like that bastard? Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by his aunt who had moved closer to him and put her arm around him to comfort him.) Luke, you were shorted a parent, but never love. Your mom loved you more then 2 parents ever could.  
  
L: Yeah, until now. Now she is sick of me and getting rid of me too.  
  
S: You know better then that right?  
  
L: (Shrugging) I don't know.  
  
S: Lucas! Your mom would never get rid of you.  
  
L: They how would you look at it?  
  
S: I would look at it, like it is. A 16 year old boy getting in a lot of trouble and a single mom at her wits end that nothing that she has tried is working.  
  
L: But I am done getting in trouble.  
  
S: And have you said that to her before?  
  
L: Yeah, but I mean it this time Sally. Do you agree w/ her? Do you think that she should send me to a new school?  
  
S: I can't say.  
  
L: Why?  
  
S: Because the only way that your mom would agree to come and visit was if I promised not to talk to you about this.   
  
L: That's b/c she knew that you would be on my side.  
  
S: I think it was b/c she knew that you would come to me about it and try to enlist my help. She seems to have her mind made up sweetie and she doesn't want me to be in the middle.   
  
L: I don't want to go.  
  
S: I know Luke. And I'm sorry that you have to. But never doubt her love for you and she would never make a decision like this unless she really thought that this was in your best interest. But, I can't break my promise to your mom, so let's change the subject. How is your love life?  
  
L: How much time do you have? 


	94. Karen and Sally

Luke and Sally sat and talked another hour, when they heard the screen door open and out came Karen.  
  
Ka: I'm not interrupting am I? (Her hands were full of cold medicine.)  
  
S: No, come join us.  
  
Ka: (Handing Luke the little cup of measured green liquid.) Drink up.  
  
L: Mom, I'm fine.  
  
Ka: That's is why you had to call time out 4 different times today to get your coughing spell under control? Take the medicine.  
  
L: (Drinking the liquid and making a face.) That stuff is terrible.  
  
Ka: Can't be any worse then the tequila shots you were doing a week ago. (handing him a white tube.) Rub this on your chest, it will loosen the cough.  
  
L: I hate that stuff, (Putting the tube on the seat next to him.) I'll do it later.  
  
Ka: (Picking up the tube and handing it to him again.) Do it now so I can make sure that you do it. I know that you will conveniently "forget" otherwise.   
  
L: (Lifting his shirt, Luke rubbed the cream on his chest and wiped the excess on his shirt.) Happy? You really want me better don't you? Wouldn't want anything to get in the way of you sending me away right? (Luke said this a little more rude and sarcasstic then he had originally intended. Luke and Sally both saw the tears that were threatening to fall from Karen's eyes and she turned quickly trying to hide them. The reality of what she was going to be doing in a few days was starting to set in. Sally gave her nephew a stern look and he felt bad for making his mom cry.)  
  
Ka: (Karen's back was still towards her son.) I guess that you are done giving me the silent treatment then? Luke, can I talk to Sally alone please? You should try to get some sleep anyway. It's late.   
  
L: (Giving his aunt a kiss on the cheek) Good night.  
  
S: Sleep well. (As Lucas passed by his mom w/o another thought, Sally grabbed his hand and w/ her head gestured toward his mother.)  
  
L: (Understanding what she was impling, he stopped and turned his mom gently around to look at her. Seeing the tears, he hugged her.) Mom, don't cry, I can't stand that.  
  
K: (Karen let Luke hug her for a while and then she pulled away.) I'm fine, go to bed.  
  
L: You sure?  
  
K: Yeah.  
  
S: I'll take care of her.  
  
Ka: (Picking up his cup and handing it to her son.) Here, take this in w/ you and stay away from the coffee.  
  
L: (Pointing at Sally) She made me do it.  
  
Ka: Uh-huh, sure. Good night Lucas. (He leaves.) Would you quit corrupting my kid? (Karen sat down on the swing and rested her head on Sally's shoulder and cried. Sally put her arm around her niece and held her close.)  
  
S: Let it out sweetie. (Once Karen was finished, she sat up and took the kleenex that Sally had waiting for her.)  
  
Ka: Just like old times. I come to you and cry on your shoulder about how much of a mess my life is.  
  
S: Nonsense, your life is not a mess.  
  
K: Yeah, let's examine the evidence. I'm 34, never been married, technically. I live in the same run down house that I grew up in. I finally went to Paris, a life long dream, and was back in 2 weeks b/c I was home sick. I did such a bad job raising my little brother that he desserted his son the first 2 years of his life and I'm a failure as a mother.  
  
s: I wish I knew you were going to throw yourself a pity party, I would have baked a cake.  
  
Ka: Boy, did I come to the wrong person for sympathy.  
  
S: Karen, you know that everything that you just told me was a bunch of bull! Kory is an adult and he was an adult when he made that choice about Blake. You did not mess him up. If anything you saved him from a horrible childhood. You protected him from your father for the first 8 years of his life. Because of that, your brother never had to live in the hell that you and your mother did. Then, you took him in and gave him a great home after your parents were killed. This on top of trying to take care of your own child. You went to Paris, it does not matter how long you stayed, you went and had a great time while you were there! There is nothing wrong w/ missing your home. And the not being married part, you and Keith need to get off you butts and admit how you really feel about wach other and we could start planning that wedding. And that comment about being a failure as a mother, I won't even justify that w/ a response.  
  
Ka: (Sitting up) How would you explain it Sally? I can't handle him so I'm sending him away. I would say that is a pretty good indicator that I failed.  
  
S: So, if you feel that you are failing b/c you are sending him away, then why are you doing it? (Karen did not say anything.) Karen it was 16 years ago, when are you going to let it go?  
  
K: Let what go?  
  
S: What your father said to you the day that you told him that you were pregnant. He was an abusive, alcoholic, how can you take anything that he said to heart?  
  
K: Because everything that he told me has or is coming true.  
  
S: How can that man been right about anything?  
  
K: (Tears rooling down her cheeks.) Because he told me that if I had Lucas, that I would never leave that town, Dan would never stick by me and no one else would want me and the kid would be a mess and end up making the same mistakes I did. He was right about almost everything. I am going to make sure that he is not right about Lucas.  
  
S: So that is why you are sending him to a new school?   
  
K: I see that he is going down the same path I did. Lying and sneaking around, and getting involved w/ a girl that hasn't exactly helped to keep him out of trouble. Maybe if I get him out of Tree Hill and away from Dan...  
  
S: And don't forget away from you. That is really why you are doing this right? You are listening to that bastard of a father you had and you believe that Lucas would be better off if he was away from you.   
  
Ka: Sally, if I get him to meet new people in a new school and town, maybe he has a chance of doing better for himself then I did.   
  
S: I thought that all the damage that man had done when he was alive died w/ him, but here we are years later and you are still listening to his nonsense. He controlled you and your mother when he was walking this earth and now he is still controlling you from his grave. You have to let it go Karen.   
  
Ka: Well, the evidence speaks for itself. As much as I hated him, he was right.  
  
S: Karen Elizabth Roe! I can not believe you! You are really listening to a man that never held a job for more the 2 months the entire time that your parents were married? All he did was sit on that recliner of his and drink until he passed out for the night and then started all over again the next morning. The only form of exercise he got was when he knocked you or your mom around. (Karen was now sobbing at the memory of her horrible past.) I can not believe that I did nothing to help you.  
  
Ka: What do you mean?  
  
S: I should have stepped in.  
  
Ka: You didn't know about it Sally. We hid it very well. And you did help me. When he kicked me out, you took me in. You gave me the support and the unconditional love that I needed. You have no idea what that meant to me.   
  
S: Karen, the support and love are always here. Forever.  
  
Ka: I know. Thank you.  
  
S: You're welcome. But you know that counseling that you have been begging your son to get?  
  
Ka: Yeah?  
  
S: You need to see if you can go too.  
  
Ka: Sally, there is no way that he is going to open up if I am there. That's why I want him to go, he has stopped talking to me about stuff.  
  
S: Sweetie, I don't mean to go at the same time as him. I mean that you need to talk to someone as bad as he does.  
  
K: Sally, I'm fine. I'm just upset about everything going on w/ Lucas.   
  
S: Really? If that's the case, how is it that Kory and Lucas know nothing about your past?  
  
K: That's rediculous.  
  
S: Is it? Then why did Lucas come to me w/ questions about your past and why do you continue to let Kory believe that his father was this great man that use to take him out the the backyard and play ball w/ him?   
  
K: I don't know why it hurts Kory to believe those things.  
  
S: Because they are lies Karen. He did about one thing w/ your father, the rest of the time it was Dan that was o/s w/ him. You just made up so many stories when he was little, he didn't know what was the truth anymore.  
  
K: He needed to have good memories.   
  
S: You're right. He needs to remember about the time that you threw him a surprise birthday party and how you never missed a single one of his games and how you slept in his bed for months after your parents died b/c he was having nightmares. Those are the memories that he needs to have. Not lies you made up. Your father did not earn any respect form Kory, you did. And Lucas is not a child anymore. He deserves to know about your life. He can handle it. Quit trying to protect him so much. (Sally felt Karen's shoulders moving up and down and could hear the sobbing again. She pulled her niece tightly against her and held her. Lucas stood inside the screen door having heard almost the whole conversation. He could not believe how little he had actually known about his mom. He jumped a little at the sound of a very distant yell and looking at the phone in his hand. He remembered why he was at the door in the first place. He walked back into the kitchen to make sure that Karen and Sally could not hear.)  
  
L: Keith?  
  
Ke: Man kid, what is up? I have been waiting for you to get your mom on the phone forever.  
  
L: I know. I got distracted and forgot about you.  
  
Ke: Thanks.  
  
L: Sorry.  
  
Ke: So is you mom getting on the phone?   
  
L: Actually she is talking to Sally and I don't want to interrupt.  
  
Ke: No don't. I'll just call her tomorrow. Luke?  
  
L: Yeah?  
  
Ke: Is everything OK? You sound down.  
  
L: I'm fine. Just tired.  
  
Ke: Then go to bed. I'll talk to you later.  
  
L: OK. Bye.  
  
Ke: Bye.  
  
(Luke hung up the phone and headed to bed knowing he had too much on his mind to sleep.)  
  
Coming up...a few last memories and then a return to tree hill w/ a few surprises....dont forget to reply...come on...dont be lazy...sign in and rely....thanks wendy 


	95. Surprises

Everyone was outside standing around the cars getting ready to leave. Kory had put the last of Blake's new toys into the back of the SUV and shut the door.  
  
Ko: Sally, if you would have bought him one more thing, there would not have been room for all of us.  
  
L: You mean we were one toy away from leaving Nathan here? Mom, can I borrow some money I have a sudden urge to go shopping at a toy store.  
  
Ka: Lucas... (Saying this w/ a warning tone.)  
  
S: You just never learn do you kid?  
  
L: I was kidding...sort of.  
  
N: (Feeling much more comfortable around the people that he had now spent four days w/, decided to play along w/ Lucas.) He is just mad b/c he knows that I carried his butt through the tournament yesterday.  
  
L: Who scored the final 3 points of the game?  
  
N: How many did you miss before that? Everyone gets lucky once in a while.  
  
L: If I remember correctly, you never made a single free throw.  
  
N: What about the air ball you shot in the second game? I have not done that since 2nd grade!  
  
Ka: Karen knew the boys had started the conversation in a joking manner but was definitely realizing it was starting to get serious, she decided to end the discussion before it got out of hand.) Boys, stop it, or you can both walk back to Tree Hill. Please go put the rest of Sally's things in her car.  
  
(They did as they were told and then returned to the group and everyone turned to take a last look at the big house that held so many memories for them.)  
  
Ka: I can't believe this is the last time that we will be in this house.  
  
S: No tears Karen, because then I am going to start.  
  
Ko: Ok, I don't want to see anyone cry! Hey Sally, when did you get the treless fixed?   
  
S: (Laughing) Right before I put it on the market. I figured that no one would buy the house if it was broken.  
  
Ko: What about once for old times sake?  
  
S: (smiling) You will never truly grow up will you? Go for it.  
  
(Everyone watched as Kory climbed the wall like he was spiderman until he reached the roof of the porch and was standing in front of a window.)  
  
Ka: What are you doing? Get down. If you break your neck, I'm not calling the ambulance.  
  
Ko: Sally will take me to the hospital, it would not be the first time that I fell off this thing. (He was saying this as he was making his way back down the wall trying hard not to rebreak the structure. He approached the starring group.) By the way, that was your fault Sally.  
  
S: How was that my fault?  
  
Ko: I was trying to sneak back in the house and you had busted me and locked the window. It is easier to climb down sober, but a much different story drunk. It broke and I fell on my arm.  
  
S: You shouldn't have been drunk or sneaking out.  
  
Ko: It wasn't the firs time.  
  
S: And truth be told I'm sure that it was not the last time either.  
  
Ko: (Smiling) I plead the fifth.  
  
Ka: That is how you broke your arm that summer when you were 16?  
  
Ko: (Laughing) Yeah.  
  
Ka: You told me you fell.  
  
Ko: I did. It's not my fault that you never made me expand on HOW I fell.  
  
Ka: That's b/c I felt so bad for you b/c you had to miss the first weeks of football that year. I think I even paid 2 months of car payments for you b/c you could not work w/ Keith until you got the cast off. My mistake.  
  
Ko: (Smiling) You made me breakfast in bed the first week. It was great.  
  
Ka: I can't believe that you never told me what really happened.  
  
Ko: I was clumsy, not stupid.  
  
Ka: Sally, why didn't you tell me what happened? Instead of feeling sorry for him, I should have been punishing him.   
  
S: I took care of the punishment.  
  
Ka: And what did you do to him?  
  
S: He had to water my garden the next day.  
  
Ka: (Sarcasstic) Oh, that just sounds horrible. I'm sure he learned his lesson.  
  
Ko: I did! Karen, you have no idea. After we got back from the hospital it was like 3:30 and she had my butt out of bed by 6:30. She did not care that I was hung over or that I had one arm in a cast. She handed me a little cup and then showed me the faucet outside and then showed me the garden that needed to be watered all the way across the yard. I bet I made 10,000 trips that day. The whole time walking past Sally, who was sitting on a lawn chair holding the hose, ensuring that I could not use it. There were many times that I was going to quit and go back to bed, but Sally reminded me that she had your number on speed dial. I knew that you would have grounded me for the rest of the summer, so I stuck it out.  
  
Ka: Sally that was very creative. I will have to remember that one in case my lovely son decides to come home intoxicated again. (Looking at Lucas who was smiling at the thought of Sally's story.)  
  
L: We don't have a garden.  
  
Ka: The correct response would have been. "Mom, I am not going to come home drunk anymore."  
  
L: I won't, I'll just stay out all night. (smiling but then quickly stopping when he saw that his mother was not seeing any humor in his comment.) Not funny?  
  
Ka: No. And you're right, we don't have a garden, but we do have grass that could always use extra watering. We can see how long it will take you to water that w/ a hang over and a cup.  
  
Kory, I should have known better then to think that you never got in trouble when you came here.  
  
Ko: I was always in trouble.   
  
Ka: (Picking up Blake.) And hopefully YOUR son will get you back for that. (turning to Luke) Anything like that happen w/ you while you stayed here?  
  
L: I was always a perfect angel mom. (winking at Sally)  
  
Ka: I saw that young man. What's your story?  
  
S: (Seeing Luke turn to her for help.) What's my motto boys?  
  
L/Ko: What happens at Sally's stays at Sally's.  
  
Ka: Lucas...  
  
L: (Seeing that his mom was not going to let it go that easy he needed to pull out the big guns.) At least I didn't go out and get married like you did mom.  
  
Ko: WHAT!?  
  
Ka: SALLY!  
  
S: Lucas, you could have at least waited until you got back to Tree Hill.  
  
Ko: I want to hear the story.  
  
Nathan: Me too!  
  
Ko: Who were you married to?  
  
L: Dan.  
  
N: My dad? Oh my God!  
  
Ko: You are kidding right?  
  
L: I wish.  
  
Ka: (Trying to think of anything at this point that would stop the reaction from the group.) So, I see how this works. When these 2 (pointing to Luke and Kory) did something stupid, you never told me, but when I mess up, you blabber it to my son, Sally?  
  
S: I never told your parents what you did either. And when Blake gets old enough, I will enjoy sharing every story I have about his father.  
  
Ko: GREAT! So about this marriage...  
  
Ka: (Interrupting) I will fill you in on the long drive home.  
  
Ko: I will hold you to that.  
  
(Lucas went and sat on the swing one last time. Sally and Karen sat on either side of him.   
  
L: God I'm going to miss this place.  
  
S: Me too.  
  
L: I got my first kiss on this swing.  
  
Ka: Really? Who was it?  
  
S/L: (At the same time) Jessie Adams.  
  
L: (Looking surprised) How did you know?  
  
S: Did you really think that I was going to leave you alone w/ a girl?  
  
L: So you were spying on me?  
  
S: Yep, remember, after Kory I learned not to trust anyone under the age of 18.  
  
L: I wonder whatever happened to Jessie?  
  
S: I talked to her grandmother and she will be back towards the end of the summer.   
  
L: (Smiling) Maybe I will have to come visit then.  
  
Ka: Yeah right. Now that I know that you get in trouble when you are here...  
  
S: (interrupting and giving Karen a look that told her that there was no use talking about it any longer, because she was not going to win.) Luke, you can come stay w/ me whenever you want sweetie. It just won't be in this house anymore.   
  
L: But, the condo does have a pool. Humm, I wonder what Jessie looks like in a bikini?  
  
N: You are going out w/ Brooke right?  
  
L: That's sort of up in the air right now, but I can still look.  
  
N: I wonder how she would feel about that? She would probably be interested in knowing about the kiss w/ Nicki too, huh?  
  
L: You'll just keep your mouth shut if you don't want to be picking your teeth up off the floor.  
  
S: BOYS! Stop. Who ever starts the next fight will be dealing w/ me. Got it?  
  
L/N: (Seeing that she was not in anyway joking w/ them.) Yeah.  
  
Ka: (trying to refocus the teens' attention to something else) You know what I did in this swing?  
  
L: (Jumping up) If you tell me that I was conceived here...  
  
Ka: (Smacking him on the butt as he stood in front of her pretending to be disgusted.) LUCAS!!  
  
L: (smiling) What? (Looking around at the others) The way she phased her question, everyone of you were thing the same thing.  
  
Ko: Not all of us have our minds in the gutter.  
  
S: OK enough. Let Karen talk.  
  
Ka: (Karen pulled on the back of Luke's shirt, causing him to sit back down. She put her arm around his shoulder.) I went into labor.  
  
L: (sarcastic and smiling) Great mom, that makes me want to sit here so much more.  
  
Ka: You are ruining my story.  
  
L: Sorry. But it is still a little gross.  
  
S: Luke, you were lucky that you were not born on this swing. You came 3 weeks early and your mom refused to go to the hospital until Keith came all the way from Tree Hill. It was the longest 2 hours of my life. I had water boiling and clean towels ready. Of course, I had no idea what I was suppose to do w/ them, but that is what they did on TV, so I figured it couldn't hurt anything.   
  
L: Hey Nathan, where were you born?  
  
N: (Looking confused.) Tree Hill Hospital.  
  
L: That's right, Dan stayed w/ YOUR mom. He did not leave her on a porch swing hoping that someone would take her to the hospital like he did w/ my mom. (Glaring at his little brother, not exactly sure himself where his anger was coming from.)  
  
N: Luke...(He started to respond, but stopped when he saw Sally get up and grab his blonde haired brother by the ear and start leading him in the house. Karen got up to follow, but Sally stopped her.)  
  
S: No Karen, I warned them both, I am going to take care of this once and for all. (Karen sat back down and watched as Sally took the squirming teen into the house and slammed the door behind them.)  
  
L: (Luke may never have gotten spanked by Sally as many times as Kory had, but in the ear pulling department, Luke would have won the prize. Now that he was thinking about it, his mouth had been a big downfall for him since he was little.) Sally, that really hurts...  
  
S: (interrupting) Good Lucas, that is the point of it. (Still not letting go.) Do I have your attention?  
  
L: Yeah. (From experience he had learned to try to stand very still and not fight her, b/c the more he moved, that harder she squeezed.)  
  
S: What did I tell you last night about respect?  
  
L: We were talking about mom! I will never respect Nathan.  
  
S: Because?  
  
L: Didn't you hear about him hazing me? Can you let go?  
  
S: No. So he should not respect you either then?  
  
L: Why? What did I do to him?  
  
S: Haley is his girlfriend right?  
  
L: (Suddenly he did not feel the pain so much and he was just worried about how much she knew and how.) Yeah.  
  
S: Then why would you be kissing her?  
  
L: How...KORY!  
  
S: Yeah Luke, Kory. He made a comment about you having "too many girlfriends" and last night when we were talking I could tell that I was not getting the entire story out of you about your love life, so I asked Kory to enlighten me. You see, there is one thing that Kory could never do as a child and he still can't. Lie to me. He told me that you kissed Haley and I stopped him there. I don't even want to know if there is more to the story then that. My point right now is that both of you and Nathan have done things to the other that you should be ashamed of and it's time to call this game a tie, move on and be brothers. You both have Dan to blame for many things amd some day you will get the chance to tell him what you think of him, but in the mean time, stop the war w/ Nathan. Like I said before, he didn't ask for Dan to be his father anymore then you did. Are we clear?  
  
L: If I say yes can I have my ear back?  
  
S: Are going to go out there and apologize to your brother?  
  
L: No. Sally...  
  
S: (Squeezing harder) Lucas!  
  
L: OWW! DAMN! OK!  
  
S: (Letting go) Then get moving.  
  
(Luke rubbed his ear, glared at his aunt and then headed outside. When they heard the door open, Nathan, Kory and Karen all turned to look at the returning pair. Lucas sat back down next to his mom not looking very happy and Sally sat next to him. No one said anything and then Sally cleared her throat very loud.)  
  
L: (Never making eye contact w/ Nathan.) I'm sorry about before.  
  
(Nathan not sure what to say remained silent along w/ everyone else until Karen spoke.)  
  
Ka: I suppose we better get going. Deb should be back soon and she might worry if her son isn't anywhere to be found.  
  
N: No hurry. I'm not really looking forward to the yelling that she will be doing when she gets me home.  
  
Ka: You are going to have to face her sooner or later.   
  
(They all get up and Karen quietly talks to Luke as the rest move on ahead)  
  
Ka: She's a tough old lady isn't she?  
  
L: What was that? I can't hear you mom, Sally made me go deaf in my right ear.  
  
Ka: (Trying to hide her laugh) I'm sorry Lucas.  
  
L: Yeah right. If you were really sorry, you would have come in the house and rescued me.  
  
Ka: No way! I have been on the other side of Aunt Sally's anger and it is not fun. Plus you had it coming and it is sort of nice as a single parent to let someone else take over the role as "bad cop". Like I have been saying Luke, direct the anger at the right person.  
  
L: Yeah, yeah. I just got the lecture. Thanks.  
  
Ka: (Putting her arm around his shoulder) Poor Luke.  
  
S: (Picking up Blake) OK cutie, it's time to say goodbye. (Hugging him)  
  
Ko: What do you tell Sally for all the toys?  
  
BL: Thanks Sawwy.  
  
S: You're welcome honey. (Giving Blake to Kory to put him in the car seat. Sally walked to Nathan and hugged him.) Thanks for coming. (She whispers in his ear) Tell your dad that if he does not lay off you a little I'm coming to Tree Hill for a visit.   
  
N: (Laughing) OK. Thanks for the sweatshirt.  
  
S: (still whispering) Try to get along w/ your brother or that trip I make to Tree Hill will be to see you.  
  
N: I'll do my best. (He smiles and gets in the car)  
  
Sa: Kory, I expect my weekly phone calls to start up again and now that Blake is in the picture, you WILL come to visit more.   
  
Ko: Yes Ma'am. (hugging her) Blake can come and stay with you when Luke does this suumer. He can be a handful and Luke can help you out w/ him.  
  
S: Are you implying that I am too old to handle him?  
  
Ko: Umm, of course not. It's just...you know what, you're right. He's all yours whenever you want him. You handled me all those years, I'm sure that he can not be any worse then that.  
  
S: (smiling) God help you if he is. Bye Kory. (turning to Karen, hugging her and whispering) You are doing a great job taking care of Luke, but you have to take care of yourself too sweetie. Do me a favor and go see that counselor.  
  
Ka: (tearing up again) I'll really think about it.   
  
(Sally looks around and finds Luke already in the backseat of the suburban w/ his headset on.)  
  
Ka: That little shit. If he thinks that he is going to get by w/ being that rude and not even saying goodbye or thanking you for all the gifts, he is sorely mistaken. I will get him.  
  
S: He's mad at me for chewing him out earlier. Let me take care of it. (She opens the door and he continues to act like he doesn't hear or see her and stays looking out the opposite window.) I can stand here all day, but no one is leaving here until I get a hug from everyone, even those that are pi$$d at me. (Luke took off the headset, got out and shut the door.) I'm sorry we had to end the trip that way.  
  
L: Me too.  
  
S: You still upset that I yelled at you?  
  
L: Yeah. (Looking at his feet and kicking the gravel.)  
  
S: (Smiling) So does that mean that you don't want to go to California w/ me this summer?   
  
L: (Trying to hold back a smile) I think that I will be over it by then.  
  
S: I figured that you would be. So do I get my hug?  
  
L: If I have to. (Now smiling. He could never stay angry w/ her.)  
  
S: Get your butt over here. (Luke hugged Sally) Try to behave for your mom for a while.  
  
L: I will.  
  
s: (Pulling back from the hug) You 3 stay right here. (She goes to her car and returns handing Karen and envelope and a box.)  
  
Ka: Sally, no more presents.  
  
S: Karen, you are not too old to be taken by the ear in the house for a good talking too also! If I want to give you a gift, I will.  
  
L: You tell her Sally.  
  
Ka: (Looking at Luke) You do realize that you will be going home w/ me right?  
  
S: Leave my nephew alone. Now about these gifts. They are for the 4 of you, but listen closely. Do not open the envelope until you get to the Tree Hill city limits. The paper inside will give you further instructions about the box. OK now, off you go. I don't want you driving in the dark.  
  
(Thay all got in, said one last good bye and headed out.)  
  
Ka: OK. That's it! No more talking about it.  
  
Ko: I still can't believe that you did not invite your only sibling to your wedding. (seemingly very hurt.)  
  
Ka: Kory, I was 16 and getting married, I had a few other worries at the time.  
  
L: I can't believe that I have been grounded for like a month for what I have been doing, but you got married. What did Aunt Sally do to you?  
  
Ka: Actually, I was so depresseed about everything that she took me shopping.  
  
L/Ko: SHOPPING!?  
  
Ko: We got paddled and you get a girls' day out. How does that work?  
  
Ka: We? I knew she paddled you Kory, but Lucas you got it too? (Lucas pretended not to hear the question, not really wanting to tell her that he almost burned down Sally's house when he was attempting to smoke for the first time.) Lucas Daniel Scott I asked you a question?  
  
L: We really need to talk about getting my middle name changed. Especially since it has been getting use so frequently lately.  
  
Ka: You are changing the subject. Did Sally have to spank you?  
  
L: Did she "have to"? I don't know if those are the right choice of words...  
  
Ka: Can you just answer the question?  
  
L: Just once. Kory got it a lot more.  
  
Ka: What did you do that was so bad Lucas?  
  
L: Let's just say I deserved it and leave it at that.  
  
Ka: Lucas...  
  
L: I'm not telling you why Sally spanked me. I have enough problems that I am dealing w/ in the present w/o having to bring up my past mistakes. Anyway we are at the city limits, open the envelope from Sally.  
  
Ka: (opening the envelope and pulling out the paper inside.) OK, it says, " Take a right from Main Street onto 3rd street and then a left on Oak. Follow that until you get to 310 and pull into that driveway." This is odd, don't you guys think?  
  
Ko: Yeah, even for Sally.  
  
(Kory followed the directions to the address and pulled up to the nice, 2 story, light yellow house w/ white shutters and a beautiful white picket fence. There was a "For Sale" sign in the front yard.)  
  
L: Now what?  
  
Ka: It says, "open the box" (She did and inside found a key, a folded sheet of paper and a "sold" sign. Karen sighed and opened the sheet of paper.)  
  
Dear Karen,  
  
I rememeber when you were little and over and over you would share w/ me your dreams. I still recall each one as if you had told me yesterday. "Aunt Sally, someday I am going to get married, have a house w/ a white picket fence and start a family". Karen, the marriage part is not up to me and the family part has already begun for you and if I know my nephews they are patiently waiting for you to finish reading this letter and let them know what is going on. You did a great job raising Kory and b/c of that he is going to be a great father to Blake. And of course Lucas, despite the recent bumps in the road, he is a great kid and you should be beaming w/ pride. You have been like a daughter to me and you have treated me like your mother. I love you Karen, and what is a mother for if not to help make their daughter's dreams come true. I want to give you this house as a gift from me. You deserve it. You need to be happy honey and I hope that you will accept this b/c it really would mean the world to me.   
  
Love you always,   
  
Sally  
  
L: (He saw the tears rolling down his mother's face and was confused at to what the letter had said.) Are you OK?  
  
Ka: Yeah.  
  
Ko: So did the letter explain what is going on?  
  
Ka: Looks like Sally bought this house for us.  
  
L: What?!  
  
Ko: Cool.  
  
(everyone got out of the car and headed to the front door and hanging on it was the deed to the house and a sketch of the inside of the house darwn like a map to follow as they took the tour. There were several rooms on the paper that were designated to certain people in the family. So one by one everyone walked into the house. Most of the rooms were empty to let Karen decorate the way that she wanted to, but throughout the house there were pieces of furniture that Karen recognized from her childhood that she had admired. Sally must have had them moved from her house to the new house. They first made a stop in Blake's room that had been brightly painted and had several toy boxes that were over-filled w/ new toys. Luke's room had a new computer and shelves filled w/ books and Kory had a big screen TV to ensure that he could get the best picture for his daily "Sports Center" fix. The kitchen was every chef's dream w/ wall to wall state of the art appliances and the backyard was unbelievable. There was a hot tub, a beautiful garden, a basketball court, a swing set and of couse, last but not least, a porch swing w/ a note attached that read "Now you can make many more great memories". No one had said much throughout the tour, because everyone, including Nathan, was in shock by what they were seeing. After peeking at a room designated "Sally's guest room", they moved on to the last room. Karen was standing in front of the room that was assigned to her, she wiped away tears and pushed open the door. On the other side was Keith down on one knee holding something in his hand.)  
  
Ke: Karen, you have your family and your house, now let me make the rest of your dream come true. Please, will you do me the honor of being my wife?   
  
OK everyone... that was longer then my usual updates...sorry but i could not find a good place to stop...but of course i had to stop somewhere and if you don't know by now...i love cliff hangers...so remember to reply and i mean it this time and stay tuned for more...soon to come...will karen say yes....deb returns....haley babysits and we finally find out where brooke is....thanks for reading...and a special thanks to Allie...you wanted a few more memories from their past...did you like them??? wendy 


	96. Karen's Answer

(No one had said anything. Keith was still on one knee, Kory, Luke and Nathan were still standing in the door and Karen was standing in front of Keith w/ tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand covering her mouth. She was in shock. First the new house and now Keith proposing.)  
  
Ke: Umm, Kare, no pressure or anything and you don't have to say "yes", but please say something. (Karen still did not respond. Keith got up and walked over to her and took her hand in his.) Karen? I have known you for years, but right now I can't read you at all. Are those tears happy or sad? (Still she said nothing. She couldn't find any words.) So Karen, will you marry me? (nothing) OK Karen, maybe I should leave and give you a little time to take this all in. (Finally he got a reaction out of her. She was shaking her head no.) OK, so is that a "no" to me leaving or a "no" to my proposal? (Still no words.) Karen, do you want me to leave? (She shook her head no.) Ok, one more time. Will you marry me? (everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally Karen gave her answer as she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as the on-lookers at the door cheered.)  
  
Ka: Of course I will marry you.  
  
Ke: So you CAN talk!  
  
Ka: (letting go of him) How long have you been planning this?  
  
Ke: A few weeks. I really thought that my dad planned the heart attack just to make sure that I was never happy.   
  
Ka: Do your parents know?  
  
Ke: Nope. Besides Sally and the audience we have now, no one else has a clue.  
  
Ka: I know THAT feeling!  
  
Ke: (Looking at Luke.) You OK w/ this? I'm officially going to be your step dad.   
  
L: Keith man, you have always been like my father. The only thing that will be different is that you will be living in the same house.  
  
Ke: (turning back to Karen) And being under the same roof definitely has it's advantages. (giving her another kiss) We can do THAT all the time.  
  
L: Get a room.  
  
Ka: We are in it son.  
  
Ko: And Luke it shares a wall w/ your room. Guess what you will be able to hear at night?  
  
L: (Putting his fingers in his ears.) La, la, la. I can't hear you. (Everyone laughs) That is definitely a visual I do not need in my head thank you very much.  
  
Ko: How about we give these 2 some privacy and we can go check out the house.  
  
L: Good Idea. No more PDA.  
  
(Nate, Luke and Kory give them their congrats and leave closing the door behind them.)  
  
(Karen pulls back from a short make out session.)  
  
Ka: You sure that you are ready for this?  
  
Ke: For what?  
  
Ka: To give up your single life? Dealing w/ Dan and your parents' reactions to this? Handling Lucas?  
  
Ke: I have been wanting to do this since before you went to Paris, but it never seemed like the right time. I figured that there was no way that you would want to marry me after all the trouble Luke got in when I was staying here. Then you have been totally preoccupied w/ him since then, I figured that there was never going to be the so-called "perfect" time. It was now or never.  
  
Ka: You were wrong.  
  
Ke: What do you mean?  
  
Ka: You could not have picked a better time. So when do you want to get married?  
  
Ke: I want whatever you want. I will be happy as long as I get to spend the rest of my life w/ the woman I love.  
  
Ka: I hope that is true because you are stuck w/ me. (kissing him again) OK, it's getting late, we should round up the troops and head home. Deb is probably at my house waiting for Nathan.  
  
Ke: I doubt it, after they dropped me off, Dan was taking her home and she had something to talk to him about.  
  
Ka: The divorce?  
  
Ke: Sort of.  
  
Ka: What are you hiding Keith? We are engaged, no more secrets!  
  
Ke: (smiling) I think that it is something that you should talk to Deb about. I'm sure that she has every intention of telling you anyway.  
  
Ka: OK, I'll let you off the hook. Let's go find our son. (Taking his hand and leading him to the door.)  
  
Ke: I like the sound of that! (They walk out the door.)  
  
(Nathan and Lucas walked out the back door and headed over to the hot tub. Nathan stuck his hand in.)  
  
N: God, me and dad have been begging mom for one of these forever. They are awesome on sore muscles. It should come in handy for you this week after Whitey lets you have it when you hit the court for the first time again. They help out w/ the ladies too. Peyton is a big fan.  
  
L: (Looking at his brother to see if he was trying to start a fight.) Why did you tell me that?  
  
N: Well, you like her don't you?  
  
L: No.  
  
N: So you hit on her when she was dating me just to p!$$ me off?  
  
L: No. Not everything is about you Nathan.  
  
N: (Rolling his eyes.) So then what was it about?  
  
L: (Getting annoyed) It's complicated.  
  
N: (smiling) So she turned you down?  
  
L: Why do you care? Do you still have a thing for her?  
  
N: No. I was just curious as to what happened since she broke up w/ me to go out w/ you and then the next thing I know, you are dating Brooke Davis.  
  
L: First, I really don't want to talk about this w/ you and 2nd, she broke up w/ your a $$ b/c you were a jerk and treated her like $ h!. We are just friends, leave it at that. (At this point, Luke was sure that Nate had brought all this up to start a fight and Luke was more then willing to play along.) Since you are so interested in my love life, how about we talk about yours. How is your girlfriend? (Nathan suddenly lost the smile that was on his face at the mention of Haley.) Oh yeah, that's right, she's not talking to you.  
  
N: She's not talking to you either. (Nathan did not know what else to say. When he brought up Peyton to Luke, he had already heard the rumors that were floating around at school, and his intention was to strike a nerve w/ his older brother. He hated to admit it, but he was a little jealous of Lucas. To Natahn it seemed like his own life was falling apart a little more everyday, while Luke's seemed to be getting better all the time. The one thing that Nathan had over Luke was the great house and now Luke had one too. On top of that Keith was marrying Luke's mom and he would now have the perfect little family while Nate's was breaking up. Nate brought up Peyton b/c it was the last thing that he could think of that Nhe had, at least at one time, that he knew Luke wanted. But, in the process of making him mad, Luke threw one more thing back in his face. His life was worse then ever b/c him and Haley were in yet another fight. She was definitely mad that Luke and him had gotten into another fight. She was tired of being stuck in the middle of her boyfriend and her best firend and he could not really blame her. They had not made it easy on her. He had not talked to her since the night in the hospital.)  
  
L: (Luke was satisfied w/ the reaction that he was getting from Nathan. He could tell that he got to him w/ the comment about Haley, but he was also kicking himself b/c he knew that he needed Nathan's help. Luke opened the equipment box and found a basketball and pulled it out.) Play H-O-R-S-E?  
  
N: I'll go first. (Throwing his brother the ball. He watched him get set and easily make the intended shot. Retieving the ball, Luke attempted the same shot. The ball hit the rim and bounced out.) You have an "H".  
  
L: My turn. (Nathan threw him the ball and he took a spot off to the side of the rim, knowing it was Nathan's weak spot, and shot. The ball sailed threw the hole. Nothing but net. Nate followed it up and to Luke's satisfaction, Nathan missed and tied the game. Luke grabbed the ball as it bounced to him, but held it instead of throwing it back to Nathan.)  
  
N: Ball.  
  
L: Hold on. I need to ask you a favor.  
  
N: (Looking surprised) I know that we have a truce, but I don't remember the agreement involving favors. What makes you think that I would want to do anything for you?  
  
L: Because it involves making Dan mad.  
  
N: You have my attention.  
  
(Dan pulled into his former driveway to drop off his soon to be x-wife. He didn't make a move to get out and just hit the button on his key chain and the trunk popped open. Deb just looked at him, realizing that his plan did not include going into the house.)  
  
De: Don't over exert yourself Dan. I'll get my own bag.   
  
Da: I'm sorry sweetheart. (Saying it w/ just as much venom as Deb.) You want to be this independent, single woman now. I didn't know that I was still required to be your bell boy now that you are divorcing me.  
  
De: I figured it was the least that you could do since I just went w/ you to your parents' and put on this big act like we were still this happy couple.   
  
Da: Oh yeah, thanks for that, it was such a blast. By the way, when did you and my brother become so close? Maybe you should call him and he can help you w/ your luggage.  
  
De: (angry) You know what Dan, I thought maybe you would come in and we could talk, but I should have known that you were not capable of a civil conversation.  
  
Da: COnversation? You can no be serious? We have been together for 4 days and the only time that you talked to me was when my parents were around. In fact the only communication we have had since you kicked me out is in front of a couseloror or a screamingmatch. In fact, you don't even talk to me when it concerns our son.  
  
De: (Laughing) Is that what you are still so angry about? That I did not let Nathan play in his last game? It's over Dan, and don't worry there are plenty more games left this season. Ample time for you to belittle your son. I was trying to teach him a lesson. Forget it Dan, I changed my mind, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go home. (She got out and went to the trunk and took out her suitcase and started for the house. Dan got out and stood by the open car door.)  
  
Da: Tell Nathan I got Nix tickets for this coming weekend. We can fly out Saturday morning after his practice and be back Sunday night.  
  
De: So since he won't see you in Tree Hill, you figure you would bribe him and get him tickets to a ball game? Nice Dan.  
  
Da: Whatever Deb, just let him know that I will pick him up Saturday morning.  
  
De: I will, but he is not going. He won't be leaving the house this weekend.  
  
Da: Why?  
  
De: Dan, your son put a 2 year old in the hospital. There is a no way that I will reward that behavior by letting him go to a game. In fact I think that knowing that he is missing out on the game will definitely sting a little more then simply grounding him. Thanks for helping out Dan.   
  
Da: He was not the only one fighting Deb. How do you know that it was his fault?  
  
De: I talked to him and he told me. And you are right, he was not the only one fighting Dan. You other son was too.  
  
Da: Don't call him that.  
  
De: How can you still be in denial about that? Open your eyes Dan. Can't you see the mess that you made of your sons' lives? I mean Nathan has been in so much trouble and he practically flunked out of school. For God's sakes Dan, he could have been killed the night that he wrecked Peyton's car and all you did was yell at him b/c he might have injured himself bad enough to end his basketball career.  
  
Da: So you are blaming me for everything that is wrong w/ our son?  
  
De: No Dan. I blame myself too. I should not have been gone so much and I should have kicked you out a long time ago. But I am trying to make up for that. I have tried to change. What have you done?  
  
Da: Me and Nathan were fine before you decided to move home.  
  
De: I wonder if we asked Nate, if he would feel the same way? What about Lucas?  
  
Da: What about him?  
  
De: I just don't get it Dan. How can you live in the same town w/ him and treat him the way you do? I mean, you act like you actually hate him sometimes. I can't believe the comments that you make to him the few times that you have actually been face to face! You meant them to hurt him and you succeeded every time. He has not done anything to you.  
  
Da: I can't believe that you are saying all this stuff Deb! In college when I decided to stay w/ you, you were fine when I completely broke things off w/ Karen and said that I was not going to have anything to do w/ her or the baby. You encouraged it.   
  
De: Of course I did Dan. I was 18 and pregnant w/ your child! I was competeing w/ your first love. I could not have been happier when you decided to stay away from her and Luke. Everyday of our marriage I had always had it in the back of my mind that you would decide to go back to her and leave me and Nathan. Don't think that I never noticed how you looked at her, how you still look at her. She will always be the one that got away.  
  
Da: So what makes you think that you are so much better then me? You are just as guilty in this.  
  
De: I am better then you because I can admit that I made mistakes and I take responsiblity for those mistakes. Can you say the same?  
  
Da: Why are you bringing all this up?  
  
De: Because some day you are going to regret everything that you have done.  
  
Da: That is for me to worry about.  
  
De: I know Dan. Do you want to know what the craziest thing is? I thought I was the one that won.  
  
Da: (confused) Won what?  
  
De: You. I thought that since you picked me over Karen, that I won. I looked at it as a competition. Never once did I consider how all of our decisions we made back then would effect those 2 babies. But now I see. Nathan and Lucas practically hate each other. And if you do not watch out Dan, they are both going to end up feeling the same way about you. I always looked at Karen as the loser and then about a year ago I realized that she was the winner not having to deal w/ you on a daily basis. Then about 2 months ago I realized that we were the adults, the real losers are Nate and Luke. We robbed them of the chance for them to be true brothers.  
  
Da: (angry) Deb stop! Why do you feel the need to do this? It's in the past.  
  
De: Why am I doing this? Because I feel like I am 18 again, but this time I am not going to make the same mistakes.  
  
Da: What are you talking about Deb?  
  
De: I'm pregnant Dan. (With that statement she wiped at her tear stained cheeks and walked to the house.)  
  
Da: (Finally able to compose himself enough to talk.) Deb?  
  
De: (W/o turning around) What Dan?  
  
Da: Is it mine?  
  
De: (Laughing and crying at the same time.) Wow, talk about a 16 year old flashback. You know, that was the first thing that you said to me when I was pregnant w/ Nathan.  
  
Da: We have not been together in 2 months.  
  
De: And guess how far a long I am Dan? Believe me, at this moment I wish that I could say this baby was someone else's. I have never even thought about being unfaithful to you Dan. Can you say the same?  
  
Da: That was a long time ago Deb.  
  
De: That does not make it hurt any less. Do you ever thing about THAT son Dan? (Deb did not give the man a chance to answer, she walked to the house and went inside.) 


	97. Deb and Nathan

OK Guys... I did not get a lot responses from my last entry...what is up w/ that???? I figured for sure everyone would be wanting to know what luke wanted from nathan and "the other" son of dan's....Humm...I guess i'll just have to keep you in suspense a little longer then huh???  
  
Ka: Nathan and Lucas, pause that game and get your butts in here and eat. It's the last time that I am going to tell you.  
  
L: 5 more minutes. We are almost finished.  
  
Ka: You said that 15 minutes ago when I was asked you to help set the table.  
  
L: I mean it this time. 5 minutes.  
  
Ka: (Walking over and standing in front of the TV.) Boys, it is dinner time. Luke, I am so glad that you are an only child sometimes. I don't think I could handle two on a full time basis.  
  
N: (Ignoring the fact that Karen had even said anything.) Hey, I can't see. No fair.  
  
L: Idiot, it is fair b/c I can't see either.  
  
Ka: Neither of you will be seeing through the blackeyes I'm going to give you if you don't get up. (The teens started to smile at her threat. Karen walks over to the wall and unplugs the cord.)   
  
L: MOM!  
  
Ka: (Pointing to the kitchen) Move it.  
  
N: (Getting up) I won then. I had the highest score.  
  
L: (Following his brother into the kitchen) No way. It wasn't over. Rematch after dinner.   
  
Ka: Homework?  
  
L: One game.  
  
Ka: Do you have homework?  
  
L: Just a little Algebra.  
  
Ka: That was one of the classes that I had to have a meeting about at school right?  
  
L: Maybe.  
  
Ka: Then no more game until it's done.  
  
L: Mom...  
  
Ke: (Interrupting) Listen to your mom Lucas. (Karen and Lucas both stop their discussion and look at Keith and both smiled at his attempt at parental authority.) What?  
  
Ka: (Kissing him) Nothing. I was just thinking how much I'm going to like this two-parent thing.  
  
L: You know what? That means that I am out-numbered.  
  
Ka: Yes it does. (Handing him a plate of food.)   
  
L: (smiling) Maybe this whole wedding thing is not a good idea.  
  
Ko: So when are we moving Karen?  
  
Ka: I don't know. I want to paint a few of the rooms over at the new house first and I need to get this house on the market.  
  
L: We aren't moving before I leave for school?  
  
Ka: Well no Lucas, that's not enough time.  
  
L: But I want to help.  
  
Ka: When the time comes, I will get you home for a weekend.  
  
Ko: Why would you want to help, moving is a pain in the butt.  
  
L: I bet it will be better then boarding school. How about I just not go? Keith is here now to help kick my butt if I get into any more trouble.  
  
Ka: Yes, he is, but he will need some serious parental training to learn to deal w/ you. So while you are gone, I will teach him and he will be well prepared when you come back for the summer.  
  
(No one said anything. No one really wanted to see Lucas leave, but it was obvious that there was no changing Karen's mind and Lucas would be leaving in four days. There was a knock at the door. Karen was thankful for the interruption and got up to answer it.)  
  
Deb: So, You ready to get rid of a my kid, or did you already kick him out?  
  
Ka: (smiling) I would never do that. We are just sitting down to eat. Come join us.  
  
De: I'll sit, but I already ate. (sitting down next to her son. She looked at him and he was trying to avoid her gaze.) Hi.  
  
N: Hey. How's grandpa?  
  
De: Still in the hospital, but he is doing good. They think that he will be home by Wednesday. You should probably give him a call tomorrow.  
  
N: OK. I will after practice? (Saying it more as a question then a statement.)  
  
De: Are you trying to find out if I am letting you play again?  
  
N: Can I?  
  
De: Yes. (Looking at the 2 year old w/ the cast on his arm and his stitched up forehead.) But enjoy it, b/c that will be the only thing outside of school you will be doing.  
  
N: We need to talk about the whole 4-6 weeks worth of grounding.  
  
De: Oh, we are going to talk about it alright. (Starting to say more about what led to the accident involving Blake, but stopped as she noticed Karen's hand and she screamed like a school girl.) Oh my God Karen. What a beautiful ring! When did this happen?  
  
Ka: (Smiling from ear to ear and holding out the new piece of jewelry on her hand) Tonight!  
  
De: It's about time!  
  
Ko: I second that one.  
  
De: So when is the big day?  
  
Ka: We have not decided yet.  
  
Ko: What about when we go to California?  
  
De: California?  
  
Ka: Yeah. We are going at the end of July. My aunt is sending us all there so that Lucas can be in a basketball camp. We couldn't get married there. (looking at Keith w/ a child-like smile) Could we?  
  
Ke: It's up tp you. But I don't see why not. Heck, let's do it.  
  
Ka: Deb, if we do this I want you to be there too. And Nathan.  
  
N: Can I do the camp too?  
  
De: After what happened to Blake?  
  
N: Luke was fighting too and he gets to do it.  
  
L: You sound like a 2 year old.  
  
Ke: Lucas, stay out of it. (Again trying out his new step-father role.)  
  
De: I'll think about it. First I need to check to see if I will even be able to travel then.  
  
N: What do you mean? Who do you need to check w/?  
  
De: My doctor.  
  
N: Are you sick?  
  
De: Every morning.  
  
Ka: Deb! You are...  
  
N: Pregnant?  
  
De: (getting tears) Yes, you and Luke are going to have a new brother or sister.  
  
(No one said anything as they watched the tears roll down Deb's cheeks. Karen got up and hugged her.)  
  
Ka: (whispering) Happy tears I hope?  
  
De: (in the same hushed tone) Why now?  
  
Ka: (Still keeping the conversation between the 2 women.) It will all work out.  
  
De: (turning to the teens) So?  
  
L: I think it's cool. I don't really like Nathan much, so maybe I'll have better luck w/ my next sibling.  
  
Ka/Ke/Ko: LUCAS!  
  
L: It was just a joke!  
  
De: What about you Nathan?  
  
N: (smiling) I don't really like Luke either.  
  
De: I mean about the baby.  
  
N: I'm OK w/ it. I've been bonding w/ Blake and little kids are pretty cool. Does dad know?  
  
De: Yeah. He was still in shock when he left.  
  
N: Is this what you have been waiting to tell me?  
  
De: No. We will talk more when we get home. Which we should be doing. It's late.  
  
L: One game of XBox first. We have to settle this once and for all.  
  
Ka: No Lucas. You have homework.  
  
De: I'm sure that Nathan does too.  
  
N: Nope.  
  
De: Would it kill you to do a little extra studying?  
  
N: Now why would I do something like that?  
  
De: (smiling) I don't know what I was thinking to even suggest such a rediculous thing! Go get your stuff.  
  
(Nathan goes to Luke's room and grabs his bag and returns to the kitchen)   
  
N: OK, ready.  
  
De: Congratulations Guys! I am so happy for you.   
  
Ka: Congrats to you too! Maybe we will have to have a combined bridal and baby shower.  
  
De: Thanks for keeping my trouble-maker while I was gone. (Nudging her dark-haired son)  
  
N: (Looking at her confused) What? (then realizing what she was expecting) Oh! Thanks Karen and sorry about the trouble.  
  
Ka: You're welcome. Anytime.  
  
L: But not too soon.  
  
Ka: (Glaring at her son) You and that mouth can go do the dishes.  
  
L: What about my homework.  
  
Ka: It can wait 15 more minutes. (Luke groaned and took the dish towel from his mom. Nathan laughed.)  
  
De: (Looking at Nathan) I have a feeling you will not be laughing after we finish talking about what you have been up to since I have been gone! (Now it was Nathan's turn to groan.) Let's go. (She pushes him out the door.) Bye everyone.  
  
Ka: See you later. (Shutting the door behind them.)  
  
Deb opens the back door and holds it for Nathan as he comes through and she shuts it behind him.  
  
N: (Whining) Come on mom, please?  
  
De: No Nathan.  
  
N: But it is a Nix game!  
  
De: I know that and you are not going. Sorry, but you broke a toddler's arm.  
  
N: It was an accident and I was not the only one that did it.  
  
De: It was an accident that Blake got in the way, but it was not an accident that you were fighting w/ your brother, AGAIN! I told you before I left, "no problems" and I was not joking. And yes, I realize that you were not the only one involved and if I remember correctly, Lucas leaves for boarding school on Thursday.   
  
N: But don't you think that me spending the weekend w/ Dad would be punishment enough?  
  
De: Good try. Nathan, we talked about this on the phone the other morning and all the way home tonight. You are grounded and that means no game. I told you that since you can't go to the game that I am only keeping you on restriction for another week, but if you keep up the arguing we are going back to being grounded until Blake's cast comes off. There will be other games. (going to the fridge) Do you want a soda?  
  
N: Yeah. (Putting his bag down and sitting at the table.)  
  
De: (She hands him the soda and sits next to him.) Are you really happy about the baby?  
  
N: (smiling) Yeah! But I am not changing diapers.  
  
De: (Laughing) We will see about that. What about babysitting?  
  
N: Sure. It will be a good way to pick up girls. They love guys w/ babies. (Looking serious) So, what did you have to tell me?  
  
De: (Taking a deep breath) Nate, this was something that I never wanted to have to tell you about and I still don't, but your dad is angry w/ me about the divorce and so him making me tell you this is his way of getting back at me.   
  
N: You are scaring me mom. Just say it.  
  
De: When I first found out I was pregnant w/ you I was scared to death. I did not know what my parents would do and I already knew about Karen being pregnant. When I told your dad, he was just as scared. I guess that was understandable, he was 18 and about to become the father of 2 babies, by two different women. (Deb paused a second and looked at her son. He was listening intently to the story and she just hoped that he was able to understand what she was about to tell him.)   
  
N: Mom?  
  
De: (Snapped out of her thoughts) I didn't hear from your dad for a week after I told him. I didn't think I had any other choice Nathan. (Deb was now crying and Nathan sat quietly waiting for her to continue w/ the story.)   
  
N: Mom, just say it.  
  
De: I went to a doctor Nathan.  
  
N: OK?  
  
De: I went about having an abortion. (Nathan said nothing, his eyes grew in disbelief. Deb continued.) I went in for a consultation, then had to return in 2 days for the procedure.  
  
N: (Quietly) The procedure?  
  
De: (Deb could see that the information was starting to sink in. She couldn't believe that Dan would be so cruel as to put their son through this. He was trying to turn their son against her and it did not matter to him what it did to Nathan.) I'm sorry. (She went to hold his hand.)  
  
N: (Nathan pulled his hand away.) DON'T! So what stopped you?  
  
De: Your dad. He showed up the day of the appointment. He had decided the night before that he was done w/ basketball. He was tired of the pressure from his dad and he really did not love the sport anymore. I told him about the appointment and he talked me out of the procedure.  
  
N: WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING IT THAT! Tell it like it is mom. You were going to kill me!  
  
De: Nathan, I was young and it was a long time ago...  
  
N: (Yelling) I can't believe that I chose to live w/ you. Dad is that one that has been there for me from the very beginning and I chose you over him. I can't believe this.  
  
De: Nathan, try to understand!  
  
N: Oh, I understand mom. You didn't want me, you never have. That is why you have been away for so long working. Dad is the only one that wanted me.   
  
De: That is not true Nathan. I was only working so much b/c me and your dad were fighting and I did not want you to me in the middle. I thought that if I left it would be easier on you.  
  
N: Yeah, it's always easy on a kid when their mom just takes off for weeks and months at a time. I'm glad that dad forced you to tell the truth. At least now I know the full story.  
  
De: (very upset and angry at her soon to be x-husband for starting this mess.) No Nathan, you don't know the truth. Your dad came to me that day, but it was not originally to tell me that he wanted to be w/ me. To live happily ever after. He was coming to me to tell me that he was going back to Tree Hill to be w/ Karen. When I told him that I was not planning on having you, he decided to stay w/ me. So yes Nathan, your dad is the reason that I did not have an abortion, but it was the possibility of the abortion that made him stay w/ us. So don't go and make your dad out to be this great man, b/c he wasn't then and he still is not. (Deb realized as soon as the words left her mouth that she was not any better then Dan at that very second. Instead of thinking about how much her words would hurt her son, she was more worried about getting back at her husband for making her tell Nathan what happened 16 years ago. She realized that what happened all those years ago was not really important anymore, but she was so angry she could not help herself and now the result was the boy now standing in front of her w/ tears in his eyes. She got up to try and take away some of the hurt but as soon as she made a move for him he backed away.) Nathan, sweetie, I'm sorry...  
  
N: YOU'RE SORRY!? About what mom? Because you told me about all this or b/c you didn't want me? Or maybe you are sorry that Dad really didn't want me or you and if he would have had the choice from the beginning, he would be w/ Luke and Karen right now. What are you sorry for Mom?  
  
De: Nathan...  
  
N: Never mind mom. I have to go.  
  
De: Where are you going to go?  
  
N: I don't know, but I need to get out of here. (He walked out the door before his mom could say anything. He reached in his pocket for the keys to his truck when he remembered that his mom still had them b/c he was grounded from it last week, along w/ his cell phone. Instead of going back in to face her, he started to walk down the street not sure where to go. The beach house was definitely not an option considering he was just as angry at his dad as he was his mom. He didn't think that he should go to Haley's b/c she was still mad at him and her parents were not going to let him stay the night there anyway. He walked for a while replaying the conversation w/ his mom over and over in his head until he came to his destination. He walked up the steps, rang the bell and the door opened.  
  
N: Can I stay here for the night?  
  
OK everyone...that's it...So where did Nathan go? You will find out that answer and then the long awaited "babysitting" scene...Haley, Brooke and Peyton all return soon....thanks for reading and please reply!!!!  
  
wendy 


	98. Haley Arrives

Hey all... sorry it has been so long since i updated but i have had a few family issues to deal w/...the next section is sort of a recap to remind everyone what has taken place in the lives of my Tree Hill peeps in the last few weeks, so bear w/ me...and then after this....the long awaited Haley/Lucas "babysitting" scene...and Peyton and Brooke return...and some Naley too!!!!  
  
N: Can I stay here for the night?  
  
Keith: Nathan? What's going on?  
  
N: Mom and I got in a fight. I didn't know where else to go. I didn't think Karen would be ready to have me back so soon and Haley is still mad at me and dad...(pausing)..anyway, can I stay tonight? I'll find somewhere else to go tomorrow.  
  
Ke: Come in. (Opening the door to make room for him. Nathan put his bag on the table and sat down. Keith watched his dark-haired nephew. Nathan looked exhausted and he was pretty sure that he had been crying.) Must have been a pretty serious fight to lead you to my door. want to talk about it?  
  
N: (Shaking his head no) I'm tired Keith. Do you mind if I just go to sleep?  
  
Ke: No. But I think you should call your mom and let her know that you are OK. I'm sure she is worried about you.  
  
N: I doubt it. She is probably happy I'm gone. It is what she has been wanting for years.  
  
Ke: (Looking confused) What?   
  
N: Nothing. I don't want to talk to her.  
  
Ke: OK. But do you care if I call her?  
  
N: It's your house.  
  
Ke: There's a pull out couch in the living room. I'll get you a pillow and some blankets.  
  
N: OK. (getting up and heading to his bed. He was really ready to crash and forget the day had even happened.)  
  
Ke: (Keith came back from the closet and handed Nathan the bedding and helped him w/ the couch. They both stood up and looked at each other. The pair were taking in the strangeness of the situation. They were family, but yet total strangers. The silence was getting uncomfortable and Keith had to say something.) Do you need anything else?  
  
N: No, I'm good. I'm sorry to put you out.  
  
Ke: Nathan, you are welcome here anytime and you can stay as long as you need to.  
  
N: Thanks.  
  
Ke: Good night.  
  
N: Night.  
  
(Keith left his nephew and headed to his bedroom to call his sister-in-law and see if she could tell him why Nate was sleeping on his couch. After a short ring, the line picked up.)  
  
De: Nathan?  
  
Ke: No, it's Keith, but Nathan is here.  
  
De: (taking a deep breath) Thank God. Is he OK?  
  
Ke: He's safe, but he doesn't look OK? He said that you 2 had a fight. Want to tell me what happened? (Keith listened as Deb filled him in.) What was my brother thinking when he made you tell Nathan that?  
  
De: He was thinking about himself as usual. He thought that if Nate found out about me thinking of having an abortion he would hate me and run to him.  
  
Ke: All this did was make the kid think that he had no one to turn to.  
  
De: I know Keith. He was so hurt. I need to talk to him, can I come over?  
  
Ke: You can, but I think that you should give him some time. He is probably already sleeping.  
  
De: Do you think that he will forgive me?  
  
Ke: He loves you Deb.  
  
De: But he doesn't think that I love HIM!  
  
Ke: Give him a little time. He'll come around.  
  
De: OK. I know that this is a lot to ask, but can you convince him to stay w/ you? I don't want him staying w/ a friend. That's just asking for trouble.  
  
Ke: I'll keep an eye on him. It's late, try and get some sleep.  
  
De: OK. Thanks for calling Keith.  
  
Ke: No problem. Bye.  
  
De: Bye.  
  
Monday Night  
  
(Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table trying to study for his history test and Karen was at the stove stirring that night's dinner. She had been in a pretty good mood until Luke walked in the door in an incredibly bad mood. Everything that she said was either ignored by her son or answered in a tone that she was not at all pleased w/. She was trying to be patient w/ him knowing it was most likely b/c he was starting to realize that she was really going to make him leave for boarding school in 4 days.)  
  
Ka: How was practice?  
  
L: (sarcasstic) Fine, if you enjoy wind sprints. I had to do them to make up for all the time that you made me miss.  
  
Ka: (Karen could have brought up the fact that HE was the one that chose not to go to counseling and that is why he had been benched, but she figured it would just have added to the tension in the room.) OK. Then how was school? (attempting any type of dialogue w/ her only child, but failing again.)   
  
L: (More sarcasstic then before) Great! Since I am leaving 2 weeks before the quarter ends I have to take 3 finals before I go. Thanks for that.  
  
Ka: (Thinking to herself, "strike 2") Did you pack everything from the list that I gave you?  
  
L: No. (Not looking up from his book.)  
  
Ka: Luke, you really need to get started on that.  
  
L: (Finally at the end of his rope) I know! You have only told me that about 50 times.  
  
Ka: (Losing patience w/ him very quickly, she turned to face her son.) Luke, I am just trying to talk to you. I don't really think that I deserve to be talked to like that.  
  
L: (frustrated) God mom, I'm 16, I know how to pack. I'll do it later, can we just not talk about it? (The events of the day and the last month were starting to work on Luke's last nerve at this point. He knew that he was taking it all out on his mom, but he could not seem to stop. He had a lot of things to work out in a short amount of time and it was a lot of pressure. If everything did not go totally as planned, he would be in a car Thursday morning on his way to a new school. He had no intention of leaving, but he had to act like he was so that his family would not catch on to what he was up to. To ensure not sending up red flags, he had to pack and study like he believed that he really was going to go, but those things took away from working out the details of his plan to stay and that was frustrating for him. Plus he was still thinking about what he was going to say to Dan when he went to talk to him. Luke was also still angry at his mom for sending him away to begin w/.)  
  
Ka: (Still trying not to get angry w/ Luke.) Fine Luke, I will not mention it again, but if your bags are not in the car before your game on Wednesday night, you will NOT be going out afterwards. (Karen realized that she had finally got her son's attention as he looked up from his book. But she could see by his expression, that his attitude was not changing.) Are we clear?  
  
L: Crystal. (He tried to tone down his anger a little, b/c he needed to be able to go out after his game and take care of the details of his plan, but still could not help glaring at her. He quickly realized that she was not at all intimidated. In fact it was HER return look that she gave him, that scared him a little. It amazed Luke that one little look from her could say so much. The raised eyebrow and the curve at the corner of her mouth told him that he was about one smart-mouthed comment away from getting confined to his room for the remainder of the night.)  
  
Ka: Well, since it seems like you are not much in the mood for donversation, I'm going to go finish getting ready.  
  
L: Ready for what?  
  
Ka: I have a date.  
  
L: (Raising his voice) A date?! Who is gonna watch Blake? You want me to pack and I have to study! Did you ever think of asking me first?  
  
Ka: I didn't ASK you b/c I already knew that you would have too much to do and I already hired a sitter. I am going to go change clothes and when I come back in here, I expect you to have a much better attitude. I understand that you are not happy w/ me or much for that matter right now, but you are being plain disrespectful and I'm done listening to it. (Karen left the room.)  
  
(Luke was Rubbing his temples trying to release the pressure from his headache that he had had all day. It probably was part of the reason that he was so irritable. His soar throat was getting worse and it felt like razor blades just to drink water. He knew that he should tell Karen and get to the doctor, but was afraid that she would over-react, like she tended to do when he was sick, and not let him play in the game. His plan to stay in Tree Hill depended on him being on the court that night. He got up and grabbed some tylenol and a glass of water and sat back at the table. His mom came back in the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door, followed by Haley walking in. Karen immediately saw the sparkle in Luke's eyes. Karen had considered cancelling her plans b/c she was feeling guilty about not spending time w/ Luke before he left, but had changed her mind when she noticed the strain between the 2 best friends. She did not know the cause, but figured whatever it was would be worked out if they were forced to spend some time in the same house. And Karen also knew that if she had spent any more time w/ her son that night there would definitely be a blow out and that was something that she did not want to happen before she sent him away.)  
  
Ka: Hi Haley.  
  
H: Hi.  
  
Ka: Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it.  
  
H: No problem. (Haley had kept her eyes on Karen for the whole conversation. She was really not looking forward to spending the night w/ Luke. They still had not talked since the night she tried to sneak in the house to talk to Luke and instead was caught by Luke making out w/ Nathan on his bed. It was hard enough avoiding him at school, but now it was him and her alone for the whole night.)  
  
Ka: OK. Blake's back in his room playing. Soup is on the stove and the bread is in the oven. Take it out when the timer goes off. Blake needs a bath and in bed at 9:00. Try not to let it get later then that b/c he has to get up early tomorrow for daycare.  
  
H: OK.  
  
Ka: He is your easy one. (Putting her hands on Luke's shoulders.) This one is your problem child. If he is any trouble, send him to bed w/o dessert.  
  
H: (Haley could not help but smile.) I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Ka: But he did just inform me, in a very sweet way, (Squeezing his shoulders to remind him how out of line he had been earlier) that he has tons of studying to do, so no TV, phone or messing around until it is done.  
  
H: (Smiling) You know I charge more for 2 kids right?  
  
L: (Not finding the conversation to this point too humorous) You are hired for Blake...  
  
Ka: And you. I'm hoping that she can keep you out of trouble for the night. (Looking back at Haley) There is some Nyquil and some vicks by the fridge that he needs before bed. Lights out at 10:30.  
  
L: MOM!  
  
Ka: (Karen was still standing behind her son and she covered his mouth w/ her hand, smiled at Haley and continued. She was enjoying this.) If he is a really good boy, he can stay up until 11:00.  
  
H: (laughing out loud.) OK.  
  
L: (Uncovering his mouth) You 2 are not really being that funny.  
  
Ka: (Taking his chin from behind and tilting his head back so he was looking at her) Seriously Luke, get your homework done, no leaving and don't stay up too late, you are sick.  
  
L: OK.  
  
Ka: And try to cheer up before I get back.  
  
(There was a knock on the door and Keith walked in.)  
  
Ke: Hey everyone. (Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.) Homemade chicken noodle soup. My favorite. Let's stay in and eat instead of going out.  
  
L: NO! (realizing by the surprised looks on Haley and Keith's faces that he may have been a little over-zealous in his response. (Stuttering) Um...I..I mean, you can stay if you want to Keith, but don't you think that you should take my mom out and celebrate your engagement?   
  
Ka: (Rustling his blonde hair) Nice cover son. (Laughing) I know you want me out of here. (looking at Keith.) Luke and I need a little time away from each other. Do you mind if we go out?  
  
Ke: (smiling as he remembered the rough time him and Luke had while his mom was in Paris and understanding what it can be like living w/ a teenager.) No, I don't mind. There will be plenty more soup nights once we are married. Let's go have a quiet evening, just you and me. (Holding out his hand to Karen)  
  
Ka: (taking his hand.) Thanks again Haley. Luke...  
  
L: I know Mom, I'm grounded.  
  
Ka: Just reminding you.   
  
Ka/Ke: Bye.  
  
L/H: Bye.  
  
(After the adults walked out the door, Haley turned and faced her best friend. She wanted to say something to break the ice, but didn't know where to start. She turned and walked away to find Blake. Luke starred at her departing figure thinking how long of a night it was going to be if she kept giving him the silent treatment. He sighed and went back to his studying.)  
  
OK everyone...there it was...finally an update and again i am really sorry it took so long...thanks for all the continued support and replies....i am in the process of buying a house and moving so I am not sure when i will be able to update again but i will do it as soon as possible....thanks for reading and please reply!!!!  
  
wendy 


	99. Lucas and Haley

(Luke was sitting on the couch, stacking blocks on the  
  
table w/ Blake when Haley came in the room. She  
  
handed the 2 year old a sippy cup.)  
  
H: OK Blake, it's time for bed. Take a drink and  
  
then I will tuck you in.  
  
B: I don't wanna go to bed yet Haywee. I'm playin'  
  
w/ Luke.   
  
H: I know, but Karen said you have to go to bed b/c  
  
you have to get up early in the morning. Let's go and  
  
I will read you a story.  
  
B: NO! I want to build my castle.  
  
H: You can do it tomorrow. (She went to pick him up,  
  
but he ran into Luke's arms.)  
  
B: Lucas, I don't want to go to bed yet.  
  
L: (Picking up his pajama-clad cousin and sitting him  
  
on his leg.) I know buddy, but you have to or me and  
  
you will get in big trouble w/ my mom. You don't want  
  
that do you?  
  
B: (resting his head against Luke's chest and  
  
yawning.) No, but I am not tired.  
  
L: How about Haley rocking you and she can sing you a  
  
song? (He looked up at his best friend who was watching  
  
the ease that he seemed to be dealing w/ the child.)  
  
Is that OK?  
  
B: (Lifting his head and getting down, Blake walked  
  
to Haley and held out his arms until she picked him  
  
up.) Sing Haywee.  
  
H: (Sitting down on the rocking chair and laying  
  
Blake down on her lap.) OK Blake, but you have to  
  
close your eyes.  
  
B: OK. (He wiggled until he was comfortbale and shut  
  
his big brown eyes.)   
  
H: "Twinkle, twinkle tiny star, snuggled safely in my  
  
arms. Someday you will shine so bright, like a  
  
diamond in the night. How I wonder what you'll be, as  
  
you are growing we will see. May each dream you dream  
  
come true, there is so much I wish for you."  
  
(Luke looked at Haley as she rocked Blake. She was  
  
lightly rubbing her hand along the side of the child's  
  
face as she sang each note. He loved to hear her  
  
sing. She had a beautiful voice and when she sang, she  
  
had a confidence that she never seemed to show when  
  
she did anything else. Haley looked at Luke  
  
sitting across the room and noticed that he was  
  
starring at her. If it had been anyone else, she would  
  
have been nervous or embarassed, but she was so  
  
comfortable around Luke, that it actually made her  
  
feel at ease.)  
  
H: "Twinkle, twinkle tiny star, sleeping sweetly in my  
  
arms. Someday you will shine so bright, while you  
  
dream I will hold you tight. Sweet dreams are near,  
  
sweet dreams tonight. Sweet dreams for you, good  
  
night."  
  
(Haley rocked a little longer until she was sure that  
  
Blake was sound asleep. She attempted to get up, but  
  
realized that the toddler was too heavy.)  
  
L: (getting up) I'll get him. (He lifted Blake into  
  
his arms and headed back through the hallway. When he  
  
got back, Haley had taken his seat on the couch and  
  
was flipping through the TV channels. Luke sat down  
  
next to her and took the control away.) I was  
  
watching that first.  
  
H: Are you done w/ your homework?  
  
L: Why, you gonna tell on me if I'm not?  
  
H: Yes. Your mom is paying me good money to keep an  
  
eye on you and I plan on doing my job. So, are you  
  
done w/ your homework?  
  
L: What a friend you are. Yes MOM, I am done.  
  
H: Isn't it your bed time?  
  
L: (smiling) Funny! But if you let me lay in your  
  
lap like you did w/ Blake, I might consider going to  
  
sleep.  
  
(At first Haley smiled at him and then the events of  
  
the week came back to her and the smile faded. She  
  
started to get up and Luke grabbed her hand in his.   
  
She stopped, looked at their hands and then his blue  
  
eyes.)   
  
L: Please Haley, we need to talk. Don't walk away.   
  
(Haley sat back down and started to cry. Luke pulled  
  
her into his arms.) What is it Hales?  
  
H: Everything is such a mess Luke.  
  
L: Not EVERYTHING!  
  
H: Name one thing that isn't.  
  
L: WE are here together.  
  
H: (Taking her head off his chest and leaning back on  
  
the couch.) When did things get so crazy for us?  
  
L: I think it was about the time that I joined the  
  
basketball team.  
  
(There was a long pause in the conversation and then  
  
Haley spoke.)  
  
H: I never thought that I would say this, but you are  
  
right.  
  
L: (Surprised) Haley James finally admits I'm right  
  
about something. (Pausing and looking confused) What  
  
was I right about?  
  
H: The mess our lives have become is your fault.  
  
L: (Laughing) I should have knwon that you could not  
  
give me a compliment. Haley, I really am sorry about  
  
the fight the other night w/ Nathan. I was being  
  
stupid. Thanks for taking charge and getting Blake to  
  
the hospital, I would not have been able to do it w/o  
  
you. I'm done fighting.  
  
H: You have said that before.  
  
L: I know, but I swear on our friendship this time.   
  
No more.  
  
H: I'm holding you to that. Luke?  
  
L: Yeah?  
  
H: Can I ask you a question?  
  
L: Anything.  
  
H: Remember when you told me that you were OK w/ me  
  
and Nathan dating as long as it made me happy?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
H: If that was the case, then why were you so angry  
  
when you walked in on me and him kissing.  
  
L: First, let me point out that you were doing WAY  
  
more then kissing.  
  
H: He is my boyfriend.  
  
L: I know, and I wasn't lying when I told you I was  
  
OK w/ it, but I guess it took me by surprise when I  
  
found you on my bed w/ him.  
  
H: You make it sound like we planned that.  
  
L: You had to know that sneaking into see him in the  
  
middle of the night was going to lead to that.  
  
H: I came over that night to see you.  
  
L: What?  
  
H: If you would have let me explain instead of  
  
starting a fight w/ Nathan, you would have found that  
  
out. I was confused and I wanted to talk to you. I  
  
snuck in your bedroom door and woke you, well woke  
  
what I thought was you, and I could not have very well  
  
said, "Sorry Nathan, I was actually here to talk to  
  
your brother about the night I had sex w/ him".  
  
L: I get that, but at the time I thought that you  
  
were still mad at him for using you to get to me?  
  
H: I was mad.  
  
L: But?  
  
H: But he had his reasons for wanting me to tutor him and I had mine. He was doing it to get to you and I was doing it to get him to leave you alone. So we both had our own motives and some where along the line we (stopping and looking into the eyes of her best friend)  
  
L: (Finishing her sentence like he had been able to do since they were 6.) ...you fell in love w/ him.  
  
H: (Whispering through her tears.) I'm sorry Luke.  
  
L: For what Hales?  
  
H: I just feel like I have made so many mistakes and the biggest was going behind your back and dating your brother. I mean at the time he was your worst enemy. And for years I have had this little crush on you and always wondered what it would be like if we dated and now...  
  
L: (interrupting) Haley, you can not help who you fall in love w/ or when. As much as I hate to admit it, I really think that he loves you.  
  
H: He does Luke, he really does. We made a huge mistake when we crossed that line the other night.  
  
L: I told you, I don't regret it.  
  
H: I know, but look at everything that has happened since. We are fighting, you and Nathan are at each other's throats constantly, no one can find Brooke.  
  
L: That's not b/c of us sleeping together. Nathan and Brooke don't even know about it. Me and Brooke were having problems before that happened and so were you and Nathan.  
  
H: THEY may not have known about us Luke, but we did and it has had an effect on everybody in some way. We cheated on both of them and that is not like either one of us.  
  
L: We were drunk.  
  
H: So that makes it OK?  
  
L: No, but it explains how it happened.  
  
H: We crossed that line Luke and we can never go back.  
  
L: Do you want to go back?  
  
H: Luke, I am not saying that what happened between us wasn't great, but we haven't been the same since. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I feel like b/c of what happened that night between us, it has ruined any possible way for you and Nathan to truly be brothers.  
  
L: Haley, Dan took care of that years ago.  
  
H: Yeah, but you guys were talking and were headed down the right path until you and I had sex.  
  
L: Again, I repeat, Nathan does not know about it.  
  
H: I know Luke, so what do we do? Not tell him? I mean I was mad at him b/c I thought that he was dishonest about out relationship from the beginning, but now I am suppose to hide this from him? Lie to him?  
  
L: But Hales, if you tell him...  
  
H: (Crying again) If I tell him I'm sure he will break up w/ me at the very least and what is worse, he will hate you. He's your brother sweetie, it kills me to know that I might have messed up you getting to know what it is like to have a sibbling. What do I do?  
  
L: (taking her hand) Haley I know I have always made fun of you about how bad of a liar you are, but in this case I think that you really need to keep this a secret. If you tell him you are going to get hurt and so is he. He loves you. You love him. Move on from there. No one benefits from the truth in this case.  
  
H: So you aren't going to tell Brooke?  
  
L: I can't Haley. I can't hurt her like that.  
  
H: I'm scared Luke.  
  
L: Of what?  
  
H: Of losing you.  
  
L: Hales, you will never lose me. I have so many issues in my like right now, and there are not many things that I am sure about, except you.  
  
H: So you are OK w/ just being friends?  
  
L: (Smiling) How about friends w/ benefits?  
  
H: (Seeing that he was joking and hitting him in the stomach) LUKE!  
  
L: OUCH! I was kidding. I am not going to lie and say that I do not think about the other night, but we have other people to think about in this case. You can't ignore how you feel about Nathan and I think I really like Brooke. Heck, maybe someday we can go down that road again, but right now we both have way too much on our plates. Let's just look at what happened between us as a beautiful secret.  
  
H: And Kory.  
  
L: (swallowing hard) What?  
  
H: You told Kory didn't you?  
  
L: Umm...  
  
H: Don't you lie to me.  
  
L: How did you know?  
  
H: He is not very subtle w/ his comments and he has been waiting for something like this to happen for years.  
  
L: I am going to kill him.  
  
H: And I am going to kill you!  
  
L: But Hales I didn't actually tell him, he sort of guessed.  
  
H: And you didn't deny it right?  
  
L: Well, no but...  
  
H: But nothing! We pinky swore!  
  
L: I know but Haley...  
  
H: You know what this means for you right?  
  
L: NO WAY!  
  
H: You are doing it friend.  
  
L: You would not really make me do that again would you?  
  
H: You told your uncle that we had sex! You better believe I am going to make you do it!  
  
L: Too bad I am grounded and can't leave the house. (Getting a satisfied smirk on his face.)  
  
H: I can wait. And your first night of freedom it's going to be me w/ a camera and you in your boxers running through town square.  
  
L: It will have to wait until this summer then.  
  
H: There is no way that Karen will keep you grounded that long.  
  
L: I know, but that is when I get back.  
  
H: (confused) Back from where?  
  
L: (Realizing that she did not know) Haley...  
  
H: Where are you going Luke?  
  
L: Mom is sending me to boarding school.  
  
H: WHAT? When? Why?  
  
L: Thursday. And do you really need ask why? Mom had to hire you to babysit me. Blake getting hurt was the final straw.  
  
H: But it's not like you did it on purpose. You just need to talk to her, tell her you won't get in anymore trouble.  
  
L: Haley, don't you think that I have tried that? I have begged, pleaded, cried and yelled. She is not changing her mind.  
  
H: But Luke, I can't stay in this town w/o you. Can I go too?  
  
L: (Smiling) It's an all guys school.  
  
H: (Raising an eyebroww) All the better. Sign me up.  
  
L: Don't you think that you have had enough guy problems lately?  
  
H: There is always room for more cute boys in a girl's life.  
  
L: I wish you could go hon, but I don't think that is going to be happening. (Haley looked scared and Luke wanted to tell her about his plan, but he didn't for 2 reasons. First, she would somehow slip and tell someone and second, he didn't want to get her hopes up in case his plan did not work out. She was crying and he hated to see that. They had not been apart for more then a week at a time since they were 6. He hugged her.) Haley, it won't be so bad. You'll have Nathan still. Just do me a favor while I am gone.  
  
H: What?  
  
L: Don't go getting married.  
  
H: Last time I checked they didn't let 16 year olds do that.  
  
L: Knowing you, you'd find a way.  
  
H: I would never do that Luke. I promise.  
  
L: Stop crying Haley.  
  
H: So is this the last time that we can hang out before you leave?  
  
L: No. Mom is letting me go out Wednesday night. I have something that I have to do after the game, but then I will be all yours.  
  
H: So you can meet me at town square?  
  
L: Haley...  
  
H: Lucas, you broke a pinky swear?  
  
L: But the last time that you made me do that, the cops brought us home. My mom was not happy.  
  
H: You didn't get in trouble.  
  
L: That's because I lied to her and told her we had been swimming in the lake and someone stole my pants.  
  
H: (laughing) She believed you.  
  
L: Yeah, but we were 8. I don't think that she would buy that excuse again.  
  
H: What is she going to do Luke, send you away?  
  
L: Funny.   
  
H: Well, I guess that you better make sure that you don't get caught then.  
  
L: Great! I have been so good at that lately.  
  
H: Well, then maybe you should learn to keep your big mouth shut about things we pinky swear about.  
  
L: You are really making me do this aren't you?  
  
H: Yep!  
  
L: Can I at least keep my shirt on?  
  
H: Nope.  
  
L: I thought we were friends.  
  
H: We are. And to show you how good of a friend I am, I won't post any of the pictures I take on the internet.  
  
L: (sarcasstic) Well gee, thanks.  
  
(there was a knock on the door and Luke got up to answer it. When he opened it, he found Peyton on the other side.)   
  
L: Hey. What's up?  
  
P: Grab your shoes. I found Brooke. 


	100. The Fight For Luke

In the last episode...  
  
Luke and Haley had finally talked and worked things out and Peyton showed up at his door.  
  
P: I found Brooke. Grab your shoes.  
  
L: Peyton? Come in.  
  
P: (Walking through the door) Can you drive, the heater in my car isn't working and it's cold out tonight.  
  
L: Slow down. Where did you find her?  
  
P: Arthur.  
  
L: WHAT?! That's a 2 hour drive.  
  
P: I know, that is why we need to get going.  
  
L: I can't leave, I'm grounded.  
  
P: I'm sure if you explain to your mom what is going on, she will understand.  
  
L: She's not here...  
  
P: (Interrupting Luke when she sees Haley walking into the kitchen.) Haley? Hey, I didn't see your car out there.  
  
H: It's in the back. Why is Brooke in Arthur?  
  
P: All I really know is that her cousin lives there and she went to visit her for a few days and was at a party tonight and now she is in the hospital.  
  
H/L: HOSPITAL!  
  
L: Why?  
  
P: I don't know. Emily just said that she's OK now and she just wants to go home. (Looking at Luke) She asked that you pick her up. (Looking back at Haley) You can come too if you want.  
  
H: I'll let you 2 handle this one. I am babysitting these guys anyway.  
  
P: (Looking confused and amused at the same time.) You are babysitting Blake and Luke? Why...you know what, nevermind, Luke you can tell me about it in the car.  
  
L: (Luke was rubbing his temples as his headache continued to get worse) She went to get away from me didn't she?  
  
P: I don't know Luke. She's done this before. I told you that. But you need to decide if you are going or not.   
  
L: I guess I will.  
  
H: Luke, your mom...  
  
L: (Raising his voice) I KNOW HALES. What am I suppose to do? (Seeing the hurt look on Haley's face and walking over to her.) I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just my head hurts and if that does not end up killing me, my mom will. I'm gonna go get my shoes. (He left and returned a few minutes later ready to go. He looked really pale.)  
  
H: Luke, you really don't look so great. You OK?  
  
L: Yeah, it's just my cold and soar throat.   
  
H: You need to call your mom and tell her what you are doing.  
  
L: I don't want to ruin her night out and she will say "no" anyway.   
  
H: (Handing him the phone.) You need to at least talk to her about it. She is going to come back tonight and find you gone, and then I will be left to explain it to her.  
  
L: (He looked at the phone and then at Haley. He really didn't want to leave Haley there to face his mom when she got home b/c there was no doubt she was going to be pissed. But he really didn't want to call knowing WHEN, and it was definitely WHEN, Karen told him that he could not go, he would go anyway and that would hurt her more to know that he outright disobeyed her. At least if he just left...pausing his thoughts. He didn't know why he was bothering trying to justify not calling. He had to at least attempt to get her OK, b/c if he left w/o it, his life in Tree Hill was definitely over as soon as he walked out the door. His plan to stay in town would be done b/c there would be no way that Karen would let him on the basketball court Wednesday night. He could not help thinking how his life had changed. 6 months ago he would have been able to talk his mom into letting him do almost anything, now she was hiring a babysitter to watch him. He dialed his mom's cell number hoping for the voice mail.)  
  
Ka: Hello?  
  
L: Hey mom, having a good time?  
  
Ka: Yeah. Is everything OK?  
  
L: Not really.  
  
Ka: Is Blake OK?  
  
L: Yeah. No one is hurt. It's just Peyton is over here...  
  
Ka: (Interrupting) Absolutely not Lucas.  
  
L: I haven't even asked you anything.  
  
Ka: I know, but it is coming and I just figured that you could save your breath. (There was silence on the other end.) Luke? You still there?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
Ka: What's going on?  
  
L: (Sighing) I'm in a lose, lose situation and I don't know what to do.  
  
Ka: What do you mean?  
  
L: (Luke took a deep breath and filled his mom in on why Peyton was there.) If I go, you will be pissed and if I don't go, I'm letting Brooke down.  
  
Ka: What are your plans if I tell you "no"?  
  
L: How about you tell me "yes" and then we won't have to worry about that.  
  
Ka: You are going to go no matter what I say aren't you?  
  
L: (quietly) I have to mom.  
  
Ka: I wouldn't have expected anything less.  
  
L: I know, b/c I have been such a screw up right?  
  
Ka: No, b/c even though you haven't been a perfect angel lately, you are still the compassionate kid that I raised you to be, so I would never expect you to let a friend down. Take your cell phone w/ you and you call me as soon as you get to the hospital.  
  
L: You are OK w/ me going?  
  
Ka: I didn't exactly say that. I'm not happy w/ the decisions that you have made that have lead to Brooke being where she is and you being in so much trouble, but I understand why you have to go and I will not stop you. I know that you are not doing this to get out of your punishment.  
  
L: Thanks.  
  
Ka: Be careful. Tell Peyton to drive safe.  
  
L: Umm...  
  
Ka: Now what?  
  
L: Her heater doesn't work. Can we take my car?  
  
Ka: I suppose. You, however, will NOT be driving it.  
  
L: What, is my car community property now?  
  
ka: WOW! That was almost a full conversation w/o a smart mouthed comment from you.  
  
L: Sorry, but can't you make an exception and let me drive.  
  
Ka: I have made the exception to let you go Luke, you are not driving. You drank and drove and it's not happening. If I find out that you did, I'm not sure that your car will become community property, as you put it, but it will no longer be your property.   
  
L: But mom you trust my life in the hands of a chic?  
  
Ka: You're right, what was I thinking. Stay home.  
  
L: OK. I won't drive.  
  
Ka: Somehow I thought you would see it my way. Get going so you can get back. You have finals to take tomorrow.  
  
L: Don't remind me.  
  
Ka: I love you.  
  
L: Bye.  
  
Ka: "I love you too mom"  
  
L: I love you too, but I would love you more if you would let me drive.  
  
Ka: And I would love you more if you could keep your butt out of trouble for a while, so I guess we are going to have to take what we can get.   
  
L: Fine. Bye.  
  
Ka: Bye.  
  
(Luke hung up)  
  
H: I didn't hear any yelling, so it must have went OK.  
  
L: Actually it wasn't too bad. (Luke went to his mom's room and grabbed his cell and went back to the girls.) OK, I'm ready. (grabbing his keys off the hook and handing them to Peyton.) We can take my car, but I can't drive.   
  
P: Don't worry too much about your pride and joy, I have only totaled one car in my life Luke.  
  
L: (sarcasstic) Great!!!  
  
P: What happened was this guy let me use his car right after he referred to me as a "chic"!  
  
L: (Hearing Haley and Peyton laugh) Do you two always eaves drop on other people's phone calls?  
  
H: Only when necessary.  
  
P: Let's go see what your car can do.  
  
L: You are going to kill me aren't you?   
  
P: Nah. Just scare you a little.  
  
L: Can you two kick my ass the next time I am stupid enough to consider drinking and driving b/c it is really killing me to let a "chi.." (deciding not to finish his sexist comment as he noticed his 2 friends starring at him)..it's really killing me not to be able to drive my own car.  
  
P: You'll live. Let's go. (Opening the door) Bye Haley.  
  
H: Bye Peyton. (Peyton walks out the door.)  
  
L: (Looking at Haley) We good?  
  
H: (Giving him a hug) We are good.  
  
L: I missed you "best friend"  
  
H: Same here.  
  
L: (Pulling back from the hug) I really am sorry I yelled at you, I was just frustrated and you were in the line of fire.  
  
H: I know. Don't worry about it. You still look pale though. You sure you are OK?  
  
L: I feel pretty crappy, but don't tell mom.   
  
H: Luke, you need to get to a doctor.  
  
L: Hales, it is just a cold. I promise I am fine. Don't say anything to mom OK?  
  
H: (Hesitating since she knows his past history when he is sick) Fine, but if you get worse, you have to promise me you will go to the doctor.  
  
L: I promise.   
  
H: Call me when you get there.  
  
L: It will be really late.  
  
H: (Poking him in the chest) Call me no matter what.  
  
L: (Smiling) Yes ma'am.  
  
H: Be safe, K?  
  
L: Always.  
  
H: (Hearing Peyton honking the horn.) You better go before she wakes the neighborhood.  
  
L: Yeah. After the game Wednesday night I need about an hour to run an errand and then I will meet you in town square. About 10:30?  
  
H: Wear your Spongebob boxers I got you for your birthday last year, they will look great in my scrapbook.  
  
L: Don't push it Haley. (Smiling and giving her a quick hug) Bye.  
  
H: Bye.  
  
(Karen hung up her cell phone)  
  
Ke: So what was that all about?  
  
Ka: Our lovely son. He is on his way to Arthur.  
  
Ke: Let me guess. Brooke?  
  
Ka: If it's not one thing w/ that girl, it is another.   
  
Ke: What are we suppose to do Karen? We can't forbid him from seeing her.  
  
Ka: We could.  
  
Ke: Yes, we could and then Luke would be sneaking around behind our backs just like you did when your dad tried to keep you from seeing Dan. Is that really what you want?  
  
Ka: No, but looking back on the way things turned out w/ Dan, maybe my father knew what he was doing.  
  
Ke: Karen, you know your dad didn't keep you from my brother b/c he was looking out for you, he was doing it to try and control you. Don't make the same mistake w/ Luke.  
  
Ka: But Keith, ever since he met Brooke, he's been in trouble...  
  
Ke: So you think that if you keep them apart, you will get "good" Luke back?   
  
Ka: No, I'm not that nieve.  
  
Ke: Good, b/c there is more going on w/ Luke then a 16 year old girl. Why did you let him go get Brooke if you don't like her w/ him?  
  
Ka: B/c I know Luke. He was going to go whether I gave him the OK or not. At least this way he will keep in touch w/ me. If I would have said "no", he would go and then avoid dealing w/ me until he got back and then I would be worried the whole time he was gone. Maybe when he leaves for school he will realize that Brooke isn't the best match for him.  
  
Ke: Have you considered letting him stay in Tree Hill?  
  
Ka: About every second.  
  
Ke: So let's keep him here.  
  
Ka: What?  
  
Ke: I don't want him to go Karen.  
  
Ka: And you think that I do?  
  
Ke: No. So let him stay. I'll be here to help you w/ him.  
  
Ka: Keith, I love you for caring so much about him and believe me this is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make in my life, but he leaves Thursday and I am not changing my mind.  
  
Ke: Kare, you act like he is one step away from prison and that this new school is the answer to all his problems. He's made a few mistakes. He's a teenager, that's gonna happen.  
  
Ka: The kid I have dealt w/ the past couple of months is not the kid that I raised for 16 years. You are right Keith, he hasn't commited a felony and that is why I am doing this. I want to keep it that way. He has put his life, Haley's life and Blake's life in danger and that's just the tip of the ice berg. He needs help and he won't do it willingly, so I am making it happen.  
  
Ke: I just don't agree w/ it Karen. I mean you send him to a new environment and one of 2 things is going to happen. Either he does great or he gets worse. Either way, when it is over he will be coming back to this town and all the same problems will still be here and he will have to face them. He is not running from his problems, you are pushing him away from them. How is this helping?  
  
Ka: (Starting to get angry) Where is this all coming from? I thought that you agreed w/ this?  
  
Ke: When did you ever ask me my opinion on it?  
  
Ka: I talked to you about it.  
  
Ke: No, you TOLD me about. Just b/c I never said anything to disagree w/ you at the time, don't take that as meaning that I agreed w/ you.  
  
Ka: Don't you think that maybe you could have said something sooner?  
  
Ke: I figured if you wanted my opinion on the situation you would have asked for it.  
  
Ka: So why are you telling me now?  
  
Ke: B/c I really thought that you would change your mind. Never in a million years did I think that you would actually go through w/ this. But now I see that you are and I think that you are making the wrong decision and I just can't sit here and not say anything anymore.  
  
Ka: I am sorry that you feel this way Keith.  
  
Ke: I'm not the only one. Nathan and Kory have told you the same thing.  
  
Ka: So you guys are discussing this behind my back?  
  
Ke: No Karen. They have both come to you w/ their concerns and you are not listening to them. They care about Luke and what happens to him.  
  
Ka: So do I Keith! I have not slept for days. He is my baby and I'm sending him away. But I really believe that this is what is best for him.  
  
Ke: I don't.  
  
Ka: Well, he is my son Keith.  
  
Ke: (Shaking his head but not saying a word. He waved his hand at the waiter and the waiter approached the table) Can we get our check?  
  
W: Yes sir. (Pulling the pad out of his back pocket, the waiter tore off the paper and handed it to Keith.) Have a good night. (He leaves.)  
  
Ka: I thought that you wanted that chocolate dessert that is on the menu?  
  
Ke: I lost my appetite. (Pulling out his wallet and taking out the cash.)  
  
Ka: Are you upset w/ me?  
  
Ke: (sarcasstic) What do I have to be upset about?  
  
Ka: Luke.  
  
Ke: He's not MY kid. You made that very clear. Last night, when I proposed and we were getting ready to leave the new house, you said, "Let's go find our son."  
  
Ka: I remember.  
  
Ke: But the minute I don't agree w/ the way that you are raising him, he becomes "your son". So which is it?  
  
Ka: Keith, I do feel like Luke is your son.  
  
Ke: OK. I don't want "my" son to get sent away.  
  
Ka: But I do and...  
  
Ke: (Interrupting) I know, he's YOUR son. (Takes her hand and points to the engagement ring) Kare, when I gave that to you, I wasn't just making a commitment to you, I was making it to Luke too. I feel like you want that too, except when I disagree w/ your way of doing things. You view Luke as my son, and expect him to listen to me. The problem is that you do not view me as his father, b/c that would make me and you equal partners. If we really were equal, you would at least consider my point of view on this issue.   
  
Ka: It was the same thing that Kory and Nathan said.  
  
Ke: But don't you think that when I say it, there should be a little more thought put into it? (Karen didn't say anything as she watched Keith get up.) Ready?  
  
Ka: (Getting up) Yes.  
  
(They left in silence.)  
  
(Haley was sitting on the couch at Luke's watching Letterman and trying to keep her eyes open. There was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and wondered who would be knocking so late. She got up and went to the door and looked out at the face staring back at her. She unlocked the door and opened it.)  
  
N: Can we talk? 


	101. We Still Love You Nathan

First I have to say thanks for all the patience that you guys have had through my major life change...i am into my new house...finally...i am so sorry for the delay in the update...i just could not find the time or the energy to do it...so forgive me if the next few chapters are a little rusty as i get back into the swing of things ...and a few notes...first i am having a little writer's block and if that continues i hope the new season that is starting soon will get me back into the Tree Hill mood...and second i am finding that since this story is so long that i am forgetting some of the things that i write...and unless i go back to read the whole thing...which would take a long time...i may make a few errors...point them out if you notice them ...i can try to fix them...ok...w/o any further delay....  
  
in the last chapter....we left Luke and Haley who had patched some things up and decided to be friends at least for now and haley forgave her friend for hurting poor blake...peyton shows up and says they have to go on a road trip to pick up brooke from a hospital 2 hours away....karen actually lets the little trouble maker go...mean while in paradise karen and keith have a huge fight over whether karen should go through w/ sending luke to boarding school...and nathan shows up at luke's to talk to Haley (she is babysitting blake)....nathan stayed at keiths the night before b/c of the fight he had w/ his mom after he found out that she almost had an abortion after she found out that she was pregnant w/ him....if you need to know more then that...you better go back and read...LOL  
  
Monday Night...Luke's  
  
N: Can we talk? (Haley could tell something was wrong w/ Nathan and it wasn't just that they were fighting. She moved back and let him in. Nathan went in the house and looked around.) Where's Luke? You didn't kill him did you?  
  
H: (Laughing) No. Peyton came and they went to pick up Haley in Arthur.  
  
N: Brooke pulling her disappearing act again?  
  
H: I guess, but she's in the hospital.  
  
N: (feeling bad about his last comment) Oh.  
  
H: I guess she is OK though. Does she do this a lot?  
  
N: When the going gets tough, Brooke gets going. (Haley went and sat on the couch and Nathan sat down too, but not too close since he didn't know how mad she still was at him.) So are you and Luke on good terms again?  
  
H: (smiling) Yeah. We worked things out.  
  
N: (Giving her a genuine smile) I'm glad.  
  
H: You sound like you are actually happy about that. What are you up to?  
  
N: Nothing I swear. I really am happy about it.  
  
H: Why? This is LUKE, we are talking about.  
  
N: (Laughing) Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate him.  
  
H: But you definitely don't love him either.  
  
N: True.  
  
H: So why are you so happy about it?  
  
N: Well I know that it makes you happy and that's a good thing for the boyfriend when his girl is happy.  
  
H: And?  
  
N: And you were mad at me and Luke for the same reason, so if you forgave him, then there is hope for me.  
  
H: You think so huh?  
  
N: It's only fair. You know you wouldn't want to make me jealous of Luke because you forgave him easier then you forgave me, right? I mean, that might break the truce that me and him have not to fight anymore.  
  
H: (Scooting closer to him) We wouldn't want that would we?  
  
N: (Moving the rest of the way towards his girlfriend so they were now touching) I'm sorry Haley. You know I did not mean for Blake to get hurt.  
  
H: (Taking his hand and intertwining his fingers w/ hers) That's exactly what Luke said.  
  
N: It's true.  
  
H: Do you 2 mean to put me in the middle of it?  
  
N: (squeezing her hand) No Hales.  
  
H: But you do Nathan. Everytime you 2 fight, you make me feel like I have to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend. It's not fair and I can't do it anymore.  
  
N: You don't have to hon. We are not going to fight anymore.  
  
H: That's what Luke said too and I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told him, "I'm holding you to it."  
  
N: How is Blake anyway?  
  
H: Sleeping now, but better. He does not complain about the pain anymore, now it's just itching under the cast.  
  
N: I feel so bad for doing that to him.  
  
H: Well, if it makes you feel any better, he asked if you were going to come and play w/ him tonight, so he must not be too mad at you.  
  
N: (smiling) He is such a cool little kid. I thought about coming here to stay last night, but I didn't think that Karen would be up for that again so soon, so I just stayed at Keith's.  
  
H: (Looking confused) You stayed w/ Keith?  
  
N: Yeah (Leaning his head back and closing his eyes anticipating the next 20 questions.)  
  
H: Why?  
  
N: Me and mom got into it. (Looking into Haley's beautiful eyes.)  
  
H: (Surprised) And she kicked you out? What did you do?  
  
N: (Giving a little chuckle) I like how you automatically assume that the fight was my fault.  
  
H: I didn't mean it that way.  
  
N: (laughing) Yeah you did. But that's OK.  
  
H: What happened?  
  
N: (Telling her the story.) So I spent last night at Keith's. (Nathan looked at Haley who had not said a word for over 5 minutes.) What has happened to me Haley? My life is a mess. I have a father that wants to control every aspect of my life and a mother who almost ended my life. I don't even know who I am anymore.  
  
H: (Haley pulled her legs up on the couch and turned her body to face her dark-haired boyfriend. She took his hands in hers.) Nathan. (He was slouched down on the couch, resting his head on the back of it and had his eyes shut. Haley could tell that he was trying hard not to let her see him cry, but a single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. Haley gently wiped it away. Nathan did not move and Haley wispered his name again.) Nate? (This time Nathan took a deep breath, turned his head and opened his eyes. Nathan could not help smiling a little when he saw that Haley was crying. He loved her so much and that was one of the reasons. She had such a big heart and cared so much. If someone was hurting, she was too.) Nathan, I know who you are. You are this amazing guy, with a personality that makes people envy you. They want to be around you. You are a leader and an excellent athlete. You are smart (giving him a smile) but you don't apply yourself because you needed an excuse to get the hottest girl in school to tutor you. Which leads me to my next point. You are determined. You see what you want and you go after it and you do not give up until you get it. You have this tough guy exterior, but once you let someone in, you are just a big teddy bear. I mean look at how great you are w/ Blake. Last but not least, you are MY wonderful, hot boyfriend.  
  
N: If I'm so WONDERFUL, how did I manage to get you to almost break up w/ me TWICE?  
  
H: I never said that you were perfect. We all make mistakes. Including our parents.  
  
N: I should have known that "tutor girl" would have to have a lesson to teach me somewhere.  
  
H: (Ignoring the nickname) Nathan, I can't bring myself to defend Dan to you because I just can't stand him after everything that he has put you and Luke through, but you mom loves you. I know that right now you are angry and you have every right to feel hurt. But you have to hear the way that she talks about you at the cafe. She adores you and you are her world. She was young and had just found out that she was pregnant. You can't tell me that if I said right now, "Nathan, we are going to have a baby" that abortion would not cross your mind at some point. She was scared. The important thing to focus on right now is that she decided to have you, and that she loves you as much as she has ever loved anything in her life. (Nathan was back to resting his head against the back of the couch and was not saying anything. Haley figured that it was time to lighten things up. She slugged him in the arm)  
  
N: (Jumping) OUCH! What the hell Haley?  
  
H: About you calling me "tutor girl", you are not allowed to use that nickname!  
  
N: (rubbing his arm and smiling) Really? I think it is sort of sexy! I have fantasies.  
  
H: Really? (Sitting back) Tell me more.  
  
N: It involves you and a catholic school uniform.  
  
H: (Scooting closer to him and wispering in his ear in her best sexy voice) Sounds intriguing. Does it eventually end w/ us naked?  
  
N: (Smiling) Yeah.  
  
H: And having sex?  
  
N: Yep.  
  
H: (Still talking sexy) Guess what?  
  
N: What? (Nathan was a little surprised by how much Haley was getting into HIS fantasy. He put a hand on her jean clad thigh.)  
  
H: (Pulling back and talking much louder.) You better call Britney, because me and a school uniform are not happening and if you call me "tutor girl" again, you won't be having sex w/ me for a long time.  
  
N: (Looking and sounding disappointed) Why do girls do that?  
  
H: What?  
  
N: Withhold sex to get what they want.  
  
H: Are you ever going to call me "tutor girl" girl again?  
  
N: NO!  
  
H: That's why we do it! It works. A little advice from your ex.  
  
N: Peyton. I should have known. She was the queen of that trick.  
  
H: (smiling) I like Peyton.  
  
N: Me and her need to have a little chat.  
  
H: (Haley noticed Nate's smile fade and he laid his head back against the couch again. She grabbed his hand) I know exactly the thing that will make you feel better.  
  
N: (Sitting straight up) Really?  
  
H: Yeah.  
  
N: Here? Aren't you worried about Karen being mad?  
  
H: Under the circumstances I think that she would understand.  
  
N: OK.  
  
H: I'll be right back. (She gets up and returns a few seconds later and hands him a bowl.) The perfect solution to all problems.  
  
N: Ice cream!? Unless you were planning on licking this off parts of my body, this is not exactly what I thought you meant.  
  
H: Is SEX all you think about?  
  
N: And basketball.  
  
H: (Taking some ice cream on her finger and touching it to his nose.) There is no hope for you.  
  
N: Nope, but you love me anyway. (Dipping his finger in the ice cream and returning the favor and spreading it on her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. One by one, he started kissing off the sweet spots.)  
  
(Haley put the bowls on the table and stood up and straddled Nathan's lap and sat down facing him. She kissed off the spot on his nose and then kissed him passionately on the lips.)  
  
Keith and Karen had not spoken a word since they had left the restaurant. He pulled the car into her driveway.)  
  
Ka: Do you want to come in?  
  
Ke: I'll walk you to the door, but I think I'm gonna head home after that.  
  
(When they got to the door Keith opened it for her and Karen walked in to find Haley sitting on Nathan's lap kissing him.)  
  
Ka: Haley?  
  
Ke: Nathan?  
  
(Nathan jumped and bumped Haley's mouth.)  
  
H: OUCH! (She got up holding her slightly bleeding lip.)  
  
N: (Nathan got up too) Uncle Keith, I didn't hear you.  
  
Ke: That was pretty apparent. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying home tonight?  
  
N: I took a walk.  
  
Ka: And it conveniently led you here? Sad thing is, I am getting use to walking in on lip-locked teenagers.  
  
N: At least we weren't in the bedroom this time. (giving 1/2 a smile.)  
  
Ka: Thanks for the consideration. Any word from Lucas?  
  
H: Not yet, but it's only been about an hour and 1/2. What are you 2 doing home so early? It's only 11:30. I figured you'd be celebrating until the wee hours.  
  
Ke: (Trying to hide the fact that their evening was cut short b/c of their disagreemant about Luke) We are not teenagers anymore and I have to be up early tomorrow.  
  
Ka: And so do you 2. (Pulling out her wallet and getting some cash out. She held it out for Haley.) Thanks for babysitting Haley.  
  
H: (Shaking her head no) You don't have to pay me Karen.  
  
Ka: Take it.  
  
H: I didn't even do a good job. Luke left anyway.  
  
Ka: (smiling) If I would have been here, he would have left too. (again holding out the money.) Take it or we will be fighting.  
  
H: (smiling) Fine. (Taking the money.) Will you make sure Luke calls me when he calls you?  
  
Ka: Yes. Does that mean that you 2 worked things out?  
  
H: Yeah.  
  
Ka: Good, but you should head home.  
  
H: OK, See you tomorrow at that cafe.  
  
Ka: Bye and thanks again.  
  
H: Bye Karen, Keith.  
  
Ke: Bye Haley.  
  
H: (walking up to Nathan.) See you at school tomorrow?  
  
N: Yep. (giving her a quick kiss appropriate for the watchful eyes of the adults in the room.) See you then. Thanks for listening.  
  
H: Anytime. (Hugging him and whispering in his ear.) It will all work out.  
  
N: I hope you are right.  
  
H: I always am.  
  
N: (laughing) Yeah, I forgot.  
  
H: Bye.  
  
N: Bye.  
  
(After Haley walked out the door Nathan turned around to find Keith looking at him. Nathan did not know him well enough to know what the look exactly meant, but he suddenly felt like he was 5 and in trouble.)  
  
Ke: Come on Nathan, let's go. You have school tomorrow. (He gives Karen a kiss on the cheek.) See you later.  
  
Ka: Bye.  
  
(Keith and Nathan walked out the door and got in Keith's truck. No one said anything and it was making Nathan uncomfortable.)  
  
N: So what are you and Karen fighting about?  
  
Ke: (Looking at him surprised) What makes you think we are fighting?  
  
N: The kiss for starters. You just got engaged and that was a first date kind of kiss.  
  
Ke: OK. Since you are the expert on kisses. What do you call the kiss you and Haley were in the middle of when we walked in?  
  
N: (smiling big) A make-up kiss. Something for you to look forward to when you get past your little spat w/ Karen.  
  
Ke: You think so huh? You fight a lot w/ your girlfriends? You seem to know a lot about the subject.  
  
N: When you live w/ my parents, you pick up on the signs of a fight pretty quickly, so you know when to stay clear.  
  
Ke: It sounds like you are living like I did when I was your age. So did it get any better after your mom kicked Dan out?  
  
N: (Shrugging and looking out the window. Nathan felt at ease talking to Keith and that was weird since they had never been that close.) Yeah and no. I mean it's a lot more relaxed at home and there isn't as much yelling. But Dad's not happy and he's not going to sit back and watch much longer. He wants custody of me.  
  
Ke: You don't want to live w/ him?  
  
N: I don't want to live w/ either one of them.  
  
Ke: So you are going to live w/ me forever?  
  
N: You ready to get rid of me already?  
  
Ke: (Smiling) No Nathan, just trying to get an idea if I should sign my lease again on a one bedroom or if I should get a 2 bedroom.  
  
N: I'm fine on the couch.  
  
Ke: Not really the answer that I was looking for. Nathan, you are welcome to stay as long as you want, but don't give up on your parents. They have made mistakes, but they love you.  
  
N: They have a funny way of showing it. (looking at his uncle trying to hold in the tears.) I know you talked to mom and that you know why I left.  
  
Ke: I know Nate and I can't say I understand how you feel because I've never been through that, but I know your mom and I know how upset she was last night. She almost made the worst mistake of her life 16 years ago. She was scared and confused and luckily your dad stopped her. She knows that she messed up and right now she doesn't know what to do about it. You are holding her to something that she did years ago. And I know that you can't ever forget it, but try to focus on the mother she has been to you lately. (Nathan was back to looking out the window, quickly wiping away the tears.) Nate just think about it OK?  
  
N: Yeah. Any advice on my dad? He's the one that made her tell me this crap.  
  
Ke: I know. And sometimes I feel like my brother needs a good ass kicking! He wants to see you Nate and he will do anything to get that to happen. He always had to have his way for as long as I can remember. He did it thinking that if he drove a wedge between you and your mom it would make you come running back to him. In his mind he was doing it b/c he loved you and misses the fact that you are not in his life everyday. Unfortunately he was just thinking about himself and not how this would hurt you.  
  
N: He never does. But it backfired. All he did was make me more pissed at him. I can't believe that he actually thought that this would make him some kind of hero! Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish I could be there when he finds out that I am staying w/ you. I mean that is not the reason that I came to you, but...  
  
Ke: (smiling and interrupting) but you know it will irritate him and you are not sad about that.  
  
N: (Looking from the window and finally smiling) Something like that.  
  
Ke: (Laughing) I am OK w/ getting under Dan's skin, but remember who we are talking about. When he finds out you are here, he is going to blow.  
  
N: Can he make me leave?  
  
Ke: I talked to your mom this morning and she talked to her lawyer because she had the same concern.  
  
N: And?  
  
Ke: Since your mom has temporary custody of you until the divorce gets settled, it won't be a problem as long as we don't give Dan a good reason to fight it.  
  
N: What do you mean?  
  
Ke: Well for example, you roaming around town all night long on a school night and me not knowing where you are might give him reason.  
  
N: (sarcasstic) Why? Because he always knew where I was when I lived w/ him?  
  
Ke: Not really the point Nathan. If you want to stay w/ me, you are gonna have to be on your best behavior.  
  
N: OK.  
  
Ke: So just make sure you let me know where you are going and what you are doing.  
  
N: (smiling) I can handle that.  
  
Ke: And maybe come home at a reasonable time.  
  
N: (raising and eyebrow) What's reasonable.  
  
Ke: I'm sure your mom gave you a curfew, let's just go w/ that.  
  
N: (Nathan wasn't about to volunteer the fact that he was grounded.) Sounds good to me. So what did mom have to say when you talked to her?  
  
Ke: She's mad.  
  
N: AT ME!?  
  
Ke: Calm down. Your dad. But mostly at herself. She can't believe she hurt you enough to make you leave, but she understands and she wants to give you the time you need. (Nathan didn't respond and went back to starring out the window. Keith pulled into the parking spot.) You OK?  
  
N: Yeah. Just tired.  
  
Ke: OK. Let's go in the house.  
  
(They both got out and headed to the house.)  
  
Peyton pulled into the visitor's lot at the hospital and put the car in park and shut it off. Luke reached for the door handle and got out and Peyton did the same.  
  
P: Wait Luke.  
  
L: (Shutting his door and standing against his car.) What?  
  
P: (Walking over to him and facing him.) I need to talk to you before we go see Brooke.  
  
L: You know more about what happened to her don't you? I knew it! Did somebody hurt her?  
  
P: Stop Luke. No, I don't know anything more then what I told you.  
  
L: Then what do you need to talk to me about?  
  
(Peyton leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.) 


	102. Brooke

L: (Luke put his hand around Peyton's waist and pulled her closer to him and increased the intensity of her kisses. Peyton slipped her hand under his t-shirt and lightly ran her neatly manicured nails up his back. A tingle ran through Luke's body making him forget about Brooke, his dad and all the problems at home. It was a break from reality until his phone rang. Luke tried to ignore it, but his moment in heaven was over. He sighed, rested his head on Peyton's shoulder for a second and pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at caller ID.) Well of course it would be my mom. Who else would have such GREAT timing? Do you think if I did not answer this, she wouldn't call back?  
  
P: Not a chance.  
  
L: Hello?  
  
Ka: Luke? What did I tell you about calling me when you got there? I have been worried about you. (Karen was yelling at this point and Luke just held the phone slightly away from his ear and looked at Peyton dumbfounded as she continued on her rampage.) Lucas? (It took him a second to realize that she had stopped screaming and was expecting a response from him.) LUCAS!  
  
L: What?  
  
Ka: Why didn't you call me?  
  
L: Mom, I just got out of the car. Seriously, we just pulled into the parking garage. So, I'm sorry, but why are you so p at me? You said that I could go. (Luke was actually impressed that he was able to keep his cool as mush as he did. Lately any confrontation w/ him mom put him immediately on the defense and he would go into "smart a" mode. But he was also wondering what was up w/ his mom because it was not normally like her to get on his case for no reason.) Is something wrong?  
  
Ka: What's wrong is that it's 12:30. You need to hurry up and get home. You have not packed yet and you have school tomorrow.  
  
L: I will get the packing done.  
  
Ka: That is what you keep telling me. Go get Brooke and then CALL ME before you start home.  
  
L: (Lucas was totally confused as to what alien took over his mom but he knew better then to argue w/ her at that point.) OK.  
  
Ka: Bye. (She hung up and Luke put the phone away.)  
  
P: What was that all about?  
  
L: My mom is on the rag I guess. I don't frickin' know. Maybe me going away to school is not such a bad idea after all. I think that me and her might need a short break from each other.  
  
P: (Putting her arms around his neck) How about I take your mind off that call and we go back to where we were.  
  
L: (Luke enjoyed his few seconds w/ Peyton, but his mom reminded him of where he was and why he was there.) Hey Peyton, listen, my mom wants me home like an hour ago and I think we should go see how Brooke is.  
  
P: (Pulling her hands away from Luke and putting them in her pocket.) God Luke, how horrible am I? My best friend is in the hospital and I'm out here making out w/ her boyfriend.  
  
L: (Putting his arm around her shoulder.) The last thing that Brooke said to me before she disappeared was "we are over", so technically I don't think that I am her boyfriend and it's not like I stopped you. So right now I think we need to focus on the task on hand. There's a girl somewhere in that building that we both care about, let's go get her and take her home. We will deal w/ the rest later.  
  
P: Let's go.  
  
(Peyton and Luke quietly walked down the dark halls of the hospital. When they first walked into the emergency room they had been told that Brooke had been moved to her own room on the 5th floor.)  
  
P: (Stopping in front of a door) Here it is, 524.  
  
L: (Luke pushed open the door and whispered) You first. (Luke had no idea what had happened to Brooke. He hoped 2 things as he followed the curly, blonde into the room. That no one had hurt her and that there was no blood. There was a night light on over her bed and a nurse was taking her blood pressure. Brooke and the nurse both turned when they heard the door open.)  
  
Nurse: Sorry, visiting hours are over.  
  
B: They drove 2 hours to see me. Can they stay for a little while?  
  
P: I thought we were taking you home?  
  
Nurse: Not tonight. Doc wants to keep her on an IV overnight. She can leave in the morning.  
  
L: My mom is going to love this one.  
  
B: Sorry guys. When I called I really though I was getting out.  
  
L: That's OK. My mom will have all night to cool down. (Smiling and saying to himself, "I hope that is long enough".)  
  
Nurse: OK. Blood pressure and temp are good. I want you to take these. (Handing her a little cup w/ 2 pills in it.)  
  
B: What are they?  
  
Nurse: A pain pill and then something to help you sleep. (Holding the cup w/ the straw to her mouth to take a drink. Brook took the medicine.) OK, I'm giving you guys 30 minutes. Please keep it down.  
  
B: Thanks. (The nurse leaves.) Thanks for coming, I'm sorry it was for nothing.  
  
P: It wasn't for nothng, we came to visit a friend. (Smiling and sitting next to her on the hospital bed. Luke sat in the same plastic chair you see in all hospital rooms. He was having a hard time making eye contact w/ Brooke and then he heard Peyton.) Brooke Davis, what happened to you? (Luke followed Peyton's eyes to the cast on her arm.)  
  
L: (Getting up) Brooke, did someone hurt you? I'll kill him.  
  
B: (Smiling) Thanks, but no. It was all me. My cousin came to pick me up at the end of last week and I have been staying w/ her. I got drunk tonight and decided that I could be a good tight rope walker and tried to walk across a porch rail. I slipped and ended up breaking my arm and cracking a rib. Nice one huh? (Luke just shook his head.) Go ahead and laugh I know you want to.  
  
L: Like I have any room to talk. I have done my share of stupid things when I've been drinking. So you won't hear a word from me.  
  
P: Oh, but I'll say something. I'm cuttin' you two off. I'm done visiting my alcoholic friends in the hospital.  
  
B: (Playfully punching her w/ her good arm) Listen to you. I forgot, you've never done anything stupid during a night of drunkenness.  
  
P: Nothing that has landed me in the hospital.  
  
L: You had to be drunk the day you decided to date Nathan. I'd say that trumps anything that we have done.  
  
P: FUNNY!  
  
B: Obviously I didn't miss much huh? You and Nate didn't kiss and make up while I was gone Luke?  
  
L: I'm not telling you what you missed.  
  
B: Why?  
  
L: Because I'm mad at you.  
  
P: Humm. I think I need to get a soda. Anyone want anything? (Luke and Brooke were both looking down and neither responded.) OK, I'll take that as a "no". (She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Brooke played w/ the edge of her sheet and Luke ran his finger over the arm rest of the chair.)  
  
L: I was worried about you.  
  
B: I'm sorry. I got your messages.  
  
L: That's nice, you just didn't feel the need to call me back?  
  
B: I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me.  
  
L: I wouldn't have left you the messages if I didn't want to talk to you.  
  
B: But Luke you had been so...(not sure how to say what she wanted to say)...  
  
L: Go ahead and just say it Brooke. I was being an a ss.  
  
B: Yeah, a little. But I had it coming.  
  
L: No you didn't.  
  
B: I cheated on you.  
  
L: Yeah you did. But you didn't deserve to be treated that way.  
  
B: I was just so hurt Luke.  
  
L: That brings up 2 things we need to talk about. Why were you so hurt?  
  
B: (Raising her voice and then remembering that she was in a hospital) Oh my God Lucas. I poured my heart out to you and you just shot me down.  
  
L: Brooke, how did I shoot you down?  
  
B: I told you "I loved you".  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
B: And you could not say it back.  
  
L: I've never said "I love you". Anyway not to a girlfriend. That did not mean that I did not care about you or that someday I wouldn't have said it. But I take that seriously sweetie and I just wasn't ready to say it and believe me, when I was standing there looking at you, at those beautiful eyes, and you were saying such great things, I wanted just to say it because I knew when I didn't I was going to break your heart. That was the second last thing I wanted to do to you.  
  
B: The 2nd last thing?  
  
L: Yeah, the last thing I wanted to do to you was lie. And that was what I would have felt like I was doing.  
  
B: I have never said "I love you" to anyone either.  
  
L: Are you sure that's really how you felt about me?  
  
B: (Starting to cry) After everything that has happened you didn't believe me?  
  
L: I just found it hard to believe that you could feel that way about me one minute and then w/in 3 hours you are getting on another guy. If that is love, then I want nothing to do w/ it.  
  
B: I was mad Luke.  
  
L: So the next time we get in a fight, you are going to cheat on me?  
  
B: (Brooke never said anything because all she could focus on was that he said "the next time") What did you say? (Luke repeated his last statement word for word and again never got answer from Brooke.)  
  
L: You have to think about it? (nothing) Brooke?  
  
B: (snapping out of her thoughts) Huh?  
  
L: Are you still w/ me?  
  
B: Yeah. It's just you said, "next time".  
  
L: Yeah?  
  
B: So for there to be a next time, that means that we would have to be going out again.  
  
L: (Just catching on to why she had been acting so strange.) You ended it Brooke. What do YOU want?  
  
B: I want my boyfriend back.  
  
L: Even if I'm still not ready to say "I love you"?  
  
B: Yeah. I can wait. Cause I know that you will say it.  
  
L: (Smiling) Pretty confident huh?  
  
B: (Smiling) Look at me. Even in a hospital bed I am still hot.  
  
L: (sitting down on the bed next to her.) God you get me everytime w/ those things.  
  
B: What?  
  
L: Those dimples. They are so damn sexy!  
  
B: I will have to remember that. So what do YOU want Luke?  
  
L: I want a girlfriend that I can trust completely.  
  
B: You can Lucas. I'm so sorry. I messed up bad. Never again. Can you forgive me?  
  
L: I guess that depends on if you can forgive me.  
  
B: I understand you not being ready to say "I love you"...  
  
L: (Cutting her off) ...Not about that.  
  
B: Then what?  
  
L: After all this happened w/ you, I hooked up w/ someone else. (Brooke looked down) I'm sorry.  
  
B: What does "hooked up" mean?  
  
L: Brooke do you really want details?  
  
B: Did you have sex?  
  
L: Yes.  
  
B: (Brooke was still looking down at her blankets, but Luke could see that she was crying) How many times?  
  
L: Once. It was a one time thing. And if you don't want to go back out w/ me, I understand, but I couldn't start it up w/ you again knowing that I was keeping this from you.  
  
B: (Shaking her head) Revenge?  
  
L: Alcohol.  
  
B: Who was it?  
  
OK...Send the hate mail no...i know another cliff hanger...but then again you have to be use to it by now right???? and give me a little credit...at least Brooke is back.... i will try and update again w/in the next couple of days ...i promise...will brooke find out that haley and luke were together...and luke finally makes a decision... will he choose one of the 2 girls or give up women all together???? stay tuned...please reply and thanks for reading  
  
wendy 


	103. The Choice

Hey everyone...  
  
a little disappointed w/ the replies on the last chapter...but i said i would post another chapter this week and I am sticking to my promise...Lucas finally makes a decision and unfortunately i am going to disappoint someone...i have been pretty wishy-washy on the brooke/peyton issue so far and i figured that it was time to put the issue to bed...and knowing my Luke that will be literally...anyway i hope i dont upset anyone too much that they stop reading b/c dont forget this story really has not focused on couples much anyway...so w/o any further delay..i continue....  
  
B: Who did you "hook up" w/ Luke?  
  
L: It's not important Brooke, it's over. I know how I feel everytime I walk on the court with Tim. After what happened w/ you two I want to deck him everytime I see him. I don't want that to happen to you.  
  
(Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds. Luke lifted Brooke's head and wiped the tears. He hated to hurt her but he didn't want to hide this from her either. He hoped that she did not push him to give her a name b/c things would never be the same and it would effect so many more people then just him and Brooke. Plus he had promised Haley that he wouldn't and he already has to be humiliated for breaking the same promise to her when he told Kory. He was not going to be making that mistake again anytime soon.)  
  
L: So where does this leave us? (she looked down again.) All I ask Brooke is that no matter what, we stay friends.  
  
B: I don't want to be friends Luke.  
  
L: (Looking disappointed.) OK. I understand.  
  
B: I love you Luke. If you can forgive me and try to trust me again, I can do the same.  
  
L: (Smiling) Really?  
  
B: Come here boyfriend. (she pulls him close and kisses him gently on the lips. She then pulls back.) God I missed those lips.  
  
(Just then Peyton walks back in the room and hands Luke a soda and opens Brooke's can and sets it on the tray table.)  
  
P: So did I miss anything?  
  
B: (Excited) Lucas and I are a couple again.  
  
P: (Looking at Lucas who was avoiding her at all costs and then back to Brooke hoping to hide any sound of disappointment in her voice.) Really!? Great!  
  
(Luke's phone rang and he pulled it out relieved at the interruption. His Mom's number flashed on the screen. Maybe she did have good timing after all.)  
  
L: (Yelling match #2 is about to begin. (He answered) Hello?  
  
Ka: Hi.  
  
L: Hey. We haven't left yet, that's why I haven't called...(he felt that if he rambled on and just kept talking she wouldn't get a chance to yell.)  
  
Ka: Luke?  
  
L: Yeah?  
  
Ka: I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I haven't had the best night and I took it out on you.  
  
L: What happened? You and Keith OK?  
  
Ka: Just a little disagreement.  
  
L: About what? You two never fight.  
  
Ka: Nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry about it. So how long before you guys get back on the road?  
  
L: Tomorrow morning.  
  
Ka: I'm sorry, I think we have a bad connection. I thought you said "tomorrow morning"  
  
L: I did.  
  
Ka: (Starting to yell, but at least Luke was not confused about what she was upset about this time.) Lucas did you know about this before you left?  
  
L: NO! I swear. The doctor decided to keep her over night.  
  
Ka: Uh huh.  
  
L: Fine, don't believe me then. (Brooke and Peyton were both looking at him.) I can leave Peyton here and go home and then come back in the morning and get them.  
  
Ka: You can't drive.  
  
L: Well I am not leaving her here alone mom.  
  
Ka: What about her parents? Where are they?  
  
L: I don't know. (Luke did not want to go into that right in front of Brooke and it irritated him that his mom was asking when she knew about the relationship that Brooke had w/ her parents.) What do you want me to do?  
  
Ka: I guess there's not much of a choice now is there? Where are you sleeping?  
  
L: I don't know. We haven't even talked about it yet. Probably the lobby.  
  
Ka: And how are you feeling?  
  
L: Fine. (He was lying. He was tired and not only did his throat and head hurt, but his whole body was soar.)  
  
Ka: You need to try and sleep a little. What about school tomorrow?  
  
L: God forbid I miss...  
  
Ka: Don't start Lucas.  
  
L: (Biting his tongue and trying to keep his attitude in check.) I don't have any tests until after lunch. I'll be home by then.  
  
Ka: (sighing) REST!  
  
L: I will.  
  
Ka: See you tomorrow.  
  
L: Bye. (Putting his phone away.)  
  
B: Did I just get you in trouble?  
  
L: (Smiling) Wouldn't be the first time would it?  
  
(The nurse walks in)  
  
Nurse: Time is up kids. Gotta kick you out.  
  
B: Can't they just stay in here for the night? They don't have a place to stay.  
  
Nurse: I already let them stay longer then I should have. I kicked your cousin out a long time ago. I put some pillows and blankets in the lobby for them. (Turning to Peyton and Luke.) The recliners out there really are not that bad.  
  
L: So when do you think she will be released?  
  
Nurse: You can probably be out of here by 8 AM. Now out, so my patient can get some sleep.  
  
P: See you in the morning. (Peyton leaned in and gave her a gentle hug and headed towards the door. She turned just in time to see Lucas give Brooke a kiss.)  
  
L: (To Brooke) Enjoy you comfy bed. We'll go sleep on the uncomfortable chairs.  
  
B: I'm sorry. You can share my bed.  
  
Nurse: Oh no he can't. If I find any boyfriends in this room in the middle of the night, I might have a really long needle laying around...  
  
L: Enough said. I'm out of here! (Giving Brooke another quick kiss.) Bye.  
  
B: (Laughing) Whimp.  
  
L: Yep! Night.  
  
B: Night.  
  
(Peyton and Luke walked down the hospital hall w/o a word. Peyton grabbed a pillow and blanket off the table and sat in one of the recliners. Luke did the same.  
  
L: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
P: I'm good.  
  
L: Come on Peyton.  
  
P: What?  
  
L: Are you mad?  
  
P: No.  
  
L: Not even about what happened in the garage?  
  
P: You mean about the kiss?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
P: No Luke. It should not have happened.  
  
L: But it did. Can I ask you something?  
  
P: Sure.  
  
L: Why did you kiss me?  
  
P: Because I'm a horrible person.  
  
L: You are not!  
  
P: Luke, Brooke was in the hospital. Whether you were dating or not, I've been her best friend since we were kids and I knew how much you still meant to her and I didn't care. I just kissed you anyway.  
  
L: So why did you kiss me then? I mean the last time that we talked about this you told me that you just wanted to be friends. What changed your mind?  
  
P: The idea of you.  
  
L: (Confused) What?  
  
P: All I have heard from Brooke since you 2 started dating was how great you were. Luke you are such a sweet guy and I wanted what you and Brooke had. I was jealous. I saw how happy you guys were together and I guess I wanted to be that happy too. So it wasn't really about YOU, it was about me. I wanted to know what it was like to love someone like Brooke did w/ you and I guess I thought I could feel that way w/ only you. I'm sorry Luke.  
  
L: Don't be Peyton.  
  
P: But I really am. Not only did I not think of my closest friend and her feelings, I didn't consider what that kiss might have done to you. I was only worried about what I wanted.  
  
L: Actually Peyton I think that the kiss was the best thing that has happened to me in a while. At first I was like "finally". I have liked you for so long and I was finally getting my chance. But once I saw Brooke, I realized that I really did care about her and I needed to see where me and her could go. So the kiss sort of made me stop wondering, "what if". Everything happens for a reason.  
  
P: So we are OK?  
  
L: Definitely.  
  
P: Good. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired.  
  
L: (Smiling) OK. Night.  
  
Peyton rolled over and tried to sleep, but couldn't. She was thinking about the kiss w/ Luke. First b/c of the guilt about betraying her best friend, but also b/c she really did like it and she felt something for Luke. If his phone would not have rung, who knows how far things would have gone. But she was a better friend then that and she saw how happy Brooke was tonight. She could not hurt her like that. Brooke deserved to find a nice guy too and she deserved to be happy. She had her chance w/ Luke and she blew it, so she was going to have to accept that. Luke was right, "everything does happen for a reason".  
  
Luke could not sleep either. The hallways and lobby only got so dark even w/ the majority of the lights off and his chair was close to the elevator and everytime he was starting to drift off, the bell for the elevator door would ring and he would be wide awake again. He was thinking about the kiss too. He liked it. Hell, what 16 year-old boy wouldn't have. He had been waiting for it to happen and now that the opportunity was right in front of him, he was passing it up. He had not lied to Peyton though. He really did care about Brooke and he realized that the old saying was true, "you don't know what you have until it's gone". Him and Brooke were going to give it another try and he really wanted to make it work. He smiled. He had finally made a choice, a decision. maybe his life was going to start to straighten out. He started to sleep again and the elevator door opened and the annoying bell sounded. He put his pillow over his head.  
  
L: Fricken bell.  
  
OK...so there it is...the decision...dont hate me...but for those wondering...the whole Haley and Luke thing is not over...do you really thing i would let him get off that easy???? LOL...stay tuned...next up...they go back to Tree Hill and Brooke gets confronted by Karen...uh ohh... 


	104. Can My Girlfriend Stay Over Night?

It had been a long night of tossing and no sleep, but finally the sun was up and the hallways were filling w/ doctors, nurses and other hospital employees. Luke saw Peyton up and folding her blanket.  
  
L: Good morning.  
  
P: What's good about it? My back is killing me.  
  
L: (Getting up and stretching.) Mine too.  
  
P: (Peyton had been starring at Lucas as he lifted his arms over his head to try and get the kinks out caused from the sleepless night in the recliner. His t-shirt rode up to reveal a well-toned stomach and she wondered if Brooke knew how lucky she was. She snapped out of her thoughts before Lucas noticed that she was watching him.) Should we go check on the patient? I need to get home, I have a cheerleading meeting over lunch and now that Brooke's out of commission for a while we need to figure out what we are going to do for tomorrow night's game.  
  
L: Yeah I have a few tests today too.  
  
(They walked into the room and the doctor was just finishing up.)  
  
Doctor: I have talked to your doctor in Tree Hill and he wants to see you at the end of the week. I want you to stay out of school for the next couple of days and no cheerleading until you are cleared by your doctor. I assume that you have talked to your mom and know that they could not make it back until tomorrow? (Brooke shook her head yes.) Have you made arrangements to stay w/ someone until then? I don't want you alone for the first 24 hours in case you have any type of allergic reaction to the pain medication.  
  
B: Peyton?  
  
P: You can Brooke, but I will be gone late tonight to re-work the routines.  
  
B: I'll be OK until you get back.  
  
L: You can stay at my house.  
  
B: Your mom will freak.  
  
L: She is already shipping me out on Thursday, what more can she do to me?  
  
B: WHAT!?  
  
L: Did I forget to mention that? OOPS.  
  
B: Luke...  
  
L: I will tell you about it on the way home. You are staying w/ me.  
  
Doctor: Looks like you are ready to go.  
  
B: Thanks.  
  
Doctor: And do me a favor?  
  
B: What?  
  
Doctor: Keep your distance from the alcohol for a while. (Looking at the chart) Like 5 years?  
  
B: Yes sir. (The doctor leaves)  
  
P: Let's get out of here.  
  
(Luke helps Brooke into the wheel chair that the nurse was holding and once she was settled they headed out the door)  
  
(Peyton was driving and they were just outside of Tree Hill. Luke was in the back seat and Brooke was resting her head on his lap.)  
  
P: Lucas do you want to stop and get something to drink?  
  
L: No I am fine.  
  
B: Fine? You've been coughing non-stop for 10 minutes. Some people are trying to sleep.  
  
L: Sorry.  
  
B: I'm kidding. You sure you are OK?  
  
L: Yeah. Nothing that a bottle of cough syrup will not take care of. (He rolls down the window to see if a little cool air will help.)  
  
B: What did your mom say when you told her I was staying?  
  
L: I didn't tell her.  
  
B: You called her and didn't say anything about me.  
  
L: I forgot? (Saying it more as a question then a statement.)  
  
B: So you are just going to have me walk in and tell her she has a new house guest?  
  
L: You're little, maybe she won't notice.  
  
B: LUKE!  
  
L: (Laughing) She'll be fine Brooke.  
  
P: Well you are about to find out, you are home.  
  
(Luke and Peyton helped Brooke out of the car. Peyton hands Luke his car keys.)  
  
P: Nice ride.  
  
L: Thanks. You want to come in for a while?  
  
P: No thanks. I want to go home and try to catch a nap and a shower before my meeting at school. (Looking at Brooke) I'll call you later.  
  
B: OK. Thanks Pey.  
  
P: (Looking at Luke.) Take care of my friend.  
  
L: (He winked at her.) I will.  
  
(Peyton gets in her car and leaves.)  
  
B: (Looking at the front door of Luke's house and getting a little nervous about facing Karen after everything that has happened.) How about you just take me to my house. I think I can manage on my own until tomorrow.  
  
L: (Holding his hand out to her.) You heard the doctor. Plus, I'm still grounded from my car.  
  
B: I'll walk. Luke, your mom hates me.  
  
L: No she doesn't. Her car is not here anyway. Let's go.  
  
B: (She takes his hand and they go inside. Luke helps her get settled on the couch.)  
  
L: Will you be OK if I hop in the shower?  
  
B: Go ahead. Luke, I have broken bones, I am not dying.  
  
L: OK. I'll be back in 10 minutes.  
  
Luke had a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. He heard a noise in his room as he approached it.)  
  
L: Hey Brooke, I can't have girls in my room, if my mom comes home she will...(Luke walked through the door) MOM!  
  
Ka: (Throwing the last of his pillows on her son's bed) Glad to hear that you do know some of the house rules. Too bad you can't remember to make your bed.  
  
L: (smiling) It looks like it's done.  
  
Ka: Cute. (Picking up a picture off his dresser. It had Karen standing behind a 12 year old Luke w/ her arms wrapped around him. She handed it to Luke. He sat down next to her on the edge of his bed.) The kid in that picture cleaned his own room.  
  
L: The kid in that picture didn't realize if he waited long enough his mom would have done it for him. (Karen smacked him on the leg and Lucas laughed.) Oww.  
  
Ka: Where do you get that smart mouth?  
  
L: (Glad to see that his mom was in a really good mood, he put his arm around her shoulder.) You.  
  
Ka: Would you like to explain to me why I have a 1/2 naked son running around the house while his girlfriend is asleep on the couch?  
  
L: Because I thought that you would be mad if I was totally naked while my girlfriend was sleeping on the couch? (He hopped up quickly to avoiding another slap to his leg.)  
  
Ka: What am I going to do w/ you?  
  
L: (smiling) Sorry.  
  
Ka: Explain.  
  
L: (Pulling clothes out of his drawers.) Her parents aren't coming back until tomorrow and the doctor didn't think she should be alone today.  
  
Ka: And you volunteered?  
  
L: Yeah.  
  
Ka: And you didn't fell the need to ask me if this was OK?  
  
L: Is it?  
  
Ka: Luke, it's a little late for that now. She's on our couch. And, I'm sure that was your plan you little sneak. You knew that once she was here I wouldn't make her leave.  
  
L: (Sitting down next to her again.) Because you are such a sweet, caring, loving person.  
  
Ka: Don't forget gullible.  
  
L: (smiling) Well, that too.  
  
Ka: You are going to get it seriously.  
  
L: You said it.  
  
Ka: What about Peyton or another relative. I just think that it is a little inappropriate that you are having a girl stay the night.  
  
L: Haley stays all the time mom.  
  
Ka: Haley's not your girlfriend. (All Luke could think is, "if you only knew") And that is a little different. There is no where else she could stay?  
  
L: Peyton has school and then a late practice and she doesn't have any relatives in town.  
  
Ka: You have school too.  
  
L: I figured under the circumstances I could stay home today.  
  
Ka: You told me yourself that you have tests today.  
  
L: I'll make them up tomorrow.  
  
Ka: And basketball practice?  
  
L: I'll call Haley and see if she can stay w/ Brooke after school.  
  
Ka: You have this all figured out don't you?  
  
L: (Acting proud of himself.) Yeah I do.  
  
Ka: Except you forgot one small detail.  
  
L: What?  
  
Ka: The "mom factor"  
  
L: What?  
  
Ka: You really did not think that I was going to let you skip school did you?  
  
L: But mom I can't let her alone.  
  
Ka: She won't be, I don't have to work until 5. I'll stay w/ her.  
  
L: (rolling his eyes) Great!  
  
Ka: What's wrong w/ that?  
  
L: She thinks that you hate her.  
  
Ka: I don't "hate" her. Why does she think that?  
  
L: Because the last time she was over, you yelled at her and told her "you didn't want to see her face at your door".  
  
Ka: I didn't mean forever. Just the remainder of your grounding. I apologized to her for that already.  
  
L: Still, you can see why she might not think that you don't like her that much.  
  
Ka: I'm sure that we will be fine. I'll stay w/ her until 5 and then go into work and that is when you get out of practice so she will only be alone a few minutes. And just an FYI. I'm only filling in for Cyndi for an hour. Just keep that in mind while you two are alone. So how does my plan sound?  
  
L: It sounds like I have no choice.  
  
Ka: I knew I raised a smart kid. Get ready for school.  
  
L: Can I drive my car?  
  
Ka: Is your month restriction up yet?  
  
L: No.  
  
Ka: Then there is your answer. The fresh air will do you good.  
  
L: You are heartless.  
  
Ka: (Smiling) But somehow I still love you. (With that she walked out the door.)  
  
(Karen was standing at the sink watching Luke check on the still sleeping Brooke. He turned and handed the bottle of pills to his mom.)  
  
L: Make sure she takes another one at 12:30. The doctor said she should take them every 4 hours the first 2 days to stay ahead of the pain. She also needs to ice her ribs for 20 minutes every hour.  
  
Ka: (Smiling) Yes doctor. Lucas, she will be fine.  
  
L: She's gonna kill me for leaving her alone w/ you.  
  
Ka: (Holding out his backpack.) And I am going to kill you if you don't get to school. (Grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.) Good bye son.  
  
L: Be nice to my girlfriend.  
  
Ka: (Shoving him out the door.) I'll think about it. GO! (He started walking and Karen watched as he disappeared around the corner. Quietly talking to herself, "How am I going to survive the rest of his high school years?" Karen no more then shut the door and the phone rang. She answered it.) Hello?  
  
L: Mom, tell Brooke I will call her before I go to practice.  
  
Ka: Aren't you grounded from your phone?  
  
L: You gave it back yesterday.  
  
Ka: For the trip!  
  
L: It's not my fault that you didn't ask for it back.  
  
Ka: I won't make that mistake again when you get home tonight. Good bye Lucas.  
  
L: Don't forget to tell her.  
  
Ka: Urgh! (hangs up)  
  
(Karen went to check on her unexpected house guest. She was impressed w/ how caring her son was. She did do something right in raising him.)  
  
K: (Thinking to herself) He'll make a good father someday. A long, long time from now I hoped.  
  
Up next...Karen and Brooke talk Reply and I will have the next update really fast...promise  
  
wendy 


	105. Karen and Brooke Go Back In Time

(As Karen was watching the slepping Brooke, the brunette teen stirred and turned on her back. She opened her eyes and was startled to see her boyfriend's mother standing over her. Forgetting about her injury she jumped and sat up. She immediately cried out in pain, grabbed her side and falling straight back onto the couch. Tears immediately came to her eyes.)  
  
Ka: Oh my God honey are you OK?  
  
B: (Finally able to catch her breath enough to say something.) Yeah, I just forgot where I was for a second. You scared me.  
  
Ka: Luke always gets mad at me when I do that. He says that I do it on purpose. I'm sorry Brooke, I was just checking on you.  
  
B: (Looking around what little of the house she could see from her spot on the sofa.) Where's Luke? (She was trying not to panic because she knew there was no way he would leave her w/ Karen alone.)  
  
Ka: School.  
  
B: He's not here?  
  
Ka: (Reading her thoughts.) Don't be mad, he did not go without a fight. (Seeing Brooke a little relieved that he was forced to abandon her, but still visibly uncomfortable to be left alone with the enemy.)  
  
B: (She slowly started to sit up and Karen went around to help her. Brooke had never been intimidated by adults. But in the case with Karen she was so nervous. Given Brooke's feelings for her son and how important Karen was to her boyfriend, Brooke felt she needed to have Karen approve of their relationship. She cringed at the thought of the way the woman had to feel about her given the fact that her precious child had been in nothing but trouble since she was introduced into his life.) I'm sorry to intrude Karen. I'll be out of here tomorrow.  
  
Ka: (Sitting down on the other end of the couch.) That's fine Brooke. You are welcome here anytime.  
  
B: (Remembering the last time she talked to Karen when she was sitting on the kitchen counter making out w/ her only child.) Except when Luke is grounded right?  
  
Ka: (Smiling.) He's grounded now and obviously you still found away to see him.  
  
B: (Smiling.) I am use to getting my way even if that means having to break an arm to do it.  
  
Ka: I just wished I would have known that you were going to be staying, and I would have been more prepared.  
  
B: I told Luke to ask you first.  
  
Ka: And just like you, he would do anything to get his way. He knew that if he didn't ASK me, I couldn't have said "no".  
  
B: (Looking down.) I'm sure that is my bad influence on him.  
  
Ka: He definitely has had his share of trouble lately.  
  
B: Sorry.  
  
Ka: Brooke, I don't blame you for it. Luke's a big boy, he is responsible for his own decisions, good or bad. He's had a few lapses in judgement as of late but I am hoping that his weeks of confinement will take care of that.  
  
B: That and you making him go away to school?  
  
Ka: He told you huh?  
  
B: He talked a little about it. Can I ask you something?  
  
Ka: As long as you don't ask me to change my mind. He leaves Thursday.  
  
B: OK. Are you doing it to get him away from me?  
  
Ka: No Brooke. Yes, the trouble he has been in has something to do with my decision, but he has to deal with some other issues too. I think all of his anger and trouble stems from two people that have become a more visible part of his life and not in a good way. He needs some time to clear his head and learn to how to adjust to things.  
  
B: You're talking about Dan and Nathan?  
  
Ka: Yeah. He has avoided them in the past but now with basketball that has definitely not been possible. I know it's hard for him and I've tried to help him, but he has fought me every step of the way. Hopefully he'll come back to us this summer a new kid.  
  
B: So you don't hate me?  
  
Ka: No Brooke, and it makes me sad to know you think I feel like that. Dan's father hated me and it made dating him really hard.  
  
B: But it seems like all of Luke's troubles started the day that I walked into his life.  
  
Ka: Unless you have known him since he started his "terrible twos" that is definitely NOT the case. (Smiling.) Luke's a great kid sweetie, but he has been far from the perfect angel that apparently you think he is. There have been times in the past that kid has almmost driven me to drink.  
  
B: (Smiling.) Ohh, give me the dirt on "little Luke".  
  
Ka: Luke hates when I talk about when he was little. He gets so embarassed.  
  
B: Ahh, come on Karen. One story.  
  
Ka: Karen grabs a photo album from under the table next to her and pulls out a single picture and hands it to Brooke.) That was Halloween when he was seven.  
  
B: (Examining the photo.) He's that kid from the movie "Home Alone" right?  
  
Ka: He was obsessed with that movie. He watched it like four times a day.  
  
B: He was so cute Karen.  
  
Ka: You might think so, but his Uncle Keith definitely did not feel that way at the time.  
  
B: Why?  
  
Ka: I was working, so Keith was at the house watching my "little angel"....  
  
Flashback 1995  
  
Ke: (Frustration apparent in his voice.) This is the last time I am going to tell you Luke, pick up your toys right now!  
  
L: (Seven year-old Lucas stood up, faced his uncle, placed his arms over his chest and with a stomp of his foot, simply stated.) NO!  
  
Ke: Then go to your room until your mom gets home.  
  
L: (Holding his ground.) You can't tell me what to do!  
  
Ke: Should we give your mom a call and ask her if I can?  
  
L: (Alarmed.) NO!  
  
Ke: Then get your little butt to your room.  
  
L: (Doing what he was told but letting his uncle know that he was not happy about it. He turned and stomped his feet all the way there.) FINE!  
  
Ke: (Right behind the upset child.) Lucas you need to stop yelling at me.  
  
L: (Turning around, he found Keith right on his tail. He pushed him and continued his tantrum by quoting a line out of the movie "Home Alone") Get out Keith, I wouldn't have you in my room if you were growing out of my ass.  
  
Present Time 2004  
  
B: (Brooke's eyes grew really big and then she broke into a fit of laughter at the same time trying to hold her side.) Ohh, it hurts so much when I laugh. I think that is the funniest thing I have ever heard. What did Keith do?  
  
Flashback 2004  
  
Ke: (Keith just stood there and watched Lucas slam the door in his face.) Luke, me and your mom are going to have a long talk about this and if I have anything to say about it, you are going to be really sorry for what you just said.  
  
L: (Opening the door and sticking out his tongue. He knew that he was already going to be in big trouble and figured he had nothiing to lose.) SO! I DON'T CARE! (He slammed the door again)  
(Keith had been fighting with the child all night and come to think of it Lucas had been really acting up for everyone the last month. Keith was not at all pleased with the disrespect and he considered going into Luke's room and showing him once and for all that he was not going to put up with it, but he decided that he would wait for Karen to come home.)   
  
(Karen walked towards the house and she was exhausted. She had just been on her feet for twelve hours and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to bed. Unfortunately, Keith and Lucas had other plans for her. When she walked through the front door she found her best friend sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She stepped on one of Luke's many toys that were scattered around the floor.)  
  
Ka: Keith, remind me not to buy my child any more toys. It has become like an obstacle course in this house lately. (Keith said nothing and just starred at his friend. Karen sighed.) Now what did Lucas do? (Karen sat and listened as Keith reviewed his nephew's latest trouble.) I'm sorry Keith, I don't know what has gotten into him lately.  
  
Ke: You need to do something Kare, and I don't mean putting him in time out for 10 minutes. It doesn't do any good anymore. I swear the kid uses that time to think of the next thing he is going to do wrong. (Just then they both heard a creak in the floor in the hallway and they both turned to find the blonde little boy peeking around the corner. When Luke saw them look in his direction he pulled his head back, hoping he got out of sight before he was busted. No such luck.) I thought that I told you to go to your room?  
  
L: You said until my mom gets home and she is. (Still not emerging from his hiding spot in the hallway and talking with major attitude.)  
  
Ke: (Keith looked at Karen frustrated.) He gets that mouth from you.  
  
Ka: (Quietly.) He has a point Keith.  
  
Ke: Good Karen, encourage him.  
  
L: (Yelling from the hall.) GO HOME KEITH!  
  
Ka: Uh, uh. Out here now mister. (Lucas came just barely out of the hallway knowing that he pushed too far again.) Lucas, Keith is your uncle and my friend and you DON'T ever talk to him like that again, understood? (Lucas never made eye contact with his mom, but was well aware of everything that she said and shook his head yes.) Keith told me about your behavior today. It's not OK son. What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
L: (In a squeeky seven year-old voice.) I'm sorry mommy.  
  
Ka: I don't think it's me that you need to be apologizing to.  
  
L: (Looking at his uncle.) I'm sorry I was bad Keith. (Keith starred at the toothless kid in front of him amazed at his ability to turn on the charm when needed. He nodded his head accepting the apology, but turned to his mother and waited to see what she had planned for her son.)  
  
Ka: Honey, what should I do with you? (Luke shrugged his shoulders knowing the answer he wanted to say, "let me go outside and play basketball with my friends" was not the answer that his mom was looking for and would definitely put the last nail in his coffin.) Keith what do you think I should do?  
  
Ke: Honestly Kare, I think he needs a spanking.  
  
(Karen and Lucas both looked at him surprised. He did not know which set of eyes grew bigger. Lucas was angry at his uncle for the suggestion and did not think that he was being nice at all. He had only gotten one spanking a year ago and had no intention of repeating the experience. Karen was shocked because her and Keith both grew up in households where physical punishment was almost a daily occurance and she never thought he would want that experience for Lucas. Almost as if it finally sunk in to the child, Luke started to cry, ran to his mother, hopped on her lap, wrapped his arms around her neck almost to the point of strangling her and buried his face in her chest. Haren did not know what to do. She had asked for Keith's opinion and he had been the closest thing to a father the child had known and there had been so many times in the past when Karen could not seem to reason with Lucas that Keith could. She was afraid not taking Keith's suggestion would undermine his authority in Luke's eyes, but when she had asked for his opinion, she never would have thought that he would suggest such a drastic punishment. She looked at Keith with pleading eyes, but Keith was not giving in and was not falling for the crocodile tears that were now being dramatically shed by Lucas trying to avoid his impending punishment.)  
  
Ka: (Karen Pried her son's arms from around her neck and stood him in front of her. She gently tilted his head up so he was looking at her. She wiped the tears that were still falling from his big blue eyes and pushed back the stray hair from his face. She made a mental note to get his hair cut because it just made him way too cute and that made it more difficult to punish him. Lucas took in a deep breath trying to get control. He not only looked, but sounded like a child that had been crying for hours.) Honey, do you think a spanking is what you need to help you remember how to behave? (Lucas started to back away from her and didn't stop until he was securely against the cabinet in the corner, near the sink. He some how felt his bottom was safer that way in case one of the adults in the room decided to sneak up behind him and start the spanking before he was fully prepared. Lucas was so distracted trying to get away from his mom, that he didn't hear her question.) Lucas? Sweetie, do you think you need to be spanked?  
  
L: (Tears still running down his face.) No mommy, please don't hit me.  
  
Ka: (If Karen had been considering it in any way, what Luke just said made her realize that there was no way she could do it. She could not have him thinking she "hit" him. Looking at her waiting friend and pleading.) Keith...  
  
Ke: (Realizing that his young nephew was about to escape his suggested punishment.) Karen, of course he is not going to agree that he needs a spanking. He's 7. Who is in charge in ths house anyway? You are spoiling him and you may not see it now, but give it time and he is going to be out of control. You are not going to beat him Karen and one spanking is not going to scar him for life. You won't turn into your father. He needs it and you know it.  
  
Ka: Keith, I think you are over-reacting. Yes he misbehaved, (Looking at her son who was still trying to stay away from her and Keith.) He WILL get punished, but he's not going to turn into a delinquent after one bad day.  
  
Ke: One? You are kidding me right? Three weeks ago there was a small army out looking for him in the middle of the night.  
  
Ka: He was in his tree house.  
  
Ke: Do I need to repeat, "in the middle of the night"? You told him that he could not go camping that night and he decided to do it anyway.  
  
Ka: But Keith...  
  
Ke: (Not even giving her time to talk before he continued.) Karen your car is in my shop right now because he decided to drive it through your garage door.  
  
Ka: Keith, he didn't mean...  
  
Ke: (Again interrupting her.) HE TOOK YOUR KEYS OFF THE HOOK! He did mean to do it! You were so relieved that he was not hurt, that you did not even raise your voice to him.  
  
(Luke was looking back and forth between his mom and Keith feeling like he was in the middle of watching a tennis match. He was still trying to back farther into the corner because Keith's argument was beginning to convince him that he needed the spanking. He definitely did not like the way that the conversation was heading. Karen however, was feeling guilty and angry. She felt guilty because she had employee problems for the last couple of weeks at the cafe and she had been putting a lot of hours in and had to leave Lucas in the hands of Keith, Kory and other sitters more then she normally would have. The reason that she had not punished him for the car incident was because she felt like he was acting out trying to get her attention because he was feeling neglected. Her anger was winning out at the moment and she was upset that Keith was pointing out her continued failures as a parent.) He's my son Keith!  
  
Ke: (Angry.) I know Karen, because of he was mine, he would have had my hand across his butt along time ago!  
  
Ka: If you are not happy with the way that I am raising Luke, why don't you just leave?  
  
Ke: FINE! (He walked out and slammed the door as he left.)  
  
(The only sound in the house was coming from Karen, she was cryng.)  
  
L: Mommy, is Keith mad at me?  
  
Ka: (Drying her eyes.) Honey, he is sad because you were pretty mean to him today.  
  
L: Are you sad at me too?  
  
Ka: (Looking at her son still standing across the room.) Yes Luke, I am. I need you to go get your movie.  
  
L: "Home Alone"?  
  
Ka: Yes, go get it please.  
  
L: (Luke went to the VCR, hit the eject button and carefully placed the movie in the protective box and walked back to his mom.) I have it.  
  
Ka: Take it to the trash and throw it away.  
  
L: But why? It's my favorite.  
  
Ka: I know that, but you learned to say a very bad thing from it and you don't get to watch it anymore.  
  
L: EVER?  
  
Ka: That's right.  
  
L: (Pleading) Mommy...  
  
Ka: (Turning him around towards the trash.) March. (Luke walked over and opened the cabinet door under the sink and then looked back at Karen one more time in hopes the she would change her mind.) Throw it away Lucas. (He looked at it one last time and then carefully laid the movie in the waste basket. He turned and faced Karen.) Now come here. (Lucas just stood and starred at his mom.) Lucas, come here please.  
  
L: Mommy, I really am sorry that I was naughty.  
  
Ka: I know, you said that already. Come here.  
  
L: No mommy.  
  
Ka: (A little more firmly.) Right now!  
  
L: But...  
  
Ka: (Starting to raise her voice.) Lucas Daniel Scott I suggest you start moving those feet.  
  
L: But are you going to spank me?  
  
Ka: Over her now young man.  
  
L: (Lucas decided it would be in his best interest to listen. He started taking baby steps towards his waiting and visibly angry mother. By the time he finally reached her, both his hands were behind him attempting to cover his backside. He started to cry.) I won't be bad anymore. I don't want you to give me a spankin'.  
  
(It took everything Karen had not smile at the cute boy standing in front of her pleading with her and trying to protect his butt. No matter what Keith said, he was her son and she knew what was best for him. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She squeezed a little to ensure she was getting his full attention.)  
  
L: Oww mommy that hurts. (He wanted to grab her hand and try to loosen the grip, but that would mean he would be leaving his bottom unshielded and he was not prepared to do that.)  
  
Ka: Listen closely little man. It's gonna hurt a lot worse if you don't start being good. About one more misbehavior and your hands back there are going to do you no good because you will be getting a good spanking, got it?  
  
L: Yes mommy, I will be good.  
  
Ka: (Letting go of his chin.) Now pick up every toy in this house and then get your Pj's on and then bed time.  
  
L: But mom it is still sunny outside.  
  
Ka: I know Lucas, but you are going to bed.  
  
L: What about our ice cream? We always have ice cream before I go to bed.  
  
Ka: Not tonight. You're in big trouble this time mister. Now do as you are told.  
  
L: OK.  
  
Present Day 2004  
  
(Karen just sat there feeling like the past just came and kicked her in the butt. Keith warned her so long ago that if she did not do something with Lucas he was going to be out of control and he was right. She did not give him any consideration when he tried to give her suggestions about Lucas back then and she was doing the same thing now. Keith did not want to send Lucas away. He wanted to help her get him straightened out. But if she even considered that, how was it going to work? She had figured that once they were married, Keith would move in and they would live happily ever after in the new house. Now she had her doubts. Lucas loved Keith with all his heart but back when he was seven and then just a few months ago Lucas refused to give Keith any respect when he tried to tell him what to do. How did Karen think that was going to change just because she had a ring on her finger? This marriage was going to be more of an adjustment then she had ever thought. Then there was the issue of telling Keith that "Lucas was not his son". If this was going to work she had to let Keith help out. Her and Luke would have to open up thier family and make room for a third member.)  
  
B: Karen? (It was about the third time that she had said her name and Karen seemed to be completely out of it. The story that started out so funny and cute seemed to turn very serious for Karen.) Karen?  
  
Ka: Huh? What?  
  
B: You're crying. What's wrong?  
  
Ka: Oh just thinking about how fast my baby is growing up.  
  
B: And how I am corrupting him.  
  
Ka: Stop it!  
  
B: So you really don't hate the fact that I am dating him?  
  
Ka: No Brooke. I actually like some of the qualities that you seem to have brought out in him.  
  
B: Would that be his love for alcohol or his love for body art?  
  
Ka: (Shaking her head at all the stuff that Lucas has done lately.) That's not exactly what I meant. He's been more out going. He has more friends then just Haley. Don't get me wrong, I love Haley, but it is good that he is branching out and meeting other people. He smiles more since he has started to date you and he is not so serious ALL the time.  
  
B: So I haven't been a total disaster then?  
  
Ka: No. But I do have to say something. As much as I like you Brooke, I love my son and I will do what ever I think is in his best interest. When he gets back from school this summer life as he knows it will be very different. The minute he steps out of line, I will be there to put him right back and if that means locking him up in his room for the entire summer, I will do it. I know he is responsible for his choices but I also know that the majority of the bad choices he has made has been when he has been with you, so if you want to continue to stay on my good side, you might want to stay away from the alcohol, tatoos, bars and all nighters at least when you are with him.  
  
B: I'll do my best.  
  
Ka: So now it is my turn to ask a question.  
  
B: Uh oh.  
  
Ka: You seem to be pretty independent........  
  
B: You want to know about my parents.  
  
Ka: If I am prying...  
  
B: You're not. I guess I just don't know what to tell you about them.  
They both have their careers and that means that they are out of town a lot and when they are home they are entertaining their friends.  
  
Ka: And they just leave you alone when they are gone?  
  
B: Yeah. They use to hire people to come and stay with me, but figured they were wasting their money because I either never listened to the person or was staying at Peyton's the whole time.  
  
Ka: So how do you feel about all this?  
  
B: Well all my friends think that it is a great life. All the money that I could want, a house pretty much to myself and no parents breathing down my neck.  
  
Ka: So I know how your friends feels, but how do you feel about it?  
  
B: It could be worse Karen. I mean I know people where their parents beat them all the time. I figure I am better off then them. It gets a little lonely sometimes, but I have some pretty good friends.  
  
Ka: You know you are welcome here anytime.  
  
B: Thanks.  
  
Ka: OK. Time for you to take your medicine. I don't want Luke mad at me because I did not take care of you. How about something to eat?  
  
B: I am starved.  
  
Ka: BLT?  
  
B: Yumm.  
  
Ka: You rest and I will be back. I have a few phone calls to make.  
(She leaves.)  
  
OK...another chapter down...and I have a few more already written...so reply and I will get at least another one up this week...next...Karen talks to Keith....will she change her mind about Luke having to leave especially when she starts to see how sick he is getting?.....so finally I answer...Lucas is sick...you will just have to wait and see how sick...thanks for reading wendy 


	106. Getting Really Sick

Karen picks up the phone, takes a deep breath and dials the number.  
  
Ke: (Answering the phone.) Hello, Keith's Body Shop.  
  
Ka: Hi.  
  
Ke: Hi. I'm kind of busy.  
  
Ka: (Karen could hear in the sound of his voice that he was still upset about the fight that they had the night before about Lucas.) I'm sorry.  
  
Ke: It's not your fault. And in my line of work, busy is a good thing.  
  
Ka: No Keith. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about Lucas.  
  
Ke: (Surprised.) Really? Where is this coming from?  
  
Ka: Remember when Luke was 7 and you were watching him and you sent him to his room...  
  
Ke: (Smilng at the memory.) I remember Kare.  
  
Ka: Do you remember what you said to me?  
  
Ke: Which part?  
  
Ka: That if I didn't stop spoiling him he would be out of control when he got older.  
  
Ke: Yep.  
  
Ka: You were right. Here we are 9 years later and I have no control.  
  
Ke: Karen, you have control, you just need a little help. I know that you don't feel like Luke is my son, but I know him almost as well as you do and I have a lot to offer. We can help him together.  
  
Ka: OK.  
  
Ke: OK?!  
  
Ka: Yeah. If you are sure...  
  
Ke: I'm sure. If we have to tie him down to his bed to make him straighten out we'll do it.  
  
Ka: (Laughing.) I haven't tried that yet.  
  
Ke: So you are not going to send him away?  
  
Ka: No, but I am not going to tell him that. I want to play it up just like I was going to. Sort of a "scare him straight" tactic. I'm going to make him pack, I'm driving him there, and we are taking the complete tour of the facility and then I will be chatting with him.  
  
Ke: Do you want me to come along?  
  
Ka: Yes. He needs to know that things are going to change and that you will be an important part of that change.  
  
Ke: I am so glad that you changed your mind. It would have killed me to have Luke away for that long. You are doing the right thing sweetie.  
  
Ka: (Not totally sure.) I hope you are right. Keith, Lucas might not except the whole "traditional mom, dad, son type thing". I know that it is what he has wanted for a long time, but you are also his uncle and...  
  
Ke: Kare, one step at a time. We will deal w/ everything as it comes up.  
  
Ka: I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.  
  
Ke: I do. I was having a really bad day until now.  
  
Ka: Well I am glad that I could help cheer you up. But I have to make Brooke some lunch...  
  
Ke: Brooke?  
  
Ka: Long story. Call me later.  
  
Ke: OK. I love you.  
  
Ka: I love you too. Bye.  
  
Ke: Bye.  
  
When Luke got home from practice, he was careful to shut the door quietly in case Brooke was still sleeping. He stopped at the sink and popped some cold medicine and then went to the couch to check on his on-again girlfriend. He was actually hoping that she was asleep and he could grab a nap himself. The last couple of days he had been really tired. His chest was starting to hurt because he had been coughing all day and his neck hurt really bad and then there was the headache from hell that didn't seem to end. Brooke rolled over and smiled at him.  
  
B: Hey honey, how was school?  
  
L: Do you really have to ask? You are not mad at me for leaving you with my mom are you? I tried to call after school, but you were asleep and she wouldn't wake you up. I didn't want to leave you at all but I lost that battle.  
  
B: (Smiling.) Your mom told me that you called to check on me. Those pain pills really make me tired. I'm a big girl, I was fine. If I would have known that you would be so attentive, I would have gotten drunk and fallen off a railing a long time ago.  
  
L: Not funny. And don't forget, you promised no more running away.  
  
B: (Sitting up slowly and making room for Luke to sit down next to her.) I know.  
  
L: (Taking a seat.) I'm almost afraid to ask, but how was my mom?  
  
B: Actually, really great Luke. I see why you love her so much. She gave me a picture of you.  
  
L: She broke out the photo album didn't she?  
  
B: (Smiling.) You were so cute.  
  
L: What do you mean were?  
  
B: Ahh, did I hurt your feelers? You're still cute boyfriend. (Giving him a kiss and wincing a little at the pain.)  
  
L: That's better. So what embarrassing photo did she give you? (She pulled out the picture from the pocket in her pajama pants and handed it to Luke. He shook his head.) I am officially going to kill her.  
  
B: Why?  
  
L: Because I'm sure that she told you all about the story that went along w/ that picture.  
  
B: Every detail.  
  
L: (Getting red.) I hate it when she does that.  
  
B: I loved it.  
  
L: Well I guess pure humiliation is a small price to pay to make sure that the women in my life get a long. (Getting up.)  
  
B: Where you going? I wanted to cuddle before your mom got back and sat between us.  
  
L: I have to show you something. I have a little detail about that story that mom probably didn't tell you about. (He went to the hall closet and pulled out a little kids suitcase and brought it to the couch and sat it on the floor. Luke sat down next to his girlfriend who was now curious as to what he was doing. Once Luke got the zipper on the bag open, out fell a few little toys and also a brown paper bag. Luke picked it up and handed it to Brooke.)  
  
B: What's this?  
  
L: Open it. It's a little secret I have been hiding.  
  
B: (Opening the bag she pulled out the item and started to laugh, holding her side to try and ease the pain.) It's the movie. I thought that your mom made you throw it away.  
  
L: (Smiling.) She did, but I snuck back out to the trash and rescued it in the middle of the night.  
  
B: So it wasn't me that brought the bad out in you, you have been a rebel for a long time.  
  
L: Brooke I have been pretty much grounded since our first date. I think it's safe to say that you might be a little bit of a bad influence. (Yawning as he said this.) Man it has been a long day. (Putting the movie on the coffee table, Brooke let Luke get comfortable and then settled in next to him on the couch. Within minutes they were both asleep.)  
  
(Luke opened his eyes to find himself alone on the couch and the lights and the TV off on the living room. There was a light on in the kitchen and he heard water running. His mom turned from the sink as Luke entered the kitchen.)  
  
Ka: Hey Lucas.  
  
L: Hey Mom, where is Brooke?  
  
Ka: We finally gave up trying to wake you and I told her to take your bed. I know that I said that she could stay here, but you two were not sleeping together all night.  
  
L: (Rubbing his eyes.) Those pain pills must have really wiped her out if she went to bed already.  
  
Ka: Lucas, it's after 11.  
  
L: 11!  
  
Ka: (Walking up to her son and putting her hand to his head.) You feel warm.  
  
L: I just woke up and you covered me in like 3 blankets.  
  
Ka: (Smiling.) That would have been Brooke that did that. She was worried that you had been sleeping so long. Frankly I was too. I think I am going to take your temp.  
  
L: No mom I am fine. (He felt like crap at that moment and considered letting her take his temp. If he did have one he would be at the doctor's office before it was open in the morning and maybe that would stop her from sending him away. But he also knew that would be only a temporary fix to his problem and as soon as he was better he would be in the same spot. He had to go through w/ his plan and pray that it all worked out. But the plan meant that he needed to be at the game the next night and if he was sick she would not let him play in it.)  
  
Ka: (Not sure.) If you are still warm before school tomorrow I'm calling Dr. Skinner. Sit down and I will make you some soup.  
  
L: I'm not hungry.  
  
Ka: You need to eat Lucas. When was the last time that you ate?  
  
L: (He honestly could not remember, he had not had an appetite in a long time. He lied.) When I got to school today I was just in time for lunch. It's too late to eat tonight. I will get fat.  
  
Ka: (Smiling.) You can risk a few calories. Now sit, you are going to eat.  
  
L: Why do I bother even trying to argue w/ you?  
  
Ka: I don't know.  
  
L: I can't believe that you let me sleep that long. You wanted me to pack.  
  
Ka: I tried to wake you at about 8 and you were out. And then you were coughing alot and when you finally stopped, I didn't want to disturb you again and cause another coughing spell. Brooke helped me pack some stuff and the rest you can do before your game tomorrow.  
  
L: She helped you? So now you BOTH can't wait to get rid of me?  
  
Ka: I am not even justifying that w/ a response. SIT!  
  
L: (Luke sat down at the table and Karen sat the bowl of soup and some bread in front of him She also gave him a glass of juice and some more medicine to take.) I hear that you have been bonding w/ my girlfriend.  
  
Ka: Yep. Speaking of that...(Karen grabbed the "Home Alone" movie off the counter and sat it in front of Luke on the table causing him to stop mid-chew. He forgot to put the movie back before he fell asleep.) And to think that I did not spank you that day.  
  
L: (Finishing the bite and smiling.) And my butt thanks you for that. Don't worry, I was so scared that you were going to find out that I took it and then spank me anyway that I never watched it.  
  
Ka: What else from your childhood have you been hiding from me?  
  
L: Things you probably don't really want to know about and things that I am not willing to share w/ you for a few more years.  
  
Ka: (Sitting down on the chair next to her son.) Luke, how am I doing as a parent?  
  
L: (Without looking at her he answers jokingly.) On a scale of 1 to 10, I think I would give you a 7. (Luke realized that she was not laughing and looked up.) It would have been higher but I had to take off for that time that you made me try liver.  
  
Ka: (Playing along.) Well then for a rating as a son, I would have to give you a 6.  
  
L: Why? What have I done that was so bad?  
  
Ka: I had to clean up the puke after I made you try the liver.  
  
L: (Laughing.) That will teach you. I told you I didn't like it.  
  
Ka: (Getting serious.) Luke?  
  
L: (Looking at her.) Yeah?  
  
Ka: We never talked about it, but you remember when we took Blake to the hospital after you and Nathan got in your fight? You told me what happened to Blake and I slapped you?  
  
L: Kinda hard to forget.  
  
Ka: Did I do the right thing?  
  
L: You are asking ME? I would have probably preferred a different form of punishment, but I was already pretty much grounded for life, what was left?  
  
Ka: It's just that me doing that, makes me feel like I just lost control. Have I done a good job raising you?  
  
L: (Trying to lighten the mood a little again.) I think that one spanking I got for riding my bike on the street will have long term psychological effects on me. I'm talking some serious therapy.  
  
Ka: You know 99 of the time you are this unbelievably serious kid and I would love it if you would just lighten up and laugh a little more and the one time that I want you to get serious you try to be funny. (Seeming very irritated she starts to get up.)  
  
L: (Luke grabs his mom's arm and forces her back in her chair.) OK. Sorry I will get serious. If you are feeling bad because you slapped me, don't. I had it coming for a long time. I'm actually surprised it took you that long.  
  
Ka: I do feel bad. I thought that I was super mom. That I knew all the answers. I was confident that I knew what I was doing and what was best for you, but lately I'm not sure I do. With all the trouble. I just feel like I have failed.  
  
L: You are basing your 16 years of parenting me on the last 2 months? Mom, I got in a little trouble. (Seeing his mom raise an eyebrow.) OK, a lot of trouble, but that does not mean that you suck as a mom.  
  
Ka: (Sarcasstic) It definitely does not put me up for "the mother of the year award" either. But Luke I just can't help thinking that if I would have just...  
  
L: ...told me one more time not to drink and drive? Listen, remember the time when I was like 5 and grabbed your curling iron and I burned my hand?  
  
Ka: You were 4 and I can still hear that ear piercing scream like it was yesterday. I had told you like 100 times not to touch it because it was hot...  
  
L: ...but I did it anyway. I had to learn the hard way.  
  
Ka: And you did learn.  
  
L: And I have learned never to drink and drive again too. Me screwin' up does not make you a bad parent, it just makes me a kid. I can't be sweet and adorable all the time.  
  
Ka: But wouldn't life be much easier if you just listened to me? Learned from my mistakes?  
  
L: Yeah, and I do for the most part, but I am 16 give me a break. Plus, what fun would your life be if you couldn't think of ways to punish me?  
  
Ka: That's not what I consider fun.  
  
L: Tell the truth, it has to be a little fun. I mean you have complete control over someone else's life.  
  
Ka: Luke, if I had complete control over you, we would not be where we are right now. In fact it is really scarey how completely responsible I am for you and yet how little control I have over you. You walk out the door and I hold my breath hoping that I taught you what you need to know and I don't breath again until you walk back in safe and sound.  
  
L: So if you have so little control, what is stopping me from walking out that door right now even though I am grounded?  
  
Ka: The fear that you know that you will have to walk back in that door and I will be waiting.  
  
L: (Laughing) See, you do have a little control. Seriously you've been a good mom. I don't think that I would trade you in or anything.  
  
Ka: Gee, thanks.  
  
L: I know that things have been rough for us lately, but I want you to know that when I have a really bad day I look forward to coming home because I know that you will be here waiting and you always make things better. There are not many teenagers out there that could say that.  
  
Ka: (Tears in her eyes.) Laying it on a little thick don't you think kid?  
  
L: (Smiling.) I need to get back on your good side a little.  
  
Ka: Well you did. But don't think that I have not noticed that you have hardly touched your food.  
  
L: I have too!  
  
Ka: Soaking the liquid up in your bread is NOT what I consider eating. Do I need to force it down your throat?  
  
L: Do you want to relive the liver incident?  
  
Ka: Lucas, eat!  
  
L: FINE! (Taking a bite.) See, for someone who thinks she has so little control...  
  
B: (Brooke entered the kitchen and sat on her boyfriend's lap.) I thought I heard voices. (She gave him a kiss on the forehead.) Luke, you are really hot!  
  
Ka: (Getting up.) That's it, I am taking your temperature. (She went to the medicine chest.)  
  
L: Mom...(Starting to protest and then stopping realizing that it was no use now.) Thanks Brooke.  
  
B: What? Luke you really do feel warm and if you are sick...(Seeing that he was mad.) I'm sorry Lucas. What is going on?  
  
L: (Knowing that she did not know about his plan and still could not tell her, he felt bad.) It's not your fault Brooke, it's just that I really want to play in the last basketball game before I have to leave and if I am sick, mom will have me in bed instead of on the court.  
  
B: Sorry.  
  
Ka: (Returning to the kitchen shaking the thermometer.) Open up.  
  
L: I'm fine.  
  
Ka: Then there should not be a problem w/ proving that to me. Under the tongue and no talking. (He just stared at her.) I can go get the other thermometer that I used on you when you were an infant and that would not be pleasant. Open your mouth. (Luke did as he was told and after 2 minutes Karen took out the thermometer as Lucas said a quick prayer to himself.) LUCAS SCOTT! 102.3! You are going to the doctor in the morning.  
  
L: But mom the game! If I am not in school, then I am not eligible to play.  
  
Ka: So you weren't telling me how sick you were because of a basketball game? I should bench you for being so dumb. You know at least once a year you get really sick. Do you want to end up in the hospital?  
  
L: No, but I didn't want to miss the game because it is the last one before you send me away.  
  
Ka: (She considered telling him that she was letting him stay, but still thought it was important that he see the new school before telling him that he was getting another chance.) Lucas, you are coughing, tired, have a temp and you are not eating.  
  
L: I ate.  
  
Ka: (She just gave him one of her motherly "you're in trouble looks" and Brooke had to hold in the laughter because it was so cute how Lucas looked like a 5 year old as he was being scolded.) Taking 2 bites is NOT eating. Get your butt to bed right now!  
  
B: (Getting off his lap.) Sorry.  
  
(Luke went to his room and took off his shirt and got under the covers. Brooke had followed him and sat next to him.)  
  
L: Maybe mom will feel sorry for me and let you sleep in here with me. (Giving her a kiss.)  
  
Ka: Keep dreaming sweetie. I think that the high temp is getting to you. (She handed the tube of Vicks to Brooke.) Can you put that on his chest? I figured coming from you he would not complain so much.  
  
L: You got that right. (Brooke gave him one of her famous smiles and opened the tube. If his mom was not in the room right now he would have enjoyed this much more. Karen was plugging in the humidifier and Luke snuck in another kiss when Brooke was finished w/ the medicine. Karen handed him the tylenol and a glass of water and he took them.) That will take the fever down hopefully.  
  
L: If my temp is gone in the morning, can we skip the doctor?  
  
Ka: No.  
  
L: Come on.  
  
Ka: Brooke, time to say good night. You both need your rest.  
  
B: (Giving him a kiss again.) Night boyfriend. Feel better. (She left the room.)  
  
Ka: (Covering him up to his chin.) Stay covered so that vicks soaks in. (Kissing the top of his head.) Good night.  
  
L: Under 100 when I wake up, no doctor.  
  
Ka: Go to sleep, we will talk about it in the morning. (She shut the light off and shut the door.)  
  
(Luke had been up well over an hour before his mom and took 4 tylenol in hopes that it took down his fever. He felt like crap and even if he got out of going to the doctor, he didn't know if he could make it through a whole game. He kneeled down in front of the couch and kissed his sleeping girlfriend, Brooke opened her eyes.)  
  
B: Good morning. How was your night?  
  
L: OK. Did you have any pain?  
  
B: A little. Can you play?  
  
L: Mom's in the shower, we'll find out soon. You gonna be here when I get home from school?  
  
B: Probably not, my parents are going to pick me up at noon. Will you come over after the game?  
  
L: I have plans w/ Haley.  
  
B: Your last night before you leave and you're not spending it w/ me?  
  
L: Plans were made before I was back w/ you. You going to go to school tomorrow?  
  
B: No. Probably not until Friday.  
  
L: I'll talk mom into letting me stop at your house on the way out of town. OK?  
  
B: Fine.  
  
L: Don't be mad.  
  
B: I'm not. I'm just going to miss you.  
  
L: I know. I'm gonna miss you too.  
  
(Karen came out of the bathroom.)  
  
Ka: (Looking at the already dressed and kid in front of her.) How was your night?  
  
L: Great.  
  
Ka: (She took his temp.) 99.8, much better.  
  
L: No Doctor?  
  
Ka: Luke...  
  
L: Please?  
  
Ka: You feel OK?  
  
L: (Lying) Yeah.  
  
Ka: Fine.  
  
L: (Smiling.) Thanks. (Kissing Brooke and grabbing his bag before she changed her mind.)  
  
Ka: Here. (Giving him some money.) Stop by the court house and pay your last drinking fine.  
  
L: Almost forgot. (He takes the money.)  
  
Ka: You owe me lots of work around the house with no complaining.  
  
L: I know.  
  
Ka: (Handing him his keys.) Take your car so you are not out in the cold getting sicker.  
  
L: (Smiling.) Finally! (Hardly able to control his excitement he hugged her.) Your rating just increased from a 7 to a 9. I love you.  
  
Ka: You won't if you EVER drink and drive again! Get out of here.  
  
L: Bye guys.  
  
B/Ka: Bye.  
  
OK.. don't forget to review!!!! Coming up, without knowing that Karen has changed her mind about sending him away, Luke starts to put his plan into action. Thanks for reading...  
  
wendy 


	107. The Plan Phase One

(Karen sat in the chair across from her high school friend and looked at the papers in front of her.)  
  
Ka: Maybe I shouldn't do this Traci. I mean Lucas and I have been fine on our own for sixteen years. Why do I need to do this now?  
  
Traci: Because Dan owes this to you. You have raised his son, alone, all that time. The least that he could do is pay to support his first born.  
  
Ka: But this is so much money.  
  
T: Yes it is and it could be alot more if you would let me go for interest too.  
  
Ka: No Traci.  
  
T: You know Karen, the way that he has treated you, I would think that you would want to go after him for everything that you could.  
  
Ka: This is not about getting back at him for cheating on me all those years ago. This is about getting Lucas what is rightfully his and that is the only reason that I am doing this. This money will get him through college.  
  
T: And then some. All you need to do is sign on the dotted line and I will have him served w/ these papers tomorrow.  
  
Ka: So soon?  
  
T: (Smiling) Soon? You should have done this the day Lucas was born.  
  
Ka: (Picking up the pen and signing the papers.) Well there it is. It's done.  
  
T: What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when he reads these.  
  
Ka: Actually just stick around here, I am sure that he will be paying me a visit.  
  
T: Do you want me to file a restraining order against him?  
  
Ka: (Laughing) No Traci. I am not scared of him. I know how to handle my x-boyfriend.  
  
T: (Getting up.) I still have never figured out what you saw in that guy.  
  
Ka: Sometimes I have to ask myself that same question and then I look at our son. Lucas is just like Dan was when he was16. Kind and gentle and a little rebellious. It's almost scarey sometimes how much they are alike.  
  
T: So what happened to Dan?  
  
Ka: I'm not really sure. There is only one person that can answer that question. If you find out, let me know. I've often wondered that same thing for 16 years.  
  
T: Well, I need to get back to the office and then get these filed (Holding up the papers in her hand).  
  
Ka: (Getting up.) Thanks for everything Traci.  
  
T: No problem. I'll be in touch. Bye.  
  
Ka: Bye. (Traci walks out the door of the cafe.)  
  
(Lucas was in the gym alone standing at the 3-point line. He went over his form in his head, dribbled the ball and then took the shot. Again he missed. It had been 5 in a row and the frustration was starting to set in. He went after the rebound and instead of going back and trying again he spun around and threw the ball as hard as he could. Nathan was coming through the door just as the ball hit the wall next him.)  
  
N: God Luke, you trying to take my head off?  
  
L: It's a thought. (He walked back to the line and waited for Nathan to throw the ball back. He took another shot and missed again. This time the ball hit the rim, rolled around and then rolled off right into the waiting hands of his little brother.)  
  
N: (Laughing.) Nice shot. Your plan isn't going to do you much good if you can't make the baskets.  
  
L: (He started to walk over to the bleachers where his bag was sitting.) Don't worry about me, I will do my part, you just take care of yours.  
  
N: It's done, I talked to all the guys and they know what they are suppose to do. (Lucas started to cough and Nathan watched as he took a bottle of cough syrup out of his bag, took off the lid and swallowed a few gulps.) Take it easy w/ that stuff. How are you going to run up and down the court tonight if you can't even stand still w/o practically coughing up a lung?  
  
L: (Luke was actually worried about the same thing but was not going to let Nathan know that.) I'm fine, I have a little cold. I'll be ready to go tonight.  
  
N: Whatever you say. You are going to owe me big after tonight. Dan is not going to be too pleased.  
  
L: And you care?  
  
N: No.  
  
L: You owe me one for taking the wrap after you wrecked Peyton's car anyway.  
  
N: I never asked you to do that. This time you came to me.  
  
L: (Getting irritated) So what do you want, my first born? Anyway if this plan works out the way it is suppose to, next year your life will be back to normal.  
  
N: My life will never be "normal".  
  
L: Why?  
  
N: Didn't your mom tell you? I'm staying w/ Keith.  
  
L: I knew that, but she just told me that you got in a big fight w/ your mom.  
  
N: Turns out that you were not the only "unwanted one"  
  
L: What do you mean?  
  
N: Never mind, I really don't want to get into it right now. I gotta get to the garage. I told Keith that I would help him out a little.  
  
L: (Feeling a little jealous.) Taking my job before I am even gone?  
  
N: (Actually feeling bad.) No, I just told him that I would help him out a little since he was letting me stay w/ him. Don't worry, he is not paying me or anything.  
  
L: Whatever, I have other things to worry about right now. I have to get going.  
  
N: Later. (He watched as Luke walked out the door and into the parking lot.)  
  
(Karen turned on the oven just as Lucas came in the door. She saw him looking at his suitcases that she had put by the door. With out a word he walked past her and went to his room. Karen gave it a few minutes and then followed him. Lucas was laying back on his bed w/ his feet still on the floor. When he saw her leaning on the door frame he didn't make an attempt to get up, but quickly wiped his eyes.)  
  
Ka: Bad day?  
  
L: It wasn't great and it didn't help coming home and seeing you all ready to push me out the door. I mean if you want, I could go put my bags in the car now and that should get me out of town 10 minutes earlier tomorrow. (Luke didn't say this sarcasstic or angry, it was more like he sounded defeated. He still had his plan, but seeing his bags packed and ready to go made him realize that if everything did not play out exactly as planned, that he would be leaving in less then 24 hours. At that moment he was really feeling sick and he was tired. He remembered what his mom would say to him when he was younger and he felt exactly how he did right then. "Lucas, you need to get some rest, one minute you are yelling and the next you are crying. You are tired, go to bed." Of course that was when he was like 5 or 6, but that was how he felt, "little kid tired".)  
  
Ka: (Karen knew that seeing the suitcases would make it seem real for Lucas and that was the effect that she was going for. She had changed her mind about him leaving, but until she actually told him the news, she wanted to make sure that he saw how close he was to really getting sent away. But she could not help feeling bad for him too. He was scared and it was very evident that he still was not feeling well. It was going against her better judgement not to put him in the car right then and take him to the doctor, but she really didn't want to fight w/ him and she knew it would be a fight because he was determined to play in that night's game. She decided that if he still was not better when they got back the next day she would take him to the doctor, like it or not.) Honey, I finished packing for you because I knew you were sick, you have your game tonight and we have to be on the road by eight in the morning. I figured it would be one less thing you would have to worry about. (She saw the tears run down him cheeks.) You OK?  
  
L: (He sat up.) Mom, I don't want to go.  
  
Ka: (Walking over and giving him a kiss on the head.) I know Lucas.  
  
L: Then why are you doing this?  
  
Ka: Because I love you. (Luke did not doubt that was the truth. He knew that he forced her hand w/ this and he didn't really have anyone to blame except himself. That did not, however make him have to like it. She sat down next to him on the bed.) Can I talk to you about something?  
  
L: What did I do now?  
  
Ka: Nothing as far as I know. Did you?  
  
L: Mom, I haven't left this house w/o you in almost a week except for school, so unless you are mad at me for not putting the lid down on the toilet, then I am innocent.  
  
Ka: Good. I wanted to talk to you about Keith.  
  
L: OK. What about him?  
  
Ka: You already know that we decided to get married this summer in California when we take you for your camp.  
  
L: Yeah?  
  
Ka: Well his lease is up on his apartment, and it is sort of dumb for him to sign on for another year when he will be moving in w/ us in a few months. I just wanted to see if it was OK w/ you that he move in before the wedding. I figure that we can all move into the new house together. Start fresh.  
  
L: What do you mean "we". I'll be two hours away mom. So I guess that you two can start "fresh" w/o me and I will see you in June. (It did not bother him that Keith was moving in w/ his mom, because he knew that once they got married that would be the case anyway. What bothered him was that he felt left out. His mom, Keith, Kory and Blake would be moved in and settled and when he got back from school he was afraid he would feel like an intruder.  
  
Ka: Lucas come on. I'm not doing this unless you are OK w/ it.  
  
L: (Feeling bad b/c he really was happy for his mom that she was getting married and she deserved to enjoy this time w/o having her 16 year old son complaining all the time.) Mom, I'm fine w/ it. Keith can move in whenever he wants to. (Trying to lighten the mood.) On one condition.  
  
Ka: (Raising an eyebrow.) And what would that be?  
  
L: When I decide someday to move in w/ my girlfriend, that you don't say anything about it.  
  
Ka: (Smiling.) Sure Honey. When you are 34 and engaged to be married, I will not say a word about you moving in w/ your girlfriend.  
  
L: (Smiling and sarcasstic.) Thanks.  
  
Ka: (Karen had planned a more in depth conversation about how things were going to be changing w/ them once Keith moved in, but decided to let it go for now. She did not want to push it. Lucas looked exhausted.) Why don't you sleep for an hour and then I will wake you for dinner and your game. I made your favorite, homemade pizza.  
  
L: (Sarcasstic) Sort of my "last supper"?  
  
Ka: (Ignoring the comment.) Rest.  
  
L: OK. (Lucas could not argue that sleep sounded great, but eating not so much. He still had no appetite, but he was not about to argue that point, it would only tell his mom that he was still sick.)  
  
(Karen left Lucas and he was asleep w/in minutes.)  
  
(The Raven's locker room was really loud and it took Whitey a few seconds to get the team's attention.)  
  
Whitey: Jake, please will you help an old man out here?  
  
Jake: (Smiling.) Sure coach. (Jake put his fingers in his mouth and whistled and everyone looked at him.) HEY SHUT UP! COACH HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!  
  
W: Thanks kid. OK ladies, I must say that game was pretty damn good. There is only one thing that I like more then winning and that is breaking records. (Turning to Lucas.) Lets give your team mate a round of applause for finally putting an end to a 17 year old record. (All the guys started congratulating the blonde teen.) Luke, I have been waiting for someone to finally wipe Dan Scotts name out of the record books. All I have to say is, "it is about time"! (Everyone started to yell again.) OK, I am sure that you all have better places to be so I will see you after school tomorrow. Don't be late. Luke, the newspaper is outside in the press area waiting for you, why don't you head out there.  
  
L: OK coach.  
  
N: (Walking up to his older brother.) Well you did it.  
  
L: (Smiling.) Yeah. Now you know what you need to do right?  
  
N: Yeah. The next phase of your plan should be pretty easy. I know that after the game I just played that Dad will be looking for me. You ready to head out there?  
  
L: As ready as I ever will be. (Nathan starts to walk out the door.) Hey. (Nathan turns around.) Thanks for the help. I know that you really wanted to beat his record.  
  
N: I will. There is plenty of time left in my high school career and then it will be really sweet. I not only will beat my dad's record but also my older brother's.  
  
L: Whatever. I guess we will have to wait and see. (Nathan and Luke both headed down the hallway towards the gym. Luke could not help smiling from ear to ear. He can still hear the cheers when he hit the shot that tied Dan's record and then the crowd went completely crazy when he broke the record w/ a 3 pointer at the buzzer. He only sat out of the game one time and never coughed at all. He didn't know if it was the cough syrup that he stopped to get on the way to the game, the 2 slices of pizza that his mom made him eat before she let him out of the house or just the pure adrenalin that was pumping through him, but that was definitely the best game of his life. As he got closer to the door he started to get nervous. The first part of his plan worked perfectly, could the rest go as well? Nathan led the way and went quickly to his left as Luke headed slowly to the press area. The timing had to be perfect.)  
  
Meanwhile in the gym:  
  
Keith: Wow Kare! If Lucas wanted to go out w/ a bang, he succeeded.  
  
Ka: I know, I can't believe this. I have never seem his play so well.  
  
Ke: Hey the guys are starting to come out. Is Luke going to go home after the game?  
  
Ka: Yeah, he will have to take a shower.  
  
Ke: Tell him that I will see him there, I am going to find Nathan and see if he needs rescuing from his dad.  
  
Ka: Good Luck. (Giving him a quick kiss.) No fighting.  
  
Ke: No promises.  
  
Ka: Keith... (She stopped realizing that Keith was already lost in the crowd. She looked at the stream of players that were filing out of the locker room trying to locate her son.)  
  
Da: See what you have done Deb?  
  
De: What have I done now Dan?  
  
Da: Did you see how Nathan played tonight?  
  
De: Yeah I did, I think he did great!  
  
Da: (Giving a sarcasstic laugh.) You would think that. What college will ever give him a scholarship when all he ever does is pass the ball? Ever since you kicked me out, his game has suffered. If he continues to live w/ you, he can kiss any chances of playing at a decent college good bye.  
  
De: Well in that case you have nothing to worry about, b/c thanks to you forcing me to tell him that I considered an abortion when I found out I was pregnant w/ him, he doesn't live w/ me.  
  
Da: What! Since when?  
  
De: Sunday night.  
  
Da: (Raising his voice.) And you didn't think you should have told me this? (People around them turned to stare.)  
  
De: Lower your voice Dan. You are causing a scene.  
  
Da: (Quieter.) Well he probably has been out drinking w/ his buddies every night since and that's why he is playing so awful. You know Tim's parents don't pay attention to what he does.  
  
De: He's not staying at Tim's and he is being well taken care of.  
  
Da: So help me God Deb, if you tell me that he is staying at Karen's again...  
  
De: Oh relax Dan, he is not staying there either.  
  
Da: Then where?  
  
De: Keith's.  
  
Da: You better be kidding me.  
  
De: No I'm not and you need to stay away from him.  
  
Da: He's my son Deb, and I thought he was yours too. But what are you doing just letting him go live w/ Keith?  
  
De: (Giving a sarcasstic laugh.) Letting him? What was I suppose to do, sit on him Dan? He was hurt and I can't really blame him. What's the matter, your plan backfire?  
  
Da: What plan?  
  
De: You were so sure that once Nathan found out that I had considered aborting him, and that you were the one that talked me out of it, that your son would come running back to you. Well guess what sweetheart, all you managed to do was drive him away from both his parents, so congratulations! (Deb walked towards the exit. She really wanted to talk to Nathan, but thought she would give him some more time and hoped that maybe he would come to her when he was ready to talk.)  
  
(Dan noticed the players were coming into the gym and he spotted Nathan and he went straight towards him.)  
  
Da: Nathan. (The tall, dark-haired teen never acknowledged that he was talking to him.) NATHAN!  
  
N: (He heard him the first time but ignored him, the second time he heard his name, he knew the tone in his dad's voice and figured he better say something so he did not cause a scene. He did not stop walking and Dan was practically running to catch up w/ him.) WHAT!?  
  
Da: Stop so that I can talk to you.  
  
N: No, I am going home.  
  
Da: Home? Don't you mean Keith's?  
  
N: (Glaring at his father.) Your right dad, I do mean Keith's. I guess I don't really have a home right now do I. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Da: You have a home and you know it. Right now you are just feeling sorry for yourself and that will end and soon. You are not going to continue to live w/ Keith. I will be talking to my lawyer in the morning and you will be coming to live w/ me at the beach house.  
  
N: When hell freezes over. I checked into my rights and I can choose what parent I want to live w/.  
  
Da: That maybe the case son, but Keith is not your parent.  
  
N: That's fine. Then I choose mom.  
  
Da: (Dan noticed all the people that were staring at them as they walked through the gym. He hated living in a small town for that reason. Everyone had to know your business.) This is not the place for this discussion Nathan. We will talk about it later.  
  
N: Whatever. (He continued to walk.)  
  
Da: What the hell was up w/ your game tonight?  
  
N: What do you mean?  
  
Da: You practically handed Luke the game tonight.  
  
N: (Smiling.) You mean I handed him your record? (Nathan looked at his dad and he was pissed! He searched the crowd in front of him hoping to spot his older brother. He had courage to tell his dad off for so long, but the look on his face at that moment scared the hell out of him.) I was double teamed, there was nothing else I could have done.  
  
Da: Give me a break Nathan, you could have drove in for the layup and tried to draw the foul.  
  
N: I would have gotten called for charging everytime. (Dan was not paying attention to anything except the conversation that he was having w/ Nathan and did not even realize that his son had led them straight to the interview that Lucas was having w/ the paper.) Here Dad, don't you want to congratulate your oldest son on his great game tonight? (Lucas turned around just in time to see Nathan and Dan approaching behind him. Nathan winked as he went by and headed for the door and Dan stopped dead in his tracks not sure what just happened.)  
  
Reporter: Mr Scott, what do you have to say about Luke's performance tonight?  
  
OK guys...the plan...it is finally here...you will soon learn what Luke is up to...thanks for reading and being patient.... i know that it takes me a while sometimes to get to the point but I am finally here....next up...what does Dan have to say to the press and what does this have to do w/ Luke's plan to stay in tree Hill...please reply.... 


	108. The Interview

(Kory walked up to his older sister standing in the gym.)  
  
Karen: Hey, nice game coach.  
  
Kory: It was an easy win. If your son played like that all the time, me and Whitey would not even need to be there.  
  
Karen: Speaking of my son, where is he? It is taking him forever. He usually takes a shower at home.  
  
Kory: You might want to congratulate him at home, it could be a while yet.  
  
Karen: What is he doing?  
  
Kory: You would think the kid just signed to the NBA for all the attention that he is getting for breaking Dan's record. He's over there with the newspaper reporter. (Pointing to the opposite side of the gym.)  
  
Karen: (She scanned the crowd to where her brother was pointing.) Kory is that who I think it is?  
  
Kory: (Looking closer.) It's Dan. It looks like he is doing the interview with Lucas.  
  
Karen: (Immediately getting angry.) That's just like that man, stealing Luke's moment in the spot light. Well, I have news for him, I am not going to let him get away with it. (She started in the direction of her ex, but Kory grabbed her arm.)  
  
Kory: Stop Karen.  
  
Karen: Why?  
  
Kory: Because if you go over there and start something with Dan, it's going to cause a scene and take away from Luke's moment anyway.  
  
Karen: But what happens if he is being a jerk?  
  
Kory: Well then Luke is sixteen and he can handle it.  
  
Karen: (She sighed knowing that what Kory was saying was true. There had never been a time in 16 years that Karen and Dan had managed to have a conversation without it ending in someone yelling.) I hope you know what you are talking about.  
  
Kory: Come with me to find Haley and Blake and we will talk to Luke at home.  
  
Karen: (Reluctant.) OK.  
  
(Keith jogged up to Nathan as he was just getting ready to walk out of the gym.)  
  
Ke: Hey Nathan, hold up!  
  
N: (Stopping and turning around as Keith almost ran into him.) What's up Keith?  
  
Ke: Do you need a ride home?  
  
N: No I wanna walk, I just need some time to clear my head.  
  
Ke: Another encounter with your dad?  
  
N: Yeah.  
  
Ke: How did it go?  
  
N: Actually he wasn't finished yelling at me yet but he got distracted. (Nathan was smiling and pointed to his dad talking to the newspaper with Lucas standing next to him.)  
  
Ke: I know you might me happy to have gotten Dan off your back, but now Lucas has to deal with him. I should go and see what is going on.  
  
N: Hey Keith, Luke was doing just fine when I took off.  
  
Ke: (Looking back at his nephew standing next to his dad.) He actually does look pretty confident. I guess he can handle himself. What did your dad have to say to you anyway?  
  
N: The usual crap. That I suck. Oh and he is going to talk to his lawyer in the morning and he will see to it that I have to move out of your house.  
  
Ke: I already told you that your mom talked to her lawyer and since she has temporary custody, she has the final say if you can stay with me or not.  
  
N: The keyword there is "temporary". Come on Keith, you know as well as I do that dad is not going to stop fighting this until he gets what he wants. It's only a matter of time until I am forced to go home.  
  
Ke: So what are you going to do?  
  
N: Go get drunk?  
  
Ke: Funny. What about your mom?  
  
N: What about her?  
  
Ke: She was here tonight. She wanted me to tell you "good game".  
  
N: I could play the worst game of my life and she always says that.  
  
Ke: She's a proud mom.  
  
N: Or a liar.  
  
Ke: Nathan, are you ever gonna forgive her or at least talk to her?  
  
N: She obviously does not want to talk too bad. She could have stuck around after the game, but she sent you instead.  
  
Ke: So you would have talked to her?  
  
N: I don't know. Right now I don't really know anything.  
  
Ke: She didn't stay because she wanted to give you space Nathan.  
  
N: Or she is just happy that I am gone and has better things to do.  
  
Ke: (Keith sighed when he realized that he was not getting anywhere with his dark-haired nephew.) I'm going over to Karen's to congratulate Luke, you wanna come?  
  
N: No thanks. I'm just going to head back to your place, take a shower and go to bed.  
  
Ke: You sure you want to walk?  
  
N: Yep.  
  
Ke: (Handing him money.) Here, get a pizza.  
  
N: (Nathan did not argue because he was really hungry and he was pretty sure that the only groceries that Keith ever bought were at a convenience stores on the way home from work. That is one thing that he missed about his mom, the last few months there had been dinner on the table every night.) Thanks. Ke: I won't be late. Bye.  
  
N: Bye.  
  
(Keith watched as his nephew walked out the door. He felt bad for him and had no idea how to help him. He was right, Dan and his high powered lawyers would be stepping in soon and that meant that even though Keith loved getting to know his nephew better, the kid would have to figure out which parent he wanted to live with. Right now Nathan was running from his life and soon he would have to face it. He needed to work things out with his mom.  
  
(Back at the Newspaper Interview.)  
  
Reporter: Mr Scott, what did you think of Lucas' performance tonight?  
  
(Dan stood there feeling out of control, something that he hated. He was convinced that God had finally had enough of his crap and was now finding away to punish him. There around him stood a small crowd of people. Some that had no idea how loaded the question was that the reporter had just asked and then there were the rest, his friends, old classmates and even teachers, thinking that they knew what had happened all those years ago and they each had their own opinion on the subject. And of course there was everyone else in Tree Hill that would read his answer in the paper the next day. He had to be careful of what he said. He had spent years avoiding situations like this, but there he was standing next to his son that he had had nothing to do with since he was born, trying to stay composed and not show that he was uncontrollably sweating under his suit that he had not had time to change out of before the game.)  
  
Reporter: Mr Scott?  
  
Dan: (Coming back from his thoughts.) Humm?  
  
Reporter: How do you feel about your son breaking your record that has stood strong for 17 years?  
  
Dan: (Dan figured that he could only do one thing. The one thing that he was good at. Avoidance.) What do I have to say? Well when you remind me that it has been THAT long, I guess I have to say I feel...OLD!  
  
Reporter: (Laughing along with that crowd, but still wanting more for the article.) You must be pretty proud, the two leading scorers on the Tree Hill team are your sons. Do you take any credit for that?  
  
Dan: (Deciding at that point that he really hated reporters.) First, there are more then 2 players on the team and none of their success could be possible without everyone on that team and second, I think all the fans can take a little credit for how well the team is doing this year too. I remember as a player, that the fans helped push me over the top, especially in a close game. So I hope that everyone continues their unbelievable support and we can make a trip to the state tournament this year. (Dan breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied with his answer and then held his breath again hoping that the pushy guy would just let it go.)  
  
Reporter: What about you Lucas? How do you feel about beating your dad's record?  
  
L: (Thinking to himself, "my dad? Yeah right!" But he knew he needed to watch what he said. He had to avoid making Dan mad, but he could not help smiling at how uncomfortable Dan seemed when the spot light was on him. He knew it could not be nerves because Dan loved when the attention was on him. Lucas knew that it was the fact that he was being forced to share the attention with his oldest son. Lucas had to snap out of his thought and answer the question. All eyes were now on him.) I think that everytime I step on the court I try to be a little better then the last time. I guess it feels great knowing that I have accomplished something that no one else at this school has.  
  
R: And when you knock your dad's name out of the top spot?  
  
L: (Looking at Dan and then back to the crowd.) Well that does make it a little sweeter. And I know that DAD (Stressing the word) is proud, because that is only natural for a father right? To want better for his son? (Lucas actually wanted the reporter to give Dan a follow up question to that statement, but he went on.)  
  
Reporter: Lucas, no one could help seeing the strain between you and Nathan at the beginning of the year, but tonight you guys complimented each other. Can we assume that you guys have worked out you differences?  
  
L: At first we walked on the court as individuals, only concerned about ourselves. But now we realize that we actually have a common goal and that we can reach it better if we work together.  
  
Reporter: Your goal meaning a state championship?  
  
L: (Wanting to tell the world the truth, "To torture their father". But thought better of it.) Of course, that's the big prize right?  
  
Reporter: OK. I think I have what I need. Congratulations Lucas and good luck the rest of the season.  
  
L: Thanks. (Lucas watched as the reporter walked away, the crowd dispersed and Dan left without a single word. Lucas shook his head and started for home.)  
  
(Lucas was angry by the time he reached his front door. He had relived every detail of the interview in his head. It had been his big chance to get revenge on his father. He would have thoroughly enjoyed embarassing him in front of the entire town, but instead he had to play nice because he needed his help. He could not believe that he was actually admitting that he needed that man's help. He was mad at his mom for putting him in that situation too. If it was not for the fact that she was sending him away the next day, he would not have to ask his worst enemy for help. Luke had to focus now. Two more phases of his plan left and he would be able to stay. Before He went inside he was trying to get his coughing under control. He had thought that since he had played an entire game without any major symptoms, he was starting to feel better, but actually he was feeling worse then he had so far. His head felt like it was going to explode, the heaviness weighing on his chest went from feeling like a rock to a boulder and his energy level was close to zero. He went to grab the door handle, but his mom opened it first.)  
  
Ka: Still coughing I see.  
  
L: I'm fine, it's just cold out here.  
  
Ka: Then get in here. (She pulled him into a hug as soon as he got through the front door.) Great game!  
  
L: Thanks. (He noticed Keith, Blake and Kory all sitting around the table and there was a cake in the middle with "congratulations" written on it.) You got me a cake?  
  
Keith: It's not everyday that that someone knocks Dan Scott down a notch.  
  
Kory: How did the interview go?  
  
L: He was civil. Had to be, he could not let himself look bad in front of the community could he? It doesn't matter, everyone knows the truth. He's an asshole! (Karen pinched the back of his upper arm, making him jump.) OUCH! God mom that really hurt.  
  
Ka: Good. Watch your language.  
  
L: (Rubbing his arm.) It's true!  
  
Keith: But there is a two year-old in the room Lucas.  
  
Blake: What's an asshole Daddy?  
  
Kory: LUCAS!  
  
L: Sorry. It's a bad word Blake. Don't say it anymore.  
  
Blake: But you did.  
  
Ka: But he is NOT going to. Luke go take a shower and make it hot, it will loosen up that cough. Then you can have a piece of cake with us.  
  
L: (Luke looked at the clock.) You said I could go out tonight.  
  
Ka: It's already 9:30 Lucas. And your still sick...  
  
L: (Heading to the bathroom.) I'm going out mom. You told me I could. (Before Karen could respond he was in the bathroom and the water was running.)  
  
Kory: Karen, you have to let the poor kid go out. He hasn't left the house for a while and it's his last night in Tree Hill.  
  
Ka: (Looking at Keith.) Should we tell him?  
  
Ke: I guess he will find out soon enough.  
  
Ko: Tell me what?  
  
Ka: We are not sending him away anymore. Keith changed my mind.  
  
Ko: Hey, I tried to do that and it didn't work. Must be the S-E-X (Spelling the word in front of Blake.)  
  
Ka: KORY!  
  
Ko: (Smiling.) What? Seriously, what changed your mind?  
  
Ka: Keith thinks that he can help me get Lucas back on track. I am still not totally convinced, but it is worth a shot.  
  
Ko: You guys planning on telling Luke that he is not going?  
  
Ke: Tomorrow after a visit to the school.  
  
Ko: You guys are really cruel.  
  
Ka: Don't you breath a word of this to him.  
  
Ko: I won't. I'm just glad he is staying. He will be in my Algebra class starting Monday.  
  
Ka: You got another sub position at the school?  
  
Ko: Nope. You are looking at the new Math/Pe teacher at Tree Hill High.  
  
Ka: You got hired in the middle of the year?  
  
Ko: Yep. Mr. Miller's mom is really sick and he is moving to be closer to her.  
  
Ka: Great! I mean about the job, not his mother.  
  
Ke: Is it going to be wierd with Luke in your class?  
  
Ko: I guess we will see.  
  
Ka: Keep on his butt. That's one of the classes that he has been slipping in this year. Just think, I will be visiting you for parent/teacher night. How strange will that be? Now you can keep me up to date on what he is doing at school.  
  
Ko: Uh uh. I'm not going to run home and tell you everything that he does wrong.  
  
Ka: You have to, you are a teacher now.  
  
Ko: I have to tell you if there is a problem in MY class. You are on your own with everything else.  
  
Ka: Great brother you are. So when did you tell Sally you were leaving for her house tomorrow?  
  
Ko: Six AM.  
  
Ka: (Laughing.) That's what you get for not keeping up on your promise to call her more.  
  
Ko: Yeah, yeah. I knew I should not have answered an unknown caller on my cell phone. Seriously, don't you think that there is someone else that could help her rearrange her furniture?  
  
Ka: Yep, but she misses you and wants to see Blake. When are you coming back?  
  
Ko: Hopefully Friday.  
  
(Everyone looked up as Lucas came back in the room. He was dressed with every intention of getting out of the house. His hair was still wet, but he was in jeans and a sweatshirt.)  
  
B: Can we have ice cream now?  
  
Ka: Yes Blake, Thank you for being so patient sweetie. Luke sit down, and I will get you a piece of cake and some ice cream.  
  
L: OK. (He would humor her for 15 minutes and then like it or not he was walking out that front door. He had to go see Dan and then had to meet Haley in Town Square to settle the bet that he lost to her. He remembered to wear the Sponge Bob boxers. Once Karen sat the plate in front of him, he quickly ate it without a word. He got a brain freeze from eating the ice cream too fast. He hated that feeling.)  
  
Keith: (Laughing.) Did you chew at all?  
  
L: (Looking at the clock. 9:55. Under normal circumstances there would have been no way that Karen would have let him walk out the door that late on a school night. But that night was not normal in anyway. He was hoping that she was feeling at least a little guilty for sending him away.) Can I PLEASE go out?  
  
Ka: Where are you planning on going?  
  
L: I am meeting Haley.  
  
Ka: To do?  
  
L: Say good bye. (He knew that would make her feel bad. He got up and grabbed his keys knowing that if she was going to say "no" she already would have.)  
  
Ka: When are you going to be back?  
  
L: 1:30.  
  
Ka: Dream on.  
  
L: It's only three hours.  
  
Ka: No way Lucas. We have to leave early tomorrow. 12:30.  
  
L: But...  
  
Ka: ...Not a second later.  
  
L: (Sarcasstic.) Or what? You'll send me away?  
  
Ke: We can sure make sure that your car does not leave the driveway for a long time once you get back.  
  
L: (Luke stood and starred at Keith for a second not exactly sure how to react. The way that he said that was not a joke, it almost came out in a parental way. He had given out a serious threat of punishment if he broke his curfew. Karen stood behind him, looking as if she was backing him up 100. Maybe this two-parent household thing was not all it was cracked up to be. He had thought about how great it would be to have Keith living there. He would be there to help to take care of what was needed around the house, to shoot the ball around and to help him work on his car, but Lucas never realized that he would be there to tell him what to do too. Lucas knew that now was not the time to think about that or test him to see how far he would take this new "step-parent role". That was a fight for another day.) I'll be home by 12:30. (His mom held out his jacket as he passed her.)  
  
Ka: Have fun and no trouble.  
  
L: (Rolling his eyes.) Bye.  
  
Ke/B/Ko/Ka: Bye.  
  
OK guys....sorry about the delay....but I was having a little writer's block with dear old Dan...hope you liked it!!!!  
  
Coming up...Lucas visits Dan and then Haley...and Dan visits Karen....  
  
If you haven't already ...read my new story...the way it could be...I think you will like it...its a little bit of a different twist...  
  
Cyn...one down and 2 to go...LOL 


	109. A Favor From Dad

(Lucas pulled up to the beach house. It was dark where Lucas had parked his car, but it looked like every light was on inside. There was no doubt that Dan was home. Lucas was starting to get cold feet about this whole idea and went to start the car until he saw his father standing in the door of the house. He obviously had heard someone pull up. Too late to leave now. Lucas took a deep breath, opened the door and got out. As he approached the tall, darkhaired man waiting on the porch, Lucas almost thought that Dan seemed nervous. He was shifting his weight back and forth as he waited for his uninvited guest to arrive. Dan finished off the glass of scotch that was in his hand. )

(Lucas had made a promise to himself years ago that he would never go to this man for anything, yet here he was just steps away from him. This had to be a bad dream that he would wake up from any minute. Luke looked at the outside of the house and was in awe at how big it was. He had been there a few times before with Haley and Brooke, but it was always when Nathan had been the host and never his father. He stopped just a few feet away from Dan trying to remember the speech that he had rehearsed all the way there. Nothing came to mind, but it did not matter because Dan decided that he would start the conversation.)

Dan: Nathan isn't here and neither is that thing that he calls a girlfriend.

L: (Not even there five seconds and Lucas was already angry. This night was not going to go well if he did not control his temper, but Haley was his best friend and he could not just stand there and let him insult her.) Her name is "Haley".

D: Whatever. She's not here.

L: I am not here to see them.

D: Then are you lost?

L: No. I'm here to see you?

D: (Surprised.) Why?

L: (Giving a half of a smile and then shaking his head.) Do you ever go and see you dad and he acts this surprised to see you? (This comment totally threw Dan and he was not sure how to respond to it. He looked at the blonde teen in front of him. Was he being sarcasstic or was he truly asking the question? Sad thing was, that if Dan did go visit his father out of the blue, the man would have asked him "why" he was there. They spent more time fighting then anything else. But at that moment he had more pressing things to think about, first and foremost, why was his oldest son there to talk to him? Lucas could see the question in the older man's eyes. If he didn't need to go see Haley yet and still make it home by curfew, he would have let him suffer longer.) I need a favor.

D: (Now Dan was thoroughly confused. He had barely spoken to this kid his whole life and now he was standing there asking for a favor?) I don't give hand outs.

L: (It was almost like he got punched in the stomach at that comment. It took everything that he had to not turn around and walk away. ) I don't need money.

D: (The sight of this kid in front of him just opened a flood gate of memories that Dan had long put behind him and for good reason. Just looking at him made him angry.) What makes you think that I would do you a favor?

L: (Not being able to hold back the sarcassim any longer.) Besides the fact that you concieved me you mean?

D: I don't have time for this. Why don't you go back home. Tell your mommy "hi" for me.

L: (Luke just could not understand why Dan hated him so much. Luke was clear about his own feelings towards the man and everything that he felt was justified, but He had never done anythign to his father.) I can tell Nathan "hi" for you too if you want. Since he is living with Keith, he will probably be over a lot for dinner. When was the last time that you ate with him Dan?

D: (Angry.) He won't be staying at Keith's long. My brother does this all the time. He is always putting his nose where it doesn't belong.

L: You mean cleaning up after the messes that you make? (Lucas could see in his dad's eyes that comment hurt and he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. He didn't care that he had hit a nerve, but he needed Dan to help him out and the more that he made him mad the less likely he will be to even consider it.)

D: We done here?

L: No. I came here to talk to you. I need you to do something for me and I'm not leaving until you hear me out.

D: (Laughing.) Why don't you call my office in the morning and we'll schedule an appointment.

L: I'm leaving town tomorrow. I have to talk to you now. (Luke could see that he got Dan's attention.)

D: (Dan was wondering where Luke would be going in the middle of the season. ) Well then call when you get back.

L: It's gonna be a while.

D: (Now he was intrigued at what Lucas was talking about.) Well then get in here and let's get this over with. (He moved aside to make room for his son to enter the house.)

L: No.

D: Make up your mind, I thought that you wanted to talk?

L: I do, but I am fine out here. (Luke was cold and had been coughing on and off since he arrived at the beach house, but he did not want to go inside because he felt like he would be too much on Dan's turf.)

D: (Dan had heard the coughing Lucas was doing and noticed that he seemed a little pale. Dan wondered how the kid managed to play such a great game in that condition.) You get sicker and your mom will blame me for that. I am sure that she blames me for everything else that has gone wrong in her life.

L: Mom doesn't even talk about you. (He was lying but he did not want this man having the satisfaction of thinking that they waste any breath on him.) Mom doesn't know that I am here.

D: Going behind her back? Karen does not have the model child after all huh? Maybe I should pay her a visit...

L: Actually that is what I want you to do.

D: What the hell are you talking about? Get to the point already. You are running out of time.

L: Like I said earlier. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I am starting school somewhere else...

D: (Interrupting.) You are serious? I haven't seen anything in the paper about your mom selling the cafe...

L: (Interrrupting.) My mom is staying here. I am the only one that is going.

D: (He could not figure this one out. It was no secret how close Karen and Lucas were. He would see them after the games, her giving him a hug, laughing and talking. Dan never quite understood it. With Luke, he would pass all of his friends and go straight to his mom. He actually WANTED to find her. For Nathan it was just the opposite. Dan would wait around after every game and Nathan would do everything in his power to avoid him. He was pretty sure that if it was only Dan and the janitor in the gym, Nathan would not pick his father to talk to. So why would Karen send him to another school?) Karen think that the pressure in Tree Hill is too much for you?

L: (There was no way that he was going to let Dan think that he was the reason that his mom was making him leave even though that was most likely the reason behind her madness. He could tell that is what Dan really thought.) It has nothing to do with...(Not finishing.) My grades are slipping and I have gotten into a little trouble. She just thinks it's a good idea, can we just leave it at that?

D: So then on your last night in town, what brings you to my door?

L: I want to stay here and I want you to help me make that happen.

D: So many questions come to mind at once on this one, but lets start with, "Why don't you talk to your mom about this"?

L: Don't you think that I probably would have tried everything before coming here?

D: OK, so I am the last resort. What makes you think that I would want to help you stay?

L: I know that you would not do it out of the kindness of your heart, but I figured if it would benefit you and Nathan, you would be interested.

D: How would you staying in Tree Hill benefit us? In fact, I would think Nathan's probably pretty happy about you leaving.

L: And right now I am sure that you are not too sad either. Nathan can have his spot back and he can be the star again. And let's not forget that no one would ask you anymore questions about me right? (Dan just stood there.) One problem. I am only going for the quarter. I'll be back this summer. Don't start your celebration too soon.

D: Getting bored with this Lucas. I still don't see how you staying will benefit me.

L: You get mom to let me stay, I'll finish off the year with the Ravens and then I will quit basketball. I won't play the rest of high school. I won' t take any focus off your son. And you know that junior year is the big year that scouts will be looking for new recruits. Next year, there will only be one Scott to watch.

D: (Dan was definitely listening at this point. Even though he would never admit it to him, Lucas is a great ball player and since he has been on the team there has been a lot less focus on Nathan and more focus on the two brothers. With Lucas out of the picture, it would help Nathan a lot.) So even if your mom would listen to me, why are you doing this if it is only for a few months?

L: I don't want to go.

D: But you would give up basketball for just a few months of your life?

L: Yeah. Basketball is not my life. Unlike Nathan, I can go to college on a academic scholarship if I put my mind to it. If I decide that I want to play in college I think that I am good enough that I can walk-on and try out. I already have the school scoring record and we should take the state championship this year. What is left after that?

D: So you think that you have this all figured out huh? What am I suppose to say to your mom to get her to let you stay?

L: She will be at the cafe tonight after close, you go there and tell her...

OK everyone...sorry for the delay on this and it is shorter then usual but the drama is going to start to unfold...up next...dan/karen/keith will talk and lucas will go find haley and pay up on the broken pinky swear... and then shortly all hell breaks loose and you will finally find out what is wrong w/ Lucas...

thanks for reading...wendy


	110. The Night Before

OK...I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update...hopefully it was worth the wait and I will try to do better the next time....enjoy!!!

Where we left off...It was the night before Karen was going to be sending Lucas to boarding school (or so he thought) and he went to talk to Dan and ask for help in convincing Karen to let him stay in Tree Hill...

(Karen went into the cafe after closing to wax the floor. Keith was trying to help out.)

Keith: Hon, wouldn't it be easier to hire a cleaning company to do this? (He was plugging in the unit and trying to find the on switch.)

Karen: Easier yes, cheaper no. I can do it myself for a quarter of the money and this way I know that it was done right.

Keith: (Getting frustrated that he could not get the unit to turn on.) But this damn thing takes a Master's degree to get it to work.

Ka: (Laughing. She walks towards him to help out.) I appreciate you coming along, but how about you sit at the counter and just keep me company while I get to work. We need to get home sometime tonight.

Keith: (He looked offended and went and sat down on a stool.) Fine, see if I ever offer to help you out again.

Karen: (Walking towards him and putting her arms around his neck and squeezing between his legs.) Did I hurt your feelings? (Keith shrugged and tried to put on his best pouting face.) You know Keith, Lucas is too old to get away with the puppy dog eyes and so are you.

Keith: (Smiling.) You can really get too old for that?

Karen: (Smiling.) Yes. I am really happy that you came with me.

Keith: Why, so it would take you twice as long to do the job?

Karen: Nope, so I could do this. (She leaned in and gave him a kiss and just then the bell over the door rang. Keith did not stop starring at Karen and she did not even turn around to see who was at the door.) I am sorry, but we are closed.

Dan: Even for me?

(Keith and Karen both froze, looked at each other and then to the man at the door.)

Karen: Especially you.

Dan: Aww, come on, not happy to see me sweetheart? I didn't interrupt anything did I?

Keith: (Moving Karen out of the way, he got up and started to approach his brother.) If this is about Nathan...

Dan: Don't worry Keith, I am not here to talk to you about MY son. I will take care of that soon enough through my attorney. I am actually here to talk to Karen.

Karen: About what?

Dan: Our son.

Ka: Our son? Lucas?

D: Do we have another one?

Ka: No, but I guess I am a little surprised that you remember you have another child.

Dan: Come on Karen, I tried to give you some money to help out, is it my fault that you were too stubborn to take it?

Ka: I would rather swallow fire then to take any help from you. By the way, you offered one time Dan and that was only because you thought that Kory was going to kick your ass.

Da: How do you know it would have been a one time thing? I might have kept on helping out. But I guess you will never know now will you?

Ka: Helping out? He is not a charity case Dan. He is your son. That entails a little more then handing me a check every once in a while. It doesn't matter anyway Dan, we are fine without your so called help.

Da: Really? That is not what I hear.

Ka: What have you heard?

Da: That you let Lucas get into so much trouble that you have to send him away because you can not handle him. I thought you were this super mom?

Ka: Where did you hear this from?

Da: That is not important. What is important is that you should probably have talked to me about this first.

Ka: Excuse me?

Da: I didn't stutter.

Ka: You can not be serious. What makes you think that I would ever talk to you about Lucas?

Da: Because he is my son too.

Ka: You lost that right the day you cheated on me.

Da: Still living in the past on that huh? You really need to move on with your life Karen.

Ka: GET OUT DAN!

Da: I will leave as soon as I have said what I came to say.

Ka: Then say it and get out.

Da: I don't think that it is a good idea that you send Lucas away.

Ka: I don't remember asking for your opinion.

Da: But I am giving it to you.

Ka: Great! Now leave.

Da: I can see that you are not going to make this easy, so I guess we will do it the hard way.

Ka: Do what Dan?

Da: If you send Lucas away, I'm going to fight you for custody.

Ka: Over my dead body.

Keith: (Finally coming out of his shock of Dan standing in front of them.) What the hell are you talking about?

Karen: So let me get this straight. You have not had anything to do with Lucas in sixteen years. In fact, the only time that you have talked to him was to make his life hell, but now that he is leaving you decide that you want custody?

Da: (Smiling.) That sounds about right. I have to make sure that you are doing a good job with our son and I can not do that if he is not in this town.

Keith: Have you completely lost your mind Dan?

Da: Stay out of this Keith. This is a talk between Luke's parents and you are not one of them no matter how hard you try.

Keith: I have been more of a father to that kid then you ever will be and this does have something to do with me since I will be marrying his mother soon. That means Lucas will be my step-son.

D: (Dan felt like a knife just got shoved in his gut. Did he just hear his brother right? Karen was getting married after all these years? And to his brother? He did his best to cover any look of shock on his face.) Married? When's the big event? I didn't get my invitation yet.

Keith: It must have gotten lost in the mail. I will be sure to get another one sent out but just in case, don't hold your breath.

Karen: Actually please do.

Dan: Come on Keith I am no mad or anything. I'm done with her.

Keith: (Getting closer to his brother, visibly angry.) You are such a...

Karen: (Walking between them.) Stop it! (Keith backed off.) Let's get back to the real subject.

Da: Yes, our son. (Glaring in the direction of his brother, trying to make him more upset.)

Karen: Stop saying that.

Dan: (Turning back to face Karen who looked shaken.) So do we have a deal?

Karen: A deal?

Da: (Sighing.) Have you been paying attention at all? Keep Lucas here in Tree Hill and everything remains the same. Send him away and I will see you in court.

Karen: What are you up to Dan? The way that you have treated Lucas, I figured that you would be happy he was gone. What is this really about?

Dan: (Starting to worry that she was not buying this.) I just think that sending him to another school would be too difficult for him. He's a very quiet kid, what if he doesn't make new friends?

Ka: You really expect me to believe that you are concerned for his well being?

Da: I am.

Ka: The cleaning fumes must have made me pass out and hit my head. This is not really happening.

Da: Karen, Lucas is my son, whether you want to admit that or not. People in this town will be talking if you send him away. How will this make me look?

Ka: So that is it? You are worried about what all the sports boosters will think? No judge would ever give you custody.

Da: Don't be so sure. With the tickets that he has gotten for drinking, the problems at school and wrecking a car when he was drunk, I think that I could do that well as a parent. (Seeing the surprised look on her face.) It's a small town Karen, everyone knows everyone's business. All the kids knew that Lucas was driving at that party. What would a court say about you covering up for you son? You knew he was driving that car that night. It's illegal to lie to the police. I think that a judge might be willing to take a chance and see what kind of influence that I could be on Lucas. I mean Karen you are at such a loss with our son, you are ready to give up. I think that a judge would rather put the well-being of my son in the hands of his father rather then with some strangers at some school.

Ka: This just does not make sense. Are you really that much of a monster Dan that you would keep him here just to torture him?

Da: I barely talk to him Karen and I only see him at games.

Ka: Exactly. How do you think that makes him feel? His own father won't give him the time of day.

Da: Well then send him away Karen and when I get custody I guess we will get the chance to bond. Besides, I hear what a great parent you are all the time, I'm sure that there is something that you can do to straighten out our son that will allow him to stay here.

Ke: You can't threaten us. You would never do it Dan. I don't know what this is about, but I don't believe a single thing that you are saying.

Da: (Giving a sarcasstic laugh.) Well isn't that cute, your little boyfriend coming to your rescue Karen. You guys go ahead and send Luke to the new school. You'll be hearing from my attorney. About both my sons. (He glared at Keith and then turned to the door to leave.)

Ka: Dan stop!

Ke: Karen, let him go.

Ka: (Pulling Keith's arm so that he would follow her to the kitchen.) Dan, stay right there. (Karen continued through the door.)

Ke: (Breaking free from her grasp.) You can not let him bully you like that. Call his bluff. He won't really go through with it.

Ka: I can't take that chance Keith. I need to tell him the truth.

Ke: That we were never sending Lucas away to begin with?

Ka: Yes.

Ke: It has not been his business for sixteen years and it's not his business now. Let him call his big, fancy lawyer Kare. When he realizes that we didn't go through with it he'll call off the dogs.

Ka: And if he doesn't? (She was rubbing her forehead.) I just don't understand what he is doing. I don't understand why he cares all of a sudden.

Ke: Since when has anything that Dan done made any sense? And please don't let him make you think that he actually cares about what is going on with Lucas right now. He has a motive for what he is doing.

Ka: Exactly my point and I can not risk this going any further.

Ke: Come on Kare...

Ka: NO Keith! Can you 100 promise me that he will not go after custody of Lucas? I can not lose my son to him.

Ke: Karen, no matter what he tried you would NEVER lose Lucas.

Ka: He has a lot of money Keith and knows a lot of people in this town. I have to think about worse case senerio here and I will do everything to make sure that he has as little as posssible to do with Lucas. I don't want that evil person to have anything to do with my son. Hopefully I can just go out there and tell him the truth and we can go back to our normal, dysfunctional relationships.

Ke: So here we are again, you not listening to my advice about Lucas.

Ka: (Crying.) Keith please. This is not about you and me or even you and Lucas. It is about protecting my son. Look at Nathan. He is so messed up right now having had Dan in his life. Do you really want Dan to have that effect on Luke? It's not really like Dan is winning anyway, we were never planning on sending Lucas away.

Keith: (Seeing how truely scared his fioncee was he hugged her.) It's gonna be OK. Go tell Dan the truth. But I will find out what this night really was about. He is hiding something.

Ka: (Shaking her head, she held the hug for a little longer for extra support. She took his hand and pulled him with her. Karen wiped her eyes before she reached the front of the cafe.)

Da: (Seeing Keith holding his ex-girlfriend's hand, he got that feeling in his gut again. Almost like he was being punched. Again he ignored it.) Well, can I leave now?

Ka: We are not sending Lucas away.

Da: (Dan smiled at the fact that he got what he had come for. At the same time he was amazed at how well Luke's plan to stay in Tree Hill played out.) Good. You are doing the right thing.

Ka: Don't look so smug you ass. We never had plans to go through with this. We were trying to use it as a scare tactic to get him to straighten out. He would have found out the truth tomorrow. Now will you leave?

D: (Trying to hold back his laughter. If Karen only knew how truely scared her son was about leaving. Dan knew how hard it had to have been on Lucas to come to him and ask for help with this. Karen had the right idea. The kid really thought that he was leaving. Of course Dan was not going to share that information. A deal was a deal in his eyes. Lucas came to him asking for him to go to Karen to convince her to let him stay and in return he would quit basketball for good at the end of the year. As far as Dan was concerned he did his part.) I will leave. (He turned to go.)

K: Dan, stay away from Lucas. He's done fine without you. If there is one thing that you could do for me or for your first born, please do that. I don't want him to know about you being here.

Da: I said that as long as he got to stay everything would remain the same. I won't say anything, you have my word.

Ke: (Sarcasstic.) Like you are a man of your word.

Ka: Don't Keith, let him go.

(They watched as Dan walked out of the cafe.)

(Haley was sitting on the edge of the water fountain in the town square. It was still too cold out and they had not turned it on yet for the year. Haley looked at her watch for about the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes and she was getting tired of waiting. She sighed and got up to leave, but stopped when she heard her name.)

L: HALES! (Lucas ran to catch up with his long time best friend.) You are not giving up on me already are you?

H: (Turning around.) You're late!

L: Just a little.

H: 45 minutes! It's cold out here.

L: Don't you even think about lecturing ME on being late. If you add up all the minutes that you have been late with me, you still owe me about 15 hours.

H: (Rolling her eyes.) Whatever. I have never left you just sitting in the cold.

L: What are you omplaining for anyway? I am the one that has to run around this damn place in my boxers.

H: (Smiling.) I was beginning to think that you were going to chicken out.

L: A deal is a deal. I broke a pinky swear and I have to pay up. Did you bring it? (Luke put his arm around Haley's shoulders as they walked. The tension that had been there since they had sex seemed to have melted and Lucas was glad to have his friend back.)

H: (Putting her hand in her coat pocket, she pulled out the camera.) Of course. I wouldn't miss getting this on film.

L: You are mean! You know everyone thinks that you are this sweet, innocent girl, if they only knew how truely evil you really are.

H: Evil would be posting copies of the pictures throughout school. This is for my own private collection.

L: (Raising an eyebrow.) I knew you liked looking at me naked.

H: You will have boxers on and don't go there Lucas!

L: (He dropped his arm from around her shoulders and turned and faced her as he walked backwards in front of her.) Yoooou think I'mmmm seeexxxy. Yooouuu want myyy boooddy.

H: Stop it Luke. I'm gonna go home.

L: Go. If you do, I won't have to pay up on the deal.

H: Sometimes I don't know why I even bother with you.

L: Yoouu looove mee!

H: You need to stop.

L: (Smiling.) Fine. You know I am just kidding. Man sleeping with you really ruined your sense of humor.

(He was now standing beside her again and she elbowed him in the ribs.)

L: (Laughing and holding the spot where her elbow landed.) OWW! (Looking at her.) Too far?

H: Ya think?

L: OK. Let's just get this over with. (Looking around.) No one is here.

H: Well then strip.

L: Don't get pushy. Did you bring your dollar bills?

H: Oh my God Luke, seriously I am leaving now. (She turned to walk away but Luke grabbed her by the shoulder.)

L: (Laughing.) Hales, I am sorry. That was my last one.

H: It better be. (She watched as he quickly shed all of his clothes. When he took off his jeans she started laughing so hard because he was actually wearing the Spongebob boxers.)

L: I am glad that you are getting a kick out of this.

H: (Trying to stop laughing but she was unsuccessful.) Sorry.

L: One trip around right?

H: Yep, but smile for the camera first. (She did not give him a chance to argue and she she snapped the picture.)

L: You suck. OK, I'm doing this. (He turned and started to run and then looked back over his shoulder.) Quit looking at my butt.

H: Lucas don't be surprised if me and your clothes are gone when you get back. (She shook her head and smiled and then took another picture. She yelled so that he could hear.) Maybe I should share these pictures with everyone. I mean I wouldn't want to keep the body of a god all to myself would I? (He didn't comment and just ran. He had to be freezing. It could not have been more then 45 degrees out. Once he had reached the other side of the square he had stopped and then she saw the reason why. A cop. She laughed out loud and wondered if they would actually take him to jail and what they would charge him with. She noticed that the cop car pulled away and Lucas was on his way back over to her.) Oh my God Luke, what did the cop say to you?

L: (Laughing.) I have two minutes to get dressed and get out of here and he will act like he never saw a thing.

H: How did you talk your way out of this one?

L: I told him that I was doing it for you.

H: So?

L: He said that he was a teenager once too and he did a lot of stupid things to get a little.

H: (Hitting him.) He did not!

L: I'm serious Hales. (By this time he had put all his clothes back on and was working on his shoes.) He made me breath on him to see if I smelled like alcohol and then let me go. It is about time I get by with something. (They started walking toward their cars and the police officer drove by and waved. Luke waved back.)

H: So now what? You wanna get something to eat?

L: (Looking at the time on his cell.) It's 11:30. I don't think anything will be open. I have an idea. You up for it?

H: Is it legal?

L: Yes.

H: OK.

L: Take your car and follow me. (He opened her door for her.)

H: Such the gentleman.

L: I have my moments.

(Haley got in and followed Lucas to the destination and then they both got out.)

H: We are at your house Lucas.

L: Huh, really?

H: Don't be like that. I just figured the way you said that you had an idea where we could go, you would have been a little more creative.

L: Just be quiet and follow me.

(Haley followed her blonde-headed friend and stopped with him in front of the tree.)

H: (Smiling.) Our tree house! We have not been here for years.

L: (Luke jumped and pulled down the rope ladder.) After you.

H: Don't think that I'm falling for your gentleman act again. You are just scared that it won't hold us and you want me to be the one that falls.

L: Actually, I just figured that since you got such a great view of my ass, that it's only fair that I can look at your's as you go up the ladder.

H: I don't find you funny at all.

(She rolled her eyes and started up the ladder and he followed and did enjoy the view. They crawled into the wooden fort that Keith had helped Lucas build years before and he sat opposite her on a crate.)

L: It has held up pretty good.

H: (Wiping her hands on her jeans.) A little dirty but other then that, everything is exactly how we left it. Keith did a good job.

L: I helped.

H: You were 7. You complained the whole time saying that you did not want a tree house anyway.

L: I didn't. I thought that the fort we built in the house was just fine.

H: Your mom was tired of us taking over the house. We used the whole kitchen, living room and every blanket in the house. When Keith got this done they practically had to drag us out every night to make us come home for bed.

L: It's where you made me make my first pinky swear.

Flashback 2000

L: Haley, stop crying.

H: I can't Lucas.

L: But it has been 2 days.

H: (Yelling.) SO! What are you trying to say?

L: Don't get mad at me Haley. I didn't do anything.

H: You are a boy and I hate all boys.

L: (Getting mad, he got up.) FINE! Then I will leave.

H: GOOD! (She started to cry harder and that made Lucas stop and come back over and sit by her. He put his arm around her shoulders.)

L: Haley, come on. Tavis is a jerk.

H: But I really liked him Luke and he broke up with me for Paige.

L: Well he's an idiot. I went out with Paige and she is a bossy, bitch.

H: (Giggling and crying at the same time.) She made you wear that one ugly shirt.

L: I know. That was the last straw. See, you can laugh at Travis when he comes to school in his new wardrobe.

H: (She wiped the tears.) I know you are right.

L: I always am. There will be other guys.

H: I do sort of like Mike.

L: Mike Russell? Isn't he Travis's best friend?

H: (Smiling.) Yep.

L: You can be evil sometimes Haley James.

H: I know. (She jumped up when she heard a door slam. She peeked out the window in the side of the fort.) Uh, oh. It's our moms. We are dead.

L: Ya think? We haven't been in school for 2 days. Someone must have called. Just tell your mom the truth.

H: (Wide-eyed.) I can't tell her the truth Lucas.

L: Why? Your mom will understand that you were too upset to go to school and face that jerk and then you can tell my mom that you didn't want to be alone.

H: I can't tell Luke. I'm only 12 and my mom won't let me date anyone until I'm 15.

L: What about all the dates you went on with Travis?

H: I lied. I said that I was with you.

L: HALEY!

H: I know Luke, I'm dead. Don't tell please?

L: But Haley...

H: Please Luke? Pinky swear.

L: (Crinkling his nose.) What's that?

H: (She held out her pinky.) Do this. (He did what she was doing.) Now we hook fingers. (They did.) Now repeat after me, "I will not tell Mrs. James or my mom about Haley dating Travis".

L: Haley...(Seeing her pleading eyes.) Fine. (He repeated it.)

H: If you break a pinky swear you have to run around town square in your underwear.

L: No way!

H: Then don't break the swear. (Luke did not have time to argue because they were interrupted by the voices of their angry mothers.)

Ka: Lucas Scott, are you up there?

L: Umm, maybe.

Ka: Get your butt down here right now!

Mrs. James: Is my daughter up there too?

H: I'm here.

Mrs. James: Down here missy.

(They both slowly climbed down the ladder and came face to face with their moms who were waiting with their arms folded in front of them.)

Mrs. James: I got called from the school nurse concerned that there was something seriously wrong with you since you have been out for two days!

Ka: (Looking at Luke.) When she got the call, she called me to see if you had been in school. Stupid me, I told her that you would never skip out!

L: Sorry mom.

Ka: You are sorry? You have been skipping school for 2 days and all you have to say is, "Sorry mom"?

L: I'm REALLY sorry? (Looking down at his feet.)

Mrs. James: So why have you guys not been in school?

(Haley looked at Luke for help.)

L: I heard that Michael Jordan was in town. (Haley looked at him as confused as their moms.)

Ka: What?

L: Someone at school said that he had a sick relative in the hospital here and he was coming to visit. So we staked out the hospital.

Ka: Lucas you skipped school to see a basketball player?

L: Michael Jordan Mom! He's not just any basketball player.

Mrs. James: Why would you go along with him Haley? Do you even know who Michael Jordan is? (Haley looked at Luke not sure what to say next.)

L: To get me another autograph. If figured that I could keep one and sell the other. Now that he has retired, he is worth big money.

Mrs. James: Haley James, you know better then that.

H: Sorry mom.

Ka: Lucas, I can't believe you! You know that I don't just let you run all over town.

L: (Swallowing hard, not really believing how much trouble that he was in just to cover for Haley.) Mom it's Tree Hill. There are not that many people.

Ka: There might be one less after I am finished with you. Say good bye to Haley, you and I are going in the house to finish this.

L: Bye Hales.

Ka: (Looking at Haley's Mom.) I am sorry about this. I'll make sure this does not happen again.

Mrs. James: Haley could have told him "no". Let's go Haley, we have a talk of our own to have.

Present Day

L: I forgot about that. Man I got my butt chewed that day.

H: Me too!

L: Well that would only be fair since it was because of you that I never got to leave my room that whole week!

H: Sorry. (She started to get tears in her eyes.)

L: Hales? Tell me that you are not crying about that Travis kid? It was like four years ago.

H: No you idiot.

L: Then what is wrong?

H: Do you remember what my punishment was?

L: You got grounded didn't you?

H: Only from you.

L: Oh yeah. We could only talk in school for a month. That sucked. So why are you crying about it?

H: Because you are getting sent away Luke. It's gonna be three months.

L: Oh that.

H: It killed me not to get to spend time with you that month Luke, what am I going to do for three? You are the only person that can keep me sane sometimes.

L: (Smiling.) Hales, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think anyone can keep you sane.

H: (Crying again.) Luke I am being serious.

L: I know Hales, but I don't know what to tell you. Believe me I have done everything in my power to stay here. It's not in my hands anymore. The time will go fast. You have Nathan anyway, you won't even miss me.

H: (She pulled a picture out of her pocket and handed it to Lucas.) Remember this?

L: (Taking the newly framed photo and looking at it.) It's mine. But how...(Remembering.) Oh yeah, the night me and Nathan were fighting in my room it got broken.

H: You handed it to me and do you remember what you said?

L: There was blood Haley, I don't remember anything after that.

H: You told me that it represented us. Broken.

L: Haley, I was mad. I didn't mean that. We will always be friends.

H: (Holding out her pinky.) Swear?

L: I just almost got arrested because of the whole pinly swear thing, I think that I will pass. (He looked into his best friend's eyes that were red from crying. He sighed and hooked his finger with hers.) I swear. I am a sucker for tears. (Lucas started to cough. It took a few minutes for him to stop.)

H: You have been sick a long time Luke. Are you sure you are OK?

L: (Trying to get his breath.) Yeah, I'm fine. (He pulled a wrapped package out of his pocket and handed it to her.) 

H: What's this?

L: Open it and find out. (She did and pulled out a bracelet. Haley read the charm that was hanging from it, "best friends". She smiled and hugged him.) You like it I take it?

H: It's beautiful Luke, but you are the one that is leaving. I should have gotten YOU a gift.

L: (Trying to look hurt.) You mean you didn't? (She was speechless and he let her squirm a little.) Hales, relax, it's your birthday present.

H: But my birthday isn't for like three weeks. (Looking at him with sad eyes.) But you won't be here. Oh Luke what aboout your birthday? You will be gone for that too. (She started to cry again.)

L: Haley come on. Don't do this please? (He thought about telling her about Dan, but he decided to wait to see how things actually turned out. He had never trusted Dan and had no intention of startng that night. He hugged her for a while and then pulled away.) Let me help you with the bracelet. (She held out her wrist and he put it on her. Lucas pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.) Hales, I hate to do this, but I have to be in the house in like two minutes or I lose my car again.

H: Man, momma Karen is really laying down the law with you isn't she?

L: (Getting up and holding out his hand to his friend to help her up.) This time it was pappa Keith. Seems he is having no problem with his new step-father role.)

H: (She hugged him tight when she got to her feet.) I am going to miss you Luke. You better write me everyday!

L: I will.

(Karen walked into the almost completely dark house. The only light that was on was coming from the TV. When she went to turn it off she was startled when Lucas coughed. She turned to find her only child asleep on the couch. She went to the bathroom and poured a dose of Nyquil and went back to the living room. Karen sat down on the coffee table across from him.) Still coughing. (She starred at the resting teen. She loved that kid more then anything else in the world. They had been through some pretty rough times, but they had always stuck together. Karen would do anything to protect him. She reviewed the conversation in her head that she had with Dan as a tear rolled down her cheek. How could her sweet child have half of that evil inside of him. She looked at the clock. Two AM. She had been at the cafe letting Keith try to comfort her and he did his best, but the visit from her ex took more out of her then she cared to admit. Just the threat of Dan getting custody of Lucas made her physically sick. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Karen reached out, touching Luke's shoulder and gently shook him.)

Ka: Lucas. (He didn't move.) Lucas! (He pulled the blanket over his head.) Luke!

L: Five more minutes Mom.

Ka: (Pulling the blanket back down.) Honey, you need to go to bed.

L: (Opening his eyes and then taking in the scene. Then he remembered as it was evident that his mom had been crying.) Mom?

K: Why are you sleeping out here?

L: I wasn't tired when I got home so I watched some TV. I was home on time.

K: (Smiling.) That's my boy.

L: You just getting home?

Ka: Yes Dad, sorry I didn't call.

L: What were you doing? (Luke was feeling horrible for her at this point. He could tell that she was trying to hide it, but she was shook and it was because he had sent Dan to talk to her.) You OK?

K: Yeah. Just tired. Speaking of which, you need to go to bed.

L: (Wanting to see if his plan worked or if she would tell him anything about Dan coming.) When is Keith coming to get us?

K: Luke, there has been a change of plans. (Luke looked at her and waited for her to finish.) I changed my mind.

L: I get to stay?

K: Yes, THIS time. You are getting a new chance Lucas.

L: Really? Why?

K: You complaining?

L: NO!

K: How about for now you just be happy with this new turn of events and we go to bed. We will talk about the rest tomorrow. (She got up and held out the cup of medicine to take.) You are still coughing Lucas.

L: (Taking the cup, he took it and then attempted to change the subject.) You know, you want me to stop drinking and then you keep making me take this green stuff that makes me feel like I am drunk within the hour. (He got to his feet.)

K: (She put her hand to his forehead to feel if he was warm.) You should not know what it feels like to be drunk Lucas. Are you really feeling OK?

L: (Rolling his eyes.) I'm fine. (He pulled his head back from her hand.)

K: You better be telling me the truth.

L: (Smiling.) Would I lie?

K: Do you really want me to answer that?

L: No. OK mom, you are right. I am sick and I should definitely sleep in tomorrow instead of going to school.

K: That's fine sweetie.

L: Really?

K: Sure. But if you are too sick to go to school, you are too sick to go to practice.

L: Wake me at 7:00. (He started for his room and was reaching into his pocket for his cell phone when she stopped him.)

K: Uh uh. (Holding out her hand.) Give me that.

L: Why? I'm not grounded from it anymore am I?

K: No you are not, but who do you think you are going to call at 2 in the morning.

L: No one?

K: Then give it here.

L: Mom, you just told me that I get to stay, I want to call and tell Haley and Brooke.

K: No way. It's late and you are going to bed Lucas. It will be a nice surprise for them when they see you show up at school tomorrow. Phone please. (Wiggling the fingers on her waiting hand.)

L: (Handing her the phone.) Can I go out with Brooke tomorrow night?

K: Do you think that just since I am letting you stay, that you are not grounded anymore?

L: Well yeah, sort of.

K: (Shaking her head.) How about we start small. You can have her over tomorrow night for a few hours and then we will talk about the rest.

L: OK. (He gave her a hug.)

K: What is this for?

L: The second chance.

K: Hate to say it son, but you past your "second" chance a long time ago.

L: OK, then thanks for ANOTHER chance.

K: (Pulling back from the hug.) You can thank me by staying out of trouble.

L: I'll think about it. (Laughing as he walked away.)

Ka: LUCAS!

L: Night mom.

(Karen shook her head as she heard his door shut.)

OK...there it was...Luke is staying...and of course everything looks great for him right now...but all hell is about to break loose in tree hill...Dan gets a surprise at his office tomorrow and he is not happy...he pays another visit to Karen....Luke gets sicker and finally Karen takes action and we see what is wrong with him...how serious is it????....and just when you thought I forgot about lucas and haley sleeping together...humm...you really didn't think they would get away with it w/o anyone finding out did you???? LOL!!! Its all to come soon...

PS.. thanks to all of my new readers and of course thanks thanks thanks to all the people that have been reading from the beginning!!!!! especially those that have been consistently replying and giving feedback and bumping the story...it is much apprecitated and does not go unnoticed!!!!

wendy


	111. Dan And Karen

Okay everyone... thanks for being patient... with the holidays and all I had no time ... since it has been so long a little recap....

Nathan and Haley are dating.... Nathan is staying with Keith temporarily while he figures out things with his parents... Dan is being ...well an ass... and Deb was forced to tell Nathan that she almost had an abortion when she found out that she was pregnant with him ... Dan and Deb are seperated and Deb is two months pregnant....

Lucas... well where do I start with that troublesome child... Karen and Keith are engaged and they are going to California in the summer to get married thanks to Aunt Sally... she also bought Karen her dream house which they will be moving into shortly... Karen was very close to sending Lucas away to get him out of all the trouble he had been in lately and to get him away from Dan ... she is talked out of that by Keith who convinced her that it was a bad idea... they however had not told Lucas this tiney bit of information and he devised a plan to stay in Tree Hill ...Lucas went to Dan and made a deal with the devil .. he told him that if he convinced Karen to let him stay in Tree Hill he would quit the basketball team the following year and leave the glory all to Nathan ... Dan went to Karen and Luke's plan worked....well sort of ... you will have to wait and see what happens...by the way... Brooke and Lucas are together right now and she is recovering from a drunken trip off a railing... and Lucas is getting very sick ... and lets not forget that Lucas and Haley had some sex .... which only them and Uncle Kory know about ... for now that is.... and also there was a little mention of Dan having another child ... humm ... do you think that there is room in Tree Hill for anymore Scott children ... well stay tuned to find out ...

(Brooke carefully put the two bowls of soup on the tray with the crackers and sodas and picked it up with her one good arm and balanced it with her broken one. She managed to get it over to her boyfriend that was lounging on the couch.)

L: (Taking the tray.) Thanks Brooke but you are the one with the broken bones, I should be taking care of you.

B: (Sitting down next to him and pulling the tray partly onto her lap.) Yes you should be but I am getting tired of our make out sessions getting interrupted by one of your coughing fits. I am going to get you over your cold once and for all.

L: (Luke took a spoonful of the soup and coughed a little.) Umm it's good.

B: (Not buying what he was saying.) Luke you are lying. Is it really that bad?

L: (Making a face.) Well these little hard orange things are interesting. (Scooping another bite onto his spoon and showing her what he was talking about.)

B: They are carrots and they are good for you.

L: I have had carrots and I hate to tell you this but these are not it.

B: This is the thanks I get for slaving over a hot stove?

L: (Laughing.) Umm Brooke, it's called a microwave.

B: Well I had to open the can didn't I? (Luke held the spoon in front of his girlfriend's mouth and she accepted it and made a face.) Okay you're right. It sucks. (She put the spoon on the tray and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She sat back and leaned her head against Luke's arm looking upset.)

L: (Feeling bad he put his arm around her shoulder.) It's okay Brooke it is the thought that counts.

B: I should have known better then trying to compete with your mom in the cooking department. God we could never get married.

L: (Laughing.) Why? Because you can't make soup?

B: No because I can't make anything. All I would ever hear was you telling me that my cooking is not as good as your mom's.

L: Well we could always live with her forever.

B: Well the way that you are going you might still be grounded if we ever get married.

L: You do have a point. But bonus points that she is not sending me away to school.

B: Yeah. What changed her mind anyway?

L: (Luke was thinking about telling her but figured the fewer people that knew that he went to Dan the least likely that his mom would ever find out.) She just came home from the cafe last night and told me that I was staying. She even let me have you over tonight.

B: So when do you think that she will ever let you leave the house again?

L: With you?

B: (Jabbing him in the ribs.) Hey your mom said that she does not blame me for all the trouble that you have been in. Does she hate me Luke? Tell me the truth.

L: (Smiling and holding his side.) No I was just kidding. I think that you are growing on her. But her letting me marry you I don't know...

B: (Interupting.) You are not being funny Lucas.

L: Okay I'm sorry. How about I show you what cooking really is?

B: You cook?

L: Don't act surprised. You have met my mother. She does not believe in the phrase "woman's work". I cook, I clean, I do laundry...

B: So you are the perfect man?

L: You are just realizing that?

B: So when are you going to cook for me?

L: Tomorrow night? If we make enough of a mess maybe my mom will kick us out and we can actually go on a date.

B: Like to the movies?

L: That's boring. If I have to cook I get to pick where we go.

B: Okay. I'm game. Where?

L: The batting cages.

B: What? That is not a date. How are we going to make out doing that? There is not any physical contact.

L: I will have to touch you a little to show you how to bat.

B: What makes you think that I don't already know how to?

L: Do you?

B: You know Luke I might surprise you at how multi-talented I am. (Luke smiled and raised an eyebrow at that last statement.) You have your mind in the gutter don't you?

L: (Trying to look innocent.) Who me?

B: (Brooke got up carefully trying not to cause herself pain from her still soar ribs. She faced Luke and straddled his lap and sat down.) If you go to your bedroom with me I will show you exactly what I am talking about. (She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.)

L: (He pulled on her tiny waist forgetting about her injuries and he heard her draw in a sharp breath of air.) God Brooke I am sorry. Did I hurt you?

B: A little but I will okay. Now about the bedroom. (She ran her hand through his hair as she kissed him again.)

L: (He let out a soft groan as he ran his hands up the back of her shirt.) The cafe is closed and my mom will be home soon. (Saying this did not stop him from slowly slipping her shirt over her head.)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Dan sat in his car right outside the cafe. His hands were still holding the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles were turning white. He was angry and it had taken him all day to calm down enough to actually go and talk to her. She was not going to get her way. He got out of the car and walked through the door as the bell rang over his head. He quickly scanned the room and no one was around.)

(In the back Karen heard the bell and looked at the clock. Whoever was at her cafe had managed to get in with five minutes left until closing. She was tired after having worked a twelve hour day and she was a little nervous that her son was at home alone with his girlfriend. She sighed and walked towards the front hoping whoever it was just needed to use the bathroom. She stepped through the swinging doors and stopped as soon as she saw Dan standing at the counter. Karen was not in the mood to deal with her ex at that moment and did not feel the least bit bad about making him aware of that.)

Ka: Get out Dan. You stopping in like this is starting to become a bad habit.

Da: (He sat at the counter. He chose the bar stoll farthest away from Karen though. After all these years he still got intimidated by her when they were in a fight and he knew that this was going to be a fight. He was going to say what he wanted to say but his legs were a little shakey at that second and his hands were sweating and he did not want to show any sign of weakness to her.) Is that any way to talk to your customers?

Ka: You are not a customer. (She glarred at him. She did not know why he would be back in her cafe so soon. He had just been there the night before but tonight he seemed different. Maybe nervous? She wondered what he was up to.)

Da: I have money, I am here and your cafe is open. What am I missing?

Ka: Service. (Karen pointed to the sign above the kitchen door.) That says that I do not have to serve jackasses. Get out.

Da: Maybe if you would not be so picky about who you serve you would not need my money. (He took the papers from the inside of his jacket and slid them on the counter to the woman that he had once loved so much.)

Ka: (Karen was suddenly hit with the reason that Dan was sitting in her diner. Dan being there the night before threatening to try to get custody of her son if she sent him away made her completely forget that she had filed papers for Dan to pay the child support that he owed for the past 16 years. She however did not let it show that she was surprised.) I know what the papers say Dan. (She pushed them back to the man at the end of the counter.) I have my own copy.

Da: You are kidding me right?

Ka: About the child support? That would be a pretty elaborate joke don't you think?

Da: You do not think that I am going to write you out a check do you?

Ka: You can make payments. (Karen almost smiled a little at that comment. But then

continued.) Frankly Dan you should not even be here. Our lawyers can take care of the details.

Da: I'll fight you.

Ka: (Karen stopped filling the salt shakers that she was working on and looked Dan right in the eyes.) Go ahead and fight Dan. But somehow I bet that you already talked to your lawyer and he told you exactly what mine said. You can fight it all you want but in the end you will have to pay. And that Dan, is why you are here. You feel that if you can not get your way legally you will try to force my hand and get me to back down. Well I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to do that. You owe that money and you are going to pay it. (Karen was relieved that she had put the salt shakers down because she would have dropped them by now. She was not nervous and Dan did not intimidate her. He angered her. The anger had been building for years and if he wanted to fight she was more then ready. She was tired of letting him hurt Luke. He was his father and if he was not going to be a part of his life emotionally Luke should be able to benefit financially. Karen was ready to start a new life with Keith and Lucas and it was time to let go of past feelings that she had for Dan. Tie up loose ends so to speak. Boy did Dan pick the wrong night to pay her a visit.)

Da: (Dan was surprised at how mad Karen was but he did not know why he was surprised. Her passion was one of the things that he had loved about her when they were younger. She loved hard and she fought hard. He hated that his own mother was so submissive to his father and swore that he would never marry someone like that. But that same quality that he loved Karen for also scared the hell out of him when he was on the other side of her anger. But of course Dan has been use to getting his way for years and he was not about to change that tonight.) So let me ask you Karen. Why are you doing this now? You going to use this money to start your new life with my brother?

Ka: (Karen never took her eyes off her ex-boyfriend.) This has nothing to do with Keith or even me. It has to do with Lucas. I know you know who that is Dan. Your son? Tall, blond kid.

Da: (That was one of the qualities that irritated him about her. The smart ass comments. He ignored it.) So you are telling me that after this long, after all these years that it's just a coincidence that you are moving into a brand new house and getting married in California and coming after me for back child support? This has nothing to do with you wanting to rub my face in the fact that you are with Keith? Well news flash Karen, you can have him.

Ka: (Karen starred at him for a second. Was the almighty Dan Scott hurt? Karen was sure that is what she saw but she was not sure why. Was it the fact that she was finally getting married and was happy or was it that she was marrying Keith? She almost felt like she needed to justify it to him. Like she owed him an explaination.) So the rumors about the house got around town huh? I should have known.

Da: It's a small town Karen.

Ka: Well did your sources also tell you that it was Aunt Sally that bought me the house. How does that make you feel Dan? The mother of your child has to take charity so that your son can have a nice place to live. But then again if you actually cared you would have done something about it years ago right? The part about me marrying your brother. That really makes me laugh Dan. You referred to Luke last night as your son because it benefitted your case. You knew that it would get to me. Now you are referring to Keith as your brother because you think that it will make me feel bad that I am marrying him? You have not had a civil conversation with Keith in years and your two are brothers in blood only just like blood is all you share with Lucas. So I guess a thank you is order for you telling me that "I can have your brother" but I don't remember asking for your blessing. I love Keith and I think that you know what that means because once upon a time I think that you felt that for me. (Karen was furious. She was finally happy with her life and she was not going to let Dan take that from her. She still starred directly at him but Dan had long since broken eye contact. This conversation was not going the way that he had planned. He had not expected her to be so...vocal and he sure did not expect to hear that she loved Keith. For years he had seen Keith and Karen together. They had been close even when Dan and her were seriously dating. Dan had never once thought that it would ever be anything more then that. He wondered when they became more then friends and how he had missed it.) Dan, Lucas is your son just like Nathan. Nathan has not wanted for a single thing his whole life and Lucas deserves the same.

Da: But why now?

Ka: Because he is leaving for college in a few years. Why should he have to worry about holding down a job and studying while he is there when I know that Nathan will not have that same worry? He will also need a new car by then so that I do not have to be worried about him getting stranded in the middle of no where.

Da: Why didn't you take that money I offered you years ago?

Ka: You are not going to bring that up again are you?

Da: Yeah I am. I gave you that check and you ripped it up and gave it back.

Ka: I didn't take the money because you were only paying me to get Kory off your ass.

Da: (Now he was mad. She never gave him credit for anything. He started to yell.) Why the hell does it matter "why" I did it Karen. I did it and you would not take it. So I was forced then and you don't think that I am being forced now?

Ka: (She was now yelling back.) You are being forced now because I finally just gave up Dan. I did not take that money all those years ago because I wanted you to help out with Lucas because you wanted to and not to save your ass. I wanted you to want to make your son happy. (She lowered her voice at the last part.) But I guess above all I was selfish. I wanted to know that the man that I thought I loved so many years ago was still buried somewhere deep inside this stranger that you had become. That the guy that protected me from my abusive, drunken father and the guy that ran away with me in high school to get married had not been an illusion. I knew that if you came forward to be the father I knew that Dan Scott was capable of then all those years I was with you was not wasted. I wanted you to step up to be a father to our son Dan.

Da: (Dan could not help feeling bad. Karen was not as angry anymore. She was now visibly upset and hurt. He saw that same look in her eyes that he had seen more then 16 years before when he had to tell her that he cheated on her.) So why couldn't you just talk to me? Why the lawyers?

Ka: Because you held out longer Dan. The man that I once loved, if he ever did actually exist, was gone. I am now convinced that you will never be a father to Lucas unless you are forced to and all those years that I waited for you to do the right thing only made Lucas suffer. He never got the latest tennis shoes or the new clothes before the start of the school year. He spent countless nights up studying late because he had been holding down an after school job. I'm done Dan. I'm done waiting and I am done watching Lucas suffer.

Da: (His anger was starting again because he was getting blamed for everything and he felt that was not right.) I can't believe you. You act like me not being in Luke's life was all my fault.

Ka: It was.

Da: You are the one that broke things off with me Karen.

Ka: You went to school and got another girl pregnant while I was at home working and carrying your child.

Da: I made a mistake Karen.

Ka: (Laughing.) A mistake is forgetting my birthday. Knocking up another woman goes a little beyond a simple mistake.

Da: I was drunk. I begged you to forgive me and you refused. You were carrying my son and you could not give me another chance.

Ka: I couldn't Dan. You threw away everything that we had for a drunken night of sex. I would never have been able to trust you again.

Da: Then how can you sit there and try to blame me for all that is wrong with your life?

Ka: I'm not. I am blaming you for not being involved with Lucas. I never told you that you could not be in his life.

Da: How could you expect me to be in Luke's life with out being with you. I loved you Karen and I never stopped for years. There was no way that I could go pick up Luke for the weekend without seeing you and realizing that I threw away the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Ka: (Karen could not believe the man that was sitting in front of her. This was a small glimpse of the person that she had been in love with so long ago. She just wished it had not taken this long for him to re-emerge.) That was not Luke's fault Dan.

Da: (Dan could not believe the honesty and the words that were coming out of his mouth. All the years of hidden emotions were coming out like a flood gate had opened and he could not stop.) I never gave up on you for years Karen. I was convinced I would get you back. I just could not understand how you could be so unforgiving.

Ka: I loved you Dan more then anythng else in the world. When you came to me and told me about Deb I thought my life was over. Telling you that it was over was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. Those feelings that I had for you did not just go away over night. I had given up on you and me that day but never on you and Lucas. That is why I gave him your name. I knew that you might have messed up with me but the man that I had cared for would never leave his son fatherless. But I was apparently wrong. As the years went by you went from flat out ignoring that he exsisted to sending Nathan after him to get him off the basketball team. What happened to you?

Da: (Dan saw that she now had tears falling from her eyes and had to do everything he could not to follow suit.) Losing you happened. As the years went by and you never came back to me I got angrier and angrier at you. My marriage with Deb was doomed from the beginning. We had never loved each other. It did not matter that I knew that it was my fault that you left me. It just matter that you were what I wanted and I could not have you. I convinced myself that if I could not have you I did not want Luke either. I figured that you hurt me and if I could not hurt you back directly I could hurt you through the new love in your life. Lucas. (Dan sat there and watched Karen. It was finally out. The reason that he had not had anything to do with his son. He hated that she made him like this after all these years. Whenever he was alone with her his guard came down and he was left vulnerable. All his feelings were out on the table and he waited for Karen to respond.)

Ka: (Karen walked around and got as close to Dan as she could. She did not yell and it was only because of the complete silence in the room that you could even make out what she was saying.) You son of a bitch! You made my son suffer because you wanted revenge on me?

Da: You will never understand will you?

Ka: (Her face was red she was so mad at him at this point.) Understand that you truly are the bastard that everyone says you are?

Da: No. Understand that I loved you and I always have. (Without being able to help himself he reached out and roughly pulled her to him and kissed her. The passion of 16 years was now being released. Karen at first just stood there not clear what was going on. Her arms hung limply at her side and then for a split second she let the same passion take over and pressed her lips with his. But as quickly as the passion came her anger took over and she pulled away from him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Dan still sat in the same spot and there was complete silence. The only sound that was present was the heavy breathing of the two people that stood facing each other.)

Ka: Get out before I call the police.

Da: (Dan got up not sure how he felt. He was stunned by what had taken place. It was true he had never stopped loving her but he had never planned on telling her that. But the kiss, he felt that she had kissed him back even it was just briefly but there was fire in her eyes at that moment and he figured that it was best to leave.) I'll go. I will have the check to my lawyer tomorrow. But Karen I will see Lucas. If I am going to pay to support him, I will see him.

Ka: So you are going to threaten me again with trying to get custody?

Da: No threats Karen. You said it yourself. You have been waiting all these years for me to step up. I think I will. (Dan was almost ashamed with himself. He had not changed a bit. The honest man that had existed just a few minutes before was now gone and he was back to the cold hearted person that his crappy life had made him. He WAS threatening Karen. He knew that the thought of Dan in Luke's life would hurt Karen and since she pushed him away during the kiss this was just a little revenge. But he still was not quite done yet.)

Ka: He's sixteen Dan. Lucas does not need you he has Keith.

Da: (This made his blood boil.) Really? Well if he does not need me then why did he show up at my door last night asking for my help? (Karen stood and helplessly looked at Dan waiting for him to explain what he was talking about.) What is wrong Karen?

Ka: Lucas would never go to you for help.

Da: Well he did. Seems that our son felt that he could not go to you or Keith so he came to me.

Ka: You are lying.

Da: Why do you think that I was really here last night? Luke came to me and made a deal.

Ka: What kind of deal?

Da: That if I could convince you to keep him in Tree Hill and not send him away to school that he would not go back out for the basketball next year. (Karen said nothing. She could tell that Dan was not lying. It all made sense to her. The night before she did not understand why Dan would be so set on Lucas staying in town and now she understood. She walked to the door and help it open. Dan seeing that he had managed to hurt her walked out satisfied.)

(Brooke was standing at the sink doing the dishes that she had made from her attempt at cooking and Lucas was standing behind her kissing her neck.)

B: You know the least that you could do is quit distracting me so that I can finish cleaning before your mom gets home.

L: I could think of a lot of other things that we could be doing.

B: I think that you need a cold shower.

L: Want to come with me?

B: (Giggling as he kissed behind her ear.) Look Lucas it took everything that I had to stop us a few minutes ago. I don't think that I have it in me to stop us again.

L: (Sliding his hands under the front of her shirt and gently rubbing her flat stomach.) So don't stop us.

B: (She turned around and kissing him on the lips and then pulled back.) We've had your mom walk in on one of our make out sessions before. Frankly the woman scares me.

L: (Pulling back and laughing.) I didn't think that you were scared of anything. (Just then the front door opened and Karen walked in.) Hey mom. (Karen put down the sack that was in her hand and took off her coat only glancing for a second at the two teens standing there trying their best to look innocent.)

B: Hi Karen.

Karen: Hello Brooke.

L: Hey mom Brooke wants me to cook for her tomorrow night. (He could tell something was not right with his mom because she did not say anything and was just flipping through the pile of bills sitting on the table.) Am I still grounded?

Ka: (She walked across the room, picked up the phone and handed it to her son.) Why don't you call your dad and ask him. Seems he has been the one that you have been going to lately. (With that she turned and went to her room slamming the door behind her.)

B: (A little surprised at the reaction from the older woman and seeing the look on Luke's face.) What was that all about?

L: (Swallowing hard.) I think I am still grounded.

Next update... Luke is really sick... and you will finally find out what what is wrong with him...i promise....


	112. A Sleepless Night For All

(Luke was laying on his bed delaying going out to the kitchen to join his mother. He had heard her out there for hours banging stuff around and it actually had not woken him since he had not slept all night. He was feeling the worst that he had felt in the last few days and even the hot shower that usually made him stop coughing had not helped. He was dreading the thought of sitting through hours of classes that day but taking a sick day was not an option because he was not about to be stuck in the house with Karen until she cooled down a little. Luke tried to talk to her before he went to bed but she would not even acknowledge the fact that he was knocking on her bedroom door. He slowly got to his feet and headed to the kitchen.)

(Karen was doing the left over dishes from Brooke's attempt at cooking. She assumed that after she got home the previous evening she was angry enough to have scared the poor girl home. Karen had given up trying to sleep after she watched several hours tick by on her digital clock and cleaned the whole house in the middle of the night. She could not stop thinking about Lucas going to Dan behind her back and the kiss that her and her long time ex had shared.)

(Luke came into the room at the same time that Kory and Blake got back from Sally's.)

Blake: Hi Lucas. Hi Karwen.

Karen: Hi honey. You are back early.

Kory: I have a lot to do before I start teaching next week. (Kory helped Blake take off his coat as he watched the scene in front of him. Something was not right and he just wasn't sure what yet. He hung up the little boy's coat.) What is for breakfast I am starved.

Karen: (Handing her younger brother a box of cereal.) The milk is in the fridge. (She went back to putting dishes away, banging pots and slamming cupboard doors.)

Blake: (Watching his aunt and pulling on his dad's shirt tail until his dad bent over close enough so that he could whisper.) Is Karwen mad?

Kory: (Whispering back to the little dark-haired child that seemed to be a little scared.) I think so. Why don't you take your suitcase back to your room. (He watched Blake slide the heavy bag on the floor behind him as he headed to the hallway. Kory looked at his sister that was still in her bathrobe and her hair was a mess. There was definitely something not right. It was Karen's belief that no child should start a day out on cold cereal. Even when he was younger he could not remember a time that she had not made him a hot breakfast either at home or the cafe. The only reason that she even had cereal in the house was to keep the growing teenager satisfied between meals. For her not to be cooking breakfast meant something big happened while he was gone. He looked at the 16 year-old sitting at the table. Lucas was dressed with wet hair and the dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep. Kory knew that Karen was not going through with her plan to send him away but last that he knew she was still taking him to the school for a visit in hopes that it would help get him back on the right path. He was assumming that is why his nephew looked so glum. What he still had not figured out was why Karen was so upset and the dead giveaway on that was the smell of bleach in the air. Whenever she had been mad at him growing up Kory knew it just walking in the front door because she would be on a cleaning rampage.) So what time are you guys taking off?

Ka: (Karen slammed down the pan that was in her hand on the counter causing Kory and Luke both to jump. She was now almost yelling.) Oh we aren't going Kory and Lucas is aware of it. Son why don't you fill your uncle in on what he missed out on while he was out of town? Tell him what you did. Go ahead. Tell him. (Karen was facing the back of Lucas while Kory had a clear view of his nephew. Not only did he not look rested he was really pale and almost looked like he was shaking. When Lucas did not say anything Karen got even angrier.) Nothing to say Lucas? Well that is amazing because according to your dad you had plenty to say to him the other night. (Lucas was now resting his head in his hand and was looking worse by the second. Kory was confused by what Karen was saying and hearing her talk about Luke's "dad" made him really curious to find out the whole story but at that moment he was more concerned with the state of his nephew.)

L: (He looked at Kory. His head was pounding and he did not know how much more slamming of dishes and yelling that he could take. He had a hang over before and it was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling at that minute.) I talked to Dan about...mom I can't talk about this...

Ka: (Cutting him off and still yelling. The lack of sleep was now taking a toll and she had delayed talking to her son the night before in hopes of calming down but she was now more then ready to let him have it.) Oh you most certaninly will talk about this. Tell Kory what you did.

Ko: Karen I think that something is wrong with him.

Ka: (Karen's face had went from anger to concern after the comment that her brother made. She had not even looked at her soon since he got up. She went around to the other side of the table and immediately got scared.) Lucas? (He did not answer. He was now visibly shaking and coughing and he suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. Karen and Kory followed him just in time to witness him throwing up. Blake must have heard the commotion and came running too.)

B: Daddy is Lucas sick?

Ko: Yeah he is. Why don't you go play for a while so I can help Karen make him feel better. (Blake must have felt that something was really wrong because he didn't go but he stood back and watched without getting in the way.)

Ka: (She was kneeling next to Lucas who was now sitting against the wall of the bathroom deciding whether he was going to be sick again. She took his head in her hand and saw the dark circles under his eyes and noticed how glassy they were but above everything else she noticed how warm he was. She put her hand to his forehead.) Jesus Lucas, honey you are burning up.

L: I am really cold.

Ka: (She had heard him coughing periodically throughout the night but this kid was obviously sicker then he had been telling her.) Kory will you hand me the thermometer out of the cabinet please? (Kory handed her the instrument.) Open up Luke. (Karen was really getting worried now. Luke sat there with his eyes closed and just followed orders. She waited until the time was up and read the long piece of glass.) 103.2. I am going to call Doctor Skinner. (She got up and went to the kitchen and at the mention of the doctor Lucas started to get up. Kory went to help him and realized how weak he was.)

Ko: Lucas you are shaking.

L: (He fought his uncle's help a little.) I think that I can walk Kory. (He made his way out to find his mom already hanging up the phone.) Mom I don't need a doctor. I just need to lay down on the couch. (He used the rest of his energy to make it look like he really was feeling better even though he could not even lie to himself.) It is probably just a touch of the flu or food poisining. Brooke did try to cook for me. (He tried to make light of the situation and was just relieved when he made it to the couch and covered up. He could not believe how cold he was.)

Ka: You are going to the doctor and I don't want to have to argue with you about it. I have let this go on way too long. I talked to the receptionist and Dr. Skinner comes in at eight. By the time that we get there we should be greeting her at the door.

Ko: Do you want me to go with you?

Ka: No stay here with Blake. While I go get ready you can call the school and let them know that Lucas won't be there and then call Deb for me and see if she can fill in at the cafe. (She walked out of the room and Kory headed to the phone and left Lucas laying on the couch still coughing. Once she was dressed and decent she was back.)

Ko: Deb said that she would go straight there. I talked to Whitey too. Did you know that he sent Lucas home early yesterday because he was coughing so bad he couldn't even run up the court?

Ka: (Glaring at her son.) You told me that practice got out early.

L: It did. For me.

Ka: (Raising her voice.) LUCAS!

L: (Covering his head with the balnket.) Please no yelling. My head hurts. (He took his blanket off his head for a second and sent the evil eye to his uncle.) Thanks Kory. Thanks a lot. (He covered back up.)

Ka: (She brought Luke's tennis shoes and coat over to him.) Come on let's get going.

L: (Not uncovering his head.) They are not giving me any shots.

Ka: Right now I hope they give you three just for not being honest about how sick you really were. (Uncovering his head.) Up. (Luke covered it back up and she raised her voice.) LUCAS NOW!

L: Mom stop yelling.

Ka: Then get up. (Luke groaned and uncovered his head and sat up. He felt so bad at that point that the shoestrings hurt his fingers when he was tying them. Luke put on his coat and headed for the door.) Wait Lucas.

L: (Not having the energy to turn around.) What? (She turned him towards her and zipped his coat.) Mom I think that I can take care of myself.

Ka: (Sarcasstic.) Yeah I can tell by how sick you are right now. (She flipped his hood up and turned him around and pushed him out the door grabbing her own coat and purse in the process.) Kory, I will call you when we are done.

Ko: Okay. (Karen shut the door.)

(Deb walked in the back door of the cafe and hung her coat on the hook. She checked her reflection in the glass on the microwave door and sighed. She had not been sleeping well because of all the problems with Dan but mostly because of Nathan still being upset with her. It had been more then four days and she thought time would help him come around but so far he had hardly said anything to her. The smell of the eggs cooking on the stove started to make her stomach turn. The morning sickness had been non-stop for about the last month. She never had any problems when she was carrying Nathan and this baby was just the opposite. The upset stomach seemed to start in the early morning hours and last until the late afternoon. Brenda, one of the cafe's long time employees, was turning the eggs on the stove.

Deb: Have you been busy?

Brenda: We were earlier but it has calmed down now.

(Deb had barely heard what she had said because her attention had turned to the sound of a voice that she knew very well. She walked towards the front of the cafe and stood there watching her son sitting at one of the far tables talking to Keith. He was smiling, laughing and looked very relaxed. That was the "Nathan" that she had not seen in a long time and she missed him. The sad part was that she could not help believe that Nathan seemed better off without her and Dan. Deb broke from her starring to go help a customer that was waiting at the register. When she pushed through the door Keith looked at her and smiled and Nathan immediately turned away. Once deb had collected the money she tentatively approached her brother-in-law and son. She rested her hand on Nathan's shoulder to show some sign of bond and he got up and grabbed his school bag.)

N: (Avoiding the sadness on his mom's face he looked at Keith.) I'll see you back at the apartment tonight Keith. (Without another word he walked out the door.)

D: (Sitting down in a chair across from Keith she wiped away the tears.) That was a quick exit.

Keith: (Trying to lighten the mood.) I guess I must be paying the tab. (Seeing how upset his sister-in-law was he reached out and held her hand.) He's stubborn just like his father.

Deb: I think that I am losing him Keith.

Keith: You are not Deb. He just needs a little more time.

Deb: Well I hope that it is very little because my lawyer called yesterday and said that Dan is starting to make threats about the tempory custody order. She said that I need to get Nathan back to the house or Dan could have a case to make Nathan come live with him.

Keith: I figured it would not take my brother long. Nathan mentioned stopping at the house after practice to pick up clothes. You work on him then and I will talk to him tonight. Between the two of us we will wear him down.

D: (Looking towards the register and getting up.) I have to get back to work.

Ke: I thought that Karen was working this morning?

D: She was but Kory called me to fill in because she is taking Lucas to the doctor.

Ke: Finally. He has been sick a long time. I feel for her though. That kid has been afraid of doctors and anything related to them since he was two. (He got up and threw some money on the table.) I am going to go and try to call her. Call me after Nathan leaves the house and let me know how things go.

D: Wish me luck.

K: He loves you Deb. It will work out.

D: Have a good day Keith.

K: Bye.

(After Karen finished asking Lucas questions about his cold there was not a single word spoken between the mother and son for the rest of the drive to the doctor's office. Lucas seemed to have gone from bad to worse by the time they got into the exam room waiting for the doctor. Luke was actually okay with the silent treatment at the moment. He was too exhausted to get his ass chewed but as he laid on the exam table his mom was starring at him and he felt he had to say something.)

L: I am sorry about the going to Dan thing. (Lucas honestly could barely keep his eyes open anymore and the slightest movement made him want to run to the bathroom. He wanted to know the details of what his mom knew and why Dan went to her but at that second he didn't really care about anything.)

Ka: Lucas right now I am not interested in your apologies or explainations. I just want to get you well so that I can kill you.

(Just then the doctor knocked once on the wooden door and walked in.)

D: Good morning Karen.

Ka: (Smiling.) Hi Doctor.

Doctor: (Looking at Lucas who was still lying on the table.) How is my favorite Tree Hill High basketball star?

L: I just have a touch of the stomach flu.

Doctor: (She looked at his chart before putting it down on the desk.) How about you stick to the jump shots and you let me take care of the diagnosis? (She began to press around on his stomach and abdomen.) Any tenderness there?

L: No. (Lucas had always thought that Dr. Skinner was beautiful. She had long, black hair and amazing green eyes. Normally Luke would not complain about being in the same room with a gorgeous woman except when she is the person that gives him his yearly sports physicals. Luke had tried to convince his mom to let him switch to a male doctor but she really liked her and in her opinion a good doctor super-seeded a little embarassment he had to go through each year.)

Doctor: Can I get you to sit up for me? (Luke did with much effort.) Looks like the cut from the accident healed with almost no scar. Did your mom give you back your car yet?

L: (Luke was a little irritated with Kory at that moment. He had been the one that brought him to the office to get the stitches removed and was hitting on the doctor from the time that she walked through the door. His uncle decided that it would make good conversation to tell her what happened to Luke on New Year's eve including details of him getting his car given to Haley. Of course the doctor gave him the "don't drink and drive speech" just like he had heard from his mom for years and years.) Yeah she gave it back. (Glancing over at Karen.) For now.

D: Uh oh! You are staying out of trouble aren't you?

L: Sometimes.

D: (Laughing.) I guess that is better then never right Karen?

Ka: That is one way to look at it. (Not cracking a smile or finding any humor in the conversation. All it did was remind her of the trouble that her son had been in.)

Doctor: I see your temp is 103.5. What else is going on?

Ka: He threw up this morning.

L: I'm freezing.

D: Soar throat?

L: I had one. Not too bad now though.

D: Cough?

L: Yeah.

D: You coughing anything up?

L: (Making a face.) No.

D: When you blow your nose is it green?

L: I don't look at it.

D: (Smiling at the teenager who was obviously getting tired of the questions.) Let's try a little bit easier of a question. How long has this been going on?

L: A week.

Karen: Try two. My son didn't feel the need to let me know how sick he really was.

D: Lucas it sounds like you are in the dog house.

L: (Rolling his eyes and getting a warning look from his mom.) That is nothing new believe me.

D: (Not feeling the need to have either of them expand on the obvious tension in the room.) Anything else? Earache?

L: No.

D: Headache?

L: Yeah. That has been the worst next to the coughing.

D: Can I get you to lose the shirt? (Luke pulled the 3 layers of clothing off that he had threw on after his shower that morning to try and warm up. The doctor rubbed her stethescope a little.) This is gonna be cold. (She placed the round piece of metal on his chest and moved it around and then went to his back.) Deep breath. (Each time Luke took in a breath he couldn't help but cough. The woman took out a tongue depressor and a light.) Tongue out and say "ahh".

L: (Opening his mouth.) Ahh.

D: (She checked his ears, eyes, throat and glands. Then she moved his head around a little from side to side and noticed Lucas wince.) Does that hurt?

L: A little.

D: (The doctor pinched his skin and then sat down at the desk and started making notes on his file. She swiveled on her chair and looked from the anxious Karen to the exhausted Luke.) Okay a few things. I don't think that you have Strep this time which was a little surprising since you get a good case of that every year. But since your throat is a little red and you are throwing up I can't rule it out until I get a strep test done on you. I would guess no on Mono too.

Ka: So what are you thinking it is?

D: Well I want to run some tests. (She noticed Luke make a face and turn a little paler then he already was.) Luke I know that you are not a fan of needles but I have to get some blood. A quick finger poke.

L: (He put his shirts back on and then looked at the door to see if he would be able to reach it before his mom tackled him.) Can't you just give me some drugs?

D: (Smiling.) That will happen but I need to see what exactly is wrong. If I had to make a guess right now I would say that you have a good case of bronchitis and I might even go as far as saying that you have Pneumonia.

Ka: Really?

D: Lucas you let this go on a long time and you are a pretty sick kid right now. I'm ordering a chest x-ray too. Last but not least you are dehydrated and that is why I want to admit you to the hospital at least over night.

L: No. I'll just go home and drink some water.

D: First I have a problem believing that you will take care of yourself since you have been lying to your mom about being sick. This way I can keep an eye on you and make sure that you are resting too.

Ka: I think that it is a good idea Lucas.

L: That is because right now you want to see me tortured.

D: They will be nice to you. I will give the nurses strict orders. I could order a sponge bath there are some pretty cute aides up at the hospital. (Not getting a smile from the teen.) Tough crowd. I'm gonna be the bad guy here and I am going to admit you kid. Sorry. Maybe this will teach you to come see me sooner next time.

L: So just over night?

D: I'll have to get all the test back before I make you any promises.

L: Great! (He laid back on the table and closed his eyes.)

D: Karen I think I just made an enemy today.

Ka: He'll get over it.

L: (Without opening his eyes.) Thanks for the sympathy mom.

D: I'm going to send in the nurse to get those tests started. I will start the paperwork for the hospital okay? (Luke did not say anything and the doctor headed for the door.) Karen can I chat with you outside for a second?

Ka: Sure. Luke can you handle this on your own? (He did not reply again obviously not happy with the decsion that was made.) I will be right outside so don't try to make the great escape. (She followed the doctor out to the hall and she shut the door.) I swear doctor if I would have had any idea it was this serious I would have had his butt here sooner.

D: (Putting her hand on Karen's arm.) I know Karen. I brought you out here to talk to you first.

Ka: (Looking concerned.) About?

D: I'm worried that this might be more serious.

Okay .. that was much quicker then the month it has been taking me to update lately... but if you what to know what is wrong with Lucas I need replies...(evil laugh.)

wendy


	113. The Procedure

(Karen and Lucas were in the hospital waiting room. Karen had just finished filling out the paperwork to get her son checked in. She watched as Lucas was sleeping on the couch in the small room. He has had an extreme fear of needles since he was little and just the stress of getting his finger poked at the Doctor's office took what little energy he had left. Lucas was out on the drive to the hospital and fell asleep again as soon as he laid back down at the hospital. Karen was happy that he had been so tired because he was not able to ask any questions or to see how worried she was after Karen had talked to Dr. Skinner. Her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse that entered the room pushing a wheel chair.)

Nurse: Lucas Scott?

Ka: Right here. (She walked over and gently shook her sound asleep son.) Honey come on. Time to go. (Luke rolled over and opened his eyes instantly remembering where he was.) Come on Luke we are going to go to your room. (He got up and immediately started to cough. Luke made a face and held his chest.) You Okay?

L: It just hurts when I cough.

Nurse: Let's get you to your room and we can help you start feeling better. (Lucas sat down in the wheel chair.)

(Once they got to the room the nurse helped Lucas onto the bed.) 

Nurse: There is one good thing about you coming to the hospital now.

L: What's that? (Not trying to hide the fact that he was not happy to be there.)

Nurse: Our sensus is low and you will not have to share a room with anyone for your whole stay.

L: What do you mean "whole"? (He looked at his mom.) Overnight right? The doctor said one night.

Ka: She said one night if it was bronchitis.

L: I'm only staying one night mom.

Ka: Lucas you are going to cooperate so you get better.

N: (Interrupting the mother/son disagreement.) Luke I need you to lose all of your clothes except your underwear and your socks.

(Karen piled the clothes on a chair in the corner and helped Lucas put on the backless gown.)

L: Mom can you go and get me my pajamas at least?

K: I'll call Kory and let him know what is gong on and have him bring you some things. (Looking at the nurse.) Is that okay?

N: Pajama pants are fine but the gown will be best for his shirt at least until the IV and the CSF culture is finished.

L: (Looking at his mom worried.) What is a CFS?

N: C "S" F.

L: Whatever you call it. What is it? Does it involve a needle? If it's blood they took some at the last place we were at and you can get it from there.

(The nurse could tell by the run on sentence that Lucas was nervous and she looked at Karen.)

Ka: (Looking back at the nurse hoping for a little help.) He isn't totally up to date on what's going on. (Karen looked at Lucas knowing that he was not going to take the news well.) Luke the doctor thinks that there is a possibility that you have meningitis.

L: (Luke had heard of it but was not exactly sure what it was. ) What's that?

Ka: It's swelling of the area covering the brain.

L: (Looking panicked.) Am I going to die?

K: (Walking to him to comfort him at the same time trying to cover the worry that she was feeling herself.) No Lucas but they do need to see if you have it so they can get you treated.

L: But how bad is it?

N: (The nurse could tell Karen was getting close to crying so she came to the rescue.)Lucas we are not even sure that you have it. I read your orders that the doctor sent and she was concerned about some of your syptoms so she wants to check to rule it out. Don't get too worked up yet because the same symptoms could also mean that you just have a terrible cold.

L: Since when do they admit you to the hospital for a cold? (He was now looking very angry at his mom.) You tricked me.

Ka: I did not Lucas.

N: Lucas you were admitted because you are severely dehydrated and that will hinder your recovery from whatever you might have. I will be straight forward with you . Meningitis is nothng to mess with and in rare cases it can be very serious but most of the time it is not and we will get you better and out of here ASAP. Before we do anything however we need to see if you even have it.

L: How do you do that?

N: Checking your cerebrospinal fluid.

L: (Lucas took off the gown, got up and headed to the chair to grab his clothes. He started pulling on his jeans.) I'm leaving.

Ka: No you're not. (She took his coat, shoes and shirt and put them in the closet and firmly planted herself in front of it.) Lucas you don't even know what is going to happen.

L: (Standing in front of her shirtless as the nurse looked on holding back a smile at how quickly Karen reacted and hid the rest of his clothes. If Karen would not have done that there was no doubt in the nurse's mind that the teen would be walking home at that moment.) I have watched ER with you mom.

Ka: Your eyes are closed for most of it.

L: But I can hear and I know whenever they talk about a spine it involves a big needle and that is not happening.

Ka: (Karen could not argue because he knew what he was talking about. Sometimes that kid was just too smart. Very little came to mind to help her calm her son.) Luke you don't have a choice. They will numb the area first.

L: Screw that! No way. (Luke walked out the door and grabbed his cell off the night stand on the way by. He angrily dialed the keypad as he heard his mother fast on his tail. She tried to grab his arm and he shook her away. She tried again and this time she held on and managed to slow him down. In the meantime the person that he was calling had answered. He was deperately trying to keep him mom from grabbing the phone right off his ear.) Hey I need a ride...the hospital...I'll explain later just come now...meet me out front.

Ka: (Karen had managed to snatch the phone at the last word and read the other party's name on the screen.) Luke you are not leaving with Brooke or anyone else.

L: Yes I am.

(They had now reached the elevator and Luke was impatiently pushing the down button. Karen was quickly running out of ways to stop him. Sick or not the kid was determined. She turned around for a second and saw a waiting room full of people staring at them. Some were smiling and others were in a state of shock. Karen had to admit that it had to be quite the sight seeing a mother trying to force her half-naked son to do something he obviously had no intention of doing.)

K: (Lowering her voice.) Lucas you look rediculous. Go back to the room with me right now. It's not going to be that bad.

L: Easy for you to say. They won't be shoving a needle into YOUR back. (He was still impatiently pushing the button.) Come on. (He looked around and Karen guessed that he was scanning the hall for the nearest set of stairs.)

Ka: (Taking his chin and forcing him to look at her.) Lucas you are sick and need to be here. Please cooperate. It's okay to admit that you are scared. You don't have to hide it.

L: Hide what? Hell yes I am scared.

Ka: Will you do this for me?

L: (The elevator opened just as Lucas considered turning around. He was starting to feel sick again and a little weak.) No mom. (He got on and pushed the botton for the lobby and Karen slipped on just as the doors were closing. Karen realized that being nice was not working and she needed to try a different approach. They reached the main floor and Lucas headed straight out the front door.)

Ka: Lucas get in here. It's cold and you are sick enough. You don't have any clothes on.

L: That is your fault. (He walked out to the curb to see if he couold see Brooke coming up the road. No such luck. He was freezing but there was not way that he was going to admit it. He tried to keep from coughing but it was impossible and once he started he could not stop. Now not only did the coughing hurt but breathing was becoming difficult.)

Ka: (Karen sat on a bench next to the automatic door.) I'm going to call your uncles.

L: I'll be gone by the time they get here.

Ka: They will just bring you back.

L: I'll take my chances. (Luke knew that she was right. They would drag his ass back there as soon as they found him and as wore out as he was there was no way that he was going to be able to fight them. But they would have to find him first.)

Ka: Lucas you are being totally unreasonable right now. Look at yourself. It is taking everything that you have just to stay standing.

(Just as Brooke was pulling up in her car Lucas took a few steps back and threw up in the trash can by the door. Brooke flew out of the car very confused at what she was seeing. Karen never even moved to help her son as he was getting sick and why on earth was he outside without a shirt? She ran to him and rubbed his back and almost pulled her hand back at how hot he was.

B: Lucas are you okay?

L: (He stood up and almost lost his balance in the process.) I'm fine. Let's go. (He walked to the car and got in.)

B: (Brooke stood there looking back and forth between her boyfriend and his mother. Karen looked extremely angry but had tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucas had his seat laying back in the car and his eyes were closed. She walked over and sat next to Karen. Her and Karen did not know each other very well but there were two things that were evident and that was that she loved her son more then anything else and Lucas was definitely not okay.) Karen what is going on?

Ka: You have a boyfriend that is as stubborn as his father. (Karen told Brooke the events that had happened before she arrived. Suddenly Lucas interrupted their conversation by yelling out the now open window.)

L: Let's go Brooke.

B: (Brooke looked at Karen and then back at the car. How did she get herself in this mess? She got up and went to the car and opened Luke's door.) Luke I can't take you anywhere like this.

L: You are kidding me right?

B: You are sick. (When Karen realized that Brooke was not the enemy she got up and joined the teens. Brooke was bent down next to Lucas holding his hand.) Lucas you look awful. You can't stop coughing. You need to go back in.

L: I just need to sleep. I promise. Can we just go?

Ka: Lucas get out of the car.

L: No.

Ka: Brooke can you go back inside and find a wheel chair? (Brooke got up and went inside. She may not have known Karen that well but she had heard her use that tone of voice and she was quickly losing patience with her son.)

L: I hope it is for you because I am not going back in that place.

Ka: Luke we all do things that we don't want to sometimes because we are left with little choice. This is the case now because you are going to get out of that car right now. ( He did not move and just closed his eyes again.) You are so hard-headed sometimes I just want to ring your neck. After the conversation that I endured with your father last night I think that the least that you could do right now is give me a break and make this a little easier. (Still he did not move and Brooke had returned with the chair.) At least show me that I have raised you to care about other people besides just yourself.

L: (Looking at his mom.) How does me leaving this hospital hurt anyone else?

Ka: Because Lucas there are a few people here that care about you and don't like to see you sick. (Luke gave her one of his patented teen looks before he closed his eyes again and did not move.) You roll those eyes at me one more time and you will not have to worry about your sickness killing you. (Brooke starred wide-eyed at the woman that was not holding back at all. Even Brooke would have folded by now. But Not Lucas, he stayed in the seat. Frustrated Karen tried one last attempt before she called someone from the hospital to come help them. One way or another that kid was going back into the bulding.) Well since you will not do this for me or Brooke how about the rest of your friends? What about Blake? (This got his attention. He still was not making a move for the door but he was back to looking at her trying to stay away from the eye roll. He knew better then to cross that line too many times.) Lucas if you have meningitis you are contagious and that means that anyone that you have had contact with needs to be treated. So please if you will not get out of the car for yourself how about for your two year-old cousin? (Luke sat there for a minute as he pondered what to do next. He finally gave in and got out of the car.)

L: (Looking back and forth between the two women who seemed to have a satisfied look on their faces.) I knew it was a bad idea to let you two alone in my house the other day. I should have known that in the end all women stick together. Let's get this over with.

Ka: Sit in the chair.

L: I can walk.

Ka: (Done playing games with him and his health she looked him in the eyes.) You can sit yourself or I can assist you. Your choice. Don't forget what I said about rolling those eyes either. (With a sigh Luke gave in. He was tired and didn't have any fight left in him. Karen stood back and made room for Brooke.) Why don't you push him in case I find a set of stairs I want to push him down after all this.

B: (Giggling a little.) I wouldn't want that. (Brooke grabbed a hold of the wheel chair with a little assitance from Karen until she got it steady with her good arm. Brooke also made a metal note of a few pointers that Karen used to get her way with her son. They may come in handy for her in the future. She was still not sure what Luke had done the day before that had made Karen so angry but obviously nothing had been worked out because there was still a lot of tension between the two. The tention was melting however the closer they got to Luke's room and by the time they reached the door Karen was standing next to Lucas rubbing his back trying to comfort him as he shook. Brooke was not sure if the shaking was from fear or fever and if she had to guess she would say a little of both. Brooke could not help wishing that she had a parent that cared half as much as Karen did. She just spent the night in the hospital a few days earlier and her parents were out of the country. The nurse followed them in the room.)

Nurse: Nice to have you back Lucas. (Handing him the gown back as she helped him from the wheel chair back into bed.) You are not going to make me use the restraints are you? (Smiling.)

Ka: He's staying put now. He did throw up though.

Nurse: As soon as I get you settled I will get the IV started.

L: Great another needle.

Nurse: I'm good. You won't even feel it. Now off with your pants.

B: Hey that is my line. (Smiling and almost forgetting that Karen was in the room.)

Ka: My usual reaction would be to throw you out but since you helped me get his sick butt back in here I'll just ask you to turn around. (She smiled as Brooke turned around. Once Luke got under the covers the Nurse handed him a cup with a pill in it and held out a glass of water. He swallowed it as the nurse stuck the thermometer in his ear.)

L: What was that?

N: Adavan. It will help with your nerves. Hopefully calm you down a little.

L: At least I get the good drugs out of this deal.

N: (Taking a look at the thermometer.) 104.1. (Karen shook her head showing her nervousness more.) Lay back Luke and we will get the IV in.

L: Is this really necessary? (Luke tried his best puppy dog face for one last chance to avoid the needle.)

N: (Lightly pushing him back.) Close your eyes and it will be over before you know it.

B: (Brooke walked over to the side of his bed that the nurse was not on and sat down next to him. She took his hand and could see how scared he really was and that made her feel bad for him.) I just had an IV at the hospital a fews days ago it isn't so bad I promise.

(Karen stood by the wall feeeling rediculous because she was actually jealous of her son's girlfriend. Brooke was taking her place comforting him and he did not seem to mind. Karen almost hated to admit it but she liked Brooke. Of course she was not exactly what she had in mind for her son's first serious girlfriend. In her head she had pictured someone a little less sexy. A little less confident. A little less Brooke-like. Karen smiled to herself. She always knew the day would come that he would find someone special and she had tried to prepare herself and tried to get to use to the idea of sharing him but now that the day was here she decided that she could have prepared a little better. She did however keep in mind that Brooke could have gotten in the driver's seat of her car and driven Lucas away but she did what was best for him and helped get him back into the hospital. Karen could see by looking at Brooke that she really cared for her son and in the end that was really all that a mother could ask for.)

B: Umm Luke you are hurting my hand a little.

Nurse: Okay that is it.

L: You're done?

Nurse: I told you I was good. You didn't even feel it.

L: (He had let go of Brooke's hand and she was rubbing it.) Did I hurt you?

B: Don't worry I have another one.

Nurse: (Adjusting the IV.) Lucas you are set. I started you on the antibiotic and the steroid. Anything else that you need right now?

L: (Sarcasstic.) No. I think that you have done enough thanks.

Nurse: Hey be nice. I have the power to decide whether you get all of your medications through your IV or whether I give them to you through injections.

L: (He heard his mom and Brooke laughing.) Who's side are you two on?

Nurse: I'll be back in with the doctor to assist with your CSF culture. Do I have to post a security guard outside your room?

Ka: He will be here don't worry.

(The nurse picked up her trash and walked out the door.)

(Brooke and Karen won the disagreement with the television and were watching Young and the Restless as Luke slept on and off. The door opened and the nurse returned pushing a cart and a docotr followed her dressed in green scrubs.)

Doctor: Mr. Scott how goes it? (When Luke did not answer because he was too focused on the contents of the cart he continued.) I am Doctor Knor. You can call me Bruce though. (Looking at Karen.) You already signed the consent are there any questions before we get started?

L: What happpens if you screw up?

Ka: Lucas!

Doctor: No Karen it's a legitimate question. Lucas there are risks to any procedure especially ones that involve your spinal cord. I will go through the risks with you but I do want to tell you that I am batting 1000 with this procedure. We are going to get a sample of your CSF by performing what is called a lumbar puncture. What is gong to happen is you will be laying on your right side in the fetal position. I'm going to clean an area on your back and then insert the first needle. (He noticed the cringe on the teens face at the mere mention of the needle.)

L: FIRST!? There is going to more then one shot? (Lucas was no longer lying down and his feet were hanging over the side of the bed. He noticed his mom go towards the door fearing he was getting ready to bolt.) 

Doctor: We could do just one but the first one numbs the area and I really suggest that you let me do that.

K: So when will we get the results?

D: Your doctor will get the reading from the lab later this afternoon.

K: The doctor said that there are 2 types of meningitis.

D: (Shaking his head.) Viral and bacterial. Both are treatable in most cases but bacterial is much more serious.

L: Back to the "What if you screw up" question?

D: I was just getting to that. The risks range anywhere from an allergic reaction to the anesthetic to brain damage. (The teens eyes got big and the doctor looked from Lucas to his mother that had pretty much the same expression.) Let me add that the risk is minimal and in 99.9 of the cases you will only experience a little discomfort during the procedure and a headache for a little while after. I will do my part Luke and as long as you do yours everything will be fine.

L: My part?

D: Once in position you need to remain as still as possible so that you don't move the needle. Any other questions? (There was silence in the room.) Okay one last thing. Since this is a sensitive procedure the less distraction in the room the better. I ask that only on person be in here with Luke for this. (Lucas looked at his mom and then to Brooke. He was glad that Brooke was there but at that moment he was about to lose it and he would rather not have her witness it. It did not matter that he was still a little ticked at his mom for not telling him about the test that he had to have done BEFORE they got to the hospital and it did not matter that she was still more then angry with him for going to Dan, she was the person he needed right then. Karen of course was not going to leave her only child's side no matter how much she liked Brooke. Brooke stood there wondering what she was suppose to do. She wanted to be there to support Lucas but she wasn't exactly excited about the thought of watching the needle going into his back and she did not know how much of a help she would be to her terrified boyfriend. Luckily the decision was made for all of them.)

Doctor: Since you are a minor Lucas I would prefer that your mom stay in the room. (Luke looked slightly relieved as Brooke approached him.)

B: (Kissing him gently on the lips.) I'll be right outside the door. (She left giving Karen a reassuring smile as she passed her.)

Doctor: (He watched as the nurse helped his patient off with his gown and moved the IV stand to the other side of the bed.) I need you to lay down on your right side. (Lucas reluctantly did what he was told as the nurse put a chair on one side of the bed for Karen and on the other for the doctor.) I need you to bring your knees and chin to your chest until I say stop. (The teen again followed the instructions.) Okay right there. (The nurse handed a gauze pad to the doctor.) This is going to be cold. (He rubbed the guaze on Luke's back and he jumped a little.)

Ka: Honey he is just cleaning it try to relax. (She grabbed on to both his hands knowing what was coming next. He was shivering a little.) Are you cold?

L: (Almost whispering.) Yeah. (The nurse covered the boy with the blanket being careful not to interfere with the doctor's work area. Lucas tried to focus on the open window that was just over Karen's shoulder.)

Doctor: Here goes the first one.

Ka: (She watched as Lucas made a face.) Does it hurt?

L: It burns. (He was doing his best to hold still but the more that he tried the more he seemed to shake.)

Doctor: The sting will only last a second. (The doctor needed to wait a little bit before the next needle to make sure that the numbing took affect.) Are you always this nervouse in the hospital or should I be offended? (Luke did not respond because he was still concentrating on the slight pain in his back.)

Ka: It's not you believe me. He has been like this for years.

Doctor: Anything that triggered the fear? I mean it must have been pretty serious to make you run out of here half-naked today.

L: (Opening his eyes and glaring at his mom.) You told?

Ka: When Lucas? This is the first time that I have met the doctor.

D: You are the talk of the cafe Lucas. We all saw you out the window when we were on our morning break.

L: (Sarcasstic.) GREAT!

N: He is kidding. I am afraid that I am the one with the big mouth.

Ka: (Seeing her son relax a little with the dialogue she tried to keep it going.) Surprisingly it is not the first time that I have had to drag him back inside to see a doctor.

L: You enjoy embarrassing me don't you?

K: (Smiling.) A little.

Doctor: Let's hear the story.

Ka: (Looking at Luke a little more serious.) Do you mind?

L: Might as well the damage is done.

Ka: When he was eight he was running around outside barefoot and stepped on a nail. It wasn't too bad...

L: (Interrupting.) Oh now you say that! Back then when I came in crying you insisted on taking me to the doctor.

Ka: That is because I knew that you needed to get a tetanus shot.

L: (Raising his voice.) You knew? You lied to me back then too?

Ka: It was a little fib.

L: Remember this for the next time that I tell you a "little fib".

Ka: That is different. If you would have known the truth there would have been no way I would have gotten you in the car.

L: (Smiling.) Boy weren't you surprised when you couldn't get me OUT of the car?

Ka: I am glad that we can smile about this now because neither of us were smiling back then. (She looked at the nurse and doctor as they waited to be let in on the private mother/son moment.) I got him into the office but as soon as the doctor said "shot" Luke hopped out to the car on his good foot and locked himself in.

Doctor: So is it safe to assume that you convinced him to get out or do we need to give him his tetanus shot now?

L: NO! After some threats from her that I am pretty sure were border line abusive, I got out.

Ka: No you didn't. I had to call his uncle to bring the spare key to the car. After prying his hands off the car door we got him back into the office and with lots of kicking and screaming he got the shot.

N: I think that you are the first patient that has ever walked out of here because of a needle.

L: Should I take that as a good thing?

N: Why are you so scared of them?

L: A friend of mine decided to fill me in on all the gorry details of her alergy tests and by the end she had me convinced I was gonna get 50 shots the next time I went to the doctor. Ever since then I just can't handle it.

Ka: You never told me that!

L: It takes a big man to admit they are scared.

Nurse: (Smiling.) The first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem.

L: Funny.

Ka: Let me guess. The friend was Haley? (Luke shook his head.) I should have knwon.

Doctor: I think that we are ready to do this. Lucas I need you to stay still. You are going to feel some pressure.

Ka: (Karen saw Luke's face tense and he made a face as a tear left his eye and dripped off his nose. Lucas was squeezing her hands so hard that she could not move her fingers.) Lucas are you okay? (He did not say anything and did not move. Karen looked at the nurse and doctor worried.)

D: Lucas you okay? Talk to me.

L: (With a lot of strain in his vioce.) It really hurts. Please stop.

N: Hold on Lucas it won't be long.

Ka: Lucas open your eyes. (He did not respond.) Luke? (He opened his eyes and found his mom's tear-filled but warm eyes and just focused on them. Karen rubbed her thumbs lightly over his hands.) Don't move sweetie.

Doctor: (He removed the needle and looked at the fluid as the nurse bandaged the area on Luke's back and helped him roll over and put the gown on.) You did good Lucas.

Karen: (Watching him inspect the tube.) Can you tell anything by looking at it?

Doctor: It has to be tested to know anything for certain but it looks clear and that is a good sign. I am going to get this to the lab. Dr. Skinner will be in after office hours and let you know the results. (He looked at his watch.) Lucas I need you flat on your back for six hours. It's nothing to worry about just a precaution. (Luke shook his head and the doctor got up.) You might have a headache for a few hours and if so the nurse can get you something for that. The part of your back that the needle went in will be sore for a few days but it should not be too uncomfortable. Any questions? (Both Lucas and Karen shook their heads no.) Okay get some rest Lucas and no more attempted escapes.

L: Okay.

Karen: Thanks Doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome. (He left the room.)

Nurse: Any pain? (Lucas had his eyes shut and he shook his head no.) I am going to let you rest a little. Lunch will be delivered soon. Can I get either of you anything?

Ka: (When Luke did not respond Karen answered for him.) No thanks.

N: Hit the call button on your bed and I will be at your service.

Ka: Okay. (The nurse left.)

L: Mom can you go find Brooke?

B: (Coming back into the room just as he said it.) No need boyfriend. (She went and sat down next to him on the bed.) Was it bad?

L: It hurt.

B: I'm sorry. I can kiss it and see if that makes it feel better.

Ka: Ahem. Mother still in the room.

L: Aren't you hungry? You can go get something to eat mom.

Ka: I am sure that you would like that but I am fine thanks. I know that this is going to make me the bad guy and all but I am kicking you out Brooke.

L: Why?

Ka: For one you need to rest and for another you need to make sure that you stay on your back. She can come back after 6:00 tonight.

L: She can stay and I will rest.

Ka: Yeah right! I'm going to get a soda and find a bathroom and when I get back you need to say goodbye. (She walked out the door.)

(Brooke laid down next to him in his bed.)

L: Sorry. She is impossible to argue with.

B: I noticed. You are screwed you know that?

L: What do you mean?

B: (Smiling.) Between me and her you will never have a chance at winning a fight.

L: Tell me about it.

B: What your mom does not realize is that I can do amazing therapy for you with you flat on your back.

L: (Laughing.) I bet what you have in mind will make me feel a whole lot better then any medicine they could give me.

B: (She leaned in and gave him a kiss.) So can I assume that you are not mad at me for not driving your getaway car?

L: Not anymore. I can't believe that you listened to my mom.

B: Well I didn't completely.

L: What do you mean?

B: (Giving him a smile.) When you were undressing earlier and she made me turn around I peeked. (She pointed to the mirror on the wall.)

L: (Laughing.) I think my mom has met her match. You going to go back to school now?

B: Yeah.

L: Can you tell Haley I'm here. She'll be pissed if she isn't one of the first to know.

B: I'll talk to tutor girl for you.

Ka: (Walking in and seeing the two teens cozy on the bed she gave a motherly smile.) They call that a single bed for a reason. (Brooke jumped up.) See you later Brooke.

B: (Quietly.) I think that means my time is up. (She gave Lucas a quick kiss.) Feel better. I will be back at 6:00.

L: Bye.

B: Bye Karen.

Ka: Bye. (Brooke started to leave.) Brooke? (The young girl turned around.) Thanks.

B: (Smiling.) You are welcome. (She closed the door on her way out.)

(Karen turned back and starred at her son.)

L: You wanna yell at me bad don't you?

Ka: (Covering him up with the blanket.) More then you know but I have a lot of patience and I can wait until I get you home.

L: (Groaning.) Can't wait.

Ka: Sleep.

Okay all... so finally the update ... thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it ... there will be more to come soon... the next part is written already ... i just need to type...your replies should get me motivated to get that done...Next up .. that are a few squabbles and Luke is not the only one that is admitted to the hospital...

wendy


	114. The Results

(Keith gently pushed the stray hair from his sleeping fioncee's face. Karen opened her eyes.)

Ka: (Karen opened her eyes and sat the back of the recliner up and whispered.) Hi. How long have you been here?

Ke: (Smiling.) About an hour.

Ka: You should have woke me. (They both looked at Luke as he stirred and started to cough.)

Ke: Has he been coughing like that all day?

Ka: (She pulled the blanket off of her and put the foot rest down on the chair.) Yeah. He is so sick Keith and I can not believe that I didn't get him to the doctor sooner.

Ke: Karen it is not like he was being honest with you about it.

Ka: Seems to be the trend with him lately. Did I tell you he got sent home from practice because he was too sick to play? He didn't even tell me about it.

Ke: That's because he knew you would have had him at the doctor. Don't take it too personally Kare, you know how much he hates doctors.

Ka: So if I am not suppose to take it personally what about the part where he went behind my back to Dan? (Karen was doing her best to keep her voice down so she did not wake up her sleeping son but her anger was very apparent. The hospital room had been a mixture of tension and exhaustion for Luke and Karen. Fortunately for both of them the exhaustion won out. Luke had pretty much slept from the time Karen made Brooke leave and for the most part she had too. When she was not sleeping though she was worrying about the meningitis test and thinking about...Dan. No matter how much she tried to put it out of her mind, she failed. She went over the conversation that she had with him in her head many times. There was the child support issue, the fact that Dan mentioned getting visitation with Luke and of course the kiss. It meant nothing to her of course, but if that was the case then why couldn't she stop thinking about it and why hadn't she mentioned it to Keith?)

Ke: KAREN?

Ka: Humm? What?

Ke: I've beein saying your name for a while now. That conversation that you had with Dan really has you worked up. You know that he will not really go through with the visitation with Luke don't you? He hasn't had anything to do with him for his whole life why would he start now?

Ka: Because he is an ass and knows that it would kill me to let him anywhere near Lucas.

Ke: Do you want me to talk to him?

Ka: NO! (She almost jumped out of her chair. Karen saw the surprised look on Keith's face and tried to get herself back in control. Until she figured out what to say to Keith about the kiss with his brother she wanted to keep him away from Dan. She had not done anything wrong but if anyone was going to tell her fioncee it was going to be her.) I mean conversations between you and Dan never go well and right now I don't want to encourage him and push him into following through with his threats. (Looking at Luke and grabbing Keith's hand.) We have more important things to take care of first anyway.

Ke: He's going to be okay Karen. (He watched as Karen's eyes welled up with tears as her worry took over her anger for the 16 year-old sleeping teen.) What time was the doctor coming in with the results?

Ka: (Looking at the clock on the wall.) Oh God Keith.

Ke: What?

Ka: I totally forgot that I set up a walk trhough on the house with the real estate agent. A women is really interested in renting it. This is her second time looking at it. Want to know what is crazy?

Ke: Humm?

Ka: The woman is single with a 15 year-old son.

Ke: Well then she is renting the perfect house.

Ka: I know but now I need to call and cancel.

Ke: I'll go. I don't need to go back to the shop today anyway.

Ka: Are you sure?

Ke: Yeah. The sooner that we rent that house the sooner we can get into the new one. Why aren't you selling it anyway?

Ka: Lucas grew up there. I'm just not ready to let it go yet.

Ke: I get that. There are lots of memories there. I'm going to head out then. I'll come back later. I can stay here tonight so you can go home and get some sleep.

Ka: (Shaking her head.) I'm not leaving him.

Ke: Kare you are exhausted.

Ka: I'll be fine. This chair is comfortable.

Ke: You are a bad liar.

Ka: (Smiling.) I'll be Okay Keith. (Keith got up and gave Karen a kiss.) Thanks for doing this.

Ke: Do you want me to bring you anything later?

Ka: Kory is bringing stuff for Lucas. You can bring me a change of clothes and my tooth brush.

Ke: Got it. See you later. Tell Luke I stopped.

Ka: I will.

(Keith left just as a gray-haired lady brought in a tray of food.)

(Keith was at the house and had a bag packed for Karen by the time that the Realtor had finished showing the house.)

Realtor: Keith?

Ke: (Coming from the bedroom.) Yeah?

Real: We are finished. Tell Karen I'll give her a call. Give my best to her son too.

Ke: Will do. (Looking at the pretty young blond woman next to the realtor. He held out his hand to her.) Hi. I'm Keith Scott.

Woman: (The lady stood there just starring at him and then realized that he was waiting for her. She extended her hand.) Carrie Seidl. (She held onto Keith's hand and continued to stare at him. Keith cleared his throat and she realized what she was doing and let go.) Oh sorry. Did you say that your name was Scott?

Ke: Yeah.

Carrie: Do you know a Dan Scott?

Ke: You could say that. He is my brother.

Carrie: Really?

Ke: Do you know him? If so I apologize in advance. (Giving her a smile.)

C: You don't get a long?

Ke: Let's just say that you can't choose your relatives.

C: (Smiling.) I know what you mean. I have a brother too that I don't always claim.

Ke: So you do know Dan?

C: No. Not exactly. My sister use to work for him at his dealership years ago. I guess I just know of him.

Ke: You are new to the area then?

C: Yeah. Moved from New York. Needed a little less city.

Ke: Well you picked a great town.

(Just then the front door opened and a blond teeager walked in holding a basketball.)

Teen: So can we go or what? (He started to bounce the ball.)

C: (She grabbed the basketball in mid-bounce.) Don't be rude.

Teen: I'm hungry.

C: You are always hungry. (Looking at Keith again.) Sorry. This is Michael.

Ke: Hey Michael. Do you play? (Pointing to the ball.)

M: (Sarcasstic.) No I just carry a ball around with me.

Carrie: MICHAEL!

M: What?

C: You know what...

Ke: (Trying to stop a fight from getting too out of hand.) It's okay. He is right. It was a stupid question. What position?

M: (Not really wanting to make small talk but he had noticed that Carrie had gotten close enough to him to smack him if he was rude again to the man.) Point guard.

Ke: You going to try out here? Tree Hill has a pretty good team.

M: (Shrugging and heading back to the door.) Don't know. I'll be in the car. (He shut the door behind him.)

C: (Sighing.) Sorry. He is not exactly thrilled to be moving here.

Ke: Well once you get settled let me know. I know the basketball coach really well. I would love to introduce him.

C: That is really nice of you.

(The realtor had been on her cell phone for most of their conversation and just hung up and rejoined them.)

Realtor: Sorry I took so long. Carrie do you have any questions?

C: Just one.

Real: What's that?

C: (Smiling.) When can we move in?

Real: Stop by my office in the morning.

C: Great. (She wiped away a few tears.) God just ignore me. It is just a big move.

Ke: If you need any help let me know. I own the body shop on Main Street. You can't miss it. Stop by anytime.

C: Thanks. (A horn blew in thebackground and she rolled her eyes.) I guess that is my clue to get going before he decides to leave without me. Susie I'll see you in the morning and Keith I might take you up on that offer of help.

Ke: I hope you do. Nice to meet you.

Real: I'll walk you out Carrie. Keith ask Karen when she will be able to move.

Ke: Okay. Thanks Susie.

(Carrie and Michael were in her car driving. She looked at the quiet teen.)

Carrie: You were a little rude to Keith.

Michael: I was taught not to talk to strangers. (He was looking out the window and heard her clear her throat.) Fine. I'm sorry.

Carrie: You know he didn't have a bad idea about you trying out for the basketball team. It might get you to meet some people. (She did not get a reply from the teen.) Where do you want to eat?

Michael: McDonalds.

Carrie: Again?

Michael: Is there another choice in this town?

C: It's not going to be as bad as you think Mike.

M: I left all my friends Carrie. My basketball team was going to go to the state tournament most likely. I didn't want to move.

C: It's hard for me too you know.

M: Then why are we doing this?

C: You know why.

M: I wasn't getting in that much trouble. Why can't you be like most parents and ground me. Instead you freak out and move us to another state.

C: Drugs are not my idea of normal teenaged behavior and I am new at this parenting thing. Besides you know that is not the only reason that we moved. We promised your mom before she died that we would come here.

M: (He wiped tears away as he looked out the window.) You make me sound like I was hooked on crack or something. It was a little pot in my room. We promised mom that we would come and visit not stay forever.

If my dad wanted anything to do with me he would have done something about it years ago. He knew mom died and we have not heard a thing from him.

C: Mike you and my sister are the most important people in my life, you know that. She wanted you to meet him and that is what is going to happen.

M: What if it does not work?

C: We have gone over this Michael.

M: I want you to say it again so that I can make sure that you did not change your mind.

C: If it does not work out then you can move to Italy with me. But you have to give it a try okay? (He didn't say anything.) Mike?

M: I just don't get why I can't go introduce myself to him and then just go with you?

C: How many times are we going to have this discussion?

M: As many times as it takes for you just to get tired of it and let me go with you.

C: Michael, my design company needs me in Italy for a year. I don't want to pull you out of school for a year and take you with me and then uproot you again when it is time to come back to the states.

M: So you are deserting me?

C: Never. That is why I am renting a house. We will take it slow and see how it goes. I won't leave unless you give me the okay.

M: Can we just get some food and go back to the hotel?

C: (Putting her hand on his leg.) Sure. It's going to be okay michael.

(The first few hours in the hospital had been okay for Lucas. The adavan that the nurse had given him to calm him down for the meningitis procedure had made him tired but now Lucas was miserable. Nothing had worked to make him feel any better. He had stopped throwing up but his temperature had not gone down much and the cough had not stopped. On top of everything else there had been little conversation between mother and son and Lucas could tell how angry Karen was and had no idea how to fix it. The doctor knocked lightly on the door and then walked in. Karen was still sitting in the recliner and Lucas was flipping through the television channels.)

Doctor Skinner: Hi guys.

Ka: (Smiling.) Hi doctor.

Doctor: (She was looking at the chart as she walked to Luke's side.) So I hear that you weren't the most cooperative patient ths morning. (Lucas continued to watch the television without looking at the doctor until Karen got anooyed and shut off the power and gave him a glare.)

Ka: Sorry about his rudeness. He's been a little grumpy since he has been here.

D: (Smiling.) That is okay Karen. Lucas has been my patient long enough for me to know how he gets when he has to come here. I really can't say that I would be any friendlier if I had to have a needle shoved in my back. So do you guys want the good news or the bad news first? (She got both of their attention and she was not going to make them wait any longer.) No meningitis. (She took the x-rays out of the sleeve and hung them on the lighted board on the wall.) Bad news is that you have a serious case of pneumonia Lucas. (The doctor walked back over to Luke's bed.) Sit up for me. (He did and she did a short exam.) How has your day been?

L: I have been trying to sleep.

Dr. Skinner: Is that true mom?

Karen: Once I got rid of the girlfriend he has been sleepong on and off but the coughing seems to have gotten worse. The nurse also said something about his oxygen level being low.

Doctor: I did see that here. I think that I am going to up the amount of the steroid that I have you on and I will put in some orders to get you on oxygen for at least tonight. The lungs look pretty bad and this will take a while to get over. I'm going to get you something to help you sleep tonight but the cough isn't necessarily a bad thing. We need to loosen up the stuff in your lungs.

L: So what time do I get to get out of here tomorrow?

Doctor: (She looked at Karen and then back at Lucas.) I know that you were just listening to everything that I just said and it shoudld not surprise you when I tell you that you will not be getting out of here tomorrow.

L: But you said...

D: (Interrupting.) ...Uh uh. I said we would see. Now that I know how sick you really are I am going to make sure that you are well on your way to recovery before I release you. You can't even feel well enough to get out of the bed yet Lucas.

L: So how long?

D: That is sort of up to you. (Lifting up the cover on his dinner plate.) I need to see you eat more then just a couple of bites like tonight.

L: Have you eaten that food?

Ka: Lucas don't be so impossible.

D: I know that it's not great Lucas but it is good for you and you'll force it down if you really want to go home. In addition you need to rest. I can't stress enough how important sleep is. Your body needs to heal and it will do that best with your eyes closed.

L: I will rest better in my own bed.

D: But I don't make house calls so for me to check up on you I need you here.

L: I am leaving Sunday.

Ka: You'll stay as long as Dr. Skinner wants you here. I'm not really sure why you would be in such a hurry to get home anyway. Luke there is one thing you have here that you won't have at home.

L: What is that?

Ka: Visitors.

L: Why?

Ka: Do you really want to go there right now? (Luke did not respond and Karen looked at the doctor.) So how long do you think it will take him to get better?

D: Hard to say Karen. Right now I want to get some antibiotics in him, get that stubborn temperature down amd make sure the vommiting has stopped. It is going to take some time but once we get him through the worst of it I will let him finish the recovery at home. Lucas I need to get around to the rest of my patients so rest. (Smiling.) I can post a maintenance guy at the door to make sure that you don't leave.

Ka: That will not be necessary. (Giving her a smile back.)

L: (Obviously not in the mood to hear anymore jokes about his attempted escape and not pleased by the news that he was not leaving the hospital the next day he rolled over and covered himself up.) You guys just keep laughing at my expense. I am going to sleep.

D: Good. I will see you tomorrow. (She started for the door.)

Ka: Thank you Doctor.

D: You get some rest too Karen we don't need you sick too. (She walked out the door.)

Ka: (Turning back to face Lucas.) I am going to go down the hall and make some phone calls so that I don't disturb you. Do you want me to call Brooke and let her know the results?

L: (Barely audible from under the blanket.) Yeah. Haley too.

Ka: I will be back in a few minutes. (She closed the door behind her.)

(Haley was sitting on the gym bleachers watching the clock. She did not know how much longer she could wait. She wanted to go to the hospital to see Lucas and it was all that she had thought about all day since Brooke had come to school and filled her in on what had taken place that morning. After Haley had harrassed the receptionist at the hospital for over a half an hour she finally got a hold of Karen who told her that she was not letting anyone, including Haley, into Luke's room until after 6:00. Karen explained that the only way that Lucas would follow the doctor's order of laying flat on his back was if he was under her watchful eye with no distractions. Haley was a little upset that she was not the exception to the rule since she figured that Karen considered her more like family then just a friend and she smiled a little wondering what Karen would think if she ever found out about the night that her and Lucas did cross that line into "more then friends". Haley immediately felt guilty as Nathan ran past her doing another lap around the gym.)

Kory: Nathan get your ass over here. (Haley watched as Nathan jogged over to the assistant coach and wondered why Kory was making her boyfriend stay after for so long doing laps. Kory waited for the breathless teen to reach him before he continued.) You ready to tell me what part that you played in Luke's plan or you want to start suicides?

N: (He was bent over with his hands on his knees. He had sweat dripping off of him and he was trying to get control of his breathing.) What makes you think that I had anything to do with Luke's plan?

Kory: Because I talked to my sister this afternoon and she told me that Lucas went to Dan for help getting him to make Karen let him stay in town. I started putting a few things together and I just don't think that he did this alone.

N: I really don't know what you are talking about coach.

Kory: (Blowing his whistle.) Have it your way kid. Give me 25 suicides and you make sure you touch every line on the court or you start over. I will count.

N: Are you serious?

Kory: Do I look like I am kidding?

N: Fine you were right. I helped him out a little.

Kory: How?

N: I gave him all the balls at the game the other night.

Kory: (Looking confused.) How did that help him?

N: He wanted to do well at the game becuase he knew that if he was the stand out that Dad would be more open to the deal he was going to make with him.

Kory: What was the deal or do I even want to know?

N: He was going to tell Dad that if he got Karen to let him stay that he would not go back out for basketball next year.

Kory: (Shaking his head.) You went along with this? Were you only thinking of yourself Nathan or did it ever occur to you to think of what was good for the team?

N: (Nathan had not noticed at this point Haley had started to walk over to the the guys on the court wondering what was going on. Nathan had now raised his voice.) This is my fault? He is your nephew why don't you go talk to him instead of punishing me? (Kory shook his head.) What?

K: I just thought that you were better then your father. I thought that was why you were staying with Keith.

N: I am better then my father.

K: Your actions to help Lucas show me that you did it just to get him off the team so that you could be the star again. Go take a shower and get out of here. (Kory turned and walked out of the gym.)

H: (Reaching Nathan just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.) What was that all about? (Looking at the ceiling wondering how to explain this to her Nathan turned around to face his girlfriend. Nathan explained it all to her. Nathan knew that it was going to make her mad but instead she looked hurt.) I thought that you were a better person then that Nathan. I thought that you had changed. You don't get it do you?

N: Don't get what?

H: After all this time you still don't get that Lucas has just as much of a right to be on that team as you do. I mean you did everything you could to get him off the team by getting your buddies to haze him and when that did not work this opportunity came up and you jumped at it.

N: (Nathan was now the angry one. He had expected Kory to think that he helped Lucas for selfish reasons and he figured that is why Lucas went to him too but he expected Haley to know him a little better and not automatically jump to the worst conclusion about him. He went to the bleachers and grabbed his bag and started for the door.) Believe what you want Haley. I don't need a ride I will walk.

H: You're just going to walk away from this?

N: (He turned around and was walking backwards facing her.) Why do I need to stick around you have already made your mind up about what I did. You think I helped Lucas to get him off the team.

H: You said that is why you did it Nathan.

N: No I didn't. I said that Lucas came to me with the plan and that I agreed to it. I had my own reasons for doing it.

H: (Rollong her eyes.) Then why Nathan? What were your reasons for helping Lucas?

N: I did it for you.

H: (Looking confused.) For me?

N: (He was almost shouting because she was now practically on the other side of the gym ready to walk out. Kory came out of the locker room at that second.) Well for you AND me. I did it for me because I sort of like having a brother a little and I did it for you because I knew how sad you would be if Lucas was gone for the rest of the quarter. (Nathan turned around slamming the door open and walking out. Kory and Haley stood in stunned silence for a few seconds.)

Kory: I guess we both look like jackasses huh?

H: (Sarcasstic.) Ya think?

(Nathan had run most of the way home even though he was exhausted from all the running that Kory had made him do. He didn't know why he had not just told him the first time that he asked how he helped Lucas but he almost felt some loyalty to his brother. Luke had asked him to keep his mouth shut about the details of the plan and that was his intention but no amount of loyalty was going to make him do suicides. He knew he probably shouldn't have been so mad at Kory and Haley for thinking the worst of him. He had to admit that his past actions really didn't give them any reason to think any differently of him. He found himself standing at the doorway to his house. He had been thinking about his mom all day. He could not get how sad she had looked at the cafe that morning when he had blown her off. He hated that he had made her feel that bad but he just couldn't shake the anger he felt everytime he talked to her. He grabbed the door knob and turned it to find his mom reading the paper on the couch.)

Deb: Hi Nate.

N: Hey. I'm just getting some clothes. (He started for the stairs.)

D: Nathan we need to talk.

N: Mom I had a really rough practice and I just want to get back to Keith's.

D: That is what we need to talk about. Please sit.

N: (He was still upset about what happened at the gym and just didn't feel like he could deal with anymore at that moment.) I have a lot of homework.

D: Nathan your dad talked to his lawyer. (This stopped Nathan in his tracks.) You need to come home.

N: (He went over to the couch and his temper was now starting to take over.) Where is home mom?

D: It's here Nathan.

N: That is quite the statement after I found out that you never wanted me in the first place.

D: I have tried to explain that to you Nathan and I have apologized. What else can I do?

N: (Yelling.) I don't know mom! What would it take for YOU if your mom informed you one day that if it had been up to her you would not exist?

D: (He was so upset and hurt and she just wanted to help him.) I made some dinner. Let's sit down and talk.

N: I have nothing left to say to you.

D: So does that mean that you are just never going to talk to me again?

N: I don't know mom. But it is going to take a hell of a lot more then you making my favorite meal to fix this. I just want to go back to Keith's. I just can't do this right now. (He was still yelling.)

D: Well you have to do this right now. Your dad is really starting to push with his lawyers.

N: Why doesn't it matter what I want?

D: It does Nathan.

N: Bull shit! You and Dad only care about what you want. Dad only wanted me with him so that he can show me off to his buddies and relive his childhood. You want me here to ease your conscience and make yourself feel better about the sucky mother that you have been to me.

D: (Standing up.) Nathan please lower your voice. I know that you are angry with me but I am still your mother and you need to show me a little respect.

N: RESPECT? You want my respect? What have ever done to earn that?

D: (She was crying.) So who do you want to live with then?

N: I want to live with Keith for a while.

D: That is not one of the options Nathan.

N: So much for what I want then huh? Well then I really don't care who I get stuck with.

D: So you want the court to decide?

N: Sure. Why don't you ask the judge what is best for a sixteen year-old kid. To live with his dad who makes him tense and angry all the time or his mom who makes him feel unwanted and sad everytime he looks at her. (He turned around and went to the door.) Forget the clothes I will survive with what I have.

D: NATHAN!

N: (He didn't turn around.) What? (She did not resond and he heard a crash and turned around and found his mom not moving on the floor and the table tipped over next to her. He ran to her side and saw that she was breathing and gently slapped her cheek. He was panicking.) MOM! MOM WAKE UP!

Blake: (Blake ran up to his cousin's bed.) Lucas I drew you some cars. Daddy said it might make you feel better. Do you? (He was trying unsuccessfully to get up next to Lucas.)

Kory: Blake we just talked about how you need to be quiet because there are a lot of sick people here. I don't think that Lucas wants you in bed with him.

L: It's okay. (He picked up the paper and put it on his night stand.) Thanks for the picture. I feel much better already. (He saw the little dark-haired child smile. Kory lifted him onto the bed next to him.)

Blake: Did you cry when they gave you a shot? Daddy said that you would be a whimp.

L: (Looking at his uncle.) Thanks Kory.

Kory: (Laughing.) I told you not to tell Lucas about that. Did you listen to anything we talked about on the way over here?

Blake: (Giggling and looking at Lucas.) I know that you are not a whimp.

L: Thanks buddy.

B: (Pointing to the tape on his hand.) What's that?

L: It's a needle.

B: (Reaching over and pulling on the tube.) Does it hurt?

L: (Pulling his hand away.) Only when you touch it.

B: Well then take it out.

Kory: He can't. That is how they give him his medicine.

B: (Making a face and looking at Luke.) Does it taste yucky? Daddy makes me take yucky medicine. Daddy will buy you a new toy too if you takes it all gone.

K: (Sometimes the child just talked way too much. He handed the sack he was holding to his son.) Give Lucas the stuff that we brought him.

Blake: (Digging in the plastic bag.) He brought you some jammies and your music phones and (pulling something out.) lots of monies.

L: (Looking at Kory an then taking the bills.) What's this? (He looked at his Uncle with confusion as he counted the money.) Hey if this is your idea of a gift for me being in the hospital then it was well worth the needle in my back. There is like 300 here.

Kory: Where is your mom?

L: She went to get coffee. I think she felt safe to leave me alone once the doctor cleared me of the meningitis. What's all this money for?

Ko: Don't get mad at me.

L: Why would I get mad at you?

Ko: That is the money from your trip to New York.

L: What do you mean?

Ko: Your mom made me get refunds on the plane ticket and sell the ball tickets.

L: (Luke put everything back in the bag.) Thanks for bringing the stuff.

Ko: Don't look so down. Well go next year.

L: What did mom tell you?

Ko: Just what she knew. I ran Nathan at practice tonight until he spilled the rest. You went to Dan?

L: Not one of my best moves.

Ko: It worked I guess. I can actually say that I don't think I have ever pissed your mom off as bad as you did this time.

L: She is barely talking to me right now.

Ko: Don't worry she has given me an earful about it.

L: Sorry. You deserve it anyway for the whimp comment.

(The nurse walked in the room.)

N: What do you need Lucas?

L: Umm nothing.

N: (Pushing the button on the wall.) So you just pushed your call button because you thought I needed the exercise?

L: I didn't...Blake are you pushing buttons?

B: Just the one with the happy face on it.

L: (Looking at the nurse.) Sorry.

N: Well since I am here how are you feeling?

L: Good enough to go home. (She put the thermometer in his ear.)

N: (Looking at it after it beeped.) You are still at 103 Luke. (She put a device on his finger that looked a little like a clothes pin and waited for the machine that she was holding to beep.) 90

L: What's that mean?

N: That you are lying to me and you really don't feel as great as you are telling me. I need the truth Lucas. Are you having a hard time breathing right now?

L: Yeah a little.

N: (She took a tube from a package and hooked it to the wall. She put the other end around Luke's head and under his nose.) This is oxygen. I want you to leave it on for a while and then I will be back in a few minutes to see if it needs adjusted. This will make it easier for you to breath.

(Karen walks in.)

Ka: I leave you alone for a few minutes and they have you hooked up to more machines.

L: It's to help me breath better. My oxygen dropped to a dangerous level when Kory told me about New York.

N: You are going to New York?

L: I was.

Ka: Exactly. You WERE! Past tense. The trip is off and the subject is closed. (Karen looked at the nurse.)But as of this moment he is still going to California this summer. (Looking back at Lucas.) That could always change too.

N: I have never been there. What are you going for?

L: A basketball camp. (Hearing his mom fake cough.) Oh, and my mom's wedding.

N: (Looking at Karen.) Congratulations.

Ka: Thanks.

(Brooke walked in with her hands full of balloons and flowers.)

Ka: (Looking at the clock.) Six on the nose.

N: (Noticing all of the the flowers and balloons in her hands.) You must have bought out the flower shop.

Brooke: This place is depressing. I had to do something to cheer it up.

Nurse: This room is getting a little crowded. I'll let you guys visit but I'm kicking everyone out at 8:30. My patient needs his rest.

L: I have been resting all day.

N: Shush. (She left.)

(Blake was now pushing buttons again and figured out how to make the bed move up and down. He was giggling. Kory went and picked him up as soon as Luke started to look umcomfortbale smashed between the foot and head of the bed.)

Kory: Say goodbye to everyone. We have to go get you some dinner.

Blake: I want to stay over night with Lucas. He might get scared.

Ko: I think that he will be okay. He is sick and needs to rest. We will come back tomorrow. (He headed for the door.) Bye all.

L: Bye.

Blake: Sees ya later alligators.

(They left and Brooke sat down next to Luke on his bed.)

Brooke: He is a cute kid but he had my spot. I would have hated kicking him out. (Kissing him on the lips.) Miss me?

L: Always. How was school?

Brooke: Boring as usual. Algebra was torturous without you there to stare at.

Ka: (Feeling a little forgotten in the room.) That would explain some of the drop in your grade then. Too many distractions?

B: (Smiling.) My grades have gotten better since he has been in the class. It helps when you go to class. (Brooke saw Karen try to hide a smile and was glad the the woman was loosening up a little with her when she was with her son. Brooke took the remote.) Karen what should we watch?

Ka: Friends?

L: Does the sick one get a vote?

Ka/B: Nope.

L: Nice. No more bonding for you two.

Okay so that was not that long of a wait was it? Plus you have to give me credit...that was one of my longest updates ever! Thanks for reading and don't forget that my motivation to update comes from your replies!

wendy


	115. Run Ins

(Carrie was making her way through the aisles of the store pushing the grocery cart. She really didn't know why she bothered even using one since they were still living at the hotel and could not really buy that much. She could not wait to get settled into a house that actually had seperate bedrooms so her and her nephew had a little privacy. She loved Michael with all her heart but there was only so much togetherness that they could take before one of them was bound to kill the other. Carrie had to admit that she was starting to have second thoughts about picking up her nephew and moving him to another state to meet his father. So far the man had only managed to be in Michael's life by signing his name to the bottom of the child support checks. When her sister got really sick she made Carrie promise that she would let her son and his father meet. Carrie did feel a little better after she met his brother Keith earlier that day. He seemed like a decent guy, how bad could Dan Scott be? Carrie watched as the blond fifteen year-old approach the cart.

Carrie: (Shaking her head at all of the stuff he was carrying.) We are here to pick up a few essentials Michael.

Michael: (Dumping his stuff in the cart.) These are essentials.

Carrie: (Stopping the cart long enough the look at all of the items.) Umm twinkies and cocoa puffs are not part of the basic food groups.

Michael: Well they should be.

Carrie: (Handing him the box of cereal.) You can keep the Sports Illustrated and the Twinkies but find a cereal that will at least not rott the beautiful smile that I love so much.

M: (Rolling his eyes.) I'll go look but I am not freakin' gettin' something healthy. (He turned and headed back in the opposite direction with a little shove from his aunt. He had to admit that even though it had only been about a year since his mom had passed away him and his Aunt were doing okay. That was part of the reason that he did not want to leave and move to Tree Hill. He had enough change lately to last him a lifetime. Michael fought Carrie about moving for six months but lost the day she found the pot in his room. He had never seen her so angry. She did not believe that he had only tried the stuff once and she was right but he still had not admitted that to her. Michael really had not done it that much. He only started smoking it to take the edge off when his mom got really sick and did it a little more after she died. Michael cut back a few months after the funeral because of guilt. He knew that his mom would have been disappointed in him and his aunt had been trying so hard to be there for him. Unfortunately Carrie did not care what he had to say about the subject and just having the stuff in his possession was enough to freak her out. The random pee tests that she made him take had him staying clean. Before she found the drugs she had promised him a new car for his sixteenth birthday and after the drugs it was made clear one positive drug test would put that at serious risk. He was less then two weeks away from his birthday and he was not going to mess up now. He turned the corner to trade in the Cocoa Puffs for some Cookie Crisp when he ran into the guy that he met at the house that they were going to be renting.)

Keith: Hey...Michael right?

Michael: (Not really caring to chat he kept looking at the many boxes in front of him.) Yeah.

Keith: Is your mom here?

Micheal: (Finding a satisfactory replacement for the box he had to take back, he headed back in the direction he came from walking right by Keith.) No. (Michael was going to the health food area where he figured would be the best place to locate Carrie but remembered his Dorito withdrawl and made a quick detour. When he got back to his Aunt he found her talking to that guy. He threw his items in the cart and fell in step with them.)

Carrie: (Rolling her eyes and trying to make her sarcassism known.) Cocoa Rice Crispies? That is so much healthier.

M: Hey, rice is good for you.

Keith: I thought you said that your mom wasn't here?

M: (Not looking at him.) She's not. She's dead. (The words made Keith stop immediately.)

C: (Glaring at Michael who took a step away from her.) MICHAEL! (She stopped a few steps in front of Keith and Michael followed suit but did not turn around knowing that Carrie was burning a hole in his back.)

M: What? She is.

C: (The pretty blond pulled some cash out of her jacket pocket.) Michael. (She pushed the cart a little farther, closing the short distance between her and her nephew. He finally turned around doing his best to keep the smirk off his face because he knew that he was getting under Carrie's skin. Michael had to admit that once in a while it was fun but he wasn't stupid enough to let her know he felt that way. If his mom would have been there she would have knocked him on his ass after talking to someone like that. Carrie was climbing the ladder and learning a lot about being a parent to him but she wasn't quite there and he always managed to catch her off guard once in a while. He cautiously took the money from her halfway expecting her to smack him on the side of the head but watched as she grabbed his box of cereal out of the cart.) You don't deserve these. (Mike wanted to say something but decided against it and just left.) I will meet you in the car. (Carrie crossed her arms over her chest and waited until the teen was out of ear shot and turned to face an uncomfortable Keith behind her.)

Keith: I am sorry. I just assumed that he was your son.

C: Don't apologize Keith. Michael knew who you were talking about. He was just being...

Keith: (Smiling.) A teenager?

C: That would be a nice way of putting it I guess.

K: How long ago did his mom die?

C: Almost a year ago.

Ke: I thought that you looked waaay too young to have a kid that old but now adays you never know. I feel like an idiot. Tell Michael I am sorry.

C: If anyone needs to say that he is sorry it is him. He enjoys it when he can make adults squirm. A little more rebellion at the fact that he does not want to be here.

Ke: So then you are related to him how?

C: His mom was my sister. I took Michael in after she passed away.

Ke: He has had it rough then huh? That is way too young for a kid to lose his mother.

C: It's been hard but he is doing okay. (They had made their way to the front of the store.)

Ke: I stayed with my nephew for two weeks not too long ago and it did not go so well. I am not sure that I am cut out to be a single parent.

C: (She wondered if he was referring to Dan's other son. Her sister had told her that he was married and had another son that was older then Michael.) There have been many days over the last year that I have thought the same thing. Mike has been a challenge but I we have survived. You would too if you were put in the same situation. We both lost someone really close to us so it has helped us get through having each other. I just hope that once we get settled into the house his attitude about being here will improve.

Keith: I will talk to Karen and we will get moved as soon as possible.

C: Don't rush on our account really Keith. We will survive at the hotel.

K: Actually I am glad that we have a reason to get going. Karen has sort of been delaying this a little. She has lived in that house since her son was born and she is having a hard time letting go. She needed a little push. Once her son is out of the hospital and feeling a little better we can get out of there. Karen will be all for it too.

C: Well tell her thanks.

K: I will.

C: I will admit that I am not going to miss living out of a suitcase or eating cold cereal. (She held up the box of Cocoa Rice Crispies that she took away from her nephew and handed it to the clerk while she waited for Keith to pay for his toothpaste.)

K: You are really going to deprive the kid of his morning sugar fix?

C: (Smiling.) Yep. He can suffer through my Grape Nuts. It will teach him to quit being such a smart ass.

K: One thing that I have learned from my nephew is teenagers are born about 50 smart ass.

Carrie: (Shaking her head and laughing.) Sometimes I think that is it closer to 85.

K: Why don't you guys stop buy my fiancee's cafe in the morning. I will be there helping out with the early morning rush. Breakfast is on me.

C: Really you have done enough...

K: (Interrupting.) Don't even argue with me. You just told me that you are tired of cereal and this will be the perfect solution.

C: (Smiling.) Thanks Keith. We will be there.

K: Great. It's Karen's Cafe and it is on Main Street down town. You can not miss it.

C: See you in the morning then.

K: Bye.

C: Bye. (They had made their way out to the parking lot and they both headed in the opposite directions to go to their vehicles. Carrie could hear the music pounding when she got about five cars away. The loudness of the music had been a continued fight for her and Michael. The first time she finally set a limit on the noise level she realized that she had crossed over that line into adulthood. It scared her since she was only 24. Carrie got in and turned the radio off and starred at the teenager sitting in the passenger seat.)

M: (He was already digging into the bag of Doritos.) I was listening to that.

C: We had a deal about the music.

M: The deal was that I get to pick and I will keep it down...

C: ...Exactly...

M: ...When you are in the car. You were not in the car so therefore it should not have been a problem. (He took another chip out of the bag and pretended to inspect the seasoning. He could tell that his aunt was not exactly happy with him and he knew that there was more to it then the music. Michael had learned lately that the best way to calm her down when she was frustrated was humor.) I can't believe that you did not buy me the Cocoa Rice Crispies.

C: (Sometimes Michael threw her off guard so much she needed to almost laugh at him.) You know if you actually had your own room at the hotel I would send you there for about a week.

M: I had my own room in New York. If you let me go back I will stay in it for two weeks.

C: (Shaking her head and sighing.) I am serious young man.

M: (Finally looking at her crinckling his forhead and smiling.) Young man? Is that something that you learned in Parenting 101 class?

C: (Smiling a little.) Not effective?

M: Maybe if you were Grandma.

C: You did not need to be that rude to Keith.

M: How was I being rude? I answered his question. I think the real question is, "Why are you being so nice to him"? He's a little old for you isn't he?

C: What?

M: I think if you want a date you could find someone a little younger. The guy behind the meat counter in there was closer to your type.

C: My type? I think that I can handle finding my own dates. Now back to you being rude...

M: ...Why do you care if I was rude?

C: For one it is embarassing and two, he is your uncle.

M: (For a second he stopped chewing but then just continued with a shrug.) So we share the same blood. That does not mean that I have to like him Carrie.

C: (Wanting to scream she took another deep breath.) You are seriously driving me crazy. He is your family.

M: (Laughing.) He is a stranger. I don't know him any better then any other person that was in that store. You are my family.

C: You know what I mean.

M: All I know is that I agreed to come here to meet my father. I never agreed to a big family reunion. But wait, the word "reunion" sort of signifies that I had actually met them at least one other time in my life and since I have not I guess it is more like I never agreed to any more introductions. (He took another chip from the bag as his aunt just starred at him speechless.) What?

C: You are just like your mother. (She saw him smile a little.) It's not a compliment. You are just as impossible and tiring. (He smiled bigger. She held out her hand.) Give me a chip.

M: (Pulling the bag away from her.) Since you didn't buy me my Cocoa Rice Crispies I can't share. I need to save these for breakfast. (He started to laugh when she gave up and put the car in gear.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(The ambulance driver sat next to Deb on her couch.)

Ambulance driver: Mrs. Scott I want to take you to the hospital and have a doctor take a look at you.

Deb: Really I am fine.

AD: I am sure that you are but just to make sure I want you to go in. You passed out and your blood pressure is elevated a little and that can be dangerous for you and the baby.

(Nathan stood in the background and watched as the EMTs did their jobs. His mom had only been out for a few seconds but it was enough to scare him and he called 911. Deb insisted that he call them back and cancel and that she would go see her doctor the next day but Nathan refused. He would not even let her get off the floor until someone got there to check her out.)

D: I am sure that it is just because of how bad my morning sickness has been.

AD: That could be but I think everyone would feel better if a doctor confirmed that. (He motioned for his partner who wheeled the stretcher over to them.)

D: I am capable of walking. (She got up and then quickly sat back down holding her head.) I am still a little dizzy I guess.

AD: (Taking her arm.) Let me help you lay down.

(Deb did not fight it this time. Once passing out was bad enough but the fact that she was still not feeling well made her fear that there really might be something wrong with the baby. She was not exactly sure that bringing another child into the already tense environment that had become her life was the right thing to do but she had become excited about it the last week or so. The possibility of her losing the baby was making her scared. Once the EMTs had her strapped down they raised the stretcher and started to the door. Deb saw how frightened Nathan looked as they passed him.)

Deb: Honey I will be okay. (He just shook his head and found it difficult to talk suddenly. He quickly wiped a tear away. Things had no doubt been strained between him and his mom but the few seconds that she was out cold on the floor made him remember how much he loved her and still needed her. Deb looked at one of the EMTs.) Can he ride with me?

AD: Policy says no.

D: (Looking at her dark-haired son.) Why don't you grab your truck and meet us at the hospital. (Nate still could not form words for fear that he was going to break down. He just shook his head again. Deb was close enough to grab his hand and she pulled on it.) Come here. (She pulled him into a hug and he did not fight it.) Honey it is okay I promise. I love you.

N: (His voice cracked a little but he managed to get it out.) I love you too mom. (A few more tears fell as he released her. The stress of the last few days were starting to be too much.)

D: (She had a few of her own tears becasue this was the first emotion that she had seen Nathan show besides anger for a while.) I'll see you in a few minutes at the hospital?

N: Yeah. (He watched as they wheeled her out. He picked up the phone and dialed.) Dad?

Dan: Nathan? You okay?

N: It's mom. She is on her way to the hospital.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Luke took the television remote control from his girlfriend.)

Brooke: HEY!

L: Brooke I just sat through an hour of "Friends". I am going to see if there is a game on.

B: You know, your mom is not here, we should be making use of our alone time. (Brooke started to kiss him and then pulled away giggling.)

L: (Sounding a little annoyed.) Something funny?

B: That oxygen tube under your nose is kinda in the way.

L: (Starting to take off the tube.) I can fix that. (Brooke grabbed his hand to stop him.) What?

B: Well your mom will kill both of us if you take that thing off and oxygen is sort of important.

L I think I like the "Brooke" that wasn't so into pleasing my mom.

B: I am not trying to please your mom.

L: (Pretending to imitate her.) "Karen what do YOU want to watch on TV?

B: I was being polite.

L: You were kissing her ass.

B: (Smiling.) Do you think that it is worked?

L: I think that she likes you better then me right now. But then again considering how pissed she is at me that is not saying too much.

B: You ever gonna tell me what you did?

(The door opened and they both turned to see who was coming in.)

Haley: Knock. Knock.

L: Haley! About time you come and see me.

H: ABOUT TIME? Your mom had you off limits all day.

L: Only until 6:00. You are over an hour late!

H: Well I had to stop and get you some stuff.

L: Well I guess I'll forgive you if you brought me gifts.

H: Your mom told me that you were not eating very well so I brought you something I knew you could not resist. (Shee put a sack on the tray and pulled out the items inside.)

L: (Smiling.) Cheetos and snickers! Beats the hell out of the hospital food. (He looked at her other hand and noticed another bag.) What is in that one?

H: (Clicking her tongue and wrinkling her forehead.) Being a little greedy don't you think?

L: You owe me.

H: Owe you? Why?

L: It's your fault that I am here in the first place. The least you could do is bring me gifts.

B: (Confused.) How is it Haley's fault that you are here?

(Haley knew what Luke was talking about. Her and her best friend shared a quick glance and quickly realized that they were on the same page. Brooke probably would not take it too well that Luke was with her the other night in his underwear even if it was because of a pinky swear.)

L: The other night when I was with Haley...

H: (Interrupting.) I was stupid and forgot my jacket and so I made Luke give me his even though he was already sick. (Haley quickly tried to change the subject. She pulled the item out of the second bag and showed Lucas.)

L: (Getting a huge smile on his face.) My pillow!

H: Ahem. It's MY pillow and I am letting you USE it. (She tossed it to him.)

L: If it disappears...

H: ...It will be your head if anything happens to that.

B: You brought him your pillow tutor girl?

H: You just have to call me that at least once a day don't you?

(Luke threw the plastic covered hospital pillow on the floor and propped Haley's pillow behind his head and got comfortable and Brooke gave him a strange look.)

L: What?

B: What's with the pillow?

L: It's my favorite.

H: We fight over it whenever he is at my house.

B: (Rolling her eyes.) It is a pillow.

L: Nooo. It is the PERFECT pillow. It has just the right amount of stuffing.

B: Just when I thought that you were one of my more normal boyfriends.

H: (Laughing.) Luke! Normal?

(Luke kicked his leg just missing Haley who was standing at the end of his bed.)

L: I can't believe that you are slamming me when I am laying sick in a hospital.

H: Aww. Poor baby. (She walked over and gave him a hug.) I'm sorry. I will try to lay off the insults until you get out.

B: (Getting off the bed.) Hey I am going to get a soda. You guys want anything?

L/H: Nope.

B: I'll be back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karen grabbed the butterfinger out of the vending machine.)

Keith: Hey. (Grabbing the candy bar and handing her a sack.) This will be a little better for you.

Ka: (She looked inside the bag and then gave her fioncee a kiss.) You are my hero.

Ke: So since it looks like you have actually been able to leave your child's side does this mean that you will let me stay with him tonight so you can get some sleep?

Ka: No Keith. I will be fine. Right now he is with Brooke.

Ke: Is he any better?

Ka: (Shaking her head.) Nope. His temp is down just a touch but other then that everything is the same. He is so sick. I am just focusing now on the fact that there is no Meningitis.

Ke: That is good news. By the way the realtor is going to call you. Sounds like that lady is going to take the house.

Ka: Good. That is at least one less thing to worry about.

Ke: Get this. Her nephew will be going to Tree Hill High. He's a freshman and a basketball player.

Ka: So it is not her son? What brought them to Tree Hill?

Ke: I am not exactly sure but the kid is not exactly excited about being here.

Ka: Maybe Lucas can show him around town. He knows first hand how hard it is to be new to the basketball team.

(As they passed the emergency room doors they were almost ran over by Dan walking in.)

Ka: You have got to be kidding me! Is there anywhere I can go to get away from you?

Ke: You are not going to see Lucas. He's sick and does not need the stress.

Da: Lucas? He's here too?

Ka: Too?

D: Nathan called me and told me that Deb passed out and they brought her here.

Ka: Is she okay?

D: I just got here obviously.

Ke: Let's check at the desk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Brooke walked out of the room. She didn't know what it was but everytime she was around Luke and Haley she amost felt like a third wheel. It was something that she was not use to. Brooke was normally the center of attention with guys in general but especially her boyfriends. She never felt like she was in competition with anyone. He personality and her looks gave her an edge over other girls her age and she had to put very little effort forth to make a guy's head turn. In fact she has been known to cause huge fights between a girlfriend and her boyfriend just for saying "hi". But the relationship between Haley and Lucas was something new for her. They had history and not the kind of history that most of Brooke's boyfriends has with their x-girlfriends. This was a "good" history that Brooke felt like she could not compete with because it was something that she did not understand. Haley and Lucas had known each other for so long and shared so much that most of the time they were finishing each other's sentences. In Brooke's world guys had guy friends and the only physical contact they had was a slap of hands or a punch on the arm. Brooke was finding that when a girl and guy were frineds a single hello usually consisted of a hug or a rub of an arm at the very least. It was something that Brooke was not sure how to handle. She knew that she could not be mad because they were just friends and it was not like they were doing anything wrong but she could not help feeling a little jealous even though she knew that was stupid. Brooke had spent a small fortune on balloons and flowers and Lucas barely gave them a second glance and Haley brings in an old smelly pillow and junk food and you would think by Luke's reaction that the girl just gave him a winning lottery ticket. Brooke followed the hall and fished for some change in her pocket to feed the vending machine. When she turned the corner she found Nathan pulling a candy bar out of the machine.)

B: You are lucky.

N: (Raising an eyebrow as he opened his snack he watched her put the change in the machine.) I'm lucky how?

B: Well you have the perfect excuse. You hate Lucas so you just hang out down here while you wait for Haley. I, on the other hand, have to sit there and watch it go on right in front of me.

N: Brooke...

B: I mean doesn't it bother you a little knowing they still sleep at each others' houses even though they are teenagers? I mean seriously Karen is suppose to be this strict parent but yet she lets her kid have co-ed sleepovers? What is that?

N: Brooke...

B: Even the way that they look at each other gets on my nerves. Oh yeah, lets not forget their little inside jokes. I always feel like an outsider when they are laughing and I have no idea why and they never feel the need to fill me in. (At this point Nathan had led them to a waiting area and they were sitting across from each other. Nathan had finished his candy bar while Brooke continued her rant without letting him say anything and now he was twisting the left over wrapper around his finger.) Hello? Nathan? Have you heard anything that I have said?

N: (He just looked at her a little helpless and then smiled.) Brooke I heard everything.

B: They why haven't you said anything?

N: Well I tried but you were on such a roll I could not get a word in!

B: I guess I am being a little...

N: Crazy?

B: I was thinking more a long the lines of irrational. I am being irrational right? I mean I am Luke's girlfriend and he cares about me. Sure they are best friends but come on! I am sexy and hot...

N: BROOKE! (She stopped and looked at him.) You are doing it again. I have never seen you shook like this. Relax.

B: Easy for you to say. You are down here hiding.

N: I'm not hiding Brooke. My mom passed out at the house earlier and the doctor is checking her out.

B: Nathan, I'm sorry I just assumed that you brought Haley here.

N: No. But can I tell you something?

B: Yeah.

N: I am with you on all your feelings. Haley thinks that I hate Lucas still. I don't, but when they are together it does drive me crazy.

B: (Taking a deep breath.) Good. It makes me feel better that I am not the only crazy one.

N: (Smiling.) I thought you were just being irrational? Have you ever been friends with a guy without having sex?

B: Are you trying to say that I am easy?

N: No...I...Well...

B: (Laughing.) It's okay Nathan. I will let you off the hook.

N: (Smiling.) Good.

B: And no. It's not natural to be just friends with someone of the opposite sex is it? How about you? Have you ever been just friends with a girl?

N: That would be such a waste.

B: You really are the male slut everyone says you are.

N: (Smiling.) Yeah. It's a hard reputation to maintain...

B: Stop! You wanna go out with me?

N: I sort of have a girlfriend.

B: No. I just need a drink. I have been this little angel for a few days now and it is stressing me out. I need to unwind. It's Friday night and I have to leave Luke at 8:00. Wanna come?

N: I probably shouldn't make any plans until I find out how my mom is. Plus, I should stay away from anything that can get me in trouble until everything is figured out with my mom and dad. Maybe another time?

B: Yeah. You are right. I hope your mom is okay. (Getting up.) I need to get back up to the room. I was just suppose to be getting a soda.

N: Tell them that I said hey.

B: I will do that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Haley was facing Lucas sitting on the recliner, she had her feet up on his bed. He was having one of his continuous coughing spells.)

Haley: I thought that they were suppose to be making you better?

L: Me too.

H: I do feel a little bad that I made you go through with running through the sqaure in your boxers.

L: You should. If I die you are going to have to live with that.

H: Do you think Brooke thought something was up when we were trying to cover for the other night?

L: You mean when you lied to her?

H: Hey I was just trying to keep you out of the dog house. I know that I would not have appreciated Nathan almost naked with another girl. You have a lot of room to talk anyway since I didn't see you telling her the truth.

L: I wonder where she is at?

H: Maybe she hooked up with a good looking doctor and she left you forever.

L: You just know how to make me feel better don't you?

H: (Smiling.) Sorry. A good looking doctor would have nothing on you.

L: (Rolling his eyes.) Do you think she was acting strange when she left?

H: (Shrugging.) A little. She left kinda quick but maybe she remembered that the gift shop carried flowers and there is still a spot open in this room.

L: Hey! Be nice.

H: What? I am, it's just the only thing she is missing is the big stuffed animal.

L: I thought that you two were getting along?

H: We are probably about as good as you and Nathan.

L: Hales you just need to be happy that we are not killing each other.

H: (Jumping up.) I almost forgot. (She grabbed her purse and pulled out an envelope and took out the contents and handed them to him.)

L: (He smiled as he flipped through the snap shots of him running through town, Sponge Bob boxers and all.) You even took one of me talking to the cop?

H: Yeah.

L: (Pretending to hide them under his leg.) I'll just keep these so I can destroy the evidence.

H: Hand them over or I will get copies made from the negatives and they will get posted at school on Monday. (Luke handed them to her and she got them put back in her purse just as Brooke walked in. In one hand she had her soda and in the other she was actually carrying a big stuffed teddy bear. Haley and Luke both looked at each other and started to laugh a little.)

B: What is funny?

L/H: (Not wanting to hurt her feelings.) Nothing.

(Brooke was irritated yet again by the apparent fact that they shared yet another inside joke that they were leaving her out of. She sat down in a chair and crossed her legs and folded her arms. Luke gave Haley a look knowing Brooke was not happy about something. Haley got up.)

H: I think I'm going to go take a look at the babies in the maternity ward. (Looking at Luke.) I'll be back to say good bye.

L: Okay.

B: Nathan is here.

H: (Confused.) To see Luke?

B: Deb fainted earlier and she is here getting checked out.

H: Is she okay?

B: He didn't know anything yet. I left him in the emergency room waiting area.

H: I am going to go see if I can find him. (Haley left.)

(Brooke didn't say anything and pretended to be watching TV.)

L: You okay?

B: Yep.

L: Why are you so quiet?

B: I'm fine.

L: (He slowly got out of bed and went over to her careful to keep the IV pole with him. He grabbed her hand and pulled he up and gave her a hug.) Living with my mom has taught me at least one important thing. Whenever she says that she is "fine", it always means just the opposite. It always means that I am in trouble. (He kissed the top of her head.) I am going to go to the bathroom and then you are going to tell me what is bothering you. (He let go of her and then headed for the bathroom pushing his IV.)

(Brooke was feeling stupid for being upset. She had no real reason and she knew it. The insecurity scared her a little because it was a new feeling for her in a relationship but she also realized that this relationship was different from all the rest. She really loved Luke and she did not want this feeling of jealousy to get in the way of that. Brooke went over to the bed to sit down feeling a little better. She noticed something sticking out from under the blanket and she picked it up. Brooke looked surprised at the picture of her half-naked boyfriend. The date stamped in the corner of the picture was from two days earlier. Brooke had a lot of questions about it but didn't care to hear Luke's answers. She put the picture on Luke's...well Haley's pillow, grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door.)

L: (Coming out of the bathroom.) Okay Brooke spill. What has you so quiet? (He scanned the room and realized that Brooke was no where to be found and when he walked to the bed he immediately noticed the picture on the pillow. Luke realized that when he was joking with Haley about keeping the pictures he must have left one of them under the blanket. He had to get a hold of her and try to do damage control. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(After Brooke had left Nathan he went to the exam room where his mother had been taken and the door was still closed. He leaned up against the wall just as Karen, Keith and Dan came around the corner.)

Da: Nathan, how is she?

N: (Shrugging.) I don't know. The doctor has not come back out yet.

Keith: (Looking at Nathan.) You okay?

N: Yeah I'm fine. I just wish they would say something.

Karen: I am sure she is okay. Do you want me to go check with the receptionist?

N: I already did. She said that she doesn't know anything more than I do.

(Everyone stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.)

Karen: I'm going to run up to Luke's room and make sure that he doing okay and I will be back down. (Karen started down the hall and then turned back to face Dan.) By the way Dan, Luke should be fine. Thanks for asking. (She turned back around again and headed back to her son.)

Da: (The comment hit a nerve with him more than he thought that it would. He turned and looked at his brother.) Don't you think that you should go with your wife?

Ke: (Trying to hold back his anger at his sarcassism.) I will go up there once there is word on Deb.

Da: Keith I am sure that Karen and Lucas need you more than we do. Deb is my wife and I think I can handle this.

Ke: (He did not want to make a scene in the hospital and he knew that this conversation, or for that matter, any conversation that he had with his younger brother could head in that direction. Keith looked at Nathan.) Are you going to be okay if I leave?

Da: (Interrupting before Nathan could respond.) Nathan is MY son. I think I can take care of him.

Ke: Because you have done so well with yours son to this point? (Keith gave Nathan a sympathetic look.) I will see you back at the apartment later?

N: Yeah. I will go there once I find out what it going on with mom. (He watched as Keith walked away trying to avoid the glarring eyes of his father.) You can not even be decent when mom is in the hospital can you?

Da: You need to watch your tone. I am your father whether you like that fact or not. The games are ending here and now. You have until tomorrow to decide if you are going to be living with me or your mom.

N: And if I don't like those options?

Da: Tough. You are 16. You are lucky that I am even giving you the choice. If you don't decide I will make the decision for you. Keith is your uncle not your parent and maybe you need to open your eyes and see how the stress of what you are doing is effecting your mother.

N: What I am doing? You are saying that mom is here because of me?

Da: You told me on the phone you two were arguing when she passed out.

N: (Shaking his head.) We would not have been fighting at all if you would not have...(He stopped mid-sentence.) You know what? Forget it! (He pushed himself away from the wall and headed to the exit.)

Da: Nathan get back here. (His son did not even look back at him and Dan yelled.) NATHAN! (Dan saw the receptionist give him a dirty look and when his son defied him again he turned his anger at her.) WHAT? Why don't you get off that chair and do your job? My wife is here and I want an update on how she is.

(Nathan was on his way to his car when he grabbed his phone and dialed it.)

(Brooke's phone rang for the third time. She had not answered trying to avoid he boyfriend's calls. She went to shut off the phone when she noticed it wasn't Luke calling but Nathan's cell.)

B: Hello?

N: Brooke?

B: Yeah?

N: You still up for that drink?

(Karen had circled Luke's room three times before she finally had cleared her head enough to go in. Just seeing Dan again so soon after their conversation and kiss had made her mind start racing again. But now her thoughts seems to be more focused on the fact that even though Dan knew that Lucas had been in the hospital he did not even bother to ask about his condition. But then again after all these years he had neglected Lucas why was this time surprising her so much? She pushed open the door.)

Ka: Sorry it took me so long honey. I ran into Nathan. (She saw her coughing son sitting in the recliner. He looked tired and pale.) Lucas why are you out of bed?

L: (He quickly hid the picture in the pocket of his sweats trying to avoid having to explain that to his mother.) I was tired of laying down.

Ka: Luke if you want to have any hope of getting out of here you need to rest. Get your butt back in that bed.

(Lucas did not argue. He was exhausted and it was true that he did not want to be there any longer than he had to be. After Karen helped him get back in bed she covered him up and helped him get the oxygen back in place.) Keep that thing on! (She felt his forehead which was still really warm.) If I have to Lucas I will not leave this room until they release you and I will make sure that no one visits. You need to take care of yourself.

L: I'll stay in bed.

Ka: Speaking of visitors. Where's Brooke? I figured that I would have had to throw here out of here tonight. Is she gone already?

L: Yeah. She is mad at me.

Ka: Why?

L: Long story.

Ka: Is that your way of telling me that you do not want to talk about it?

L: (Smiling.) Do you mind?

Ka: No. (She saw Haley's coat.) Haley is here though?

L: She went to find Nathan. How is Deb? What happened?

Ka: I'm not exactly sure of anything. The doctor was still in there. I hope the baby is okay.

L: You can go back and check on her. I am fine.

Ka: No way! I am not leaving. I am going to make sure that you stay put.

L: Mom... (He stopped when Keith came back in the room.)

Keith: How are you doing Lucas?

L: Fine.

Karen: That was quick. Did you find out about Deb?

Ke: No. I had to leave before they had to admit Dan because I hurt him.

(Haley came back in the room.)

L: Find Nate?

H: No. I went down to the emergency room but all I saw was Dan going into a room.

Ke: I guess we will have to wait a while to find out anything. I will call Nate's cell in an hour and find out what he knows.

H: (She went over to her friend's bed.) Where is the girlfriend? (She looked at the picture that he carefully slid out of his pocket avoiding letting the adults see it. Haley whispered in surprise.) She saw it?

L: (Shaking his head.) I guess when I was in the bathroom because it was laying on your pillow when I got back out and she was gone. She will not answer her phone.

(Everyone stopped their conversations as the door opened and the nurse came in.)

Nurse: Alright everyone except mom and patient OUT!

Okay everyone ...how was that for a nice long chapter...i thought you could use it since it took me so long to update...up next...dan and deb have it out... haley goes looking for nate and finds an interesting stranger ...brooke and nate bond...the more replies i get the more inspired i get...wendy


	116. Making New Friends

Okay guys I have not done this in a while so I need to take a few seconds of your precious time... First thanks to everyone that has been reading this story from the beginning... it has been a long time and I am glad that you have like it...and to all those that have started my new story ... an update and the long awaited reunion between Lucas and his parents is next.. i promise...and last but not least i want to reference a review that I got at fanfiction... i have no problem if people want to give me criticism regarding my story and i dont even have a problem when people flat out dont like it and they want to tell me... but i do have a problem with someone slamming something about my story and just being plan rude and then not having the guts to at least sign your name to the reply... so to the person that remains "anon" i will answer your complaint about my story ...at the WB they edit the stories automatically... if they see the word "ass" anywhere in it they will bleep it out with stars...that includes when it is part of a word like (ass)ignment ... so to the reviewer .. i am not a "prude" as I think you called me and i know that it is okay to cuss once in a while and as you will see in the later chapters there are cuss words that are not edited but i did not purposely edit the words in the story ... the WB did...I started this story there and when i chose to post at fanfiction i was lazy and just copied the early chapters from there w/o editing... i am sorry that i "annoyed" you so much...I guess my complaint is if you have any issues regarding this .. email me ... ask and i will try to answer you and if you are going to say it have the nerve to own you review and sign your name... and dont personally attack me until you have all the facts... okay i think that i am done now...LOL... i dont think that i have ever been that upset about a review but i just had to reply...sorry to all those that this is not referring to... i love all my other readers... and as i always say it is a free country if you dont like the story...by all means dont read it and dont make a jack out of yourself...LOL.. i could not resist that ...I did edit that one myself...

wendy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dan made his way into the exam room once the nurse gave him the okay. Deb was laying on a small portable bed hooked up to machines. She was filling out some papers and laid the clipboard on her lap when she saw Dan.)

De: My doctor's orders are no stress. You should go.

Da: I am your husband. I think that it is natural that I come here to see how you are.

De: You are my husband in title only. Once the paperwork goes through that little detail will be taken care of.

Da: I did not come here to fight with you. Are you Okay?

De: Fine. I am dehydrated and my blood pressure is a little high. the doctor wants to keep me overnight just as a precaution. She said that the baby is fine.

Da: Who is your doctor? Why don't I make some calls and get a specialist in here.

De: (Rolling her eyes.) Dan I have had the same OB/GYN for the past 17 years. I think she knows what she is doing. If you really want to help you can go tell Nathan to come in here.

Da: He took off throwing one of his latest temper tantrums.

De: What did you do Dan?

Da: Why do you automatically assume that I did something?

De: Because I have been married to you for sixteen years. What did you say to him?

Da: The truth.

De: What would that be?

Da: That he needs to get his head out of his ass. I told him his juvenile behavior put you here and I am putting my foot down. I gave him until tomorrow to move out of Keith's and make a decision to either move in with me or you or I would decide for him.

De: (Starting to raise her voice.) You really blamed your teenaged son for putting his mother in the hospital?

Da: He said that you two were arguing and that is when you passed out.

De: You are unbelievable! (Deb was starting to feel light-headed and she took a few breaths trying to calm herself down before she continued.)

Da: I simply told him he needs to come home. Deb he is OUR son. Keith is not his father.

De: So THAT is what this is all about. You are more worried about Nathan liking Keith better then you?

Da: Oh please! Deb we should be working together to get Nathan home.

De: (Laughing.) So is that what you thought we were doing when you forced me to tell him I almost aborted him? 

Da: Nate deserved the truth.

De: Dan after we split Nathan was just fine living with me. You however were not okay with that because you needed to have complete control over everything. You devised this plan to get him to come running to you and did not even think of how your little scheme would effect Nathan. All you cared about was getting YOUR way. Dan you figured that when Nathan found out about me he would end up living with you because he would hate me. All you did was push him away from BOTH of us. But still that was not good enough for you. Instead of giving him the time that he needs you are forcing his hand again. You are so big on the TRUTH Dan but only when it suits your needs. If you really want the truth you would see that it is all your doing that I am here and not Nathan's. Telling Nate about my past was rediculous and I should not have let you bully me into doing it. You have hurt Nathan enough and I am not going to alow you to do that anymore.

Da: You are not going to ALLLOW me?

De: I'm glad that you are listening. If you want to be involved in Nate's or your daughter's life you will work things out with him.

Da: Our daughter?

De: The doctor is pretty sure by the ultra-sound that I am having a girl. WE are having a girl. Again I stress I won't let you have anything to do with either of your children if you don't change your ways.

Da: How do you think that you are going to stop me?

De: How about we start with the fact that I am not the only one that has secrets that you do not want the world to know about.

Da: You threatening me?

De: No Dan, that would be something that you would do. I am just interested in making sure that everyone has the facts about who the "real" Dan Scott is. I am sure that your parents, Keith, Nate and actually the entire town of Tree Hill would be interested to know that you have a third son and that you cheated on your new wife while she was pregnant.

Da: (Getting a smirk on his face.) I must say Deb a little of me has rubbed off on you over the years. You are forgetting that I was just a kid back then and I think that everyone would understand the stress that I was under at the time that took place. Tell the world but you will NEVER keep me away from my kids.

De: I know you would care if people found out about that. You may have been a kid back then but you have never stepped up as an adult and had anything to do with 2 out of your 3 sons. Let Nathan stay with Keith as long as he needs to. Work on being a better father to him and not a coach or a drill sergeant.

Da: No way Deb! He is coming home tomorrow.

De: Then I will call my lawyer.

Da: What would that do?

De: I will file for another restraining order to keep you away from Nathan on a more permanent basis.

Da: It will never go through.

De: Don't be so sure Dan. There is no amount of money or a judge in this world that would give you custody of a child after everything you have done. You have THREE sons. Lucas who not only have you never financially supported him but you actually sent Nathan after to haze him to get him off the basketball team. Then there is Michael who you have paid for every month but you would not know if you ran into him on the street. Then there is Nathan. I would venture to guess that he would have no problem telling a judge that you caused him to actually turn to drugs because of the pressure that you have put on him. Let's not forget about the fact that you covered for him when he stole a school bus.

Da: You have no idea who you are messing with.

De: I know EXACTLY who I am messing with.

Da: You are the one that deserted Nathan. Watch who you threaten.

De: What is the matter Dan? Are you having a problem handling the TRUTH that you have become such a big fan of? Everything that I just stated was fact. I am not trying to threaten you. I admit that I have not been the perfect mother. I want to do better and that is all that I am asking of you. Nathan needs you Dan. He needs his father. But things have to change for his sake and if you don't believe what I am saying to you, try me. You have to see how much of a downward spiral that Nathan has been on. I know that you love him. Show him. (The nurse came in at the last statement.)

Nurse: We are going to take you to your room now Deb.

De: Okay. (As they wheeled her past her soon to be ex-husband she looked at him.) I am tired Dan. Why don't you go home and you can stop back or call tomorrow. (They wheeled her out and left Dan speechless in the exam room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dan had been wandering the halls of the hospital thinking that Nathan would not totally blow his mom off and eventually show back up. He had tried his cell a half dozen times even though he knew that he was probably avoiding his calls. Dan considered going to find him but knew that just like when he was seventeen if he did not want to be found there was going to be no way to find him. The conversation he had with Karen the night before and the conversation that he had just had with Deb were playing over and over in his head and Dan could not help thinking that not only did Nathan most likely despise him as much as he did his own father, but his first born was somewhere sick in that hospital and he didn't even know why and most likely no one was real concerned about telling him. He stopped at the nurses' station.

Da: I need Lucas Scott's room number please.

Nurse: I am sorry sir but visiting hours are over.

Da: I'm Dan Scott. I'm his father.

Nurse: Oh. (Checking the papers in front of her on the desk.) He's in 334. Right around the corner.

Da: Thanks. (Dan started in that direction but stopped just outside the door. He could make out that Lucas was sleeping in bed and Keith was standing there holding Karen. Neither apparently was aware that he was there but he could hear them talking.)

Karen: (Whispering.) I thought you went home?

Keith: Well not without the proper goodbye. The nurse kicked us out so fast that I did not get a chance to do this. (He kissed her.)

Karen: (Smiling.) Well I am glad that you stuck around then.

Keith: (Looking at Lucas.) He looks like he is sound asleep.

Karen: Yeah. He coughed a lot when he first settled in but I think he has been out for a good 1/2 hour. Once you guys all left the room I think that he was asleep within minutes.

Keith: He wore himself out and it finally caught up with him. I talked to Deb when they were wheeling her up to her room.

Karen: How is she doing? Is the baby okay?

Keith: Mom and baby are good. They are keeping her until tomorrow afternoon just as a precaution. I think all this divorce stuff with Dan and Nathan not being at home just took it's toll.

Karen: I can imagine. I know that the thought of not having Lucas under the same roof as me is the main reason that I changed my mind about sending him away. I am sure it is hard having Nathan not with her.

Keith: I need to talk to Nathan about that but I would have to find him first.

Karen: Uh oh.

Keith: Yeah. Him and Dan got into it pretty good down stairs and no one has talked to him since.

Karen: It's really not that late Keith I am sure he is just blowing off steam and he will be back at the apartment shortly.

Keith: I am glad that you are so confident. You do remember all the trouble Lucas got in when I was staying with him don't you?

Karen: (Smiling.) He made all those bad decisions all by himself.

Keith: You don't think that his brother has the capability of making the same mistakes?

Ka: (Smiling.) Hopefully he won't get a tattoo.

Keith: I am glad that you can finally smile about that. You are not helping though..

Karen: (She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss.) Does that make you feel any better? (Before he could respond Lucas chimed in.)

L: I don't know how it is making him feel and I am pretty sure that I don't want to know but I can tell you that waking up to the site of my mom kissing my uncle does not help MY stomach any.

Karen: You are suppose to be sleeping.

L: I was.

Keith: Okay I am not helping either of you get rest and I have to be up early to help out with the breakfast shift at the cafe so I am out of here. (He gave her a quick kiss.)

L: I am going to be sick.

Ke: (Laughing.) Good night guys. (He walked to the door and walked in the opposite direction of his brother who had moved around the corner when he saw that Keith was getting ready to leave. Dan had decided against going into the room and figured that a glass of scotch would be a better idea. He had heard Keith talk about Nathan and felt good that at least his son did not think much of Keith either since he had not bothered checking in with him. But even though that made him feel better the scene that played out in his eldest son's room definitely did not help his mood. He was in total agreement with Lucas when he said the sight of Karen and Keith made him sick. Unfortunately Lucas was joking and Dan was not. Dan also did not miss the easy way that the new little family talked to each other. Dan could not remember the last time that him, Deb and Nathan joked about anything. While his family was falling apart his older brother was playing house with Lucas and Karen. Dan walked out into the cool night air and decided that he needed a double scotch to help him deal with this night.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Haley sighed a little when she saw a figure on the basketball court. She had been everywhere looking for Nathan and she finally found him on her fourth trip to the Rivercourt. It was still a strange thing for Haley to be looking for Nathan at Luke's usual hang out. Times had definitely changed in Tree Hill. Now both brothers found peace and quiet at the same place. Haley was hopeful that a little solo basketball had cooled her boyfriend off like it tended to do with Lucas whenever they had a disagreement about something. He had been pretty mad at the school earlier and she really could not blame him because she did just automatically assume the worst of him. Haley was almost half way to the basketball court before she realized that the person she thought was Nathan wasn't. She squinted a little because he looked familiar. The guy was tall and blond and if she did not know that Lucas was laying in a hospital bed she would have thought that it was him. The similarities of this guy to her best friend was scary. Her curiousity was peeked and she had to see who this guy was. Haley stood in the distance away from the light just observing. She did not think that the kid knew that she was there until he spoke.)

Michael: You just gonna stand there all night? (He had his back to her and he took a shot and easily put the ball through the hoop. Michael grabbed the rebound and turned to confront the person who was intruding on his game. The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights. Mike took a drink from the bottle sitting on the picnic table and approached her half expecting her to run away. He took another drink of the Jack Daniels and stumbled a little.) Didn't your mom teach you that it is rude to stare?

H: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be starring but you just look like someone that I know.

M: (Smiling.) If you want to go out with me just ask. You really don't have to make up lame excuses to talk to me.

H: (Looking at him with wide eyes and then laughing a little.) Go out with you? I think you might want to lay off that stuff. (She was pointing to the bottle that he still held in his hand.)

M: It's okay really. You are cute enough. I would date you.

H: Oh my God! I'm cute enough? Well thanks.

M: You're welcome. (Taking another drink.)

H: I was being sarcasstic.

M: So where do you want to take me out?

H: You are unbelievable. I don't want to take you out. I don't want to go out with you at all. I have a boyfriend.

M: It's late on a Friday night. Where's your boyfriend?

H: Not that it is any of your business but that's who I came here looking for.

M: (Smiling.) So I look like your boyfriend?

H: (Confused.) No. What? Obviously you really need to stop drinking.

M: You said that I looked like someone you knew and you are looking for your boyfriend so I assumed...

H: You assumed wrong. I came here looking for Nathan and found you. I thought that you looked like his brother.

M: (Looking confused at the bottle.) I think that you are right about me quitting drinking. I have no idea what the hell you are talking about.

H: That's okay. I need to go. (She turned and walked away.)

M: Hey?

H: (Sighing and turning around.) What?

M: Did you ever think that he might not want to be found.

H: What? Who are you?

M: Michael Casper.

H: Well Michael Casper, I think I know my boyfriend's "wants" a little more then you do.

M: Really? Then why don't you know where he is?

H: (Getting frustrated.) WHO ARE YOU?

M: Michael...

H: NO! I know your name. But I've never seen you around here before.

M: So?

H: Well it's Tree Hill and everyone knows everyone else. Since I don't know you that means you are either new or just visiting. Which is it?

M: You ask a lot of questions.

H: (Haley had to admit that he probably had a point considering that she had no idea who this person was but there was just something so familiar about him that drew her to him.) Umm...forget it. I guess I was just trying to be friendly. Sorry. (She turned around again and started to walk away but turned back around when he talked.)

M: I'm new here. Hopefully it is temporary though. (He walked over to the old, green picnic table and sat down on the table top. He sat his bottle of JD next to him and let his ball fall to the ground and watching it roll a little before it came to a rest a few feet away.)

H: Temporary?

M: When do I get to ask you a question?

H: (She put her hands in her jacket pocket and approached him still not sure why she was not leaving.) What do you want to know?

M: You a virgin?

H: (Rolling her eyes.) I'm leaving. (She turned around.)

M: (Laughing.) WAIT! (She kept walking.) Hey! Seriously I am sorry. (She stopped but didn't turn around.) I was joking. Sort of an ice breaker. (Haley turned back around.) Come back. (Holding out the bottle to her.) Here, have a drink.

H: (Against her better judgement she made her way back and sat down on the seat of the picnic table. She shook her head.) No thanks.

M: You are not one of THOSE kinds of teenagers are you?

H: What kind would that be?

M: The straight A's, follow all the rules type.

H: Yeah, I guess I am. (Getting defensive.) What smart ass kind of comment do you have for that?

M: (Shrugging.) Nothing. I just can't imagine a life that did not drive me to drink at least once a month. Must be nice not having any problems.

H: (Haley suddenly heard all of the sarcassim tone leave the teen and it was replaced by a tone that was anything but the too confident teen that she had been talking to.) I never said that I didn't have any problems. I just don't think that getting drunk solves anything.

M: (Taking another drink.) No. But it does make you forget for a while.

H: Forget what?

M: Uh uh. I still get a question.

H: Fine but if you ask anything like the last one I'm gone and I won't come back.

M: (Smiling.) Okay. But just so you know I wouldn't ask anything I wasn't willing to answer myself.

H: (Rolling her eyes.) I don't want to know if you are a virgin.

M: I'm not.

H: Congrats!

M: Thanks. Okay. Here is an easy one. What is your name?

H: Haley James.

M: Age?

H: MY turn.

M: Fine.

H: Why are you here?

M: You don't mess around do you? Just right to the point.

H: (Smiling.) I don't have long. I am still looking for my boyfriend.

M: I see. I am here because this is where my dad lives. You and your boyfriend serious?

H: Yeah.

M: (He tried to hide his disappointment. He thought that she was cute and he hoped that at least he could get a little make out session with her.) Do you love him?

H: You are cheating. It is my turn. (She pointed to the bottle.) What sorrows are you trying to drown?

M: (He looked at the bottle that was over 3/4 of the way gone and picked at the label. Something about this girl made him just want to spill his guts to her.) My mom died a year ago.

H: (Haley felt like her bottom jaw actually hit the ground at his words.) I'm sorry Michael.

M: (His eyes met hers. He could not even begin to guess how many times he had heard those same words from people over the past year but when Haley said them there was no pity in her voice. It was just heart-felt sincerity.) Thanks. (He chugged the last of the bottle.)

H: How did she die?

M: Cancer.

H: Wow. So you came here to live with your dad? (He shook his head yes.) Do you get along with him well?

M: We have never fought. (Michael was going to comment further but watched Haley as her attention focused on the giggling that was coming from the other side of the basketball court near the river. He saw two people coming up the bank. To him they looked like teenagers about their age obviously having problems walking straight. The guy had his arm around the girl's shoulders and she had hers around his waist.) They look like they are feeling pretty good. (He noticed that her expression had changed and she was still starring at the couple.) Do you know them?

H: The girl is Brooke Davis. The guy is my boyfriend, Nathan.

M: OH! Umm, are they good friends?

H: Obviously VERY good. What a jerk.

M: (Seeing that she was upset.) Well you really don't know for sure that they are doing anything wrong.

H: (She gave him a look of obvious disbelief.) You do not really believe that do you?

M: Well... You want me to beat him up for you?

H: (Forcing a smile.) No thanks. It's not worth it. (She watched as Nathan and Brooke walked in the opposite direction.)

M: Call him. Maybe there is a good explaination.

H: Like what?

M: I don't know but he obviously does not know that you are here. You can ask him what he is doing and see if he tells you the truth.

H: (She takes out her phone and dials. She could hear Nathan's phone ringing slightly on the calm night. Brooke and Nathan stopped walking and he took his arm off of her long enough to reach in his pocket, check caller ID, turn off the ringer and put it back in his pocket. They both headed out of the park. She heard his voice mail pick up and she shut her phone without leaving a message.) Nathan Scott, you are such an ass.

M: Scott?

H: Yeah. Why? You know him?

M: (Not sure he wanted to get into that with her quite yet.) I just met his uncle Keith today. We are renting a house from him. (Just then Michael started to put the pieces together. Earlier Haley had said that when she was watching him that he reminded her of her boyfriend's brother. Could he have other siblings he did not know about?)

H: Karen's house. They are moving soon.

M: (Michael took her hand and turned it to look at the time on the phone.) Wow! Is it really that late?

H: Yeah.

M: I gotta go. I'm dead! (He jumped up and had to balance himself out before he could start walking.)

H: You gonna be okay?

M: Yeah fine. I guess I drank a little more then I thought. (He swayed a little when he started walking.) It was nice meeting you Haley James. Maybe I will see you around.

H: Maybe. (She watched as he fell when he bent over to pick up his ball. She got up and held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. She picked up the still loose ball and handed it to him.)

H: I think that you and you friend, Mr. Jack Daniels need to stay away from each other for a while.

M: (Smiling.) I don't think so. That stuff makes me see double. That means there are two of you. You are not too bad on the eyes you know.

H: (She smiled and shook her head.) Tell me that you did not drive here.

M: I didn't drive here. I'm fifteen. But if I don't get my ass back I won't live to see sixteen! (He started to walk away waving goodbye as he left.)

H: Wait!

M: (Turning around but now walking backwards surprising both of them at the fact he could keep his balance.) Do you want a goodbye kiss?

H: I want to take you home.

M: (Stopping and getting a big smile on his face.) Well that is worth getting in trouble for.

H: I meant, I want to take you to your home.

M: (Sounding a little disappointed.) Thanks but I'm good.

H: You are not good and if a cop sees you, your ass will be in jail. I am not sure where you are from but the cops here look for something to do at night and nothing would make them happier then to arrest a teenager.

M: Hmmm. I guess I should take the ride then. It will get me back a little bit faster and that is a good thing for me right now. Can I drive your car?

H: Let's go. (They walked towards her car and she glanced across the park not seeing any sign of Nathan and Brooke wondering where they would have gone. Why the hell were they together?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Nathan and Brooke were walking on the sidewalk along the river. They were both walking with an arm draped around the other.)

N: You know if we ran into anyone that we knew right now they might get the wrong idea about us.

B: Why because we are touching in public?

N: Well yeah.

B: Hey Lucas and Haley do it all the time and we, as their significant others, are just suppose to accept it so I think that in honor of our newfound friendship we should be able to do the same.

N: In honor of our new found friendship and the fact that neither one of us can walk without falling down.

B: (Laughing.) Well yeah that too. Who's idea was it to drink so much anyway?

N: Yours.

B: Well you are the one that took BOTH bottles of wine out of my parent's kitchen.

N: (Smiling.) I did not see you objecting to it. You aren't going to get in trouble when they notice that they are gone are you?

B: If my parents notice anything about me that would be a first. (Nathan's phone rang.) Speaking of being in trouble. (She stopped and let him take the phone from his jacket pocket. He looked at caller ID and then shut the ringer off.) Who was it this time? Keith or Haley?

N: Haley. (He put the phone back in his pocket again.) Keith stopped calling a few hours ago after he left the message that I needed to get my ass back to the apartment.

B: He is really going to hate me.

N: Why will he hate YOU?

B: Well when he was watching Lucas he got in all kinds of trouble with me and now you are staying with him and you are out way late and I am going to be bringing you home drunk.

N: Well you don't have to worry about it because I won't even say that I was with you. Plus I don't plan on going anywhere near him after drinking as much as I did. I promised him that I would stay out of trouble while I was with him and I would feel bad about doing this to him after he let me stay with him.

B: (They had started walking again.) So you feel bad about going to his place drunk but not about staying out all night when he has no idea where you are?

N: Well that is sort of unavoidable since I know if I call now he will answer. What will I say then?

B: You have a point there. So where are you going to stay tonight my friend?

N: Well I was thinking that since I can't go back to my mom's because that is the first place that Keith will look and since I can't go to the beach house since my old man is there I figured that I could crash at my new best firend's house.

B: (Smiling.) I sort of like the sound of that. (Seeing Nathan raise an eyebrow.) I mean the "new best friend" part not the "you staying the night" part. (Seeing a look of confusion cross his face.) I mean it is fine that you stay. I just didn't want you to get the idea that I thought that you and I would be hooking up. (She saw the smirk on his face.) You knew what I was talking about the whole time didn't you?

N: Yep. But you are sort of funny when you are flustered. (They walked in silence for a while as they made their way down the back streets of Tree Hill. They had cut through many backyards in an attempt to avoid running into any cops that would bust them for city curfew violation or public intoxication.) So if I told you six months ago that you would be in love with Lucas Scott...

B: (Interrupting.) I would have laughed in your face and asked you to share whatever drugs you were on. But I think the fact that you are in love with Tutor Girl is even more of a stretch.

N: Yeah. You know Brooke, my life has been pretty messed up lately and the only reason that I get out of bed everyday is because of her. I honestly don't know what I would do without Haley.

B: But yet you just turned the phone off on her and you are going to stay at my house?

N: (Smiling.) Just because I love her does not mean that she does not piss me off.

B: Why are you mad at her again?

N: Because she assummed that I helped Luke with his plan to stay in Tree Hill because I wanted him off the basketball team. (Hearing her clear her throat.) You too Brooke?

B: I am not saying that I think that Nathan but you have to see how she might jump to that conclusion considering your feelings toward your half brother.

N: I have changed. She should know that.

B: I am sure that she feels bad about it. You need to talk to her.

N: I will tomorrow.

B: By the way, have I thanked you for helping to get my boyfriend to be able to stay in town?

N: I don't think that you have.

B: (She stopped and stood on her tip toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.) Thanks Nathan. You really are a great guy! Thanks for tonight too. I really needed this.

N: Even though it bugs the hell out of me to see how close Lucas and Haley are I know that Haley would never cheat on me. I guess if we love them we are going to have to accept it huh?

B: (Sighing.) Yeah. Lucas would never cheat on me either. You know the night of the winter formal? (She pushed him a little playfully when he smiled.) I don't mean because it was the night that you and Haley "sealed the deal". ANYWAY! That night was the night I told Lucas that I loved him and he never said it back. You know what my biggest regret was?

N: That you almost had sex with Tim?

B: Well that too. Thanks for reminding me! But what I regret the most is that I took off and never tried to make Lucas see what he meant to me. During that time he slept with someone else.

N: Really? He didn't waste anytime did he?

B: You trying to make me feel better?

N: You mad about that?

B: Well no. But it sort of bugged me when he told me about it.

N: Brooke YOU broke up with HIM!

B: I know that Nathan. It's just...

N: Man if that bugs you imagine what he would feel like if you gave him the list of ALL the guys that you have been... (Brooke gave him a hard jab to the ribs.) OUCH!

B: You had that coming. Are you implying that I am a slut?

N: (Raising an eyebrow.) Implying? (She went for the jab again but he got out of the way in time to avoid it.)

B: You FRIEND, can sleep on the streets for all I care. (She started to walk faster ahead of him but he caught up and grabbed her arm.)

N: (Laughing.) I was just kidding Brooke.

B: No you weren't. You are just like everyone else out there and assume that I have been with every guy in our class.

N: Well not EVERY... (She started to walk away again and he caught up and grabbed her arm.) Seriously I am done Brooke. No more jokes. Like I have any room to talk anyway. It is not like I haven't been with my share of girls in the school.

B: (Smiling.) Very true.

N: (They cut through the last backyard and made it to the back door of Brooke's house. He watched as she typed in some numbers on the keypad and before he knew it they were in the kitchen of the Davis house.) My point is, that we really can not worry about who Haley and Lucas have been with considering our track records.

B: Easy for you to say. Little Haley was the virgin angel.

N: But Brooke it is not like Lucas was cheating on you. You guys were broken up.

B: I know that he did not cheat on me, it's just that...

N: (Finishing her sentence.) You are the one that is suppose to move on easily and not the other way around?

B: Something like that. (They made their way through the huge house and Brooke took Nathan to one of the many guest rooms in the house.) There you go. Sheets are clean.

N: Do you have an alarm?

B: There is one on the night stand. You have to get up in the morning? Boy are you going to be dragging after all that alcohol.

N: Not only do I have to get up but I have eight AM basketball practice. Game tomorrow night. (He looked at the clock on the table.) Well I guess tonight considering the time. I also need to get myself sobbered up and go face Keith and Mom.

B: What are you going to do about your mom?

N: I need to talk to her. I think I am going to move back in with her. I know that I was mad at dad for blaming me for putting her in the hospital because he was the one that caused the problem to begin with but truth is that the reason that she is so stressed out is because she is worried about me. I need to let go of the past and move on. Just like you. Forget what happened with Luke and the other girl and live in the moment.

B: You make pretty good sense when you are drunk. I am glad we did this tonight Nathan. We should do it again soon.

N: I am glad we did it too but I don't know how soon we will be able to do it because when Keith and mom get through with me for staying out all night I don't think going out will be an option for a while.

B: That is the one good thing about parents who don't care. You never get in trouble. Good night Nathan.

N: Night Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	117. Not Always What They Seem

Okay... so it has been forever.. I apologize for that .. but I would never give up on this story ... where we last left off... Luke is in the hospital .. Brooke is jealous of Haley and Luke's friendship so she bonds with Nathan ... Deb is in the hospital...Dan has another son that has made an appearance in Tree Hill... Luke is no longer getting sent away ... Brooke finds out that her boyfriend was in his underwear in front of Haley... Dan kissed Karen ... and so much more...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karen turned her gaze from her sleeping son to his father who just came in the room.)

Karen: Are you lost? (She got up so that she didn't have to talk too loud and disturb Lucas.)

Dan: (He could not believe that after all those years she still looked so great and this was even after sleeping in a recliner all night in the hospital looking over her sick child.) How is he?

Karen: Really sick Dan. It's starting to scare me. (Karen did not know if it was her lack of sleep or what but the tears just starting pouring.)

Dan: (Dan looked at the normally strong woman before him concerned because she was trembling.) Has the doctor given you a reason to be this upset Karen?

Karen: No, but why isn't he getting any better?

Da: (He closed the distance between him and his ex and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. He half expected her to pull away but instead she just melted into his arms. He held on tighter and gently rubbed the back of her head.) He is going to be okay Karen. If he is not any better by this afternoon we will get a specialist in here to give us a second opinion.

Karen: My insurance won't...

Dan: Don't worry about that. Focus your concern on Lucas and I will take care of the rest.

Karen: (She looked up at the man holding her letting a flood of good memories take over her better judgement. He gave her a reassuring smile and then kissed her forhead and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. The reality of the situation started to sink in and she went to push his hand away but instead she held it. When she realized again what she was doing she let go and tried to pull away but he held her close.) Let me go Dan.

Dan: (Whispering.) I am sorry Karen.

Karen: (No longer fighting the hold that he had on her.) For what?

Dan: Everything. For so many things.

K: And that is suppose to make everything better somehow?

D: No. But it's a start right?

K: The start of what?

D: The start of me and you.

K: (Still doing her best to keep her voice down in an attempt not to wake her son.) What?

D: Karen I need you in my life. I always have. I messed up and I want another chance.

Ka: I am marrying Keith.

D: You can't Karen. I know you felt it the other night when we kissed. The attraction is still there.

K: No it's not.

D: Then kiss me again.

K: You are crazy!

D: If you really feel nothing, prove it. Kiss me again.

K: Dan... (She was cut off by his lips on hers. She struggled to pull apart but his hand still on the back of her head kept her there long enough to realize that she could not deny that he was right. The feelings were there and they almost seemed like they were stronger then ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in letting the kisses intensify. The hidden passion of sixteen years finally coming to the surface.)

L: MOM? (Karen could hear Lucas' voice but could not break the trance she was in.) MOM! (Karen jumped and opened her eyes. She looked around the room and realized that she was still in the hospital but Dan was no where to be found. A dream. It was just a dream.) Mom, you okay?

Ka: (Sitting up.) Yeah honey, I am fine.

L: You were dreaming. You were even talking in your sleep.

Ka: (Getting a little worried.) What did I say?

L: I couldn't make any of it out but whatever it was it must have been intense. What were you dreaming about?

Ka: (Standing up.) I don't really remember but I think it must have been more of a nightmare. (She decided to change the subject and try to get everything out of her head.) How are you feeling?

L: Better. 

Karen: Truth?

L: Yeah. It's a little easier to breathe.

K: Your color looks better. The antibiotics must be kicking in. (She felt his forehed.) You actually don't feel warm. (She was very happy that her son seemed to be turning the corner and getting well again but the realness of the dream that she had was still on her mind.) Will you be okay if I go and try to find some coffee? 

L: (Smiling and nodding his head.) I think that I can manage for a few minutes on my own.

K: I'll be right back. (She walked out to the hall shutting the door behind her. As she turned the corner towards the elevator she ran right into Dan. This time she was not asleep.) Dan. (She did her best to cover the surprise she felt about running into him.) How is Deb?

Da: I just got here. I am going to see Lucas first and then...

Karen: You are what?

Da: Going to see how Lucas is.

K: Just leave Dan. Lucas is sick enough without having to deal with you .

Da: I can't win with you can I? Last night you yelled at me for no being more concerned about my sick son and now that I am here you want me to leave.

Ka: What do you want Dan?

Da: I came here to see how he is.

Ka: You expect me to believe that?

Da: I honestly don't care what you believe. I told you the other night that if I am going to pay child support then I will be more involved in Lucas' life.

Ka: And like I told you the other night, "over my dead body".

Da: So you just think that you are going to take my money and that I get nothing out of it?

Ka: How about the satisfaction of knowing that you are finally doing the right thing by your son?

Da: Why is everything always on your terms?

Ka: What is that suppose to mean?

Da: I mean I am sick of playing by your rules yet you play the martyr. (Karen started to walk away. Dan got a smile on his face thinking that he won but instead she went into a little room off of the waiting room and turned and gave him a look that told him that she expected him to follow. For some reason he did. When he got inside she still said nothing but she shut the door. Dan could tell that she was angry and apparently she did not trust herself not to go off on him in public so she needed him in a private room where there were no witnesses if she killed him.) I tried to pay child support years ago Karen and you would not take it because I didn't volutarily do it. I didn't show up enough concern last night for Lucas and that upset you. By the way, I want to point out that the only reason that I knew that he was even here was because I was here for Deb. I never got a phone call from you. Now that I am here you want me to leave. You want me to pay child support but you want me to stay out of my son's life. Why do you get to make all the decisions concerning our son?

Ka: Because I have raised him for sixteen years without your help. I would say that entitles me to a few more rights then you. Now leave!

Da: No

Ka: Excuse me?

Da: I said no. I know you don't believe it but I want to be involved in Luke's life.

Ka: I have wanted a lot of things too Dan and never got them. So deal with it. You think that after sixteen years you can just walk in and I am just going to sit back and let you in Luke's life?

Da: I don' t think that it is your decision. Why don't we ask Lucas what he wants.

Ka: What makes you think that after the hell that you have put him through he would even want to talk to you?

Da: He asked for my help the other night.

Ka: He used you Dan. You were the only person that could get me to keep him here. 

Da: What are you scared of Karen?

Ka: What are you talking about?

Da: I am beginning to think that you want to keep me away from Lucas for fear that he might actually like me. You are scared that he will figure out that I am not he monster that you have painted me out to be for all those years.

Ka: I have not had to paint you out to be anything Dan. You have managed to show him your true colors all on your own.

Da: I'll admit that I have made mistakes Karen and I want to make up for them.

Ka: Is this about getting back at me?

Da: (Smiling.) Getting back at you? For what?

Ka: For marrying your brother.

Da: I don't have to get back at you for that. You will find out someday how big of a mistake that is. You are settling.

Ka: I love him.

Da: Really? Then why the kiss the other night?

Ka: YOU kissed ME!

Da: We were both there Karen. You wanted it too.

Ka: (Karen's anger was starting to boil over and it took everything that she had to hold herself back from flying through the air and tackling him.) You are crazy!

Da: So what did Keith say about it? (Dan got a satisfied look on his face when he realized for the first time that Karen was speechless. He was happy knowing that after all these years that not only could she still get the best of him but he still had the ability to do the same.) You didn't tell him did you?

Ka: (Karen honestly did not know the real reason that she had not talked to Keith about the kiss. She has told herself many excuses. But she knew that the reality of it was that she was not exactly sure how she felt about it and the dream that she just had did not help the situation. She saw the look on Dan's face though and she would do anything to make sure that he did not think that he had won.) Unlike you I don't enjoy hurting people.

Da: If it truly meant nothing then why would you telling him about it hurt him? You didn't tell him because you knew that if you did you would have to admit to him that he is still and always will be your second choice. That kiss reminded you of what we once shared and that is why you don't want me in Luke's life. You are scared that if you see me with our son and he talks about me that you will remember the love we had. The love that is still there in many ways.

Ka: You are wrong Dan! I didn't tell Keith because I don't want him to be hurt by you again . What kind of person does it take to actually kiss his brother's fioncee? You are evil. You go after what you want until you get it and you do not care who you destroy in the process. THAT is the reason that I don't want you in Luke's life. He's been hurt over and over by you and I don't want to see it happen again. The farther you stay away the better.

Da: You can deny it all you want but I know that I am right. As much as I pushed Lucas away to avoid having to see you and to admit how bad I messed up, you were doing the same thing by keeping me away from Lucas so that you could avoid thinking about what we once had.

Ka: The day you cheated on me was the day my feelings ended for you. As far as I was concerned the only thing we had in common was Lucas.

Da: That has not changed. He is my son Karen just as much as he is yours. You said that for years you wanted me to step up and be the father you knew that I could be. Careful what you wish for.

Ka: Why now?

Da: Why not now?

Ka: He is a sophomore in high school. Don't you think that you are a little late?

Da: Better late then never. I think that with the problems that he has had lately he needs a father more then ever.

Ka: YOU are the main reason for his problems.

Da: I don' t think that I poured alcohol down his throat and then put him behind the wheel of a car Karen.

Karen: Don't you think that if you were in his life years ago he wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble to begin with?

Dan: Would you have let me be in his life?

Karen: What are you talking about? Of course I would have.

Dan: I don't think so. You have been mad at me since the day that I was with Deb and one way or another you were going to make me pay for it.

Karen: What does that mean?

Dan: It means that no matter when I decided to step up you would have had some reason for me not to be involved. You don't want anyone to step on your toes when it comes to Lucas. He has become your complete life for so long you would not have let me in no matter what.

Karen: You have no idea what you are talking about.

Da: I think that I have hit the nail on the head and you know it. I know that Lucas has been a huge issue for you and Keith too. The other night at the cafe I heard you toe arguing about him. I am guessing that he did not see things your way? I am going to see Lucas one way or another. I would rather it be with your approaval. We can work something out, but if I have to I will go to the courts. I think that you know me well enough to see that I am not bluffing. I am asking you for a chance. 

Ka: (She looked at Dan in the eyes and for a second thought that she saw something that she had not seem in him for a long time. He was being honest. But it had been years and she just did not know if she was ready to let him into Luke's life. What if she was wrong and he was just using him to get to her. But then again what choice did she have? She did not doubt that Dan would go to court. She needed time to think.) A chance Dan? Years ago I gave you a chance. I told you that I was pregnant with our baby. You in turn went and celebrated by sleeping with another women and getting her pregnant. (With that she opened the door and walked out of the room in search of coffee and fresh air.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Dan walked through the hospital room door and leaned against the closet watching his eldest son stare at the TV. Lucas didn't need to turn his head, he knew who was there. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and looked back at the television.)

Da: I told you to come inside the beach house the other night. Maybe if you would have listened to me you wouldn't be here right now.

L: Leave.

Da: You are your mother's son. 

L: (He turned the power off on the TV and turned his focus towards Dan. He decided that he had a few things that he wanted to say before he got security in there.) Just one question. 

Dan: Shoot.

Lucas: Don't tempt me. Why did you tell my mom that I went to you? All you were suppose to do was convince her not to send me away. 

Dan: I did that.

Lucas: (He rolled his eyes.) You are a lot of things but I really thought that you would have stuck to a deal.

Dan: The deal was that I needed to get you to stay in town and you don't go back out for basketball next year. You are still here therefore I held up my end of the bargain.

Lucas: First I would not actually know if I am getting sent away because mom is barely speaking to me thanks to you. I guess she didn't like it much when she found out that I was capable of making a deal with the devil.

D: (Smiling.) I feel for you kid. Crossing your mom was something I tried to avoid. She can hold a grudge. 

L: (He was definitely not in the mood to hear Dan talk about when he was with his mom.) So did you tell her to get back at me for breaking your scoring record or were you just being an ass in general?

Da: Believe it or not I did not have any intention of telling your mom in the beginning. It was a good deal for me to keep.

L: OOOKAAYY! Then why? (Dan handed Lucas a small stack of folded papers and watched as he opened then and read the top.) What...?

Da: So not only do you go behind your mom's back she does the same. I must say that you two have everyone fooled. On the surface you both seem to know everything about each other but in reality you both have your little secrets. So your mom did not bother to tell you that she got a lawyer and filed for child support huh?

L: (Luke hated the smug look on Dan's face. He was happy that Luke did not know about any of this information. Luke was upset at his mom for not giving him the heads up on this but he did not want Dan to know that and tried his best to cover up his true feelings.) She would have told me about it. I am sure with me getting sick...

Da: I got these papers before you got sick Lucas. That is why I went to see her again. I was not happy.

L: I am sure you weren't. I mean the thought of you having to pay child support for your first born must have sucked for you. Mom has struggled to do so much for me and has given me the best life...

Dan: (Interrupting and letting his anger show a little. He was not getting the reaction out of Lucas that he had planned once he found out that Karen had kept this from him. He could not believe that after this secret that Lucas was still defending her.) Lucas can't you see what she was doing? (Lucas did not say anything but waited for Dan to continue.) Don't you find it a little odd that she waited until her and Keith were getting married and she had this new house to file for child support? I mean if she has made it this long with just you and her why does she need money when her house is paid for and she will have a second income for the garage coming in? She did it to start her new life with my brother. She did it to pay for that expensive school that she was going to send you away to.

L: (Luke had spent most of his life observing people and that ability came in handy right then. The truth was he did not know why all of a sudden his mom was asking Dan for money but until he found out for sure he needed a subject change. When Dan was talking Lucas could tell by his eyes that there was one thing that would get to Dan.) So why do you hate Keith so much?

Da: (Dan was a little thrown off by the sudden change in subject.) Where did that come from?

L: Just seems like you hate him so much and I was just wondering if there was more to it then the obvious.

Da: What is the obvious?

L: Well he's marrying my mom.

Da: And?

L: And that couldn't piss you off more. He's getting what you wanted. Nate told me that if it wasn't for Deb thinking about having an abortion you would have went back to my mom.

Da: That was a long time ago Lucas.

L: (Smiling.) Yeah. Now neither Deb or my mom want you. On top of that Nate is living with Keith and he will be my step-father soon. The way I see it, instead of hating your brother you should be thanking him.

Da: Why is that?

L: He was the man that you couldn't be. You should be thanking him for picking up the pieces of the people that you have managed to tear apart. What do you think that Keith has that you don't? I mean it just seems that everyone leaves you and goes to him. I actually should be thanking you instead of being mad at you.

Da: Why is that?

L: For walking away from me all those years ago. Keith is a better father to me then you ever could have been. Do you believe in God Dan?

Dan: (Shrugging.) I guess I believe that there is something bigger then us out there. 

L: When I was younger I wanted to but it was hard. I mean God was suppose to be kind and loving and it was hard to imagine that if there was a God why he would make a little boy suffer without a father. Until recently that was still the case. But I realized that I have always had a father in Keith. God gave me Keith. I never found out what kind of father you would have been but thanks to Keith I found out what a father should be. Maybe now Nathan will have the same experience. 

Dan: (The words hurt more then Dan wanted to admit or at least wanted to admit to Lucas. He handed Lucas and envelope and waited for him to open in and pull out the contents.) I think that you are judging me before you actually get to know me.

Lucas: Oh I know you. (He held onto the paper in his hand and looked at Dan.) A check for $50,000. What is this?

Dan: That my son is what we have been talking about. The child support. Or at least a partial payment for what I owe. That check says that I am your father and not Keith. I want you to give me a chance Lucas to really get to know me. Soon you will get that chance.

L: Why?

Da: Because me paying child support gives me rights. Whether you want to get to know me or not I want to get to know you. (Dan walked toward the door.) Every other weekend work for you Lucas? (He walked out the door without waiting for a response.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karen walked back into her son's room still upset about the conversation that she had with Dan. She figured that she could have walked a marthon and that still wouldn't have helped so she just decided to go back and see how Lucas was doing. Lucas was attempting to get out of bed when she walked in.)

Karen: What are you doing?

L: (Sitting back down and fumbling with all of the cords.) I can't get this untangled and I want to go for a walk.

Ka: Uh uh. (She pulled the covers back on the bed and patiently waited until he realized that she was not letting him go anywhere and he finally pulled his feet back onto the bed. Karen got the cords and machines back where they needed to be.) Lucas this oxygen isn't portable. You can't just take it off whenever you feel like it.

L: (He angrily shoved his legs back under the blankets and took the covers out of his mom's hand.) I can handle covering myself up. Stop treating me like a five year old.

Ka: (Raising her hands in surrender.) Excuuse meee! (Karen went and sat back in the chair and watched as Luke quickly flipped through a magazine and tossed it on the floor.) Nothing good to read in there?

L: I'm just bored!

Ka: When the doctor comes in we will check with her about getting you in a wheel chair and going for a walk. 

L: Yippee! (He laid back in bed and turned on his side with a sigh. He was not happy and him mom was going to know it.)

Ka: So you want to tell me what is wrong with you? 

L: (He clenched his teeth.) You are what is wrong with me.

Ka: (She got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.) What did I do?

L: (He handed her the same stack of papers that Dan had handed him.) This is what you did.

Ka: Dan came to see you even after I told him not to. 

L: Yeah. Why in the hell would you let him tell me about this?

Ka: Lucas I did not have any intention of keeping this from you. When I started the process it was the same time that you and Nathan got into that fight that ended up with your cousin in a cast. I just figured that since you were going away for a while I would get all the messy stuff out of the way and I would tell you about it when you got back.

L: (He sat up in bed still apparently angry and not at all satisfied with the answer that his mom gave him.) That is the best that you have for me? Don't you think that maybe you should have talked to me BEFORE you started the process instead of AFTER it was over?

Ka: (Lucas was not the only one that was tired and he was not the only one that was upset about the conversation with Dan and she was patient enough with Lucas and she was not about to listen to him yell at her the way that he was.) You really need to remember who you are talking to. 

L: You needed to ask me mom.

Ka: I needed to ASK you? I guess you would be right about that Lucas if you make the house payments or the untility payments or even paid for the insurance on your car every month. You know when you add up all of you alcohol tickets that you can't afford and the $150 sneakers that you need for basketball you are not exactly the cheapest child in the world.

L: (Lucas was not holding back his anger even after the first warning his mom had given him. He felt pretty safe in the public setting of the hospital and with the door open he didn't think that she would do anything that might get her turned in to social services.) Well sorry for the freaking inconvenience. I didn't ask to be born.

Ka: Have you ever heard the phrase, "I brought you into this world and I can take you out"?

L: (Holding up the check that Dan had given him.) Well then you can spend this all on your own. (Lucas handed the check to his mom.) $50,000. He said that there are more where that came from. I guess now you can buy all the things that you had to give up because you had me.

Ka: (She took his hand in hers but he pulled it away from her.) Lucas you need to calm down. Do I at least get a chance to explain myself before my hanging or are you just going to listen to Dan?

L: I just don't get it mom. How many times when we were sitting in our house in the middle of winter with no heat did I tell you that you need to make him pay?

Ka: Too many times to even count Lucas.

L: EVERYTIME you would geive me the same song and dance about not wanting to take his money because then he would have a say in the way that I was raised.

Ka: (Smiling.) Well I guess you do actually listen to me once in a while. 

L: This isn't funny! He says that since he has paid he wants to have rights as my father. You are changing everyting. Getting married, moving and now taking money from that ass. Did you ever once think how this my effect MY life? Any of it?

Ka: Lucas...

L: No mom! You did this now you are going to fix it.

Ka: (She got up and went and stood on the other side of the room. She was as far away from her son as she could get without leaving the room.) I am going to stand over here before I do something to you that I might regret. I am sorry Lucas that I did not talk to you about this but I will not apologize to you for anything else. The only thing that I am about to fix is your bad attitude. You are right Lucas for years I told you that we would not take his money. We managed to get by. But things are different now.

L: Weddings are expensive.

Ka: So help me Lucas if one more disrespectful thing comes out of that mouth you are going to be sorry. (Lucas took her final warning and looked away without saying anything else.) I know that you know that I did not go after Dan to pay for my wedding or buy a new car. 

L: Then why? We have been fine...

Ka: Yes we have been Lucas but you know what? College is not cheap. A new car for you is not cheap. You being able to enjoy college without having to work is not going to be cheap.

L: I will get a scholarship mom.

Ka: Oh really? How were you planning on doing that?

L: Basketball...

Ka: (Interrupting.) BASKETBALL? I know you are good but how is any college going to recruit you when you are watching from the stands next year? (She saw him look at her a little confused.) What's the matter Lucas? Did you forget about the deal that you made with Dan? You said if he could get me to keep you in Tree Hill then you would quit. I think that pretty much shoots the basketball scholarship out of the water. 

L: I get pretty good grades.

Ka: You do... Until recently. I think that the math and the history grade are still pretty low. At least too low for a full ride scholarship which is what you will need if you don't want to have to work full time when you go to college. Even then Lucas there will be a car payment and clothes and insurance and God only knows what else. 

L: My car will be fine.

Ka: You are missing the point Lucas. There is no way that we could swing this on our own and I know that you realize that. 

L: But why did you have to go to Dan? Aunt Sally...

Ka: Do you think that I liked going to Dan for money Lucas? Aunt Sally would give us the money in a heart beat but Dan is your father.

L: DON'T call him that.

Ka: Why not? 

L: I haven't needed him for years and I don't need him now.

Ka: That is where you are mistaken. You needed him the other night and you did not think twice about going to him. I went to him for you Lucas. Can you say the same?

L: I went to him because I had not other option.

Ka: Your other option would have been to trust that I knew what was best for you.

L: Sending me away was what you thought was best for me. I did not agree and I tried to talk to you about it but you would not listen.

Ka: So that justifies you going behind my back. Lying to me? Do you have any idea how much it hurt when Dan came to me the other night and told me what you did?

L: I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think...

Ka: You are right Lucas you didn't think. You haven't been thinking about anything but yourself lately. I really didn't plan on getting into all this with you until I got you home but since it is all coming out I might as well tell you.

L: What?

Ka: I originally was going to send you away but then Keith talked me into letting you stay.

L: But my bags were still packed the night before I was suppose to leave.

Ka: That is because we were going to take you to the school and let you see how close you really were. But ...

L: ...But I went to Dan. Why couldn't you just have told me mom? 

Ka: It's not like you came with an owner's manual when you were born Lucas. To be totally honest with you, you have been a big pain in the ass the last few months and I had no idea what to do with you. I thought that Dan and Nathan were the problems and getting you away would help and now as the days go on I think that I was way off. I think that it is time that you face your problems head on.

L: What does that mean?

Ka: That means that you are in for some big changes when you get home. 

L: Like?

Ka: Like, I am not totally sure. I need to work out a few details first and in the meantime you need to get better. 

L: That is all you are going to tell me?

Ka: I will tell you that you will probably not understand and you will prbably be pretty angry with me for a while but try to remember that what I am doing is only because I love you.

L: You are not sending me away again are you?

Ka: Not exactly. (She walked over and covered up her son that had now calmed down considerably. Karen was not sure if it was because of her explaination as to why she went to Dan or if it was him wondering what was in store for him but either way he looked wore out. He was getting better but he was still pretty sick.) Rest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry for the delay everyone. I am trying to do better but it is in working out very well. I hope you liked the update.. soon to come... the third Scott boy makes a reappearance...Nathan will meet him... Nathan will talk to Keith and his mom and he has made a decision... brooke and Lucas will talk... haley and nathan will chat... what does Karen have planned for Lucas...stay tuned... 


	118. Chapter 118

Okay I received a review in my mailbox about this story recently and now i have spent the last few weeks rereading it. Life had completely gotten in the way and i was never able to finish this but now after spending so much time reading it i realized how much time i spent on it and and i think i need some closure. I realized also that considering this was my first fanfiction i started out very shakey in the first part of the story but i think improved alot but the last chapters. So i was wondering if any1 is interested in me attempting to start this story up again...let me know.

Wendy


End file.
